INNOCENT (Indo Trans)
by exorado
Summary: [BUKAN UPDATE][INFO] "Dia begitu rusak. Saat seseorang mencoba untuk memberikan apa yang pantas untuknya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya." CHANBAEK - YAOI/BXB - ABUSE, MPREG - Submissive!Baekhyun, CEO!Chanyeol.
1. Prolog

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

-exorado-

.

"Dia begitu rusak.

Saat seseorang mencoba untuk memberikan apa yang pantas untuknya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya."

.

Tapi kenapa CEO SM Ent.

 _The Underground Phoenix._

Penulis lagu sedih yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Jatuh untuk Baekhyun

Seorang kecil yang lemah dengan anak usia 3 tahun di bahunya yang sempit

Si menawan yang gagap dan selalu ketakutan akan hari esok.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa jatuh.

Bukannya dia peduli, sungguh.

* * *

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

* * *

A/N:

Cerita ini mengandung:

 ** _Past abuse._**

 ** _Abuse._**

 ** _MPREG._**

 ** _Submissive!Baekhyun._**

 _ **CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

Penulis jelas tidak memiliki EXO atau siapa pun dalam cerita ini.

Cerita ini murni imajinasi dari penulis asli.

* * *

Aku (exorado) hanya menerjemahkan cerita ini dan sudah dapat izin dari penulis asli.

Selamat membaca :)

See ya~


	2. ONE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- ONE -**

 **.**

 _ **Dia ketakutan.**_

 **.**

Baekhyun menyembunyikan anaknya dibelakang tubuhnya saat dua orang menyudutkannya ke dinding kotor sebuah gang. Dia ketakutan, tapi tetap bertekad untuk melindungi anaknya.

"Berikan barang berhargamu." Perintah orang yang memegang pistol sambil menyeringai jahat.

Baekhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengeluarkan apa yang ia punya, dua lembar won dan sebuah permen karet. Dia sangat ketakutan pada orang-orang itu, tangannya menjadi bergetar tak terkendali.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Orang itu mengejek sambil menampik tangan Baekhyun, sehingga uang yang ada di tangannya jatuh terlempar. Dia memandang uang itu sedih. _Nah, sebenarnya uang itu akan ia gunakan untuk membeli makan malam._ "Kau bermain-main denganku?!"

Orang itu mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan mata Baekhyun sudah penuh dengan air mata saat pria itu mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya dan menekannya dengan keras. "Aku akan meledakkan otakmu jika kau tidak memberiku semua uang yang kau punya!"

"I-itu s-semua u-uang yang k-kupunya!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menutupi Jungkook dengan tubuhnya. _Cara yang menyedihkan untuk melindunginya dari bahaya preman jalanan._

"Jika kau tidak punya uang," orang yang satunya berseru agak nakal. "Kau bisa membayar dengan hal yang lain. Bagaimana, sayang?"

Baekhyun semakin ketakutan saat orang itu mengelus wajahnya dengan penuh kasih palsu, dua preman itu tertawa mengejek lalu tangannya beralih menuju dada Baekhyun-

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengganggu orang yang setara?"

Sebuah suara bariton terdengar, bertanya dengan maksud mengejek tapi juga terdapat ancaman tersembunyi dalam suaranya, lalu terlihat dua siluet tinggi muncul dari bayang-bayang. Mereka berdua tinggi, salah satunya sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Keduanya memakai pakaian mahal dan keduanya sangat tampan. _Bahkan di gang yang gelap, itu semua terlihat jelas._

Dua preman jalanan tadi saling memandang lalu yang memegang pistol menjatuhkannya dan berlari. _Dua orang menakutkan berlari dari orang-orang yang lebih menakutkan dan mereka meninggalkan senjata mereka._

Dua orang itu melangkah maju dan bertanya; "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun membungkuk cepat dan mengambil pistol tadi. Itu benar-benar naluri untuk melindungi dirinya. Mereka dalam bahaya dan Baekhyun punya seorang anak untuk dilindungi. Dia belum pernah memegang pistol sebelumnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya, dan dia mungkin memegangnya dengan keliru tapi dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"P-pergi." Katanya sambil mengarahkan pistol pada mereka dan menatap mereka perlahan-lahan sambil menuntun balita kecil di belakangnya. Dia sangat ketakutan.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu," kata pria yang sedikit lebih pendek melangkah lebih dekat sehingga cahaya mulai menerangi wajahnya. Dia punya rambut pirang, tulang pipi yang tinggi, mata yang tajam dan tubuh yang berisi tapi tetap ramping. "Turunkan pistol itu."

"J-jangan m-mendekat." Dia mencoba agar terdengar menakutkan. Maka dari itu, saat air mata pertamanya tiba-tiba lolos, ia mengusapnya dengan tergesa-gesa. _Dia tidak akan menangis, tidak, dia akan keluar dari permasalahan ini._

Orang lebih tinggi ikut mendekat. Dia tahu bahwa yang lebih kecil tidak bisa menggunakan pistol. Pengamannya masih terpasang dan ia memegang pistol dengan cara yang salah, tapi dia bisa tahu kalau orang itu sedang ketakutan.

 _Orang yang ketakutan mampu melakukan hal yang mengerikan._

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu, jadi turunkan pistol itu," perintahnya sambil berjalan maju dan Baekhyun mengambil dua langkah mundur, menyeret anak kecil itu bersamanya.

Dengan cepat dia melompat maju dan mengambil pistol itu saat ia meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke tanah. Baekhyun terkejut dan berteriak saat ia mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya kembali, ia memberontak untuk menarik pergelangan tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkeraman yang kuat itu dan dia merintih. "B-biarkan a-aku p-pergi! T-tidak! J-jangan s-sakiti a-a-anakku... K-kumohon!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertatapan. Chanyeol melepaskan pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun mundur dan menggandeng anaknya. "Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Tenanglah."

Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan hati-hati dan masih berdiri di posisi yang sama.

"Aku Sehun dan ini Chanyeol." Sehun memperkenalkan diri. "Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun tampak masih ragu pada mereka tapi kemudian dia mulai bicara dengan suara pelan; "B-Baekhyun..."

Sehun tersenyum, "dan si kecil itu?"

"J-Jungk-kook..."

"Baekhyun, apa kau mau kami antar ke rumahmu?"

Baekhyun menatap curiga pada mereka. Ketika orang-orang tiba-tiba baik padanya maka pasti ada maksud lain. Tidak ada yang pernah baik padanya. _Tidak akan ada._

"Ti-tidak..."

Dia mulai melangkah mundur, tidak menginginkan apapun selain melarikan diri dari tatapan orang-orang tampan itu. Dia buru-buru mengangkat anak kecil itu dalam gendongannya, memeluk balita yang menangis. Dia mundur masih melihat ke arah mereka, tidak ingin berbalik, orang-orang itu bisa saja menyakiti anaknya.

"Kami memaksa." Pria jangkung itu berkata. "Aku berjanji kepadamu, **kami Wu**. Kau tidak akan dirugikan. Kami hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat."

Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan Wu. Itu berarti geng di mana Jaehyun bekerja, berarti mereka mungkin teman-teman Jaehyun.

Alih-alih menjadi lebih tenang, ia bahkan menjadi lebih panik. Jika mereka teman Jaehyun, berarti mereka penuh kekerasan. Mereka suka minum dan mengganggunya.

Dia perlahan-lahan mundur dan mulai berlari.

Dia berlari sampai ia mencapai apartemennya yang tidak aman. Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang lebih aman daripada jalanan luar yang kejam.

 **.**

 **.**

Dia bergegas menyusuri jalan-jalan mewah agar bisa pulang cepat untuk mengambil Jungkook dari Taeyeon sebelum ia harus pergi. Dia tidak berada di lingkungan sampahnya. Dia berada di Gangnam, di mana orang kaya dan terkenal tinggal. Dia bekerja untuk salah satu orang kaya di sana. Dia datang setiap hari Senin pagi dan membersihkan seluruh tempat itu. Dia akan membersihkan dan menggosok seluruh apartemen karena orang itu sangat rapi dan sangat pemilih.

Dia berjalan dengan cepat melalui jalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang. Membuat kopi yang dibawa orang itu tumpah mengenai bajunya yang terlihat mahal. _Sial._

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!" Orang asing itu berteriak. "Apa kau tahu berapa harga baju ini?!"

Suara itu. Dia mengenal suara itu. Dia masih bisa mengenal suara itu.

 _Luhan._

 _Hyungnya._

 _Sial._

Luhan perlahan menatap orang kecil yang menabraknya. Dia terkejut. Adik kecilnya, adiknya yang pergi dari rumah hanya mengenakan hoodie tipis dan celana jeans tua yang lusuh.

"Baekhyun-ah... Benarkah itu kau?" Luhan bertanya, tidak benar-benar berarti sebuah pertanyaan, ia jelas tahu itu dia. Dia mengenali mata coklat itu. Dia memiliki begitu banyak pertanyaan. Di mana dia selama ini? Kenapa dia kabur? Kemana dia pergi? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Karena ia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, kantung mata terlihat jelas di wajah kecilnya. Tulang pipinya yang lebih jelas sekarang karena kurangnya berat badan. Dan Luhan sangat ingin bertanya tentang luka di pipinya, pipi pucatnya.

"H-hyung..."

Dia dulu membenci gagap adiknya, berpikir itu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Ia membenci adiknya, menganggapnya mempermalukan keluarga mereka. Sekarang, gagapnya terdengar memilukan, ia terdengar dan terlihat kacau. Siapa yang merusaknya?

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun." Luhan berkata sambil menarik adiknya ke pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Aku sangat menyesal... Aku sangat sangat sangat menyesal." Luhan terisak pada permintaan maafnya.

Baekhyun canggung melihat sekeliling. Mereka masih di tengah jalan dan semua orang terus memberinya tatapan aneh, bingung kenapa dua orang pemuda berpelukan di jalan dengan salah satu dari mereka menangis tersedu-sedu.

Luhan sedang menikmati pelukan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar senang karena telah menemukan adiknya secara kebetulan seperti ini, semua ini pasti sebuah takdir.

Dan Baekhyun hanya ingin Luhan berhenti memeluknya dengan erat karena ia membuat memar di tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Ayo," kata Luhan. "Ikut denganku."

Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya. Baekhyun bingung, ia membiarkan hyungnya menyeretnya. Satu hal yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan tahu tentang Jungkook. Jika dia tahu maka dia akan memberitahu orang tuanya lalu orang tuanya akan membawa anaknya pergi dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dia sangat takut. Ini adalah Luhan. Seberapa banyak dia mencintai hyungnya, hyungnya tak pernah benar-benar menyukainya. Dia selalu bermimpi hyung-nya akan menerimanya, tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dia selalu mengagumi Luhan dari jauh di sekolah, karena dia tidak diizinkan untuk berbicara dengannya di sekolah. Luhan populer, tampan dan memiliki kecantikan yang pas serta kepribadian yang mengagumkan. Hal-hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi _school king_. Dia berkencan dengan pria yang paling diincar di sekolahnya dan jika ia sudah bosan, ia akan memutuskannya dan mulai berkencan dengan yang lain, bahkan yang lebih kaya dan lebih tampan.

 _Dia punya segala yang Baekhyun inginkan._

Atletis, pintar, cantik, tampan, lucu, cerdas dan wajah manis untuk melengkapi itu semua.

 _Baekhyun tak memiliki satu pun dari itu semua._

Dia tersentak saat ia ditarik ke sebuah kafe. Sebuah kafe di Gangnam, yang benar-benar akan menghabiskan biaya seluruh hidupnya. Dia mencoba untuk menghentikan hyungnya masuk dan ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Aku-aku t-tidak b-bisa" katanya dengan suara pelan sambil menatap lantai, seperti lantai itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia. "Aku-aku t-tidak p-punya u-uang..."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, mereka lahir dari keluarga kaya, kuat dan berpengaruh, ia tidak pernah kekurangan uang. Tapi mungkin ini adalah apa yang terjadi jika kau pergi dari rumah saat umur enam belas tahun.

"Tak apa," Luhan mencoba meyakinkan. "Aku akan membayarnya. Ayo."

Dia menarik si rambut coklat itu ke kafe dan duduk.

Si rambut coklat hanya menunduk, ia hanya menatap sekitar untuk sesaat. _Sesaat untuk menyadari bahwa tempat ini lebih baik daripada dirinya yang menyedihkan._

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu?"

 _ **Aku bekerja membersihkan toilet sejak mereka mengusirku. Aku bekerja dimanapun, apapun. Aku punya anak di luar nikah. Aku punya seorang bajingan dan ayahnya benar-benar kejam kepadaku. Aku hancur. Tolong aku.**_

"B-b-baik." Dia memutuskan, dia baik-baik saja. Dia harus kuat. Bahkan ketika dia pulang setelah begitu banyak pekerjaan paruh waktu, ia tidak akan mengeluh dan menangis di depan anaknya, dia akan selalu baik-baik saja.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Luhan bertanya, hati-hati agar tidak membuatnya tersinggung. "Aku khawatir padamu."

"A-aku-"

"Apakah Anda sudah memutuskan pesanan Anda?" pelayan bertanya, memotong kata-kata Baekhyun.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya padanya, "Aku pesan kopi dan jika kau punya _Cheesecake_ segar, aku pesan dua _Cheesecake blueberry_."

Baekhyun menatap ke bawah, ke arah pahanya saat Luhan memesan. Lihat, inilah alasan kenapa dia selalu ingin menjadi seperti Luhan, percaya diri dan cerdas. Dia ingin bisa bicara kepada orang-orang seperti itu, tidak gagap atau tidak canggung dan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Pelayan pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa pesanan akan datang sebentar lagi dan dia melirik sekilas ke arah si rambut coklat seolah berkata bahwa dia tidak pantas masuk di tempat ini.

Luhan perlahan berbalik ke Baekhyun dan bertanya lagi, "Apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk pulang?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, ia meragukan orang tuanya akan menerimanya lagi, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Di mana kau tinggal? Aku ingin berkunjung." Luhan bertanya, ingin mencari informasi dari adiknya sehingga saat dia pergi, dia tahu tempat untuk menemukannya.

"Di A-Anaep-pyung..." Baekhyun hati-hati menjawab, tidak ingin memberikan informasi terlalu banyak. Jika Luhan memutuskan untuk berkunjung, anaknya bisa diambil darinya.

Luhan mencoba menahan diri, sungguh. Kenapa Baekhyun tinggal di lingkungan yang tidak aman seperti itu. Tapi saat kau melakukan perhitungan, di mana lagi dia bisa hidup? Dia melarikan diri pada usia enam belas tahun, tidak menyelesaikan SMA-nya dan dia juga tidak punya masa lalu yang cerah.

"Anaepyung sebelah mana?"

"B-bangunan 12 d-di s-selatan..."

Percakapan mereka dipotong oleh pelayan, meletakkan dua _Cheesecake_ di meja dan kopi untuk Luhan lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk mengobrol lagi.

"Dengar," kata Luhan sambil mengambil notebook dan pena dari tasnya. Dia menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun, "Di sini, ini alamatku. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, apa saja, ketuk saja pintuku, oke?"

Baekhyun perlahan mengambil kertas itu dan ketika melakukannya, ia melirik arloji mewah yang Luhan pakai, lalu segera berdiri, ia terlambat. Ia harus pergi mengambil Jungkook sekarang juga.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Luhan bertanya buru-buru.

"Aku-aku h-harus p-pergi."

Dan ia keluar dari kafe.

 _Di lain waktu Luhan akan melihat adik kecilnya lagi saat ia punya memar di pipi dan anak dalam dekapan, mengetuk pintunya._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun mencoba untuk memohon.

Dia benar-benar memohon. Tapi Jaehyun benar-benar menendangnya keluar saat ini dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikannya seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah sangat kesal denganmu dan anak bodohmu!" Jaehyun berteriak pada Baekhyun hingga anak kecil tak berdosa itu menangis. "Keluar! Keluar dari rumahku!"

Baekhyun menangis saat ia mencoba meyakinkan Jaehyun untuk membiarkannya tinggal. "K-k-kumohon! Aku akan m-melakukan a-apa yang kau i-inginkan! Aku-aku t-tidak p-punya tem-pat l-lain u-untuk t-tinggal!"

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur saat Jaehyun memukulnya dengan keras di pipi. Dia berteriak saat ia jatuh, ia menangis lebih keras. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jaehyun mengusirnya, dia perlu memohon. Dia perlu memohon lebih keras agar Jaehyun memaafkan kesalahan yang dia lakukan. _Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia bahkan tidak tahu._ Jaehyun pulang dan langsung marah lalu dia mulai menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi. Hal ini sudah pernah terjadi beberapa kali sebelumnya, tapi Baekhyun selalu mengalihkan Jaehyun dengan ciuman dan menyerahkan tubuhnya. Tapi ketika ia menciumnya saat ini, Jaehyun menolaknya dan memanggilnya pelacur lalu menyuruhnya untuk berkemas.

Baekhyun merangkak ke kaki Jaehyun dan meraih kaki kanannya sambil menangis sedih. "K-kumohon! Aku akan m-m-menjadi lebih b-baik! K-kumohon!"

Jaehyun hanya menarik kakinya kasar.

 _Dan itulah bagaimana ia berakhir di jalanan jam 11 malam dengan anaknya yang menangis karena dinginnya malam Desember._

Dia perlahan-lahan melepas jaket yang ia pakai untuk menyelimuti anaknya, dia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis sekarang. Dia tidak peduli, asalkan anaknya baik-baik saja, dia tidak peduli. Dia kedinginan tapi sekarang anaknya hangat jadi tak apa. Dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat anaknya ke dalam pelukannya dan menggendongnya sambil berjalan melalui jalanan kosong Seoul. Dia membaca perlahan apa yang tertulis pada selembar kertas, nama gedung apartemen.

Dia berjalan dengan Jungkook tertidur dalam dekapannya. Kaki dan lengannya terasa sakit, dia kedinginan dan sangat lapar. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan hyung-nya. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja dengan semua ini? Apakah dia akan mengusirnya juga? Apakah dia akan menerimanya? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun memiliki seorang anak berusia tiga tahun?

Dia berjalan selama dua jam untuk sampai ke sebuah lingkungan mewah dengan anaknya. Sangat dingin dan ia gemetar tapi dia harus mendapatkan atap sementara untuk anaknya.

Dia akhirnya berhasil sampai ke gedung apartemen mewah itu, tapi ia dihentikan oleh petugas keamanan. "Ke mana kau pikir kau akan pergi?" Dia bertanya agak keras saat ia berdiri di depannya.

"Aku-aku i-ingin m-mengunjungi h-hyungku..." Dia menjawab, pelan.

"Dan siapa namanya?" orang itu bertanya mengejek, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak tampak seperti orang yang pantas di sini, tapi apa orang itu harus mengejeknya?

"B-Byun L-Luhan..."

Orang itu benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun. Dia tertawa mengejek dan mengolok-olok Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Kau berkata bahwa Mr. Byun adalah kakakmu" orang itu tertawa lagi.

Mereka masih berdiri di sana, orang itu terus tertawa dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti bahwa ia sedang dipermainkan oleh orang itu. Dia bekerja di shift malam dan hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi; pria kecil yang muncul dan mengaku sebagai saudara Mr. Byun Luhan. Itu lucu. Lalu Jungkook perlahan-lahan bangun karena suara keras dari penjaga keamanan.

"Mama..." Anak kecil itu merengek bergerak-gerak dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Dia terus bergerak agar dia diturunkan dari gendongan dan Baekhyun perlahan menurunkannya. Ia mendesah lega tapi tetap merasakan sakit di bahunya saat bebannya berkurang. Dia memegang tangannya erat-erat, merasa seolah-olah anaknya akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

Dia akhirnya menuruti untuk menghubungi Mr. Byun sehingga ia dapat memberitahunya bahwa ada pria kecil yang mengaku sebagai adiknya.

"Ya, Mr. Byun." orang itu berkata di telepon, suara yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang digunakan padanya. "Seseorang ada di sini untuk menemui Anda. Dia bilang dia adikmu."

Dia diam sejenak, kemudian ia berpaling ke Baekhyun sambil menutup telepon dengan tangannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"B-Baekhyun."

Orang keamanan itu menggumamkan namanya dan kemudian menutup telepon.

"Ayo ikuti aku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening pada nada bicaranya, nadanya benar-benar berbeda dari yang pertama.

Baekhyun memegang tangan anaknya lebih erat saat ia berjalan mengikuti orang itu ke dalam lift.

Dia perlahan-lahan keluar mengikutinya dan berjalan untuk mencapai pintu apartemen yang sangat mewah. Orang itu membunyikan bel dan segera pergi. Baekhyun tiba-tiba tidak ingin berada di sini. Bagaimana jika hyung-nya merasa terbebani olehnya? Bagaimana jika ia mengambil anaknya? Dia harus pergi.

Saat dia berbalik, pintu terbuka, "Baekhyun?"

Dia berbalik dan menatap hyung-nya dengan pipi memar, mata bengkak dan seorang anak laki-laki. Hyung-nya sedikit heran untuk sesaat lalu; "Oh Tuhan! Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Baekhyun tampak bingung dengan ucapan hyung-nya. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan terkena tamparan atau omelan keras. Dia pikir dia akan mendengar umpatan _'dasar kau jalang.'_

"Baekhyun.. Siapa ini?"

Luhan bertanya untuk anak kecil yang mengintipnya dari balik kaki mamanya.

"I-ini... A-anakku," Baekhyun tergagap.

"Kau sudah menikah?!"

Baekhyun menunduk malu saat ia menjawab, "T-tidak..."

"Oh." Luhan menatapnya heran untuk kedua kalinya, seakan menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, tapi kemudian ia menampilkan senyuman dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam.

"Masuk, masuk, ayo masuk." Luhan menariknya masuk ke apartemen mewah itu. Dia melihat sekeliling, furniturenya sederhana dan santai tapi asli dan ada seseorang yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan hati-hati dan anaknya mengikuti mamanya sambil menganga. Anaknya tidak pernah benar-benar melihat tempat-tempat yang sangat cantik.

"Sehun, bisa kau mengambilkanku beberapa es?!" Luhan meminta laki-laki yang berbaring di sofa. Ia berdiri setengah tidur untuk mematuhi perintah Luhan tanpa memperhatikan ada orang lain di rumah itu.

Ia menuntun Baekhyun ke sofa dan hati-hati mendudukkan dirinya. Baekhyun menarik anaknya agar duduk di pangkuannya, tidak ingin mengambil banyak tempat daripada yang seharusnya. Dia sudah menjadi beban di sini. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya. Tapi kemiripan antara Baekhyun dan anak kecil itu tidak bisa diabaikan. Anak itu memiliki rambut jamur hitam tidak seperti mamanya yang memiliki rambut coklat tapi ia memiliki mata cokelat, bibir tipis, dan hidung mungil yang sama.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa dia seharusnya memarahi adiknya? Apa dia seharusnya mengucapkan selamat? Apa dia seharusnya bertanya? Atau mengabaikannya dan bertindak seperti biasa? Dia memutuskan bahwa dia akan membiarkan ini berlalu sekarang dan mereka akan bicara ketika Baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang. Memar itu membuatnya ingin bertanya setiap kali ia melihatnya. Siapa yang membuatnya? Apakah dia diserang? Apakah mungkin... Ayah dari anak itu yang menyebabkannya?

Mungkin ini sebabnya Baekyun tampak begitu hancur.

Sehun perlahan kembali dengan satu pak es, baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di rumah.

"Baekhyun? Benarkan?"

"Tunggu, kau kenal dia?" tanya Luhan.

"Kami-Dia-" Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Ceritanya panjang."

Luhan tampak seperti dia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi dia memilih diam dan perlahan-lahan berjongkok di samping si kecil.

"Kami punya beberapa kue coklat di dapur," katanya. "Apa kau mau?" Dia bertanya pada si anak kecil lembut, dia butuh bicara dengan Baekhyun, hanya berdua saja.

Anak itu menjerit pelan dan menatap mamanya meminta izin, Baekhyun mengangguk meskipun ragu-ragu.

Sehun perlahan mengambil tangan anak kecil itu dengan tangannya yang lebih besar, lebih kasar dan membimbingnya ke dapur.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, matanya yang berkaca-kaca bertemu dengan mata indah hyung-nya. Dia perlahan-lahan menceritakan alasannya ke sini dengan gagap, "Aku-aku t-tidak t-tahu h-harus ke-kemana lagi..."

Hati Luhan pecah saat ia menatap matanya. Ia lalu mengambil tangan adiknya dalam genggamannya. "Tak apa. Rumahku milikmu juga."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Aku-aku t-tahu kau s-sangat m-marah t-tapi-"

"Aku tidak marah." Luhan meyakinkan. "Aku benar-benar tidak akan marah. Aku janji."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi sambil mempererat genggaman tangan pada Hyung-nya secara spontan, mencari kenyamanan. Setiap tindakan kebaikan, ia akan mencari setiap tindakan kebaikan.

"Jadi siapa yang harus kita hajar?"

Sehun hanya berkata seperti itu.

.

.

Dan saat Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang nyaman, menutupi anaknya dan dirinya dengan selimut lalu memeluk malaikat kecilnya erat.

Dia tahu bahwa besok, ia harus memberikan jawaban kepada hyung-nya.

Dia ketakutan.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Prolognya ada perubahan sedikit ya, silakan kalo ada yang mau baca lagi

Maaf ya kalo bahasanya ada yang aneh... Kalo ada yang kurang jelas tanya aja

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review~ *review lagi yaa hehe

Makasih juga buat juneeya100 atas sarannya :)

See ya~


	3. TWO

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

.

 **\- TWO -**

 **.**

 _ **The abused never trusts.**_

.

Baekhyun bangun jam 6 pagi. Tidak ada jam di ruangan itu, tapi ia tahu sekarang pasti sudah jam 6. Dia selalu memulai harinya dari jam 6 pagi. Biasanya ia keluar dan menitipkan Jungkook ke Taeyeon yang masih tidur lalu ia pergi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan pertamanya. Dia membersihkan toko roti, mengatur dan membersihkan meja kursi, mengepel lantai, lalu ia pergi ke dapur dan toilet untuk membersihkannya. Biasanya pemilik toko datang dan memberinya sedikit uang lalu Baekhyun segera keluar dari toko itu untuk pergi ke pekerjaan berikutnya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Hari ini, ia bangun dengan anaknya dalam dekapannya dan merasa benar-benar hangat. Dia tidak kedinginan seperti waktu ia mencoba menarik selimut tipis untuk menyelimuti Jungkook saat ia gemetar karena kedinginan. Anaknya tidak lagi merengek dalam tidurnya karena dingin. Ia juga tidak menangis dan tidak mengganggu tidur mamanya. Anak itu tidur dengan tenang seperti malaikat.

Baekhyun perlahan keluar dari selimut dan berjalan keluar, dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari celah pintu untuk melihat situasi, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Dia berjalan keluar dan entah bagaimana sampai pada tujuan yang diinginkannya, dapur. Dia segera mulai membuat sarapan. Pasangan itu, pasangan yang baik itu telah memperbolehkan dia dan anaknya yang berharga untuk menginap tadi malam jadi dia harus membalas kebaikan mereka sebelum ia pergi.

 _Dia akan pergi setelah membuat sarapan._

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia malah membuat sarapan di saat seharusnya ia menyelinap keluar ketika tidak ada yang terjaga. Mungkin secara tidak sadar ia ingin tinggal. Dia ingin tinggal di apartemen yang aman dengan selimut hangat dan bantal yang nyaman tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa, karena dia harus pergi. Karena meskipun Luhan dan kekasih tingginya baik sekarang, mungkin nanti mereka akan mulai marah, kesal dan terbebani olehnya. Mereka akan merasa terbebani dan kesal lalu mereka akan mengusirnya kapan saja. Mereka akan membentaknya dan Baekhyun telah merasakan pukulan Luhan sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak mau merasakannya lagi dan kekasihnya -Sehun- yang tinggi, ramping, berotot, dia pasti bisa menghancurkannya dengan mudah. Bagaimana jika anaknya memecahkan sesuatu lalu mereka mencoba untuk menyakitinya? Bagaimana jika dia ceroboh dan mereka memutuskan untuk menghukumnya? Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka melukai buah hatinya. Dia tidak bisa dan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, jadi dia meletakkan kembali piring ke meja dapur. Dia berjalan ke kamar tamu yang mewah di mana anaknya tidur, ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan hati-hati.

Dia mengeluarkan putranya dari bawah selimut dan mendudukkannya, anak kecil yang masih setengah tertidur itu merengek, "Mama?"

"K-Kookie-ah, k-kita h-harus p-pergi..." Dia berseru sedih dengan suara berbisik.

"Tapi Mama, aku ingin tinggal di sini." Anak itu menyatakan. "Tidak bisakah kita tinggal di sini?"

"Ti-tidak..." Dia menjawab sambil berusaha untuk memakaikan sepatu pada anaknya, ia akhirnya selesai dan hendak berjalan keluar dengan menggandeng Jungkook tapi anaknya mengangkat tangannya meminta untuk digendong dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menggendongnya meskipun bahunya masih sakit. _Anaknya jauh lebih penting._

Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan tenang, mencoba untuk membukanya tapi tidak berhasil. Dia meraih suatu simpul di pintu dan mencoba membukanya lagi, tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu mengeluarkan suara, mengejutkan Baekhyun, membuatnya terlonjak sambil melihat sekeliling lagi, khawatir karena kebisingan ini seseorang mungkin terbangun. Baekhyun buru-buru mencoba membuka pintu lebih keras dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya. Jika Luhan dan Sehun terbangun karena kebisingan ini, mereka akan sangat marah dan mereka mungkin menghukumnya. Air mata pertamanya lolos di saat ia memperbaiki posisi Jungkook dalam gendongannya dan mencoba membuka pintu lagi dan lagi dan-

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia terlonjak kaget dan segera berbalik, melihat ke sumber suara.

"H-hyung..."

"Kau mau pergi lagi, kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan marah, mendekati sebuah desisan tapi terdengar seperti Luhan masih berusaha untuk menahan dirinya, baik itu untuk Jungkook atau dirinya, dia tidak tahu.

"Aku-aku h-"

"Kau mau pergi meninggalkanku lagi, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa memahami pertanyaan itu sepenuhnya, ia tidak pernah meninggalkan hyungnya karena keinginannya sendiri, orang tuanya sudah sangat kesal padanya dan mengusirnya, lagi pula, bukankah Luhan membencinya?

Kenapa dia menginginkannya di sini? Kenapa dia membutuhkannya di sini? Sebagai sasaran amarahnya? Sebagai seorang budak? Sebagai pembantu?

Dia mau menjadi apapun asalkan anaknya bisa tinggal di sini dan tidur di tempat tidur yang nyaman dengan selimut untuk melindunginya dari dingin. Dia bisa tidur di lantai. Dia sudah pernah tidur di tempat-tempat yang jauh lebih buruk, setidaknya mereka punya atap di atas kepalanya.

"M-maaf a-aku-"

Luhan mendekat ke arahnya, Baekhyun dengan cepat menurunkan anaknya dari gendongan, menempatkannya di balik kakinya sehingga ia bisa melindunginya. Luhan meraih lengannya dengan geram, "Kau tidak punya tempat untuk pergi!" Dia mengguncangkan lengannya dengan keras. "Kenapa?! Kau ingin berakhir di jalanan lagi?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Anaknya mulai menangis keras dari ketegangan ini dan karena mamanya menangis. Luhan mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil berteriak, "J-jangan p-pukul a-aku! K-k-kumohon!"

"Luhan, apa-apaan kau?!"

Sehun berlari ke arah mereka, dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan berdiri di antara mereka, menghadap Luhan sambil membawa Baekhyun ke belakangnya, melindunginya di belakang tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Baekhyun menunduk sambil menangis pelan sementara hyungnya berteriak marah. "Dia mau pergi lagi! Dia mau meninggalkanku lagi!"

"Luhan, kumohon! Tenanglah." Sehun mencoba menenangkannya sambil perlahan-lahan meraih bahu Luhan dalam rengkuhannya dan berjalan pergi untuk menjauhkan kekasihnya dari Baekhyun yang masih menangis. Dia tahu bagaimana kepergian Baekhyun dari rumahnya adalah sesuatu yang mencipatakan trauma pada diri Luhan dan ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ia telah membuat hidup Baekhyun seperti neraka sehingga si rambut coklat memutuskan untuk pergi, melarikan diri dari pukulan dan kata-kata kejam.

Luhan perlahan mulai tenang, Baekhyun mengangkat anaknya yang menangis ke dalam pelukannya mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan lembut dan menepuk-nepuk pelan untuk menghindarkan anaknya dari rasa takut dan khawatir meskipun ia juga sangat ketakutan. Dia sangat ketakutan karena hyungnya terlihat sangat marah tadi. Dia pasti akan dihukum.

Dia mengayunkan anaknya pelan saat semua orang diam, senandung lirih Baekhyun terdengar dan Jungkook mulai tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Sehun berjalan ke arahnya untuk meminta maaf. Dia mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk mengambil alih Jungkook sehingga mereka bisa bicara dengan tenang, tapi Baekhyun malah mengemis belas kasihan, memohon pada mereka untuk tidak menyakiti anaknya.

"K-kumohon... aku akan m-melakukan a-apa-pun yang kau i-inginkan, t-t-tapi j-jangan s-sakiti a-anakku..." Baekhyun memohon, ia tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan membiarkannya keluar. Dia sekarang tahu, mereka memasang kunci di pintu sehingga ia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri. Tapi apa yang mereka inginkan darinya? Bisakah dia memohon agar bisa keluar dari sini? Mungkin dia bisa menjadi anak baik dan mereka akan membiarkannya pergi?

Sebelum Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk mencoba menghentikannya, Baekhyun mendahuluinya dengan kata-kata panjang untuk meminta belas kasihan.

"Aku-aku b-bisa m-memasak dan b-bersih-bersih... A-aku t-tidak p-punya u-uang, t-tapi a-aku b-bisa m-mencarinya! A-aku p-punya t-tubuh u-untuk di-ditawarkan! M-memang t-tidak b-banyak t-tapi aku-aku a-akan m-menjadi b-baik! A-aku j-janji! "

Sehun membeku untuk kedua kalinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya melihat wajah seseorang di depannya dan permohonannya. Hatinya hancur melihat _little darling_ yang bahkan tampak seperti dia tidak bisa menyakiti seekor lalat tapi rela menawarkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi anaknya. Dia merasa Baekhyun sudah salah menafsirkan situasi. Luhan memasang pengaman di pintu agar mereka bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal, bukan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan darinya. Tetapi kata-kata Baekhyun tadi hanya membuat hatinya patah, dan ia bertanya-tanya seberapa inginkah kau pergi sampai harus menawarkan diri untuk melarikan diri dari situasi ini?

"Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu, Baekhyun. Tenanglah."

Baekhyun menatapnya terisak sambil menatap Luhan yang juga sedang berusaha menahan air matanya.

Baekhyun seperti anak anjing yang disiksa, siap untuk mencakar demi bertahan hidup.

 _Korban kekerasan tidak akan mudah mempercayai._

.

.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini, kami tidak akan sering berada rumah." Luhan meyakinkan adik kecilnya.

"Aku-aku s-seharusnya t-tidak m-mem-bebanimu..."

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar tidak membebani kami." Sehun mendukung. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan _little darling_ dan anaknya pergi ke jalanan Seoul yang kejam.

"T-tapi-"

"Baekhyun." nada bicara Luhan menolak adanya argumen. "Kau tinggal di sini dan itu keputusan akhirnya."

Luhan benci menggunakan dan mengambil keuntungan dari kepatuhan adiknya terhadap sebuah perintah, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara. Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan sesuatu kecuali ia diperintahkan.

Baekhyun mendengar perintah keras dan jelas, tentu ia akan menaatinya. Kau tidak boleh melawan hyungmu.

"Apa kau perlu mengambil sesuatu dari tempat lamamu?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati, Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia telah diusir, dan tidak punya tempat lain untuk pergi.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan Luhan tahu dia berbohong. Baekhyun bukan pembohong yang handal.

"Jangan berbohong."

Baekhyun menunduk malu, ketahuan. Dia hanya tidak mau membebani mereka lagi. Dia tidak bisa membebani mereka lagi.

"H-hanya b-beberapa b-baju..."

"Kalau begitu Luhan bisa tinggal di sini dengan Jungkook dan kita akan pergi mengambilnya, oke?" tanya Sehun. "Ayo, pakai jaketmu."

Baekhyun bergegas pergi sementara Sehun meraih telepon dan memencet sebuah nomor. "Kau menelepon Kris, kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghajar pantat bajingan itu."

"Tendang selangkangannya untukku."

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil dengan Baekhyun berjalan dua langkah di belakang. Sehun melihat tindakan itu tetapi tidak berkomentar, ia sepertinya harus membuat catatan mental untuk ditanyakan pada Minseok. Apakah itu yang disebut rendah diri?

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan Sehun menyalakan mesin lalu melesat melalui jalan-jalan Seoul. Dia akan pergi ke markas Kris untuk menjemput Chanyeol dan Zelo, mereka akan menghajar mantan kekasih Baekhyun habis-habisan.

Siapa pun yang menjadi keluarga Luhan adalah keluarganya juga. Keluarga mereka. Tapi, bahkan jika Baekhyun adalah orang asing, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun tampak begitu polos untuk terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini.

Dan dengan izin dan perintah Kris, mereka bisa melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan, tetapi tidak boleh ada mayat.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening di perjalanan, ke mana mereka akan pergi? Sehun menuju ke dalam lingkungan yang lebih elit padahal seharusnya ia berbelok ke arah berlawanan untuk menuju ke Annaepyung.

"K-kemana k-kita a-kan p-pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya sedikit tersentak sambil membelalakkan matanya, melihat ke sekelilingnya tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti dikhianati dan ditipu. Apakah mereka akan membuangnya? Tapi Jungkook! Apakah Sehun akan menyakitinya? Apakah mereka akan menjualnya?

 _Tapi Jungkook!_

"Kita hanya akan menjemput seseorang di jalan, Baekhyun." Sehun berucap malas sambil memperbaiki kacamata hitamnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa rileks, tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya memainkan kuku jarinya samapi hampir mengeluarkan darah. Dia tahu bahwa itu bohong. Dia tahu bahwa Sehun berbohong, mereka akan menyakitinya dan menyakiti anaknya. Dia tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi Sehun sudah menolak tubuhnya yang ia tawarkan tapi Baekhyun tidak menyalahkannya. Baekhyun merasa dia tidak cukup cantik dan ditambah, Sehun sudah memiliki Luhan. Jika kau memiliki seseorang seperti hyung-nya pasti dia tidak akan melirik Baekhyun sama sekali. Dia perlu melakukan sesuatu, apa saja.

"K-kumohon..." Dia berucap menyedihkan bersamaan dengan air mata pertamanya yang lolos. "J-jangan s-sakiti a-anakku k-kumohon..."

Dia terus memohon hingga napasnya tersengal sampai akhirnya mobil berhenti mendadak dan Sehun membuka pintu sambil mengutuk lalu tiba-tiba berteriak.

" _Guys!_ Dia tidak bernapas!" Teriaknya pada orang-orang di dalam, Kris, suaminya Suho, Chanyeol dan orang kepercayaannya, Zelo.

Semua orang panik sementara Suho langsung berlari ke mobil, "Apa maksudmu?! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Sehun berteriak kembali, "Aku hanya berkata kita akan menjemput seseorang tapi ia malah terus memohon dan menangis!"

Semua orang bergegas ke arah mereka, Sehun membantu Baekhyun yang masih gemetar keluar dari mobil tapi ia malah memberontak dan menendang-nendang hingga Sehun melepaskannya dan ia jatuh ke tanah, bergerak mundur hingga mencapai ban mobil, memeluk lututnya ke dadanya sambil terengah-engah dan tersengal mencoba untuk membuat dirinya menjadi sekecil mungkin sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali.

Semua orang terus mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun sementara Sehun mengutuk dan mendesis melihat goresan panjang di lengannya akibat perlawanannya tadi. "Brengsek." Desisnya rendah, suaranya tertutupi oleh ocehan semua orang.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat seperti dia tidak punya rasa khawatir sama sekali. Dia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah percaya diri, saat ia sampai pada kerumunan di sekitar laki-laki yang menangis, ia memotong kerumunan itu dan memberi perintah pada semua orang untuk mundur.

Dia berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan perlahan-lahan meraih tangannya, dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di dadanya di mana jantungnya berada sambil berbicara; "Shh..." Dia menenangkan. "Baekhyun, tenanglah. Bernapas."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan air mata berlinang dan Chanyeol menunjukkan senyumannya yang paling hangat hingga membuat semua orang tersentak.

Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum. Bukan seringai, bukan senyum jahat atau mengejek, bukan juga senyum sinis. Senyuman yang benar-benar tulus.

"Ayolah." Ujar Chanyeol. "Bernapaslah sepertiku, _baby boy_. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Baekhyun hanya mencengkeram baju Chanyeol saat orang itu mencoba menenangkannya dengan perlahan. Dia tidak tahu siapa orang ini tapi kehadirannya sangat menenangkan. Caranya berbicara, seperti dia tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dia selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin didengarkan Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun akhirnya tenang dan napas cepatnya mulai normal kembali lalu Chanyeol membantunya berdiri.

"J-jangan m-menyakitiku..." Dia memohon, masih mencengkeram lengan yang menyokongnya.

"Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu." Chanyeol menjawab dan membawa Baekhyun ke mobil. "Masuk ke mobil agar kita bisa pergi dan mengambil barang-barangmu."

Baekhyun segera mematuhinya, naik ke kursi belakang seperti yang diperintahkan. Semua orang masih menganga dan tidak bisa berkata-kata sambil menatap mereka berdua.

"Kalian ikut atau tidak?"

Zelo dan Sehun tersentak dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

 _Sejak kapan dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu?_

.

.

Mereka berjalan ke atas menaiki tangga yang panjang, membayangkan Baekhyun harus melalui tangga ini sehari-hari dengan seorang anak digendongannya.

Dia memimpin jalan dan berhenti di depan pintu apartemen lamanya. Saat ia akan mengetuk terdengar sebuah suara yang mengganggu.

"Baekhyunnie?"

Mereka semua berbalik ke arah sumber suara dan mereka menemukan seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Taeyeon.

Taeyeon. 25 tahun. Kepala prostitusi di Anaepyung. Penggoda. Perhitungan. Licik.

"N-noona?"

Dia mengamati semua orang di sekitarnya, di sana ada pemimpin Wu, anjing penjaga, dan pembunuh bayaran.

Pemimpin Wu, Phoenix, Park Chanyeol.

Anjing penjaga, Oh Sehun.

Pembunuh bayaran dalam pelatihan, Zelo.

Dia menatap Chanyeol dan menundukkan kepalanya, hanya kepalanya, untuk penghormatan lalu membuat kontak mata. "Phoenix."

"Taeyeon."

"Apa pun yang dia lakukan," Dia berkata. "Aku akan membayar semuanya."

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa Phoenix mengejutkan kami dengan kehadirannya di Anaepyung?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Taeyeon." Dia berkata dengan tenang. "Jangan melampaui batas."

"Jangan bunuh dia." Taeyeon tiba-tiba menyatakan, bukan permintaan atau permohonan. Dia tidak akan memohon. "Dia memiliki seorang putra."

"Aku tahu, Taeyeon."

"Sialan, lalu apa urusanmu dengan Baekhyun?" Dia menggeram, benar-benar melupakan formalitas.

"Karena Baekhyun berada di bawah perlindungan Wu sekarang."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Dia bertanya mengejek. "Karena dia sudah menjadi mainanmu sekarang?"

"Karena dia adalah adik Byun Luhan."

Taeyon tampak terkejut, ia melebarkan matanya sedikit lalu menenangkan dirinya dan menelan ludahnya kasar, "Jaehyun ada di dalam."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, Taeyeon." Chanyeol mulai kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan menyebarkan berita untukku?"

Dia menunjuk Zelo dan pria itu berjalan ke depan, mengambil dompetnya untuk membayar wanita itu agar melakukan perintah Chanyeol. Tapi dengan cepat Taeyeon menampar tangan anak itu.

"Simpan uangmu, Phoenix." Dia melambaikan tangan. "Aku akan melakukannya demi Baekhyunnie."

Wow. Wow, Taeyeon, sang pelacur menolak uang karena seorang Baekhyun.

"Jaga dirimu, Baekhyun." Taeyeon berkata pada Baekhyun, matanya tiba-tiba melunak. Dia hanya memeluknya sebentar sebelum Chanyeol mengusirnya lagi.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Taeyeon mendengus kesal lalu berbalik, menghentakkan sepatu hak tingginya sambil dengan sengaja mengayunkan pinggulnya dibalik _mini dress_ yang dipakainya di siang bolong.

Zelo bersiul pelan sementara tiga orang lainnya hanya memandang punggung orang yang baru saja pergi. "Mulut yang luar biasa." Zelo menyatakan.

"Dan bokong yang indah." Chanyeol menjawab, menyeringai sementara Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan hidungnya.

 _Dia mencoba mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi mimpi terburuknya._

 _ **Ayah dari anaknya.**_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Hahahaha Chanyeol -_- Baek yang sabar yaaa

Oke kebanyakan nanya kenapa anak baekhyun itu jungkook bukan taehyung aja?

Jawabannya... suka-suka penulisnya lah... HAHAHAHA

Aku sebenernya juga gak tau kenapa :p

Udah deh aku mau coba jawab review2 kalian tapi gak semua yaa

 **Yeolbanana:** iya baek dipanggil mama, yang hamilin baek kemungkinan si jaehyun tp emang kayaknya jaehyun deh

 **Juneeya100:** bisa dibilang gitu tapi orang luar tahunya mereka pacaran, mungkin chanhun lagi jalan2 terus liat baek lagi digodain preman *apasih

 **Nining-san:** Chap ini udah ada chanbaeknya kan? Dikit tapi hehe. Tunggu aja ya

 **YuRhachan:** ada apa sebenarnya dg baek? Hanya Tuhan dan penulis asli yang tahu :P

* * *

Oh iya, aku update ff ini tergantung update-an ff aslinya. Sebenernya ff ini dulu udah sampe 40-an chapter, tapi sama author-nya dihapus semua terus diulang/dibenerin, jadi ff aslinya masih sampe chap 2 juga

Eh kalo aku terjemahin ff lagi mau gak? Jawab ya... Aku lagi gak ada kerjaan hehe

Sebenernya ada beberapa ff chanbaek yg bagus (menurutku) tapi pake b inggris, kalo mau aku bakal terjemahin buat kalian ;)

Makasih semuanya yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	4. THREE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

.

 **\- THREE -**

 **.**

 _ **Jungkook adalah hal yang paling berharga baginya.**_

 _ **Anaknya adalah alasan kenapa dia masih bisa terbangun setiap pagi.**_

.

 _Anak kecil tidak menyukai Luhan._

 _Anak kecil membenci Luhan._

Jungkook mulai menangis karena ingin bersama mamanya, merengek dengan suara nyaring setelah mamanya meninggalkannya, Luhan memberinya beberapa cokelat dan susu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan! Dia tahu dia tidak boleh memberikan makanan manis pada balita sebelum sarapan tapi dia malah melakukannya. Saat mereka duduk, ia mencoba untuk perlahan-lahan memperkenalkan diri; "Namaku Luhan, hyung mamamu." Dia berkata riang.

Anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening dan menatapnya ragu. "Mamaku tidak punya hyung." Dia menyatakan.

Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi tapi anak kecil itu memutuskan untuk mulai berbicara lagi; "Mungkin itu sebabnya mama menangis, karena ia tidak punya hyung."

Luhan membeku dan perlahan-lahan mengepalkan tangannya. Wajah menangis adiknya bukan sesuatu yang baru baginya. Dia sudah pernah melihatnya beberapa kali dan dialah yang telah menyebabkannya. Dia tahu bagaimana Baekhyun akan mulai gemetar lalu perlahan-lahan air matanya akan jatuh, jika si pelaku tidak berhenti menyakitinya maka dia akan mulai meratap dengan suara parau, terus meminta maaf dan membuat alasan untuk menghindar. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, ratapan akan mereda dan hanya akan ada isak tangis tapi akhirnya Baekhyun akan mulai tenang dan menerima hukumannya sambil menatap sedih si pelaku yang biasanya adalah keluarganya, _hyungnya_.

 _ **Kantin penuh dengan tawa dan celoteh para siswa. Luhan telah duduk di meja tepat di tengah-tengah kantin, dengan kelompok populer. Mereka tertawa dengan keras, dan pacar Luhan, untuk saat itu, meletakkan tangannya pada pahanya di bawah meja. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hati Luhan membencinya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan ketidaknyamanan itu dan hanya tersenyum. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, cukup bosan, lalu menemukan adiknya berjalan melalui kantin dengan langkah ragu-ragu sambil melihat ke sekeliling, mencari seseorang.**_

 _ **Mata cokelat Baekhyun perlahan memeriksa seluruh tempat itu dan tiba-tiba menemukan sepasang mata indah hyungnya. Mereka membuat kontak mata dan perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun membuat senyum persegi panjangnya dan melambaikan tangan pada hyungnya penuh semangat sambil memegang makanannya. Luhan tampak gugup, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah adiknya dan ia ingin tetap seperti itu. Dia sekarang salah satu anak populer dan dia tidak bisa mengakui adiknya. Adiknya yang diganggu, adiknya yang ditindas oleh laki-laki yang sedang meletakkan tangannya di pahanya.**_

 _ **Saat Siwon melihat kekasihnya terganggu, ia melihat arah pandangannya. Dia menyikutnya dan Luhan menatapnya langsung. "Kau kenal pecundang itu?"**_

 _ **"Tidak." Luhan memutuskan lalu menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya sementara adiknya menjatuhkan tangannya dan senyum cerianya pun menghilang perlahan.**_

 _ **Kakaknya membencinya.**_

 _ **Baekhyun mungkin saja memakan makanannya di bilik toilet.**_

 _ **Luhan mungkin saja telah menyakiti saudaranya dan mendesis padanya agar ia tidak berbicara dengannya di sekolah.**_

"Mamamu menangis?" Tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan diri dari kenangan mengerikan itu.

Jungkook mengangguk mengambil menggigit cokelatnya. "Selalu setelah _daddy_ pergi."

"Apa kau tahu kenapa?" Dia bertanya. Dia tahu ini salah, mencari informasi dari anak adiknya. Tapi ya, dia sudah melakukan hal-hal yang jauh lebih buruk.

"Tidak," anak itu menjawab. "Ketika _dad_ pulang, mama bilang aku harus bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurku."

Tenggorokan Luhan terasa mengganjal. Hidup adiknya pasti seperti neraka. Kekasih yang kasar dan anak untuk dilindungi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan buruk Baekhyun, meskipun ia tidak memiliki hidup yang paling menakjubkan. Matanya mulai berair dan Jungkook melihatnya. Jungkook hanya menepuk lengan Luhan dan berkata dengan tenang; "Tak apa, hyung cantik. Mama sangat kuat."

Luhan mulai menangis dan memeluk anak kecil itu. Jungkook perlahan membalas pelukan hyung cantik itu dan menepuk punggungnya seakan ia merasakan apa yang dirasakannya.

 _Dia mewarisi sifat mamanya._

.

.

Dia menghela napasnya kasar.

Jaehyun ada di balik pintu, di balik pintu ini.

Dia takut, dia sangat takut.

Dia hanya berdiri dengan gugup dan gemetar sampai sebuah kepalan besar dari belakangnya mengetuk kasar pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali. Dia tersentak dan menoleh pada pemilik tangan itu -Chanyeol- yang hanya melihat ke depan seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Terdengar teriakan dan geraman -"Apa?!"- sementara pintu mulai terbuka dan Jaehyun pun muncul. Dia selalu terlihat tampan, rambut hitam, hidung mancung, bibir tebal dan mata cokelat gelap. Baekhyun selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa ia memilihnya. _Maksudnya, dia bukan hal yang tercantik._

Jaehyun melihat Baekhyun yang berada di barisan depan, dan ia membuka mulutnya untuk membentaknya kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sialan?!"

Baekhyun terlonjak ke belakang membentur tubuh Sehun dan yang lebih tinggi menepuk bahunya dengan lembut untuk menenangkan dirinya. Saat itulah Jaehyun melihat tiga raksasa di belakangnya, mereka jelas bisa mendengarnya menelan air liurnya kasar.

"B-Bos." Jaehyun membungkuk dua kali, menatap Chanyeol dengan gemetar. _Apa yang Baekhyun sialan itu lakukan hingga Phoenix datang ke sini? Bagaimana bisa dia membuat marah seorang Wu?_

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka semua, mengangguk mengerti. Pandangannya jatuh lagi pada Baekhyun, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkeram rambutnya, menarik Baekhyun ke arahnya, memaksanya hingga hampir tersandung dan hanya meringis pelan. Ini menyedihkan bagaimana pun ia tampak seperti sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tangannya meraih cengkeraman Jaehyun, berusaha keras untuk melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desisnya pada Baekhyun dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi penghinaan ini. Biasanya Jaehyun memukulnya atau menyiksanya di sini tapi tidak pernah dengan adanya orang-orang yang melihat. Jaehyun tidak pernah keluar dengannya dan Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya di hadapan teman-teman Jaehyun karena mereka sudah menginjaknya berkali-kali.

Jaehyun tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari si kecil, sehingga ia menarik rambutnya lebih keras dan memerintahkan; "Minta maaf!"

"M-maafkan a-aku!"

"Lepaskan dia, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menatap pistol yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh Zelo dan Sehun. Seperti yang diperintahkan Chanyeol, dia membiarkan si kecil itu pergi. Dia melepaskan Baekhyun dan dia merasa terbakar saat ia mundur, tangan di udara.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol bersuara, dengan suara tegas dan berwibawa. "Pergi ambil barang-barangmu."

Baekhyun bergegas pergi, masih ketakutan melihat pistol yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya. Dari mana Sehun mendapatkan senjata itu? Apakah mereka akan membunuhnya? Apakah mereka akan membunuh Jaehyun? Atau anaknya?

Ia terisak lagi sambil memasukkan barang terakhir ke dalam tas ransel kecil -boneka beruang Jungkook yang Taeyeon berikan untuknya.- Tas itu sangat kecil, hanya terisi pakaiannya dan pakaian Jungkook. Pakaian Baekhyun memang hanya sedikit. Hanya beberapa jaket, celana jeans dan kemeja.

Dia meletakkan tali tas itu di bahunya dan berjalan keluar untuk melihat situasi di ruang tamu. Dia perlahan-lahan berjalan saat tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Semua orang sedang melihat percakapan intens antara Chanyeol dan Jaehyun yang sudah sedikit terluka.

"Apa yang dilakukan jalang itu?" Jaehyun bertanya, "Karena aku tidak akan membayar untuk itu."

"Jalang itu tidak melakukan apa pun." Chanyeol meludah, "Tapi sejak kapan Wu membuang jalang mereka ke jalanan?" Dia geram dan Sehun memaksa Jaehyun untuk berlutut dengan kasar, lututnya membuat kontak dengan lantai dan dia mengerang keras.

"Dia bukan milikku!" Jaehyun berucap kebohongan. "Aku melakukan seks dengannya lalu dia hamil!"

Ia berbohong, karena ia tahu cukup baik bahwa Kris tidak mungkin mengizinkan anak buahnya menghabisi anggota wu yang lain. Jadi ia berbohong, mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun hanya pelacur yang ia gunakan, bukan kekasihnya.

"Kau ingin memberitahuku bahwa dia," tanyanya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun. Jadi mereka melihat ke arahnya. "hanyalah pelacur?"

Jaehyun mengangguk cepat agar mereka percaya padanya. Dia harus membuat mereka percaya padanya. Jika mereka tidak percaya, Chanyeol punya hak untuk menembaknya saat ini juga.

Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai apartemen. Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang sangat dihormati bahkan Jaehyun membungkuk kepadanya, Sehun tidak berbicara sama sekali dihadapannya dan berdiri di belakangnya ketika mereka berdiri. Dia mungkin bodoh tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh menentangnya.

"Benarkah itu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak mendengarkan dan tidak memahami apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka tadi, ia sangat panik. Apa yang mereka katakan? Apa yang Chanyeol tanyakan kepadanya? Benarkah apanya? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Pada akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk sekali, dengan ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuang napasnya kasar dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Sekarang ia tidak bisa membunuh bajingan itu. Dia sangat membencinya dan ini adalah sebuah kesempatan. Kau tidak boleh membunuh orangmu sendiri tanpa alasan. Baekhyun adalah alasannya dan sekarang tidak lagi.

"Bersenang-senangah. _No Blood_." Ia memerintahkan Zelo dan berjalan pergi sementara Sehun menarik Baekhyun agar mengikuti di belakangnya saat Phoenix memimpin jalan.

Baekhyun mengikuti mereka di belakang dengan buru-buru dan tiba-tiba saat di tengah-tengah tangga, dia mendengar suara hantaman keras dan jeritan. Dia kembali menatap apartemen itu dan mengambil langkah untuk kembali. Dia buru-buru menaiki tangga tapi dengan segera Sehun melihatnya. "Kemana kau pergi?!" Dia memanggilnya.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya, ia tidak bermaksud, tapi Jaehyun menjerit sekali lagi. Apa yang terjadi? Dia harus melihatnya. Dia perlu memastikan jika Jaehyun baik-baik saja. Apakah dia terluka? Apakah dia terjatuh? Apakah orang itu menyakitinya?

Dia berlari menaiki tangga sementara Sehun meneriakinya tapi kemudian;

" **Baekhyun.** " Sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Suara itu tegas, berkuasa, berwibawa. _Kejam_. "Kembali kesini."

Dia berhenti melawan hanya sampai erangan lain bergema keras melalui lorong-lorong bangunan. Dia berdebat tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Haruskah ia kembali berjalan dan melihat Jaehyun atau haruskah ia mematuhi suara yang memerintah itu? Haruskah ia mengikuti naluri dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk menyerah, berbalik dan mengikuti perintah pemilik suara yang kuat itu? Atau haruskah ia tetap berjalan untuk melihat apakah kekasih dalam hidupnya itu baik-baik saja?

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Baekhyun berbalik sambil mengeluarkan rengekan kecil dan berjalan menuruni tangga lagi. Chanyeol menunggunya dan segera setelah ia turun, ia berdiri menyamping, menginginkan Baekhyun untuk memimpin jalan sehingga ia tidak akan melihat ayah dari anaknya itu dipukuli. Baekhyun melewatinya dengan patuh dan berjalan dengan mereka seperti anak baik. Dia perlahan-lahan berjalan bersama lalu Sehun membuka pintu mobil untuknya sementara ia sedikit melirik gedung itu. Bangunan yang ia datangi bersama Jaehyun sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. _Ketika dia tidak punya apa-apa, hanya punya Jaehyun._

 _Sekarang ia harus kehilangan Jaehyun._

 _Tapi dia punya Jungkook sekarang. Anaknya yang berharga._

.

.

Dia perlahan-lahan menurunkan mereka dari mobil dan Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya untuk mambalasnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kekuatan yang memancar dari orang itu. Langkah-langkah percaya diri dan suara yang memerintah. Dia tidak bertanya apapun pada Sehun, tapi ia hanya memerintahkan dengan kuat dan suaranya yang tegas serta dominan akan memaksa orang yang paling berkuasa sekalipun untuk berlutut padanya. Baekhyun mungkin sedikit berlebihan tapi pria itu menakutinya. Dia sangat mengingatkannya pada ayahnya, _ayahnya yang selalu membuatnya takut._

Sehun dan dia berjalan menuju lift sementara Sehun menatap tas kecil yang Baekhyun pegang dengan sangat erat. Itu menyedihkan, tas itu sangat kecil. Kenapa ia memegangnya begitu erat?

"Apa itu semua barang-barangmu?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun melihat ke bawah karena malu. Dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya membawa semua pakaian mereka. Dia bisa saja hanya membawa milik Jungkook dan jaketnya. Mungkin dia harus membuang miliknya beberapa karena dia tidak mungkin membebani pasangan ini, pasangan baik yang sudah memberi mereka tempat tidur lembut dan ruang mewah yang hangat untuk tidur.

"Aku-aku b-bisa m-membuang m-milikku-"

"Tidak tidak." Sehun memotong. "Bukan seperti itu."

Mereka hanya terdiam sampai pintu lift terbuka. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju apartemen dan Sehun menekan kode sambil memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun meskipun ia meragukan bahwa Baekhyun akan mengingat dan menggunakannya.

Mereka mulai berjalan masuk, Sehun meletakkan dompetnya dan kunci di meja kecil. Baekhyun menunggu agar Sehun berjalan duluan lalu ia mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu tapi Baekhyun berharap dia tidak melakukannya.

"I-ibu..." Dia berucap perlahan.

Ibunya. Ibunya yang cantik dan pintar duduk di sofa bersama Luhan. Hanya Luhan. Dimana Jungkook? _Dimana Jungkook?!_

"Ti-tidak..." Ucapnya ketakutan. Mereka mengambil anaknya, kan? Mereka membawa anaknya pergi! Mereka mengambil Jungkook pergi!

Ibunya menatapnya sedih, lalu berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya. Menariknya menuju sebuah pelukan. "Maafkan aku." Dia berbisik di telinganya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Dia tahu kenapa ia meminta maaf. Dia meminta maaf karena ayahnya membawa anaknya pergi dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Mereka mengambil anaknya pergi... Jungkook tidak dalam pelukannya lagi. Ia meluncur turun dari pelukannya jatuh ke lantai sambil memeluk kakinya. "Ti-tidak..." Dia berbisik. "K-kalian t-tidak b-bisa m-melakukan i-ini p-padaku..."

Dia begitu hancur pada saat itu. Tenggorokannya tersumbat, dadanya terasa sangat sakit, kepalanya seakan ditumbuk seperti jika seseorang memukulnya dengan palu. Anaknya adalah alasannya untuk hidup. Anaknya adalah yang terpenting. _Jika anaknya tidak ada dalam pelukannya, maka ia tidak punya alasan untuk hidup_.

"K-kembali-kan a-anakku... K-kembalikan a-anakku!" Dia menangis di kaki ibunya tapi dia melihat ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Wanita sepertinya tidak akan menangis. Sehun melihatnya dengan marah dan juga simpati. Luhan berlari memeluk adiknya di lantai, berusaha menenangkannya, air matanya jatuh bersama dengan Baekhyun. Hanya air matanya, tidak dengan rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang dialami Baekhyun.

"K-kalian t-tidak b-bisa m-melakukan i-ini p-padaku k-kalian t-tidak b-bisa! m-melakukan i-ini p-padaku..." Dia berteriak dan merintih agak keras. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya. Dia selalu menjadi anak baik. Dia baik, ia hanya bodoh. Apakah ini salahnya jika dia bodoh? Jika dia tidak cantik? Jika dia bukan kebanggaan ayahnya? Dia selalu patuh. Dia mungkin punya anak di luar nikah tapi itu bukan salah Jungkook, itu salahnya. Mereka tidak bisa membawa anaknya pergi! Mereka tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya!

Dia perlu memohon. Ya, dia perlu memohon dengan keras dan dia harus bisa menyenangkan orang tuanya entah bagaimana caranya sehingga mereka akan membiarkannya bersama anaknya. Dia akan pergi ke busan dan tinggal di sana. Dia akan melakukan banyak pekerjaan dan akan memberikan semua uangnya. Mereka hanya perlu memberikan anaknya kembali.

"K-kumohon... aku-aku a-akan m-melakukan a-apa yang k-kalian i-inginkan. T-tapi b-berikan d-dia k-kembali. Aku-aku b-bisa m-menjadi b-budakmu... A-apa-pun. " Pintanya. " T-tapi b-berikan k-kembali a-anakku..."

 _Mereka sudah mengambil hal yang paling berharga baginya. Mereka membawa Jungkook pergi._

\- TBC -

* * *

Yeah... Drama dimulai~~~

Nih udah update cepet hehehe

Waw masih pada bingung jungkook anak siapa... Kalo menurutku sih jungkook emang anaknya Jaehyun dan Baekhyun sama sekali gak punya hubungan apa-apa sama osh, pcy, zelo. Kayaknya gitu sih

Makasih semua yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	5. FOUR

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

.

 **\- FOUR -**

 **.**

Mereka membawa pergi bagian dari jiwanya.

Baekhyun merasa seperti cangkang kosong.

Dia hampir tampak seperti orang mati. Permohonan dan teriakan nama anaknya belum juga berhenti; tapi keinginannya untuk hidup sudah terhenti. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa tawa dan rengekan bayinya. Dia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya cukup kejam untuk membawanya pergi. Dia melakukan kesalahan, ia memiliki Jungkook di luar nikah, ya, tapi itu adalah kesalahannya bukan Jungkook. Permohonannya menjadi semakin memilukan saat ia menatap ke depan, air matanya tidak juga berhenti karena mereka menetes akibat dari sakit hatinya. _Apakah ini efek samping saat kehilangan bagian dari jiwamu?_

"B-berikan k-kembali a-anakku..." Dia memohon dengan nada yang terdengar menyakitkan. Dadanya terasa sakit, anaknya tidak ada dalam pelukannya. Anaknya tidak dalam pelukannya lagi. Dia tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia sudah makan, atau apakah dia merasa hangat, atau apakah dia sedang tersenyum, apakah dia senang, apakah dia menjadi anak baik, apakah dia tidak terluka. Dia tidak bisa memeluknya erat dan bergumam manis di telinganya. Dia tidak bisa menggendongnya dan menyanyikannya lagu agar ia tertidur. Dia hanya bisa melihat wajah anaknya dalam imajinasinya. Wajah putranya yang tersenyum indah, tawanya saat Baekhyun akhirnya punya waktu untuk bermain dengannya. Senyumnya yang lebar dan manis saat Baekhyun akhirnya memberikan sesuatu yang lezat untuk makan. Bagaimana dia akan menawari mamanya beberapa tapi Baekhyun akan berbohong bahwa ia tidak lapar dan Jungkook akan dengan senang hati memakan semuanya.

"K-kalian t-tidak b-bisa m-melakukan i-ini p-padaku..." Dia berucap dengan air matanya yang sudah tak terbendung. Dia sekarang berada di sofa. Ia diangkat oleh Sehun yang baik dan kuat. Dia tidak merasakannya, ia tidak merasa ada lengan yang mengangkatnya. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dia malah merasa seperti sedang melihat dari sudut ruangan, seolah-olah ia tidak ada dalam tubuhnya lagi. Apakah ini efek samping kehilangan bagian dari jiwamu? Tiba-tiba dia tidak berada di sudut ruang tamu Luhan, dia berada di sudut ruang tamu rumah orangtuanya. Dia menyaksikan ayahnya menamparnya di wajah. Dia masih bisa merasakan denyut dari tamparan pertama ayahnya yang pernah diberikan kepadanya. Dia berumur 10 tahun saat itu, ia begitu pendek dan kecil, dia juga menangis.

Tiba-tiba anak itu menjadi bukan dirinya, tapi berubah menjadi Jungkook.

Anaknya itu yang sedang berteriak dan ditampar.

Tidak.

 _Tidak._

"Tidak..."

Mungkin ayahnya akan memberi sedikit belas kasihan pada Jungkook. Karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang dominan, bukan submisif seperti dia dan Luhan. Mungkin dia akan menyukainya. Mungkin dia tidak akan menyakitinya atau menggertaknya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi dari harapan palsu. Dia tahu ayahnya akan membencinya juga.

"K-kumohon..." Dia berucap, itu salahnya. Itu semua kesalahannya. Sekarang Jungkook menderita karena dia. Dia mulai menangis lagi dengan keras saat keluarganya mencoba menenangkannya tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada yang bisa menentang Byun. Ini semua salahnya, jika saja ia tidak menjadi jalang seperti ini, semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Jika saja dia tidak bodoh, anaknya tidak akan berada jauh darinya. Dia seharusnya tidak datang ke sini. Dia seharusnya tidak datang ke sini, Luhan pasti mengatakan kepada orang tuanya lalu ayahnya mengambil anaknya pergi. Ini semua salahnya!

Baekhyun perlahan mulai menggaruk lengannya. Itu kebiasaannya yang berbahaya, kebiasaan bodohnya saat gugup dan takut. Dia akan menggaruk dengan kukunya sampai hampir meneluarkan darah. Itu sangat menyakitkan dan perih, tapi itu tidak mengganggunya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan realitas kejam yang ia hadapi saat ini.

Mereka membawa pergi bagian dari jiwanya.

Baekhyun merasa seperti cangkang kosong.

.

.

Luhan berdiri, memakai jaket dan berjalan arah ke pintu. Ibunya menghentikannya dan bertanya; "Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu." Luhan mengatakan dengan tegas. "Aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Jika kau meminta bantuannya," Ibunya mengingatkan, "Dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu sebagai balasannya."

"Bagaimana ibu tahu aku akan menemuinya?"

"Phoenix atau Kris," Dia menyatakan. "Keduanya kejam dengan cara mereka sendiri. Jangan membuat kesepakatan dengan setan."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kita orang suci." Luhan mendengus. "Kita sama buruknya."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang orang-orang ini bisa lakukan."

"Aku sadar jika mereka orang-orang berbahaya," ia berhenti sejenak. "Itu sebabnya aku akan meminta bantuan mereka."

 _Aku akan memperbaikinya._

 _Atau setidaknya aku akan mencoba._

.

.

Luhan pergi ke orang-orang berpengaruh dan paling kuat yang dia tahu.

 _Dragon dan Phoenix._

Kris dan Chanyeol, pemimpin-pemimpin Wu.

Dan ia memohon. Dia memohon pada mereka sambil berlutut.

"Kumohon." Dia meraih tangan Kris, "Kau harus membantuku."

"Luhan, Sayang. Bangunlah." kata Suho sambil mencoba membantu Luhan berdiri tapi Luhan menolaknya. Dia harus melakukan hal ini. Suho menatap Kris dan yang lebih tinggi yang menyuruhnya untuk mundur. Chanyeol hanya duduk di sana, memegang segelas alkohol, menonton adegan itu.

Kris meraih tangan Luhan kembali dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Luhan mengangkat wajah sedihnya, memohon pada Kris, "Anak adikku... Dia dibawa pergi."

"Adikmu? Maksudmu Baekhyun?" tanya Kris.

Nah, Chanyeol mulai tertarik sekarang.

"Ayah kami membawanya pergi..." Dia berkata. "Kau harus membantu kami, kumohon."

"Tenang, Luhan." Kris berkata, "ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Luhan menarik napas dan mulai menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi. "Aku menelepon ibu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menemukan Baekhyun tapi ayahku mendengarnya dan dia datang bersama dengan banyak pria, Sehun tidak ada di rumah, aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka..." katanya. "Kau harus membantuku... Aku akan melakukan apa saja..."

"Bangunlah, Luhan." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbicara. "Itu mengganggu."

Luhan perlahan dibantu oleh Kris dan Suho untuk duduk. Luhan mendengus dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Aku punya uang, banyak." Dia menyatakan, seakan berusaha meyakinkan Phoenix untuk membantu. "Tolong bantu aku."

"Jika aku mau, aku tidak akan melakukannya untuk uang." Chanyeol menjawab, suara mantap, tegas dan entah bagaimana sedikit lembut. Dia selalu lembut, dengan caranya sendiri. "Aku akan melakukannya karena kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini. Aku ikut."

Luhan berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluknya, meskipun minuman yang Chanyeol pegang hampir tumpah, ia tidak peduli dan tetap memeluknya erat. Memiliki dukungan Phoenix berarti mereka pasti akan mendapatkan Jungkook kembali. Dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan untuk keluarganya setiap hari.

"Oke, lepaskan aku sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Luhan tersenyum dan malah memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas. Chanyeol mungkin dingin, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak tatapan mata indah itu. Sama seperti milik Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan membesar-besarkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia belum bisa berhenti berpikir tentang si rambut coklat, tapi dia akan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun selalu terlintas dalam pikirannya, beberapa kali sebenarnya. Itu merupakan hal yang besar. Chanyeol rasa ia tidak benar-benar tertarik, tetapi Baekhyun yang submisif entah bagaimana membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Anggap saja ia tertarik. Meskipun, pemimpin Wu tidak boleh memiliki pelacur sebagai kekasihnya. Dia tidak peduli pada apa yang orang pikirkan tapi Baekhyun datang dalam satu paket. Dia datang dengan seorang anak.

Siapapun yang akan Chanyeol pilih menjadi kekasihnya, harus memahami bahwa ia membutuhkan seorang keturunan. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengamankan tahtanya di Wu dan juga Park. Dia juga masih meragukan apakah Baekhyun masih bisa hamil lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir tentang si rambut coklat sebanyak itu.

"-Yeol, Chanyeol?"

"Hmm." Dia menjawab, tidak benar-benar memperhatikan.

"Aku harus pergi ke bandara untuk menuju Cina kurang dari satu jam lagi. Ma-ku sangat menyebalkan." Kris menggerutu. "Apa kau bisa menangani ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, ini bukan masalah besar. Apa hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi?

.

.

Rupanya Tuan Byun sudah punya rencana.

Dia tidak akan memberikan anak itu kembali dengan mudah.

"Tuan Byun, jika Anda tidak mau mengembalikannya secara baik-baik, aku harus menggunakan kekerasan." Chanyeol mengancam sambil duduk di ruang kerja Tuan Byun. Mereka punya pertemuan bisnis.

"Tuan Park." Orang yang sudah tua tapi jahat itu berkata, "Anda seorang pebisnis. Aku yakin Anda mengerti. Aku tidak bisa punya anak pelarian dan cucu bajingan yang bisa merusak citraku di depan umum. Aku akan membawa bajingan itu ke panti asuhan."

"Dia anak Baekhyun. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang bisa memutuskan itu."

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak mampu membuat keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia anak yang bodoh. Itu sebabnya."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Biarkan anak itu bersama Ma-nya, dan kita bisa membuat kesepakatan."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan anak itu." Tuan Byun berkata, kemudian dia menatap Phoenix hati-hati, tiba-tiba memiliki ide. "Tapi kenapa Phoenix bisa kemari untuk bernegosiasi tentang anak Baekhyun?"

"Aku di sini karena Luhan memintaku untuk membantu."

"Maksudmu, kau tidak tertarik?"

"Maaf?"

"Aku dengar kau sedang mencari pendamping,"

"Apakah Anda mencoba untuk menawarkan Baekhyun padaku?"

"Aku mencoba untuk membuat kesepakatan."

"Dengan menawarkan anakmu?" Chanyeol bertanya, tersinggung, untuk Baekhyun. Wow, Tuan Byun terus mengejutkannya. Tapi apa yang dia harapkan?

"Dia seorang anak yang manis dan penurut." Tuan Byun yang menjijikkan mencoba memancing nafsu Chanyeol atas anaknya. "Aku yakin kau bisa memanfaatkannya. Kau butuh seorang keturunan."

"Aku tidak akan memaksa anak Anda untuk menikahiku." Chanyeol berkata dengan kasar, jijik. "Dia tidak pantas menikah dengan cara seperti ini."

 _ **Dia tidak pantas untuk menikah dengan seseorang sepertiku.**_

"Oh, sepertinya kau sudah memikirkannya sebelum ini." Tuan Byun mengejek.

"Tuan Byun." Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Kalau begitu suruh ayah dari anak itu untuk menikah dengannya. Aku tidak akan memberikan anak itu kembali kecuali jika ia memiliki seseorang yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Chanyeol mulai tenang untuk beberapa saat. Dia harus berpikir. Tidak akan pernah ia akan membiarkan Jaehyun menikahi Baekhyun. Tidak setelah Jaehyun menjambak rambutnya dan menghinanya di depan bosnya. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menikahi Baekhyun, karena mereka bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Yang lebih kecil terlihat polos, dan dia ingin tetap menjaga kepolosan itu. Menikahinya akan merusak kepolosannya itu.

Dia tidak bisa keluar dari masalah ini tanpa kesepakatan.

"Berikan anak itu kembali pada Ma-nya dan aku akan memikirkannya, kita sepakat?"

"Tidak," Tuan Byun menolak.

"Anda harus bekerja sama denganku," Chanyeol mencoba. "Aku harus memikirkannya dulu dan kita tidak bisa memisahkan anak itu dari Ma-nya sampai aku memutuskannya."

Tuan Byun perlahan berpikir dan mendesah dalam kekalahan, "Baik."

Chanyeol berdiri, mengancingkan jasnya cepat dan memberikan kata perpisahan. "Kita akan bicara lagi lain kali. Terima kasih, Tuan Byun."

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati, Phoenix."

Chanyeol berjalan pergi sementara Tuan Byun tertawa. Dia tahu Chanyeol benci dipanggil seperti itu dalam sebuah pertemuan seperti. Itu nama jalannya, bukan nama pribadi.

Tapi dia punya hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

Ketika Luhan, Nyonya Byun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke apartemen. Sebuah teriakan nyaring memantul dari dinding bangunan. Baekhyun. Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara yang memilukan.

Mereka semua bergegas menuju pintu dan Luhan menekan kode pintu kasar. Mereka semua bergegas masuk, ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari bahaya.

Mereka masuk dan melihat Sehun berada di atas si kecil, menindih Baekhyun di lantai. Baekhyun terus memberontak dan berteriak. Baju Baekhyun sobek.

Baekhyun juga memegang pisau di tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Luhan menjerit. "Sehun! Menjauh darinya!" Luhan berlari, menarik Sehun agak kasar, dan mendorongnya pergi. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Luhan bertanya dan saat itu ia melihat sebuah goresan di pipinya. Apakah Sehun mencoba...?

Luhan kembali menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tergeletak di lantai, berbaring di posisi yang sama. Tangannya masih berada di sisi kepalanya, kakinya yang mengangkang, di mana Sehun meletakkan kedua lututnya saat ia menindih Baekhyun di lantai. Dia tampak seperti korban pemerkosaan. Teriakannya sudah mereda tapi air mata dan isakannya belum mereda; "B-berikan k-kembali p-padaku! B-berikan a-anakku k-kembali!" Dia tersedak karena tangisannya sendiri.

"Mama?"

Sekarang dia membayangkan suara anaknya. Dia berhalusinasi.

"Mama?"

Dia menoleh ke sumber suara, anaknya. anaknya ada di sana, dia benar-benar ada. Putranya yang indah itu tidak dipukuli ataupun terluka. Anaknya yang berharga itu hanya berjarak beberapa kaki darinya.

Dia benar-benar kembali.

Dia segera bangun dan duduk sementara anaknya berjalan ke arahnya dan dia menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Anaknya ada dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa bernapas dengan tenang. Dia bisa bernapas dan sumbatan di tenggorokannya perlahan mulai hilang. Dadanya yang tadi terasa sakit sekarang mulai tenang.

Anaknya di sini. Tidak ada masalah lagi. Anaknya ada dalam pelukannya.

Luhan menyeret Sehun pergi saat ia melihat Nyonya Byun sedang menghibur Baekhyun yang masih menangis sambil memeluk anaknya seperti itu adalah hari terakhirnya.

Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun yang mencoba menjelaskan.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau-"

PLAKK!

"Beraninya kau?" Luhan geram. "Beraninya kau mencoba untuk memperkosa adikku?!"

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan-"

PLAKK!

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu!" Luhan berteriak di wajahnya. "Kau binatang sialan!"

"Dia mencoba untuk melukai dirinya sendiri!" Sehun menghentikannya teriakannya. "Dia mengambil pisau dan mencoba untuk melukai dirinya sendiri! Aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya tapi ia mulai berteriak dan memberontak! Aku harus menahannya seperti itu... Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi."

Sehun berhenti dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, kecewa. Itulah yang Luhan pikirkan tentangnya, binatang. Binatang yang akan menindih adik kekasihnya di lantai dan memerkosanya. Itulah cara Luhan melihatnya, sebagai binatang.

Luhan tersentak dan mencoba meraih Sehun, "Sehun-"

"Jangan sentuh aku." Sehun mendesis sambil menampik tangannya saat Luhan mencoba meraihnya.

 _ **Kau melihatku sebagai binatang sialan.**_

.

.

Chanyeol duduk dengan semua orang di sekitarnya. "Ini hanya sementara."

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya, bingung.

"Baekhyun hanya bisa bersama anaknya jika dia sudah menikah, jika ada seseorang yang mau bertanggung jawab untuk Jungkook."

"Bagaimana dengan ayah dari anak itu?" Nyonya Byun tanya, "Kita bisa memaksanya untuk menikahi Baekhyun."

"Jaehyun sangat... kasar pada Baekhyun." Chanyeol hati-hati menyatakan. "Aku tidak merekomendasikannya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sehun bertanya tapi diam lagi, melihat tatapan Nyonya Byun kepadanya.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu, **nak**."

Nak. Seorang anjing penjaga. Tidak ada yang menganggapnya penting saat bos berbicara.

"Aku bisa menyuruh salah satu dari orang-orangku untuk menikahi Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengusulkan.

"Lalu adikku akan hidup dengan sepanjang hidupnya sebagai budak untuk preman." Luhan menghela napas. Ini begitu sulit. Kenapa begitu sulit?

Nyonya Byun menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Dia menawarkan Baekhyun padamu, kan?" Tanyanya tajam. "Inilah sebabnya kenapa ia membawa Jungkook pergi."

"Ya." Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya. "Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan memikirkannya."

"Apa kau akan bersedia untuk menikahi anakku?"

"Ibu-"

"Shh." Ibunya menghentikannya.

"Aku bersedia," jawab Chanyeol jujur. "Tapi aku tidak berpikir Baekhyun akan setuju."

"Jangan pikirkan Baekhyun, aku akan menanganinya." Dia menyela sementara Luhan menatapnya dengan mulut menganga. "Jika kau bersedia maka aku yakin kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang adil."

"Aku bukan orang yang baik, Nyonya Byun." Chanyeol menyatakan. "Apa kau yakin akan menyerahkan Baekhyun padaku?"

"Tentu." Dia menjawab singkat.

"Ibu-"

Nyonya Byun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan; "Kubilang diam!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjualnya seperti itu." Luhan mendesis keberatan. Jijik.

"Aku tidak menjualnya," dia membantah. "Baekhyun membutuhkan suami dan aku yang akan mengaturnya."

Tapi mau bagaimanapun dia tetap akan menikah dengan gangster. Meskipun dia adalah salah satu yang terkaya tapi tetap saja, kotor.

 **\- TBC –**

* * *

Yahhh Hunhan marahan T.T

Kira-kira Baekhyun gimana ya? Udah nikah aja lah~

Makasih semua yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	6. FIVE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

.

 **\- FIVE -**

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol merasakan campuran antara kemarahan dan rasa kasihan.**_

.

"Kau ingin bersama Jungkook, kan?"

Tanya Nyonya Byun setelah menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, tatapannya masih ke bawah.

Dia berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan Nyonya Byun dengan tangan di depan dan kepalanya tertunduk, seperti pembantu. Chanyeol menatapnya ganjil karena sikapnya yang otomatis itu. Dia tampak seperti sudah terbiasa seperti itu, dan itu sedikit mengganggu Chanyeol. Bukan berarti bahwa dia tidak pernah menemukan orang seperti itu dalam profesinya, tapi dia melakukannya di depan ibunya, itu yang membuatnya heran.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menikah." Ujar Nyonya Byun santai.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mereka dengan mata lebar, tiba-tiba terkejut. "A-apa?"

"Kau harus menikah," Kata Nyonya Byun lagi. "Dan Tuan Park di sini, telah menyetujui rencana pernikahan yang akan menguntungkan kita semua. Apa kau mengerti, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, agak perlahan. Sedikit ragu-ragu.

"A-aku m-menger-ti..."

"Baguslah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk mengobrol."

Ibunya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dalam. Untuk sesaat, ia ingin menghentikannya. Mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak mengerti. Mengatakan padanya bahwa dia merindukannya. Mengatakan padanya bahwa ia ingin sebuah pelukan. Untuk mengatakan bahwa orang ini menakutinya. Dia ingin meraih tangannya dan memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol." Dia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan berseru; "H-Halo..."

"Apa kau ingin duduk?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, mengatakan penolakannya. "Ti-tidak, t-terima k-kasih..."

Ini tampak begitu formal. Sangat canggung.

Lalu mulai datang keheningan. Keheningan yang muncul di udara.

"A-pakah k-kau a-akan m-membiarkan-ku b-bersama J-Jungkook?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pada nada bicara yang terdengar ketakutan, seperti pembantu pada tuannya, dalam pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia bahkan baru di sana bersama si rambut coklat selama kurang dari 15 menit dan dia sudah frustrasi.

Dia perlahan-lahan bangkit dan berjalan ke arah anak itu. Si rambut coklat mengambil begitu banyak langkah ke belakang saat Chanyeol terus melangkah ke arahnya. Dia meraih lengan atasnya dengan sedikit tenaga, terkejut bagaimana lemahnya lengan itu, sangat kurus, mungkin jika ia menekannya dengan lebih kuat, lengannya akan patah. Baekhyun merintih sedih sambil menutup matanya, menantikan sebuah pukulan. _Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak bertanya seperti itu. Dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sekarang bos menakutkan itu akan memukulnya._

"Buka matamu." Perintah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan memukulmu."

Baekhyun mematuhinya.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun ke atas dan menatap matanya. "Menikah denganku memiliki beberapa aturan," ujarnya. "Yang pertama adalah aku tidak akan pernah mengambil anak kecilmu. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun menatapnya kosong sejenak tapi kemudian mengangguk cepat, ingin untuk membuatnya senang.

"Baiklah." Katanya sambil melepaskan Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi. "Tolong beritahu Nyonya Byun bahwa aku akan menghubunginya nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tidak menunggu jawaban karena ia terburu-buru keluar.

"S-selamat t-tinggal..."

Dia akan melakukan apa pun, jika itu bisa menjaga anaknya dari bahaya.

Tapi orang ini. Dia membuatnya takut. Dia tampak seperti mengetahui dirinya terlalu banyak.

.

.

"Oh Ya Tuhan." Jerit Nyonya Byun saat melihat anak sulungnya dan kekasih sampahnya berpelukan. Ya, mereka sudah berbaikan.

Sehun segera melepasnya dan membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maaf, Nyonya."

"Lucunya." Serunya sinis saat ia duduk di kursi dapur. Dia menarik rokoknya keluar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan orang lain?" Ejek ibunya. "Dia hanya anjing penjaga Wu."

"Ibu!" Teriak Luhan dengan nada marah dan saat ia mencoba untuk meraih tangan Sehun, dia menepisnya.

"Apa?" tanya ibunya. "Aku yakin Sehun sudah cukup sadar, benarkan Sehun?"

Sehun menelan ludah dan menjawab; "Iya, Nyonya."

Luhan menatap kekasihnya yang tampak seperti kehilangan kewibawaan dan martabatnya karena sudah diinjak oleh ibunya yang berlidah tajam. Dia tahu bahwa Sehun bukanlah pewaris. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Chanyeol atau Kris. Dia dijuluki anjing penjaga karena selalu berada bersama Kris pada saat ada penawaran yang besar, selalu berdiri di belakangnya, selalu mengikuti perintah. Dia tahu tempatnya. Dia bukan pewaris. Dia bukan berasal dari keluarga yang berkuasa. Dia tidak seperti Luhan. Dia tidak pantas untuknya.

Luhan dibesarkan di sebuah rumah sementara dia berada di jalanan. Luhan memiliki keberuntungan untuk mewarisi dari ayahnya sementara ia tidak akan memiliki apa-apa jika bukan karena Wu. Luhan tumbuh dan dibesarkan dengan kemewahan sementara ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan mendapatkan bekas luka demi bertahan hidup. Luhan perlu menikahi seseorang seperti Chanyeol karena ia menjabat sebagai salah satu pemimpin Wu. Mungkin dia punya cukup uang, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyainginya. Tidak, bahkan tidak mungkin.

"Baiklah." Kata Nyonya Byun ketika Sehun perlahan menghilang dari dapur, ia butuh sendirian.

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Aku tidak bisa menentangnya."

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini."

"Memang sudah, tapi ayahmu punya calon suami yang lebih baik untukmu." Katanya. Sekarang Luhan tahu kenapa dia menjadi sangat berarti bagi mereka. "Kau harus pergi menemuinya. Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar tentangnya, Choi Siwon."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan mantanku."

"Aku yakin dia sudah dewasa sekarang, cobalah pergi menemuinya." Katanya dengan begitu santai sementara Luhan masih terdiam. "Jika tidak berhasil, kau masih punya anjing penjaga kecilmu di sini."

"Jangan memanggilnya begitu." Ia memperingatkan. "Dia masih termasuk anggota Wu."

"Hanya anggota Wu. Bukan pemimpin. Bukan seseorang yang punya kekuasaan."

"Hentikan!" Dia berteriak. "Ini adalah hidupku. Keputusanku. Saat aku pergi dari keluarga Byun, kau secara otomatis tidak berhak mengatur hidupku."

"Yang benar saja." Ejeknya. "Kau pikir ayahmu akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja?"

"Aku rasa ia tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur."

"Pergilah menemuinya." Katanya sambil meletakkan kartu nama di meja dapur. "Lalu kita bisa bicara lagi."

"Ibu, kau tidak diterima lagi di sini."

"Aku tidak diterima dimanapun, kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Keluar." Perintahnya. "Keluar dari rumahku."

Dia mengejek sambil meraih tasnya dan mulai berjalan pergi, lalu di depan dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang segera membungkuk minta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa ini kesalahannya.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Tanyanya, ini terlalu cepat. "Kau tidak... membuatnya kesal, kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "D-dia b-berkata d-dia a-akan m-menghubungi-mu n-nanti..."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun membungkuk sambil mengatakan; "S-selamat t-tinggal..."

"Kau tidak mau ikut?"

Baekhyun hanya membuat suara kebingungan sambil menoleh ke ibunya.

"Ayahmu ingin bertemu denganmu," tegasnya. "Ayo pergi."

Baekhyun mengikutinya dan ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan mati malam ini.

.

.

PLAKK!

Kepala Baekhyun tersentak ke kanan karena tamparan kuat ayahnya.

"Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi ini! Ini keterlaluan!"

Baekhyun memegang pipinya karena ia merasa memar akan mulai muncul, ya, memar yang lain. Sudah satu jam dan ayahnya tidak berhenti memarahinya. Seolah-olah dia telah berada di sana selama bertahun-tahun. Bibir bawah Baekhyun berdarah, wajahnya penuh memar, ia menangis dan terisak. Dia sangat kacau.

"Kau memalukan!" Hinanya. "Pelacur sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

BUGH!

Merasa memar di wajah Baekhyun belum cukup banyak, ayahnya mengarahkan pukulan ke rahangnya. Sebuah pukulan tajam yang membuatnya jatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindar dari tangan ayahnya sampai ibunya tiba dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa memukulnya. Dia akan menikah tiga minggu lagi.

"Apa yang akan Phoenix katakan?"

Dan ia didorong ke mobil, dibawa kembali ke tempat Luhan. Sopir menghentikan mobilnya dan berseru bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tujuan. Dia tertatih-tatih keluar dari mobil, menuju ke gedung apartemen. Dia mengingat sedikit jalannya dan terus berjalan ke pintu apartemen. Tapi dia baru ingat kalau dia tidak memiliki kode pintu apartemen Luhan.

Sepertinya sudah berakhir.

Dia lalu duduk bersandar di dinding, memeluk lututnya, memeluknya erat. Dia ingin menghilang saat itu juga.

Dan dia menangis.

Dia menangis dan terisak dan menangis.

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia ada di sana, ia hanya menangis.

"Baekhyun?"

Itu Sehun. Dia bau alkohol.

Baekhyun mengangkat matanya yang penuh air mata dan menemukan mata tajam Sehun. Dan kemudian, Sehun melihat memar di wajahnya.

"Oh Tuhan," katanya sambil merarik napasnya kasar. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

 _Banyak. Mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal._

.

.

 **"6 bulan."** Tawar Ayahnya melalui telepon.

"Kami belum mengenal satu sama lain." Seru Chanyeol. "Satu tahun."

 **"Itu terlalu lama."** Kata Tuan Park. **"Kau butuh keturunan. Dewan tidak akan menunggu selama satu tahun. Amankan tahtamu."**

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya hamil ketika ia bahkan tidak mencintaiku." Ujar Chanyeol. "Dia akan terjebak denganku. Dia tidak pantas untuk itu."

 **"Sejak kapan kau begitu berbelas kasih?"**

"Aku bersikap adil."

 **"Kau konyol."**

"Satu tahun."

 **"Kau tinggal menyetubuhinya. Buat dia hamil. Dapatkan keturunan dan jika kau ingin menyingkirkannya, aku akan mengurusnya untukmu. Meskipun aku ragu kau membutuhkan bantuan, Phoenix."**

"Satu tahun."

 **"6 bulan."**

"Aku tidak perlu mematuhimu." Balas Chanyeol. "Aku sedang berbicara kepadamu sebagai ketua perusahaan yang akan kuwarisi."

 **"Aku mencoba untuk memberikan saran."**

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

 **"Baik, satu tahun."** Ayahnya menghela napas. **"Tapi jika dia tidak memberikan keturunan, aku akan menyingkirkannya."**

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, aku akan membunuhmu." Chanyeol menyalak. "Dia akan menjadi suamiku. Dia berada dalam perlindunganku."

Dan dia menutup telepon.

.

.

"Ulangi lagi." Nyonya Byun memerintahkan.

"Aku-aku t-tidak a-akan m-mengeluar-kan s-suara a-apapun..." Dia berkata sambil membentuk satu di jari-jarinya, terlihat seperti anak kecil. "Aku-aku t-tidak a-kan m-mengatakan t-tidak.." Dia membentuk dua jari. Tapi dia lupa yang terakhir, ia mencoba untuk mengingatnya tapi tidak bisa.

"Baekhyun, untuk terakhir kalinya." Ibunya mendesah kecewa. "Jangan mengeluarkan suara apapun. Jangan mengatakan tidak. Jangan menangis. Dan demi Tuhan, cobalah untuk tidak membuatnya marah. Patuhi dia, apapun yang ia inginkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Dia begitu senang berada bersama ibunya.

Ibunya datang ke apartemen Luhan pagi ini. Dia membangunkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan mengajaknya ke kamar mandi. Dia memandikannya, membantunya mengoleskan lotion ke semua bagian tubuhnya. Dia merasa sangat senang pada saat itu, saat ibunya mengeramasi rambutnya dan merasakan tangannya berada di rambutnya perlahan, hati-hati memijat kulit kepalanya. Dia tidak akan peduli pada apapun. Tapi ini adalah ibunya, ibunya benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengannya sebelum pernikahan. Ibunya sedang membersihkan dirinya, berbicara dengannya sesekali. Rasanya begitu nyata. Sampai menjadi seperti tidak nyata. Dia menikmati semua perlakuan ini. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi, Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan memperbolehkannya. Ditambah, ia sedang menikmati salah satu sisi ibunya saat ini, sisi yang terlihat seperti dia peduli padanya.

Dia memberinya baju setelan untuk dipakai, dia membantunya memasang dasi dan mengelus kulitnya. Dia memoles make up padanya, dia memberinya parfum. Orang lain akan berpikir bahwa ini adalah persiapan untuk pelacur yang akan di lelang. Mungkin. Tapi kali ini si pembeli sudah membayarnya. Dia membayar dengan kontrak bahwa Byun dan Park sekarang adalah mitra kerja.

Satu jam sebelum upacara pernikahan, dia mulai menjelaskan pada Baekhyun beberapa instruksi. Instruksi tentang cara untuk menyenangkan Chanyeol di tempat tidur. Seperti bagaimana dia tidak boleh membuat terlalu banyak suara, Chanyeol akan membencinya. Bagaimana dia tidak boleh menangis, tidak peduli betapa menyakitkannya itu. Bagaimana dia hanya harus patuh. Jika ia patuh, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Selalu patuh.

Selalu menjadi anak baik.

Selalu tenang.

Jangan melakukan apa pun tanpa izin.

Bahkan jika ia menyuruhmu untuk tidak makan, kau tidak boleh makan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, mengerti. Dia akan melakukan semua ini. Dia hanya perlu menghafalnya dengan baik. Akhirnya ibunya menuliskannya dikertas dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun agar ia tidak lupa.

"B-bisakah a-aku m-memeluk-mu...?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dia tahu dia akan ditolak.

Tapi ibunya menariknya dan memeluknya erat-erat, berbisik padanya; "Aku mencintaimu, selalu." Katanya. "Kau tahu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menenggelamkan dirinya ke pelukan ibunya. "A-aku j-juga m-mencintai-mu..."

Baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi rasa sakit yang akan datang, penghinaan yang akan mengikutinya. Dia akan menikah dengan Tuan Park Chanyeol. Seorang miliarder yang kebetulan membutuhkan pasangan.

Tuan Park yang suaranya begitu berwibawa dan dominan membuatnya hanya ingin berlutut dan membungkuk sampai dahinya akan menyentuh lantai, untuk menawarkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Jaehyun menakutkan, memang, sangat menakutkan malah, tetapi tidak pernah begitu dominan. Begitu kuat seperti Tuan Park.

Ayahnya berjalan ke arahnya dan mengulurkan lengannya, dan ketika Baekhyun tidak bergerak, takut jika ia akan mendapatkan pukulan, dia dengan paksa meraih lengannya dan menggandengnya. "Jangan mengacaukan hari ini." Adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang ia dapat dari ayahnya pada upacara pernikahannya.

Dia berjalan menuju altar. Dia tahu hidupnya akan berubah.

Menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk, dia tidak tahu.

.

.

Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan ciuman Chanyeol di dahinya.

Ketika pendeta mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa berciuman. Baekhyun menutup matanya saat Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mengira ciumannya akan menjadi ciuman yang kasar seperti yang Jaehyun lakukan padanya tapi Chanyeol hanya membungkuk dan memberikan kecupan manis di dahinya.

Itu sangat manis. Dia menginginkannya lagi.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lagi. Mereka duduk di dalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke hotel. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol yang tampak mengeratkan tangannya pada roda kemudi setiap detik berlalu. Rahangnya terlihat sangat kaku, dan ia dapat mendengar Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya.

"Kita bisa pulang ke rumah jika kau mau."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap ke depan.

"Aku bertanya padamu."

Baekhyun menunduk lagi dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Ibunya tidak mengatakan padanya apa yang harus dikatakan dalam situasi seperti ini. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Haruskah ia mengatakan sesuatu? instruksi ibunya yang paling penting adalah agar ia tetap diam. Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya ingin jawaban. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Oh Tuhan, dia mungkin akan marah padanya. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan.

Mobil itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Chanyeol berhenti di sisi jalan dan SUV di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti. Chanyeol menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke tempat duduknya, tampak seperti alpha yang marah.

"Oke," Chanyeol menarik napas. "Rupanya, kita harus membahas beberapa aturan."

Baekhyun terkejut, napasnya memburu. Oh Tuhan, dia sudah membuat marah Chanyeol.

"Saat aku menanyakan sesuatu, kau harus menjawabnya." Ujar Chanyeol. "Aku tidak suka bicara dengan diriku sendiri. Paham?"

"Y-ya, Ch-Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia membenci nada bicaranya itu mulai saat ini.

"Sekarang," ia mulai. "Apa kau ingin pergi ke hotel atau pulang ke rumah?"

"A-apapun yang k-kau m-mau..."

 _Pasti akan tetap sakit._

Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega, dia berhasil menjawab Chanyeol dengan sopan. Ia berharap Chanyeol akan senang tapi dia malah mengerang frustrasi dan dengan kasar membuka sabuk pengamannya, membuka pintu, keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Baekhyun tersentak dan terlonjak di kursinya. Apakah yang ia lakukan salah?

Chanyeol berjalan ke menuju SUV di belakangnya dan orang kepercayaannya, Zelo membuka jendela dengan segera. "Bos?"

"Perubahan rencana. Kita akan pulang."

"Haruskah aku membatalkan reservasi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya terjatuh lalu kembali menghapusnya dengan buru-buru. Chanyeol masuk ke mobil lagi dan membanting pintu lagi, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mundur di kursinya.

"Kita akan ke rumah."

Katanya lalu langsung melaju.

.

.

Chanyeol merasakan campuran antara kemarahan dan rasa kasihan.

Chanyeol menunjukkan Baekhyun rumahnya dan bertanya lagi; "Apa kau akan nyaman tidur di kamar yang sama denganku?"

"Aku-aku b-baik-b-baik s-saja d-dengan k-keputusan-mu..."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Ikuti aku."

Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan patuh.

Chanyeol duduk di tempat tidur dan mulai melepas sepatunya. Jujur, dia hanya ingin segera tidur. Tapi Baekhyun langsung berlutut di kakinya dan mulai membantu melepas sepatunya.

Chanyeol mengernyit aneh, dia sangat patuh. Maksudnya, memang bukan hal yang baru, Baekhyun memang telah tunduk di hadapannya. Tidak pernah menatap matanya, tidak pernah menentang tapi Chanyeol sepertinya juga sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Chanyeol mencoba untuk memperhitungkan tindakan ini tapi rupanya Baekhyun melakukannya seperti hal yang memang sehari-hari ia lakukan.

Chanyeol merasakan campuran antara kemarahan dan rasa kasihan.

Baekhyun tidak bangkit dari lantai sebelum Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan untuk melepas jasnya. Baekhyun merasa ditolak tapi ia mengabaikannya, Jaehyun juga dulu tidak pernah memberinya perlakuan yang baik. Jaehyun bahkan sering mendorongnya.

Dia berjalan dan mengambil jas Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol melepas dasinya. Baekhyun melepas jasnya juga, ia merasakan bibir bawahnya bergetar. Dia sangat takut. Chanyeol jauh lebih besar daripada Jaehyun, ia tampak seolah-olah mampu meremukkan dirinya dengan pelukannya. Tapi ia harus melakukan hal ini. Untuk anaknya, ibunya mengatakan padanya ini adalah cara agar dia dapat bersama Jungkook. Jika Chanyeol senang, dia tidak akan menceraikannya dan Baekhyun akan terus bersama anaknya. Ibunya bahkan mengatakan jika dia benar-benar menjadi anak baik, Chanyeol akan membayar pendidikan anaknya. Dia mengatakan jika dia benar-benar menjadi anak baik, dia dan Chanyeol akan mengirimkan anaknya ke sekolah yang bagus dan bergengsi. Jadi dia harus melakukan ini, untuk anaknya.

Dia akhirnya melepaskan dasinya dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, yang tampaknya sedang berpikir keras. Chanyeol berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di lemari. Dia melepaskan kancing kemejanya, tapi sepertinya pikirannya sedang tidak bersamanya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat di depannya, ia perlahan-lahan, sambil menghindari kontak mata, berjinjit dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat terkejut, entah bagaimana ia mundur dan meraih Baekhyun dengan agak kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia bertanya rendah tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

Hal ini seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Ibunya tidak mengajarinya. Dia tidak mengatakan bagaimana cara menjawabnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia hanya mengatakan padanya untuk berlutut dan memuaskan Chanyeol. Jadi mungkin ini adalah apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang mencari jawaban di mata Baekhyun, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun turun dari rengkuhannya, berlutut dan mencoba melepaskan ikat pinggang Chanyeol.

Itulah bagaimana tangan Chanyeol bisa berada di rambut Baekhyun saat Baekhyun menghisap milikknya dan dia sedikit tersedak. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan erangan nikmat.

Baekhyun tersedak untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Chanyeol mendorongnya, tiba-tiba menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun baru saja menghisap kejantanannya. Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang seksual kepadanya dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menariknya berdiri, memojokkan Baekhyun ke dinding, tangannya diletakkan di kedua sisi wajahnya. Dia menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menginginkanku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun dan mulai menggigitnya. Baekhyun berjuang untuk tetap diam. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal gairah dalam dirinya saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol di punggungnya.

"Aku perlu mendengar jawabanmu." Chanyeol berkata di telinganya, tiba-tiba penuh dengan nafsu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya karena Chanyeol menggigit telinganya lembut. Tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba turun dari pinggul menuju ke pantatnya, ia meremasnya kuat membuat Baekhyun tersentak akibat pergerakan yang berani dan menggoda itu. "Kau harus mengatakannya," geramnya. "Katakan jika kau menginginkanku."

"Aku-aku m-mengingin-kan-mu..." Baekhyun mematuhinya.

Chanyeol lalu menciumnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan apapun kecuali harapan kosongnya, bahwa ia tidak akan merasa sakit malam ini.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun pingsan di tempat tidur, Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia mandi dengan air dingin karena ia tidak pernah merasa se-menyesal ini dalam hidupnya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Baekhyun itu masih begitu polos, ia harus membimbingnya, ia harus membimbingnya pada setiap langkah, setiap cara. Dia merasa sangat marah.

Dia berjalan dengan pelan ke lemari dengan handuk melilit pinggulnya. Dia melangkah di sekitar pakaian yang dilemparkan ke lantai sambil mengambil beberapa pakaian baru. Dia memungutinya juga setelah selesai berpakaian. Ia tidak sengaja menginjak celana Baekhyun, menimbulkan sebuah suara yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah dilakukannya?_

 _ **Kemarahan dan rasa kasihan hilang, digantikan oleh yang penyesalan yang mendalam.**_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

' _Malam pertama'_ chanbaek di-skip wkwkwk

Makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	7. SIX

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

.

 **\- SIX -**

 **.**

 ** _Siapa yang benar, siapa yang salah?_**

 ** _Siapa pelakunya dan siapa korbannya?_**

 ** _Siapa dombanya, siapa serigalanya?_**

 ** _Siapa iblisnya dan siapa malaikatnya?_**

.

Saat Baekhyun bangun, Chanyeol sedang sibuk di depan laptop-nya. Mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah selimut putih. Dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan Chanyeol duduk dengan punggung menempel di kepala ranjang dan laptop di pangkuannya, mungkin sedang bekerja. Dia mencoba bergerak tapi rasa nyeri menyerangnya, dia mendesah pelan karena merasakan sakit. Dia tidak boleh membuat terlalu banyak suara, Chanyeol sedang bekerja.

Chanyeol melihat si rambut coklat bergerak, dia bicara tapi masih tetap menatap layar laptop. "Masih terlalu pagi. Kembalilah tidur."

"J-jam b-berapa i-i-ini?"

"6." Jawab Chanyeol. "Tidurlah."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, ia mulai duduk, wajahnya terlihat menahan rasa nyeri. Baekhyun melihat dirinya memakai kemeja putih yang sangat besar. Baunya seperti Chanyeol, bau yang membuatnya merasa aman. Dia akhirnya duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang, mendesah karena rasa sakit. Dia harus membuat sarapan. Dia bergerak untuk turun dari tempat tidur sambil mengernyit karena rasa nyeri yang menyerangnya setiap kali ia bergerak.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengangkat pandangannya ke sosok yang sekarang telah berdiri, Baekhyun, ia terlihat seolah-olah akan jatuh kapan saja. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa semenyesal ini dalam hidupnya, dia telah melakukan beberapa dosa yang mengerikan, tapi ini, ia menyesal memiliki si rambut coklat ini. Ia masih belum memutuskan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan pada Baekhyun tentang kertas itu.

Kertas itu tidak hanya berisi instruksi tentang cara melayani Chanyeol, tapi juga berisi instruksi agar ia tetap diam, selalu patuh dan banyak hal lain. Tapi ada satu instruksi yang membuatnya sangat kesal. Salah satu yang menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa tanpa izin, bahkan tidak boleh makan. Siapa yang memerintahkan anak mereka untuk tidak makan tanpa izin? Mereka pikir Chanyeol itu siapa? Hewan? Sampai dia akan marah jika Baekhyun makan? Apa? Apakah Baekhyun itu semacam budak? Chanyeol bukanlah majikannya.

Apakah Baekhyun memang seharusnya kelaparan?

Nah, sekarang dia adalah pasangan Chanyeol, maka, dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

 ** _Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dan beranjak untuk melepas celananya, dengan buru-buru ia melepaskannya. Ketika ia kembali pada Baekhyun, dia sudah berada dalam posisi merangkak, bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya. Menyerahkan dirinya. Menyerahkan dirinya untuk suaminya pada malam pernikahan mereka._**

 ** _Mungkin di lain waktu, Chanyeol akan membiarkannya, tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi ini adalah Baekhyun, suaminya. Dia telah melakukannya, beberapa kali dalam posisi ini. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia merasa ini terlalu seperti binatang. Rasanya seperti Baekhyun sedang menunggu untuk didominasi, dominasi Chanyeol atas dirinya. Chanyeol mengerti bahwa ini mungkin adalah posisi Jaehyun saat mereka bercinta, didasarkan pada bagaimana Baekhyun dengan otomatis membuat posisi seperti itu._**

 ** _Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan membuktikan kejantanannya dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak pernah dengan cara seperti ini._**

 ** _Dia membalik Baekhyun dan menciumnya dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk merasakan jiwanya._**

"A-apa yang k-kau m-mau u-untuk s-sarapan?"

Nada bicara itu.

Nada bicara seperti seorang pembantu. Dia bicara seolah-olah posisinya berada jauh di bawah Chanyeol. Dia bertindak seolah-olah dia seorang budak dan Chanyeol adalah majikannya.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Apa pun."

.

.

"Jungkook akan berada di sini segera setelah dia bangun. Aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk mengantarnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kemari," Chanyeol mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun. "Duduklah denganku."

Baekhyun masih berada dalam posisi budak pada majikannya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Gerakan kecil yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Aku bilang kemari,"

Saraf Baekhyun mencapai puncak saat Chanyeol menggunakan nada yang berbeda, nada yang dominan. Rasa takut mulai muncul dari perutnya, terasa bergejolak dan nyeri. Ketakutan naik ke tenggorokannya membuatnya tersumbat dan tidak mampu berbicara. Dia tahu dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Dia tahu, tapi dia tidak tahu apa jenis hukuman yang akan Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Baekhyun mematuhinya dan berjalan ke sofa, duduk di samping Chanyeol tapi tidak cukup dekat. Tidak sedekat yang Chanyeol harapkan.

"A-aku m-melakukan ke-kesalahan..." Ucap Baekhyun, suaranya bergetar, bukan karena air mata, tapi ketakutan. "M-maafkan a-aku, A-a-aku a-akan m-menerima s-setiap h-hukuman yang k-kau b-berikan,"

"Itu bukan hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Potong Chanyeol. Dia mengambil kertas di atas meja dan menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun. "Apa kau mau memberitahuku apa ini?"

"I-instruk-si." Baekhyun tergagap gugup.

"Aku tahu itu," Chanyeol menghela napas. "Siapa yang memberikan ini padamu?"

"I-ibu..."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal ini, Baekhyun."

"Y-ya," jawab Baekhyun, tidak benar-benar paham, ia punya banyak pertanyaan tapi dia mengatakan 'ya' hanya ingin untuk menyenangkannya. Dia belajar bahwa orang-orang akan senang saat kau mengatakan ya.

"Oke," seru Chanyeol, frustrasi.

"Aku suamimu sekarang." katanya, suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi berwibawa dan dominan. "Kau hanya menerima perintah dariku. Hanya aku. Jelas?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Tatapannya ke bawah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka berbicara dengan diriku sendiri, saat aku menanyakan sesuatu, kau harus menjawabku, sialan."

"Y-ya, Ch-Chany-yeol."

"Bagus."

 ** _Ia memasukkan jarinya untuk mempersiapkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tiba-tiba terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Tatapan bingung yang mengatakan semuanya, matanya begitu ekspresif. Chanyeol bisa membaca matanya, matanya menanyakan banyak pertanyaan._**

 ** _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_**

 ** _Kenapa kau tidak langsung memulainya?_**

 ** _Kenapa kau tidak menyakitiku?_**

 ** _Apa kau akan menyakitiku?_**

 ** _"Aku harus mempersiapkanmu dulu," ujar Chanyeol, suaranya penuh dengan nafsu. "Kita tidak ingin ini terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada yang seharusnya."_**

 ** _Baekhyun punya gambaran putus asa di matanya, yang berteriak;_**

 ** _Jangan menyakitiku, kumohon._**

 ** _Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah bicara. Dia hanya mencengkeram seprai dan memejamkan mata lalu pasrah menerima perlakuannya, seperti anak yang baik._**

.

.

Saham meroket tinggi.

 _Park Industries, SM, Park Cooperation._

Semua itu sekarang memiliki saham yang tinggi. Semua karena _darling_ yang sedang membuatkannya sarapan.

Ding!

Bel berbunyi, "Itu Jungkook, pergi buka pintunya."

Baekhyun praktis segera berlari ke pintu, ia membukanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah salah satu teman Jaehyun. Zelo. "Z-Zelo?"

"Hyung!" seru Zelo keras sambil memeluk Baekhyun, perlahan-lahan, terburu-buru, sulit melakukan itu sambil menggendong anak. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu saat hari pernikahan! Selamat!"

"T-terima k-kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum, ia sedikit mendekat dan membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi yang lebih tinggi. "K-kau j-jadi k-kurus... K-kau p-pasti b-belum m-makan."

"Aku merindukan masakanmu, Hyung!" seru Zelo sambil menikmati sentuhan itu. Ini mungkin tampak aneh, tapi mereka sudah terbiasa dengan skinship.

Terdengar sebuah deheman(?).

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil Jungkook dan segera berlari ke dalam. Takut.

"Bos."

"Masuklah," undang Chanyeol. "Ayo kita sarapan."

"Apa Baekhyun yang memasak?" Dia seharusnya bertanya seperti pengawal profesional tapi malah seperti anak yang kegirangan. Ketika Chanyeol mengangguk, Zelo bersorak dan berjalan ke dalam dengan buru-buru untuk makan. Chanyeol tertawa karena sikap kekanak-kanakan anak itu.

Biasanya Zelo bersikap lebih profesional dan dewasa tapi ada saatnya di mana Zelo bersikap seperti anak kecil, seperti saat ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu, toh anak itu baru berumur 17 tahun. Dia bisa sedikit bersenang-senang, asalkan tidak saat melakukan bisnis.

"Hyung!" Panggil Zelo. "Aku mau satu piring!" Dia duduk di meja dapur dan mengayunkan kakinya.

Baekhyun menyiapkan bacon dan telur yang banyak, ia meletakkannya di meja dan memperingatkan Zelo untuk turun dari meja dan yang lain hanya merengek tapi turun juga. "M-makan yang b-banyak, a-aku b-bisa m-membuat-nya l-lagi."

"Terima kasih, Hyung!"

Chanyeol pergi suatu tempat dan Baekhyun buru-buru bertanya pada Zelo, "B-bagaimana k-keadaan o-orang-orang?"

"Kita bicara tentang Taeyeon atau Jaehyun?"

"D-dua-dua-nya..."

"Yah, Taeyeon terus bertanya padaku di mana kau tinggal," kata Zelo. "Jaehyun belum kembali ke Anaepyung sementara ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "B-bisa-kah k-kau m-memberitahu T-Taeyeon k-kalau ia h-harus b-berhenti m-mencari-ku... J-Jungkook b-baik-b-baik saja .."

Dia tidak tahu kenapa, ia merasa temannya berada dalam bahaya kalau terus mencarinya, bagaimana jika Chanyeol terganggu. Bagaimana jika dia terlalu sering mencari tahu, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyakitinya? Ibunya mengatakan; Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Zelo hati-hati, melihat sekeliling, melihat Chanyeol sedang menelepon, mungkin berbicara dengan Kris. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya..." Jawab Baekhyun. "Ch-Chanyeol s-sangat b-aik h-hati..."

"Oh..." ucap Zelo. "Bagusah..."

Chanyeol kembali lalu mereka melanjutkan makan. _'Mereka'_ hanya untuk Zelo dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mau memarahi Baekhyun di depan Zelo jadi dia hanya mengikuti alur. Tampaknya keduanya sudah sangat dekat. Baekhyun menyentuh Zelo dengan kemauannya sendiri sekitar 13 kali saat duduk di mana Zelo akan menanggapinya dengan alami.

Mereka tampak sudah terbiasa satu sama lain.

Dan saat Baekhyun undur diri karena _'tugas'_ , Chanyeol bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Kalian tampak dekat." Ujarnya sementara Zelo menengok kearahnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kalian pernah bercinta sebelumnya?"

Zelo memuntahkan minumannya lalu terbatuk-batuk, "Apa?!"

"Aku bertanya," Chanyeol mulai lagi, "kalian pernah bercin-"

"Aku mendengarmu!" ujar Zelo mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?!"

"Aku bilang, kalian tampak dekat."

"Karena dia orang yang baik hati dan ia memasak untukku dan anak-anak lainnya." Ucap Zelo. "Demi Tuhan, Bos. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu."

"Ya, tidak perlu sok dramatis." Ujar Chanyeol, "Hanya saja dia kan pelacur di Annaepyung-"

"Tunggu apa?"

"Dia pelacur di Anaepyung-"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Jaehyun. Zelo kau ada di sana."

"Aku tahu itu," kata Zelo. "Jadi kau benar-benar percaya padanya? Aku pikir kita membiarkannya lolos karena dia Wu yang setia."

"Jadi kau bilang Baekhyun bukan pelacur?"

" _Fuck!_ Tentu bukan!" kata Zelo. "Baekhyun melakukan sekitar 7 pekerjaan sehari."

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman di cangkir kopinya.

Jaehyun berbohong.

Dia tidak suka dibohongi.

.

.

"Tuan Park."

"Nyonya Byun."

Chanyeol duduk di sofa dan menatap ibu Baekhyun.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanyanya sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas. Sebelum Chanyeol bahkan bisa menjawabnya, dia menambahi; "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa." ujarnya. "Aku di sini untuk berbicara denganmu."

"Tentang?"

"Ini." Dia mengambil kertas dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya kepada Nyonya Byun yang tampak memucat tapi tetap berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh denganku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau memberi ini kepada Baekhyun, kau memerintahkannya untuk mengikuti instruksi keterlaluan ini seakan untuk menyenangkanku."

"Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu." bantahnya.

"Baekhyun bilang kau melakukannya."

"Dia bohong."

"Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong." Chanyeol berdecih. Geram. "Setelah semua yang Baekhyun lalui, kau masih berani untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti ini. Kau benar-benar brilian. Kau harus malu pada dirimu sendiri."

Nyonya Byun diam, ia meneguk tehnya dan menangkap mata Chanyeol, membuat kontak mata yang kuat.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Jangan bicara malu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu." ujarnya, terdengar terlalu kosong untuk Chanyeol. "Kau tidak tahu rasa malu karena melahirkan dua submisif, dan salah satu dari mereka bodoh. Kau tidak tahu rasa sakit karena harus melihat anakmu, dipukuli, dipermalukan. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Chanyeol diam.

Dia tersenyum pahit, tampak seperti seperti jiwa yang tua. Jiwa yang telah bertahan terlalu lama. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya bahwa jika ia menghapus make-up-nya, akan ada bekas luka pukulan muncul. Jika dia melepas topeng palsunya, mungkin ia akan menemukan jiwa yang tersiksa, mencari tempat berlindung.

"Kau lihat, ketika kami mengusir Baekhyun, aku bertanya pada diri sendiri; 'apa aku rela untuk menendang anak bungsuku ke jalanan?'" Dia berbicara hampir pada dirinya sendiri. Mengingat kenangan yang ia kuburkan dengan air mata dan kata-kata kesedihan bahwa anak bungsunya telah melarikan diri.

"Tanpa berpikir, aku tahu jawabannya adalah ya. Karena jalanan yang kejam akan jauh lebih baik dari penjara ini. Karena jika aku punya pilihan,"

Dia menatapnya, tepat di matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seolah-olah jiwa mereka terhubung.

"Aku akan memilih jalanan."

Dia menarik napas.

"Jika itu semua yang mau kau bicarakan, pelayan akan menunjukkanmu pintu keluar."

Jadi, saat Chanyeol berjalan ke mobil ia berpikir.

Siapa yang benar, siapa yang salah?

Siapa pelakunya dan siapa korbannya?

Siapa dombanya, siapa serigalanya?

Siapa iblisnya dan siapa malaikatnya?

Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa Nyonya Byun adalah orang baik.

Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang malaikat.

Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi malaikat dari iblis.

Iblis di dalam, memanggil nama yang mereka takuti;

Phoenix.

.

.

 ** _Baekhyun membuka mulutnya seakan mengeluarkan jeritan diam saat Chanyeol memasukinya._**

 ** _Rasanya sakit._**

 ** _Itu menyakitkan._**

 ** _Meskipun ia tidak akan menangis, ia tidak akan membiarkan air matanya menetes sedikit pun. Dia tidak akan membiarkan jeritannya keluar untuk melarikan diri darinya._**

 ** _"Kau harus lebih rileks." Ujar Chanyeol, suaranya penuh dengan nafsu. Baekhyun terlalu tegang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyesuaikan di dalam, dia harus lebih santai. Dia tidak mengerti, bukankah Baekhyun adalah pelacur sebelumnya? Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa melakukan ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia tahu bagaimana cara untuk memuaskan seseorang?_**

 ** _"Baby boy..." Erangnya. "Rileks..."_**

 ** _Chanyeol pikir dia sudah siap. Chanyeol menggoyangkan pinggulnya perlahan, lalu dengan cepat berubah menjadi hujaman yang keras. Dengan setiap dorongan, Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan rintihan pelan dari rasa sakit yang bercampur rasa nikmat._**

 ** _"Ah..." Baekhyun menarik napas ketika Chanyeol meraih tangannya, menjalin jari-jari mereka. Itu tampak sangat romantis. Tapi ternyata tidak._**

 ** _Saat kontrol dalam diri Chanyeol mulai hilang, ia akan menekan jari Baekhyun dalam dengan setiap dorongannya. Setelah Baekhyun pingsan, Chanyeol baru melihat memar di tangan si rambut coklat itu._**

 ** _Baekhyun terengah-engah dan bergetar saat Chanyeol menumbuk ke dalam dirinya dengan kekuatan seperti itu, sangat kasar. Dia mencoba menahan semua suara tapi saat Chanyeol menumbuk suatu titik dalam dirinya, ia tidak bisa menahannya dan mengeluarkan desahan, tidak terlalu keras karena desahan itu tertutup oleh erangan Chanyeol. Dia tidak dapat menyangkal kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana bisa dia menikmatinya?_**

 ** _Chanyeol memberi satu dorongan terakhir dan Baekhyun merasa seperti tengah melihat bintang. Mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya. Chanyeol tidak menyentuh miliknya dan dia mencapai klimaks hanya karena hujaman Chanyeol. Sentuhan Chanyeol dan hujaman Chanyeol yang kuat._**

 ** _"J-Jaehyun..." Desahnya sebelum ia melihat semua di sekitarnya menjadi hitam._**

 ** _Suami Pheonix baru saja menyebut nama orang lain saat mereka tengah bercinta._**

 ** _Seakan meremehkan harga diri Chanyeol yang telah tergores._**

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Nah...

Makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review~

See ya~


	8. SEVEN

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- SEVEN -**

 **.**

 _ **Tidak ada yang boleh main-main dengan Phoenix. Bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun.**_

.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Suho bertanya geli saat melihat suaminya tertawa setelah mendapatkan panggilan telepon.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang baru saja dilakukan suami Chanyeol." Kata Kris sambil tertawa kecil lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Suho. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Kris tertawa kekanak-kanakan dan menjawab; "Dia memanggil nama Jaehyun saat bercinta."

Suho mengambil napas dan meringis. "Ups."

"Bisa kau bayangkan?"

"Anak itu pasti menderita," kata Suho dengan simpati. "Chanyeol adalah yang terburuk dalam hal menyimpan dendam."

"Ya."

Ada irama keheningan sebelum Suho bertanya setelah menyeruput tehnya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Suho bertanya hati-hati. "Jika aku menyebut nama orang lain saat seks?"

Kris tetap diam tapi ia mengangkat matanya ke Suho, tidak melotot tapi menyipit memberi peringatan.

"Yah," Dia mulai, "Aku akan membunuhnya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu aku akan kembali ke sini. Menyetubuhimu di mejaku sampai kau tidak akan berani untuk mengatakannya lagi."

Suho berpikir sejenak kemudian, ia mengangkat bahu.

"Sepertinya cukup adil."

"Dan itulah apa yang akan dia lakukan." Ucap Kris. "Dia akan melakukan itu, lalu dia akan memanggil Minseok dan menceritakan dengan panik tentang apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Mau bertaruh?"

"7 juta jika kau salah."

"10 jika aku salah. Tunai."

"Serius?"

"Lakukan atau lupakan."

"Sepakat."

.

.

"I-ini a-adalah Ch-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mulai mengenalkannya ke Jungkook. Balita itu memegang tangan mamanya dan mengintip pria tinggi di depannya. "S-suamiku... K-kita a-akan t-tinggal b-bersamanya. K-katakan h-halo."

"Halo!" Ucap Jungkook. "Apa kau _daddy_ baruku sekarang?" Jungkook bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan imut. Keingintahuan anak itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Ya," jawabnya lirih. "Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu."

"Apa kita akan tinggal di sini selamanya?" Dia bertanya penuh semangat. Dia senang tinggal di sini! Di kamar bercat _baby blue!_ Dengan semua mainan!

"Tentu saja-"

"Z-Zelo di s-sini." Potong Baekhyun. "Ke-kenapa k-kau t-tidak ke s-sana dan m-menyapanya?"

Anak itu berjalan ke depan memanggil nama hyung favoritnya, ia menghilang di lorong lalu bercerita bahwa tempat tidurnya sangat lembut.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, cukup kasar. "Jangan pernah memotong saat aku bicara."

"M-maafkan a-aku..." Anak itu merintih. Memberontak di bawah cengkeraman yang kuat. "A-aku t-tidak i-ingin d-dia m-membuatmu m-marah."

"Berhenti bergerak." Chanyeol menegaskan sambil memperkuat cengkeramannya, mungkin akan menimbulkan bekas cetakan tangan di tangan Baekhyun. Dia mungkin masih sedikit marah karena insiden semalam. "Jangan pernah memotong saat aku bicara. Jangan pernah. Dan kau tampaknya punya kebiasaan berbicara kembali,"

Baekhyun merintih saat Chanyeol menariknya dengan paksa, sehingga dia menabrak Chanyeol yang memberi tatapan intimidasi. "Apa kau perlu dihukum?" Desisnya rendah. "Haruskah aku memberikannya?"

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Baekhyun. "K-kumohon, a-aku t-tidak b-bermaksud u-untuk..."

Chanyeol memperkuat cengkeramannya lagi. Sampai dia bisa merasakan tulang Baekhyun. Dia tahu bahwa ia menyakiti Baekhyun saat ia memutar genggamannya, tidak mencoba untuk melepasnya, hampir memohon agar Chanyeol tidak mematahkan tulangnya. "Minta maaf."

"M-maafkan a-aku."

"Sudah seharusnya." Katanya sambil mendorong Baekhyun pergi dengan kasar sampai ia tersandung, tapi ia bisa menahannya sebelum jatuh. "Sekarang pergi, Jungkook pasti lapar."

Baekhyun bergegas pergi.

.

.

"Kris tidak ingin dia mati." Ujar Zelo sementara Baekhyun berjalan dan menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas yang sudah hampir kosong. Baekhyun hampir tak terlihat. Tadi dia berjalan masuk dengan nampan berisi _wine_ dan gelas lalu menuangnya ke dalam gelas mereka. Dia harus diam, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan bisnis. Sedikit aneh karena mereka sedang membicarakan orang mati.

Tapi ibunya telah memperingatkannya tentang hal ini; "Tidak peduli apapun, jangan mengganggu. Mengganggu berarti terlibat. Kau tidak boleh terlibat apapun."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Chanyeol. "Yah, aku tidak bisa duduk diam di sini setelah tahu kalau ia berbohong." Chanyeol meraih gelasnya setelah Baekhyun menuangkan _wine_ ke dalamnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengurusnya?" Zelo bertanya hati-hati. "Selama kau yang bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol. "Wu tahu bahwa Kris berutang pada Jaehyun. Masalah peluru itu. Jika kita membunuhnya, akan tampak jika pemimpin Wu saling menentang satu sama lain."

Baekhyun mendengar nama Jaehyun, ia tahu mereka sedang membicarakannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sambil memutar segelas _wine_ di tangannya. Jaehyun pernah mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi Kris dari peluru dalam penembakan antar-geng. Sehingga dia tidak bisa membunuhnya. Tapi dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain...

"Kita beri dia bekas luka." kata Chanyeol. "Sebuah bekas luka yang menyakitkan, bekas luka yang akan mengingatkannya untuk tidak pernah main-main denganku."

"Di wajah?"

"Dada." Chanyeol menjawab. "Wajah terlalu ekstrim."

"Aku suka rencana jahatmu." Zelo bersenandung.

"Aku juga," jawab Chanyeol, menyeringai sambil menyesap _wine-_ nya.

Tidak ada yang boleh main-main dengan Phoenix. Tidak ada pengecualian bahkan untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

 _Ding!_

Bel berbunyi dan Baekhyun bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

"H-Halo?" Dia bertanya, mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Halo." Jawab Wanita yang memakai mantel mahal, "Kau pasti Baekhyun."

"Y-ya." Jawabnya dengan canggung. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat penampilan wanita cantik ini, hidung mancung, rambut _à la garçon_ (potongan pendek) _,_ gigi putih mengkilap dan mata yang besar. Dia adalah salinan Chanyeol.

Mungkin saudara perempuannya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku ibunya Chanyeol," Dia memperkenalkan diri. "Bolehkah aku masuk? Apa Channie di sini?"

Saraf Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya saat wanita itu memperkenalkan diri. Dia adalah ibu suaminya dan ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan!

Dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan melangkah ke samping, membiarkan wanita itu masuk. Dia tersenyum lembut saat berjalan masuk.

"Ch-Chanyeol s-sedang di r-ruangannya, N-nyonya." Katanya gugup. "A-anda i-ingin m-minum a-apa?"

Dia sedikit heran dengan gagap Baekhyun, tapi tidak membuat komentar apapun. Dia hanya tersenyum manis dan menjawab. "Air putih saja cukup."

Baekhyun bergegas untuk mengambil air, menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan berjalan keluar. Saat itu ia menyadari bahwa wanita itu mendekati anaknya perlahan. Sirene alarm berdering di kepalanya lalu ia menjatuhkan gelas itu dan membiarkannya pecah di lantai. Dia berlari dan berdiri di depan anaknya, melindunginya dari wanita itu.

"J-jangan m-menyakiti-nya..."

Dia mundur, matanya melunak saat ia mengambil langkah ke belakang. Dia tersentak saat melihat air mata pertama lolos dari mata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu..." janji Hyejung. "Percayalah, Baekhyun, aku akan jadi orang terakhir yang bisa menyakitimu."

Itu terdengar tulus.

"Berhentilah menangis, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya yang telah lolos. "Ayo, duduk." katanya lembut.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak segera menurutinya, ia malah berlutut ke lantai untuk mengumpulkan pecahan kaca dari gelas yang ia pecahkan. Dia harus menjelaskan pada Chanyeol bagaimana cerobohnya dirinya yang memecahkan gelas pada hari pertama di rumahnya. Chanyeol pasti akan marah.

"Baekhyun, suara apa-" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu. Ucapannya terputus saat melihat ibunya. "Ma..."

"Channie!" Katanya sambil mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Chanyeol memeluknya kembali dan mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun pikir itu adalah sebuah kesempatan dan dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan pecahan kaca dan berlari membawanya ke dapur.

"Aku merindukanmu." Dia mendengar ibu Chanyeol mengucapkan itu ketika ia datang kembali dengan segelas air baru.

Ada jeda di antara mereka. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak terbiasa untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Mereka berjalan ke sofa di mana Baekhyun meletakkan gelas air. Baekhyun berdiri setelah keduanya duduk. Dia bertanya apakah ada yang membutuhkan sesuatu dan hanya mendapat jawaban tidak. Dia berjalan keluar sambil meraih tangan Jungkook. Dia seharusnya tidak mengganggu mereka dan ia tidak bisa meninggalkan anaknya sendirian.

"Tunggu," katanya. "Duduklah dengan kami."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu-ragu untuk mendapatkan persetujuan. Dia menerima sebuah anggukan dan ia pun duduk meskipun masih dengan ragu-ragu. Dia memangku anaknya, dia merasa tidak aman untuk membiarkan anaknya duduk jauh darinya.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering. "Permisi sebentar," katanya sambil berjalan pergi dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun menunduk saat Hyejung menatap Jungkook sekali lagi.

"Berapa umurnya?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"T-tiga." jawabnya.

"Dan kau?" Tanyanya.

"D-dua p-puluh t-tiga..."

Dia tersenyum lembut, "Kau bisa berbohong pada Chanyeol tapi kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku."

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Dia ketahuan. Chanyeol tidak pernah bertanya padanya. Ibunya telah mengatakan padanya bahwa jika ada yang menanyakan umurnya, dia harus menjawabnya dengan 23. Meskipun dia baru 19.

"S-sembilan belas."

Dia meraih rambutnya dan membelainya lembut. "Sangat muda..."

Itu berarti bahwa Baekhyun hamil saat beruasia enam belas tahun. Dia sangat muda. Terlalu muda. Dia terlalu muda untuk membawa beban berat seperti memiliki anak tiga tahun, suami, dan semua orang yang sudah mengharapkannya untuk memberikan Chanyeol keturunan. Dia terlalu muda.

"K-kumohon j-jangan m-memberitahu-nya..." Baekhyun memohon. "D-dia akan m-marah p-padaku..."

"Dia tidak akan." Dia berusaha meyakinkan meskipun ia tahu dia akan, tidak hanya pada Baekhyun tapi juga pada pasangan itu yang sudah berbohong kepadanya, meyakinkannya bahwa Baekhyun hanya dua tahun lebih muda darinya, padahal selisih umur mereka enam tahun. Dia masih anak-anak. Dia seharusnya baru menyelesaikan SMA. Dia seharusnya pergi ke perguruan tinggi dan punya pacar yang baik. Dia seharusnya pergi dengan teman-temannya minum dan clubbing. Dia tidak seharusnya menjadi seorang suami, seorang ibu, 'pembuat bayi' dan semua yang berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu sangat... sulit untuk ditangani. Karena ia adalah pemimpin Wu.

"Dan aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita..." Dia tersenyum sedih dan Baekhyun membalas senyumannya. Tiba-tiba senyumnya tampak sangat kekanak-kanakan. Mungkin karena sekarang ia tahu usianya yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukanmu?" Tanyanya lembut. Jika Chanyeol melakukan hal yang pantas untuk mendapatkan tamparan, dia yang akan menamparnya.

"B-baik."

Itu terdengar begitu jujur. Dia tidak berbohong. Chanyeol tidak memukulnya. Dia bisa mengisi perutnya, anaknya bisa makan dan mandi dengan air hangat. Anaknya bisa tidur di tempat tidur yang nyaman di ruang yang menakjubkan, dengan selimut hangat di atasnya, membuatnya tetap hangat. Anaknya bisa makan sarapan yang lezat dan Chanyeol membiarkannya memberikan anaknya segelas susu. Baekhyun juga bisa makan dan benar-benar makan. Bukan sebagian kecil makanan yang Jungkook sisakan tapi makanan yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak ingin apa-apa lagi.

Standarnya sangat rendah.

"Itu bagus," jawabnya. "Jika dia menyakitimu, telepon aku. Aku akan menendangnya untukmu."

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengangguk.

.

.

Mereka berpamitan di pintu dan Hyejung berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk mengunjunginya lagi.

Chanyeol baru akan pergi ke ruangannya lagi di mana dia mengurung dirinya sepanjang hari. Tapi Baekhyun meraih ujung kemejanya pelan, seperti anak kucing.

"Apa?"

"A-aku i-ingin b-berterima k-kasih..." Dia tergagap sambil memutar ujung kemeja yang ada dalam genggamannya. "U-untuk k-kamar J-Jungk-kook..."

Dia sudah melihat kamarnya ketika ia mengambil Jungkook dari Zelo. Dia sudah meletakkan Jungkook di tempat tidur yang lembut dan menyelimutinya, lalu ia melihat ke sekeliling. Itu semua yang diinginkannya untuk Jungkook miliki. Itu semua yang ingin dimilikinya, karena ia tidak punya kamar yang baik di masa kecilnya. Sekarang, anaknya bisa memilikinya. Semua karena Chanyeol. Inilah sebabnya kenapa sangat penting untuk melayani Chanyeol, sehingga anaknya bisa memiliki hal-hal seperti ini.

"Sama-sama," jawab Chanyeol sambil berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun penuh. "Tapi kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Itu tanggung jawabku untuk memberikan Jungkook hidup yang hebat. Kau juga."

"I-ini h-hanya.." Baekhyun bergerak, tiba-tiba mengangkat matanya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa hatinya terluka saat melihat tatapan sedih Baekhyun. Terlihat sangat kesepian.

"D-dia t-tidak p-pernah m-memiliki s-sesuatu yang s-seperti i-itu..." Ucapnya. "T-terima k-kasih..."

.

.

Zelo mengambil logam panas dan menekannya pada dada Jaehyun yang sedang berlutut habis dipukuli. Jaehyun mengeluarkan jeritan nyaring karena ia bisa merasakan kulitnya mencair dan meninggalkan bekas luka raksasa di dadanya dalam bentuk burung Phoenix.

"Biarkan bekas luka ini mengingatkanmu," kata Zelo. "Jangan pernah main-main dengan Phoenix."

.

.

Baekhyun sedang membersihkan meja di ruangan Chanyeol dengan damai. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakangnya, dadanya menempel pada punggungnya. Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan sementara Baekhyun terkejut pada sentuhan pertamanya tapi langsung memiringkan kepalanya ke samping memberi akses untuk Chanyeol. Itu merupakan bentuk penyerahan dirinya.

Chanyeol meraih kejantanan Baekhyun. Dia memijat tonjolan Baekhyun yang masih tertutup boxer sementara yang lebih kecil mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mendesah tertahan.

"Kau menyebut namanya," seru Chanyeol dengan suara parau di telinganya sementara Baekhyun bersandar pada tubuhnya lalu ia menarik boxernya turun meremas kejantanannya perlahan-lahan. "Kau berada di bawahku, tapi kau menyebut namanya."

Alarm berdering di kepala Baekhyun, tapi semua yang bisa ia lakukan di posisinya saat ini adalah untuk berpegangan pada Chanyeol dengan erat dan meringis. "K-kumohon..."

"Mohon apa?" tegas Chanyeol.

"K-kumohon..." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol meremasnya lebih keras. "Ch-Chanyeol..."

Remasan Chanyeol berhenti dan ia membawa tangannya pergi, berkutat dengan ikat pinggangnya dan berhasil membukanya. Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara ikat pinggang terlepas, ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol berada di belakangnya.

 _ **Jaehyun membuka ikat pinggangnya dengan cepat dan mendorong Baekhyun ke meja dapur. Baekhyun mulai menangis ketika Jaehyun dengan kasar menekan kepalanya ke meja, membungkukkannya dengan paksa. Dia menahan wajah Baekhyun agar tetap menempel di meja saat ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun tanpa peringatan, tanpa persiapan, tanpa ada sentuhan yang menenangkan.**_

 _ **Baekhyun memekik sambil terengah-engah.**_

Baekhyun memekik sambil terengah-engah saat Chanyeol memasukinya langsung tanpa peringatan. "Aku menantangmu," Chanyeol berteriak sementara Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mencoba meringankan rasa sakitnya. Chanyeol menahannya di meja dengan berat tubuhnya dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya di belakang anak itu. Baekhyun menopang dirinya dengan telapak tangannya di atas meja saat Chanyeol mulai menghujamnya, tidak menunggu Baekhyun agar terbiasa dengan ukurannya. Baekhyun tersentak pada setiap dorongan Chanyeol, ia mendorong begitu keras sampai beberapa benda jatuh dari meja karena hentakan Chanyeol yang kuat. "Aku menantangmu untuk menyebutkan namanya lagi."

 _ **Jaehyun menhujamnya tanpa ampun, menumbuknya dengan keras sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis dan menangis.**_

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti binatang sementara Baekhyun tersentak pada setiap dorongan, setiap dorongan keras. "Jalang milik Pheonix tidak menyebut nama orang lain saat bercinta," katanya sengit. "Jalang milik Pheonix hanya menyebut namanya saat bercinta."

Dia bicara seakan Phoenix adalah orang yang berbeda dari dirinya. Seperti ia dipaksa untuk menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Sebut namaku," perintahnya di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeluarkan napas keras sementara wajahnya mengerut dalam kenikmatan dan rambutnya menempel di dahinya saat Chanyeol menumbuk tepat di titik nikmatnya. "Sebut namaku!"

"Ch-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak saat ia mencapai klimaks. Tubuhnya sedikit merosot tapi Chanyeol segera menahannya dengan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, terus menghujamnya untuk mengejar klimaks-nya. Hujamannya menjadi tak beraturan, " _Fuck,_ Baekhyun..." Katanya pada satu hentakan terakhir dan Baekhyun merintih karena ia tersentak maju lagi. Dengan napas yang keras, ia menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam diri anak itu yang menerimanya dengan sangat baik.

 _ **"Fuck, Baekhyun..." kata Jaehyun saat akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya.**_

Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya lolos saat akhirnya Chanyeol selesai. Terima kasih Tuhan. Sudah selesai, ia bisa bernapas lagi sekarang.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur dari Baekhyun sambil menarik celananya ke atas dan memakainya. Dia mundur sedikit sampai punggungnya menyentuh sofa dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalamnya. Dia terengah-engah dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha menarik boxer-nya, lalu berbalik. Ia menahan dirinya dengan meja yang tadi Chanyeol gunakan untuk menyetubuhinya. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang masih terengah-engah dan ia pun terengah-engah sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia menyeka air matanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia mengambil benda-benda yang jatuh dari meja. Dia mengambilnya dan meletakkannya lagi di meja. Ia baru akan mengambil benda yang lain tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya; "Biarkan saja," perintahnya. "Pergi mandi lalu tidur."

Begitu Baekhyun keluar dari pintu, Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, memanggil satu-satunya nomor yang dia butuhkan saat dalam situasi seperti ini. **"Halo?"**

"Minseok," serunya terengah-engah. "Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

 **"Kenapa? Ada apa?"**

"Aku baru saja menyetubuhi Baekhyun di mejaku," katanya sebelum mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "dengan paksa."

 **"Perlahan-lahan..."** kata Minseok. **"Bernapas... Tak apa."**

"Apa maksudmu tak apa?" Desisnya. "Aku baru saja melakukannya dengan paksa!"

 **"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa berpikir dalam keadaan seperti ini."** Kata Minseok padanya. **"Kau perlu bernapas, bernapaslah dulu,"**

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas." Chanyeol mendesah. "Dia bahkan menangis-!"

 **"Chanyeol kumohon, kau harus tenang."** Minseok mencoba. **"Hitung sampai sepuluh, pergi** _ **jogging,**_ **berolahraga. Tapi jangan berlebihan."**

"Aku kacau. Aku sangat kacau."

 **"Chanyeol, ingat, ini adalah alasan kenapa kita membeli** _ **punching bag**_ **. Pergi berlatih untuk sementara waktu."**

"Baiklah,"

 **"Oke, kalau begitu. Kita akan lagi bicara besok."**

Baekhyun mungkin menangis di kamar mandi sambil menahan isakannya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap mendengarnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kris tertawa saat Suho memberinya 10 juta Won. "Kami mirip." ujarnya. "Chanyeol dan aku."

"Kita baru saja membuat taruhan tentang teman terbaikmu menyetubuhi suaminya yang malang di mejanya." Kata Suho emosi. "Kita orang yang mengerikan."

"Aku tahu," jawab Kris.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Chanyeol, yang kamu lakukan ke Baekhyun itu, JAHAT! *apaaandeh

Makasih yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	9. EIGHT

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 _Chapter ini bakalan ada taeyeon, yang gak suka skip aja bagian akhir-akhir_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- EIGHT -**

 **.**

"Dia baik-baik saja, sedikit lecet tapi baik-baik saja." Yixing meyakinkan.

Yixing ke sini untuk memeriksa Baekhyun setelah insiden di ruangannya.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega sambil bersandar pada dinding.

"Tapi aku harus menanyakan sesuatu." kata Yixing. "Apa Baekhyun melahirkan di rumah sakit?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Baekhyun melahirkan Jungkook di rumah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu..."

"Yah, dia memiliki banyak bekas luka, ada bukti pelecehan seksual dan pemerkosaan yang terjadi secara terus-menerus, aku rasa itu telah terjadi sekitar 2-3 tahun."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan bergumam sesuatu tentang bagaimana ia harus bertanya padanya sambil berjalan ke kamar. Baekhyun baru saja selesai berpakaian dan duduk di tempat tidur, menatap ke arah pangkuannya. Dia berpikir tentang apa yang Lay katakan kepada Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang buruk, ia tahu, pasti sesuatu yang buruk. Tubuhnya penuh bekas luka, penuh _stretch mark._

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mulai, "Kami perlu bertanya tentang sesuatu."

Baekhyun menatap mereka dan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk, benar-benar buruk.

"Apa kau melahirkan di rumah?"

Pertanyaan itu.

Baekhyun semakin gelisah dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"M-mahal..."

Chanyeol tahu hatinya pecah.

 _ **Baekhyun mencoba bernapas. Melakukan hal-hal yang ada di pikirannya dan secara naluriah mengatakan kepadanya untuk melakukannya. Dia memegang perutnya sambil berjalan ke arah telepon, ia segera menekan satu-satunya nomor yang dia tahu.**_

 _ **"J-Jaehyun." Dia terengah-engah di telepon.**_

 _ **"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak meneleponku saat aku di tempat kerja?!" Suara keras itu menjawab.**_

 _ **"J-Jaehyun..." Baekhyun terengah-engah lagi dan mengeluarkan napas yang keras saat gelombang rasa sakit datang kepadanya. "K-ketubanku p-pecah... T-tolong a-aku..."**_

 _ **"Aku tidak peduli, dasar jalang," Jaehyun menghina. "Kau akan mengurusnya sendiri, aku tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku untukmu."**_

 _ **"K-kumohon..." Baekhyun memohon terengah-engah. "A-aku t-takut..."**_

 _ **"Dengarkan aku," perintahnya. "Kau harus mengurusnya sendiri karena ini bukan masalahku, tapi masalahmu."**_

 _ **Dan dia menutup telepon. Hanya seperti itu.**_

 _ **Baekhyun berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk mengambil handuk dan air hangat. Dia berjalan dengan kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya yang semakin terasa sakit.**_

 _ **Dia duduk di tempat tidur, mencoba mengatur napasnya, bersiap untuk mendorong. Dia menjerit dan menggertakkan giginya. Dia mulai mendorong.**_

 _ **Sekali.**_

 _ **Dua kali.**_

 _ **Tiga kali-**_

 _ **Sebuah teriakan keras dari rasa nyeri Baekhyun digantikan oleh tangisan bayi.**_

 _ **Sejak saat itu, ia harus hidup untuk anaknya.**_

.

.

"Jadi, Baekhyun hamil saat usianya sekitar enam belas tahun, itu berarti tubuhnya membutuhkan waktu untuk penyembuhan. Jika ia hamil, kehamilannya tidak akan terlalu berbahaya jika di bawah pengawasan-"

"Tunggu," Chanyeol berhenti. "Apa maksudmu dia hamil saat usianya enam belas tahun?"

"Yah, Jungkook berusia tiga tahun dan Baekhyun 19 tahun sehingga i-"

"Dia apa?!"

Yixing tampak terkejut melihat ekspresi Chanyeol dan ia mendekatinya pelan. "Chanyeol, ada apa?"

"Bukankah usianya 24 tahun?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu kepadamu, tapi jelas tertulis di sini bahwa dia 19 tahun,"

"Mereka membohongiku," kata Chanyeol sengit.

.

.

"Dia masih anak-anak!"

"Dia sudah cukup tua untuk kau setubuhi!" Tuan Byun berteriak kembali. "Apa ada masalah?! Dia sudah cukup umur!"

"Dia masih anak-anak, brengsek!" Chanyeol berteriak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hamil keturunanku karena dia masih terlalu muda! Dia juga seharusnya tidak menikah denganku!"

"Lalu?!" Tuan Byun berteriak. "Kau hanya beberapa tahun lebih-"

"Enam!" Chanyeol menyalak. "Aku enam tahun lebih tua, keparat!"

"Apa kau bisa berhenti berteriak." Nyonya Byun akhirnya mengganggu.

Dia menatap Chanyeol. "Maaf kami berbohong kepadamu," dia meminta maaf. "Tapi kau pasti tidak akan menerimanya jika kau mengetahuinya."

"Sudah pasti."

"Sayang, bisakah kau memberi waktu pada kami sebentar?" Dia bertanya pada suaminya. Suaminya tampak tersinggung dan mendesis padanya; "Perbaiki semuanya." Dan berjalan pergi, membanting pintu kantor di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah-"

"Kalian meremehkanku."

"-tapi aku harus berbohong." Dia mencoba. "Dengan bersamamu, maka akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari banyak hal."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Suamiku memiliki seseorang untuk menikahi Baekhyun jika kau tidak mau melakukannya." Dia mengungkapkan. "Dia 52 tahun."

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Sebuah gambaran yang mengganggu dari orang tua yang menyentuh Baekhyun muncul dalam benaknya. Mengerikan.

"Dia juga akan membawa Jungkook ke panti asuhan," lanjutnya. "Aku lebih memilih dia menjadi budak untukmu dengan anaknya di sisinya daripada dia menjadi budak seorang pria yang usianya tiga kali lebih tua dengan anaknya berada jauh dari sisinya."

"Baekhyun bukan budakku." Chanyeol keberatan. "Dia suamiku."

"Kita berdua tahu itu tidak benar. Kau Park." Katanya emosi. "Kau dibesarkan untuk menjadi master. Sama seperti suamiku membesarkan Baekhyun untuk melayani orang-orang sepertimu."

"Itu bukanlah hal yang harus kita bicarakan di sini." Potong Chanyeol. "Aku di sini untuk berbicara tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang usianya 18-"

"19." Potongnya.

"-dan aku tidak akan menghamilinya. Kesepakatan ini berakhir. Aku akan menceraikan Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa-"

"Lihat saja."

"Tuan Park, kumohon." Dia menghentikan Chanyeol. "Aku punya usul."

"Tidak ada lagi usul-"

"Jadikan dia sebagai simpananmu." Kata Nyonya Byun. "Jika kau ingin menceraikannya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi tetap biarkan dia bersamamu."

"Dia layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi jika kalian bercerai, dia akan dijual melalui lelang kepada penawar tertinggi. Biarkan dia bersamamu, sebagai pembantu, sebagai budak, sebagai suami atau simpanan tapi biarkan dia tetap bersamamu."

"Selamat tinggal, Nyonya Byun." Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berteriak ketika dia memasuki rumah. "Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun datang tergesa-gesa dari dapur dan dengan cepat membantu Chanyeol melepas mantelnya sambil menyapanya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dan menahannya. "Kau berbohong kepadaku."

Baekhyun menatapnya, matanya melebar saat ia mencoba untuk memahami pernyataan misterius yang diucapkan oleh suaminya yang terlihat sangat marah. "Kau berani berbohong padaku-"

 _"Daddy?"_

Chanyeol menengok ke arah balita itu dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun. "Hei..." Dia membalasnya lembut. "Ada apa jagoan kecilku?" Katanya sambil berjongkok, merentangkan lengannya dan menyambutnya dalam pelukannya.

"Mama memasak makanan yang lezat!" Anak itu tertawa dengan lucu di lekukan lehernya.

"Baiklah," katanya, "kenapa kau tidak pergi mencuci tanganmu sementara aku berbicara dengan mama lalu kita akan segera makan?"

"Baik!" anak itu menjawab lalu berlari cepat untuk melakukan perintahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan bergumam, "Ke ruanganku. Sekarang."

Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya dengan patuh.

Pintu ditutup oleh Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol berjalan masuk dan mengacak marah rambutnya.

"Kau membohongiku." Desisnya. "Kau bilang kau 23 tahun tapi ternyata kau baru 19 tahun. Kau berani berbohong padaku."

Wajah Baekhyun terkuras habis, tiba-tiba menjadi lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tangannya gemetar saat ia menyatukan tangannya satu sama lain. Dia memutar jari-jarinya dan meremasnya keras, berusaha mengatasi kecemasan yang datang kepadanya. Chanyeol sudah tahu. Dia pasti akan menendangnya keluar. Jungkook tidak akan memiliki selimut hangat di atas tubuhnya atau bahkan lebih buruk.

Yang lebih buruk adalah anaknya akan diambil. Jaminan bahwa Jungkook tidak akan diambil adalah Chanyeol. Sekarang Chanyeol akan mengusirnya, Jungkook akan diambil.

"A-aku be-berencana u-untuk me-memberitahumu-"

"Hentikan." Potong Chanyeol kasar. "Jangan berbohong padaku lagi."

Mereka berdiri di sana sejenak. Chanyeol sedang berpikir dan Baekhyun menangis.

"Duduk." Chanyeol akhirnya menuntut, menghela napasnya.

Baekhyun dengan patuh melakukannya. Dia duduk di tepi sofa dengan tangannya masih menggenggam satu sama lain. Memutar dan meremasnya.

Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya, berharap Baekhyun tidak ketakutan dan menjauh darinya. Dia adalah salah satu hal yang menyebabkan dia ketakutan.

"Kita berbeda enam tahun." Ujarnya. "Bukankah itu mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak tapi menggeleng, tatapannya masih turun.

"Apa kau ingin kita bercerai?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat dan matanya sudah tergenang oleh air matanya. "K-kumohon.." Dia memohon. "A-aku a-akan me-melakukan a-apapun yang kau i-inginkan. T-tapi j-jangan ce-ceraikan a-aku..."

"Baiklah baiklah." kata Chanyeol. "Berhentilah menangis, kita hanya bicara baik-baik di sini, kau tidak sedang dalam masalah. Aku tidak marah padamu."

 _Aku marah pada alasan bodoh orang tuamu._

Baekhyun mendengus dan tersentak lagi ketika Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya yang besar pada tangannya sendiri yang halus dan sedikit gemetar. Chanyeol hanya menggenggamnya dan seketika Baekhyun berhenti gemetar.

"Apa kau mengatakan itu agar Jungkook tidak akan diambil?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol meremas lembut tangannya lagi untuk membuatnya nyaman.

"Jika aku berjanji, bahwa Jungkook tidak akan diambil, apa kau ingin bercerai?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau tidak harus terjebak denganku."

"I-ibu b-bilang-"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan." Ujarnya. "Aku hanya peduli dengan apa yang kau inginkan. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. Dia berpikir tentang semua penderitaan dalam hidupnya. Semua hal buruk yang telah ia lalui. Semua jalan-jalan yang pernah menjadi tempatnya tidur.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol dan air matanya yang lain terjatuh.

"A-aku h-hanya me-mengingin-kan a-anakku..."

Dia baru menyadari bahwa mereka semua mempermainkan Baekhyun seperti dia hanyalah suatu benda. Mereka mempermainkannya seperti saat kau bermain kartu. Dia telah ditipu dan dibohongi. Mereka membawa anaknya pergi, dan hanya akan mengembalikannya ketika Baekhyun setuju pada aturan mereka. Ayahnya yang harusnya selalu melindunginya, malah berencana menjualnya kepada penawar tertinggi. Ibunya yang seharusnya selalu mendukungnya, malah memberinya petunjuk tentang cara melayani Chanyeol. Dan terakhir, Chanyeol malah memaksanya berhubungan badan di meja seakan dia hanyalah semacam pelacur.

Mereka semua mempermainkannya. Seperti boneka.

"Shh..." Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan lembut sambil menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Tak apa, tak apa. Aku tidak marah, benar-benar tidak marah."

"M-maafkan a-aku..." teriak Baekhyun. "D-dia me-mengatakan p-padaku j-jika kau t-tahu... Kau t-tidak m-mau m-melakukannya..."

"Tak apa... Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berkata sambil memeluknya lebih erat. "Shh... Tak apa, _baby boy,_ sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menyadari hal yang benar-benar mengganggunya bahwa ia jauh lebih besar daripada Baekhyun. Jauh lebih kuat. Dan ia mengambil keuntungan dari itu, ia mengambil keuntungan dari memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar, lebih kuat. Dia benar-benar bisa menguasainya dengan mudah. Dan dia melakukannya. Karena ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Dia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Bukannya ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, tapi dia melakukan apa yang orang lain harapkan untuk dilakukannya. Itu dia, melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan Phoenix. Dia memiliki reputasi untuk ditegakkan.

Dia terus menerus menyangkal pada apa yang seharusnya ia kerjakan dan apa yang dia pikir benar atau salah.

.

.

"Ikutlah denganku," Luhan merengek. "Aku tidak ingin pergi sendiri."

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk hal ini, Luhan." Sehun mengerang. "Aku rasa kita sudah berbicara tentang hal ini."

"Memang kita sudah melakukannya!" kata Luhan. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin pergi, dan ini hanya untuk pasangan saja!"

"Sayang, acara ini bukan untukku, kau tahu itu." Tolak Sehun. "Kau tahu aku pergi hanya untuk menjadi pengawalmu, tidak lebih atau kurang."

"Tapi kau bersamaku sekarang." Luhan mencoba. "Kau harus datang, kumohon."

Sehun mengerang keras dan duduk di kursinya. Mereka berada di ruang rekaman di mana Sehun seharusnya merekam _mixtape_ baru. Tapi dia tidak bisa karena Luhan telah menerobos masuk berseru bahwa ia memiliki dua undangan untuk sebuah gala di _Seoul Fashion Week_. Omong kosong ini bukan untuknya, dia tidak dibesarkan untuk pergi ke acara seperti ini.

"Ikut aku, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon," Luhan memohon sambil memberinya tatapan anak anjing, "Oh, kumohon, kumohon-"

"Baik, aku akan pergi."

"Yay!" Luhan bersorak dan melompat ke arah Sehun lalu menciumnya.

.

.

Nah, itu tidak buruk.

Luhan telah menghadiahinya dengan 'ronde' yang hebat ketika mereka sampai di rumah dan di pagi harinya dia memilihkan pakaian untuk mereka sementara Sehun merokok di depan lemari.

Dia sering bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan mau tetap bersamanya. Maksudnya, dia tampan, ya, tapi dia merasa seperti hanya melakukan hubungan satu malam. Ketika mereka pertama kali keluar, mereka menjadi perhatian besar media karena penampilan mereka. Mereka diberi label sebagai pasangan paling populer di dalam bisnis hiburan. Tapi banyak orang yang tidak menyetujuinya. Salah satunya adalah Kris, Kris mengatakan kepadanya bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya bersama dan Sehun tidak keberatan, ia tahu itu. Tapi Kris segera datang saat ia melihat mereka bersama-sama, kebahagiaan di mata mereka tak terbantahkan.

Pesta ini sangat membosankan. Mereka telah menghabiskan setengah jam di karpet merah untuk foto. Mereka menjadi yang terlama untuk tinggal di sana, mereka begitu populer. Mereka akhirnya berjalan memakai pakaian desainer mereka, Sehun memasukkan tangannya di saku sementara Luhan menggandeng lengannya. Mereka menyambut dan disambut, itu menyenangkan. Itu benar-benar menyenangkan, sampai Siwon datang.

" _Ini_ adalah alasanmu meninggalkanku?" Siwon mengejek. "Standarmu menjadi lebih rendah."

"Pergilah, Siwon." Luhan mendesis. "Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Seorang anjing penjaga Wu, benarkan?"

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan," ancam Luhan saat sorotan Sehun atas Siwon menajam. "Jika kau tidak pergi, aku akan mengubah tujuan hidupku untuk menghancurkanmu."

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati, _kitten."_

Sehun membuat langkah maju ke arahnya tapi Luhan dengan cepat menghentikannya. "Dia tidak layak." Dia menenangkan. "Ayo, mari kita pergi."

Mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir di mana mereka memarkir mobil. Tapi seseorang punya rencana lain.

"Yah," Siwon bergumam. "Kalian bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana ada beberapa pengawal datang entah dari mana, di sekitar mereka. Sehun cepat-cepat menarik Luhan ke belakangnya dan memberinya lengan, Luhan secara naluriah meletakkan tangannya di sana dan meraih tangannya dengan lainnya. Sehun menghitungnya, enam. Ada enam orang pengawal.

"Kau lihat," ucap Siwon berbahaya. "Aku selalu mengagumimu, Sehun." Dia mendekati mereka dan Sehun mencoba menyembunyikan Luhan di belakangnya. "Seorang preman kecil yang berhasil lolos menjadi tangan kanan Wu. Aku sangat mengagumimu,"

Siwon mengambil langkah ke arah mereka dan Sehun bergumam pada Luhan; "Tetap di belakangku, jika terjadi perkelahian, kau bisa kembali ke dalam."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini," Luhan keberatan.

"Aku tidak bisa melawan jika kau di sini, masuk ke dalam, temukan Wu dan panggil Kris."

Luhan hendak melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan tapi ketika ia berbalik untuk kembali ke dalam, seorang pengawal berdiri di depannya. Luhan harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya.

"Aku dulu mengagumimu, tapi kemudian kau memutuskan untuk meletakkan tanganmu pada apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Pengawal tadi tiba-tiba meraih tangan Luhan, menangkapnya dan menariknya pergi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan memberontak. "Biarkan aku pergi, brengsek! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!"

Sehun baru saja ingin menyelamatkan Luhan tapi dihentikan oleh dua laki-laki yang memegangnya.

"Ini hanya antara kita," Sehun mendesis. "Jangan biarkan Luhan terlibat."

"Aku tidak ingin dia terlibat," Siwon tertawa jahat. "Aku hanya ingin dia melihat saat aku memukulmu hingga jatuh ke tanah seperti pecundang."

Pukulan pertama jatuh ke perutnya, ia memukulnya lagi dua kali saat Luhan berteriak keras. Luhan berusaha memberontak dan akhirnya ia menggigit pengawal itu dan hendak pergi ke arah Sehun tapi Sehun jatuh ke tanah saat pukulan kedua dan berteriak; "Tetap di sana!" Dia berteriak dengan suara sedih. "Tetap di sana!"

"Oh, manisnya." Siwon mengejek.

Pukulan itu dilanjutkan, ketika Sehun jatuh ke tanah, mereka menendang dan terus menendangnya sementara dia berteriak dan mengerang kesakitan.

Hal terakhir yang Sehun ingat adalah Luhan yang menangis dan menjerit untuknya.

Dia ingat bahwa bahkan dengan air mata dan sedang berteriak, Luhan masih tampak begitu cantik.

Dia bisa mati dalam bahagia.

.

* * *

.

"Noona?"

"Baekhyunnie!"

Dia melompat dan memeluk Baekhyun erat sementara Baekhyun memeluknya kembali.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..." Dia bergumam dalam pelukannya.

"A-aku j-juga m-merindukan-mu..."

Dia melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengecupnya di bibir. Terasa romantis, bukan seksual. Hanya seperti saudara. Benar-benar ramah dan menyenangkan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak keberatan, dia selalu menciumnya, mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain.

"Teayeon." Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Phoenix." Sapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya sambil bersandar di dinding, menyilangkan tangan di dada, membuat bahunya terlihat lebih lebar.

"Aku mengunjungi Baekhyun." Ujarnya santai sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menjalin jari mereka. Chanyeol menatap jalinan jari mereka kemudian mengangkat matanya kembali padanya.

"Kau tidak diterima di sini, Taeyeon."

Taeyeon, pendamping paling setia di Wu. Sangat manipulatif dan sangat menggoda.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya. "Tapi aku tidak di sini untukmu, aku di sini untuk Baekhyunnie."

"Keluar dari rumahku."

"Apa?"

"Ini adalah rumahku," kata Chanyeol. "Keluar dari rumahku."

"Oh, Channie," ejek Taeyeon, "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Taeyeon," ucapnya kesal.

"Ch-Chanyeol-"

"Diam kau." Bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera metutup mulutnya dan melihat ke bawah, tiba-tiba mencengkeram tangan Taeyeon dengan kedua tangannya. Ini membuatnya nyaman, dia membuatnya nyaman.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu." Taeyeon membela. "Kau tidak boleh bicara dengannya seperti itu."

"Aku bisa bicara dengannya semauku." Ujar Chanyeol. "Dia suamiku."

Taeyeon hendak mengatakan sesuatu kembali tapi Baekhyun menatapnya dan menggeleng. "J-jangan..." Dia berbisik. "T-tak a-apa..."

 _Aku sudah terbiasa untuk itu._

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan berbicara; "M-maafka a-aku..."

"Aku akan mengurusmu nanti," Chanyeol berjanji padanya dengan sengit. Lalu ia berpaling kepada Taeyeon, "Keluar sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan."

"Biarkan aku menemui Jungkook dulu." Dia menuntut.

"Tidak, Keluar."

"Biarkan aku menemuinya dulu."

"Keluar sekarang juga, Taeyeon."

Taeyeon menghela napasnya kasar sambil meraih tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah boneka kecil. "Berikan ini pada Jungkook demi aku, hm? Katakan padanya, aku mencintainya."

Dia kemudian menarik Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman. Sebaliknya, bukan seperti kecupan yang biasanya, ia menciumnya seakan dia tidak akan melihatnya untuk waktu yang lama. "Aku mencintaimu, oke? Hati-hati."

"A-aku j-juga m-mencintai-mu..."

"Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun." Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan sebelum dia keluar, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "Phoenix."

"Taeyeon."

Ketika dia keluar, Chanyeol berbalik kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya padanya," serunya. "Aku tidak ingin dia di sini."

"T-tapi-"

"Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan," Chanyeol memperingatkan. "Aku menahan diriku karena kau masih anak-anak tapi aku berjanji, satu kata lagi dan aku akan menghukummu."

"Y-ya, Ch-Chanyeol..."

Dia terkulai lemah. Dia tampak begitu sedih saat ini, sangat kesepian.

.

* * *

.

"Aku akan berada di sana selama sekitar empat hari," ujar Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun memasukkan jas dalam sebuah koper. "Lima kemeja."

Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum Chanyeol bertanya; "Dari mana kau belajar untuk mengemas dalam koper?"

"I-ibuku m-mengajarkan-ku..." jawabnya singkat. "D-dia b-berkata j-jika i-ini a-akan b-berguna s-saat a-aku s-sudah m-menikah."

 _Jadi mereka memang berencana menikahkanmu, pikirnya._

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu dari sana," tanya Chanyeol. "Aku bisa membelikanmu."

"T-tidak..." jawab Baekhyun secara otomatis, seolah-olah dia tidak diizinkan untuk mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan sesuatu. "T-terima k-kasih..."

Bel berbunyi tiba-tiba, dan Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa hadiahku telah tiba."

Baekhyun membuat suara kebingungan saat Chanyeol mengantarnya untuk pergi dan membuka pintu.

Ketika ia membukanya, Taeyeon ada di sana.

Dengan sebuah koper.

Dia memeluknya erat-erat dan mereka bercakap-cakap pelan tapi dengan cepat dia masuk ke dalam untuk melihat Jungkook, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang bahagia dan senyuman lembut. Dan ia mengucapkan, "T-terima k-kasih."

"Sama-sama, _baby boy."_

Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia ingin lebih sering melihat ekspresi itu.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Chanyeol mau ke hawaii duluan kali yak wkwkwk tapi kok Baek gak diajak sekalian :v

Makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	10. NINE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- NINE -**

 **.**

Taeyeon dan Baekhyun memang sangat dekat.

Mereka saling mencium, berpegangan tangan, saling bepelukan, tidur di ranjang yang sama. Mereka selalu dekat.

Wanita memang selalu akrab dengan Baekhyun. Di SMA, gadis-gadis itu selalu sibuk atas kelucuannya. Baekhyun bukannya tidak punya teman, tapi ia selalu diganggu. Gadis-gadis tidak bisa membantunya ketika geng sepak bola datang dan memutuskan untuk menghajarnya.

Taeyeon merapat ke arahnya sementara Baekhyun teringat beberapa kisah masa lalunya.

 _ **Bang Minsoo.**_

 _ **Itu namanya. Penghancur hati Baekhyun yang pertama.**_

 _ **Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, berusaha mengabaikan gumpalan kertas yang dilemparkan ke arahnya dan diikuti dengan tawa. Dia pergi ke lokernya yang kebetulan berada di sebelah milik seorang anak nakal. Anak nakal itu bernama Minsoo dengan julukan; C.A.P.**_

 _ **"Hei, Baekhyun." Anak nakal itu menyapa dengan santai. Dia tidak benar-benar jahat pada Baekhyun. Dia mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dia baik.**_

 _ **Baekhyun sepertinya sudah jatuh hati padanya.**_

 _ **"H-hai..." Dia sedikit tersedak dan Minsoo tertawa.**_

 _ **Nah, itu lebih seperti dia tertarik pada orang keren tampan nomor satu yang baik padanya. Minsoo tampan, dengan beberapa tato dan beberapa bahasa Inggris dilemparkan dalam kata-katanya dan suka berkelahi di sana-sini; ia dicap sebagai anak nakal.**_

 _ **Masalahnya adalah, Minsoo pernah menjadi kekasih Luhan.**_

 _ **Dia mantan pacar Luhan.**_

 _ **Sekarang, Baekhyun segera menggeleng pada pemikirkan; ia jatuh hati pada mantan kakaknya. Itu sangat salah dan tidak masuk akal. Ditambah, sepertinya dai tidak memiliki kesempatan.**_

 _ **"Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau cemberut?" pertanyaan Minsoo menyentaknya keluar dari pikirannya.**_

 _ **Baekhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya dan membuat suara kebingungan.**_

 _ **"Oh Tuhan," seru Minsoo. "Kau sangat imut."**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersipu dan menunduk sambil memeluk buku-bukunya lebih dekat dengannya, seperti gadis SMA yang sedang mabuk cinta.**_

 _ **"Ayolah beritahu aku!" Dia merengek ke Baekhyun. "Kita berteman, kan?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya dengan bingung; "K-kita?"**_

 _ **"Ya kita." Minsoo menjawab. Dia tiba-tiba mendekati Baekhyun, "Apa kita bisa bertemu nanti? Aku akan latihan sepak bola sepulang sekolah, datang dan tontonlah." Undangnya lancar.**_

 _ **Baekhyun tergagap dan akhirnya mengangguk tanpa kata-kata. Dia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri lagi.**_

 _ **"Bagus," ujar Minsoo berseri-seri. "Sampai bertemu sepulang sekolah."**_

 _ **Dan ia berjalan pergi.**_

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus pergi atau tidak.**_

 _ **Dia terus berjalan di sepanjang lorong, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan. Tapi sekali lagi berbalik dan berjalan ke lapangan sepak bola.**_

 _ **Akhirnya ia sampai di bangku penonton.**_

 _ **Dia duduk dengan hati-hati dan meletakkan buku-buku di pangkuannya sambil menonton orang-orang bermain. Lalu, ia melihat sesuatu. Seseorang.**_

 _ **Luhan.**_

 _ **Luhan bermain di sana dan ia benar-benar harus pergi sebelum kakaknya datang dan memukulnya. Dia segera berdiri tapi ketika ia hendak pergi, Minsoo memanggilnya; "Baekhyun!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun melihat ke arah sumber suara sementara Minsoo sedang menaiki tangga di samping bangku penonton untuk menghampirinya. Dia menatap Luhan dan melihatnya melotot tajam padanya.**_

 _ **Minsoo akhirnya sampai dan tersenyum dengan berseri-seri; "Kau datang!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun berdengung pelan sambil kembali duduk. "Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Lebih baik?"**_

 _ **"Y-ya..." Dia menjawab agak canggung.**_

 _ **"Jadi..." Minsoo mulai," aku rasa kita bisa pergi dan membeli beberapa pizza setelah ini, hm?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersipu lagi melupakan semua tentang kakaknya dan bergumam, "T-tentu."**_

 _ **Minsoo kembali bermain tetapi tidak sebelum memberikan Baekhyun kecupan di pipinya.**_

 _ **Jika pelototan mata bisa membunuh orang, mereka mungkin sudah mati.**_

.

.

 _ **Mereka mulai berkencan.**_

 _ **Mereka pergi makan malam, menonton film, ke toko es krim. Mereka melakukan segala sesuatu. Mereka bahagia. Minsoo telah mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia menyukainya, si rambut coklat langsung memerah dan bergumam bahwa ia menyukainya juga.**_

 _ **Hari itu, hari di saat Baekhyun dan Minsoo berpegangan tangan ke sekolah, menjadi hari yang benar-benar buruk. Minsoo mencari Baekhyun ke mana-mana dan ketika ia menemukannya, ia berada di bawah bangku, habis dipukuli dan penuh memar. Tapi setelah peringatan keras dari Minsoo untuk siapa pun yang berani menyentuh miliknya lagi, semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Mungkin masih ada 'slut shaming' di loker Baekhyun. Tapi dia bisa mengatasinya.**_

 _ **Apa yang dia tidak bisa ditanganinya adalah, ketika ia sedang berjalan ke kamar Luhan -orang tua mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan bisnis- ia melihat mereka sedang berhubungan badan.**_

 _ **Baekhyun seharusnya memberikan Luhan minumannya tapi ketika ia membuka pintu, ia menemukan Luhan di mejanya, dengan Minsoo di antara kakinya, menumbuk ke dalam dirinya. Mata Luhan terbuka, mulutnya juga terbuka karena erangan saat Minsoo menghujamnya.**_

 _ **Luhan melihatnya.**_

 _ **Luhan melihatnya dan menyeringai padanya sementara Minsoo bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang telah berjalan masuk. Luhan mengerang sambil menatap matanya, mendesah dengan keras dan dibuat-buat sementara Baekhyun menjatuhkan gelas ke lantai membiarkannya berantakan lalu dia berlari pergi.**_

 _ **Bang Minsoo.**_

 _ **Itu namanya. penghancur hati Baekhyun yang pertama.**_

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita makan?" Taeyeon bertanya sambil melompat ke atas meja.

"Aku akan m-memasak a-apapun yang kau i-inginkan." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Gagapmu," kata Taeyeon. "berkurang."

"K-karena ini d-dirimu-"

Baekhyun memotong di tengah-tengah kalimatnya, ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengosongkan perutnya yang masih kosong. Dia merasa kepalanya berputar karena muntah selama satu menit sebelum ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, terengah-engah dari apa yang terjadi.

Taeyeon bergegas mengejarnya dan berjongkok di sampingnya. "Baekhyun..." Dia bergumam. "Apa kau hamil?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia malah menangis.

Dia menariknya kepelukannya sementara Baekhyun meratap keras tentang bagaimana dia tidak ingin menyingkirkan'nya', bagaimana Chanyeol akan marah dan bagaimana jika ia akan menendangnya keluar.

.

.

"Berapa kali?" Taeyeon bertanya sambil mendudukkannya di sofa.

"D-dua..." jawab Baekhyun, meringkuk ke pelukannya seolah berusaha menghilang.

"Apa? Kapan? Dimana?" Taeyeon dengan cepat bertanya.

"S-saat m-malam p-pernikahan..." Baekhyun melemah, merintih, tidak ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol telah memaksanya di mejanya.

"Dan yang lainnya?" tanya Taeyeon.

"A-aku i-itu-" Baekhyun tergagap sebelum mendesah pelan. "Di m-meja..."

Dia berharap Taeyeon mengerti karena dia tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Dia tidak ingin kenangan itu kembali lagi.

 _ **Baekhyun tersentak maju dengan setiap dorongan. Wajahnya mengernyit kesakitan saat Chanyeol menghujamnya keras dan membuatnya merintih dan ketakutan.**_

Dia menghela napasnya lagi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Taeyeon bertanya sambil menenangkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Kita bisa pergi."

"M-mereka akan m-mengambil J-Jungkook..." Baekhyun menegaskan.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengatakan hal ini padanya?"

"Ti-tidak... D-dia akan m-marah padamu." Baekhyun merengek. "I-ini b-bukan k-kesalahanmu."

"Ini juga bukan salahmu!" Taeyeon keberatan. "Dia yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya! Itu salahnya karena ia melakukannya tanpa kondom!"

"Shh..." Baekhyun memperingatkan Taeyeon karena Jungkook sedang tidur.

Mereka berdua menonton film sebelum telepon berdering di apartemen yang terasa kosong itu.

Baekhyun tersentak dan Taeyeon menyuruhnya pergi mengangkatnya sebelum Jungkook terbangun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari ke arah telepon, tanpa alas kaki, hanya memakai boxer dan hoodie besar milik Chanyeol.

"H-halo?"

 **"Baekhyun..."** jawab Chanyeol. **"Apa kabar?"**

"Ch-Chanyeol?"

 **"Hei, Baekhyun."**

Baekhyun menggerakkan tumitnya untuk menenangkan kecemasannya.

"H-hai..."

 **"Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?"**

"B-baik-b-baik saja..."

 **"Nah, jika kau ingin sesuatu, ada dua laki-laki di luar pintu, mereka anak buahku. Katakan apa pun pada mereka dan mereka akan mendapatkannya untukmu, oke?"**

"O-oke..."

 **"Bisakah aku bicara dengan Taeyeon?"**

"T-tentu..."

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan pada Taeyeon dan dia pun mengambil telepon sementara Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya. Takut.

 **"Aku tahu dia hamil. Kau akan menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, 'kami baik-baik saja' dan tersenyum padanya."**

"Kami baik-baik saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Dia selalu menjadi aktris yang baik.

 **"Jika kau bertanya-tanya, aku memasang kamera di seluruh tempat."**

"Ya..."

 **"Aku akan mengirim perlindungan ganda, aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuatnya tenang dan kau jangan pernah berani berpikir untuk pergi. Aku akan kembali besok, aku membatalkan kesepakatan."**

"Bagus." Jawabnya palsu.

 **"Kau harus menjaganya."**

"Pasti Chanyeol, aku janji." Dia tersenyum pada Baekhyun, menipu dirinya agar percaya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

 **"Oke, selamat tinggal."**

"Selamat tinggal."

.

.

"Suho menunggu di luar, dia ingin menemuimu." Ujar Kris dan Luhan dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit untuk pergi ke luar.

Begitu ia keluar, Kris memukul kepala Sehun dengan sangat keras.

Sehun sedikit mengerang lalu kembali diam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kris mendesis. "Apa kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Sehun diam.

"Kau baru aja memulai perang dengan Choi." Marah Kris. "Haruskah kau mendaratkan pukulan itu?."

 _ **Sehun tahu ia seharusnya tidak melawan.**_

 _ **Dia seharusnya tidak melawan karena jika ia melakukannya, ia akan kehilangan hak dari Wu untuk membalas dendam.**_

 _ **"Aku tahu dia punya lubang yang ketat." Kata Siwon menjengkelkan.**_

 _ **Sehun mengabaikan segalanya dan ia meluncurkan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di rahang Siwon.**_

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Kris bertanya kasar. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana Wu terlihat sekarang?! Bagaimana aku terlihat?! Seperti aku tidak bisa mengendalikan anak buahku sendiri!"

"Aku tidak menyesal untuk meninju keparat itu," ujar Sehun. "Tapi aku minta maaf."

"Aku harus menghentikan perang," Kris menegaskan marah. "Dan itu semua yang bisa kau katakan?"

"Aku akan menerima hukuman apapun yang kau putuskan, bos."

"Aku tidak akan memutuskan hukumanmu, Siwon yang akan melakukannya." Kris menyatakan dingin. "Kami akan menyerahkanmu."

Sehun tahu ini akan menjadi pilihan, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa mereka benar-benar akan melakukannya. Kris dan Chanyeol akan menyerahkannya kepada Choi sehingga tidak akan ada perang. Choi mungkin akan membunuhnya dan memajang kepalanya di dinding rumahnya. Sehun tahu dia akan mati dengan peluru tetapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bosnya akan menyerahkan dirinya kepada musuh mereka.

"Oke," Sehun setuju. "Hanya jika kau berjanji Luhan tidak akan pernah bersama Siwon."

"Aku tidak akan menjanjikan apa-apa." Kris menyerang. "Aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari sini dengan paksa jika itu harus."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, bos." kata Sehun dengan nada profesional. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan..."

Kris bergegas keluar.

Itu adalah omelan pertama.

Omelan kedua datang dari Chanyeol.

Telepon berdering dan dia segera menjawabnya, melirik Luhan yang tampaknya sedang fokus menonton TV.

"Halo?"

 **"Kau akan menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum lalu berkata 'terima kasih hyung' saat aku berbicara."**

"Ya, hyung."

 **"Apa kau tahu kekacauan yang kau buat? Ini berarti menyatakan perang, kau keparat."**

Sehun tersenyum paksa saat Luhan kembali menatapnya. "Terima kasih, Hyung."

 **"Bersiaplah besok, kami akan menyerahkanmu pada tengah malam. Katakan selamat tinggal kepada Luhan karena jika saja kau bisa kembali dengan selamat, tapi kemungkinan tidak, aku pribadi tidak akan membiarkan dia bersamamu."**

"Ya... Terima kasih hyung." Sehun menelan ludahnya.

Chanyeol menutup telepon dan Sehun harus berpura-pura untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sehun mendesah pelan dan meraih tangan Luhan yang memegangnya.

"Ayo..." Dia bergumam. Dia menarik Luhan ke tempat tidur dan Luhan mengusap kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengusap rambut kekasihnya. "Kau tampak begitu sedih..."

"Aku memilikimu di sini... Kenapa aku harus bersedih?" Sehun bertanya romantis sambil meringkuk lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Luhan melemah. "Apa yang Chanyeol katakan?"

Ini adalah perbedaan di antara kita.

Kau bisa memanggilnya Chanyeol sementara aku hanya bisa memanggilnya bos.

"Tidak ada." Dia berbohong.

Sehun dan Luhan diam seperti itu selama satu menit. Hanya diam. Hanya menyerap kehangatan masing-masing.

"Bisakah kau bernyanyi untukku?" Sehun bertanya pelan, tiba-tiba begitu rapuh, begitu lemah. Dia menyerah dengan tindakan sok kuatnya di depan para pemimpin Wu tadi dan akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dia akan mati besok. Ini adalah terakhir kali dia bisa memegang kekasihnya itu atau menyentuhnya atau merasakannya.

"Bernyanyi apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa pun... Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu..."

Luhan berdehem dan dadanya bergetar dan Sehun ingin merasakan suara itu seperti ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia akan merasakannya.

 _"As we fall into darkness, you come up to me quietly._

 _You save me from a nightmare but before I'm awake you seem to fade away, as if you were never there._

 _Just as if I lost you, the silent empty showers out there, nothing moves._

 _So baby hold on, I need to be with you, I said I don't know what to do._

 _You're showered by the glow of the moonlight, its so enchanting can't get you out of my mind._

 _Glowing by the image barely inside, but their forever._

 _Can't reach out to touch you nor to hold you in my arms, even if a close my eyes, I can never dream of you, cause you're not here with me. You're not in my story._

 _It only hurts the more I try to get to you._

 _I know I need to stop, stop, stop, stop. Yeah._

 _I know this needs to stop, stop, stop, stop. Yeah._

 _I know you're going, I'm holding on to you._

 _Cause I'm scared my tears baby will only get your wings wet.."_

"Aku mencintaimu..." Sehun terisak. "Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang seperti ini."

"Sehun, kenapa kau menangis?" Luhan bertanya sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Apa aku pernah bercerita bagaimana aku bertemu bos?"

"Belum..." pikir Luhan. "Kau selalu mengatakan jika kau tidak ingin bicara tentang hal itu."

"Aku ingin memberitahumu..." Sehun mulai. "Kau tahu, Ma-ku mengusirku ketika aku berumur dua belas tahun. Dia hanya melemparkan jaket padaku dan mengatakan padaku jangan pernah kembali, dia berkata aku mirip dengan orang yang meninggalkannya tanpa apapun. Aku tersesat selama dua tahun. Aku berhenti menghitung pada bulan kelima. Suatu hari, seorang pria tua mencoba untuk mengambil uang yang kucuri, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melukai seseorang. Aku 14 tahun. Seorang anak laki-laki kemudian melihat bagaimana aku memiliki yang pukulan yang bagus, ia membawaku ke sebuah ring pertempuran bawah tanah. Aku dihajar habis-habisan," Sehun tertawa getir.

"Lalu aku mulai bertambah besar. Aku lebih tinggi, lebih besar, lebih kuat. Aku mulai menang. Sering. Dan di suatu tempat yang biasa berisi pertandingan, minuman dan perempuan, aku dijemput oleh sebuah geng. Mereka bilang aku punya potensi, mereka mengirimku ke sebuah transaksi narkoba, menagih utang dan hal lain seperti itu. Itu bagus, uang itu cukup untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan untuk pertama kalinya aku punya tempat untuk hidup. Bukan tempat di jalan atau sebuah ruangan kecil dalam arena pertempuran, tetapi tempat tinggal yang sebenarnya. Aku sangat senang. Setelah aku baru saja menyelesaikan perkelahian, seseorang datang kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menungguku. Aku pergi dan bertemu orang itu, itu Kai. Kai masih memiliki rambut coklat, dia sedikit lebih pendek. Dia memberiku sebuah tawaran, ikut dengannya dan menjadi Wu atau mati." Sehun terkekeh lagi, dengan sedih sekarang.

"Tuan Wu adalah..." Sehun melemah. "Dia adalah setan yang menyamar."

Air mata pertama Luhan jatuh, tidak dari cerita, tapi karena mendengar nada takut. Sehun terdengar seperti dia sangat ketakutan dengan pria itu.

"Dia merekrutku untuk bisa bersamanya, pertama kalinya aku membunuh seseorang untuknya. Karena dia menyuruhku. Aku 16. Dia memiliki kebiasaan memukuliku, ia akan memukuliku jika ada sesuatu yang salah atau jika dia dalam perasaan yang buruk." Sehun menjelaskan dengan menyakitkan, matanya berkedip seperti itu baru terjadi kemarin.

"Kau tahu semua bekas lukaku..." Sehun menunggu sampai Luhan mengangguk kecil. "AKu bilang karena perkelahian geng, tapi tidak. Sebagian besar karena dia... atau Kris..."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata berkaca-kaca Luhan dengan mata terlukanya. "Dan kemudian aku bertemu denganmu... Dan aku terus bertanya-tanya apa malaikat itu terlihat seperti dirimu, kau begitu sempurna... Tanpa cela, begitu halus dan aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi membiarkan noda darahku jatuh padamu. Dan kemudian kau datang padaku, kita tidur bersama dan saat matamu telah tertutup, aku menangis. Aku menangis karena kau begitu cocok di lenganku dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa memelukmu seperti ini lagi. Aku berpikir bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku di pagi hari dan kau akan menemukan seorang pria dengan kekuasaan dan uang.. Tapi kau tidak."

Sehun terisak. "Aku mencintaimu... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Sangat, sampai terasa sakit... Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." kata Luhan kembali.

Malam itu, mereka bercinta, karena Sehun tahu, ia akan mati besok.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

GILA GILA GILA BAEKHYUN WOYYYYYY! UDAH PADA LIAT KAN PASTI?!

TAPI DIA KURUS BANGET T.T

DAAANN AKHIRNYA DIA MALAH CROSSDRESSING -_-

Oh iya, lagu yang dinyanyiin luhan itu; exo - moonlight (english cover by silv3rt3ar)

Udah deh, makasih yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~ BAEKHYUN WOYYYY


	11. TEN

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **-** **TEN** **-**

 **.**

 _ **"Kita berdua tahu aku tidak mampu mencintainya."**_

.

.

 _"Money is on the counter."_ Ujar Chanyeol dalam bahasa Inggris dengan sedikit aksen saat seorang gadis berambut pirang mulai bangkit dari ranjang sementara ia memakai dasinya di depan cermin. Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan kopernya lalu berjalan keluar dari hotel. Zelo segera menerima koper darinya dan menyerahkannya pada Tao kemudian ia memberikan paspor pada Chanyeol.

"Apa Baekhyun tahu kalau kau 'bermain' di belakangnya?" Tanya Zelo mengejek saat mereka berjalan.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak menatapnya walau hanya sekilas, "Mr. John yang menawarkannya,"

"Dan kau menerimanya?" Ujar Tao, berdecak kecewa. "Aku harap kau memakai kondom."

"Dan aku berharap dia masih bisa berjalan besok."

Pengawal itu mencibir dan Chanyeol menyeringai, masuk ke grand SUV. "Tolong katakan aku tidak punya pertemuan lagi." Ucapnya pada Chen yang sedang menunggu di dalam mobil. "Tidak ada," Chen memberi informasi. "Tapi," ucapannya terpotong oleh erangan Chanyeol. "Kau harus melakukan transaksi Choi besok."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan bersandar di kursi, memijat kepalanya. Minggu ini telah penuh dengan pertemuan, negosiasi, argumen dan dia hanya ingin pulang lalu berbaring di tempat tidur dengan damai.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus melakukan ini pada Sehun?" Rengek Chen. "Aku menyukainya." Chen bahkan tidak merasa malu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia yang melakukan ini pada dirinya sendiri." Bentak Chanyeol. Dia merasa pusing karena semua orang mengatakan padanya bahwa dia menelantarkan Sehun, tapi dia tidak. Sehun memutuskan untuk melupakan tempatnya dan memukul seorang pria dengan dua kali lipat kekuatan yang Sehun miliki. Itu hal yang bodoh dan dia perlu mengambil tanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

"Jangan salah paham padaku, oke?" Elak Chen. "Itu hanya karena, dia benar-benar hebat di ranjang."

"Tunggu, kalian pernah melakukannya?"

"Chanyeol, aku rasa aku memang pernah melakukannya dengan semua orang di Wu." Chen mengangkat bahu.

"Apa Minseok tahu?" Tanyanya, menyeringai. "Apa dia tahu kalau kau pernah tidur denganku?"

Chen mengejek, "Kau bahkan tidak sehebat yang kubayangkan," ejeknya. "Tapi begini saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu Baekhyun tentang si pirang kecil yang kau nikmati tadi, dan kau tidak boleh memberitahu suamiku."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menutup matanya untuk sementara.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di rumah, ia berharap Baekhyun berada di sana. Dia pikir Baekhyun akan menyambutnya seperti biasa tapi ternyata dia hanya disambut oleh sebuah apartemen yang gelap. Dia meletakkan koper di bawah dan berjalan ke kamar mereka, tapi ia malah menemukan Taeyeon dan Baekhyun di tempat tidur, bersama di bawah selimut, saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Untuk Chanyeol, tidur berdua di ranjang adalah hal yang sangat intim. Mereka bisa berada dalam masalah.

Chanyeol tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi ia benar-benar cemburu melihat bagaimana Baekhyun begitu nyaman dengan Taeyeon. Cara Baekhyun mengucapkan deretan kata setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuhnya di ranjang, bahkan saat ia melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja.

 _ **Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol meletakkan lengannya di pinggangnya. Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya, sampai Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan. Ketika**_ _ **Chanyeol**_ _ **terbangun, punggung Baekhyun menekan dadanya dan bagian selangkangannya menekan pantat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis diam-diam. Chanyeol memiliki 'morning wood.'**_

 _ **"Apa?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol bertanya sambil membalik**_ _ **kan**_ _ **badannya, memunggunginya.**_

 _ **Baekhyun tidak menjawab.**_

Chanyeol menghela napasnya mengingat memori itu dan berjalan ke lemari, sengaja membuat kebisingan agar kedua orang itu bangun. Chanyeol melepas dasinya dan mulai melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Ch-Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berdiri di pintu lemari, menggosok matanya dengan tangannya. Saat-saat seperti ini, Chanyeol jadi ingat kalau Baekhyun masih berumur 19 tahun. Baekhyun berpura-pura menjadi dewasa sepanjang hari, dia membersihkan rumah, memasak, merawat anak usia tiga tahun juga melayani kebutuhan Chanyeol tapi ada saat-saat seperti ini di mana Baekhyun memunculkan tindakan kekanak-kanakannya. Ketika ia tertawa cekikikan sambil makan es krim dengan Jungkook. Ketika ia mencoba untuk mencapai rak paling atas di dapur, tapi tidak berhasil lalu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Dan ketika dia bangun di pagi hari, tidak sengaja menabrak dinding. Dan ketika memakai boxer dan salah satu kemeja Chanyeol, terlihat pendek, kecil, dan rapuh.

"Hei, Baekhyun." Sapa Chanyeol.

"K-kapan kau k-kembali?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara mengantuk sambil berjalan untuk mengambilkan Chanyeol celana training dan hoodie dari rak paling atas. Dia melompat dan melompat berusaha untuk mencapainya, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia terlalu pendek.

"Baru saja." Chanyeol menjawab, napasnya terasa di telinga Baekhyun saat ia mencapai pakaiannya dari belakang. Mereka begitu dekat dan Baekhyun otomatis menegang lalu berbalik, punggungnya bersandar di rak dan Chanyeol berdiri dengan lengannya di atas Baekhyun, masih di rak paling atas. Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol bernapas keras dan menunduk, memberikan ciuman di lehernya. Baekhyun mendesah lembut dan menolehkan kepalanya, memberikan pada Chanyeol apa yang dia inginkan sementara yang lebih tinggi terus memberikan beberapa ciuman di lehernya. Baekhyun bergidik dan membuat suara karena ia merasa tidak nyaman tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Baekhyunnie?" suara Taeyeon terdengar dari kamar tidur. Suaranya mengantuk dan serak karena kelelahan. Dia mungkin masih di tempat tidur.

Baekhyun membuat langkah untuk pergi tapi Chanyeol segera menariknya dan menempatkannya pada posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Baekhyun menyerah dan menatap Chanyeol ketakutan. Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk pergi. Baekhyun hanya ingin memberitahu Taeyeon bahwa Chanyeol sudah kembali.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ujar Chanyeol. "Basuh wajahmu lalu ikuti aku." Chanyeol melangkah mundur dan menatap Baekhyun.

"B-bisakah a-aku p-pergi s-sekarang...?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu.

Chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangannya, menbiarkan Baekhyun pergi.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar ketakutan." Ujar Taeyeon pada Chanyeol. "Dia pikir kau akan membuatnya menggugurkan-nya. Dia khawatir karena saat bersama Jaehyun, ia bisa lari ke tempatku. Di sini, kau bisa memaksa dirinya untuk melakukan apapun. Dia yakin kalau kau tidak ingin dia mengandung darah dagingmu."

"Apa ibunya tidak mengatakan padanya kalau aku menginginkan keturunan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

"Tidak," jawab Taeyeon. "Tapi aku tidak berpikir tentang hal itu, ia hanya yakin kalau hamil adalah sebuah kesalahan dan itu menjadi masalahnya, bukan masalahmu."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya.

Taeyeon tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan mencari Baekhyun di sekitar mereka lalu berkata dengan suara berbisik; "Dia membuatku berjanji bahwa jika kau membunuhnya, aku akan mengurus Jungkook. Dia ketakutan, jadi tolong, jangan memperlakukannya seperti kau Phoenix, jadilah Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela napas tapi tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya." Ujar Taeyeon tiba-tiba. "Tapi bisakah kau mencoba dan menumbuhkan perasaan apapun padanya?"

"Kita berdua tahu aku tidak mampu mencintainya." Chanyeol menegaskan. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa. Dia tahu dia tidak mampu mencintai seseorang. Itu efek samping dari profesinya.

"Hanya-hanya-" Taeyeon tergagap. "Dia takut padamu. Kau pasti bisa merasakan ia gemetar di sekitarmu."

"Tuan Park, mobil telah tiba." Seorang pengawal berseru padanya.

"Itu kendaraanmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Oke," jawabnya. Dia kembali menatap Chanyeol dan berkata. "Jooyoung sudah punya pacar sekarang, namanya adalah Kim NamJoon. Cobalah untuk _move on."_

.

.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Chanyeol memberikan kotak berwarna _turquoise_ pada Baekhyun, meletakkannya di atas meja. Chanyeol telah memutuskan untuk makan di meja makan yang belum pernah tersentuh olehnya sejak dia pindah ke sini. Chanyeol sedang makan meskipun ini sudah hampir jam 04:00. Dia telah mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk duduk bersamanya. Kotak itu memiliki tulisan 'Tiffany  & co' di atasnya.

Baekhyun menatap kotak itu, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Ayo," desak Chanyeol. "Buka."

Baekhyun perlahan meraihnya dengan ragu-ragu dan membukanya. Matanya berbinar melihat kalung, kalung perak dengan bandul sebuah bintang kecil. Sederhana, indah, dan rapuh.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol dan berseru; "A-apa i-ini u-untukku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"T-tidak a-ada yang p-pernah- A-aku t-tidak p-pernah-" Baekhyun tergagap, bingung melihat jawaban dari Chanyeol. "T-tidak a-ada yang p-pernah m-memberikan-ku h-hadiah..."

Hati Chanyeol hancur mendengarnya. Dia berdiri, melangkah ke belakang Baekhyun, perlahan-lahan meraih kalung itu dan dengan lembut memakaikannya di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyentuhnya dengan heran saat Chanyeol membenarkan letak kalung itu.

"Biasakan untuk itu," Chanyeol berbisik kepadanya. Suaranya dekat di leher Baekhyun, membuatnya menggeliat kecil dan gemetar. "Karena aku punya ketertarikan tentang perhiasan."

"T-terima k-kasih..."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekat ke telinga Baekhyun dan dia berbisik dengan sedikit berbahaya; "Aku tahu kau hamil,"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar berita itu dan segera mencoba untuk bergerak dari tempat duduknya, mungkin untuk pergi, membela diri atau memohon, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Chanyeol hanya meraih bahu kecil Baekhyun dan memaksanya duduk di kursinya lagi. "Rileks."

"K-kumohon..." Baekhyun memohon. "A-aku b-bisa p-pergi. A-aku j-janji kau t-tidak a-akan m-melihatku l-lagi."

"Tenanglah." Chanyeol mencoba lagi sementara isak tangis sudah keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"K-kumohon j-jangan s-sakiti a-aku..."

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan menyakitimu?" Chanyeol bertanya, tangannya masih berada di bahu Baekhyun, meremasnya pelan dengan kepastian karena Baekhyun tidak mudah percaya. "Jawab aku."

"K-karena a-aku h-hamil..."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ujar Chanyeol lembut, mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kau mengandung anakku, kenapa aku akan menyakitimu?"

"A-aku p-pikir-"

"Aku bukan dia," kata Chanyeol, tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Tidak peduli seberapa berkuasanya aku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu saat kau hamil. Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau sedang mengandung keturunan Park." Ujar Chanyeol, "Apa kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Itu berarti, kau seseorang yang dihormati sekarang." Ucapnya kuat. "Kau memiliki setengah dari segala sesuatu yang kumiliki."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menatap kembali ke arah Chanyeol, "A-aku t-tidak m-menginginkan a-apapun..." ujarnya lembut. "H-hanya s-saja, j-jangan s-sakiti k-kami."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Chanyeol menegaskan. "Percayalah."

.

.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Choi.

Phoenix -dia bukan Chanyeol sekarang- memberi isyarat pada Zelo dan ia mendorong Sehun ke depan membuatnya tersandung dan jatuh berlutut.

"Senang melihatmu, Phoenix." Ujar Siwon sementara salah satu anak buahnya membawa Sehun dan mencoba membimbingnya ke mobil, tapi tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah tembakan.

Semua orang mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan sekarang seluruh anggota geng telah memegang senjata mereka. Chanyeol memegang pistolnya, mengarahkannya pada Siwon. "Kau mengkhianati kami?" Tanya Phoenix, dia menantang pemimpin Choi.

Mereka bahkan tidak tahu dari mana tembakan itu berasal.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan berjalan di antara senjata-senjata itu dengan memakai celana kulit ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, kemeja berantakan dan jaket kulit, matanya dihiasi eyeliner, memberikan tampilan seperti kucing. Dia sangat seksi dan tidak seharusnya ia berjalan di antara dua geng itu.

"Apa kalian bisa tenang sedikit?" Katanya sambil mengisap lolipop merah muda. "Kalian benar-benar tidak berpikir untuk apa mengeluarkan senjata kalian. Ya ampun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sementara Kris mengisyaratkan pada semua orang untuk menurunkan senjata mereka. Luhan memang sedang berdiri di antara dua geng, di antara senjata-senjata mereka.

"Aku di sini untuk mengambil pacarku, terima kasih banyak." Ujar Luhan, dua pria muncul dari balik tubuh Luhan lalu berjalan ke mana mereka menahan Sehun yang tampak sangat terkejut.

"Kau tidak cocok di sini, anak kucing." Siwon memperingatkan sementara anak buahnya menghentikan anak buah Luhan dan menggeram pada mereka.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir, aku akan membiarkanmu mengambil pacarku?" Luhan bertanya sinis. "Aku akan membunuh kalian semua lebih dulu."

Luhan mengambil beberapa kertas dari jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke tanah di depan dua geng itu.

Beberapa lembar Foto. Foto Siwon diikat, dengan ikat pinggang kulit di mulutnya, membungkamnya. Foto lainnya menampilkan tubuhnya yang terikat di tempat tidur, telanjang dan, terima kasih Tuhan, ada foto lain yang menutupi kejantanan Siwon. Foto-foto itu.

"Lepaskan pacarku sekarang." Ancam Luhan berani. "Atau foto-foto ini akan tersebar di seluruh jalanan besok."

Siwon memucat tapi masih mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, "A-apa kau tahu siapa orang yang kau ancam?!"

"Orang kaya, bajingan manja yang tidak bisa membuatku mencapai klimaks," Luhan mengejek berani sementara anak buahnya menyelamatkan Sehun dan membawanya ke sisi Wu. "Aku pikir kaulah yang tidak tahu siapa diriku."

Luhan membuat kontak mata sambil menyeringai.

"Kau berurusan dengan jalang yang salah."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Chanyeol maunya apasih sebenernya :v

Weww Luhan... Gak nyangka wkwkwk

Makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	12. ELEVEN

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- ELEVEN -**

 **.**

"Luhan-"

 _PLAKK!_

"Aku membencimu." Desis Luhan. Sial, Luhan bisa menampar.

"Sayang-"

Ucapan Sehun terputus karena tiba-tiba Luhan melompat ke tubuhnya, menciumnya bibirnya dalam-dalam, melahapnya seakan hari ini adalah hari terakhir di bumi. Sehun dengan cepat membalas ciuman itu meskipun sedikit terkejut dan bingung, ia tidak mengerti tapi ia berhenti berusaha untuk memikirkan tingkah bipolar Luhan tadi. Mereka terus bergerak sampai Sehun menghimpit Luhan di dinding dan mereka mulai melepas baju mereka. "Aku mencintaimu..." kata Luhan di antara ciuman itu.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sehun dan Luhan menggigit bibirnya, hukuman untuk jawabannya yang dingin. Sehun tertawa rendah, memisahkan bibir mereka lalu menatap Luhan penuh cinta, "Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Karena mencintaimu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari emosiku terhadapmu."

Luhan tersenyum dan membelai pipi Sehun, "Sejak kapan kau begitu puitis?"

"Sejak aku melihat seorang malaikat," gumam Sehun romantis.

Luhan menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang lain dan berkata, "Berhenti bersikap lembut," katanya, "cium aku."

Sehun melakukannya. Sehun menciumnya dalam-dalam, menggeram dari bagian belakang tenggorokannya karena Luhan perlahan menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka. Luhan menyeringai di tengah ciuman itu dan meremas rambut Sehun lebih kuat. "Jangan lakukan itu..." Sehun memperingatkan, terdengar berbahaya, sementara Luhan terus menggesekkannya lagi. "Atau aku akan menyetubuhi di sini."

Itu seharusnya menjadi sebuah peringatan, tapi untuk Luhan, itu adalah sebuah ajakan. "Setubuhi aku, _daddy."_ Ucap Luhan dengan suara menggoda.

"Sakiti aku."

Sehun geram, menghentikan Luhan lalu membaliknya, menekan dada Luhan ke dinding. "Kau membuatku gila." Ujar Sehun di telinga Luhan.

Mereka berdua menanggalkan pakaian mereka dan bercinta, saling membagi cinta yang kasar dan keras. Cinta itu bukan tentang perhatian yang mereka punya tapi tentang kedamaian mereka ketika berada di pelukan masing-masing. Cinta yang berarti kau harus mempertaruhkan hidupmu untuknya, cinta di mana kedua jantungmu selaras. Di mana mereka berdetak bersama-sama. Di mana mereka berhenti bersama-sama. Luhan tahu malam itu, saat di rumah sakit, Sehun dalam bahaya, dari caranya berbicara. Caranya memeluk Luhan dengan lebih erat, caranya menghujam dengan sedikit lebih keras. Caranya mencium Luhan lebih dalam. Luhan tahu. Jangan bertanya kepada Luhan bagaimana bisa, dia hanya mengetahuinya. Luhan memiliki hubungan spiritual dengan Sehun, yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh ilmu pengetahuan atau buku yang mereka gunakan untuk belajar di sekolah. Sebuah hubungan spiritual di mana Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal, di mana ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dari bahaya. Luhan berpikir tentang hal itu dan dengan segera ia menelepon Chen lalu mengancam bahwa ia akan menceritakan pada Minseok tentang rahasia kotornya. Luhan mendapat informasi dan ia bisa mendapatkan foto-foto itu dengan menyuruh seorang pelacur Wu yang setia untuk mengambil fotonya, keajaiban dari Taeyeon, dia merekrut seorang wanita yang setia bernama, Yoona, ia merayu Siwon dan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal itu.

Siwon berurusan dengan jalang yang salah.

Karena di balik wajah Luhan yang terlihat polos dan manis, tersembunyi sesosok iblis. Luhan telah melakukan banyak dosa. Luhan sudah terlanjur berada di neraka, jadi kenapa tidak? Luhan tahu bagaimana cara menangani hal semacam itu, semua orang meremehkannya ketika dia sedang menjadi iblis yang menyamar. Dia berbahaya. Dia beracun. Dan sedikit gila. Tapi Sehun tampaknya tidak pernah keberatan dengan sisi jahatnya itu.

Sehun menggeram saat ia menyodok dengan keras, "Berteriaklah," perintah Sehun. "Berteriak dan biarkan dia tahu seberapa hebat aku menggagahimu."

 _"Daddy!"_ Luhan berteriak keras saat ia datang, mengotori dirinya sendiri.

"Milikku." Geram Sehun.

"Milikmu." Bisik Luhan.

 _"Daddy..."_ Luhan mengerang saat Sehun menembakkan benihnya di dalam dirinya. Sehun sudah mencapai klimaks.

Kedua Byun bersaudara menyukai _daddy kink_. Di mana Luhan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengekspresikannya tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa. Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan ketidaknyamanannya dari _kink_ itu. Dan Luhan meragukan Chanyeol akan seperti Sehun.

Mereka berpelukan di tempat tidur, Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Luhan dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu semuanya, Sehun." Jawab Luhan cerdas.

"Tidak, jelaskan padaku," ucap Sehun.

"Kau kadang-kadang meremehkanku." Luhan cemberut.

"Kau kadang-kadang membuatku takut." Balas Sehun.

Luhan tertawa seperti malaikat dan memandang Sehun mata dalam-dalam. Percikan di mata Luhan tidak seperti milik malaikat. "Apa aku menakutkan?"

"Matamu, sekarang, sangat menakutkan."

"Mungkin aku memang menakutkan."

"Aku tidak takut padamu." Seru Sehun.

"Kau harusnya takut."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan tersenyum nakal sambil membalik dirinya sendiri dan naik di pangkuan Sehun. Luhan membawa tangannya menuju abs Sehun, lalu menuju dadanya. "Karena aku yang berbahaya."

"Memang."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak takut?"

"Karena kau tidak akan menyakitiku."

.

.

"Itu hebat." kata ibunya. "Kau melakukan hal yang baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada pujian itu. Pujian yang diberikan oleh ibunya karena ia sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengandung pewaris Park.

"Sekarang, kau perlu memelihara dirimu dengan baik," perintah Ibunya seperti sedang berbicara dengan klien bisnis. "Untuk bayimu."

 _Untuk bayimu. Bukan untukmu._

Ibu Baekhyun tidak pernah peduli pada Baekhyun. Dia selalu mengkritiknya karena ia makan terlalu banyak, sampai ia perlahan-lahan kehilangan selera untuk makan. Sekarang, ia mengatakan kepadanya untuk menjaga kesehatan dirinya sendiri, untuk bayinya.

"Apa aku sedang bicara dengan diriku sendiri?" bentak Ibunya. "Apa seperti ini bagaimana kau bersikap pada Chanyeol?"

"M-maafkan a-aku." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Mungkin ini sebabnya Chanyeol tidak menyukainya? Mungkin dia terlalu kurang ajar dan tidak tahu terima kasih?

"Nah, tapi sekarang kau sedang hamil." Kata Ibunya, seakan minta maaf atas perkataannya tadi. "Jadi tak apa, tapi aku mengharapkanmu untuk berperilaku lebih baik."

"Y-ya, i-ibu." Baekhyun menjawab saat ini, dengan suara lemah lembut dan halus. "A-aku a-akan m-mencoba l-lebih k-keras .."

"Sudah seharusnya." Ibunya memperingatkan. "Karena jika ia memutuskan untuk membuangmu saat kau hamil, itu akan menjadi bencana."

"Dan jangan memperburuk suasana hatinya," ibunya memperingatkan. "Jangan membuat Chanyeol kesal. Dia sudah pernah berkata kalau dia ingin bercerai."

"Y-ya, i-ibu."

"Jangan meminta pembantu," perintah ibunya. "Aku yakin kau bisa mengurus rumah, dan memasak, kan? Aku sudah mengajarimu tentang semua itu."

"Y-ya, i-ibu."

"Mama?" tanya Jungkook lembut, suaranya berasal dari kamar tidur, kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ternyata, Chanyeol langsung runtuh di tempat tidur setelah pulang dari tugasnya dan entah kapan, Jungkook sudah ada di sampingnya di bawah selimut.

"J-Jungkook, a-apa _d-daddy_ s-sudah b-bangun?" Baekhyun menanyai anaknya saat ia berjalan ke arahnya.

Balita itu mengangguk pelan dan menggumamkan sesuatu; tentang _daddy_ yang berada di dapur sementara mamanya menghampirinya.

 _"Grandmama!"_ balita itu berseru keras saat ia melihat seseorang di sofa.

"Halo," Ibunya tersenyum. Ibunya benar-benar tersenyum pada Jungkook. Itu sangat aneh. Bagaimana caranya memperlakukan Jungkook sekarang.

" _Grandmama_ akan tinggal?" Jungkook bertanya lembut.

"Tidak, _grandmama_ harus pergi setelah berbicara dengan _daddy_."

Ibunya menarik Jungkook di pangkuannya dan mulai mengobrol dengannya pelan sambil menyerahkan telepon yang berdering, mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa itu adalah ayahnya dan ia ingin berbicara dengannya.

 _ **Semua itu berubah ketika dia tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah laki-laki yang dominan. Bukan seorang carrier.**_

 _ **"Carrier?" Ibunya bertanya pada Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"D-dominan..." Baekhyun mengoreksi. Ia mengetahui itu saat Jungkook demam dan dibawa ke rumah sakit.**_

Baekhyun gemetar saat ia memegang telepon, perlahan menekan tombol jawab dan menariknya ke telinganya. "H-halo?"

 **"Baekhyun."** Terdengar suara yang dingin.

 **"Kau hamil."** Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan. **"Kau lebih baik melahirkan seorang pria, jika kau melahirkan seorang jalang maka Park tidak perlu membunuhmu, karena aku yang akan melakukannya."**

"Y-ya, a-ayah..." jawab Baekhyun seakan itu semua adalah kuasanya. Seolah-olah dialah yang menentukan dirinya akan melahirkan seorang _carrier_ atau dominan, anak laki-laki atau perempuan.

Telepon tiba-tiba direbut dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menarik telepon ke telinganya, "Aku sudah bilang, kau tidak diizinkan untuk berbicara padanya lagi."

Ada balasan tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan berkata ke telepon; "Selamat tinggal, Tuan Byun."

Dan menutupnya.

.

.

Semua orang gugup.

Semua orang merasa cemas dan khawatir. Chanyeol tidak menghubungi siapa pun dalam dua hari dan Chanyeol mengubah password apartemennya, ia tidak pernah melakukan itu. Tidak pernah.

Semua orang gugup.

Satu-satunya saat ia pernah melakukan itu adalah ketika pacar gilanya membiusnya dan mengikatnya di tempat tidur. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri pada waktu itu, hal itu masih agak menakutkan.

Semua orang gugup.

Terutama Kai.

Kai sangat takut karena dia adalah orang yang harus melepaskan bosnya dari tempat tidur sementara bosnya yang menakutkan, berbaring di sana, tidak berdaya. Dia perlu melakukan sesuatu. Mereka perlu melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa kita benar-benar hanya akan duduk di sini?" Tanyanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling orang anggota Wu.

Mereka tidak menjawabnya dan tidak ada yang melakukan sesuatu. Kai lalu membentak marah.

"Jika kalian tidak akan melakukan apapun," Kai berdecih. "Aku yang akan melakukan sesuatu."

Dan sebelum seseorang bisa menghentikannya, ia berlari ke luar sebelum Suho berteriak; "Hentikan dia!" perintahnya. "Dia akan menyakiti Baekhyun!"

.

.

Baekhyun sedang membuat sup di dapur untuk Chanyeol, demamnya akhirnya turun setelah dua hari, Baekhyun sangat gelisah dan selalu tidur di samping Chanyeol yang sedang sakit.

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Pintu apartemen diketuk dengan begitu keras, rasanya seperti akan ambruk. Baekhyun terkejut, sendok yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai, menghasilkan suara gemerincing yang membuat Baekhyun menyadari ada bahaya. Baekhyun terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini di tempat tinggalnya di Anaepyung dulu, tetapi biasanya ia akan memberitahu Jaehyun dan Jaehyun entah bagaimana akan melakukan sesuatu dan tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati apartemennya lagi.

Jungkook berlari ke dapur dan dengan cepat memeluk kaki mamanya dalam ketakutan. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan Baekhyun dengat cepat berlutut di depannya, siapa pun yang menggedor pintu itu pasti akan berhasil mendobraknya dan dia akan masuk lalu dia akan menyakiti mereka, ia harus bertindak cepat.

"P-pergi s-sembunyi di b-bawah t-tempat t-tidurmu..." Perintahnya dengan lembut.

Anak itu menggeleng dan tetap memeluk mamanya. "Ti-tidak, k-kau h-harus p-pergi... P-pergilah."

Baekhyun melepas Jungkook dan mendorongnya keluar dari dapur, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu didobrak dan di sana berdiri seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang. Dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan jaket kulit merah marun, rambutnya dilapisi gel rambut. Dia tampak seperti preman. Dia adalah preman.

"J-Jungkook, l-lari!"

Langkah anak itu menghilang, terburu-buru menyusuri lorong tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat orang itu melangkah ke arahnya dan mencengkeram lehernya lalu membantingnya, tidak, mendorongnya ke dinding dengan kasar. Baekhyun merasa kakinya terangkat dari lantai dan cengkeraman di lehernya juga semakin kuat. "Dimana dia?!" preman itu bertanya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun mencoba mencakar tangan yang mencengkeramnya. Itu menakutkan bagaimana ia bisa menahan Baekhyun dengan hanya satu tangan. Itu menakutkan bagaimana dia benar-benar mampu untuk menyakiti Baekhyun atau bahkan membunuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun memiliki kehidupan lain untuk dilindungi, dia mengandung seorang anak dan anak itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. "K-kumohon... '' Dia memohon tanpa tujuan, ia tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan itu. Sebuah kebiasaan.

"Ya Tuhan! Kai!" suara lain berteriak dalam kesulitan. "Lepaskan dia!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menerobos masuk dengan cepat dan berlari ke arah Kai dan Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menjauhkan Kai dari Baekhyun.

"Dimana dia?!" Kai bertanya lagi dengan kasar dan membawa Baekhyun menjauh hanya untuk membantingnya ke dinding lagi, mengangkatnya seperti boneka yang rusak. "Sialan, di mana Chanyeol?!"

"Baekhyun!" Luhan berteriak, "Katakan saja di mana dia!" Dia menjerit karena Kai tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

Baekhyun berhasil menunjukkan jarinya ke bagian dalam, di lorong.

Kai melepaskan Baekhyun, yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya, meringis dan terbatuk, berusaha untuk memasukkan udara ke dalam sistemnya. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di perutnya di mana ia bisa merasakan bayinya. Dia tidak bisa merasakannya, tentu saja, terlalu dini, tapi itu sedikit melegakannya.

"Soo!" Suara Kai datang dari dalam. "Panggil Lay! Dia tidak bernapas dengan baik!" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan mengatakan padanya; "Panggil Kris."

Baekhyun merangkak di lantai dan meraih kaki Kyungsoo, memohon; "J-jangan b-biarkan d-dia m-menyakiti-ku, a-aku h-hamil..." ungkapnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, meminta belas kasihan. "K-kumohon, j-jangan b-biarkan d-dia m-menyakiti b-bayiku... A-aku m-mohon p-padamu.."

Mata Kyungsoo melunak, ia berjongkok dan menepuk punggung Baekhyun, "Tak apa." Meskipun ia tahu ia tak bisa menghentikan Kai.

Kai melangkan kembali ke ruang tamu dan menuju ke arah Baekhyun, seakan ia akan memukulinya. Dia akan meminta sebuah jawaban. Jawaban dari apa yang telah Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol. Obat apa, mereka perlu tahu itu, sehingga ketika Yixing tiba, mereka bisa mengobatinya.

"Kai, jangan!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat Kai mendekati Baekhyun dan meraihnya. Kai menyambar lengannya kasar dan mengangkatnya agar ia berdiri hanya dengan satu tarikan. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat Kai memperkuat cengkeramannya. "Beritahu aku apa yang kau berikan padanya, atau aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, mereka tidak akan bisa menjauhkanku darimu sampai kau mati."

"Kai, kumohon," Kyungsoo mencoba menarik Kai, "Dia hamil! Dia sedang hamil! Jangan sakiti dia!"

Kai tampak terkejut tapi tetap menarik Baekhyun kasar dan menghalangi Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan tinggi, membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin kecil. Dia lebih tinggi, lebih kuat, lebih besar, mampu meremukkan lengan yang ditariknya dalam sekejap. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar saat ia mencoba untuk memahami apa yang mereka katakan, apa yang mereka inginkan. Dia merasa begitu terpojok, begitu ketakutan, dia sedang membawa jiwa baru, mereka tidak bisa menyakitinya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menyakitinya.

Orang yang memegangnya, tampaknya mampu membunuhnya, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Jawab aku! Sialan!" Kai menuntut sambil menariknya lebih keras. "Apa yang kau berikan padanya?!"

"A-aku t-tidak m-melakukan a-apa-pun!" Dia menjerit dalam isakan, air mata mengalir di wajahnya. "A-aku t-tidak m-mengerti!" Matanya menatap wajah di sekitar ruangan itu, mencoba untuk menemukan suatu penjelasan atau yang lebih baik lagi, rasa belas kasihan.

"Baekhyun," Kai memperingatkan, suaranya rendah, serak. Berbahaya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi jika kau tidak memberi tahuku apa yang kau berikan padanya, aku akan memukulmu hingga jawaban itu keluar dari mulutmu."

"Kai, jangan," Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikannya. "Dia hamil."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan membalas; "Kau pikir Chanyeol masih menginginkan bayi itu setelah dia bangun dan tahu apa yang ia lakukan padanya?"

"Tapi tetap saja." Kyungsoo menegaskan. "Kita tidak menyerang _carriers_ , khususnya yang sedang mengandung."

Kai menggeleng dan berbalik ke Baekhyun lagi, "Katakan apa yang kau berikan padanya, dan aku akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Baekhyun menangis dalam kebingungan dan penderitaan, ia merasa seperti berada di SMA lagi, di mana tim sepak bola mendorongnya di lorong dan mengolok-oloknya. Dia merasa seperti dia sedang di rumah, saat ayahnya menyudutkannya ke dinding ruangannya dengan ikat pinggang kulit. Dia merasa seperti ketika teman Jaehyun melemparkan botol-botol minuman padanya untuk bersenang-senang. Dia merasa sangat kesepian.

 _Dia sendirian._

 _Dia selalu sendirian._

 _Dia akan selalu sendirian._

"K-kumohon..." Baekhyun memohon dengan menyedihkan. "A-aku s-sedang m-mengandung... K-kasihani a-aku, k-kumohon."

"Katakan dulu apa yang kau berikan, dan aku akan membiarkanmu pergi." kata Kai.

"A-aku t-tidak m-memberikan a-apapun p-padanya..." ucap Baekhyun bingung sambil melirik Luhan yang hanya diam berdiri sedari tadi. "J-jelaskan p-pada m-mereka, h-hyung..."

Mata Luhan melunak tapi ia hanya mengucapkan, "Katakan saja apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun." Mungkin Baekhyun memang melakukan hal itu. Maksudnya, adiknya selalu memiliki rasa rendah diri, mungkin ini adalah bagaimana ia melampiaskannya. Mereka sudah berasumsi bahwa Baekhyun telah melakukan kejahatan itu, membius suaminya. Mereka percaya dia telah melakukannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil melihat kembali pada rakasa yang menahannya. "K-kumohon..."

Kai bernapas dengan kasar, tampak seperti dia sedang menahan dirinya, Kyungsoo tahu. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa jika Kai tidak menahan dirinya, maka akan ada mayat hari ini. Baekhyun meringis ketika Kai menarik-nariknya dengan cara yang paling brutal dan dia hanya bisa menangis dengan keras.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Kai berseru, sudah siap menerjang Baekhyun sebelum ia merasakan ada tangan di bahunya dan mendengar suara memerintah yang menuntut; "Lepaskan dia, Kai."

Kai melepaskan Baekhyun, dan melangkah mundur secara otomatis, "Bos."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho. "Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk lengannya erat dan mundur. Dia sangat ketakutan, tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat dan dadanya sesak. Seorang dokter masuk dari pintu dan Kyungsoo membawanya ke dalam. Suho kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Ayo, kau harus duduk," perintahnya. "Kau sedang mengandung."

Semua orang berbicara tentang kehamilannya. Jika dia tidak hamil, akankah mereka menyelamatkan dan membantunya? Dia tahu fakta itu. Suho mencoba memegangnya tapi Baekhyun malah menjerit dan mundur ketakutan. "Tidak, tidak," hibur Suho. "Tak apa, tak apa sekarang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

 _Pembohong._

 _Semua orang menyakitinya._

"A-aku t-tidak m-melakukan a-apapun..." Dia tidak tahu apakah dia meyakinkan mereka atau dirinya sendiri. "A-aku b-bersumpah..."

Baekhyun tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, ia telah merawat Chanyeol sejak dua hari ketika ia pertama kali mulai demam. Dia berada di sampingnya sepanjang malam dan merawatnya dengan hati-hati. Ia hanya mencoba untuk membantu dan melayani suaminya seperti yang telah diajarkan kepadanya. Kenapa dia disakiti lagi? Kenapa dia selalu disakiti?

"Aku tahu, Sayang." Ucap Suho. "Tak apa sekarang."

Nada keibuan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Setelah beberapa waktu, waktu terpanjang dalam hidup Baekhyun.

Dokter itu -Lay- keluar dan mengabaikan orang lain, ia langsung menuju ke arah Baekhyun dan bertanya; "Kapan ia mulai demam?"

"D-dua h-hari..." Jawab Baekhyun, setidaknya seseorang bertanya kepadanya tentang sesuatu yang ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Demam?" tanya Kai. Bingung.

"Ya, Chanyeol sakit flu." Yixing berseru santai sementara tiga orang lainnya tersentak.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol kenapa ada bekas cekikan di leher suaminya saat dia bangun nanti." Ucapnya agak dingin. Dia berbalik ke Baekhyun dan matanya melunak saat melihatnya, berbicara dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut; "Aku akan menyuruh seseorang membawa obat-obatan, apa kau ingin aku untuk memeriksamu? Apa kau kesakitan?"

"Ti-tidak, t-terima k-kasih..."

"Apa perutmu terasa sakit?"

"Ti-tidak..."

 _Ya, hanya terasa sedikit nyeri._

"Aku akan menelepon Chanyeol setelah ia bangun agar ia memeriksakanmu, oke?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan membungkuk untuk berterima kasih kepada dokter itu.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

KIM KAI BERSIAPLAH wkwkwk

Eh tadi 'pacar gila'-nya Chanyeol itu cewek ya (penting gak sih ini?)

Dan kalian udah tau kan apa itu carrier(s)? Semoga aja tau :v

Buat kalian yang bilang chap-nya kependekan, aku gak bisa ngapa-ngapain soalnya aku kan cuma translate-in. Itu hak author aslinya ;)

Tapi tenanglah, ff ini kan update-nya setiap dua hari sekali jadi gapapa lah pendek dikit heheh

Makasih yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	13. TWELVE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **-** **TWELVE** **-**

 **.**

 _ **"Sentuh**_ _ **milikku lagi, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong."**_

.

Mata Chanyeol perlahan terbuka, lengannya bergerak-gerak saat ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia berada di kamarnya dan Baekhyun sedang tidur di bawah, kepala dan lengannya di tempat tidur sementara lututnya bersimpuh di lantai. Chanyeol meringis melihat posisi yang tidak nyaman itu, ia perlahan-lahan mengangkat dan menggerakkan kepalanya seakan-akan dia telah tertidur selama berhari-hari, yang memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Ch-Chanyeol?" Panggil sebuah suara mengantuk dengan pelan.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meregangkan punggung dan kakinya.

"T-tiga h-hari..." jawab Baekhyun sambil menarik turtle neck-nya lebih tinggi di lehernya. Ia masih khawatir dan berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyentuh dahi Chanyeol, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Chanyeol tidak menolaknya. Baekhyun merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol sudah kembali normal, dia tersenyum, akhirnya.

"Ya Tuhan," seru Chanyeol. "Aku harus mulai membuat panggilan telepon."

"T-tidak p-perlu..." kata Baekhyun. "T-teman-mu b-berkata b-bahwa d-dia s-sudah m-mengurus s-semuanya..."

"Teman apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"K-Kris..."

"Kris ke sini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"A-apa yang k-kau m-mau u-untuk s-sarapan?"

"Aku tidak lapar tapi bisakah kau menyiapkan pakaianku?"

"T-tapi o-batmu-"

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat Chanyeol memegang kepalanya dan mengerang. Baekhyun segera berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil setelan jas dan dasi serta mengambil sepasang sepatu formal. Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Baekhyun menyetrika setelan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Dia berhenti di depan cermin lemari, perlahan-lahan menurunkan turtle neck-nya sedikit untuk melihat memar yang berwarna biru dan hitam, itu mengejutkannya. Baekhyun tidak mengira akan menjadi seburuk ini, sekarang ia mempunyai sebuah alasan lagi untuk menyembunyikan itu dari suaminya.

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun terlonjak dan berbalik sementara Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sana dengan handuk yang melilit pinggulnya. Hal pertama yang muncul di pikirannya adalah untuk mengatakan;

"T-tidak a-ada..."

"Jangan berbohong padaku," Chanyeol memperingatkan sambil berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh lemari. "Lepaskan itu." Perintah Chanyeol.

"A-aku b-bisa m-menjelas-"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjelaskan," potong Chanyeol, suaranya mantap dan tegas tapi tidak kejam. "Aku ingin kau melepasnya."

"A-aku-"

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang menjerit pelan, ketakutan. Chanyeol menyambar ujung baju turtle neck-nya dan dengan tegas menariknya ke atas kepala Baekhyun. Untungnya Baekhyun memakai kemeja di baliknya tapi memar bekas tangan yang berwarna hitam dan biru di leher dan lengannya menjadi terlihat. Bekas tangan seseorang ada di tubuh suaminya, seseorang menyakitinya dengan cara yang sangat brutal, sampai meninggalkan memar bekas tangan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol, suaranya tegang.

"A-aku- i-itu- a-aku-"

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke lemari dengan gerakan cepat, ia meraih pinggulnya dan menariknya mendekat. Terasa sangat intim, mengingat Chanyeol hanya memakai handuk. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya agar ia bisa menatapnya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu..."

Chanyeol menariknya lebih dekat saat ia menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun berbicara lebih banyak jika ada kontak fisik. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Baekhyun, menariknya ke depan dan Baekhyun menjerit. "Siapa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan Chanyeol menyatukan dahi mereka. Chanyeol memberi ciuman kecil di bibirnya, Tuhan, Baekhyun sangatlah adiktif. Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol memberi ciuman di sepanjang pipinya dan leher memarnya, menghujaninya dengan ciuman, perlahan-lahan untuk tidak memberi terlalu banyak tekanan.

"Katakan padaku. Kau tahu sebuah nama." Chanyeol menuntut sambil menggesekkan selangkangannya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya, mencengkeram Chanyeol dan terengah-engah di telinganya, "Katakan padaku dan aku akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Baekhyun semakin terengah-engah saat Chanyeol terus menggodanya dan membangkitkan hormonnya. "K-kai..."

Chanyeol tersentak ke belakang dan bertanya; "Kai melakukan ini padamu?"

Baekhyun berkedip, dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa-" Chanyeol memotong ucapannya karena ia akhirnya mengerti.

"Kau bisa pergi." Katanya kepada Baekhyun yang segera menjauh dari lemari dan berjalan pergi, merasa benar-benar tidak terpuaskan. Chanyeol menggodanya lalu menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja. Chanyeol bahkan tidak terangsang, huh.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan pergi.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di belakangnya, Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya lebih dekat lalu mencium bibirnya. "Kita bisa melanjutkan itu malam ini tapi sekarang ganti pakaianmu."

"Ke-kenapa?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti dalam perjalanan, cepatlah, pergi."

"T-tapi J-Jungkook-"

"Ganti pakaiannya juga, cepat."

.

.

Rumah itu sangat besar.

Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Chanyeol dengan menggandeng Jungkook.

Seorang pelayan datang dan benar-benar mengambil Jungkook pergi, Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu. Baekhyun membiarkan Jungkook pergi meskipun masih ragu dan Chanyeol membawa mereka ke lantai atas menyusuri lorong lebar ke sebuah ruangan. Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana sebelum memasuki ruangan itu Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Baekhyun mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu ketika akan masuk. Karena di dalam, ada orang yang menyakitinya kemarin, sedang duduk dan juga ada Hyung-nya. Hyung yang hanya berdiri saat ia dianiaya. Baekhyun berhenti di tengah jalan dan Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang matanya tertuju pada Kai.

"A-aku i-ingin p-pergi..." kata Baekhyun, matanya masih tertuju pada Kai.

"Tidak apa." Chanyeol meyakinkan sambil menarik Baekhyun ke dalam.

Ketika di dalam, mereka semua berdiri untuk menyambut mereka dan Chanyeol langsung menatap Kai dengan cara yang paling liar, menyambar lehernya seperti saat Kai meraih Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat, Baekhyun tersentak dan menutup mulutnya terkejut, Kyungsoo meringis dan menampilkan ekspresi sedih sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya tapi tidak berani berbuat apapun. Kris dan Suho malah berbagi segelas anggur, hanya menonton seperti mereka benar-benar tidak tertarik.

Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah pukulan dan Kai menerimanya. Dia menjatuhkan Kai dan memukulnya lagi. Dia memukul dua kali lagi dan Kai mulai berdarah. Dia menendangnya tepat di perut dan Kai terbatuk. Chanyeol melemparkan pukulan lain untuk memukul perutnya dan menghembuskan napas kasar. Baekhyun tidak siap dengan semua ini. Chanyeol menyambar kerahnya dengan kedua tangan dan membantingnya ke dinding, "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu." Desisnya, dengan suara sengit.

"Sentuh milikku lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong." Chanyeol mengancam dan melemparkan Kai ke lantai.

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata yang belum terjatuh, dia mengenal Chanyeol, Chanyeol itu sudah seperti saudaranya, Mereka menyakiti suami Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membalas dendam. Cukup adil.

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Ujar Chanyeol, "Jadi ambil pacarmu dan pergi sebelum aku sendiri yang melakukankannya."

Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Dalam perjalanannya keluar, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang memilukan.

Begitu pintu ditutup. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Luhan yang sedang duduk di tempatnya, dengan tatapan yang hancur. Dia menarik lengan Luhan ke atas dan membuatnya berdiri dengan sebuah tarikan keras.

"Dan di mana kau waktu itu?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak menjawab.

"Adikmu dipukuli dan kau hanya berdiri di sana. Wow."

"Teman masa kecilmu diserahkan kepada monster dan kau hanya berdiri di sana. Wow."

Luhan selalu provokatif.

"Ini berbeda." Chanyeol geram. "Jauh berbeda."

"Berbeda?" Luhan mendengus. "Kau hanya marah karena seorang jalang bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan."

"Jangan main-main denganku." Chanyeol memperingatkan sambil mengencangkan cengkeramannya.

"Apa? Kau akan memukulku?" Luhan mengejek.

"Luhan." suara tegas Kris memperingatkan.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, tapi menurunkannya lagi; "Aku tidak akan memukulmu," janjinya. "Tidak seperti pacarmu, aku bisa mengontrol diriku."

Luhan menarik lengannya kembali dengan kasar.

 _PLAKK!_

Kepala Chanyeol tersentak ke kiri dan Baekhyun terkejut melihatnya.

"Tidak seperti pacarku, kau tidak setia."

Chanyeol menyeka darah di bibirnya dan menyeringai menatap Luhan lagi.

"Kau selalu suka melakukannya dengan kasar."

 _PLAKK!_

Kali ini Luhan segera pergi sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil.

"H-hyung..." kata Baekhyun sebelum Luhan membanting pintu.

Suho berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, memberikan gelas anggurnya pada Chanyeol saat ia berjalan melewatinya. Suho meraih tangan Baekhyun dan berkata; "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Dan tentu saja, Baekhyun meminta izin pada Chanyeol sebelum dia pergi.

"Itu tadi tidak perlu." Kata Kris, menyilangkan kakinya.

"Dia layak mendapatkannya." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Dia akan kembali tenang dalam beberapa hari. Dia selalu begitu."

"Tetap saja," marah Kris. "Bahkan jika kalian pernah bersama, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan itu."

"Kami tidak pernah bersama," Chanyeol mengoreksi. "Kami hanya pernah bercinta beberapa kali."

"Kau tahu," Kris mulai setelah ia meneguk anggurnya. "Aku pikir kau melakukan itu sebagai balas dendam karena kau tahu dia benar. Seorang jalang bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kita lakukan."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol mengaku. "Tapi-"

"Dia sering menangis ketika kalian bersama."

"Luhan bisa menangis?"

Chanyeol tahu Luhan bisa menangis, ia telah melihatnya menangis.

"Aku serius."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia dan Luhan. Itu rumit.

"Benar-benar kacau. Aku dan Luhan."

.

 _ **"Aku ingin kau menyetubuhiku."**_

 _ **Luhan berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan mengatakannya dengan berani. Mereka berada di apartemen Chanyeol di mana mereka seharusnya mendiskusikan**_ _ **tentang**_ _ **debut Luhan.**_

 _ **"Aku akan memanggil Sehun, dia akan membawamu pulang." Chanyeol berkata sambil meraih telepon. Luhan meletakkan tangannya di tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang telepon. Chanyeol menatap mata Luhan dan berkata; "Kau tidak ingin melakukan ini."**_

 _ **"Aku**_ _ **mau."**_

 _ **Chanyeol berdiri, ia berjalan menuju Luhan dengan langkah-langkah yang berbahaya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di saku, menatap Luhan dengan kilatan jahat di matanya. "Kau tidak bisa menanganiku."**_

 _ **Luhan menyeringai dan berjalan ke arahnya, mereka begitu dekat, mereka dapat mendengar napas mereka**_ _ **masing-masing**_ _ **. "Kaulah yang tidak bisa menanganiku."**_

 _ **"Keluar."**_

 _ **"Tidak."**_

 _ **"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Keluar."**_

 _ **"Tidak."**_

 _ **Chanyeol geram saat Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya lalu**_ _ **memutari tubuh Chanyeol. "Aku**_ _ **paham dengan caramu**_ _ **melihatku." Dia berbisik hanya untuk**_ _ **didengar**_ _ **Chanyeol. "Kau menginginkanku.."**_

 _ **Chanyeol berbalik dan meraih bahu Luhan. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan."**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkannya?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali. "Tidak."**_

 _ **PLAKK!**_

 _ **Kepala Chanyeol tersentak ke kiri saat Luhan menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. "The fuck?"**_

 _ **"Fuck me."**_

 _ **"Tidak."**_

 _ **PLAKK!**_

 _ **Chanyeol meraih Luhan dengan kasar dan berbisik. "Jangan main-main denganku."**_

 _ **PLAKK!**_

 _ **"Kau belum cukup jantan untuk melakukannya?" Luhan memprovokasi, "Haruskah aku memanggil anjing penjagamu**_ _ **untuk**_ _ **menyetubuhiku?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol meraih Luhan untuk keempat kalinya, mencengkeramnya dengan kuat sampai**_ _ **muncul**_ _ **memar dan menggeram; "Aku seorang pria jantan**_ _ **entah**_ _ **kau suka atau tidak."**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkannya?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol mendorong Luhan**_ _ **ke sofa dan membaliknya, agar ia bertumpu dengan tangan dan lutut**_ _ **nya**_ _ **.**_ _ **Chanyeol**_ _ **menekan**_ _ **tubuhnya**_ _ **di bagian belakang Luhan. "Apa?!" Chanyeol mendesis. "Kau**_ _ **menginginkan ini? Kau**_ _ **menyukainya?!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Y**_ _ **a!"**_

 _ **Entah bagaimana mereka menanggalkan pakaian dan entah bagaimana mereka tidur bersama dan**_ _ **kadang**_ _ **di suatu waktu di**_ _ **tengah**_ _ **jalan, Luhan menangis dan Chanyeol harus berhenti. Di suatu waktu**_ _ **diantara**_ _ **sodokan keras dan erangan kesakitan, Luhan menemukan dirinya menangis di dada Chanyeol dan**_ _ **ia**_ _ **mencoba**_ _ **menenangkannya.**_

 _ **Mereka berdua**_ _ **sudah**_ _ **hancur, mencoba untuk memperbaiki**_ _ **nya**_ _ **dengan memisahkan**_ _ **diri**_ _ **satu sama lain.**_

.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Kris mengubah topik pembicaraan, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol selalu memiliki rasa penyesalan di matanya setiap kali mereka berbicara tentang Luhan. "Aku mendengar kalau dia hamil. Padahal baru sekitar 3 minggu, _damn_ , Phoenix."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang." kata Kris.

"Aku senang."

"Baiklah."

"Kaulah yang sudah menikah selama 4 tahun." Ucap Chanyeol kepada Kris. "Aku bisa mati jika melihat Suho yang selalu tenang memiliki suasana hati yang berubah-ubah." Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Tidak, Suho selalu menunda kehamilan." kata Kris. "Dia hanya takut."

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Itu, saat kau berbicara tentang Suho sepertinya kau tahu persis apa yang dia rasakan." Chanyeol bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, jujur menginginkan sebuah saran.

"Masalah percintaan?"

Kris tertawa kecil dan Chanyeol hanya memberinya tatapan tajam tapi Kris bahkan tidak peduli, itu hanya akan membuatnya berceloteh lagi. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun pagi ini di depan lemari dan Kris berusaha untuk membaca mata Chanyeol, melihat apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau lihat," Kris mulai dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati, perlahan-lahan. "Aku menyukai pria itu lebih dari hiu mencintai darah."

Intensitas penekanan pada kalimat itu membuat Chanyeol merinding.

.

.

 **"Apa yang kau inginkan?"** suara Luhan terdengar melalui telepon, jawaban dingin dengan suara ketus membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya karena merasa bersalah.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Ujar Chanyeol. "Aku bertindak terlalu jauh."

 **"Permintaan maaf tidak diterima. Dan jika** **hanya** **itu** **yang ingin kau katakan** **, maka aku akan menutup telepon sekarang."**

"Luhan," nadanya terdengar berbeda. Nada itu memiliki kelembutan di dalamnya, bukan kelembutan yang bisa dirasakan oleh siapapun. Hanya Luhan. "Maaf aku mengatakan itu."

Sebuah jeda.

 **"Aku benci** **saat** **kau** **menjadi kejam. Kau telah melakukan banyak hal, tapi kau tidak pernah kejam."**

Jeda lain.

 **"Jangan kejam pada** **adikku. Dia tidak sepertiku."**

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

 **\- TBC** **-**

* * *

HAH? Ada apa dengan ChanLu?! Ternyata ada sesuatu di antara mereka :v

Oh ya, **yang mau tau mukanya jungkook** bisa buka link ff asli di asianfanfics, di sana ada posternya (bukan jungkook bts lho) tapi bayangin jungkook bts juga gak apa ding wkwkwk

Yang gak tau carrier itu apa, aku juga gak yakin (lol) tapi kayaknya **carrier (pembawa) itu orang yang punya rahim jadi dia bisa hamil** gitu. Kalo salah tolong benerin yak

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	14. THIRTEEN

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **-** **THIRTEEN** **-**

 **.**

 **Dia harus berhenti mempercayai orang lain karena pada akhirnya mereka** **hanya** **akan menyakitinya.**

.

.

 _ **"Kenapa kau**_ _ **sangat bodoh?!" gurunya berteriak keras. "Untuk kelima kalinya, perbaiki aksenmu!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersentak karena**_ _ **sebuah**_ _ **teriakan keras saat ia mencoba**_ _ **berbicara**_ _ **sesuai dengan**_ _ **etika**_ _ **bicara**_ _ **,**_ _ **ia menjadi**_ _ **semakin tergagap karena stres yang disebabkan oleh gurunya.**_

 _ **"Berhenti bicara gagap!"**_

 _ **Gagapnya akan semakin buruk setiap kali**_ _ **gurunya**_ _ **berteriak, Baekhyun bahkan**_ _ **menjadi**_ _ **semakin gugup dan**_ _ **yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah ucapan yang ter**_ _ **gagap.**_

 _ **Gurunya berdiri dan**_ _ **mengemas**_ _ **barang-barangnya, ia bergegas keluar sambil berkata bahwa ia**_ _ **sudah pernah**_ _ **mengajar**_ _ **i**_ _ **semua anak orang kaya dan dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Baekhyun.**_ _ **Gurunya berkata bahwa ia**_ _ **akan memberitahu Chanyeol.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Berhenti berjalan seperti bebek!" Gurunya berteriak padanya lagi membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan buku-buku di kepalanya jatuh ke lantai, ia bergegas untuk mengambil buku-buku itu.**_

 _ **"Apa sulitnya**_ _ **melakukan hal itu?!" Gurunya, Heechul, berteriak, marah karena Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar,**_ _ **setidaknya menurut sudut pandangnya.**_

 _ **"A-aku m-minta m-maaf..."**_ _ **Baekhyun bergumam malu sambil**_ _ **memainkan jari-jarinya.**_

 _ **"Lihat, kau selalu tergagap, kau tahu, kau harus menghentika**_ _ **n itu**_ _ **."**_ _ **Ujar Heechul. "Mengandung pewaris Park berarti kau**_ _ **adalah**_ _ **orang terhormat dan sekarang, kau**_ _ **sangat**_ _ **jauh dari orang**_ _ **yang**_ _ **terhormat. Aku akan melaporkan pada**_ _ **Tuan Park, ia**_ _ **akan mengurus**_ _ **mu."**_

 _ **"Ti-tidak!" Baekhyun berteriak, dia tidak boleh mengatakan**_ _ **apapun**_ _ **pada Chanyeol, suaminya bisa marah. "A-aku a-akan m-mencoba l-lebih**_ _ **k-keras..."**_

 _ **Baekhyun meletakkan buku di kepalanya lagi dan mencoba menyeimbangkannya saat ia mencoba untuk berjalan, bukan m**_ _ **e**_ _ **ncoba berjalan**_ _ **seperti**_ _ **supermodel tapi hanya berjalan perlahan, ia hanya berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan buku sialan yang terus terjatuh. Dia terus mencoba, dia berusaha dengan sangat keras. Dia**_ _ **belajar**_ _ **bahasa**_ _ **Cina pagi ini dan gurunya telah menghambur keluar berseru bahwa dia terlalu bodoh. Dan sekarang gurunya, Heechul, mengatakan bahwa ia berjalan seperti bebek. Mungkin memang kenyataannya seperti itu.**_

 _ **"Angkat dagumu sedikit lebih tinggi," Heechul menginstruksikan sambil mengulurkan tangannya**_ _ **untuk**_ _ **mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. "Jangan**_ _ **terlalu kaku**_ _ **,**_ _ **berjalanlah dengan anggun.**_ _ **.."**_

 _ **Baekhyun melakukannya dengan baik, ia tidak berjalan seperti bebek, sampai kakinya tersandung**_ _ **karena kehilangan konsentrasi dan buku-bukunya jatuh lagi. Shit.**_

 _ **"Aku**_ _ **berhenti**_ _ **!" Heechul berseru dengan keras sambil melemparkan tangannya di udara, frustrasi. "Aku tidak bisa mengajarimu! Kau tidak**_ _ **bisa diharapkan**_ _ **!"**_

 _ **Heechul bergegas keluar dengan janji bahwa dia akan memberitahu Chanyeol.**_

.

.

Chanyeol pulang ke rumah untuk menemukan bahwa tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Saat ia melepas jasnya, Jungkook berlari ke arahnya dan berseru; _"Daddy!"_

Chanyeol segera mengangkat anak itu dan membalasnya lembut; "Hei sobat."

Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar baik dengan anak-anak, tetapi dengan Jungkook, ia rasa mengalir begitu saja. Chanyeol merasa bangga ketika dia memanggilnya _'daddy'_ rasanya seolah-olah ia telah mendapatkan gelar itu meskipun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menyakiti Ma anak itu.

"Bisakah aku mengatakan sebuah rahasia pada _daddy?"_ Balita itu bertanya dengan suara berbisik yang lucu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut mendengar suara anak itu dan berkata: "Ya, kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang kau inginkan pada _daddy."_

Balita itu mendekati telinganya dan Chanyeol hanya membiarkannya lalu ia mulai berbisik; "Mama sedang menangis di kamar mandi..."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya tiba-tiba, ia terkejut.

Anak itu mengangkat bahu dan menggeliat pelan penuh kekecewaan. "Aku akan pergi melihat mama dan kembali ke sini lalu kita akan menonton film, oke? Pergi pilih satu film." Chanyeol mengantarnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar tidur utama dan mendengar suara isak tangis yang pelan. Dia membuat langkah lambat menuju kamar mandi dan sedikit mengintip. Baekhyun ada di sana, menggosok bak mandi sambil menangis.

Dia menggosok dan terus menggosok.

"Hei..."

Baekhyun tersentak dan segera berusaha menghapus air matanya sambil berdiri dan hal pertama yang ia katakan adalah; "M-ma-makan m-malam b-be-belum s-siap..."

Gagapnya menjadi jauh lebih buruk. Terdengar lebih tegang dan suaranya begitu pelan dan kecil. Apa yang terjadi?

"Tidak apa." Chanyeol meyakinkan. "Kenapa kau bersih-bersih? Bukankah seharusnya kau beristirahat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Meskipun, bersih-bersih memang menjadi jauh lebih melelahkan saat ia hamil. Dia selalu mengantuk dan selalu lapar. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua pelajaran, teriakan, tekanan, dan stres, tetapi ia memiliki sebuah rumah untuk dirawat dan anak serta suami untuk diurusi.

"Baekhyun..." ucap Chanyeol dan mencoba mendekati Baekhyun dengan maksud untuk bertanya, dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur dan mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi diri, mengira ia akan mendapat pukulan.

"A-aku s-sudah b-berusaha! A-aku b-bersumpah!" Dia berseru dalam ketakutan, terisak di antara kata-katanya.

"Tenanglah," perintah Chanyeol, "Aku tidak akan memukulmu."

Baekhyun lalu menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol di balik poninya, "B-bukan-kah g-guru i-itu m-memberitahu-mu?"

"Memberitahuku apa?" tanya Chanyeol, kemudian ia menyadari. "Apa ini tentang Heechul?"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu.

"Baekhyun..." Ucapnya. "Tak apa, Heechul memang selalu seperti itu, jangan dengarkan dia."

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang lain dan mendengus.

Chanyeol menarik napas dengan kasar, "Baekhyun, kemari."

Baekhyun dengan hati-hati mendekati Chanyeol, dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menariknya dengan lembut ke kamar tidur. Chanyeol mendudukkannya di tempat tidur sementara ia sendiri berlutut di depan Baekhyun, "Dengar," ia mulai. "Kau sedang mengandung anakku. Kau adalah suamiku." Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun, yang terlihat membesar. "Orang-orang itu berada di bawahmu, jika salah satu dari mereka berbicara padamu dalam cara yang tidak kau suka, kau bisa memberitahu mereka untuk memperbaiki sikap mereka. Kau seorang Park sekarang."

Baekhyun menatap tangan di perutnya dan meletakkan tangannya di atasnya lalu berkata dengan lembut; "A-aku s-sudah m-mencoba d-dengan s-sangat k-keras... A-aku..."

"Tidak masalah." Chanyeol meyakinkan. "Aku tidak marah denganmu."

Baekhyun perlahan mengintip melalui poninya dan berkata; "B-benarkah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau tidak mencuci muka dulu," katanya sambil menyeka wajah kecil Baekhyun yang penuh air mata, "Ayo kita nonton film, aku sudah berjanji pada Jungkook, ayolah."

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidur lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi, jatuh berlutut dan muntah. Dia terengah-engah dan mendesah jijik. Untuknya, ini adalah bagian terburuk dari kehamilan. Ketika kau berada di masa awal kehamilan, kau selalu merasa lelah, _horny_ _,_ lapar, mengantuk.

"Baek?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar dari kamar tidur.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mencuci mulutnya dan berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur, ia hanya ingin segera berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia melihat jam, 6:34, tertera di sana. Dia bisa tidur selama setengah jam kemudian dia harus bangun untuk membuat sarapan. _Sigh._

Baekhyun berbaring di bawah selimut sementara Chanyeol bergumam; "Bukankah kita seharusnya melakukan sesuatu pada rasa mual-mu?" Matanya masih terpejam.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku b-baik b-baik saja..."

"Lagipula kita memiliki janji dengan dokter besok." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berbaring ke samping, sekarang matanya terbuka dan menatap Baekhyun.

"A-aku b-benar-benar b-baik-baik s-saja..." Baekhyun mencoba mengelak. "K-kita t-tidak h-harus p-pergi-"

"Kita akan pergi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Kemudian Baekhyun hanya diam.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mencuci pakaian dengan damai, ia meletakkan kemeja Chanyeol di mesin cuci, mengambilnya satu persatu lalu sesaat setelah melemparkan salah satu kemeja, ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah di kerahnya. Baekhyun mengambilnya lagi dari mesin cuci, berpikir bahwa itu adalah noda darah, maka ia harus membersihkan darah itu lebih dulu. Chanyeol memang kadang-kadang pulang dengan noda darah di pakaiannya, tapi ia tidak pernah mempertanyakan hal itu. Mungkin tidak akan pernah. Baekhyun mendekatkan kemeja itu ke matanya agar ia tahu apakah ada kerusakan di sana. Tapi ia menyadari bahwa itu bukan darah. Dia mengendus kemeja itu, baunya seperti bau parfum murah. Itu bukan darah.

 _Itu lipstik._

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa sedikit patah hati. Bukannya ia mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk setia kepadanya, _Maksudku, kau_ _lihat dirinya_ _?_ Tapi ini terasa sakit. Sangat sakit.

Jadi sambil memegang telepon di tangannya, ia menelepon satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percayai. Bukan Chanyeol. Bukan Luhan.

 _Taeyeon._

"T-Tae..." Baekhyun bergumam ke telepon.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan." Ucap Taeyeon, tidak ada pertanyaan yang diajukan. Tidak ada 'apa terjadi sesuatu', tidak ada 'ada apa?'

.

.

Taeyeon memeluknya.

Dan Baekhyun menangis di pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pelan, melihat memar di lehernya, ia merasakan darahnya mendidih. "Dia yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dan dia mengatakan, dia menceritakan bagaimana Kai memojokkannya ke dinding dan tentang bagaimana kakaknya yang tidak percaya padanya, bagaimana dia begitu takut. Bagaimana Chanyeol memukul orang yang menyentuhnya. Bagaimana kakaknya belum menghubunginya sejak itu. Bagaimana ia menemukan kemeja itu saat mencuci, semuanya keluar dalam kata-kata yang panjang di antara isakan tangis.

"Kau perlu bicara dengannya." Serunya. "Kau harus menghadapinya."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "D-dia a-akan m-marah..."

"Jadi kau akan membiarkannya tidur dengan pelacur?"

"I-itu b-bukan k-keputusanku..."

"Yah, tapi dia tidak bisa seenaknya tidur dengan pelacur lalu datang merangkak di tempat tidur bersamamu!"

"P-pelankan s-suaramu..."

Taeyeon menghela napas.

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia memperlakukanmu seperti seorang pelacur murahan." Taeyeon berkata terus terang.

Taeyeon memberinya sebuah tatapan. Tatapan kekecewaan. Tatapan yang mengatakan: _"Kau_ _sedang mengandung anaknya."_

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan menceritakan apa yang telah ia pendam selama ini. "D-dia t-tidak m-mau m-menyentuhku..."

"Dan itu menjadi alasan untuk menghianatimu?"

"D-dia t-tidak m-menyukaiku..." ujar Baekhyun. "D-dia tidak m-menginginkanku, d-dia m-membutuhkan o-orang l-lain."

"Dan kau?" Tanyanya tajam. "Siapa yang akan mengurus hormon kehamilanmu? Aku tidak di sini untuk mengurusimu lagi."

Baekhyun diam. Dulu adalah waktu yang sulit. Dia selalu membutuhkan sesuatu karena dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu, seseorang. Ketika ia mengandung Jungkook, Taeyeon benar-benar membantunya. Taeyeon tidur dengannya sekali karena dia yakin bahwa jika Baekhyun mengatakannya pada Jaehyun, dia akan menyakiti bayinya saat melakukannya. Dan ditambah, dia tidak akan menyerahkan Baekhyun kepadanya. Hanya sebatas kasih sayang antara sahabat, itulah yang membuatnya istimewa, karena sebuah kasih sayang yang tulus, tidak pernah menjadi romantis.

"A-aku t-tidak b-baik d-dalam hal s-seperti i-itu... D-dia t-tidak m-menikmatiku..."

"Kenapa kau merasa seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas saat Taeyeon mencoba menyimak apapun perkataannya.

"K-kemarin..."

 _ **Chanyeol tidak membalas ciumannya.**_

 _ **Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun**_ _ **dengan sedikit**_ _ **kasar. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia**_ _ **mendekat**_ _ **dan**_ _ **mencoba**_ _ **mencium Chanyeol lagi sementara yang lain**_ _ **menolaknya**_ _ **lagi. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana**_ _ **ia harus**_ _ **menjawab,**_ _ **apa**_ _ **ia harus menjawab**_ _ **nya**_ _ **dan hanya mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercinta? Haruskah ia mengatakan itu? Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa**_ _ **;**_ _ **bahkan jika Chanyeol tidak suka dan dia tidak menikmatinya, dia**_ _ **sangat**_ _ **membutuhkan ini?**_

 _ **"Kumohon..."**_

 _ **"Mohon apa?"**_

 _ **"A-aku m-membutuhkanmu..."**_

 _ **"Tidak," Chanyeol menegaskan, "Kau**_ _ **hanya menginginkan penisku. Kau tidak pernah menginginkanku."**_

 _ **Baekhyun tidak menjawab- tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.**_

Taeyeon menghela napas keras sambil mengelus rambutnya. "A-aku i-ingin k-kau m-mengajariku..."

"Mengajari?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oke," dia menghela napas. "Berbaringlah dalam posisi biasa."

Baekhyun berbaring telentang di tempat tidur, melebarkan kaki dan tangannya, kepalanya menoleh ke samping, ini sangat mengganggu.

Taeyeon beranjak ke atas tubuhnya dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak berkedip. Taeyeon meraih wajahnya dan menuntun agar Baekhyun metatap matanya. "Selalu lakukan kontak mata, mata membuat seks menjadi lebih intens."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ke-kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Karena kau dapat berkomunikasi, dengan lebih intim." Taeyeon menjelaskan kepadanya. Taeyeon meraih tangannya dan mengaitkan jari-jari mereka lalu menekannya lembut.

"Jadi, ketika kau berada di atasnya, coba untuk menciumnya, cobalah memulai un-"

"A-aku p-pikir a-aku t-tidak b-boleh..."

"Menciumnya?"

"B-berada d-diatasnya..." Baekhyun mengoreksi.

Taeyeon mengerutkan kening, "Kau suaminya, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau punya hak."

"A-aku p-pikir d-dia t-tidak a-akan b-baik-baik s-saja dengan i-itu..."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja selama dia mendapat kenikmatan, semua pria seperti itu." Taeyeon melambaikan tangannya.

"T-tapi a-aku t-tidak t-tahu apa yang harus d-dilakukan..."

"Dia akan mengerti," Taeyeon meyakinkan. "Dia akan membantumu,"

"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu..." katanya dengan ragu.

Taeyeon meraih wajah Baekhyun lagi saat ia mencoba memalingkan wajahnya, agar ia tetap menatapnya. "Kau harus memahami bahwa kau bukan budaknya. Kau suaminya."

.

.

"Baekhyun. Tidak" Chanyeol menolak sambil meraih bahu Baekhyun saat yang lain mencoba menciumnya. Baekhyun merengek pelan dan menarik dirinya menjauh.

Ketika mereka duduk di tempat tidur, siap untuk tidur, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendekat dan menciumnya. Lagi. Chanyeol pikir dia sudah membuat Baekhyun paham tentang hal ini. Dia tidak akan tidur dengan Baekhyun sampai dia benar-benar menginginkannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun terus melakukan itu padanya. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Sialan, Baekhyun. Aku bilang, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Baekhyun duduk kembali di tempatnya dan dia tampak seperti akan menangis. Baekhyun tahu dia tidak cantik dan bahkan tidak mendekati cantik, tapi tidak bisakah Chanyeol hanya membantunya menenangkan hormon di dalam dirinya? Tidak bisakah Chanyeol melakukan ini untuknya?

"A-aku m-menemukan k-kemeja i-itu..." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kemeja apa?"

"K-kemeja d-dengan n-noda l-lip-stick..."

Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Dengar," Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan sambil menatap mata Baekhyun, "Itu hanya sebuah bisnis, Baekhyun. Maaf kau harus mengetahuinya, tapi jangan khawatir tentang hal itu."

"A-aku t-tahu k-kau t-tidak m-menyukaiku..." Baekhyun bergumam. "A-aku t-tahu k-kaut-tidak m-menginginkanku... T-tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, memotong ucapannya dengan nada yang kejam.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut dengan perubahan nada bicaranya yang mendadak, tubuhnya menjadi gemetar dan ketakutan lalu ia hanya menjawab; "T-tidak a-ada..."

"Aku rasa begitu." Chanyeol menegaskan. "Sekarang, kemari."

Baekhyun mematuhinya dan Chanyeol segera menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman itu tidak kasar dan tidak juga lembut. Dan Baekhyun memekik ketika Chanyeol memasukinya dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia mendorong pinggulnya dan kemudian menyodok Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang saat hormonnya akhirnya terpuaskan tapi hatinya pecah. Dia seharusnya mendengarkan Taeyeon. Dia seharusnya tidak berpikir bahwa dia bisa berbincang dengan Chanyeol dan menyelesaikannya. Dia seharusnya tidak menentangnya, ia seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya harus berhenti menjadi anak yang menjengkelkan, anak yang tidak tahu berterima kasih dan mulai mengambil tanggung jawab. Matanya tertutup rapat saat ia mencapai puncak, dia terengah-engah karena Chanyeol menumbuknya dengan keras yang membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya dan meringkukkan jari-jari kakinya.

Tiba-tiba; "Mama?" Sebuah suara bergaung di apartemen itu. Syukurlah ia mengunci pintunya tadi.

Baekhyun menatap pintu dengan khawatir sementara Chanyeol masih menghujamnya, mungkin terlalu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan untuk menyadarinya. Chanyeol masih belum selesai, dan ada ketukan di pintu, "Mama, bisakah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab anaknya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menjamin anaknya tahu dia ada di sini, bahwa ia bersamanya dan bahwa ia akan tetap aman, karena suaminya masih menikmati kesenangannya dan dia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Mama, aku mimpi buruk..."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menumbuk tepat di titik nikmatnya dan ia mengeluarkan erangan yang cukup keras, lebih seperti rintihan bernada tinggi. Baekhyun meletakkan tangan di mulutnya dan menatap kembali pada pintu yang tertutup.

"Mama... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" balita itu bertanya dari balik pintu, suaranya kecil dan hampir mengetahuinya. "Mama..." Ada ketukan yang lebih keras dan Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, tapi ia berbalik lagi menatap Baekhyun dan meraih pinggulnya, memberikan dua hentakan lagi sebelum akhirnya datang dan beranjak dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Pergilah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil masih terengah-engah.

Baekhyun buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur, merasa tidak nyaman dengan cairan yang mengalir ke pahanya sebelum ia mengambil jubah mandi dan berjalan ke pintu, membukanya dan berjongkok untuk membawa Jungkook yang menangis ke dalam pelukannya lalu menggendongnya, menenangkannya karena anak itu menangis; "Apa _d-daddy_ menyakiti mama lagi?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangkat matanya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menutup bagian privatnya dengan selimut sambil menatap keluarga kecil dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan; _"P_ _ergi_ _"_.

"Ti-tidak..." kata Baekhyun sambil memutuskan untuk menenangkan Jungkook di kamarnya, karena jika Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu lagi, Chanyeol mungkin akan menyakitinya.

Chanyeol sudah memperjelas pada Baekhyun tentang kenapa ia ada di sini malam ini. Dia harus berhenti mempercayai orang lain karena pada akhirnya mereka akan menyakitinya.

 **\- TBC** **-**

* * *

Jangan bahas bekyon, aku juga gak mudeng -_-

Chanyeol bener-bener bangs*t! Pas baekhyun mau gak diladenin, pas udah diem malah dianuin(?), pas jawab masalah lipstik juga tenang banget gak ngrasa salah :v

Huah yang penting, makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review wkwkwk

See ya~


	15. FOURTEEN

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **-** **FOURTEEN** **-**

 **.**

"Zelo akan menjemputmu sekitar jam 11, jadi bersiaplah." Ujar Chanyeol di saat Baekhyun memegang jas untuknya, ia menyelipkan lengan kanannya lalu lengan kirinya. Setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan untuk mengambil dasi dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol. "Aku akan mendatangkan _babysitter_ ke sini."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, tetapi tidak menolak. Dia sudah mengerti akan pelajarannya sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir, aku mempercayainya." Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan di saat Baekhyun berdiri di depannya, memasang dasi dan memperbaiki kerah kemejanya.

Baekhyun akan pergi untuk mengambil sepatu tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya; "Aku akan menemuimu di sana. Aku akan menghadiri rapat dulu, jadi aku mungkin datang sedikit terlambat tapi aku akan berada di sana."

"I-ini b-benar-benar t-tidak p-perlu..."

"Tidak." Ucap Chanyeol tajam. "Kau harus melakukan pemeriksaan agar memiliki kandungan yang sehat. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengandung bayiku dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat."

"O-oke..."

"Taeyeon menelepon." Seru Chanyeol. Tatapannya mendarat pada Baekhyun tanpa ampun, "Aku tidak suka rahasia kamar tidur pribadiku diceritakan pada orang asing. Jika ingin berbicara dengan seseorang tentang bagaimana aku menyakitimu dan bagaimana diriku yang seperti orang jahat, bicaralah dengan hyungmu."

Baekhyun menunduk sambil menutup matanya, karena rasa pusing, sedih, frustrasi.

"A-aku m-minta m-maaf..." Baekhyun meminta maaf. "A-aku t-tidak a-akan m-melakukan i-itu l-lagi."

"Aku pastikan kau tidak akan melakukannya." Jawab Chanyeol, berbicara seperti Phoenix. "Karena setelah kemarin, aku pikir kita sudah memperjelas semuanya, iya kan?"

"Y-ya..."

"Bagus."

.

.

"Berhenti tertawa." Kata Chanyeol.

Kris masih tetap tertawa.

"Kau yang idiot," seru Kris. "Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan dia tahu?"

"Dia tahu sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol. "Dia melihat noda lipstik di kerah kemejaku dan mengadu ke Taeyeon tentang hal itu."

"Dia belum terbiasa dengan hal itu. Bersabarlah sedikit. Dia masih beradaptasi dengan...mu."

"Dia terlihat seperti akan menangis."

"Kasihan." Kata Chen tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara di dekat telinganya sedangkan Chen mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya, dan berjalan untuk duduk di lengan kursi.

"Kau bisa saja membunuhku suatu hari," kata Chanyeol. "Dari mana kau datang?"

Chen mengangkat bahu sambil mulai menyusupkan jari-jarinya melalui rambut Kris. Kris tidak melakukan apapun selain melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chen untuk menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh dari lengan kursi kulit itu.

"Teruskan." Kata Kris kepada Chanyeol. Benar-benar terlihat baik-baik saja dengan orang itu yang sedang bermain dengan rambutnya.

"Sekarang dia sedih karena aku mengungkit masalah Taeyeon." Jelas Chanyeol. "Aku hanya tidak mempercayainya."

"Ini bukan soal kepercayaan lagi." Chen menyimpulkan, sambil terus memfokuskan matanya pada rambut Kris. "Kau hanya cemburu karena Baekhyun bisa menangis kepadanya dan bukan padamu."

 _Selalu_ _blak-blakan_ _._

"Nah, itu kesalahannya karena ketahuan lebih dulu."

"Kau ingin mengatakan padaku bahwa Suho tidak pernah mengetahui perselingkuhanmu?"

Chen dan Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku bisa bermain di belakang Suho?" tanya Kris, menyeringai. "Dia akan menggantungku dan pelacur itu."

Chen memotong; "Juga Luhan, jika Sehun bahkan berpikir untuk melakukan apa yang kau lakukan, dia mungkin akan memotong penisnya. Sayang sekali, miliknya benar-benar besar."

"Dan Kyungsoo," lanjut Kris. "Kai berselingkuh sekali. Dia masih memiliki bekas luka sampai sekarang."

"Jadi hanya Baekhyun yang bukan sosiopat di sini."

"Ya."

"Kurang lebih."

"Mereka anak geng." Jelas Kris. "Mereka berbeda dari orang lain."

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak seperti itu." Seru Chanyeol. "Baekhyun menjadi gemetar ketakutan jika aku berjalan terlalu cepat ke arahnya."

"Dia akan belajar." kata Kris.

.

.

"Hyung, kau sudah siap!" Zelo berteriak di depan apartemen dan Yoona memukul kepalanya, berseru bahwa suaranya terlalu keras dan bahwa Chanyeol akan membunuhnya jika dia tahu Zelo menyebut pasangan bosnya dengan 'hyung.'

Ada suara 'ya' pelan dari balik pintu dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar. Zelo tidak mengharapkan menjadi seperti ini. Baekhyun memiliki kantung mata, matanya bengkak dan merah, ia pasti menangis lagi. Baekhyun telah menghabiskan sepanjang waktu untuk menangis dalam bantalnya setelah Chanyeol pergi. Baekhyun merasa seperti dia sudah merusak segalanya. Dia seharusnya tidak menentang Chanyeol. Sekarang, bahkan sedikit tindakan kebaikan yang biasa dilakukan Chanyeol hilang dan digantikan oleh CEO kejam yang tidak peduli apapun selain bisnis atau mungkin itu hanya pengaruh hormon.

Zelo memeluk Baekhyun sebentar lalu Baekhyun memberi Jungkook sebuah pelukan erat dan sebuah pesan 'jadilah anak baik untuk mama' dan pergi bersama pengawal tinggi itu. Zelo memegang tangan Baekhyun untuk membantunya menuruni tangga, "Pelan-pelan..." Dia menginstruksikan. Zelo membantunya berjalan ke arah grand SUV. Baekhyun memandang penasaran pada mobil yang identik, di belakang mobil yang akan ia naiki. Dia melihat kembali ke arah Zelo, dan ia menjawab pertanyaan yang tampak di mata Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir Chanyeol akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan rumah tanpa pengamanan presiden?" tanya Zelo, mengejek. "Kau sedang mengandung pewaris Park."

Baekhyun entah mengapa merasa muak jika orang-orang mengatakan itu kepadanya.

 _Ini h_ _anya_ _seorang_ _bayi. Seorang bayi kecil yang tidak seharusnya diberi label seperti itu._

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, Zelo memperbaiki posisi cermin, dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

"A-apa k-kau s-sudah c-cukup u-umur?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya belum. Ya, belum." Jawab Zelo. "Bos mengurus hal-hal seperti itu. Ditambah, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita, mereka semua tahu mobil milik Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Zelo melihat ke cermin, Baekhyun sedang bersandar di kursi, tangannya mengelus perutnya sambil melihat keluar jendela, entah bagaimana... seperti ingin menceritakan sesuatu.

"Kau mau membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Zelo hati-hati.

"Ti-tidak..."

Mereka diam lagi.

"B-beritahu T-Taeyeon u-untuk b-berhenti m-menelepon..."

"Dia meneleponmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "D-dia m-menelepon Ch-Chanyeol... B-beritahu d-dia u-untuk b-berhenti."

"Dia hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja." kata Zelo. "Dia mengkhawatirkanmu."

"K-katakan a-aku b-baik-baik saja..."

"Tapi kau tidak, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi ruang tunggu sementara Zelo pergi untuk mengecek janji dengan dokter. Baekhyun melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Beberapa memiliki perut yang besar, beberapa lebih kecil, beberapa belum begitu terlihat, seperti dirinya. Kesamaan di antara mereka adalah mereka semua bersama pasangannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang datang sendiri. Hanya dirinya. Ada satu pasangan yang menarik perhatiannya, dua lelaki, lelaki yang manis sedang memegang perutnya yang cukup besar sementara yang lainnya meletakkan telinganya di perut itu membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil tertawa pelan lalu memukul kepalanya. Dia tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Tapi kemudian senyum itu hilang setelah ia menatap dirinya sendiri, dirinya yang tanpa pasangan. Zelo kembali berseru bahwa mereka akan masuk setelah pasangan yang sedang ada di dalam.

Seorang dokter berjalan ke arahnya bersama seorang perawat yang cantik, orang itu berdiri di depannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, ini dokter yang sama pada waktu itu, yang pernah memeriksanya. Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk sambil menjabat tangan dokter itu.

"Tuan Park," Yixing tersenyum. "Sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu di sini hari ini, aku yang akan mengawasi pemeriksaanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sopan seperti yang diajarkan gurunya. Tiba-tiba telepon Zelo berdering lalu ia pamit dan pergi untuk menjawab. Yixing membuat pembicaraan kecil tentang kesehatannya, memarnya yang sudah memudar dan _morning sickness._

Zelo menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan "Terima kasih Chen, ya, aku akan memberitahunya." Dan dia membungkuk lalu berbisik ke Baekhyun; "Bos tidak bisa datang. Dia terjebak dalam rapat."

Baekhyun mengangguk sementara Yixing membimbingnya ke ruang pemeriksaan dan dokter wanita yang baik memulai pemeriksaannya. Dia menyuruhnya untuk berbaring sambil mengoleskan gel di perutnya, itu terasa dingin. Dia meletakkan sebuah alat di bagian bawah perutnya dan menggerakkannya di sekitar perutnya. "Tuan Park, ini dia bayimu." Serunya senang, terlihat berseri-seri. Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun menatap layar untuk menemukan sebuah gumpalan kecil. Itu bayinya. Dia merasa ingin menangis. Tapi dia tidak akan menangis.

Apa yang membuatnya benar-benar sedih, adalah bahwa Chanyeol tidak di sini untuk melihatnya.

Baekhyun merasa patah hati, lagi. Tapi dia tidak seharusnya seperti ini, dia harus bersyukur karena ia bisa memeriksakan kesehatannya di rumah sakit mewah ini.

Dokter itu memberinya petunjuk tentang segala hal. Dia mengatakan kepada Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan vitamin yang ditulis di kertas dan obat untuk _morning sickness._ Apa yang canggung adalah, ketika dia memberinya brosur tentang posisi seks. Canggung. Ditambah, dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu, jika dia membutuhkan kenikmatan, dia akan mendapatkannya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hati-hati, jangan membawa barang berat, cobalah kelas yoga," katanya sambil menyerahkan brosur lain tentang yoga. "Jika kau merasa menginginkan sesuatu, cobalah memenuhinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Khususnya kebutuhan seksual."

Baekhyun tersipu malu dan mengangguk.

"Aku berharap Tuan Park akan berada di sini pada waktu berikutnya tapi coba untuk memberitahunya tentang segala hal," katanya. "Dan minta dia untuk melakukan yoga bersama-sama, _teamwork_ selalu lebih baik."

Dia mengangguk.

"Berapa banyak salinan USG yang kau inginkan?"

"S-satu s-saja c-cukup."

.

.

Ketika Zelo membuka pintu untuknya, Chanyeol ada di sana.

Chanyeol ada di sana.

Dia naik dan Zelo menutup pintunya sambil menatap Chanyeol. Zelo tidak masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "T-tak a-apa... I-itu b-bukan s-sesuatu yang p-penting."

"Ya, itu penting."

"Itu sangat penting, dan aku melewatkannya. Aku minta maaf."

Mereka diam untuk sementara waktu dan Chanyeol mendidih dalam penyesalan.

Baekhyun melihat bagaimana suaminya terlihat tidak bahagia. Dia mencoba untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"L-lihat..." ujar Baekhyun sambil membuka salah satu brosur dan mulai menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol apa yang tertulis di sana dan hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan. Dia menjelaskan segala sesuatu dengan kilatan terang di matanya.

.

.

"Jadi, kau ingin memberitahuku, bahwa Taeyeon ke sini?" Chanyeol mendecih pada empat pengawalnya yang berada di depannya. "Untuk apa kalian di sini? Untuk apa aku membayar kalian?!"

Chanyeol, sampai sekarang berpikir bahwa Taeyeon dan Baekhyun telah saling menghubungi melalui telepon. Tapi sekarang Zelo memberitahunya bahwa ia mendengar penjaga rumah berbicara tentang seorang wanita yang masuk. Inilah sebabnya kenapa dia mempercayai Zelo.

"Dia seorang Wu!" Itu sebuah alasan.

Chanyeol meraih kerah salah satu pengawalnya dan meremasnya. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan. Tidak. Ada. Pengunjung."

Orang itu tercekik dalam genggamannya lalu ia melepaskannya dengan kasar dan memerintahkan Zelo untuk membawa mereka pergi lalu mengambilkan rekaman CCTV kemarin. Chanyeol menerima sebuah laptop dan membukanya di ruangannya, Zelo berada tepat di belakangnya.

Dia menekan tombol play pada saat Taeyeon telah duduk di sofa.

 _ **"Kau perlu bicara dengannya." Serunya. "**_ _ **K**_ _ **au harus menghadapinya."**_

 _ **Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "D-dia a**_ _ **-a**_ _ **kan m-marah..."**_

 _ **"Jadi kau akan membiarkannya tidur dengan pelacur?"**_

 _ **"I-itu b-bukan**_ _ **k-keputusan**_ _ **ku..."**_

 _ **"Yah, tapi dia tidak bisa**_ _ **seenaknya**_ _ **tidur dengan pelacur**_ _ **lalu**_ _ **datang merangkak di tempat tidur bersamamu!"**_

 _ **"P-pelankan**_ _ **s-suaramu..."**_

Chanyeol menutup laptop dengan kasar dan memerintahkan pada Zelo; "Keluar."

Zelo mematuhinya. Dan saat pintu sudah tertutup ia menekan tombol play lagi. Mereka sampai di bagian di mana Taeyeon berada di atas Baekhyun dan 'mengajari'-nya. Cara suaminya berbicara begitu memilukan.

 _ **"A-aku p-pikir a-aku**_ _ **t-tidak b-boleh..."**_

 _ **"Menciumnya?"**_

 _ **"B-berada**_ _ **d-diatasnya..."**_

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki masa lalu yang sulit. Dia tahu bahwa dia adalah lelaki terbrengsek tahun ini. Dia tahu bahwa ia memperlakukan suaminya dengan kasar. Dia tahu bahwa dia akan melakukan seks kapanpun ia mau dan di mana pun ia mau dan bagaimana pun dia menginginkannya. Tapi dia tidak akan benar-benar keberatan jika Baekhyun mencoba untuk memimpin. Tapi dia yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak memiliki keberanian atau kepercayaan diri untuk melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak akan berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa ia membenci sikap patuh Baekhyun karena dia menyukainya. Dia senang menjadi orang yang memegang kontrol. Dia tidak menonton sisa video dan entah bagaimana dia langsung memutar rekaman saat di kamar tidur, di mana ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun.

 _ **"Sekarang. Kemari." Suara**_ _ **nya**_ _ **yang kasar terdengar**_

Baekhyun mematuhinya, tentu saja dan saat ia menyaksikan dirinya membalik posisi mereka sehingga ia berada di atas, seperti biasanya, posisi yang ia sukai. Baekhyun merintih kepadanya, tapi tidak pernah terdengar terlalu keras. Chanyeol melepas jubah mandi Baekhyun dengan paksa lalu melepas boxernya, meraih pinggul Baekhyun, menariknya untuk memperoleh posisi penetrasi yang lebih baik. Dia mulai memasuki Baekhyun, membuatnya memekik pelan dan melengkungkan punggungnya, dia tidak tahu apakah itu karena rasa sakit atau rasa nikmat. Dia tidak tahu kenapa sisa video itu terasa mengganggu. Dirinya yang sedang menghujam Baekhyun seperti dia adalah pemiliknya sementara Baekhyun tampak menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menggenggam seprai. Baekhyun tampak seperti ia hanya menunggu agar hal itu segera berakhir. Menunggu Chanyeol untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol berencana untuk melakukannya sepanjang malam, tetapi tiba-tiba Jungkook kecil mengetuk pintu. Dia melihat kepala Baekhyun beralih menatap pintu tapi ia bahkan tidak bergerak satu inci pun, mengira itu mungkin akan mengganggu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dalam suatu cengkeraman yang kuat sambil menggeram di telinganya. Baekhyun masih tidak bergerak, meskipun ia terlihat mengerutkan wajahnya, karena rasa sakit, atau rasa nikmat, Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak terangsang sediktipun saat ia melihat video itu. Mungkin karena itu sangat-sangat mengganggu. Jika ada orang yang menunjukkan video seperti ini padanya, dia akan menduga bahwa pria berusia 25 tahun yang lebih besar, lebih kuat itu sedang memperkosa lelaki berusia 19 tahun yang lebih kecil, lebih lemah.

 _ **"Mama?"**_

Baekhyun masih tidak bergerak. Dia mengerang saat Chanyeol menumbuk titik itu dan meletakkan tangannya di bibirnya setelah terbebas dari cengkeraman kasar Chanyeol.

 _ **"Mama .. Apa**_ _ **kau**_ _ **baik-baik saja?"**_

Saat ada ketukan yang lebih keras, Chanyeol baru menyadarinya. Dia menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan menarik miliknya keluar, akhirnya melepaskan Baekhyun dan memerintahkan; _**"Pergi**_ _ **lah**_ _ **."**_

Seperti Baekhyun hanyalah seorang pelacur sialan dan ia telah selesai menggunakannya.

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, menutupi tubuhnya lalu membuka pintu dan menggendong anaknya.

 _ **"Apa d-daddy menyakiti mama lagi?"**_

 _ **"Ti-tidak**_ _ **.**_ _ **.." Baekhyun membantah sambil berlari pergi**_ _ **bersama**_ _ **anaknya**_ _ **yang berada**_ _ **dalam pelukannya.**_

 _ **Chanyeol**_ _ **mengubah layar untuk melihat Baekhyun**_ _ **yang sedang**_ _ **berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan cepat sambil**_ _ **sesekali**_ _ **melihat ke belakang, seakan takut jika Chanyeol mengikutinya.**_

 _ **Dia**_ _ **mengubah layar lagi saat**_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _ **akan**_ _ **masuk**_ _ **ke kamar anaknya dan melihat**_ _ **ke**_ _ **sekeliling sebelum menutup pintu**_ _ **nya**_ _ **, mendesah lega. Dia berjalan ke tempat tidur dan membiarkan anaknya**_ _ **duduk di sana**_ _ **, ia berlutut dan tersenyum lembut sambil menyeka air mata Jungkook. "Ke-kenapa k-kau**_ _ **m-menangis?"**_ _ **tanya Baekhyun**_ _ **perlahan, memaksa tersenyum**_ _ **agar**_ _ **terlihat seperti semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal tidak. "M-mama b-baik-baik saja..."**_

 _ **"D-daddy menyakiti mama lagi!" Teriaknya keras.**_

 _ **Baekhyun**_ _ **menyentakkan**_ _ **kepalanya ke pintu lagi**_ _ **sambil**_ _ **menenangkan**_ _ **anaknya, tidak ingin Chanyeol mendengarnya.**_ _ **Padahal kenyataannya**_ _ **, Chanyeol sudah tertidur.**_

 _ **"T-tidak, tidak," Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan. "I-ini**_ _ **b**_ _ **-**_ _ **bukan**_ _ **s-seperti i-itu..."**_

 _ **Jungkook tidak terlihat seperti dia**_ _ **mempercayainya**_ _ **jadi**_ _ **Baekhyun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.**_

 _ **"D-daddy s-sudah**_ _ **s-**_ _ **sangat b-baik p-pada k-kita..." kata**_ _ **nya**_ _ **. "D-dan**_ _ **t-terkadang... M**_ _ **-m**_ _ **ama m-membuat**_ _ **k-kesalahan... d-dan d-daddy h-harus**_ _ **m-melakukan s-sesuatu**_ _ **a-agar**_ _ **m-**_ _ **mama**_ _ **s-sadar b-bahwa i-itu s-salah**_ _ **."**_

 _Sekarang, itu menghancurkan hati Chanyeol. Hatinya yang_ _semu_ _._

 _ **"Tapi kenapa daddy menyakiti mama?" Nada sedih tampak jelas**_ _ **terdengar**_ _ **. Bahkan di usia**_ _ **nya yang masih**_ _ **muda, ia**_ _ **mengkhawatirkan**_ _ **mamanya.**_

 _ **"K-karena m-mama m-melakukan s-sesuatu yang s-salah..."**_

 _ **"Apa yang mama lakukan?"**_

 _ **"Mama m-mengatakan s-sesuatu yang t-tidak s-seharusnya..."**_

 _ **"Sebuah kata yang buruk?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa pelan sambil**_ _ **membaringkan**_ _ **anaknya di tempat tidurnya dan**_ _ **menyelimutinya. Setelah itu**_ _ **ia mengatakan**_ _ **'**_ _ **selamat malam**_ _ **'**_ _ **dan**_ _ **'**_ _ **aku sayang padamu.**_ _ **'**_

 _ **Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari**_ _ **kamar**_ _ **, ia**_ _ **langsung**_ _ **menangis**_ _ **di balik tangannya.**_

 _TOK, TOK_ _._

Chanyeol menutup laptop-nya dengan keras, ia berdehem dan menjawab: "Masuklah."

Baekhyun memunculkan kepalanya di dalam lalu ia berjalan perlahan. Dia menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinganya lalu memainkan tangannya. "B-bisakah a-aku m-meminjam s-salah s-satu b-bukumu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan bertanya: "Kenapa?"

"T-tidak a-ada..." kata Baekhyun sambil berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu dengan cepat untuk melarikan diri;

"Tunggu," kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke rak bukunya, ia mencoba untuk menemukan sebuah buku dengan kosakata yang sederhana, tidak terlalu rumit. Dia mengambil salah satu novel yang ia punya, sederhana, indah dan memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Baekhyun bisa menggunakan salah satunya. Dia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan berkata; "Ini." Dia menyerahkannya. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa kau membutuhkannya?"

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan penuh syukur lalu ia menjawab: "G-guru b-berkata b-bahwa a-aku h-harus m-membaca d-dengan k-keras u-untuk g-gagapku..."

"Ya, pergilah," ujarnya.

Baekhyun berbalik, hendak pergi tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, ia berbalik ke arah Chanyeol lagi dan berkata; "A-aku b-benar-benar m-minta m-maaf... a-aku..."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"U-untuk yang k-kemarin..."

"Jangan." kata Chanyeol. Ia mendekati Baekhyun yang menatapnya dalam kegugupan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku tidak menikmatimu. Karena aku menikmatimu."

Baekhyun membuat suara kebingungan sambil mendongak. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku menikmati pelayananmu dan aku menikmatimu di ranjang. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir aku tidak menikmatimu."

 _Chanyeol berusaha untuk_ _berkata dengan_ _tulus, tapi gagal._ _T_ _idak ada yang pernah mengajarinya bagaimana bersikap tulus._

 _Baekhyun mencoba memahami_ _nya_ _, tapi gagal._ _P_ _erubahan_ _sikap_ _Chanyeol sangat membingungkan._

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Di sini Baek emang punya iq dibawah normal (tapi gak rendah-rendah baget), jadi dia suka susah buat memahami sesuatu

Chenchen ngapain sih sebenernya wkwkwk

Makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	16. FIFTEEN

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **-** **FIFTEEN** **-**

 **.**

 _ **Sifat yang paling manusiawi dari diriku, adalah bagaimana**_ _ **aku**_ _ **mampu**_ _ **menjadi tidak manusiawi.**_

 _ **Jadi sayang, takut**_ _ **lah padaku**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Cintai aku.**_

 _ **Karena aku monster.**_

.

.

Para pria berjalan di belakang Chanyeol saat ia berjalan ke sebuah ruang yang besar. Marmer mengkilap dan langit-langitnya tinggi. Wanita dan pria, baik telanjang maupun berpakaian yang ada di sofa atau berdiri di sekitarnya menatap Chanyeol waspada.

 _Phoenix_ _ada_ _di sini._

"Taeyeon!" Suaranya bergema di rumah besar itu. Semua orang tersentak. Semua orang berada di puncak saraf mereka saat Phoenix berteriak lagi. Seorang wanita datang menuruni tangga yang panjang, mengenakan gaun hitam yang pendek dan dengan lengan panjang, wajahnya sudah dipoles make up, dengan rambut pirang pendek yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Phoenix," ia menyambut secara profesional sambil menundukkan kepalanya, hanya kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah membungkukkan badannya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga, sepatunya berdetak dalam keheningan memekakkan telinga semua orang. Semua orang gemetar.

"Phoenix memberkati kita dengan kehadirannya." Ujar Taeyeon, suaranya masih tegang, memaksa senyum kecil di wajahnya sementara dia terus melakukan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol saat ia berbicara, suaranya nyaring.

"Anak buahku di sini untuk bersenang-senang," ucap Chanyeol, suaranya stabil dan dingin. Sebuah seringai kecil bermain di bibirnya. Taeyeon sangat membenci seringaian itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk pergi.

Chanyeol menaiki tangga dengan langkah-langkah yang stabil, menuju Taeyeon yang tidak menatap matanya di sepanjang jalan. Taeyeon mentapnya hati-hati saat Chanyeol mendekatinya. Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke untaian rambut Taeyeon lalu menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Taeyeon menatap tangan Chanyeol kemudian kembali menatap matanya dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol selalu menakutkan saat ia memang menginginkannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu,"

"Aku tidak menawarkan tubuhku, Phoenix."

"Aku tidak mencoba untuk tidur denganmu." Jelas Chanyeol. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk memiliki percakapan yang normal."

Para pelacur di bawah dan anak buah Phoenix menunggu untuk menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi. Taeyeon tiba-tiba tersenyum saat ia kembali menatap orang-orang di bawah. "Para pria Wu ada di sini, mari kita beri malam yang terbaik untuk mereka!" Serunya dan semua orang pun bersorak setelahnya. Taeyeon tersenyum kembali pada Chanyeol dan meraih tangannya, membimbingnya ke atas bersamanya, berpura-pura kepada semua orang bahwa segala sesuatu baik-baik saja dan bahwa Chanyeol mungkin akan menidurinya di lantai atas.

Taeyeon membawa Chanyeol ke kamar tidur di depan. Ia mulai membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk, menyeret Chanyeol bersamanya lalu menutupnya. Taeyeon segera berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dengan cemberut dan bertanya; "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak ingin apapun," bantah Chanyeol sambil menyamankan dirinya di tempat tidur. "Tidak bisakah aku mengunjungi teman lamaku?"

"Kau selalu disambut di sini, Phoenix, kau tahu itu." Katanya sambil berjalan untuk mengambil segelas anggur. Dia menuangkan anggur untuk Chanyeol ke dalam gelas lalu Taeyeon berjalan ke arahnya lagi. "Tapi sebagai klien. Bukan seorang teman." Taeyeon berjalan ke mejanya lagi dan duduk di kursinya.

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol mulai. "Satu-satunya hal yang menghentikanku untuk membunuhmu, adalah Baekhyun."

Taeyeon mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah kursinya, berniat meraih pistol di sana.

"Jangan ambil pistolmu." Ucapnya tajam. "Bunuh aku dan Baekhyun akan dilempar keluar kepada musuhku di jalanan tanpa apapun."

Taeyeon mengentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan semua yang kau tahu tentang Baekhyun."

"Kenapa kau ingin itu?" Tanyanya. "Aku pikir dia hanya seorang suami kontrak bagimu lalu menidurinya ketika bosan."

"Jangan melewati batas."

Taeyeon menyerah. Dia menyerah pada permainan pikiran kotor yang selalu Chanyeol mainkan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dia menyerah dari Chanyeol yang ingin menjebaknya di dalam labirin. Dia tidak akan menjadi korbannya. Dia bukan korbannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Mari kita mulai dengan Jaehyun."

"Dia anggota Wu yang tinggal di Anaepyung. 23 tahun, rakus dan kasar." Jelasnya. "Dia menyetubuhi Baekhyun ketika ia ingin dan ia akan meninggalkan uang sebelum dia pergi. Dia terus menjauhkan preman dari Baekhyun dan Jungkook."

"Jadi dalam pertukaran untuk perlindungan dan uang, Baekhyun menjadi pelacur pribadinya."

"Mengingatkan pada seseorang?" ejek Taeyeon sambil berdecak.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya pergi?" Dia bertanya balik, mengabaikan pertanyaan Taeyeon yang jelas menentangnya.

"Aku hampir tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, tidak peduli seberapa tinggi posisiku di rantai makanan, aku tetap seorang pelacur."

"Kenapa kau tinggal di sana?" Chanyeo bertanya padanya. "Kau bisa membeli tempat yang bagus di luar Anaepyung."

"Aku tetap tinggal untuknya." Jawabnya. "Ditambah, di sanalah aku dibesarkan. Tidak peduli seberapa menyebalkan itu, itulah rumahku."

"Dan sekarang?"

"Sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah kondominium di selatan."

"Kenapa Baekhyun begitu dekat denganmu?"

Taeyeon tersenyum. "Karena dia merasa nyaman denganku. Kontak fisik meyakinkannya bahwa orang yang bersamanya tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya."

"Dia selalu terlihat tidak nyaman saat aku mencoba untuk menyentuhnya."

"Karena dia pikir kau ingin seks bukan pelukan."

"Bagaimana kau memahaminya?"

"Karena aku cukup peduli untuk mencoba."

"Apa yang dia mau?"

"Apa yang kau pikir dia inginkan?" Tanyanya tajam.

"Jawab aku." Dia menuntut.

"Dia ingin jaminan keamanan. Dia ingin merasa aman."

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberinya hal itu?"

Taeyeon menghela napas sambil bersandar di kursinya. "Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya sejak kalian menikah? Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk duduk dan mengenal satu sama lain? Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia takut atau kenapa dia senang?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Taeyeon menganggapnya itu sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Kau bebas memilih salah satu pekerja kami," katanya, mulai bangkit. "Kau bisa memiliki siapa pun yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan memberitahu Baekhyun."

Taeyeon berjalan keluar.

Chanyeol pulang ke rumah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia pergi ke rumah bordil Taeyeon tanpa tidur dengan siapa pun.

.

.

"Ma...?" Sehun bergumam sambil melihat wanita yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sehunnie..."

Sehun dengan cepat melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari Luhan dan dia tidak melihatnya, lalu dia kembali menatap ibunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Desisnya rendah sambil meraih lengannya, tidak benar-benar keras, hanya tegas. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak ia membencinya, dia tidak akan pernah melayangkan tangannya pada ibunya.

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu.."

.

.

Chanyeol menekan tombol _play_ pada video dari CCTV-nya

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, melihat aktivitas Baekhyun. Dia akan melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan dari pagi hingga malam, itu hanya caranya untuk um... mengawasinya.

Dia mengklik video pada pukul 9:11 di pagi hari.

 _ **Baekhyun duduk di kursi sementara ibunya**_ _ **mengitarinya**_ _ **.**_ _ **Ibunya**_ _ **memegang tongkat logam di tangannya yang pada dasarnya untuk tujuan pendidikan tapi rupanya ibunya hanya ingin memukul**_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _ **dengan itu.**_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _ **duduk dalam postur**_ _ **yang**_ _ **kaku, punggungnya terlalu lurus, dagu**_ _ **nya**_ _ **lebih tinggi daripada yang seharusnya, kaki dan bahunya tegang.**_

 _ **Dia menepuk kepalanya dan menginstruksikan; "Jangan mengangkat kepalamu terlalu tinggi. Tidak ada yang suka**_ _ **pada carrier**_ _ **dengan hidungnya**_ _ **yang**_ _ **begitu tinggi di udara**_ _ **se**_ _ **akan**_ _ **bisa menyentuh**_ _ **langit-langit."**_

 _ **"Y-ya, Ibu."**_

 _ **Ibunya**_ _ **berdecak**_ _ **; "Jangan bicara terlalu banyak."**_

 _ **"Y-ya-"**_

 _ **PLAKK**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Kepalanya tersentak**_ _ **karena pukulan**_ _ **keras**_ _ **di**_ _ **belakang kepala**_ _ **nya**_ _ **.**_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _ **terus**_ _ **menatap**_ _ **ke bawah dan dagunya juga turun**_ _ **sementara ibunya**_ _ **perlahan-lahan**_ _ **mengulurkan**_ _ **tongkat**_ _ **nya**_ _ **dan mengangkat dagunya dengan itu.**_

 _ **"Kau seoarang Park. Kau tidak boleh**_ _ **menunduk**_ _ **, kau akan mempermalukan Chanyeol."**_

 _ **Dia tidak menjawab,**_ _ **sudah mengerti**_ _ **untuk tidak berbicara terlalu banyak.**_

 _ **"Perbaiki postur tubuhmu."**_

 _ **Baekhyun mencoba.**_

 _ **"Silangkan kakimu."**_

 _ **Dia melakukan**_ _ **nya**_ _ **. Tapi**_ _ **dip**_ _ **ukul lagi.**_

 _ **"Jangan meregangkan kakimu terlalu jauh saat**_ _ **menyilangkannya**_ _ **."**_

 _ **Baekhyun mem**_ _ **atuhinya**_ _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Ucapkan**_ _ **lagi." Dia menuntut. "Dan cobalah untuk tersenyum."**_

 _ **Dia berdehem dan mulai dengan senyum yang dipaksakan; "N-namaku**_ _ **P-Park B-Baekhyun, s-senang b-bertemu d-denganmu."**_

 _ **PLAKK**_ _ **!**_

 _ **"Sialan gagapmu itu!" Desisnya. "Aku akan**_ _ **menyimpan**_ _ **kepalamu jika kau mempermalukan keluarga kita di depan orang-orang yang paling kuat di dunia-"**_

 _ **Baekhyun meledak**_ _ **kan tangisannya**_ _ **di tengah kalimat itu.**_

Chanyeol kadang-kadang ingin sekali membunuh orang tua Baekhyun. Selagi ia masih memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya.

 _ **Baekhyun sekarang**_ _ **sedang**_ _ **duduk di bangku dapur, ia memegang buku**_ _ **yang diberikan**_ _ **Chanyeol di tangannya sementara**_ _ **tangan yang**_ _ **lain memegang garpu**_ _ **yang**_ _ **ia**_ _ **gunakan untuk**_ _ **makan cheesecake**_ _ **-**_ _ **nya.**_ Dia sudah makan lebih banyak akhir-akhir ini dan itu adalah hal yang lucu menurut Chanyeol. Chanyeol terbangun di tengah malam dan menemukan Baekhyun di dapur sedang memakan cokelat dengan lucu. Ia memastikan untuk membeli lebih banyak cokelat keesokan harinya.

 _ **Baekhyun berbicara**_ _ **keras**_ _ **saat membaca**_ _ **buku itu**_ _ **. Gagapnya**_ _ **berkurang tapi masih**_ _ **kembali lagi**_ _ **ketika ia mulai kalimat baru.**_

 _ **Jungkook berlari menyusuri lorong dan mencapai mama**_ _ **nya**_ _ **lalu**_ _ **berseru agak keras; "Mama! Aku lapar!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun**_ _ **mengangkat**_ _ **balita**_ _ **itu**_ _ **dan**_ _ **mendudukkannya**_ _ **di meja, tersenyum dan menjawab; "K**_ _ **-k**_ _ **ita harus m-menunggu d-daddy."**_

 _ **"Tapi daddy sudah sangaaaat terlambat!" rengek Jungkook.**_

 _ **Baekhyun menoleh ke jam yang**_ _ **berdetak**_ _ **, 08:32, ini sudah malam. Tapi dia tidak mungkin**_ _ **memakan**_ _ **makanan tanpa penyedia makanan**_ _ **itu**_ _ **berada di meja untuk mulai makan**_ _ **malamnya sehingga**_ _ **ia**_ _ **bisa**_ _ **mulai meraih**_ _ **sendoknya dan m**_ _ **ulai makan**_ _ **.**_

 _ **"A**_ _ **-a**_ _ **ku**_ _ **t-**_ _ **tahu**_ _ **s-**_ _ **sayang**_ _ **,**_ _ **t**_ _ **-tapi**_ _ **k-**_ _ **kita t-tidak bisa m-makan**_ _ **t-**_ _ **tanpa d-daddy**_ _ **.**_ _ **.."**_

 _ **Kalimat t**_ _ **erpanjang**_ _ **nya**_ _ **,**_ _ **dan gagapnya menjadi**_ _ **semakin buruk.**_

 _ **"Kenapaaaa ?!" Anak itu merengek lagi.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I-**_ _ **Itu**_ _ **tidak**_ _ **s-**_ _ **sopan**_ _ **.**_ _ **.."**_

 _ **Anak itu**_ _ **turun**_ _ **dan**_ _ **mengerucutkan bibirnya**_ _ **.**_

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, mereka menunggunya setiap untuk makan? Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyadarinya. Mereka seharusnya makan terlebih dulu, apa yang mereka lakukan ketika Chanyeol pulang di tengah malam?

Mobil menepi dan Chanyeol menyadari mereka sudah berada di garasi bangunan apartemen, ia keluar dan berjalan untuk masuk ke lift dan akhirnya sampai ke apartemennya di mana Baekhyun ada di sana untuk menyambutnya, ia mengambil mantel dan tasnya sementara Jungkook datang dan meneriakkan 'daddy!'

Balita itu menatap mamanya dan bertanya; "Bisakah kita makan sekarang?" Dengan mata bersinar.

Cara matanya bersinar menatap makanan yang sederhana itu membuat hati Chanyeol mengerut.

Baekhyun memberi tatapan tajam pada Jungkook untuk membungkamnya sebelum ia membuat Chanyeol marah. Dia berbalik kembali menatap Chanyeol dan bertanya; "A-apa kau i-ingin a-aku m-mempersiapkan a-air u-untuk m-mandi?"

"Tidak," tolak Chanyeol. "Pergi layani Jungkook dan aku akan ganti baju."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan bergegas untuk mematuhinya.

Mereka duduk dan makan, mereka makan dalam diam, tidak ada yang benar-benar berbicara. Chanyeol tidak benar-benar memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan, Baekhyun tidak berani berbicara tanpa izin dan untuk Jungkook, dia bicara, hanya tentang sesuatu yang ia lihat di T.V.

Dia masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol setelah menidurkan Jungkook di tempat tidur.

"Aku dengar ibumu datang," Chanyeol mulai entah bagaimana dengan nada yang lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya agar ia tidak datang lagi. Kau tidak perlu menerima tekanan seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Sebuah jeda.

"B-bisakah a-aku m-mengatakan s-sesuatu?" Tanyanya patuh.

Chanyeol berdehem lembut dan mengangguk.

"A-aku s-suka s-saat i-ibu d-datang u-untuk m-melihatku..."

"Dia tidak datang untuk melihatmu," ia mengoreksi. "Dia datang untuk mengajarimu etika dengan paksa."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa tapi hatinya terasa patah sedikit.

Dia mengetahui semua itu, tapi haruskah Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan begitu kejam.

"T-tapi a-aku m-menyukainya... A-aku s-senang b-bersamanya..."

"Dia membuatmu menangis."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, ia bersedia melakukan apapun supaya Chanyeol tidak menghentikannya untuk melihat orang tuanya.

"K-kumohon..."

"Baekhyun, tolong bawa buku yang aku berikan padamu dan kembali ke sini."

Baekhyun mematuhinya, berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan menghukumnya karena ia mengambil bukunya. Dia meraih buku itu dan melihatnya sedikit sebelum ia bergegas agar tidak membuat Chanyeol menunggu.

Dia membuka pintu dan masuk, meletakkan buku di meja Chanyeol lalu melangkah mundur.

"Tidak, tidak. Kemarilah."

Baekhyun gemetar ketakutan saat ia menaati perintah suaminya, dia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol hanya menginginkan buku itu dan dia akan membiarkan dirinya lolos tapi rupanya, ia akan dihukum.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke meja, berpikir Chanyeol akan memojokkannya di sana dan membungkukkannya di atasnya tapi kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu; "B-bisakah a-aku m-mengunci p-pintu d-dulu?"

"Kenapa kau harus mengunci pintu?"

"A-aku p-pikir-"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu di mejaku lagi. Jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya.

"Sekarang, kemarilah."

Baekhyun mendekat dengan langkah hati-hati dan Chanyeol meraihnya, Baekhyun berakhir duduk di atas meja, di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraih buku itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun, "Bacakan untukku."

Baekhyun mengambil buku itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol, "A-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Bacakan untukku."

"A-apa kau y-yakin? A-aku g-gagap..."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Ayolah, Bacakan untukku, aku ingin menjernihkan kepalaku."

Baekhyun membuka buku, di mana ia terakhir membaca dan mulai membaca, gagapnya semakin parah dan mengerikan dalam setiap kata. Sementara itu, tangan Chanyeol mengarah ke paha Baekhyun lalu meraih perutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuannya saat ia membaca.

 _G_ _agap Baekhyun_ _menjadi berkurang_ _._

.

.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan sedikit goyangan bahunya dan sebuah suara rendah memanggil namanya. Dia melihat Chanyeol berjongkok di samping tempat tidur, ia segera duduk, sedikit terlalu cepat dan memegang kepalanya sambil mengerang pelan.

"J-jam b-berapa i-ini?" Tanyanya, dengan suara mengantuk dan lelah.

"Delapan," Chanyeol menjawab samar-samar langsung ke intinya. "Dimana dasi biruku, dan di mana kau meletakkan kaus kakiku?"

Baekhyun tersentak, menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia ketiduran.

 _Shit_ _._

Dia tidak pernah ketiduran. Tidak pernah. Dia selalu bangun jam 6 dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Chanyeol saat dia bangun. Dia ketiduran, tidak hanya satu jam, tapi dua jam! dan sekarang suaminya tidak tahu di mana ia meletakkan pakaiannya. Dia buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencoba berjalan untuk mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan suaminya, tetapi ia malah didorong kembali dan Chanyeol mengatakan; "Katakan saja di mana, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri."

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan ucapan Chanyeol dan bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke lemari Chanyeol dan berlutut di depan laci untuk mengambil sepasang kaus kaki dan berdiri untuk berjalan ke sebuah meja besar di tengah, menggeser kacanya dan mengambil salah satu dasi. Dia berjalan keluar dan menyerahkan dasi biru gelap pada Chanyeol beserta kaus kaki sebelum ia berjalan ke dapur dengan diam-diam.

Dia membuat kopi dan hendak membuat sarapan sedikit, tapi Chanyeol mengganggunya; "Aku sudah memakan _protein bar_ dan aku sudah minum kopi. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur, kau harus beristirahat."

"A-aku b-benar-benar m-minta m-maaf. A-aku t-tidak p-pernah k-ketiduran s-sebelumnya."

"Tak apa, kau sedang hamil dan kau butuh istirahat. Aku baik-baik saja dengan itu."

"Kau t-tidak m-marah p-padaku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan jarinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus marah?"

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbicara dengan tidak pantas.

Baekhyun dengan tenang melipat pakaian di depan tv memikirkan tentang malam itu, bagaimana Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan membimbingnya ke tempat tidur lalu menariknya ke dekapannya dan terus menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah punggungnya sampai dia tertidur. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan dan suara gaduh, ia mengintip melalui pintu dan melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan ada di luar.

"Ini konyol." Gumam Kyungsoo sementara Luhan sedang menelepon. "Apa maksudmu kita tidak boleh masuk, apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Seorang pelacur Wu, aku bisa menebaknya." Para penjaga mencibir.

"Apa kau tahu siapa pacarku, dasar brengsek?!"

Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab telepon, dan Luhan bertanya; "Kau mau menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat adik kesayanganku?!"

Luhan diam saat Chanyeol menjawab dan dia berkata lagi; "Anak buahmu yang kotor itu memanggil kita pelacur!"

"Hei!" Pria itu keberatan.

"Ini." Luhan memberikan ponselnya kepada salah satu dari mereka; "Phoenix ingin berbicara denganmu."

Orang itu ragu-ragu, "Cepatlah, kenapa kau sangat takut? Aku pikir kami hanya pelacur Wu."

Orang itu mengambil ponselnya dan bertanya; "Bos?"

Dia harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya saat mendengar suara menggelegar yang keras milik Phoenix.

 **"Mereka** **yang kau** **panggil pelacur** **Wu adalah orang yang dicintai Kai dan Sehun. Sekarang** **dengan senang hati aku** **akan** **memberitahu mereka nama** **mu** **sehingga mereka** **yang** **akan** **mengurusnya** **sendiri jika** **kau** **tidak membiarkan mereka** **masuk** **sekarang."**

Para pria itu bergetar dan akhirnya membiarkan mereka masuk.

Mereka membunyikan bel pintu dan Baekhyun pun membuka pintu, mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Hai," Luhan memulai, dengan canggung. Dia menatap tatapan kosong Baehyun dan berkata; "Kami membawa donat!"

Baekhyun mengintip dan mengedipkan matanya melihat mereka lalu akhirnya membuka pintu untuk membiarkan mereka masuk.

Mereka berjalan masuk dan Baekhyun mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Mereka duduk dan Baekhyun meminta maaf atas kekacauan pakaian yang sedang ia lipat.

"Tidak, tidak, tak apa."

Mereka duduk dengan tenang dan Luhan memulai; "Aku minta maaf, atas apa yang terjadi, karena tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tak a-apa..."

"Tidak, kami minta maaf, dan Kai menyesal juga, tapi dia tidak bisa datang untuk meminta maaf secara pribadi."

"Tak a-apa, s-sungguh..."

Luhan mulai mengobrol dengannya, mereka mulai berbicara dan mencoba untuk selalu mengikutsertakan Baekhyun. Mereka terus berusaha untuk menariknya ke dalam percakapan walau hanya dijawab dengan ucapan Aku tidak tahu' yang pelan, lemah lembut atau anggukan atau gelengan kepala.

Baekhyun menyediakan mereka kopi dan teh serta kue yang ia buat, mereka memuji masakannya dan ia tersenyum lembut, mereka mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol beruntung dan ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum sedih.

Chanyeol tidak beruntung. Chanyeol terjebak bersama dirinya yang menyedihkan. Chanyeol harus rela memuaskan hormon yang ia miliki setiap saat -walau Chanyeol benci menyentuhnya, Chanyeol benci memilikinya, Chanyeol pikir dirinya menjijikkan. Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya, tidak pernah benar-benar ingin merasakannya. Itu sudah jelas.

Itu sudah jelas ketika Chanyeol hanya menekan tangannya di samping kepalanya, sampai membuatnya memar.

Itu sudah jelas ketika Chanyeol selesai, ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkannya terengah-engah di sana.

 _I_ _tu sudah_ _jelas._

"-Jadi kau mau datang?" suara Luhan menyentaknya keluar dari pikirannya.

"M-maaf, a-apa?"

"Ada pesta besar akhir pekan ini dan semua orang akan berada di sana," Luhan menjelaskan lagi, "Aku punya banyak undangan, meskipun aku ragu kau membutuhkannya, Kau kan suaminya Chanyeol."

"P-pesta a-apa?"

"Rapper kaya yang kotor ini mengadakan pesta terbaik di dunia, aku yakin Chanyeol tahu tentang hal itu, ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling tatap dengan tajam lalu tersenyum kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Katakan pada Chanyeol bahwa kau akan pergi ke pesta Zico dengan kami. Dia akan mengerti."

"A-aku h-harus m-minta i-izin p-pada Ch-Chanyeol d-dulu..."

"Kenapa?" Mereka bertanya bersamaan.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Yah. Kita tidak sedang dalam era sembilan puluhan, kau tidak perlu meminta izin padanya."

 _Dia harus melakukannya_ _._ _Untuk kebaikannya_ _,_ _paling tidak_ _._

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedang menyaksikan pertandingan basket. Dia membuka mulutnya sekali, dua kali tapi kemudian ia berpikir, ia baru saja bersih-bersih, memasak dan melakukan apa yang dia bisa dan kemudian hanya menunggu Chanyeol di kamar tidur untuk tugasnya. Mungkin dia benar-benar tidak harus mengatakan apapun, ia hanya harus tutup mulut. Dia bangkit dengan pemikiran itu dan sebelum dia bisa pergi, pergelangan tangan Baekhyun diraih oleh Chanyeol dan ia menariknya kembali ke sofa.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Chanyeol, tidak mengalihkan matanya dari T.V. "Apa itu?"

"T-tidak a-ada..."

"Baekhyun, sepanjang hari ini aku menghadiri rapat untuk menandatangani dan meyakinkan klien yang botak, gemuk, dan berkeringat untuk menandatangani satu lembar kertas sialan," kata Chanyeol, dengan suara lelah dan sedikit kesal. "Aku memiliki sakit kepala yang mengerikan, jadi katakan, sebelum aku memaksamu."

"H-hanya s-sesuatu y-yang b-bodoh, s-sungguh..."

"Katakan. Sekarang."

"K-kyungsoo dan L-Luhan d-datang ke s-sini dan m-mereka m-mengajakku ke p-pesta..."

"Pesta apa? Pesta Zico?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

"Tak a-apa j-jika a-aku t-tidak b-boleh-"

Chanyeol menghela napas dan menjawab, "Ya, kita bisa. Tapi kita tidak bisa tinggal terlalu lama, kau sedang hamil."

Baekhyun bersorak diam-diam karena ia bisa pergi dengan hyungnya dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh memakai itu." Ucap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dengan hyungnya yang menggandengnya. Dia mengenakan celana kulit warna hitam yang ketat, yang menempel di kakinya seperti kulit kedua, ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang sangat tipis, hampir transparan, itu juga kebesaran, membiarkan tulang selangkanya terlihat, ia juga memakai jaket kulit. Rambutnya dicat pirang, wajahnya dipoles dengan make-up mahal, matanya berhias eye liner dan bibirnya tampak berwarna merah muda seperti cherry.

 _Fuck no._

"Pergi ganti."

"Oh ayolah, Chanyeol." Luhan merengek, "biarkan dia bersenang-senang."

"Dia bisa bersenang-senang tanpa terlihat seperti pelacur sialan." Chanyeol menyalak, "Pergi ganti."

"Chanyeol-" Luhan mencoba sebelum ia memotong.

"Aku bersumpah pada bayi di dalam tubuhmu," Chanyeol memulai, suaranya tegas dan berwibawa. "Jika kau tidak mengganti pakaian itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil satu langkah pun keluar dari pintu."

Baekhyun terpaksa kembali ke lemari di mana Luhan mengambilkan beberapa celana hitam ketat dan baju yang lebih tebal serta jaket denim yang ringan.

"Jauh lebih baik." Seru Chanyeol dan ia berdiri, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan apartemen dengan Luhan yang marah-marah, merengek tentang bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat terlalu biasa untuk seleranya.

Mereka tiba dengan selamat di pesta itu tetapi dengan sedikit keributan tentu saja, Phoenix di sini dan suaminya yang berharga akhirnya muncul. Chanyeol membawa pengawal dan memerintahkan mereka untuk memberikan perlindungan mutlak pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan Chanyeol segera menarik pinggangnya dan membawanya ke mana Wu akan duduk, itu semua di lantai, ada beberapa bantal dan meja berkaki pendek yang dihiasi dengan aksen khas Asia, Baekhyun duduk di samping hyungnya dan Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya, Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling tempat yang indah itu, dia belum pernah pergi ke suatu tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Semua orang begitu cantik dan menawan. Dan mereka menatapnya. Mereka tidak berhenti menatapnya sejak ia tiba.

Chanyeol mendekat ke telinganya dan berbisik; "Kau terlalu cantik, itulah sebabnya mereka menatapmu."

Baekhyun tersipu dan tertawa kecil dengan lucu. Dia mengaitkan jari-jarinya dan dengan gugup melihat ke sekeliling lagi, orang-orang masih menatapnya tapi sekarang ada beberapa orang yang mengambil gambarnya. Seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka, melangkah dengan cukup tegas. Rambutnya pirang, tubuhnya berotot dan sedikit mengerikan. Dia membungkuk dan menyapa, "Phoenix,"

"Zico." Chanyeol menyapa balik, ia melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan dan ia menjelaskan, "Zico, yang mengadakan pesta," Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum berusaha untuk bersikap sopan seperti yang telah diajarkan ibunya.

"Sangat cantik," kata Zico sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun, membawanya ke bibirnya sementara Baekhyun menatapnya heran, ia membuat kontak mata saat mencium tangannya dan Baekhyun tersipu. "Kau pria yang beruntung Chanyeol,"

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu," Zico berseru, "Aku tidak bisa datang, karena suamimu adalah orang yang pemilih."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, tidak benar-benar ingin berbicara, takut jika gagapnya keluar dengan parah. "Terima k-kasih."

Terima kasih Tuhan. Gagapnya tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin Zico akan menganggap bahwa dia hanya sedikit gugup.

"Sekarang, aku merasa terhormat karena pestaku menjadi tempatmu menampilkan diri dihadapan publik untuk pertama kalinya, jadi silakan menikmati, dan jika kau memiliki keluhan, beritahu aku dan aku akan menanganinya. Kami selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Wu." Dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan membuat kontak mata dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk Chanyeol, lalu ia menerima anggukan.

Dia pergi dan Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan kilatan di matanya dan Chanyeol langsung mengerti. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Perhatian!" Suara Zico berdering, "Balapan akan dimulai, apa kita memiliki relawan?!"

"Phoenix!" Sebuah suara dari suatu tempat berdering dan kemudian diikuti yang lain; "Phoenix!" Dan lagi; "Phoenix!"

Dan orang-orang di sana mulai berteriak: "Phoenix Phoenix Phoenix Phoenix!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tampak kesal, Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada mereka agar mereka berhenti lalu ia mendekati Baekhyun dan berbisik; "Aku akan segera kembali."

Chanyeol berdiri dan menunjuk anak buahnya untuk Baekhyun, "Jangan pernah meninggalkannya." Dia memerintahkan sambil berjalan ke arah Zico dan menghilang di mana kerumunan berkumpul. Baekhyun mencoba mengintip tapi mereka sudah menghilang.

"Ke m-mana m-mereka p-pergi?" Dia bertanya pada Zelo.

"Untuk berlomba,"

"A-apa i-itu b-berbahaya dan um... I-ilegal...?"

"Jangan khawatir," Zelo meyakinkan. "Orang-orang seperti Chanyeol tidak akan mati yang mudah."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kalimat apa untuk membalas penyataan itu.

"Apa kau mau menonton?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Zelo membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya ke kerumunan tapi kemudian; "Baekhyun?"

 _ **Bang Minsoo, itu namanya.**_ _ **Penghancur hati**_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _ **yang pertama**_ _ **.**_

"M-Minsoo..."

Dia lebih bidang, lebih jantan, lebih berani. Dia tampan, ya selalu. Dia mengenakan kemeja biru tua, dengan sweater di atasnya, celana jeans dan sepatu kets mahal. Dia tampan.

"Hei." Minsoo berkata sambil mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan lembut, melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhnya sementara Baekhyun segera membalasnya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluknya dan menghela napas. Dia berbau bau eksotis Minsoo selalu memiliki bau ini pada tubuh dan pakaiannya. Ini adalah campuran lada, rempah-rempah dan sedikit mint. Bagaimana ia merindukan pelukan ini, cara lengannya yang kuat melingkar di sekelilingnya membuat dia merasa aman. Cara Minsoo bernapas ke dalam dirinya; "Aku merindukanmu..."

"A-aku m-merindukamu j-juga..." ucapnya teredam dalam dada yang keras.

Mereka melepas pelukan itu dan Baekhyun entah bagaimana ingin agar bisa tetap seperti itu, hanya sedikit lebih lama.

"Kau sudah menikah!" Minsoo tersenyum dan Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat menyukai senyuman itu. "Selamat!"

"Terima k-kasih..."

"Kau tahu, aku minta maaf, atas segalanya."

 _ **Luhan**_ _ **mendesah**_ _ **dengan keras dan membuat kontak mata dengan Baekhyun.**_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah merasuki diriku." Minsoo berkata sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, "Aku benar-benar menyesal, kau selalu baik padaku dan aku menyakitimu." Dia meremas tangannya untuk meyakinkannya.

Baekhyun meremasnya kembali; "I-itu s-sudah l-lama b-berlalu..." Dia menegaskan. "Tak a-apa..."

"Kau selalu terlalu baik."

"K-kaulah yang s-selalu b-baik..."

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, sungguh."

"Tak a-apa."

Mereka mengobrol sebentar, berbicara tentang segala sesuatu dalam semua kejujuran, Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar nyaman dengan orang seperti saat dia sedang bersama Minsoo, kecuali Taeyeon tentu saja. Tapi tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya merasa aman seperti Minsoo. Minsoo itu aman.

 _Dia suka yang_ _sesuatu yang_ _aman._

"Aku akan senang jika bisa bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti." Seru Minsoo lembut, memicarakan Jungkook.

"A-aku p-pikir Ch-Chanyeol t-tidak a-akan m-merasa b-baik-baik s-saja d-dengan i-itu..."

Tangan Minsoo menegang di sekitar tangannya.

"Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia sering memukulmu, kan?"

"Ti-tidak! T-tidak, b-bukan s-seperti i-itu..."

"Aku mengetahui dirimu, Baekhyun." Minsoo menegaskan, "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

"D-dia t-tidak m-memukulku, a-aku b-bersumpah."

 _Hingga saat ini, setidaknya._

"Nah kalau ia melakukannya," Minsoo memanggil pengawalnya dan mengambil sebuah kartu, "Ini adalah alamat rumahku, kau selalu disambut di rumahku, oke?"

 **"Apa aku mengganggu?"**

.

.

Victoria berdiri di antara dua mobil sport dan bertanya; "Apa kita tidak punya tisu putih?" Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia lalu tersenyum nakal sambil melepas kemeja putihnya membuat kerumunan itu bersorak seperti serigala. Dia mengangkatnya ke atas dan berbicara keras;

"Aku tidak ingin kalian bermain dengan adil! Bermainlah dengan kotor! Biarkan orang terburuk yang menang!" Ucapnya dan kerumunan itu bersorak lagi.

"3! 2!" Dia mulai, "Go!"

Ban berdecit saat pria bermasalah melintasi jalan, Tepat di samping Victoria, tepat di sampingnya, mereka membuat angin kencang yang meniup rambut hitam panjangnya, dia tidak pernah benar-benar takut jika salah satu dari mereka akan melindasnya dan membunuhnya.

Kematian berada di sekitarnya sehari-hari, itu tidak membuatnya takut lagi.

Chanyeol menang. Tentu saja. Dia selalu menjadi pembalap yang menakjubkan.

Dia diberi ucapan selamat di sepanjang perjalanannya kembali kepada Baekhyun tetapi karena ia pergi, ia tidak menemukannya. Luhan ada di sana, melihat sesuatu di kejauhan.

"Di mana Baekhyun?"

Luhan beralih menatap Chanyeol dan menjawab; "Di sana." Dia menyentakkan kepalanya untuk melihat dua orang sedang berpegangan tangan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening melihatnya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun berpegangan tangan dengan Bang?"

"Sayang," Luhan mendesah, "Dia," dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun dan Minsoo.

"Adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun."

.

.

 **Chanyeol.** **Shit** **.**

Chanyeol memberi sekilas tatapan tajam pada tangan yang memegang satu sama lain dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya kembali dan mengambil langkah mundur. Chanyeol berjalan ke sisi Baekhyun, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya kasar agar mendekat pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun meringis saat Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkeramannya, cengkeraman keras pada pinggangnya sementara ia berusaha menggeliat pelan tapi tidak terlalu banyak karena Minsoo dan Chanyeol sedang saling tatap.

 _Dia_ _sedang_ _menandai wilayah_ _nya_ _._

"Maukah kau memperkenalkanku, Baekhyun?" Suara itu tajam dan dingin.

"I-ini a-a-adalah B-Bang M-Minsoo, k-kami s-satu s-se-sekolah s-saat SMA..." Ucapnya, gagapnya bertambah parah dan bibirnya bergetar karena merasa Chanyeol akan mematahkan tulang belakangnya jika dia terus mencengkeramnya seperti ini.

"P-Park Ch-Chanyeol, S-suami-ku-"

Baekhyun memotong ucapannya dengan tarikan napas yang kasar saat Chanyeol menariknya lebih dekat dengan kasar, tidak pernah memutus kontak mata dengan Minsoo, menantangya.

"Aku rasa peganganmu sedikit terlalu ketat, Phoenix, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Dia akan remuk di lenganmu, biarkan dia pergi." Minsoo menuntut sementara Baekhyun terisak pelan, membiarkan tatapannya jatuh ke tanah. "Biarkan dia pergi."

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar meremukkannya?" Chanyeol bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Phoenix," kata Minsoo. "Kau menyakitinya."

"Aku menyakiti banyak orang."

"Orang-orang itu bukan Baekhyun, sekarang, tolong, biarkan dia pergi. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan."

"Dia mungkin tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun, tapi dia adalah jalang milik Phoenix, dan dia harus mematuhiku, jika aku ingin menyakitinya, maka aku akan melakukannya."

"Jangan lakukan ini padanya, dia tidak bersalah."

"Kau harus pergi sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau membiarkannya pergi."

"Apa kita punya masalah di sini?"

Zelo melangkah maju dan pengawal tinggi Minsoo juga melangkah maju, tapi Minsoo menghentikannya, "Kami tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Wu tetapi kau akan menghancurkan sesuatu dalam dirinya jadi tolong, biarkan dia pergi."

Baekhyun dibiarkan pergi, dengan kasar, ia diserahkan kepada pengawal, yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai Tao.

"Bawa dia ke mobil dan pastikan ia tetap di sana."

Tao membawa Baekhyun pergi, melewati kerumunan. Zico tiba-tiba muncul, dan dengan cepat bertanya; "Apa ada masalah di sini, Tuan-tuan?"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol, "tapi aku pikir kau harus memilih tamumu dengan lebih selektif. Wu berterima kasih atas keramahanmu, tapi aku akan undur diri sekarang."

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kemudi dengan marah dan membanting pintu, ia telah menginstruksikan Zelo untuk mengikutinya tapi tetap menjaga jarak. Baekhyun tersentak karena pintu yang dibanting dan menangis lebih keras saat Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobil dengan kasar dan melaju melalui jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Baekhyun memegang tempat duduknya dalam ketakutan karena Chanyeol berkelok-kelok menyalip mobil-mobil di jalan.

"P-pelan-pelan!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika mereka melewati kendaraan besar yang menglaksonnya keras tapi suaranya menghilang. "K-kumohon!"

"B-biar a-aku j-jelaskan!"

"Diam,"

Baekhyun terisak saat Chanyeol akhirnya memarkir mobilnya dalam garasi gedung apartemen. Dia berhenti dengan kasar membuat Baekhyun tersentak ke depan.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu lagi lalu berjalan ke kursi Baekhyun, membuka pintu dan meraih Baekhyun, menariknya keluar, menyeretnya ke dalam lift.

.

.

"Ini salahku dari awal karena membiarkanmu datang! Dan kau malah pergi lalu melacur di sana!"

"A-aku t-tidak-"

"Jangan menyela saat aku bicara!" Chanyeol berteriak.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dan bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain!"

"T-tapi k-kau b-boleh?" Balasnya

 _Dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu._

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~~~

Akhirnya update, ini lumayan panjang hampir 5k dan untung bisa selesai malem ini

Maaf ya update-nya telat banget T^T

Kira-kira Baek mau diapain sama ceye? Jangan kasar2 park, awas kalo baek sampe keguguran -_- (eh jangan sampe lah)

Yap, makasih yang udah nunggu ini update-an wkwkwk

Sekali lagi maap yaaa

See ya~


	17. SIXTEEN

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- SIXTEEN -**

 **.**

 _ **Untuk Baekhyun, semua yang dibutuhkan, adalah seorang guru.**_

 _ **Seorang guru untuk meyakinkannya bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang paling terbelakang di bumi.**_

 _ **Dia sedang duduk di kelas, kepalanya menghadap ke papan tulis saat guru sains menjelaskan persamaan, itu sangat sulit. Dia menjelaskan ke kelas dan bertanya; "Apa ada pertanyaan?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya.**_

 _ **"Ya, apa?"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak m-mengerti..."**_

 _ **"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Guru itu bercanda menyebabkan semua orang di kelas tertawa. Dia kemudian berhenti dan mulai menjelaskan persamaan lagi, dengan cara yang rumit yang sama seperti tadi, Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti. Jadi dia berkata, ia tidak mengerti.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskan padanya?" Guru itu mengejek sekali lagi dan semua siswa di kelas tertawa bersama, mengolok-olok Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"Bodoh," gumam seorang siswa disertai batuk yang dibuat-buat, guru itu mendengarnya, namun ia tidak melakukan apa pun.**_

 _ **Karena ini SMA, mereka masih anak-anak, mereka hanya bercanda, itu baik-baik saja, dia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan memasukkannya ke dalam hati. Ini adalah alasan guru itu.**_

 _ **Tapi sayangnya untuk Baekhyun, ejekan itu terjebak di pikirannya. Dan dengan perasaan rendah diri yang ia miliki, itu menjadi semakin parah.**_

 _ **Untuk Baekhyun, semua yang dibutuhkan, adalah seorang guru.**_

.

.

Dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu.

Dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu.

 _Fuck._

Baekhyun meletakkan tangan di atas mulutnya sambil menatap Chanyeol, khawatir, Chanyeol menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah suaminya.

"Apa kau baru saja menjawabku?" Desisnya.

"A-aku aku-ti"

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa langkah ke arah Baekhyun sementara yang lain mundur ketakutan. Dia meraih Baekhyun, tapi bukan menyambar tangannya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Dia malah menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

Seperti yang selalu dilakukan Jaehyun.

Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol menariknya ke depan. Dia tersandung dan mencakar tangan Chanyeol karena tarikannya itu terlalu kuat.

"Rupanya, kau tidak ingat siapa pria di dalam hubungan ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menariknya lebih keras dan air mata Baekhyun mulai mengalir lebih deras dan ia merintih dengan cukup keras. "Aku suamimu. Penyediamu. Seseorang yang memberi atap di atas kepalamu. Dan kau _harus_ mematuhiku."

"K-kumohon..."

"Tanpa aku, kau akan berada di jalanan dan anakmu akan diambil," ujar Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun membungkuk menyesuaikan dengan cengkeraman Chanyeol, agar tidak akan terasa begitu sakit.

"Sekarang aku bersumpah pada hidup Ma-ku, bahwa aku tidak akan memukulmu." Seru Chanyeol, sekarang sambil menarik rambutnya ke belakang sehingga ia bisa menatapnya, "Tapi aku akan menuntut rasa hormat, dan aku akan menghukummu."

Baekhyun merintih saat ia di dorong dengan kasar.

"Yoona!" panggil Chanyeol. "Yoona!"

Yoona bergegas setelah dia tinggal dengan Jungkook yang menangis di kamarnya, berusaha menenangkannya di saat ibunya sedang diteriaki. "Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Kemasi pakaian suamiku dan panggil Zelo untuk menjemputnya."

Baekhyun berlutut di lantai, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol mengusirnya. Dia tidak bisa. Tidak, anaknya butuh kehidupan yang baik, anaknya berhak mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, anaknya berhak tinggal di kamar bercat _baby blue_ yang indah dengan mainan-mainan, dia berhak untuk makan dan menonton T.V. Dia berhak untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

 _Hanya Chanyeol yang dapat menyediakan semua itu._

Dia seharusnya tidak menjawabnya, dia seharusnya tidak menjawab perintahnya, itu menentang semua yang pernah diajarkan padanya. Dia diajarkan untuk selalu diam, taat dan patuh.

"K-kumohon! J-jangan! Aku akan m-melakukan a-apapun yang kau i-inginkan! K-kumohon! Aku m-mohon!" Baekhyun memohon, "M-maafkan a-aku!"

"Pergi," Chanyeol memerintahkan Yoona dan ia segera pergi, tapi tidak tanpa menatap sekilas pada Baekhyun yang sedang berlutut.

"Memohon tidak akan ada gunanya. Berdiri dan bawa barang-barangmu."

Suaranya begitu hampa.

"K-kumohon..."

Chanyeol geram dan mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Baekhyun dengan paksa; "Kau perlu belajar bagaimana cara menghormatiku, sialan."

.

.

Jungkook diantar kepada ma-nya di rumah kakak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedang bekerja ketika ia mendapat kabar, telepon berdering, "Halo?" jawabnya.

 **"Bisa jelaskan kenapa Jungkook ada di sini? Sehun sedang berada di LA dan aku harus berangkat untuk latihan dua puluh menit lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya sekarang."**

"Kenapa kau harus menjaganya? Bukankah ada Baekhyun?"

 **"Baekhyun tidak ada di sini, siapa yang mengatakan itu kepadamu?"** Luhan merasa bingung sebelum ia menyadari, **"Baekhyun tidak bersamamu?"**

"Tidak, Zelo mengantarnya ke tempatmu tadi malam,"

 **"Kau mengusir adik kesayanganku, dasar bajingan?!"**

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, hubungi semua orang." Perintah Chanyeol sambil mengambil kunci dan melesat menuju lift.

"Baekhyun hilang."

.

.

Chanyeol menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru sedangkan Zelo dan Tao mengikutinya, ia sampai di sebuah apartemen dan menggedor-gedor pintunya dengan marah: "Taeyeon, buka pintunya sialan!"

Setelah beberapa gedoran dan beberapa ancaman, pintu itu dibuka oleh Taeyeon yang mengantuk, dengan kaos kebesaran dan tidak memakai celana, tidak memakai make up dan rambutnya seperti sarang burung. Dia masih tidur.

"Apa?" Tanyanya bingung sebelum Chanyeol mendorong dirinya dengan paksa dan menerobos ke dalam, meneriakkan nama Baekhyun. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya saat dua pria mulai mencari Baekhyun di mana-mana, merusak apartemennya yang tertata rapi.

"Baekhyun, keluar, sekarang!" Chanyeol berteriak.

"Dia tidak di sini!" seru Taeyeon sambil berjalan ke arah Chanyeol; "Kenapa kau mencarinya- Kau kehilangan dia, iya kan?!"

"Aku tidak kehilangan dia, aku hanya tidak tahu di mana dia berada."

"Itu sama saja, idiot!" Taeyeon berteriak, "Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan anak kecil berusia 19 tahun yang hanya bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan izin?!"

"Diam, Taeyeon, aku tidak butuh dirimu sekarang."

Zelo dan Tao muncul dari dalam, tangan mereka kosong tanpa Baekhyun dan berseru; "Tidak ada di sini, bos."

"Fuck!" ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke pintu.

.

.

"Aku rasa aku tahu di mana dia." Seru Luhan pada Kris. Kris berpaling ke arahnya dan bertanya; "Di mana?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, tetapi kau bisa memberiku dua orang untuk pergi bersamaku dan jangan beritahu Chanyeol. Dalam keadaan apapun, jangan katakan pada Chanyeol."

"Oke, tapi bisakah kau setidaknya memberitahuku di mana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi dan mengunjungi mantanku."

.

.

"Minsoo, buka pintunya, ini aku." seru Luhan sambil menggedor pintu dua kali. Kemarahannya bahkan tidak jelas, dia tidak marah, dia tidak kesal, dia hanya takut jika mereka tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun. "Aku tahu dia ada di sana, buka pintunya."

Setelah beberapa menit, pintu terbuka, di sana berdiri, cinta pertama Baekhyun. Bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai celana training, tatonya jelas terlihat dari dada ke lengannya.

"Apa?"

"Dia ada di sini, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan,"

"Jangan main-main denganku." Luhan memperingatkan, "Tidak peduli apapun, Baekhyun adalah suami Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa memilikinya."

"Siapa bilang aku ingin memilikinya?" Minsoo melambaikan tangannya sambil bersandar di pintu, "Mungkin, kau sedang kehilangan Baekhyun?"

"Aku tahu dia ada di sini," Luhan bergumam sambil mendorong Minsoo, menerobos masuk ke apartemennya seperti itu adalah miliknya. "Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Minsoo keberatan sambil meraih Luhan, "Ini rumahku."

"Baekhyun! Anakmu tidak berhenti menangis karena dirimu sejak kemarin! Ayo keluar! Tolong, aku tidak bisa menahan Chanyeol lagi, dia akan membunuh, dan membantai apapun sampai ia menemukanmu, tolong, keluarlah."

Luhan menghela napas ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Baekhyun, tidak ada. Tapi tiba-tiba, terlihat anak laki-laki, dengan, koper kecil muncul dari tangga. _Baekhyun._

.

.

"Tidak, kau harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan menyakitinya,"

"Katakan saja di mana kau menemukan dia, agar aku bisa pergi dan menempatkan peluru di antara matanya." Ujar Chanyeol marah. Mereka berdiri sedikit jauh dari Baekhyun yang sedang memangku Jungkook dan Suho berada tepat di sampingnya, menenangkannya, Chen juga ada di sana.

"Kau tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan aku ceritakan padamu." Luhan memperingatkan, "Sadarlah bahwa kau adalah orang yang mengusirnya. Oke, tolonglah, dia tidak perlu ancaman lain."

"Katakan saja,"

"Dia berada di tempat Minsoo, ia tidak berada di wilayah Wu." Luhan menjelaskan. Sekarang, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, itu semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ketika dia menyadari, Kris menahan Chanyeol yang marah dan Suho membawa Jungkook dan Baekhyun duduk di lantai, memegang pipinya sambil terisak.

"Lepaskan! Aku belum selesai dengan dia! Biarkan aku pergi!" ujar Chanyeol saat dia berjuang melepaskan diri.

"Dia memiliki anakmu di dalam perutnya, ia memiliki bayi- _mu_ di dalam perutnya, Kau tidak ingin menyakitinya."

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di sini.**_

 _ **Dia seharusnya pergi ke lift gedung apartemen Luhan dan membunyikan bel pintu dan menginap di rumah kakaknya itu. Tapi sekarang, ia malah menemukan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Minsoo.**_

 _ **Dia berdiri di depan gedung apartemen Luhan, dia akan masuk ke dalam lift. Tetapi karena ia merogoh saku jaket jeans-nya dan menemukan kartu nama Minsoo yang berisi alamatnya, menyadari bahwa itu hanya beberapa blok jauhnya. Dia berbalik dan pergi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, dia merasa memiliki sedikit dendam, ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya melakukan sesuatu tanpa izin, ia ingin merasakan dirinya lah yang memegang kontrol, bahkan jika hanya untuk satu jam.**_

 _ **Pintu terbuka dan ada seseorang berdiri di sana, Minsoo, dengan handuk melilit di sekitar pinggulnya dan air menetes dari rambutnya. Baekhyun sedikit tersipu saat Minsoo langsung menariknya ke dadanya, membasahi pakaian Baekhyun dan menariknya ke dalam dan menutup pintu, masih memeluknya, Baekhyun hanya mendekat dan mengusapkan pipinya ke dada Minsoo, seperti anak kucing. Minsoo terkekeh sambil menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun, biasanya selalu tercium campuran buah-buahan tropis dan stroberi. Tapi sekarang ada bau asing yang tertangkap, bau rokok, alkohol mahal dan Cologne. Cologne yang sama dengan yang dipakai Chanyeol. Pikiran itu membuatnya lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.**_

 _ **Mereka melepaskan pelukan itu dan Baekhyun mendongak, dengan mata cokelatnya, yang bersinar, berkilauan dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diartikan Minsoo.**_

 _ **"H-hai..."**_

 _ **"Hei..." Minsoo terkekeh.**_

 _ **"M-maafkan a-aku d-datang dengan t-tiba-tiba, Aku-"**_

 _ **"Kau diterima di rumahku, selalu. Tidak peduli jam berapa, apapun situasinya, kau selalu diterima di sini."**_

 _ **"T-terima k-kasih..."**_

 _ **"Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian untukmu, bukankah bajumu basah?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengangguk.**_

.

.

 _ **"Jadi... Mau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"**_

 _ **"D-dia m-mengusirku..."**_

 _ **"Di jalanan, sendirian?" Minsoo bertanya tak percaya.**_

 _ **"Ti-tidak..." Baekhyun mengoreksi. "S-seseorang m-mengantarku ke a-apartemen L-Luhan..."**_

 _ **"Tapi kau tidak di apartemen Luhan," Minsoo menyatakan hal yang sudah jelas, "Kenapa?"**_

 _ **"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu..."**_

 _ **"Ya, kau tahu," ujar Minsoo sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, meyakinkannya dengan lembut, "Kenapa?"**_

 _ **"K-karena a-aku m-merasa d-dipermalukan... S-suamiku m-mengusirku..." ujar Baekhyun pelan, menyukai Minsoo yang tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya nyaman.**_

 _ **"Suamimu itu bajingan. Kau tidak perlu merasa malu." Ujar Minsoo, lengannya melingkar di tubuh Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"D-dia m-memiliki a-anakku..." kata Baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Minsoo, sedikit merintih, "D-dia akan m-menyakitinya j-jika d-dia t-tahu aku di s-sini... "**_

 _ **"Menginaplah malam ini, aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi."**_

 _ **Biarkan kami berdua menikmati kehangatan masing-masing sedikit lebih lama lagi.**_

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Minsoo, ia mengizinkan Minsoo untuk melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhnya, ia membiarkan dirinya mengaitkan kakinya dengan Minsoo.**_

 _ **Dia membiarkan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk merasakannya kembali.**_

 _ **Ketika Minsoo memijat pinggangnya, ia merasakan benjolan di perutnya.**_

 _ **"Kau hamil..."**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengangguk.**_

 _ **"Kau harus tidur," hanya itu yang Minsoo katakan. Tidak ada rasa keberatan, atau kebencian, tidak ada kritik. Hanya ada kasih sayang, Baekhyun rela mati agar suaminya bisa menjadi hangat seperti Minsoo. Dia rela mati agar Chanyeol bisa menjadi lembut seperti dia, baik seperti dia, peduli seperti dia.**_

 _ **Jadi ia membiarkan dirinya malam ini, untuk merasa diperhatikan. Hanya untuk malam ini, di pagi hari, ia bisa kembali menjadi suami Park Chanyeol yang taat dan patuh, yang tidak menjawab perintahnya, atau menentangnya.**_

 _ **Hanya untuk malam ini, dia akan berpura-pura bahwa lengan yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang ini adalah milik Chanyeol.**_

.

.

"Milikku." Chanyeol geram, ia menampar pantat Baekhyun, tangannya, meninggalkan bekas karena ia menghujamnya dengan keras dan cepat. Tempat tidur berdecit keras sementara Baekhyun berteriak karena nikmat, dia menjerit dan dia tidak merasa ingin untuk berhenti. Cara Chanyeol mendorong pinggulnya dengan sudut yang tepat dan menghantam titik nikmatnya, setiap saat.

"Kumohon! Ahh!" Baekhyun berteriak keras, "Chanyeol!" Katanya sambil meraih bahu Chanyeol, lengannya telah menyerah dalam kenikmatan ketika Chanyeol melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur tadi, dan menyetubuhinya dengan kasar.

"Chany-Ahhhh!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol terus menghujamnya seperti dirinya adalah miliknya. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah sangat puas, hormonnya cukup terpuaskan dan bahagia. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sangat baik, karena Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingat dengan namanya sendiri. Chanyeol mengangkat pinggulnya dan menumbuknya lagi, bahkan lebih dalam, lebih keras dan begitu **baik.**

"Milikku, kau adalah milikku," geram Chanyeol, terdengar seperti alpha yang sedang mengklaim.

"Apa dia menyentuhmu seperti ini?" Desisnya sementara Baekhyun mendesah keras, "Apa dia membuatmu mencapai klimaks? Apa dia membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini?"

"T-tidak..." kata Baekhyun sambil melengkungkan punggungnya, indranya terasa berputar-putar.

"Siapa yang memilikimu?!" Chanyeol meraung, suaranya tebal dan serak, "Siapa pemilikmu?!"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan keras saat ia sampai, mengotori seluruh tubuhnya, untuk kedua kalinya.

Baekhyun mencoba, tapi tetap tidak bisa membuat matanya agar tetap terjaga.

.

.

"Kita akan menghadiri makan malam dengan rekan bisnisku dalam dua jam. Bersiap-siaplah."

Baekhyun mematuhinya. Dia segera berpakaian, menata rambutnya, memakai makeup, tidak begitu ahli, tapi ia mencoba dan membuatnya cukup bagus untuk dilihat. Dia mengenakan celana hitam dan kemeja, ia memakai sweater di atas kemejanya dan mengeluarkan kerahnya, ia memakai sepatu yang disediakan untuknya lalu ia berjongkok di dekat anaknya.

"Mama a-akan k-kembali, hm?" ujar Baekhyun sementara Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya. "J-jadilah a-anak b-baik."

"Mama sangat cantik!" puji Jungkook dengan sedikit heran saat ia menelusuri wajah Baekhyun seperti ia baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala anak itu dan berkata 'aku mencintaimu'. Bagaimana pun, kalimat aku mencintaimu adalah hal yang penting.

"Ayo kita pergi, Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol. "Aku tidak suka terlambat."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri dengan perlahan, ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang dengan tegas meraih tangannya membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan mengejar langkahnya. Mereka memasuki mobil dan Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Mereka pemegang saham utamaku dan pasangan mereka. Ada sekitar enam orang, jika digabungkan, jumlahnya 12." ujarnya, "Bersikaplah sopan, diam, bersiaplah karena istri mereka bisa mencium rasa takut. Jangan bicara jika tidak penting, jangan ceroboh. Jangan mempermalukan aku."

"Ya, Ch-Chanyeol..."

Dia dibawa ke sebuah restoran mewah dan dipandu ke meja panjang yang berisi sekitar tiga belas atau empat belas orang, dia tidak pandai dalam matematika. Dia tidak pandai dalam apa pun. Orang-orang menyapanya, ia menyapa kembali, mereka tersenyum, dia tersenyum kembali. Gadis cantik di sampingnya, bernama Nana ber-selfie dengan dirinya karena dia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sangat lucu. Orang di depannya, adalah orang yang membuatnya gugup.

Namanya Sooae, dia adalah seorang wanita yang cantik, memiliki rambut coklat panjang, kulit putih, bibir merah muda, hidungnya mancung dan tatapannya setajam kucing.

 _Dia menakutkan._

 _Dan dia dipermalukannya._

"Jadi, katakan padaku, Baekhyun," dia mulai, memutar anggur di gelasnya. "Di mana kau bekerja?"

Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya di bawah meja saat ia akan menjawab, berusaha tersenyum; "Aku t-tidak bekerja s-saat ini."

Dia merasa lega karena ia bisa menjawab dengan lancar.

"Jadi kau seperti ibu rumah tangga?"

 _Itu bukan lelucon._

Nada itu begitu mengejek, semua orang berhenti dan menyaksikan. Menunggu.

"Apa kau suka, duduk di rumah sepanjang hari, memasak dan bersih-bersih?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Iya, kan?" Dia tertawa saat ketegangan mulai berkerumun ke dia udara. "Aku merasa, jika, ibu rumah tangga itu tidak berguna, semua yang mereka lakukan hanya duduk-duduk sepanjang hari, mengklaim bahwa mereka memiliki kewajiban meskipun kenyataannya mereka hanya tidak cukup cerdas untuk bekerja. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

"Bagaimana dengan perceraianmu, Sooae?" Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdering.

"Yah baik-baik saja, Tuan Park."

"Dan, aku punya pendapat yang berbeda," Chanyeol mulai. "Aku pikir Baekhyun sangat sukses, ia memiliki putra berusia tiga tahun, ia sudah menikah, dan dia sangat cerdas. Aku merasa bahwa dukungan emosional yang ia berikan padaku, lebih sulit daripada pekerjaan lain yang ada di dunia. Aku rasa dia luar biasa."

"Dan, jika kalian mengizinkan kami, suamiku yang luar biasa dan aku, akan undur diri sekarang."

.

.

"T-terima k-kasih..." kata Baekhyun sambil bersandar di kursi mobilnya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Chanyeol berseru, tangannya masih di roda kemudi. Matanya menatap lurus, punggungnya bahkan lebih tegak.

"T-tentu p-perlu..."

"Kita sudah menikah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mulai, nada bicaranya datar dan tegas, "Tidak masalah apapun yang terjadi, apakah di rumah, di antara kita atau di kamar tidur. Aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu."

 _Chanyeol memutuskan, sejak hari itu, tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Baekhyun._

 _Kecuali dirinya._

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Minsoo oh minsoo makasih udah baik sama baek, tapi baek harus tetep sama chanyeol. Titik!

Makasih udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~ **besok? Tunggu aja ya** wkwkwk


	18. SEVENTEEN

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- SEVENTEEN -**

 **.**

 _A/N; Ini terjadi tepat setelah situasi Minsoo dan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun berteriak dari kamar tidur dan Jungkook mendengarnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook ketakutan._

Teriakan yang terdengar di sepanjang lorong adalah teriakan ibunya, itu menakutkan. Ada suara seperti pukulan-pukulan di dinding dan kemudian ada suara teriakan nyaring, dan teriakan lain dan lainnya-

"Chan-Ahhhh!" jeritan bernada tinggi membuatnya bersembunyi di bawah selimut, gemetar ketakutan.

 _Daddy menyakiti mama lagi._

"Ah!" Ada jeritan lain dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia mulai menangis keras, berusaha mengatasi rasa takutnya, ketakutannya.

"Kumohon! Ahh!"

 _Daddy menyakiti mama._

Apakah itu berarti dia harus mulai bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur dari sekarang, seperti di rumah papa? Apa mamanya akan mulai menangis lagi? Apa mereka akan berhenti makan makanan yang lezat? Apa mamanya akan mulai bekerja sementara ia memiliki perut yang besar?

Semua yang ia ketahui tentang perut besar adalah di dalamnya ada bayi yang akan menjadi adiknya, laki-laki maupun perempuan.

 _Jungkook hanya ketakutan._

 _Dan jeritan lainnya bergaung._

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol terbangun karena mendengar tangisan Baekhyun.

"A-aku t-tidak bisa m-menemukan J-Jungkook... D-dia t-tidak di s-sini!"

"Apa maksudmu dia tidak di sini?" Chanyeol berkata sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur, segera memakai boxer dan jubahnya lalu membuat langkah keluar dari kamar, memanggil; "Jungkook! Jungkook, sayang, di mana kau?"

Baekhyun berjalan sambil bersandar di dinding, perlahan-lahan seperti bebek yang tertatih-tatih dengan punggung yang sakit dan morning sickness terburuk yang pernah ia alami sementara ia memegang perut buncitnya. "J-jungkook, Jungkook," ia memanggil, merasakan sakit di tenggorokannya, karena tadi malam.

Baekhyun hampir terjatuh tetapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menangkapnya, memeluk pinggang dan memegang tangannya. "Hati-hati," katanya sambil menuntunnya ke sofa. "Tetap di sini, aku akan mencarinya,"

Sebelum dia pergi, Baekhyun tiba-tiba punya ide; "L-lihat di bawah t-tempat t-tidurnya..."

Chanyeol melakukannya, ia menemukan Jungkook, berusaha menjauh dari genggamannya, dan bergegas ke sudut paling jauh di bawah tempat tidurnya, memecahkan tangisannya ketika ia melihatnya.

"Mama tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah! Kami tidak makan! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Daddy selalu menyakiti mama!" Jungkook menangis, keras. "Mama! Mama! Daddy menyakitiku! Mama! Mama!" Dia menangis saat Chanyeol meraihnya dan menariknya keluar, "Mama!"

Baekhyun datang, berlari, melihat bagaimana anaknya menangis, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mencengkeram lengannya.

 _Mama Baek; Mode on._

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, mendorong Chanyeol, meskipun ia sudah lemas karena morning sickness, tapi tidak, tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti anaknya saat ia bersamanya.

 _PLAKK!_

"Jangan s-sentuh a-anakku!" Baekhyun berteriak, "J-jangan pernah m-menyentuh a-anakku."

 _Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh anaknya, bahkan sang Phoenix yang hebat._

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di meja sementara Baekhyun mengobati lukanyanya, perdarahan di sudut bibirnya.

 _Baekhyun bisa menampar. Damn, tamparannya sebaik Luhan._

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang nyaris tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Dia turun dari meja, dengan cepat mendudukkan Baekhyun di sana, sehingga dia yang berdiri dan Baekhyun yang duduk.

"M-maafkan a-aku..." ujar Baekhyun patuh sambil diam-diam meliriknya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada anakmu yang tidak mau dekat denganku?"

"Dia h-hanya t-takut..."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Dia a-akan b-baik-baik s-saja... D-dia h-hanya t-teringat oleh J-Jaehyun .."

"Kenapa dia bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya?"

"A-aku b-biasa m-menyembunyikan-nya di s-sana saat J-Jaehyun datang."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol sudah tahu jawabannya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia tidak akan menjawabnya.

"A-aku akan m-menyiapkan s-sarapan..." Baekhyun berkata sambil meletakkan kapas bekas di meja. Dia mencoba untuk melompat tapi Chanyeol menghalanginya.

"Katakan padaku." Dia menuntut.

"I-itu b-bukan m-masalah..."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Agar aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Baekhyun diam, ia menatap Chanyeol untuk beberapa detik, tatapannya menyiratkan rasa sakit.

"K-kau s-sudah m-melakukannya."

.

.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela, air mata jatuh saat ia melihat ke luar dari mobil yang bergerak.

"Aku m-minta m-maaf..."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Chanyeol mengatakan, suaranya datar, stabil, tegas. Terlalu lurus, terlalu datar.

Mereka baru saja kembali dari dokter, mereka mengecek jenis kelamin anak mereka hari ini.

 _Perempuan._

 _Bukan dominan._

Baekhyun telah gagal memenuhi tujuannya sebagai pasangan Chanyeol, tujuannya ada di sini adalah untuk memberikan Chanyeol seorang ahli waris, pewaris yang dominan. Semua yang telah diberikan Chanyeol berdasar pada pernyataan itu, segala sesuatu yang diberikan, berdasar pada pernyataan bahwa ia akan mengandung dan memberikan laki-laki yang dominan sebagai ahli waris.

Chanyeol seharusnya merasa sangat kecewa dan gagal. Chanyeol seharusnya sudah merencanakan perceraian mereka di kepalanya sekarang. Chanyeol pasti sudah berpikir bagaimana ia akan menyingkirkannya. Chanyeol akan menyingkirkannya di saat ada kesempatan.

"I-ini k-kesalahanku..."

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab. "Ini bukan salah siapapun karena ini bukanlah suatu kesalahan."

"Aku m-mengandung b-bayi p-perempuan..." kata Baekhyun, seolah Chanyeol tidak memahami situasi ini. Baekhyun sendiri tidak punya masalah dengan memiliki anak perempuan, dia akan mencintainya dan menghargainya, memberinya kehidupan dan kehangatan yang tidak pernah didapatkannya. Masalahnya adalah bahwa semua orang mengharapkannya untuk memiliki keturunan yang dominan, dan di sinilah dia, mengecewakan orang tuanya lagi.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki, aku tidak peduli. Itu bayi kita, sebuah berkah. Dan jika kau khawatir tentang ahli waris, tak apa, kita akan mencobanya lagi. Ini bukan akhir dunia."

"Kau t-tidak m-marah?" Baekhyun bertanya, ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Kita akan memiliki bayi perempuan dan Jungkook akan memiliki adik bayi." Chanyeol berkata sambil melirik Baekhyun. "Satu-satunya hal yang aku khawatikan adalah bahwa kita perlu mendapatkan tempat yang lebih besar, untuk kamar anak-anak." Dia tersenyum, dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk memaksa sebuah senyuman, senyuman sedih.

"I-itu t-tidak p-perlu-"

"Tentu saja perlu." Ujar Chanyeol. "Jika kita akan memiliki bayi maka kita perlu memiliki rumah yang lebih besar. Aku akan mencari agen dan kita bisa pergi melihat rumah-rumah."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Tak apa, aku akan tetap mencintainya."

.

.

"Itu terlalu banyak." Tolak Chanyeol.

"45%" Nyonya Byun berpendapat.

"25% dan tidak lebih."

"43"

"30."

"35."

"Itu perempuan." kata Chanyeol.

Nyonya Byun menghela napas. "Lalu?"

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ucap Nyonya Byun, benar-benar, tidak setuju.

"Aku sangat serius," kata Chanyeol, ia meletakkan tangannya di paha Baekhyun, itu kebiasaannya, untuk mengklaim wilayahnya. "25%. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Itu cukup adil." Ucap Tuan Byun, setuju.

Nyonya Byun melihat pria-pria itu menyepakatinya dan anaknya, hanya duduk di sana, tidak memiliki pendapat apapun, mereka tidak dapat mengubah pemikirannya. Mereka akan mencoba cara lain. Dia harus mencoba cara lain.

.

.

"Masukkan pil ini ke dalam tehnya," ibunya menginstruksikan. "Satu saja tapi pastikan kau meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit, benda ini akan membuat pria memiliki stamina seperti kuda."

"O-oke..." Baekhyun mengangguk, "A-apa yang h-harus k-kukatakan?"

"Cobalah untuk meyakinkannya untuk memberikan bayimu saham sebesar 40%, tidak peduli apakah dia carrier atau dominan."

"B-bagaimana?"

"Katakan sebelum seks dan setelah itu dia akan setuju. Itu selalu berhasil."

"O-oke..." Baekhyun setuju, tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya, yang sudah terlihat membesar sekarang. Membuatnya memiliki kebiasaan untuk membelai perut buncitnya. Tapi dia harus melakukan hal ini, agar anaknya bisa memiliki saham di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Jangan lupa, satu pil ke dalam tehnya. Tidak lebih, ini akan berlangsung sekitar seminggu. Jadi siapkan dirimu."

"Y-ya, ibu."

.

.

 _Baekhyun menantikan ini, dia menantikannya._

 _Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan menjadi sekeras ini._

Desahan dan erangan memenuhi kamar saat Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun untuk menghujamnya sedikit lebih dalam sambil meracau, untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol membuatnya bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya. Nah, dengan siku dan lututnya setelah Baekhyun tidak bisa menangani kenikmatan yang intens itu. Mereka sudah melakukan hal itu hampir selama satu jam dan Chanyeol masih belum berhenti. Chanyeol terus menghujam Baekhyun yang terus mendesah dan menjerit setiap saat. Baekhyun telah menjerit terus dari ronde pertama, ketika Chanyeol terus menumbuknya dan dia sudah klimaks dua kali sebelum Chanyeol klimaks.

Teriakan bergaung sementara tempat tidur berderit keras saat Chanyeol menumbuknya dengan lebih keras dan cepat. Ibunya benar, obat ini membuat pria menjadi seperti binatang. Chanyeol terus menghujamnya, menghujamnya dengan begitu keras hingga Baekhyun tersentak maju tapi Chanyeol tetap menahan pinggul dan bahunya.

Chanyeol meraih tengkuknya, menekan wajah Baekhyun ke kasur sementara ia mengejar orgasme-nya.

 _Baekhyun pikir ini sudah berakhir._

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol membalik posisi mereka dan Baekhyun berada di atas, milik sang dominan masih mengeras di dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak pernah berada di atas sebelumnya, Jaehyun tidak pernah memperbolehkannya dan Chanyeol juga belum pernah membiarkannya melakukan hal seperti ini.

Chanyeol meraih pinggulnya dan menghentakkan ke atas, sedikit pelan, tapi keras. Baekhyun mendesah dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang sebelum ia perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk menyesuaikan, ia meraih bahu Chanyeol dan menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggoyangkannya dan sebagainya, membuat Chanyeol mengerang. Dia melakukannya lagi, dan lagi, Chanyeol membantunya dan itu membuatnya sedikit terbiasa, dia hampir terbiasa, hampir karena Chanyeol membantu menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan dia juga akan menghentakkan ke atas sesekali. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sementara Baekhyun menjerit, tidak peduli pada balita yang sedang tidur di seberang lorong, dan mengeluarkan cairannya yang langsung mengenai tubuh keduanya. Lalu Chanyeol, mengambil alih, meraih pinggulnya dan mencari kepuasan sampai ia mencapai puncaknya sendiri.

 _Itulah saat semuanya berakhir, setelah dua jam. Baekhyun rasa ia tidak bisa melakukan ini terus menerus selama satu minggu._

.

.

"Tidak, Kris, ada sesuatu yang salah denganku," kata Chanyeol di telepon. "Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam itu tidak normal. Aku tidak normal. Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan."

 **"Jika dia tidak bisa berjalan, maka kau telah melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, kenapa kau jadi paranoid?"**

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Ini berbeda."

 **"Kau konyol. Kau adalah pria yang dominan dan sehat memiliki hasrat seksual dan kadang-kadang sedikit lepas kontrol, tak apa."**

"Aku bersumpah, sesuatu terjadi padaku," kata Chanyeol, kepalanya sakit saat mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Aku bukanlah diriku yang biasanya."

 **"Tak apa menjadi sedikit liar, selama kau sadar dan tahu bagaimana mengendalikannya. Kita bekerja dalam mafia, kita membunuh orang dalam kehidupan kita, tak apa."**

"Aku menyakitinya," ujar Chanyeol, "Dia punya memar di mana-mana dan aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana aku membuat memar itu."

 **"Apa kau bisa berhenti? Dia baik-baik saja dan aku sudah lelah membicarakan kehidupan seksmu."**

"Dia memanggilku, aku tutup teleponnya."

 **"Bajingan-"**

Chanyeol mengakhiri telepon sebelum Kris bisa mengutuknya sampai ke neraka. Dia bergumam: "Masuklah,"

Baekhyun masuk, berjalan pelan, lemas sehingga tampak dengan jelas nampan yang dipegangnya menjadi gemetar dan gelasnya pun seakan akan jatuh. Dia meletakkannya di meja dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak meminta teh, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"A-aku p-pikir, i-itu akan m-menyegarkan p-pikiramu..."

"Tidak, tapi kopi," ujar Chanyeol lalu menghela napasnya; "Aku minta maaf karena merepotkanmu, aku tahu kau sakit tapi bisakah kau membuatkanku kopi?"

"T-tentu..." Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri, satu pil terbuang sia-sia.

Dia mengambil nampan itu kembali dan membawanya ke dapur, mulai membuat kopi, kopi sudah siap dan dia akan memasukkan sebuah pil biru ke dalamnya;

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, menyambar pergelangan tangannya yang memegang pil biru.

"Viagra?" tanya Chanyeol, mengencangkan genggamannya. "Kau memasukkan Viagra ke dalam kopiku?"

"A-aku b-bisa m-menjelaskan-nya-"

Sebuah jeda. Sebuah jeda di mana Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah 'pang' dadanya.

"Apa aku tidak memuaskanmu di ranjang?" tanya Chanyeol tajam, sangat tersinggung. Pikirannya segera pergi pada saat Baekhyun mendesah nikmat dan orgasme, dia selalu melakukannya dengan baik. Apa yang terjadi?

"Ti-tidak! Tidak! B-bukan s-seperti i-itu..." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan, dia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Chanyeol salah paham karena dia selalu hebat di ranjang dan dia selalu memuaskan Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu memastikan ia mencapai kilmaks-nya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"I-ibu-bilang-"

"Dia menyuruhmu untuk memasukkan Viagra ke dalam minumanku," Chanyeol menyimpulkan, "kenapa?"

"U-untuk m-meyakinkanmu..."

"Agar?"

"A-agar... m-memberi b-bayi i-ini s-saham s-sebesar 40%..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Chanyeol sambil meraih lengan Baekhyun ke atas, "Kau ingin meyakinkanku agar memberikan saham yang lebih besar pada bayi kita dengan memasukkan Viagra ke dalam kopiku dan membiarkanku menyetubuhimu?"

Baekhyun bergetar saat Chanyeol melepaskannya dan mengusap rambutnya kasar, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti; "Setidaknya aku tidak akan gila,"

"Sialan, Baekhyun! Aku rasa aku sudah menjelaskan tentang melakukan seks tanpa keinginanmu sendiri!" Chanyeol berteriak. Suaranya mencapai batas di mana ia membuat Baekhyun takut, jenis suara yang membuat Baekhyun bergetar, suara yang selalu dikeluarkan sebelum seseorang memukulnya.

"Setiap saat! Kau membuatku merasa begitu bersalah! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi denganmu! Tidak sanggup-"

"Mama?"

Baekhyun menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah si balita. Hari ini sama seperti pada saat itu, Baekhyun bangun dan menemukan Jungkook bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya. Jungkook terlalu takut pada Chanyeol bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan selamat pagi, ia duduk di pangkuan Bsekhyun saat sarapan dan sekarang di sinilah dia, datang di saat mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Kembalilah ke tempat tidur, Jungkook." Ujar Chanyeol tegas, "sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Bisakah aku tidur dengan mama malam ini?"

"T-tentu..."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dulu dan mama akan mrnyusul nanti?"

Jungkook berjalan pergi.

"Aku bisa menyakitimu," kata Chanyeol, "Benda itu membuat orang-orang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Aku bisa menyebabkan dirimu keguguran." Desisnya.

"T-tapi aku b-baik-baik s-saja..."

"Apa jaminannya? Membiarkanku bercinta denganmu sampai aku pingsan?" tanya Chanyeol. "Semua itu hanya untuk uang?"

"Semua i-itu a-agar p-putriku b-bisa m-memiliki m-masa d-depan yang b-baik-"

"Apa itu yang ibumu katakan?" Tanyanya tak percaya, "Dia bilang ini untuk masa depan putri kita? Bagaimana akan ada masa depan jika aku membuatmu keguguran? Bagaimana akan ada masa depan jika aku melakukannya terlalu jauh?"

"Dan dia bilang untuk putri kita? Tidak, ibumu bisa dan akan mengeluarkan cakarnya ke dalam dirimu dan putri kita sampai ia mendapat uang sebanyak yang dia bisa dari memeras apa yang ada di antara kedua kakimu. Dia akan mencarikan putri kita seorang suami yang kasar untuk dinikahkan, dia akan mengambil semua uang dan kekuasaan. Kau bodoh, akulah satu-satunya orang yang tulus menghidupi dirimu dan Jungkook di sini. "

"A-aku h-hanya m-melakukan a-apa yang i-ia p-perintahkan..." Gumamnya.

"Itulah masalahnya, sialan. Kau tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelum kau melakukannya. Kau tetap berencana memberiku pil meskipun kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu. Tolonglah, kumohon, di lain waktu, jika dia memberimu sesuatu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kopiku, berikan benda itu padaku lebih dulu, atau suatu hari nanti, dia akan memberi racun padamu."

"M-maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar lebih dekat, mengelus perutnya, merasakan sebuah tendangan.

"Aku tahu, tapi tolonglah, demi Tuhan, kita bisa kehilangan bayi kita."

 _Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia sepeduli itu._

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 _Lipstick, chateau wainbit color~~_ #abaikan

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	19. EIGHTEEN

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- EIGHTEEN -**

 **.**

Berita kehamilan Baekhyun menyebar seperti api.

Semua orang membicarakan hal itu. Sudah menjadi tren nomor satu bahwa adik seorang idol yang menggetarkan jiwa, Luhan dan suami dari Park Chanyeol sedang hamil. Orang-orang membuat spekulasi tentang jenis kelaminnya dan setengah penduduk Korea selatan yakin jika dia seorang dominan, setengah lainnya berharap jika dia menjadi _carrier_ yang manis seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu seperti keindahan yang misterius bagi masyarakat Asia, ia jarang menampakkan dirinya, hanya beberapa kali untuk memilih rumah baru mereka dan orang-orang yang sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, Baekhyun memang seseorang yang menawan.

Baekhyun sudah terjebak di toko selama satu jam dan mereka tidak bisa keluar karena orang-orang memenuhi pintu keluar. Dia hanya ingin untuk segera memakan 47 coklat yang ia beli. Zelo berdiri di sampingnya, memegang tangan Jungkook dan berbicara di telepon, berusaha untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak orang di sini.

"Kami tidak bisa bergerak ,," Zelo menggerutu. "Mereka di mana-mana."

 **"Mobilnya di depan, terobos saja, kami akan menunggu."**

"Aku tidak bisa, dia bisa terluka, dia sedang hamil lima bulan," kata Zelo. "Phoenix akan memenggal kepalaku."

 **"Terobos saja dengan cepat,"**

"Oke, tapi kau di depan, kan?"

 **"Iya, cepatlah,"**

Zelo menutup telepon lalu ia membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya, ia berpaling ke arah Baekhyun yang terus berusaha untuk menghindari kilatan cahaya dari kamera di luar, orang-orang terus menggedor kaca dan berteriak untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dan teriakan di luar menjadi semakin keras, dia benar-benar hanya ingin pergi dari sini, ia akan senang untuk segera pulang dan memakan cokelatnya.

"Kita akan berjalan menerobos kerumunan itu, oke?" kata Zelo sementara Baekhyun menatapnya ngeri, "Dengar, aku sudah pernah melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol jutaan kali, kau tidak akan terluka, hanya satu aturan yang perlu kau ingat;. 'Jangan dengarkan apa yang mereka katakan, mereka akan mengatakan apapun untuk menarik perhatianmu.' mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sementara Zelo dan Tao mengelilinginya lalu mereka membuka pintu toko, dan suara-suara yang teredam oleh kaca sekarang bebas dari kekangan.

"Apakah itu bayi Chanyeol?!" Sebuah suara bergema melalui kekacauan yang bising.

"Apakah anak itu milik Chanyeol?"

"Apakah Chanyeol memiliki simpanan?!"

"Apakah itu anak laki-laki yang dominan?!"

"Apakah Anda memiliki komentar tentang skandal Gangnam Luhan dan Sehun-"

Suara-suara itu menghilang saat Zelo menutup pintu.

Wah. Baiklah, ini berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

Baekhyun bersenandung riang saat ia mengunyah cokelatnya. Dia mengunyah dengan cepat sambil tersenyum gembira, ia sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat dan ia melihat jika rekan-rekan Chanyeol mengirim banyak hadiah, bunga dan cokelat! Dia sangat bahagia, dia hanya sangat menginginkannya, hanya cokelat, ia bahkan tidak makan apa-apa selain makan beberapa _bacon_ dengan Chanyeol di pagi hari.

Pintu terbuka dan tertutup tapi dia tidak peduli. Ia terus memasukkan bola-bola cokelat ke dalam mulutnya, memiringkan kepalanya dengan sangat gembira, merasakan jika bayinya juga senang.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke dapur, "Hei... –dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"T-temanmu yang m-mengirimnya," Baekhyun memberitahu sambil menggeledah box besar untuk mencari sebuah kartu, "N-namanya... um," ia membuka kartu dan membaca, "B-Bang Y-Youngguk..."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyambar kotak cokelat dari tangannya dan membawanya pergi, Baekhyun merengek saat kotak cokelat mewah dan lezat itu direnggut sementara Chanyeol memanggil Zelo.

"Kenapa yang kau membiarkannya memakan ini? Ini bisa diracuni." Chanyeol memarahinya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu ke tangan Zelo. "Singkirkan ini."

Baekhyun merengek saat ia mencoba untuk mengambil kotak dari tangan Zelo, pengawal itu hanya mengangkat kotak itu, menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun dan ia tidak bisa mencapainya. "K-kembalikan!" Dia menangis, air matanya jatuh, mulutnya terbuka untuk meratap keras dan merengek pada kotak persegi panjang itu. Zelo menatap Chanyeol, khawatir dengan tangisan keras Baekhyun yang tampak seperti seorang anak yang hanya menginjak sebuah daun dan kemudian meminta maaf.

"Pergi," perintah Chanyeol pada Zelo yang sedang mengalami kesulitan untuk menolak Baekhyun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Baekhyun ingin mengikuti Zelo untuk mengambil kotak cokelatnya tapi Chanyeol menahannya sehingga Baekhyun menangis bahkan lebih keras. Chanyeol benar-benar tersentak saat Baekhyun berbalik dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebelum mengeluarkan jeritan-yang-seperti-rengekan keras. "Kau s-sangat k-kejam p-padaku!" tuduh Baekhyun sambil menangis lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh memakannya, bisa saja itu sudah diracuni. Aku punya banyak musuh." Chanyeol menyatakan dengan tegas, tapi di dalam hati dia panik karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu.

"K-kenapa kau s-sangat k-kejam?!" Baekhyun berkata sambil menangis, tiba-tiba mulai mendaratkan kepalan tangan kecilnya di dada Chanyeol, memukulnya cukup keras, Chanyeol bisa menambahkan.

"Berhenti merengek atas sekotak kecil cokelat." Tuntut Chanyeol sambil meraih pergelangan tangan anak itu dan menguncinya di sana. "Aku akan membelikanmu lagi. Hanya saja, jangan memakan sesuatu yang bukan dariku."

"A-aku m-mau s-sekarang!" tuntut Baekhyun dengan lucu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "S-sekarang j-juga!"

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan." Perintah Chanyeol sambil memberi Baekhyun tatapan tajam. "Aku bilang aku akan membelikanmu. Berhentilah menangis."

"Ch-Chanyeol s-sangat k-kejam..."

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku tidak akan membelikanmu cokelat."

 _Baekhyun cemberut._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum._

.

.

"-Hyun, Baekhyun-ah, _Baby boy_ ," Dia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya saat ia menyadari di mana dirinya berada.

"H-hai..." Sambutnya terdengar lelah sambil menahan kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidur di lantai?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"S-sepatumu h-harus di-dibersihkan..." ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sepatu-sepatu di sekitarnya.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat?"

"A-aku b-baik-baik s-saja... A-aku t-tidak l-lelah..."

"Ini kedua kalinya aku memergokimu tidur di lantai. Ini saatnya untuk mempekerjakan seorang pembantu." Chanyeol mendengus sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan tubuh Baekhyun masih sedikit tidak seimbang.

"Apa kau sudah meminum vitaminmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandu Baekhyun ke dalam kamar.

"A-aku k-kehabisan..." jawab Baekhyun sambil duduk di tempat tidur.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tanyanya tajam, marah.

"Kau t-terlihat l-lelah k-kemarin..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus mengatakannya padaku."

"M-maafkan aku..." Dia meminta maaf. Chanyeol menghela napas lagi dan hendak pergi menelepon memesan vitamin untuk Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menahannya. "J-jangan m-marah... A-aku t-tahu aku m-membebanimu t-tapi t-tolong j-jangan m-marah..."

"Kau tidak membebaniku," bantah Chanyeol sambil berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, "Kau mengandung anakku, kau tidak pernah membebaniku."

"J-Jungkook m-menagis h-hari ini..."

"Lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sedih sambil bermain dengan jari Chanyeol. Dia telah terbiasa dangan _skinship_ akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Chanyeol tidak seperti sebelumnya. "D-dia t-terus b-bertanya t-tentang J-Jaehyun..." ujar Baekhyun. "A-aku t-tidak t-tahu k-kenapa."

"Karena meskipun Jaehyun sering menyakitimu, dia cukup familiar dengan dirinya. Dalam kehidupan, akan lebih mudah untuk bertahan daripada harus mengeksplorasi orang baru."

"D-dia s-sangat k-ketakutan..."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya pada suara yang kesepian dalam ucapan Baekhyun. "Apa kau juga?"

"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu..." ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol, "Kau t-tidak a-akan me-menyakitinya, kan?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan." Seru Chanyeol.

Ada jeda sementara Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, "A-aku h-harus me-melanjutkannya..."

"Melanjutkan apa? Membersihkan sepatuku?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan nada bicara Chanyeol.

"Bahkan, bagaimana kau tahu cara melakukan hal itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"I-ibu me-menyuruh p-pelayan u-untuk me-mengajariku..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya. "D-dia b-bilang itu a-akan m-membantu me-melayani s-suamiku..."

"Kenapa bukan dia yang mengajarimu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit, "Ibu t-tidak d-duduk di l-lantai..."

"Seharusnya kau juga," Chanyeol berseru, "Aku tidak suka, saat kau duduk di lantai."

"Kau seorang Park," katanya sambil membiarkan tangannya melingkar di sekitar Baekhyun dari belakang, tangannya mengelus perut Baekhyun, "Park tidak duduk di lantai."

Ada jeda sementara mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"A-apa kau p-pikir a-aku g-gemuk?"

"Apa?"

"Aku p-pikir aku g-gemuk."

"Kau tidak gemuk. Kau hanya sedang mengandung bayi."

"Aku m-merasa g-gemuk..."

"Tapi aku punya cokelat untukmu-"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Baekhyun sudah pergi untuk mendapatkan cokelatnya.

.

.

"Minggir."

Perintah Minsoo pada dua raksasa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Bos tidak menerima pengunjung untuknya saat ini." Zelo memberi informasi.

"Bosmu tidak memiliki dirinya." Ujar Minsoo, "Minggir."

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau ada di wilayah Wu, kau berada di wilayah Phoenix. Kami tidak menerima perintah darimu."

Minsoo meraih kerah Zelo dan menariknya, menarik tubuh pembunuh yang tinggi itu ke bawah.

"Aku akan memulai perang jika kau tidak membiarkanku melihatnya, sekarang juga." Minsoo mendesis.

"Silakan," ujar Tao, "Phoenix akan siap."

"Sialan! Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja!" Minsoo berteriak, marah, dia tidak tidur selama dua hari dan akhirnya ia berhenti dari berusaha untuk tidak datang dan memeriksa Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku melihatnya,"

"Phoenix tidak mengizinkan pengunjung-"

"Zelo!" Sebuah suara bergaung dari balik pintu, "Suara apa itu?!"

"Bukan apa-apa, bos, hanya paparazi berisik!" balas Zelo saat ia kembali menatap Minsoo.

"Dengar, dia baik-baik saja, Phoenix tidak menyakitinya atau anaknya. Semuanya baik-baik saja, aku bersumpah. Tapi jika kau tidak pergi, dia akan datang dan aku benar-benar tidak dalam mood untuk perang geng, oke? "

.

.

"Anda menyukainya?" tanya agen itu. "Masih dalam persiapan dan dengan perabotannya, saya menjamin lingkungan yang sehat untuk bayi Anda."

Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya, rumah dua tingkat yang cantik di Gangnam dan di sebuah bukit kecil. Rumah yang memiliki nuansa santai, bukan klasik seperti rumah tempat ia dibesarkan, ada kolam, taman yang luas, lima kamar tidur, tiga kamar mandi, satu di kamar tidur utama. Itu sempurna, sinar matahari menembus kaca, mengarah ke ruang tamu. Itu begitu indah, bagaimana matahari bersinar. Semua yang bisa Baekhyun pikirkan adalah bahwa ia akan mampu membesarkan anak-anaknya di tempat yang sehat dan indah, tidak seperti apartemen sampah miliknya dulu. Semua itu karena orang yang sedang membantunya menuruni tangga.

 _Park Chanyeol._

"Kita perlu memiliki beberapa modifikasi." seru Chanyeol sambil memegang pinggang Baekhyun lembut bukan seperti cengkeraman keras di pesta waktu itu. "Aku butuh kamar tidur yang kedap suara. Aku ingin seluruh rumah aman untuk anak-anak karena aku memiliki anak berumur tiga tahun yang suka berlarian."

Caranya menyebut Jungkook sebagai anaknya, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar.

Agen bernama Solar tertawa dan berseru, tersenyum; "Tentu saja, Tuan Park. Semuanya akan siap, hanya tinggal menunggu pasangan Anda untuk memilih furniture dan kami akan menyiapkannya."

Solar pergi mempersiapkan kertas untuk ditandatangani sementara Chanyeol berbalik pada Baekhyun; "Apa kau menyukainya?" Dia bertanya. "Jika tidak, kita masih punya rumah lain untuk dilihat."

"Ti-tidak..." Dia menjawab. "Ini s-sempurna."

"Yah, aku akan menyerahkan masalah furnitur padamu. Aku pikir kau harus membuatnya nyaman karena aku tidak tahu persis mana yang bagus."

Baekhyun tersenyum tapi kemudian senyumannya turun, tiba-tiba ia tampak begitu serius dan menatap Chanyeol. "T-terima k-kasih... Terima k-kasih b-banyak..."

"Sama-sama, tapi seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih," kata Chanyeol, "Kau tengah mengandung bayiku."

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke arah Jungkook sementara ia sedang bermain dengan mainannya. Begitu Jungkook melihat mereka, dia tegang dan bergegas mundur. Chanyeol jadi teringat pada Baekhyun dulu dan dia tidak suka itu, tidak sedikit pun.

"Kookie-ah..." panggil Chanyeol pelan sambil maju perlahan.

"Mama!" Anak itu menjerit saat Baekhyun menariknya ke atas dan mencoba untuk membuatnya mendekati Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendudukkannya di tempat tidur dengan tenang dan ia duduk di sampingnya. "K-kami p-perlu b-bicara p-padamu..."

Anak itu memberontak ringan dan merengek saat mamanya memaksanya untuk duduk sebelum Chanyeol berjongkok. Hati Baekhyun pecah, benar-benar pecah. Dia tidak pernah memaksa anaknya, tidak pernah, anaknya selalu menurut dan ia tidak pernah memaksa.

"Jungkook, sayang," Chanyeol mencoba memegang tangan balita yang duduk di sana tanpa kemauannya sendiri. "Aku tahu kau takut, aku tahu, tapi kau perlu tahu kalau daddy tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Daddy menyakiti mama..."

"Daddy t-tidak..." jawab Baekhyun.

"Mama berteriak..."

"Mama dan daddy hanya, um, sedang bermain." Chanyeol menjawab sambil membuat kontak mata dengan Baekhyun sementara ia memalingkan wajahnya, merona.

"Mama menjerit..."

"K-karena i-itu p-permainan yang b-bagus..." jawab Baekhyun. "M-mama s-senang..."

"Bisakah aku ikut bermain?"

Chanyeol meringis atas kekacauan dari kebohongan yang baru saja ia buat, "Tidak, sayang, itu hanya untuk orang dewasa."

"Saat kau sudah lebih besar, kau akan mengerti."

 _Meskipun kuharap tidak._

Jungkook sudah tidak seperti sebelumnya dengan Chanyeol setelah pembicaraan kecil itu, itu bahkan tidak penting tapi dia harus mengenal orang lain dengan lebih baik agar terasa lebih mudah, tapi ia tidak menjauh lagi ketika Chanyeol ada di sana.

 _Itu sebuah kemajuan._

.

.

"Aku t-tahu s-sayang, aku t-tahu..." Baekhyun menghibur balita yang menangis. "Shh... Shh, k-kita t-tidak b-bisa m-membangunkan d-daddy."

Balita itu terus menangis lebih keras dan Baekhyun mengayunkannya di lengannya, berjalan di sekitar kamar balita itu, mencoba untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang dirasakan balita itu. "K-kumohon, kita t-tidak bisa m-membangunkan daddy"

"Baekhyun, suara apa itu?!" Raungan datang dari kamar tidurnya, berdering di dalam rumah.

"T-tidak a-ada!" Jawabnya sambil menenangkan balita itu lagi, ia tidak bisa mengambil risiko untuk membuat Chanyeol bangun, Chanyeol memiliki pekerjaan yang di pagi hari, ia memiliki pekerjaan dan ia yang menyediakan mereka semua yang mereka miliki sekarang.

Sebuah tangisan pecah, tangisan balita itu pecah sementara Baekhyun menutup matanya dalam kesengsaraan, dia begitu lelah karena ia sedang hamil dan dia tidak bisa tetap menenangkan anaknya sepanjang malam. Langkah kaki terdengar di lorong sementara Baekhyun merintih pelan, mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, suara apa-" Chanyeol berhenti di pertengahan kalimat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku d-tidak tahu... D-dia t-tiba-tiba m-menangis!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mereka dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Jungkook. "Dia demam, kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

Chanyeol mengambil Jungkook dari lengan Baekhyun dan akan keluar dengan Baekhyun di belakangnya. Tapi bahkan sebelum mereka berhasil keluar melalui pintu, polisi menerobos masuk.

Polisi tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan mereka meraih Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol memeluk Jungkook lebih erat.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Bentaknya sambil menatap polisi yang sedang menahan suaminya yang hanya mengenakan boxer dan salah satu kemeja Chanyeol.

"Kami memiliki surat perintah, untuk menangkapmu, Park Chanyeol dan semua orang yang berhubungan denganmu." Petugas itu menyeringai.

"Anakku butuh perawatan medis dan suamiku sedang hamil." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menenangkan Jungkook dalam pelukannya. "Sekarang biarkan aku lewat sebelum aku membuat panggilan telepon untuk mengakhiri seluruh karirmu."

"Tuan Park, kau mengancamku?"

"Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan," Chanyeol bersumpah. "Aku harus membawa anakku ke rumah sakit, minggir."

"Kami akan mengurus itu," Katanya, Chanyeol mendengar rengekan suaminya saat salah satu petugas menyeretnya keluar dengan paksa. "Ayo pergi."

.

.

 _Dingin._

Dia telah terkunci di dalam kamar yang dingin dengan lampu yang menyala redup, tanpa air untuk sementara waktu sampai sekarang. Tidak ada yang datang, tidak ada yang bicara padanya, tidak ada yang terjadi dan di tengah-tengah itu semua, Baekhyun mulai menangis dan ia berterima kasih kepada siapa pun yang meletakkan tisu di sini.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia ada di sini, dia tidak tahu di mana anaknya berada, dia tidak tahu di mana suaminya berada.

 _Dia butuh Chanyeol._

"H-halo?" panggilnya di ruangan kosong itu, "Seseorang, k-kumohon!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan petugas yang menakutkan berjalan masuk, langkahnya tegas, sedikit agresif dan sedikit menakutkan.

"Tuan Park Baekhyun." Ujarnya, sebelum duduk, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memegang perut buncitnya.

"Di m-mana a-anakku?" Adalah hal pertama yang ia tanyakan.

"Jangan khawatir, anakmu aman." Jawabnya, tidak peduli pada ekspresi khawatir dan ketakutan di wajah Baekhyun. "Mari kita bicara tentang suamimu."

Baekhyun berusaha tenang, merasa sedikit pusing.

"Suamimu berada dalam kesulitan." Katanya sambil melemparkan sebuah file di hadapan Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mengambilnya.

"A-aku i-ingin p-pulang..." Dia menuntut, pelan.

"Kau tidak akan pulang sampai kami mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan." Ucap petugas itu kasar. "Kau harus memberitahu kami, apa kau tahu bahwa suamimu menjalankan sebuah perdagangan narkoba bawah tanah?"

"A-apa?"

"Suamimu adalah tersangka dalam kasus pengedaran narkoba." Ujarnya sementara rahang Baekhyun turun.

"A-aku r-rasa a-ada ke-salah-pahaman-"

"Apa kau tahu tentang hal itu? Apa kau ikut terlibat? Apa kau mengedarkan narkoba untuknya?" Dia membombardir dengan pertanyaan. "Mungkin ia membuatmu melakukannya dan sebagai imbalannya ia tidak akan memukulmu." Katanya malas sambil menunjuk memar yang sudah memudar di pipinya, itu sudah pudar, bahkan sudah hampir tak terlihat.

"A-aku t-"

"Mungkin dia membuatmu tidur dengan klien juga. Mungkin dia membuatmu melakukan banyak hal yang mengerikan. Mungkin kau ingin menyingkirkannya."

Baekhyun tergagap pada semua tuduhan itu dan tetap diam sementara ia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak mengerti.

 _Dingin._

.

.

"Apa kau sudah membaawa anakku ke rumah sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tenang sambil menatap petugas yang sedang menyeringai, menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu." Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan malas. "Dan dia bukan anakmu, namanya Jeon Jungkook."

"Dia anakku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak." Dia berdecih. "Aku memiliki hak untuk mengetahui kenapa aku di sini."

"Di mana kau pada tanggal dua Desember?"

"Rumah."

"Ada yang bisa membuktikan itu?"

"Suamiku."

"Apa kau tahu Im Ilsoo?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkatannku."

"Kau benar-benar harus memperbaiki sikapmu."

"Kau benar-benar harus membiarkanku pergi." balas Chanyeol.

"Kau tersangka dalam kasus narkoba."

"Aku salah satu orang paling berkuasa di Seoul. Apa kau benar-benar ingin menuduhku melakukan kejahatan mengerikan itu?" Chanyeol bertanya, suaranya sedikit sarkastik.

"Tidak ada yang kebal hukum." Dia menyatakan bentuk buku. "Bahkan suami tercintamu."

Chanyeol membanting tangannya di atas meja, membuat petugas gentar dan menelan ludahnya. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja dan menatapnya, mengintimidasinya.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan pernah memakai lencanamu lagi." Ancam Chanyeol kasar, wajahnya kaku dan matanya dingin. "Aku bersumpah padamu."

"Kau mengancamku lagi?"

"Aku memberimu pelajaran." Ujar Chanyeol, kembali ke tempat duduknya lagi dan perlahan bersandar. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Apa kau tahu siapa itu Im Ilsoo?"

"Aku memiliki hak untuk tetap diam sampai pengacaraku tiba di sini."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

[A/N] Dan ya, Minsoo ada hubungannya dengan ini.

* * *

[T/N] Udah pada baik-baikan(?) eh ada masalah lagi -_-

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	20. NINETEEN

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- NINETEEN -**

 **.**

"Bisakah kau memberiku _wine?"_ tanya Chen sambil menggoyangkan tempat duduknya ke kiri kanan dan meletakkan kakinya di atas meja interogasi. "Aku sangat haus."

"Kau tidak sedang berada di sebuah restoran. Kau berada di ruang interogasi." Ujar seorang petugas, suaranya terdengar frustrasi dan memang benar-benar frustrasi. "Kau sedang diinterogasi dan kau benar-benar harus melakukan ini dengan serius."

"Terima kasih untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang memang sudah jelas," Chen mengejek, suaranya sarkastis sambil memutar matanya. "Sekarang, kau bisa memberiku _wine?"_

Petugas itu mengerang saat ia berbalik, membuka pintu lalu membantingnya sementara Chen berteriak; "Jangan lupa untuk berkunjung!" Ia tertawa seakan itu adalah hal paling lucu yang pernah ada.

Dia berbalik ke cermin besar di sebelah kanan dan berbicara ke arah itu; "Apa ada sesuatu yang lain atau aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin segera bercinta dengan suamiku."

Ini adalah petugas kelima yang mereka kirim dan mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan sepatah kata pun dari dirinya. Nah, setidaknya kata yang berkaitan dengan topik yang mereka butuhkan.

"Apa yang salah dengan orang-orang ini?" seorang polisi wanita bergumam dari balik cermin, melihat ke ruang interogasi.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Karena aku luar biasa dan kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Luhan berkata sambil mengibaskan rambutnya seperti diva.

"Namamu disebutkan dalam kasus perdagangan narkoba." Ujar seorang petugas, seolah-olah itu akan mengganggu Luhan.

Luhan tersentak, menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, mengejek. "Ya Tuhan! Apa aku sedang dalam kesulitan?! Aku sangaaat takut!" Dia tertawa lagi dan petugas itu menghela napas kasar.

"Sialan! Jika kau tidak mau bicara, aku harus menggunakan cara yang berbeda."

"Seperti?" Luhan bertanya sambil beringsut ke depan, ia naik di atas meja seperti kucing dan menatap petugas itu, kepala ke kepala dan mata ke mata. Petugas itu berkeringat dan dia bingung karena posisinya begitu dekat dengan sang idola yang cantik. "Karena dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkannya," ia mendesah saat ia berputar untuk duduk di meja, tepat di depan sang petugas. Dia menyilangkan kakinya dan menelusuri wajah petugas itu dengan jarinya. Dia tersenyum seperti iblis dan mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Kau mau memberitahuku, petugas?"

"D-detektif." Petu- Detektif itu mengoreksi dengan gugup.

 _"Kinky,"_ ucap Luhan, menggerakkan kakinya untuk memperlihatkan pahanya, ia memang hanya memakai mantel Sehun saat ini. Dia terus mendekat ke arah detektif itu, sampai mereka benar-benar berhadapan, ia terus mendekat dan saat bibir mereka hendak menyentuh, ia memberikan senyuman setan sementara matanya juga seakan ikut tersenyum jahat.

"Sayang sekali," ia menarik diri sementara petugas itu mencoba untuk meraih bibirnya tapi gagal dan Luhan hanya melihat kukunya, benar-benar tidak tertarik. "Aku sudah punya pacar."

Petugas itu tersentak, bingung dan ia merasa ditipu sementara Luhan tertawa dengan cantiknya.

"Orang-orang ini adalah sosiopat." Gumam si polisi wanita saat dia melihat bagaimana Luhan mempermainkan seorang detektif yang terlatih.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Yah," Minseok memulai, tangannya terjalin dan ekspresinya terlihat profesional. "Berdasarkan bahasa tubuhmu, kau tampak serius. Tapi berdasarkan ekspresimu, kau tidak memiliki bukti nyata apapun, kau terlihat terlalu takut dan gugup, kau berkeringat tepat di atas alismu, kau telah menahanku di sini sekitar 4 jam dan 27 menit dan kau terus berusaha mendekatiku dengan cara lainnya yang gagal-"

"Bagaimana kau tahu sudah 4 jam dan 27 menit? Itu sangat akurat." Sang detektif mencoba untuk bertanya untuk menghentikan Minseok dari membaca masa kecilnya atau hal lainnya.

"Aku menghitungnya." Minseok menjawab singkat. "Aku memiliki OCD. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam tanpa menghitung menit dan detik."

Detektif itu takut pada nada Minseok yang terdengar sangat santai.

"Jawab pertanyaan itu." Detektif lainnya bertanya. Nah, setelah menyadari bahwa mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari laki-laki yang-terlalu-tenang ini, mereka mengirim dua detektif. Seolah-olah itu akan menakutinya tapi nyatanya tidak seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan, dia sama sekali tidak terkesan. "Apa kau tahu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Di mana aku?" Minseok bertanya, kemudian berpikir sejenak; "Kau dan aku tahu ini tidak serius, kau selalu mencoba menakutiku untuk membuatku tetap di sini meskipun aku bisa berjalan keluar melalui pintu itu dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku. 28 menit."

Mereka berdua menggigil.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba pergi ke sana?" Salah satu yang agresif menantang.

"Tidak," Minseok menolak, "Aku senang di sini," katanya sambil menyilangkan kaki. "Aku suka bagaimana kau ingin menantangku, kau ingin membuatku ketakutan, kenapa?" Dia bertanya, mungkin lebih seperti berbicara sendiri. "Mungkin kau merasa terancam? _Daddy_ selalu memukulmu ketika kau masih muda, ia melakukan itu untuk memberitahumu bahwa kau harus menjadi nomor satu-"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk berbicara tentang ayahku!" bentak detektif itu dan menjatuhkan tangannya di atas meja seolah-olah untuk menakuti sang terapis, tapi nyatanya hal itu malah membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar, seakan dirinya menikmati orang yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Petugas lainnya terus memegangnya dan berusaha untuk menahannya agar tidak menghajar Minseok dan sang terapis hanya menyandarkan kepala di tangannya dan tersenyum nakal. Perwira pertama menyeret kedua detektif itu dan ia berbalik ke cermin besar untuk mengatakan;

"Silakan, kirimkan dua orang lagi." ucapnya.

"31 menit. Tik tok, tik tok, tik tok."

Dan dia tertawa.

Wanita di balik kaca itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa pada apa yang telah ia saksikan.

.

.

"Kami bisa memberimu tawaran yang bagus." Sang detektif membujuk.

"Kami bisa membawamu ke dalam sistem perlindungan saksi, kau akan aman."

"Apa kau tidak lelah menjadi anjing mereka?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengatur kehidupanmu sendiri?"

"Jika kau takut pada mereka, maka jangan khawatir, kami bisa melindungimu."

Sehun menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama;

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Dia mengatakan tepat di depan wajah sang detektif.

.

.

"Kalian merasa yang lainnya menyebalkan?" Seorang detektif wanita bertanya; "Ini adalah ratu lebah mereka, dia akan menjadi yang paling sulit."

"Lihat dan pelajari, anak-anak." Ujarnya dengan penuh keyakinan saat ia berjalan ke ruang interogasi di mana Suho berada. Di sana ia duduk, dengan kaki menyilang ke samping dan lengan disilangkan juga, kepalanya dimiringkan, menatap apapun di sana.

"Halo, Tuan Wu." Sapanya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Halo Nyonya...?"

"Nyonya Yoo."

"Halo, Nyonya Yoo." Balasnya dengan sopan sambil tersenyum, "Pikiranku bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Nama suamimu disebutkan dalam kasus perdagangan narkoba, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawabnya, berkedip dengan polos.

"Di mana kau pada tanggal 7 Maret?"

"Aku tidak ingat," jawabnya.

"Kau harus mengingatnya, untuk penyelidikan." Desaknya, suaranya terdengar menuntut tapi ekspresinya terlihat tenang.

"Kau sadar, itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Dia bertanya, suaranya sangat datar, tawa kecil lolos dari mulutnya untuk menambah ketegangan yang ia ciptakan. Itu semua bagian dari karya-karyanya.

"Ya," serunya. "Tapi cobalah untuk mengingatnya."

"Maaf, aku masih tidak mengerti," katanya dengan sopan, "Kenapa aku harus memberikan informasi?"

"Karena suamimu-"

"Ya, ya, aku sudah mendengarnya tadi." Dia terganggu, suaranya teredengar meremehkan membuat detektif itu merasa malu meskipun ia tidak melakukan apapun. "Tapi dalam kasus ini nama suamiku yang disebutkan, jadi untuk apa aku di sini?"

"Kau terkait padanya-"

"Tapi aku tidak disebutkan dalam kasus ini." Dia terganggu lagi, suaranya menjelaskan fakta-fakta yang memang ada.

"Tidak tapi-"

"Apa kau punya anak, Nyonya Yoo?"

Dia menatapnya tajam, "Ya," jawabnya. "Laki-laki."

"Dominan?"

 _"Carrier."_

"Berapa umurnnya?" tanya Suho.

"Aku tidak harus menjawab itu-"

"Tapi kau harus." Ujarnya, matanya sekarang menatap miliknya, matanya tajam seperti pisau dan tatapannya memiliki seribu makna.

"Maaf, Tuan Wu tapi aku tidak harus-"

"Tapi kau harus," katanya lagi, senyum yang lembut berubah menjadi sedikit jahat. "Karena itu akan menjadi masalah jika sesuatu terjadi pada anakmu yang berusia 6 tahun, yang pergi ke sekolah lokal di barat."

Dia menggigil karena orang di depannya ini tahu hal-hal seperti itu.

"Apa itu sebuah ancaman?"

"Tidak, tidak, Sayang," ia meyakinkan dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

Suho berdiri, dan membenarkan mantel di tubuhnya.

"Itu sebuah janji."

.

.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa semua ini salahmu." Seorang petugas berbohong saat ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun, membuatnya tersentak. "Dia mengatakan bahwa kau yang melakukan segalanya. Kau akan masuk penjara dan anakmu akan dibawa pergi."

"Tidak, t-tidak, k-kumohon j-jangan!" Baekhyun memohon sambil memegang perutnya. "A-aku t-tidak m-melakukan a-apapun!"

"Tapi kata-katanya berlawanan dengan dirimu dan dia orang yang sangat kuat," ia berbisik di telinganya, membuatnya bergidik. "Kau akan diseret ke sel kotor jika dia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya."

"T-tapi kau h-harus p-percaya! Aku t-tidak m-melakukan s-sesuatu yang s-salah!" Dia berteriak keras benar-benar tidak sadar jika petugas itu sedang memainkan dirinya. Dia sangat polos. Terlalu polos.

"Kau akan masuk penjara," janjinya kasar sambil menekan Baekhyun ke tempat duduknya, ia kemudian memutarnya dan berjalan di sekelilingnya, lalu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau tahu, atau kau akan masuk penjara dan anakmu akan dikirim ke panti asuhan."

"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu a-apa-apa!" Dia menangis.

"Katakan padaku!"

Sebuah kursi terangkat dari lantai saat sang petugas mengambilnya dan melemparkannya ke dinding, sehingga menghasilkan suara yang menakuti Baekhyun, membuatnya menjerit dan mengeluarkan tangisan yang keras.

"A-aku tidak t-tahu!" Baekhyun berteriak keras, seperti jeritan, runtuh di bawah tekanan. "A-aku tidak t-tahu a-apa-apa! A-aku ingin p-pulang! A-aku ingin a-anakku!"

.

.

"Kami bisa membantumu." Ujar seorang wanita yang berwajah menakutkan, "Kami akan membantumu, kami akan mengembalikan anakmu, dan kau akhirnya bisa pulang."

Dia tidak mengerti. Dia tidak bisa mengerti. Dia lapar, kedinginan dan kelelahan. Dia hanya ingin pulang.

"Aku mengerti jika kau benar-benar trauma," katanya, ucapnya dingin dan kosong, pura-pura simpati padahal tidak. "Tapi kau harus membantu kami juga, sehingga kami dapat membantumu."

Mereka mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kertas itu adalah sesuatu yang harus ia tandatangani dan berisi tentang kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, dia tidak tahu apa artinya itu, tapi dia hanya bisa menurut. Mereka menginginkan Chanyeol terjerat dalam kasus kekerasan dalam rumah tangga karena mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun tentang kasus narkoba yang menyebutkan nama Phoenix.

Jika ia tidak bisa menahan Phoenix di sini dengan tuduhan perdagangan narkoba, dia akan menahannya di sini dengan tuduhan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga sampai ia dapat menemukan bukti lain.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika setelah ia menandatangani kertas itu, anaknya akan diserahkan ke panti asuhan, dengan alasan bahwa dia tidak mampu merawat anak itu. Tidak ada yang mengatakan kepadanya bahwa mereka akan merenggut haknya untuk menjadi orang tua. Itu kejam.

"Tanda tangan di sini," ujar wanita itu. Baekhyun memegang pena di tangannya yang bergetar hebat dan mencoba untuk segera menggoreskan pena di kertas itu. Dia hanya ingin pulang.

Tinta menyentuh kertas saat ia mulai menulis-

"Jatuhkan pena itu sekarang!"

Semua orang menyentakkan kepala mereka pada wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang interogasi ini.

"Tinggal tanda tangani saja sialan!" Petugas Lee berteriak frustrasi, mereka akhirnya bisa membujuknya untuk menandatangani kertas itu dan sekarang ini?!

Di sana berdiri seorang wanita cantik, dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan rok serta kemeja yang elegan. Dia berdiri dengan tegak dan percaya diri, dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang hanya ingin meringkuk untuk kedua kalinya. Dia meraih tangannya dan tersenyum lembut, meskipun meringis di dalam melihat penampilan Baekhyun, rambutnya berantakan, terlalu berantakan, hidungnya merah dan bibirnya berdarah, mungkin karena ia berada di bawah tekanan, kemejanya robek dan kemudian Krystal melihat jika ia tidak memakai celana hanya memakai boxer. Ini konyol, ia nyaris tidak tertutup apapun.

"Ayo," ucap Krystal saat ia menariknya agar berdiri, "Chanyeol mengirimku."

"Dia adalah seorang tersangka dalam sebuah kasus, ia tidak bisa pergi!"

"Awasi dia."

Ketika Baekhyun berjalan dengan Krystal, bergandengan tangan, ia menuntunnya ke tempat di mana Sehun dan Kris berdiri. Keduanya bahkan tidak berbicara apapun, Sehun hanya berdiri dan diam, tidak ingin berbicara dengan si brengsek yang bersedia untuk menyerahkannya kepada seorang bajingan dan Kris tidak benar-benar memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan, seorang jalang telah menyelamatkan Sehun ketika mereka berdiri di sana.

Mereka berdua tersentak saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun, penampilannya sangat mengejutkan.

Sehun melepas mantelnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, bergumam kecil; "Tutupi tubuhmu," dengan pelan.

Baekhyun mengambil mantel itu dengan penuh rasa syukur, bersyukur dia tidak akan harus berjalan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hanya Chanyeol yang boleh melihatnya seperti ini, hanya suaminya. Baekhyun memakainya, perasaannya menjadi hangat dan aman, panjang mantel itu hampir mencapai ke bawah lututnya.

"Di m-mana J-Jungkook? M-mereka b-bilang p-padaku m-mereka a-akan m-mengembalikan-nya." Ia bertanya, terdengar histeris. 6 jam diinterogasi dapat membuatmu menjadi seperti itu.

"Kami... Um... Kami tidak bisa menemukannya-"

"Apa?" Sebuah suara terdengar. Suara yang dalam, marah, lelah milik Chanyeol terdengar.

"Chanyeol, dengarkan, kita tidak bisa menemukannya," Krystal mencoba menjelaskan perlahan, ia mencoba tapi dia tersentak ke arahnya saat Chanyeol menyambar lengannya, "Apa yang kau maksud kalian tidak bisa menemukannya?" Desisnya.

"Oke," katanya sambil sangat lambat dan dengan sangat elegan menarik lengannya kembali, "Dengar, polisi berkata jika mereka memilikinya. Tapi dia tidak ada di sini, aku memiliki cukup koneksi untuk mengetahui itu semua. Dia bersama orang lain..."

"Siapa yang akan mendapatkan peluru di antara matanya?"

"Dia anggota Choi," Krystal mulai dan sebelum dia bisa melanjutkan-

"Dia Bang, kan?"

Krystal mengangguk.

Dia berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dan berkata; "Aku akan pergi mendapatkan Jungkook kembali," serunya perlahan. "Sehun akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, makan, lakukan pemeriksaan, dan tidur, oke?"

Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan suaminya. "A-aku t-tidak m-mau. A-aku ingin p-pergi d-denganmu-"

"Aku tidak punya waktu." Bentak Chanyeol saat ia menarik pergelangan tangannya kembali, "Lakukan seperti yang aku katakan padamu karena aku akan membawa kembali anak kita dari cinta pertamamu itu."

Dia berjalan pergi sambil bergumam; "Hubungi Choi sekarang juga," dan Krystal pergi bersamanya sementara ia menghubungi Chen terlebih dulu.

.

.

"Anak buahmu membawa anakku." Seru Chanyeol, yang sekarang mengenakan jas. Tidak peduli apa situasinya, selalu bersikap profesional. "Aku ingin dia kembali. Sekarang."

"Yang mana? Aku dengar kau memiliki banyak jalang, aku yakin kau pasti memiliki banyak anak." Siwon mengejek, terkekeh sementara Chanyeol melotot.

"Yah, setidaknya aku punya jalang."

 _Ups._

Siwon melotot kembali dan berkata; "Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa kaulah orang yang mengambil anak dari anak buahku dan ibu anak itu,"

"Tidak sepertimu, aku tidak perlu merebut orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih."

Chen tertawa pelan dan bergumam; "Panas,"

"Kembalikan anakku."

"Dia bukan milikmu." Minsoo berbicara.

Dia telah mengabaikannya, saat para bos sedang berbicara dan saat itulah orang-orang menutup mulutnya. Dia mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia juga bukan milikmu," ujar Chanyeol, "Dia milik Baekhyun dan kau harus mengembalikannya kepada Ma-nya. Lakukan atau aku akan menyatakan perang."

"Kita tidak akan memulai perang hanya karena seorang jalang,"

"Kau ingin memulai perang atas seorang pria yang ingin melindungi miliknya."

"Itu berbeda."

"Aku bersumpah pada bayi dalam kandungan Baekhyun," ia bersumpah, ia bersumpah dengan hal yang paling berharga. "Jika kau tidak mengembalikan anakku padaku, aku pastikan kau mati di sebuah gang sendirian, mengalami perdarahan dan mereka akan menemukan tubuhmu dimakan oleh anjing-anjing liar. Kembalikan anakku."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya," Minsoo mulai, menyeringai. "Tapi aku adalah ayahnya Jungkook."

"Apa?"

"Jadi dia tidak memberitahumu," Choi melanjutkan, "Mungkin dia benar-benar tidak takut padamu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku orang pertama yang melakukan itu pada Baekhyun, dan aku adalah ayah dari anak pertamanya. Anak itu adalah milikku."

"Buktikan itu."

Sebuah dokumen dilemparkan ke kakinya dan Chen membungkuk untuk meraihnya, ia memegangnya di tangannya, membaca bagian luar dokumen itu sebelum membukanya. Tes DNA, tertera di sana.

Minsoo adalah ayah Jungkook.

 _Fuck._

Chen membisikkan berita terkutuk itu untuk Chanyeol, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya marah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya. "Aku akan memberikan apapun dan kau akan memberi izin untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Bisakah kau memberikan Baekhyun padaku?"

Chanyeol melotot, dengan tatapan tajam dan membunuh.

"Biarkan Baekhyun bertemu anaknya."

"Biarkan aku bertemu Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Dengar, kau sialan, aku tidak memberikan penawaran, kau akan membiarkannya bertemu Jungkook atau aku akan menginjak-injakmu seakan kau adalah serangga." Ancam Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," kata Minsoo.

"Katakan di mana dia."

"Rumah Sakit di selatan, milik Choi. Kau tidak boleh ke sana."

"Aku akan mengirim salah satu anak buahku untuk mengawasi. Aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Chanyeol berbalik pergi, dan saat ia sedikit menjauh, dia mendengar orang-orang itu tertawa;

"Salam untuk Baekhyun!"

.

.

"Keluar." Perintah Chanyeol pada Suho begitu dia masuk ke kamar rumah sakit, orang yang duduk dengan Baekhyun, memegang tangannya dan meyakinkannya bahwa Chanyeol akan mendapatkan Jungkook kembali. Suho mematuhinya dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun duduk perlahan, merasakan kemarahan yang memancar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Dia memegang perutnya karena ia berpikir: _"Apakah dia akan dimarahi?"_

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dalam kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika Minsoo adalah ayahnya?"

"A-apa-"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

"A-aku t-tidak-"

"Aku dipermalukan hari ini. Namaku sebagai Phoenix dipermalukan karena suamiku, **jalang** -ku, berbohong padaku dan aku sangat bodoh." Desisnya, suaranya terlalu keras untuk saraf Baekhun.

"Satu-satunya alasan, aku berhenti memukulmu adalah bayi di dalam kandunganmu." Ujarnya membuat Baekhyun menggigil. "Ayo pergi, kita akan pergi."

"T-tapi J-Jungkook-"

"Ayahnya yang membawanya."

"J-Jaehyun di s-sini?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Tidak, tapi Minsoo."

"A-aku tidak m-mengerti..."

"Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh." Perintah Chanyeol kasar, ia berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang meringkuk dan mencoba untuk menjauh. Rahang Baekhyun disambar oleh tangan kasar Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencengkeram tangan suaminya. "Dan aku pikir kau orang yang polos, ternyata kau sama saja seperti mereka."

Baekhyun dilepaskan dengan kasar dan ia merintih pelan karena perlakuan itu. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, apa hubungan Minsoo dengan semua ini? Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan Minsoo sejak pesta itu, saat Chanyeol memberinya cengkeraman yang meninggalkan memar.

"Di m-mana J-Jungkook?" Dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, meskipun masih meringkuk dari pria di hadapannya.

"Dia bersama Minsoo." Chanyeol menyatakan. "Ayo pergi, kita akan pergi."

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Aku bahkan tidak boleh berada di sini." Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap ke depan, "Sehun akan berada di sana dan Zelo juga, Kau terlindungi."

"A-aku bisa m-mengambil-nya k-kembali... B-benarkan?"

"Itu bukan di tanganku." Chanyeol melambaikan tangan. "Jika dia memperbolehkanmu membawanya, maka kau bisa, jika ia mengatakan tidak maka kau tidak bisa."

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengerti sementara pintu mobil sudah dibuka dan ia keluar berjalan menuju pintu rumah sakit dengan Sehun yang membantunya menaiki tangga lalu naik lift, kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan di mana Jungkook tidur dengan memegang mainan boneka sedangkan tangannya terhubung selang IV. Baekhyun merasa hatinya sedikit pecah saat ia melihat, bibir kering dan pecah-pecah anaknya, yang tidak memiliki warna. Sehun undur diri dan Baekhyun ditinggalkan sendirian di dalam ruangan, ia mendekat ke tempat tidur untuk memegang tangan anaknya lembut dan isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Cara anaknya berbaring di tempat tidur, terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Dia masih terisak saat pintu terbuka.

"Hei..." sapa Minsoo sementara Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya, hidungnya merah dan penampilannya acak-acakan.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arahnya perlahan, langkah-langkahnya ragu-ragu tetapi ia tetap melakukannya. Dia mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Minsoo dan meraih tangannya, "D-dia m-mengatakan p-padaku b-bahwa a-aku bisa m-membawa J-Jungkook j-jika kau m-mengizinkan-nya.."

Baekhyun, dengan sangat lambat, menurunkan dirinya, berlutut sementara Minsoo mencoba menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun meraihnya dan memegang tangan itu erat, tatapannya rendah dan suaranya memohon, "K-kumohon... A-aku akan m-melakukan a-apapun..." Dia memohon. "T-tapi b-biarkan a-aku m-membawanya ke r-rumah..."

"Bangunlah, Baekhyun, bangun..." Minsoo mencoba menariknya tapi Baekhyun menolaknya.

"A-apa yang kau i-inginkan? Aku akan m-memberikan a-apapun." Tawar Baekhyun, tangannya melepaskan genggaman Minsoo dan meletakkannya di lantai, menahan dirinya sementara dia bernapas kasar .

"Baekhyun, bangun, ayolah," seru Minsoo ketika dia membantu Baekhyun berdiri, cukup tegas, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun ingin memohon lagi.

"Apa dia menyuruhmu untuk memohon?" Minsoo bertanya, suaranya pelan dan lembut. "Apa dia mengirimkanmu ke sini untuk memohon? Dasar Phoenix, mengirim jalangnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan."

"A-aku t-tidak m-meminta a-apaun... H-hanya s-saja j-jangan b-bawa d-dia, k-kumohon..." ujarnya, suaranya serak dan pecah, ia memegang tangan Minsoo dan meremasnya sementara matanya menangkap sekilas tato yang mengintip dari balik jaketnya. "A-aku a-akan m-memberikan a-apapun, t-tapi k-kembalikan d-dia p-padaku..."

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak bisa." Jawab Minsoo sementara tubuh Baekhyun terisak lagi. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri," katanya sambil mengelus wajah Baekhyun. "Tinggalkan dia, dan datang padaku, maka, kau bisa memiliki Jungkook."

"A-aku t-tidak bisa..." Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku s-sedang h-hamil..." Dia menyatakan seolah Minsoo tidak memahami situasi ini.

"Dia akan melihat bayi itu tapi dia tidak akan hidup denganmu. Kita bisa menjadi keluarga, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah keluarga, bukankah itu yang selalu kau inginkan?" Minsoo bertanya, matanya menatap milik Baekhyun. "Bukankah itu yang selalu kita bicarakan? Untuk memiliki keluarga bersama-sama?"

"A-aku t-tidak bisa... Dia akan m-menyakiti-ku..." katanya sedikit terengah-engah, "D-dia b-bisa m-menyakiti J-Jungkook!"

"Dan dia tidak akan," Minsoo meyakinkan, "Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan menghargaimu dan aku benar-benar akan melakukannya untukmu dan bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganmu. Tinggalkan dia, dan datang kepadaku."

"Kau t-tidak t-tahu t-tentang d-dirinya-"

"Aku tahu, jangan takut, aku berjanji untuk melindungimu."

Baekhyun diam sejenak.

Lalu ia berkata; "Kau a-akan m-mengizinkan-ku u-untuk m-menemuinya, kan...?" Dia bertanya pada Minsoo, sangat berharap.

"Tentu saja," jawab Minsoo lancar, "Kau bebas untuk menemuinya kapanpun yang kau mau dan ketika dia keluar dari rumah sakit, kau bisa datang menemuinya di tempatku, oke? Aku janji, dia mendapatkan perawatan dan makanan terbaik, aku yang akan merawatnya. "

"K-kenapa kau m-melakukan i-ini?"

"Karena aku adalah ayahnya,"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar berita itu. "Apa?"

"Aku melakukan tes DNA, Baekhyun, aku ayahnya."

"T-tapi J-Jaehyun-"

"bukanlah ayahnya sejak awal, anak itu adalah milikku." Jelas Minsoo, "Ingat waktu itu di ruang ganti?"

Baekhyun tersipu lembut dari memori itu tetapi kemudian mengerutkan kening saat ia ingat bahwa ini menjadi terlalu rumit.

Dia berharap bahwa dia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat hyungnya ketika Jaehyun mengusirnya.

Itu sangat sederhana saat ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun tiba di rumah setelah menangis di mobil selama perjalanan tanpa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di bangku dapur, memegang segelas alkohol. Dan dia mengatakan kepada Baekhyun apa yang telah dia pikirkan;

"Ketika kau sudah melahirkan, kita akan bercerai," katanya dingin. "Dan aku bisa menjanjikan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan melihat bayi itu sedikitpun. Begitu dia keluar, kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Tidak akan pernah. Setelah itu, kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Jadi cepatlah dan keluarkan dia segera , karena aku sudah muak denganmu."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Haha apa ini -_-

Kira-kira Minsoo beneran bapaknya Jungkook bukan ya?

Au ah

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	21. TWENTY

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TWENTY -**

 **.**

 _ **Dunia ini terdiri dari predator dan mangsa. Antara yang berburu atau yang diburu.**_

.

.

Hari 1, tanpa Jungkook;

Baekhyun naik ke tempat tidur, berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur. Dia sengaja berlama-lama di dapur, melakukan apa pun yang bisa dilakukan agar ia tidak akan harus bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol lagi setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah diizinkan untuk melihat bayi perempuannya. Dia tidak akan pernah diizinkan untuk memeluknya dan menimangnya sebelum tidur. Dia akan dilarang untuk merawat putrinya sendiri.

Dia sedih. Lebih seperti marah.

Kenapa selalu terjadi padanya? Kenapa semua hal buruk selalu terjadi padanya? Dia bahkan tidak paham pada apapun yang terjadi. Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan anak laki-laki, atau anak perempuannya. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun dari keduanya yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Dia memutuskan bahwa ia merasa jauh lebih baik bersama Jaehyun daripada Chanyeol.

Dia memutuskan bahwa dia marah. Dia memutuskan bahwa ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk hal itu.

Ini cara yang terakhir.

Dia akan melakukan sesuatu, mereka telah mengambil anaknya, dan Chanyeol akan mengambil putrinya, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ditolerir lagi. Dia bisa menahan hujaman keras dan pukulan. Dia bisa menangani tamparan atau paksaan di meja, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Dia tidak akan berpangku tangan jika mereka terus mengatur hidupnya, tidak, tidak lagi.

Dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk hal itu.

 _ **"D-dia a-akan m-menyakitiku..."**_

 _ **"Jika kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan," katanya sambil menaruh botol kecil di tangan Baekhyun. "Dia tidak akan bisa menyakitimu."**_

 _ **"A-aku t-tidak bisa..." Dia keberatan, berusaha untuk mengembalikan botol kecil berisi racun itu, "D-dia s-suamiku..."**_

 _ **"Aku rasa dia tidak melakukan tugasnya untuk merawatmu," balas Minsoo sambil menyerahkan botol itu kembali, "Satu tetes di kopi paginya dan kita akan bisa bersama, kita akhirnya akan bisa membangun keluarga kita sendiri."**_

 _ **Minsoo menangkup wajah kecil itu dan berbisik; "Aku ingin merawatmu, biarkan aku merawatmu."**_

Baekhyun menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi saat Chanyeol sedang menggosok gigi, hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di sekitar pinggulnya. Dia memuntahkan isi perutnya keluar dengan kasar dan terengah-engah. Setelah selesai ia mengguyur toilet dan menutupnya, bergerak untuk duduk di atasnya.

"Ada mobil di luar, gunakan kapanpun kau ingin pergi mengunjungi Jungkook." Jelasnya saat ia mulai mencukur perlahan.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun malah langsung bangkit untuk menyikat gigi dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum menyetrika baju Chanyeol dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Dan saat ia mencoba memperbaiki dasi dan kerah Chanyeol, Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya, meremasnya kuat sehingga Baekhyun merintih kesakitan.

"Kau tidak perlu bertindak sebagai suamiku lagi," perintah Chanyeol. "Kau di sini hanya sebagai seorang _carrier_ dan tidak lebih."

"Ch-Chanyeol-"

"Jangan membantahku." Ujar Chanyeol kejam, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan anak itu dengan lebih keras. Benci, ada nada kebencian dalam suaranya.

"Y Y-" _(gak tau mau ngomong apa cuma "y y-")_ -_-

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan menatap mata Baekhyun, menantangnya untuk menantang otoritasnya. Menantangnya untuk mengatakan sepatah kata lagi dan telapak tangannya yang akan melayang ke wajahnya.

Baekhyun menunduk ke lantai dan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Baguslah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan Baekhyun, dengan kasar, "Pergi buat sarapan daripada berdiri di sini."

Baekhyun mematuhinya.

Dan dengan berat hati dan mata berkaca-kaca, ia memasukkan satu tetes ke dalam kopi Chanyeol dan berbalik untuk meletakkannya di atas meja dengan perlahan. Tangannya yang diangkat tadi adalah sebuah motif.

 _Itu adalah sebuah motif._

Tapi saat Chanyeol masuk ke dapur dan mulai makan dengan tenang, Baekhyun mulai berpikir, ia berpikir tetntang semua hal yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Dari memaksanya di meja, berselingkuh dan membuat memar ditubuhnya. Dia berpikir bagaimana hatinya akan hancur dan remuk. Dia memikirkan hidupnya sebagai pasangan Chanyeol, perjalanan 7 bulan yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang menjadi sangat sedih dan hamil.

Dia kemudian berpikir tentang hal-hal yang baik, ingatan itu berputar dengan gerakan lambat, tidak seperti kenangan buruk tadi. Bagaimana Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan perlahan dan memberinya kecupan yang indah, manis di dahinya di depan altar. Bagaimana Chanyeol memegang tangannya saat mereka bercinta malam itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol membuatnya merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang manusia, bukan sebagai mainan seperti sebelumnya. Bagaimana Chanyeol kadang-kadang akan perlahan-lahan membelainya seakan-akan dirinya adalah kaca yang tipis. Bagaimana Chanyeol membelikan dirinya hadiah pertama yang pernah ia miliki, sebuah kalung cantik dan bagus yang tidak pernah ia lepas. Bagaimana Chanyeol membantunya saat menuruni tangga, atau bagaimana ia membelikan dirinya cokelat ketika ia mulai kehabisan cokelat.

 _Chanyeol kadang-kadang peduli pada dirinya._

Dan saat Chanyeol mengarahkan cangkir itu ke bibirnya, Baekhyun bergrak cepat dan menampik cangkir itu dari tangannya, membuatnya jatuh pecah di lantai.

"Apa-apaan ini?" seru Chanyeol, "Kau benar-benar minta dipukul."

Baekhyun hanya beringsut dan mengeluarkan botol kecil dari saku hoodie-nya, meletakkannya di meja, tepat di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatapnya dan tidak mengangkat pandangannya untuk sementara waktu.

"Apakah ini seperti apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Apa ini racun?"

Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab.

"Jawab aku sialan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol diam, ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk sesaat.

"Baekhyun, Kemari." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah saat-saat yang hening tadi.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan, hati-hati, mengitari meja dapur dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Dia tahu dia akan mendapat tampar-

 _PLAKK!_

Telapak tangan yang membuat kontak dengan pipinya membuat kepalanya tersentak ke kanan. Dia tidak merasa sedih atau terluka, ia merasa lega karena ia bisa mencegah Chanyeol untuk meminumnya. Dia bisa mati, Baekhyun hanya tidak menginginkan itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Nada yang kejam dan kosong bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya.

"M-Minsoo..." Jawabnya jujur.

 _PLAKK!_

Baekhyun berteriak saat tamparan lain mendarat. Baekhyun yakin jika pipinya akan memar, menghitam dan jelek.

"Aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan berani melakukannya lagi."

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu, mengintip melalui poninya untuk melihat ibu Chanyeol di sana. Dia sedang membelakangi Baekhyun sambil berbicara di telepon.

"Ya, Tuan Lee, tentu saja," katanya melalui telepon, suaranya tegas dan profesional tapi masih ramah, seolah-olah dia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan seseorang yang sedang bicara di telepon. "Kami akan berkunjung, aku berjanji kami akan berkunjung setelah Chanyeol menyambut kelahiran bayinya, ya, ya, tentu saja-"

Ia berhenti di pertengahan kalimat saat ia berbalik dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa pintu telah dibuka dan ada memar biru di wajah menantunya. Dia dengan cepat berbicara di telepon, tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, "Aku akan meneleponmu kembali,"

Dia berjalan masuk sementara Baekhyun bergeser untuknya, dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Dia terus menatap Baekhyun saat anak itu membungkuk dan menggumamkan "Halo, Nyonya Park," dengan lembut dan pelan.

Sangat pelan dan sampai nyaris tak terdengar, seakan ia takut untuk menaikkan suaranya.

Dia menelan ludah, dan bertanya dengan ekspresi terluka; "Apa anakku yang melakukan itu?" Dia berjalan ke arahnya, menutup jarak. Dia perlahan-lahan meraih dan menggenggam tangannya.

"D-dia a-aku-aku-" dia tergagap, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menatap wanita itu tepat di matanya setelah ia mencoba untuk meracuni anaknya kemarin.

Dia kemudian mengambil langkah mundur, menarik tangannya dan langsung memegang perutnya, bertanya dengan suaranya yang lemah lembut; "Ch-Chanyeol a-ada di r-ruangannya. M-mungkin a-aku b-bisa m-membuatkanmu s-sesuatu?"

.

.

 _PLAKK!_

Kepala Chanyeol tersentak ke kiri dan kuku ibunya menggores pipinya. Baekhyun tersentak dan meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya lalu memegang perutnya dengan tangan lainnya.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu." Hyejung melotot, suaranya keras dan bibirnya menggeram. Chanyeol tidak bereaksi, ia hanya mengembalikan lehernya ke posisi semula dan menatap ibunya yang jauh lebih pendek.

"Aku tidak mendidikmu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini!" Dia berdecih.

Chanyeol tetap diam. Ibunya mengambil napas dalam-dalam, tangannya bergerak ke atas untuk memegang kepalanya, merasa pusing.

"Baekhyun, bisa tolong beri kami waktu sebentar?"

Baekhyun mematuhinya, ia keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Dia mencoba meracuniku." Jelas Chanyeol, akhirnya berbicara.

"Kau mengancam akan mengambil bayinya!" Teriaknya.

"Itu bukan alasannya untuk mencoba membunuhku," jelas Chanyeol. "Pacarnya yang menyuruhnya meracuniku."

"Kita berdua tahu itu tidak benar! Dia tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu! Tapi kau mengancam akan mengambil bayinya di saat ia kehilangan seorang putra!" Dia berteriak, marah. "Dan bukannya mencoba menemukan cara untuk membawa Jungkook kembali, kau malah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia tidak akan melihat bayinya!"

"Dia pantas-"

 _PLAKK!_

"Tidak ada seorang ibu yang ingin bayinya dibawa pergi."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Aku mengatakan kepadamu untuk menjaganya dengan baik." Ujarnya, suaranya sedikit serak. "Aku mengatakan kepadamu untuk memperlakukannya dengan baik. Aku mengatakan kepadamu untuk menghargainya karena kau tidak bisa menemukan seseorang seperti dirinya di mana saja. Aku mengatakan kepadamu-"

Dia berhenti sambil terisak dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku mengatakan kepadamu untuk tidak menjadi seperti ayahmu." Dia menghela napas, air matanya jatuh dan tubuhnya bergetar sedikit sebelum ia duduk di sofa.

"Aku bukanlah ayahku."

"Benarkah, Chanyeol? Karena Baekhyun terlihat sama sepertiku ketika aku hamil." Dia menyerang, suaranya sangat serius tetapi lelah. "Dengan wajahnya yang terdapat memar hitam dan biru."

Dada Chanyeol menegang tiba-tiba, ia merasa tercekik mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Aku mendidikmu untuk tidak pernah meletakkan tanganmu pada orang-orang yang jauh lebih lemah. Aku mengatakan kepadamu bahwa mereka tidak akan memaafkanmu. Aku bilang bahwa perasaan terburuk di dunia adalah merasa dikuasai. Tidak berguna. Tidak berdaya. Itu adalah gambaran bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, kau harus berhenti memukulinya."

"Kau bisa saja kehilangan diriku hari ini karena dia." Ujar Chanyeol, suaranya kosong. "Dan kau masih membelanya."

Dia tetap diam sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya, tatapannya sangat serius dan suaranya terdengar penuh arti .

"Salah satu ancaman ayahmu yang paling kreatif adalah bahwa dia akan membawamu pergi jika aku meninggalkannya." Ujarnya.

"Jika ada orang yang mencoba untuk mengambilmu, aku akan melakukan apapun sampai aku bisa mendapatkanmu kembali dalam pelukanku."

.

.

"M-maaf a-aku t-tidak t-tahu kau a-akan d-datang..." Baekhyun meminta maaf sambil meletakkan nampan berisi secangkir teh di atas meja, "A-aku p-pasti b-bisa m-menyiapkan s-sesuatu... "

"Tak apa, sungguh." Ujar Hyejung sambil meraih Baekhyun perlahan, "Kemarilah, aku ingin sebuah pelukan dari menantuku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan perlahan duduk di sampingnya, ia melingkarkan tangannya dengan lembut dan memeluknya. Dia selalu menikmati kehangatan seperti ini. Setiap kali dia datang berkunjung, dia selalu membawa sesuatu untuk Jungkook dan membawa permen untuk Baekhyun ketika ia tahu jika Baekhyun menyukai sesuatu yang manis. Ia juga selalu memberinya salah satu pelukan keibuan yang jarang ia dapatkan. Dia akan memanjakannya di dalam pelukannya, membiarkannya meringkuk perlahan dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dia seperti seorang ibu.

Baekhyun iri dengan Chanyeol. Karena ia memiliki ibu yang baik, menakjubkan dan penuh kasih sayang.

Jadi ia menikmati kehangatan yang jarang ia dapatkan.

"Apa kau terluka di bagian lain?" Tanyanya sambil membelai rambutnya.

Dia menggeleng.

"Apa kau sudah mengobati memarmu?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Kita akan mengobatinya, hmm?" rayunya, "Kita masih memiliki janji dengan dokter, jangan sampai kita terlambat."

"A-aku t-tidak a-akan p-pergi..." serunya tiba-tiba, suaranya begitu pelan, serak, sangat... memalukan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ch-Chanyeol b-berkata j-jika-"

"Tidak, tidak," sela Hyejung. "Chanyeol ingin kau pergi, dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk menemanimu."

"T-tapi-"

"Kau bisa pergi, Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol bergaung membuat dua orang itu berbalik, melihatnya bersandar di dinding, matanya dingin dan tajam tapi entah bagaimana masih terkendali. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang melayangkan tampran keras yang membuatnya jatuh ke lantai. "Kau bisa mengunjungi Jungkook setelah itu."

Seluruh sikap Baekhyun berubah karena kehadiran Chanyeol. Dia menarik dirinya dari lengan Hyejung dan kepalanya menunduk ke lantai, bahunya menegang dan tangannya menjalin satu sama lain membentuk simpul yang kuat. Dia takut, ya, tapi bukan takut karena Chanyeol sudah memukulnya, tapi takut karena Chanyeol belum selesai dengan hukumannya.

Dia mencoba untuk membunuh suaminya.

Baginya, dia pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk dari tamparan.

"T-terima k-kasih..." Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lembut dan pelan.

.

.

"Kau ingin memberitahuku, bahwa aku seorang Oh?" Sehun bertanya terengah-engah.

Ibunya mengangguk.

"Yah, sudah jelas kau gila." Ucap Sehun, suaranya mengejek, dan sarkastik.

"Aku tidak gila." Jawabnya. "Apa kau tidak bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini? Ayahmu yang mengirim mobil."

"Jangan katakan itu." Ia memperingatkan. "Ayahku adalah seorang penjahat pemabuk yang meninggalkan kita."

"Tidak, ayahmu adalah-"

"Tidak! Berhenti berbohong padaku!" Sehun berteriak sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Luhan dengan cepat berusaha menenangkannya. "Kau mengusirku! Kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia meninggalkanmu! Dan kau meninggalkanku di jalanan! Sendiri!"

"Dia menunggumu," katanya. "Dia tidak memiliki anak, ia menginginkanmu menjadi ahli warisnya, kau perlu bertemu dengannya."

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku!"

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mengambil kelas yoga? Itu akan meredakan stres." Dokter itu tersenyum, sebelum dia tutup mulut melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan bagaimana Dr. Yixing melotot padanya, sehingga jelas bahwa dia seharusnya tidak terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Aku dan menantuku berencana untuk melakukannya bersama," Nyonya Park menjawab untuknya, memegang tangannya erat-erat, menenangkannya. "Dia menungguku sampai aku kembali ke Seoul."

"Itu bagus!" Dia tersenyum riang, berseri-seri. "Tuan Park harus bergabung juga!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya.

"Kau telah kehilangan berat badan, kau terlalu kurus." Ujarnya, menasihati. "Kau membutuhkan lebih banyak makanan. Apa kau selalu meminum vitaminmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Yah, makanlah lebih banyak." Dia memerintahkan dengan lembut. "Tubuhmu juga kekurangan gizi. Kau perlu kekuatan lebih untuk mendorong bayimu keluar!" Serunya riang dan dia tersenyum.

Baekhyun merasa tidak bisa fokus di akhir sesi. Semua yang ia pikirkan adalah bahwa ia diizinkan untuk pergi mengunjungi Jungkook dan ia sangat berterima kasih karena ia diizinkan untuk berkunjung.

Dia hanya berharap dia tidak harus berurusan dengan paparazi setiap kali dia pergi keluar. Seperti suara klik, cahaya kamera dan teriakan mereka bukanlah bagian dari hidupnya. Dia begitu terkejut bagaimana ibu Chanyeol itu begitu alami dengan segala sesuatu. Dia akan menutupi wajahnya dari cahaya kamera dan dia akan memegang tangannya. Nah, cahaya kamera itu tidak mengganggu lagi setelah ia memberikan Baekhyun kacamata hitam besar yang bertengger di wajahnya yang ditutupi make up dan masker hitam.

Paparazzi itu sangat kasar dan sangat keras. Pertanyaan yang mereka tanyakan bisa digolongkan termasuk di antara lucu dan sangat ofensif.

Dan tentu saja, dokter yang-terlalu-ceria mengganggu pikirannya dengan menepuk bahunya dan memperingatkan dirinya lagi tentang berat badannya. Dia terlalu kurus.

.

.

 **"Dia mencoba meracunimu?"** Suara Kris terdengar dari telepon.

"Ya,"

 **"Aku rasa kita tidak bisa mempercayainya lagi."** Ujar Kris dan Chanyeol menghela napasnya, mengetahui hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

 **"Dia mencoba meracunimu. Kau bisa saja mati."**

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya jalan." Chanyeol membela, meskipun tadi ia menghukum Baekhyun dan memperlakukannya dengan buruk, dia masih membela Baekhyun. Tapi mungkin karena ia tahu konsekuensi yang akan Baekhyun hadapi jika Wu mencurigainya sebagai seorang anggota yang tidak setia. Dia sudah dikabarkan menjadi mama seorang anak dari salah satu anggota Choi, jadi dia tidak bisa mengambil risiko mengatakan hal buruk tentang Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitinya, kecuali dirinya tentunya.

 **"Dia mencoba untuk membunuhmu, Chanyeol. Ini bukanlah salah satu dari amukan Luhan."** Kris berpendapat, suaranya marah dan sangat khawatir. **"Dia sudah merusak reputasimu. Jalang itu sudah di luar kendali."**

"Aku bisa menanganinya, oke?"

 **"Tidak, tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak baik-baik saja sialan."** bentak Kris sebelum ada helaan napas di sisi lain. **"Apa ada orang lain yang tahu?"**

"Aku, kau, ibuku dan Baekhyun."

 **"Baiklah. Biarkan tetap seperti itu."**

"...Dan Minsoo."

 **"The fuck, Chanyeol?"** bentak Kris sekali lagi, kasar. **"Kau tidak bisa mencegah suamimu untuk bercinta dengan Choi terkutuk itu?"**

"Mereka tidak bercinta,"

 **"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"**

"Jangan menjelaskan padaku bagaimana aku harus menangani suamiku di ranjang, oke?"

 **"Bukan itu ingin aku katakan."** Ujar Kris, menyangkal. **"Aku bilang ini waktunya untuk mendapatkan suami baru. Seorang jalang yang berkualitas."**

"Dia sedang mengandung bayiku," ucap Chanyeol.

 **"Bagaimana kau tahu itu bayimu?"**

"Itu milikku. Aku tahu dia milikku."

 **"Bagaimana kau-"**

"Karena aku menyetubuhinya di mejaku! Karena dia bahkan tidak bisa mengambil satu langkahpun untuk keluar dari rumahku kecuali bersama salah satu anak buahku! Jadi jangan bilang padaku jika itu bukan milikku, karena dia milikku."

 **"Chanyeol, tenanglah. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."**

Chanyeol menghela napas, meredakan kemarahannya sambil memijat jembatan hidungnya. Dia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa dia marah setiap kali ada orang berbicara tentang orang lain yang menyentuh Baekhyun. Memikirkannya saja, menjijikkan.

 **"Dengar, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kudengar."** kata Kris. **"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum ini keluar kendali. Entah kau mendapatkan jalang baru yang benar-benar akan menghargaimu atau kau harus segera menemukan cara untuk membunuh si Choi itu."**

"Mengerti. Bye."

Dan dia menutup teleponnya.

"Kau benar-benar harus memeriksa Baekhyun di media sosial." Suara Chen tiba-tiba terdengar. Dia sedang tidur di ruang belakang yang ada di kantor Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun bahkan tidak memiliki telepon." Chanyeol menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak, tidak," kata Chen sambil berjalan di belakang Chanyeol dan meletakkan iPad di atas meja, bersandar pada Chanyeol dari belakang. "Lihatlah,"

Chanyeol menyentuh IPad itu dan ia melihat gambar di internet di mana Baekhyun dan ibunya berjalan bergandengan tangan, pertama di wilayah Wu, ke rumah sakit di mana Baekhyun melakukan cek up. Baekhyun memakai masker hitam dan kacamata hitam yang ternyata milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengenakan jeans dan hoodie yang tidak sepenuhnya menyamarkan perut besarnya. Perutnya yang buncit terlihat menjadi lebih kecil dan tapi tetap terlihat.

Apa yang membuat Chanyeol marah adalah video saat Baekhyun akan masuk ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi anaknya tetapi dalam perjalanan dari tempat parkir ke pintu gerbang, dia terpojok lagi, oleh fotografer. Ibunya tidak diperkenankan memasuki wilayah Choi dan Chanyeol tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengirim terlalu banyak pengawal dengan Baekhyun jadi hanya ada pengawal biasa sedangkan Tao dan Zelo bersama Jungkook.

Baekhyun sempat jatuh dua kali saat berusaha masuk. Di mana ia selalu terlihat kesulitan untuk bangun.

"Video ini sudah tersebar ke mana-mana." Seru Chen, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. "Suamimu lebih populer darimu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditanyakan padanya sangat menakjubkan. Semua orang bertanya tentang kau dan Jooyoung."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka mengatakan jika dia adalah selingkuhanmu."

"Bukankah dia sudah bertunangan?"

"Yah, aku sudah menikah. Apa itu menghentikanku? Tidak."

"Kau bukan milikku."

"Tapi aku salah satu hal yang kau dan Kris miliki."

"Kita perlu melakukan sesuatu pada para fotografer terkutuk itu." Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Nah, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mendapatkan Jungkook kembali ke Wu daripada mengadu di sini seperti seorang jalang?"

"Hati-hati, Chen, aku sedang tidak mood."

Chen membungkuk dan mencium pipinya dengan cepat dan berseru; "Kau tidak pernah dalam mood yang baik."

.

.

"Hei..." sapa Minsoo sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Baekhyun duduk di samping tempat tidur, memegang tangan anaknya setelah ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar ia tertidur.

Kepala Baekhyun tersentak ke arahnya dan matanya langsung berair. "L-lima m-menit l-lagi... A-aku j-janji..."

"Tidak, ...Nikmati waktumu, oke." Minsoo meyakinkan sambil berjalan ke sofa di samping dinding.

Baekhyun. Menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit dan kembali menatap Jungkook yang sedang tidur. Dia membungkuk dan mencium tangan anaknya sekali lagi, meletakkan kepalanya di tangan si kecil. Hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan anaknya.

"Dokter mengatakan bahwa dia bisa pulang besok." Minsoo memberi informasi.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum ia berpaling ke arah Minsoo lagi.

"Kau a-akan t-tetap m-mengizinkanku u-untuk m-menemuinya... kan?"

"Tentu saja, kapan pun yang kau mau."

.

.

Pada saat Baekhyun sampai di rumah, ia sangat kelelahan. Dia berbaring di tempat tidur setelah membuat makan malam untuk Chanyeol dan ia segera jatuh tertidur.

Dia bangun sekitar jam 4 pagi dan memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang dia makan. Dia tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Dia terus-menerus muntah. Dan ia terus terengah-engah dan itu tidak baik-baik saja. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia tidak merasa baik-baik saja.

Seperti saat ia mengalami pendarahan di tempat kerja saat ia mengandung Jungkook.

Dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit dan terus merasakannya, dia menjadi semakin panik. Napasnya memburu menjadi lebih histeris dan panik. Dia memegang perutnya dan berusaha berjalan ke kamar tidur lagi untuk berbaring tapi ia malah jatuh ke lantai dan merasakan gelombang rasa sakit, tidak terlalu sakit, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya panik.

Saat itulah ia berteriak; "Chanyeol!"

Rasanya sangat lega, memiliki seseorang yang bisa untuk dimintai tolong. Tidak peduli seberapa keras dia memukulnya, tidak peduli berapa banyak mereka berjuang bersama-sama, ia masih bisa berteriak memanggilnya.

Dan Chanyeol pasti tetap akan datang.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Chanyeol bergegas ke kamar mandi, hanya mengenakan boxer dan bertelanjang dada, dengan rambut yang berantakan.

"T-tolong aku..." Dia tersedak saat Chanyeol membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Di mana kau terluka?" Chanyeol bertanya buru-buru.

"Aku t-takut..."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dan meninggalkan dirinya. Baekhyun menangis lebih keras melihat bagaimana Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mungkin dia benar-benar tidak memiliki siapa pun untuk dimintai tolong. Saat ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkannya di sana, Chanyeol kembali dengan pakaian lengkap dan telepon di telinganya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menemukannya di lantai," Chanyeol berbicara di telepon sambil memakaikan jubah panjang pada Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Yeah, oke, kami akan segera ke sana."

Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dan perlahan-lahan mengulurkan lengannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Dia mencoba mengangkatnya, dengan gaya pengantin sebelum ia berhenti karena melihat bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun yang begitu hancur.

"Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa aku perlu memanggil ambulans?"

"T-tidak, h-hanya t-tolong a-aku..." Baekhyun merintih dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menariknya dan mengangkatnya lalu bergegas membawanya ke pintu sementara Baekhyun memeluk lehernya erat-erat.

"Aku bersamamu. Aku bersamamu." Chanyeol bergumam sambil menempatkannya di kursi depan.

Dia berlari ke kursi lain dan masuk, membanting pintu dan segera melesat melalui jalanan.

Baekhyun merintih setiap beberapa saat dan Chanyeol mencoba menenangkannya seperti yang Lay perintahkan. Lay mengatakan kepadanya untuk tetap tenang. Tetap peduli tapi tenang karena jika ia panik, Baekhyun akan menjadi semakin panik.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja," Chanyeol berbicara di telepon. "Hanya karena stres. Dia tidak mengalami pendarahan."

 **"Apa kau yakin kau tidak membutuhkanku di sana?"** tanya Hyejung.

"Tidak, dia sedang istirahat sekarang." Jawabnya. "Mereka mengatakan kepadaku jika dia stres dan terlalu kurus."

 **"Yah, kesalahan siapa itu?"**

"Kesalahanku, aku tahu."

 **"Baiklah. Sekarang pergi temani suamimu."**

"Baik,"

 **"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan ke sana besok pagi. Bye."**

"Bye,"

Dan Chanyeol menutupnya lalu berbalik dan menyeringai.

"Kau tidak diizinkan di sini."

Minsoo mengejek sambil tetap berjalan ke depan.

"Kaulah yang membuatnya masuk ke rumah sakit sialan."

"Kau berada di wilayahku." Ujar Chanyeol saat ia berdiri di hadapan Minsoo, sebuah tangan keras berada di bahunya, menghentikannya untuk bergerak maju. "Satu langkah lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu."

"Lepaskan tangan sialanmu dariku."

"Aku akan-"

Ada sebuah deheman dan mereka berdua berbalik ke sumber suara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di ruanganku, Tuan-tuan?" Yixing berbicara dengan sopan. Memberi mereka berdua sebuah peringatan, tentang perkelahian di rumah sakit.

Kedua orang itu mengikutinya, memelototi satu sama lain dan tangan mereka mengepal.

Dan saat Yixing menutup pintu, ia memerintahkan; "Duduklah, kita memiliki banyak hal untuk dibahas."

Mereka berdua melakukan seperti apa yang perintahkan dan Yixing duduk tepat di tengah, di belakang mejanya dan mulai.

"Baekhyun terabaikan, kekurangan gizi dan kalian berdua berkelahi seperti anak-anak." Ujarnya. "Baekhyun sedang hamil 5 bulan, dia membutuhkan kasih sayang. Kalian berdua telah menciptakan sebuah lingkungan yang menyebabkan ia begitu tertekan, hormonnya bergejolak. Kejadian ini disebabkan oleh masalah antargeng, yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun."

"Tentu ada hubungannya. Jungkook adalah-"

"Kau ingin memberitahuku bahwa jika Baekhyun menikah dengan orang lain, kau bisa mengambil anak itu dari ibunya dengan cara seperti itu?" Dia bertanya dan karena Minsoo tidak menjawab, dia berkata lagi; "Pastinya."

"Biarkan Jungkook bersama ibunya. Berhenti berkelahi di depannya dan melibatkannya pada sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti." Dia memerintahkan pada Minsoo sebelum beralih ke Chanyeol; "Dan aku bersumpah, jika aku melihat memar lain di tubuhnya, aku akan menelepon layanan sosial. Berhenti memukulinya."

"Sekarang, Tuan Bang, jika kau ingin menjenguknya, kau dapat berkunjung di pagi hari. Jam besuk sudah berakhir. Bawa dirimu keluar dari rumah sakitku."

Minsoo menggerutu dan berjalan pergi.

Yixing menatap Chanyeol dan melotot.

"Dia tidak makan selama hampir dua hari. Dia kurang tidur. Dia mengalami dehidrasi. Dan biar kutebak, kau juga tidak mengurusinya sampai ia berada di kamar tidur kan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Jika kau tidak tidak segera sadar, aku akan membuatmu sadar dengan paksa."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Maaf ya kalo update-nya udah gak selalu dua hari sekali, mungkin penulis aslinya lagi sibuk

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review (reviewnya udah mau sampe 1k, followers & fav udah 320+, makasih banyak :D)

See ya~


	22. TWENTY ONE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TWENTY ONE -**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun sadar, ia sedang berada di ranjang rumah sakit.

Tangannya bergerak ke perutnya dengan cepat, seakan ingin memastikan kalau bayinya masih ada.

Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan melihat Chanyeol bicara di telepon.

"H-hai..."

"Hei..."

"B-berapa l-lama a-aku t-telah t-tertidur?"

"Hanya satu malam. Kau membuatku cukup ketakutan, Baekhyun."

"M-maaf..."

"Aku tidak memarahimu," ujar Chanyeol sebelum ia bicara lagi; "Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia malah mencoba untuk duduk dan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya, wajahnya mengernyit karena sedikit rasa sakit pada tulang punggungnya.

"A-apa yang t-terjadi...?" Dia bertanya malu-malu.

"Hormonmu bergejolak." Chanyeol menjelaskan, "Kau tidak tercukupi, dalam makanan."

"Dan di ranjang,"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu dan membelai perutnya dengan lembut, tidak ingin mendiskusikan kebutuhannya dengan orang yang hampir dibunuhnya. Dia tidak memiliki muka untuk meminta kenikmatan karena ia sudah mencoba membunuh suaminya yang telah menyediakan atap di atas kepala anaknya.

Dan saat itu perawat datang, mengganggu percakapan mereka, dia membungkuk dan meletakkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun lalu mengganti IV-nya. Dia membungkuk lagi dan undur diri, membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Makanlah," perintah Chanyeol sambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku t-tidak l-lapar..." seru Baekhyun sebelum ia bertanya dengan buru-buru dan dengan penuh harap; "B-bisakah aku m-mengunjungi J-Jungkook h-hari ini?"

Itu adalah contoh bagaimana stres-nya dirinya karena anaknya pergi dan itu memengaruhi kesehatannya. Dia tidak bisa mengkhawatirkan apa pun kecuali anaknya, apakah anaknya sudah makan, apakah dia merasa hangat atau kedinginan, apakah dia senang, atau sedih, atau malah menangis karena mamanya.

"Makan,"

"K-kumohon," Baekhyun memohon.

"Makan, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memerintahkan lebih tegas, "Dokter menyuruhmu tetap berada di sini, malam ini untuk pengawasan."

"T-tapi-"

"Tapi apa Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terusik, suaranya keras dan berwibawa. "Kau terus mengabaikan kesehatanmu dan itu berarti kau mengabaikan bayi di dalam kandunganmu juga. Apa kau lupa kalau kau sedang hamil?"

Baekhyun bergumam; "L-lagi p-pula aku t-tidak a-akan m-melihatnya n-nanti..." dengan pelan, sehingga nyaris tak terdengar, Chanyeol juga hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi dia tetap mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

Saat itu Baekhyun langsung menyadari apa yang sudah ia katakan. Shit. Dia menatap mata Chanyeol lagi dan merintih; "T-tolong j-jangan p-pukul a-aku..."

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu." seru Chanyeol.

"Dan," Chanyeol memulai lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak akan mengambil bayimu. Aku menyesal telah mengatakan itu."

"B-benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengaduh keras, dengan mulut terbuka dan mata tertutup.

"Apa? Apa? Mana yang sakit? Baekhyun," Chanyeol buru-buru bertanya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba melemparkan dirinya ke tubuh Chanyeol dan berterimakasih padanya. "Te-terima kasih! Terima k-kasih b-banyak..." Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Chanyeol, ingin memeluknya sementara Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghentikan Baekhyun tanpa menyakitinya karena tangannya masih terhubung dengan selang IV.

"Oke, sayang, sayang, kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, hati-hati," Chanyeol memperingatkannya sambil perlahan-lahan pindah duduk di samping Baekhyun, untuk memeluknya tapi tanpa risiko menyakitinya. Baekhyun segera mencoba untuk tenggelam dalam pelukannya, seperti anak kucing dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dan, ia benar-benar tersenyum. "Kenapa kau menangis? Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja."

"Kau s-sangat b-baik p-padaku... B-bahkan s-setelah a-apa yang aku l-lakukan..." Baekhyun terisak.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dan berkata; "Yah, kau tidak membiarkanku meminumnya, kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pada dada bidang pria yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak mati. Jadi ayo kita, berpura-pura bahwa kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi." seru Chanyeol. "Tapi kau harus berjanji bahwa jika ada orang lain yang mencoba untuk memberikan sesuatu padamu dan menyuruhmu untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kopiku, kau harus menunjukkannya padaku terlebih dulu. Oke?"

"A-aku j-janji... Aku a-akan m-menurut..."

"Kau selalu menurut." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mencium lembut rambut anak itu. "Kau selalu menurut padaku."

"A-aku j-janji... N-nanti, s-setelah a-aku s-sudah m-melahirkan, aku a-akan m-memberikanmu a-anak l-laki-laki. A-aku j-janji."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru," seru Chanyeol, suaranya mantap sambil membelai punggung bawah Baekhyun, ia suka bagaimana Baekhyun terasa begitu kecil di dalam pelukannya. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kau bisa memberiku anak laki-laki saat kau siap."

"A-aku s-siap..." kata Baekhyun, menarik lehernya, menatap Chanyeol. "S-segera, s-setelah aku m-melahirkan..." Dia mengatakan itu seolah-olah dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan kawalan. Karena jika ia mendapatkan kawalan, itu akan menjadi lebih mudah, karena Chanyeol pasti sudah tidak menginginkan anak perempuan lagi.

"Dengar, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mulai dengan perlahan. "Kau bukan pembuat bayi yang akan terus mengandung untuk memberikan sebanyak-banyaknya putra selama yang kau bisa. Aku tidak menginginkan itu."

"T-tapi a-aku b-bisa, a-aku bisa, a-aku a-akan-"

"Baekhyun, tidak." Potong Chanyeol. "Aku tidak menginginkan itu, aku ingin kau memberiku anak, karena kemauanmu sendiri. Aku ingin kau tidak mempedulikan jenis kelaminnya. Selama mereka adalah milikku."

Baekhyun menyerah saat mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Dan aku tetap menganggap Jungkook sebagai anakku." Ujar Chanyeol "Mereka akan menjadi anak-anakku, dalam perlindunganku dan mereka akan sama-sama mendapatkan kasih sayangku, baik laki-laki, perempuan, _Carrier_ atau dominan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan semakin tenggelam ke dalam kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol, dia hanya ingin merasa aman.

Ini membingungkan Baekhyun, seberapa banyak Chanyeol menyakitinya tapi dia masih memiliki dada yang paling aman.

Sama seperti Minsoo dulu.

Dulu, _masa lalu._

.

.

"Aku akan menghadiri rapat dan harus menandatangani beberapa dokumen, aku akan segera kembali, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengambil menggigit cokelat yang ia terima dari salah satu anak buah Chanyeol yang ia bahkan tidak ingat siapa namanya. Dia tidak tahu siapa pun kecuali Tao dan Zelo karena mereka selalu bersamanya.

"Bisakah seseorang memberinya sesuatu untuk dimakan," Chanyeol mengerang saat Chen menjawab; "Sedang dalam perjalanan," dan Chanyeol mengatakan; "Sesuatu yang bukan kue cokelat,"

Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ia berbisik kepadanya; "Makan makanan yang bergizi dulu, lalu kau bisa makan cokelat sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

"Benar," kata Chen lalu dengan cepat memindahkan laptop dari pangkuannya dan membuat panggilan lalu mulai untuk memesan makanan dari restoran mewah, "Aku sudah memesannya." Lapornya pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, dengar," Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekatinya, "Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini. Aku tahu kau seharusnya beristirahat tapi kau harus ikut bersamaku, masalah bisnis. Apa kau akan sanggup?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Apa pun untuk Chanyeol.

"Ke m-mana...?" Baekhyun bertanya tapi tidak yakin dia boleh menanyakan hal itu.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan seseorang,"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu ini kejam, tapi,"

"Kita akan bertemu Jaehyun."

.

.

Chanyeol perlahan membantu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan, sangat lambat dan bertanya; "Kau baik-baik saja? Bisakah kau berjalan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan mencoba berjalan tapi masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol untuk berjaga-jaga. Agar dia tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Perlahan-lahan, kita tidak perlu terburu-buru." Ujar Chanyeol lalu ia mengerang saat telepon berdering untuk keenam kalinya dalam setengah jam. Zelo meraih pinggang dan tangan Baekhyun membantunya berjalan melalui lorong.

"Apa maksudmu dia dipindahkan?" Chanyeol bertanya kasar ke telepon; "Ke mana mereka membawanya, Tao, aku tidak mengirimmu ke sana hanya untuk memberitahuku, aku tidak mau tahu. Pergi cari dia."

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang seakan-akan memiliki uap yang keluar dari telinganya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bicara dengannya, dia mungkin sedang marah.

"Apa maksudmu dia tidak mau memberitahumu? Ke mana anakku pergi? Jawab aku!"

"A-apa..." Baekhyun berhenti berjalan saat ia mendengar Chanyeol berbicara tentang Jungkook.

"Bajingan itu." Chanyeol bergumam.

"K-kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Minsoo membawa Jungkook pergi, lagi." Chanyeol buru-buru menjelaskan, mengetik sesuatu di ponseknya lagi.

"T-tapi J-Jungkook b-boleh k-keluar h-hari ini..."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"M-Minsoo..."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar sambil menekan sebuah nomor lagi; "Dengar, dia berada ke wilayah Choi, di dalam, minta perizinan terlebih dulu sebelum pergi. Dia ada di rumah Bang."

.

.

Baekhyun dipandu ke kursi di dalam rumah besar dan mewah ini. Dia bertanya di mana mereka berada dan Chanyeol menjawab bahwa mereka berada di rumah masa kecilnya. Ini adalah mansion Park. Dia bertanya di mana ibu dan ayahnya dan Chanyeol menjawab lagi, bahwa ibunya tidak tinggal di sini dan ayahnya sedang ke luar negeri, pergi bulan madu dengan istrinya yang ke-8 dan Chen mengoreksi; "9," sambil mengetik di ponselnya.

Baekhyun menjadi sedikit tenang dan berpikir tentang pertemuan dengan ayah dari anaknya.

 _Jeon Jaehyun._

Dan saat Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya di dalam ruang-baca-yang-terlalu-besar ini. Tempat itu hampir seperti perpustakaan tapi dengan meja yang sangat besar di tengah dan struktur klasik sehingga terlihat seperti salah satu rumah mafia.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, Zelo datang, menyeret Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat marah di kerahnya dan melemparkannya di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol merayap ke pahanya, meremasnya sedikit. Entah itu untuk menenangkannya atau untuk mengklaim miliknya di depan Jaehyun yang matanya terpaku pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Jaehyun tampak diam saja sehingga Chanyeol membuat kontak mata dengan Zelo dan ia pun memukul preman itu di bagian belakang kepalanya untuk menyadarkannya. Jaehyun mundur dan berbalik untuk memelototi Zelo yang menyeringai, ia selalu ingin melakukan itu. Perlahan, Jaehyun membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol dan menyapanya; "Phoenix,"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum Zelo memukul kepala Jaehyun lagi.

 _"The fuck?"_ gumam Jaehyun lagi menatap Zelo yang menyeringai, sepertinya ia begitu menikmatinya.

"Sapa pasangan pemimpinmu." Perintah Zelo, suaranya terdengar profesional dan wajahnya terlihat benar-benar puas.

Jaehyun berpaling ke arah Baekhyun yang meletakkan tangannya di atas perut buncitnya, dan matanya menatap Jaehyun. Jaehyun menelan ludahnya, sangat jijik sebelum ia perlahan-lahan, dengan hati-hati menurunkan pandangannya dan menunduk lalu menyapanya; "Tuan Park."

Baekhyun hanya menelan ludah, cukup terdengar dan Jaehyun menyeringai melihat pandangan Baekhyun sudah turun ke pangkuannya. Bahasa tubuhnya berubah karena perhatian Jaehyun terfokus kepadanya, Jaehyun hampir merasa bangga bahwa bahkan dengan Phoenix di sini, Baekhyun masih tetap lebih takut kepadanya.

Chanyeol melihat seringaian puas itu dan ia ingin menghapusnya sehingga Zelo memutar tubuh Jaehyun dan melayangkan pukulan pertama. Baekhyun terkejut dan tersentak di kursinya sementara Chanyeol terus membuatnya diam di tempat dengan tangannya yang berada di pahanya. Dan saat pukulan ketiga mendarat, Jaehyun mulai meneteskan darah, Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

Zelo membuat Jaehyun berlutut sementara Jaehyun meludahkan darahnya.

"Sekarang, begini lebih baik." seru Chanyeol begitu pula Chen di belakangnya bersorak gembira.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku sudah pindah dari Seoul, aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan." Jaehyun bertanya, menatap Chanyeol hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di kepala lagi.

"Nah, melihatmu seperti ini membuatku senang," kata Chanyeol. "Tapi itu bukanlah alasan kenapa kau di sini."

Baekhyun menyaksikan suaminya mempermalukan mantan kekasihnya dan memastikan untuk mendapatkan kesenangan dari semua perlakuan itu.

"Kau di sini karena anak buah Choi mengklaim Jungkook sebagai anaknya."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Yah, bukankah kau ayahnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Jaehyun bertanya, nadanya sinis. "Sesering itukah ia melacur?"

Zelo mulai memukulinya lagi, satu tendangan keras ke perut dengan lututnya. Dan membuatnya berlutut lagi sementara Baekhyun duduk diam dan begitu ketakutan, dia menggumamkan kata 'berhenti' dengan pelan sebanyak dua kali tapi Chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya dan Zelo bahkan tidak mendengarnya.

"Jangan menantangku. Tidak akan membuahkan hasil." Ujar Chanyeol. "Jawab pertanyaan itu."

"Aku memang ayahnya. Kenapa? Kau akan membunuhku?"

"Bicaralah dengan sopan, kotoran." Ujar Zelo sambil menyenggol Jaehyun dengan kakinya.

"Dia tetap akan membunuhku,"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Seru Chanyeol sebelum menyeringai, "Setidaknya, tidak di depan Baekhyun. Dia sangat sensitif, aku tidak suka membuatnya sedih."

"Karena kau ayahnya, aku perlu tes DNA untuk membuktikannya." Ujar Chanyeol sementara Zelo meraih dan menarik rambut hitam berkilau milik Jaehyun lalu mencabutnya kasar, sehingga Jaehyun mengerang.

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Choi?" Jaehyun memprovokasi.

"Jika kau melakukannya,"

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu. Keras dan lambat. Aku akan mengulitimu dengan perlahan dan merobek segala sesuatu yang membuatmu terlihat seperti manusia, aku akan memastikan setiap organ di tubuhmu rusak dan kau memohon belas kasihan padaku, aku akan tertawa dan terus tertawa sampai aku membuatmu berharap kau tidak pernah lahir ke dunia ini. "

Nah, itu ancaman yang membuat Baekhyun menggigil di kursinya.

.

.

"Kau seorang Oh."

"Aku bukan."

"Kau suka atau tidak, kau satu-satunya anakku, dan ahli waris."

"Namaku Sehun. Hanya Sehun. Aku anjing penjaga Wu dan seorang rapper." Sehun geram. "Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengklaim diriku sebagai anakmu karena kau bukanlah ayahku."

"Kau adalah Oh." Tuan Oh berpendapat. "Namamu Oh Sehun. Di dalam hukum, kau adalah pewaris sahku dan aku menuntut rasa hormat."

"Kau bukan ayahku. Aku yakin ada semacam kesalahpahaman. Aku Wu."

"Kau Oh," kata Tuan Oh sambil melempar sebuah dokumen ke meja di depan Sehun.

"Kau milikku. Aku ingin kau segera berkemas. Besok aku akan mengirimkan mobil untukmu. Kau akan tinggal di sini."

"Aku berbagi apartemen dengan pacarku"

"Putuskan dia. Dia Wu."

"Aku Wu."

"Kau Oh."

"Memangnya aku akan mengakui kalau aku anakmu," seru Sehun. "Kau tahu bahwa Wu mengambilku dari jalanan dan kau tidak berbuat apa-apa."

.

.

Kris mengerang saat Suho memijat bahunya, memutar ibu jarinya di tempat di mana ototnya yang terasa sakit.

Kris menghela napas lega saat Suho selesai dan berjalan untuk menuangkan anggur.

"Apa katamu?" Suho bertanya sambil menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas. "Tentang Baekhyun."

"Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia perlu melakukan sesuatu sebelum ia menjadi di luar kendali." Gerutu Kris sementara ia mengambil gelas anggur dengan senang hati dari Suho. "Dalam bisnis kita jika kau kehilangan reputasi, maka karirmu berakhir."

Suho berdehem sambil meneguk dari gelasnya sendiri. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia berkata bahwa dia akan menanganinya."

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun?" Suho bertanya licik sambil memiringkan kepalanya, matanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan kalkulatif.

"Aku memiliki informasi bahwa mereka pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini tetapi jika Chanyeol akan menyakiti Baekhyun di tempat umum," kata Kris, memikirkan skenario. "Dia seharusnya mengundang kita semua untuk menonton."

Suho berdehem lagi.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu tentang Baekhyun?" Kris mencatat tajam.

"Aku tahu kau percaya bahwa Baekhyun suka melacur dan ia juga mencoba untuk membunuh Chanyeol tapi aku tidak berpikir Baekhyun selicik itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sangat... patuh saat aku berbicara dengannya." Ucap Suho, ekspresinya seakan-akan menyiratkan bahwa mesin di kepalanya sedang bekerja. "Aku ragu dia bisa selicik itu,"

"Aku percaya pada penilaianmu," kata Kris sebelum ia melanjutkan, "tapi aku tidak percaya jika ia sebaik seperti apa yang orang lain katakan."

"Dia meminta maaf ketika ia menyentuhku tanpa sengaja." Suho terus mendebat; "Percayalah ketika aku memberitahumu, anak laki-laki itu yang tidak seperti keluarga Byun yang lain. Dia sangat berbeda jauh dari generasi Byun yang lain."

.

.

"Serahkan dia." Chanyeol menuntut saat ia berdiri di hadapan Siwon yang tinggi, hidungnya mancung dan dagunya begitu lancip, seakan-akan bisa menyentuh langit-langit.

"Phoenix," Siwon mulai. "Itu hanya kesalahpahaman."

"Dia berbohong." Ujar Chanyeol, "Jika kau tidak menyerahkannya, aku akan mengambilnya dengan paksa. Mulai perang."

"Tidak ada perang," seru Siwon sebelum ia mengisyaratkan pada orang di belakangnya dan mereka mendorong Minsoo ke sisi Wu. "Wu dan Choi adalah sekutu. Tidak peduli apapun... kesalahpahaman itu."

Chanyeol mencibir saat ia berjalan pergi dengan Minsoo yang diseret anak buahnya.

.

.

"Dengarkan aku," perintah Chanyeol. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"A-apa..."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membelai kulit Baekhyun. "Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat, dan kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi aku ingin kau tetap tenang untukku, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, jangan mengatakan apapun."

"K-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi aku bilang, ini demi dirimu, demi putra dan putri kita, aku ingin kau tetap tenang untukku, hanya tinggal ikuti langkahku dan aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu, oke?"

Baekhyun diam-diam mengangguk.

Setidaknya Chanyeol meminta sesuatu yang mudah, dia hebat dalam hal itu, menjadi orang yang tenang dan patuh.

.

.

"Memohonlah,"

 _"Fuck no,"_ Minsoo meludah dan Chanyeol mendengar kekehan keras dari Chen di belakang karena Minsoo adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Ayo kita ulangi," kata Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya, buku-buku jarinya berdarah bukti ia telah memukul Minsoo dengan keras. "Memohon sekarang juga, atau aku akan memaksamu lebih keras."

"Pergi ke neraka." geram Minsoo sambil mencoba berdiri sebelum Chanyeol menendang perutnya lagi. Ini adalah salah satu peristiwa yang langka di mana Chanyeol benar-benar mengurus semuanya seorang sendiri. Dan semua orang menontonnya.

Semua orang, itu berarti memang **semua orang.**

Seperti saat ini Baekhyun duduk di kursi dengan Chen, Kris dan Suho menonton dari sudut, masih tidak tertarik. Mereka telah mencoba menghubungi pasangan musisi yang populer itu, tetapi ponsel Sehun mati dan Luhan tidak menjawab. Mereka mungkin sedang bercinta, Tao pikir.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan rintihan tak terdengar setiap kali Minsoo menerima pukulan dan setiap erangan yang bergaung di gudang itu. Chen memegang tangannya dengan lembut dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Chanyeol memberikan tendangan ke kepalanya membuat kepala Minsoo memantul dan hidungnya pasti berdarah. Chanyeol belum selesai, bahkan belum mendekati selesai.

Dia menendang, meninju dan memukul Minsoo sampai ia puas dan membuat pakaiannya penuh dengan darah.

Dia kemudian beralih pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, matanya kejam dan kosong.

"Ini adalah pelajaran." Dia berbicara, suaranya tegas, mantap dan keras. "Bagi siapa saja yang berani menentangku dan menyentuh keluargaku. Aku meyakinkanmu bahwa aku akan memenuhi lantai ini dengan darahmu. Apa sudah jelas?"

Semua orang hanya terdiam.

"Aku bilang! Apa sudah jelas?!"

"Iya Bos!" Sebuah gemuruh suara pria terdengar dan Baekhyun benar-benar tersentak karena suara itu.

Dan saat Baekhyun melihat keadaan Minsoo, tubuhnya yang terluka berbaring di lantai, dia tidak bisa untuk merasa bersalah. Dia hanya sedih bahwa hal itu terjadi tetapi tidak merasa bersalah.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring di sofa, ingin tidur siang.

Dia bergerak-gerak dan meringkuk dalam selimut lalu mulai tertidur, ia terbangun beberapa kali, mengalami mimpi buruk tentang Minsoo. Tapi ia mencoba untuk melupakannya, melupakan dia, dia ingin bersama dengan suami sahnya. Dia tidak menginginkan orang lain dalam hidupnya.

Dia rasa dia mencintai Chanyeol atau apa dia memang sudah mencintainya?

Ia merasa aman jika bersama Chanyeol tapi apakah ada sesuatu untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol akan terus tinggal bersamanya? Chanyeol bisa saja pergi dan memiliki _carrier_ atau gadis yang cantik sesuai keinginannya, Kenapa juga Chanyeol menginginkan dirinya? Baekhyun baru saja berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mungkin hanya membutuhkannya untuk formalitas, untuk memberinya anak-anak, menyambut orang lain dan pergi ke acara tertentu tapi Chanyeol tidak selalu membawanya pergi bersama. Chanyeol pergi ke beberapa acara tanpa dirinya, ia pergi ke sebuah acara penghargaan, _Seoul Fashion Week_ , dan masih banyak lagi tapi ia tidak berpikir untuk mengajak Baekhyun pergi bersama. Baekhyun tidak menyalahkannya, siapa juga yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi pasangan mereka.

Tapi apa yang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun takut adalah bahwa Chanyeol mungkin benar-benar memiliki wanita simpanan. Para fotografer selalu bertanya tentang Jooyoung.

Baekhyun berpikir Jooyoung adalah selingkuhan Chanyeol.

Tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun.

Karena ia hanya ingin Chanyeol tetap bersikap baik seperti pagi ini. Dan jika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, Chanyeol mungkin akan kembali menjadi dingin. Dia tidak menginginkannya, dia hanya akan menjadi suami yang patuh dan tenang, seperti yang diajarkan padanya. Dia akan memasak, bersih-bersih, melahirkan anak-anak Chanyeol dan mengabaikan para fotografer. Bahkan jika itu terasa menyakitkan baginya.

"Sayang?" Sebuah suara terdengar dan ia menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan melewati pintu.

Jungkook ada bersamanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya ketika dia memeluk anaknya dan mengetahui bahwa tak seorang pun akan bisa membawanya pergi lagi.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala seseorang.**_

 _ **Dia menekannya dengan keras dan berkata; "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"**_

 _ **"B-beritahu Baekhyun aku mencintainya."**_

 _ **DORR!**_

 _ **"Oh Tuhan, ini terasa nikmat." seru Chanyeol, dan anak buahnya tertawa.**_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Uwaaawww

Bau-baunya Jooyoung bakalan muncul nih :v

Yang ini gak aku baca ulang, jadi kalo kalimatnya banyak yang aneh/ada typo maap banget ya

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	23. TWENTY TWO

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TWENTY TWO-**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan desahan keras bernada tinggi. Mereka sedang berada di bathtub di mana Baekhyun dihujam oleh Chanyeol dari belakang dan Baekhyun menikmati waktunya saat ini. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan lembut dan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia.

"Ch-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun merengek sambil memegang sisi bathtub karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan tapi Chanyeol meraih tangannya lalu menjalin jari-jari mereka bersama, menekannya bersamaan dengan setiap gerakan pinggul Baekhyun.

"JIka kau membutuhkan ini," Chanyeol mengerang, bibirnya berada tepat di telinga Baekhyun, suaranya yang rendah bahkan terdengar lebih rendah, "Tinggal bilang padaku dan aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Ughhh..." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menyentakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat, mereka berdua terengah-engah dan mengerang. Saat Chanyeol menekan titik nikmatnya Baekhyun hampir menangis, dia mengeluarkan desahan keras, otot-ototnya menegang dan kesadarannya seakan-akan hilang untuk sementara saat ia orgasme. Lalu Chanyeol menyusul klimasks dengan erangan yang paling keras.

Baekhyun terengah-engah dan perlahan kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Dia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tubuh Chanyeol berhasil, ia pun berdiri, sedikit goyah dan tahu bahwa besok dia akan kesulitan berjalan. Dia tidak menginginkan apapun selain tidur, tapi ia masih harus memasak untuk makan malam. Dia meraih handuk setelah membersihkan dirinya sementara Chanyeol melihatnya tapi tidak benar-benar seperti sedang melihat Baekhyun lebih seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun keluar dari bathtub, segera menutupi dirinya dengan jubah mandi dan perlahan-lahan berjalan pergi sebelum kembali dengan handuk bersih, yang merupakan tujuan dirinya berada di sini tapi suasana menjadi panas kembali saat Chanyeol mulai mencium lehernya dan Baekhyun hanya memohon padanya. Dia memegang jubah mandi, berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan segera keluar. Chanyeol keluar dari bathtub, dan Baekhyun segera membantunya memakai jubah mandi itu, seperti saat ia membantu Chanyeol memakai jasnya di pagi hari. Baekhyun berjalan pergi, berpikir bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai tapi Chanyeol memanggilnya,; "Baekhyun,"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk bersih yang Baekhyun berikan.

"M-melakukan apa?"

"Beranjak pergi setelah berhubungan seks?"

"A-aku p-pikir-"

"Kau pikir aku sudah selesai menggunakanmu." Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan terus terang tanpa memakai kata-kata manis seperti yang akan Baekhyun berikan padanya. "Aku memilikimu, aku telah mendapat kenikmatanku dan kau berpikir jika kau harus segera bangun dan pergi."

"A-aku m-masih h-harus m-membuat m-makan m-malam..." kata Baekhyun, nadanya seperti sedang meminta maaf tapi tidak tahu persis apa kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang secara otomatis mengambil langkah mundur tapi Chanyeol hanya melewatinya dan berjalan ke kamar tidur utama mereka. "Kau selalu tidur paling akhir,"

"Aku b-baik-baik s-saja..." Dia payah dalam berbohong.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol sambil duduk di tempat tidur. Masih dalam jubah mandinya. "Kemarilah," perintahnya sambil menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Baekhyun mematuhinya dan duduk, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata lelahnya.

"Kau tidak mendapat istirahat yang cukup, kau kelelahan, aku membuatmu kelelahan," ujar Chanyeol. "Aku ingin kau memakai pakaian yang nyaman, berbaringlah, dan segera tidur seperti saat aku tidak ada di rumah."

"T-tapi m-makan m-malam-"

"Aku akan membawa Jungkook dan makan di luar, bagaimana?"

Mata Baekhyun segera berubah menjadi khawatir, "Tidak! Kau t-tidak p-perlu m-melakukannya! Aku a-akan m-memasak s-sesuatu d-dengan c-cepat!" kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha bangkit untuk menuju dapur tapi Chanyeol menariknya.

"Kau tidak percaya jika aku yang membawa Jungkook?" Chanyeol bertanya, sangat tersinggung.

"B-bukan!" Baekhyun membantah keras, napasnya menjadi lebih cepat.

"Lalu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sabar, mencoba yang terbaik untuk berhati-hati dengan kata-katanya, tidak mau menakuti Baekhyun lagi. Dia benar-benar ingin berbicara padanya, tentang sesuatu selain hanya bertanya lalu Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan satu dua kata.

"A-aku-aku h-hanya-" Baekhyun tergagap parah, memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup.

"Baby, kau harus berbicara dengan perlahan, aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"K-kumohon, kau t-tidak h-harus m-melakukannya..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lebih lanjut.

"A-aku t-takut d-dia a-akan m-membuatmu m-malu..."

"Jungkook adalah anak paling keren di dunia ini, dia sopan, dia akan diam ketika ia memang harus diam, dia lucu dan baik." Puji Chanyeol, "Kenapa dia bisa mempermalukanku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tidak menginginkan apapun selain mengakhiri percakapan ini. Dia tidak terbiasa untuk berbicara, untuk ditanyai dan menjawab nya. Dia hanya terbiasa untuk mendapat perintah dan mematuhinya. Dia mencoba bangkit untuk pergi, karena ia tidak ingin melakukan ini, dia tidak terbiasa untuk melakukan hal ini. Tidak ada yang pernah mengajarinya cara untuk tetap meneruskan pembicaraan, tidak ada yang mengajarinya bagaimana cara berbicara seperti ini. Dia hanya suka menjawab dengan kalimat _'ya Chanyeol.'_

Dia ditarik dan dilempar ke ranjang di mana ia memantul sebelum duduk dengan diam, dia meletakkan tangannya di perutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari ruangan ini sampai kau memberiku jawaban kenapa aku tidak boleh membawa anakku keluar untuk makan malam."

Baekhyun menunduk, tidak ingin dan tidak mampu menjawab.

"Jawab aku!-"

"Aku t-tahu kau m-memiliki w-wanita s-simpanan." Ucap Baekhyun terus terang.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Baekhyun menahan napasnya takut dengan tamparan yang mungkin Chanyeol berikan. Dia memegang perutnya, ingin melindunginya dari setiap pukulan meskipun Chanyeol telah membuktikan bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan kehamilannya.

"Apa?"

"M-maaf!" cicit Baekhyun, "A-aku t-tidak b-bermaksud m-mengatakannya!"

"Tunggu, tunggu," Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Kau pikir aku memiliki wanita simpanan?"

"Y-ya-! M-maksudku t-tidak," Baekhyun tergagap.

"Apa ini karena para paparazi bodoh itu?"

Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya terus meringkuk.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak punya wanita simpanan." Jelas Chanyeol, "Aku tidur dengan wanita ini di New York karena itu hanya merupakan sebuah bisnis, tapi aku tidak memiliki wanita simpanan."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membawa Jungkook untuk makan." Chanyeol menghela napasnya saat ia melihat bahwa Baekhyun jelas tidak percaya padanya. "Aku akan membelikanmu makanan, bye."

.

.

"Ini baru anakku." Chanyeol tersenyum saat Jungkook menggigit ayamnya dengan lahap. Dia mengusap bibir anak itu dengan serbet lembut dan anak itu terkikik. Chanyeol memesan sebuah ruangan privat di salah satu restoran paling mewah, yang selalu ia dan Suho datangi untuk makan malam. Tempat ini sudah menjadi langganannya.

Tao perlahan membungkuk dan berkata di telinga Chanyeol; "Choi menelepon, bos," katanya sambil menyerahkan ponsel di tangannya.

Chanyeol mengambil telepon itu dan menjawab, "Siwon," sapanya.

 **"The fuck, Phoenix?"** raung Siwon. **"Kau membunuhnya?"**

"Aku tahu jika kau telah menerima hadiah dariku," Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku harap kau menyukai warna dasinya."

 **"Aku akan membunuhmu,"** ancam Siwon.

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati."

 **"Segera setelah aku bisa meletakkan tanganku padamu, dasar kau-"**

"Sehun melemparkan sebuah pukulan dan kau menuntut kami untuk menyerahkannya," kata Chanyeol, nadanya terdengar sangat serius membuat Jungkook melihat ke arahnya dengan mata cokelat besar yang mengingatkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. "Sekarang, anak buahmu mengambil anakku, membawanya pergi dari ma-nya ketika ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, dan kau benar-benar percaya bahwa aku hanya akan memukulnya?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pada Jungkook dan menepuk kepalanya, untuk meyakinkannya bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

 **"Itu sebuah kesalahpahaman-"**

"Itu adalah pernyataan memulai perang." Ujar Chanyeol. "Dan waktu itu, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah diserahkan padaku dan aku menempatkan peluru di antara kedua matanya karena aku menginginkannya."

 **"Itu-"**

"Selamat tinggal, Choi."

Dan dia menutup telepon itu.

Dan saat Jungkook menghabiskan gigitan terakhirnya, Chanyeol tersenyum;

"Bagaimana dengan makanan penutup?"

.

.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Mana Baekhyun?" para paparazzzi berteriak saat Chanyeol berjalan ke mobilnya. Tao berusaha menjauhkan mereka saat ia berjalan dengan Jungkook yang digandeng Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Di mana suamimu?!" Salah satu dari mereka berteriak lalu yang lain mengikutinya.

"Apa rumor ini benar?! benarkah kau memiliki kekasih?!" yang lain berteriak untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya dan Chanyeol dengan cepat mengangkat Jungkook dalam pelukannya untuk membawanya, melihat bagaimana mereka terus bertambah banyak dan semakin banyak, ia hanya tidak ingin mengambil risiko membuat Jungkook terluka. Semua orang begitu bersemangat hanya untuk mendapatkan foto Jungkook.

Dan para paparazzi juga menyerbu mobilnya sehingga mereka tidak bisa masuk ke dalam, dia mengerang. "Bisakah aku masuk ke mobilku? Menyingkir."

Mereka masih tidak bergerak dan harus menyerah saat Tao mendorong mereka dengan cukup kuat. "Kalian semua, aku membawa seorang anak." Seru Chanyeol sambil terus berjalan ke kursi pengemudi setelah ia meletakkan Jungkook di kursinya.

Dan dia masuk, menghela napas dan bergumam; "Tuhan,"

"Mau membeli es krim di jalan?" Dia bertanya lembut pada Jungkook.

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya pada kekasihnya yang duduk di kursi penumpang setelah Luhan menganggap dirinya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik untuk mengemudi dan teorinya terbukti karena saat ini pikiran kekasihnya itu tidak sedang bersamanya di dalam mobil ini. "Kau terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

.

.

 _ **Jaehyun berjalan tertatih-tatih masuk ke dalam apartemen, tubuhnya goyah dan berbau alkohol.**_

 _ **Baekhyun dengan sangat lambat, pergi membawa Jungkook yang baru berusia 1 bulan, yang terbungkus dalam selimut pemberian Taeyeon sementara ia masih melihat ke arah Jaehyun yang menakutkan. Dia menahan napas sampai ia meletakkan Jungkook di tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar, mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia berjalan dengan punggung menempel ke dinding, tidak ingin Jaehyun melihat dirinya. Dia masih belum sembuh pasca melahirkan, jika ia melakukan seks sekarang, itu mungkin akan membunuhnya.**_

 _ **Tapi tetap Jaehyun meraih lehernya dan melemparkannya ke lantai seperti dia hanyalah sekarung tepung dan Baekhyun mengernyit saat Jaehyun membuka ikat pinggangnya, ia tahu bahwa ia mungkin akan mati kehabisan darah.**_

 _ **Baekhyun yang berusia 16 tahun hanya bisa berteriak bersamaan dengan tangisan anaknya malam itu.**_

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di rumah, Baekhyun berada dalam keadaan di antara tidur dan terjaga, ia berbalik ke samping dan melihat Chanyeol lalu bergumam; "Hai..."

"Hei, Baby,"

"Jam b-berapa i-ini?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menguap, masih merasakan mimpi buruknya.

"Sekitar jam 10," jawab Chanyeol sambil mulai membuka ikat pinggangya.

 _ **Jaehyun membuka ikat pinggangnya sementara Baekhyun merengek dalam kesengsaraan.**_

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mulai bernapas dengan cepat, napasnya menjadi lebih dan lebih cepat dan lebih pendek. Itu tidak lama karena Chanyeol melihatnya dan dia memanggilnya; "Baekhyun, Baby, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengabaikannya sambil terus memegang perutnya, napasnya tersengal dan tubuhnya menggigil.

Chanyeol bergegas mendekatinya dan menangkup wajahnya; "Apa ada yang sakit? Ada apa?"

"A-aku t-tidak m-makan... A-aku t-tidak m-melakukan a-apapun..." ujar Baekhyun histeris, tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah Jaehyun. Dia terus menumpahkan kata-kata dan memohon dengan acak, meminta maaf karena ia benar-benar tidak makan dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Dia kemudian mulai menumpahkan permohonan untuk anaknya, berbicara seolah-olah Chanyeol memiliki anaknya dan akan pergi membunuhnya.

"Baby, Baby, Baby boy," Chanyeol mencoba menenagkannya sambil perlahan-lahan mengelus kulitnya seperti dirinya merupakan hal yang paling berharga di dunia. "Tarik napas, tarik napas... Untukku, ayolah, tarik napas untukku..."

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat matanya dan menatap Chanyeol. "A-apa yang a-aku l-lakukan s-sehingga a-aku m-mendapatkan s-semua i-ini? A-apa yang k-kulakukan...?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan terengah-engah, "M-maaf... T-tolong j-jangan s-sakiti a-anakku..."

"Baby, aku bukan dirinya, aku bukan dia," Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan setelah menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan, aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Jungkook, tidak akan pernah."

Dan setelah hampir setengah jam, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan baik.

"Baby, apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku," tanya Chanyeol.

"A-aku m-memiliki m-mimpi b-buruk..."

"Tentang Jaehyun?"

"Baby, dia tidak bisa menyakitimu lagi." Ujar Chanyeol, "Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitimu lagi. Kau milikku, dalam perlindunganku. Kau suamiku dan kau sedang mengandung anakku, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya datang atau bahkan mendekatimu."

Baekhyun menangis.

.

.

"Hai!" sapa Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat sampai membuat Baekhyun hampir tersedak. Sehun berjalan di belakangnya dan memeluk Baekhyun singkat, dan Baekhyun tersenyum pada pria yang pucat itu. "Kau sudah sangat besar sekarang!"

"Di mana Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Ruangan-nya.." kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tangannya di pipinya, tiba-tiba ingat bahwa memar itu masih terlihat jelas. Dia menjadi sedikit panik dan ia menemukan Sehun hanya tersenyum sedih padanya, seakan meyakinkan padanya bahwa itu baik-baik saja, tidak perlu malu.

"Baekhyun, ada siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong ke ruang tamu.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, dengan sekuat tenaga, mengayunkan pinggulnya. Dan dia menendang Chanyeol tepat di antara kakinya, di selangkangannya, sangat keras sehingga Chanyeol hampir jatuh ke lantai membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Itu untuk memar di wajah adikku yang cantik," seru Luhan saat Chanyeol jatuh berlutut dengan kasar. Dia berbalik dan berseru kepada Sehun yang mengangkat alisnya melihat tindakan berani sang kekasih. "Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang," katanya sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membimbingnya sambil bercerita tentang sebuah pemotretan dan bagaimana dia ingin memilihkan pakaian untuk Baekhyun, seolah-olah dia tidak merasa barusan menendang pemimpin Wu di bagian selangkangannya. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang sedang dibantu Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau mengatasinya?" Chanyeol mengerang saat Sehun membantunya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Sehun menjawab, tertawa.

"Nah, kau mau bicara denganku, jadi itu pertanda baik." Ujar Chanyeol, sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya. "Ayo, duduklah,"

"Aku di sini hanya untuk memberikan informasi sebelum kau mendengarnya dari berita besok," Sehun memulai sambil meletakkan sikunya di atas lutut.

"Apa?"

"Aku adalah seorang Oh." Jelas Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Aku anak haram Oh Seunghoon." Ujar Sehun, "Ibuku adalah simpanannya dan aku adalah bajingannya."

Chanyeol diam untuk sementara waktu, mungkin melakukan memperhitungkan sesuatu.

Lalu ia bertanya; "Kau satu-satunya anak dominan yang ia miliki, kan?"

"Anaknya yang lain adalah anak perempuan dan carrier."

"Apa kau ke sini untuk memberitahuku bahwa kau seorang ahli waris Oh atau bahwa kau akan keluar dari Wu?"

"Aku di sini untuk memberitahumu bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap bersama Wu." Ujar Sehun, suaranya benar-benar tulus tapi profesional. "Loyalitasku pada dirimu bahkan lebih dari Kris. Kau memiliki kesetiaanku, selalu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Dia memberiku perintah untuk mengambil alih perkebunan Oh," lapor Sehun. "Dia memintaku untuk berhenti menghubungimu, dan untuk memutuskan setiap hubungan yang kumiliki dengan Wu. Termasuk Lu."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa yang dia katakan?"

"Aku Wu." Ujar Sehun. "Kau mengambilku dari jalanan, kau memberiku pekerjaan, kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memilih gaya hidup yang kusuka. Kau membiarkanku bertemu Luhan. Tidak peduli apakah dia ayahku atau bukan. Dia tidak punya hak untuk mengklaim diriku. "

Chanyeol bersandar di sofa, menatap Sehun, mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan, tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah seorang pria yang rela melakukan apa pun untuk kekasihnya.

"Yah, aku percaya padamu." Chanyeol akhirnya merespon dan Sehun menghembuskan napasnya ia tidak sadar bahwa ia tegang. "Kau seorang Wu. Selalu."

"Terima kasih,"

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "Berterimakasihlah setelah aku mulai membuat panggilan telepon."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kau, temanku-" Chanyeol mulai. "-akan mengambil alih kekuasaan Oh."

.

.

"Kau b-benar-benar t-tidak p-perlu m-melakukan i-itu..." kata Baekhyun cemas, matanya terpaku pada pintu kamar tidur.

"Oh ayolah, dia layak mendapatkannya." Ujar Luhan sambil melihat isi lemari Baekhyun. "Kapanpun ia mencoba untuk memukulmu, tendang saja selangkangannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada jiwa diva kakaknya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau pakai?"

"U-untuk a-apa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak datang?" tanya Luhan, terkejut. "Tapi kau harus datang!"

"Ke m-mana?"

"Ada photoshoot besar dan kau harus datang!" ujar Luhan sambil mengambil mantel besar warna hitam dan putih kemudian membuat ekspresi menjijikkan. "Kenapa kau membeli mantel jelek ini?" Serunya sambil melemparkannya di lantai.

"B-bukan a-aku yang m-membelinya." Ujar Baekhyun. "Ch-Chanyeol yang m-membelinya u-untukku."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi berbelanja?" Luhan bertanya, melemparkan kemeja lain di lantai.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf, aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," Luhan berkata sambil sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun, "Tapi ini mengingatkanku, sudah berapa kali kau tampil di depan umum?"

"H-hanya s-satu k-kali..."

"Kau sudah bersama dengan Chanyeol selama sekitar 6 bulan dan kau hanya tampil di depan umum satu kali?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau sudah ditahan di sini selama 6 bulan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari ucapannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kau harus datang. Ini saatnya kau datang melihat perusahaan milik suamimu."

"Tapi Ch-Chan-"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus datang." Potong Luhan. "Apa yang harus kau pakai? Karena Phoenix memiliki batasan."

"Keparat itu." Luhan bergumam pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau pakai?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu lagi berseru bahwa dia tidak tahu.

"Apa kau bahkan melihat apa yang mereka beli?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tidak pernah benar-benar melihatnya, ia tidak berpikir dia akan membutuhkan pakaian seperti itu. Dia hanya akan tinggal di rumah, merawat anak-anaknya dan suaminya serta mengandung bayi, ia tidak pernah berpikir ketika ia menikah dengan Chanyeol maka dia benar-benar akan mengatur kehidupannya sendiri.

"Tidak tahu pakaian-pakaianmu." Ujar Luhan, menggelengkan kepalanya karena ketidakpuasan. "Kesalahan pemula."

"Tapi kita akan memperbaikinya."

.

.

Baekhyun mengenakan celana jeans hitam yang bagus dan blus putih dengan dengan mantel hitam yang Luhan pilih. Rambutnya bergaya alami, jatuh di dahinya dan tentu saja, make up di wajahnya.

"Lihat, tidak ada kulit yang terlihat," Luhan berkata kepada Chanyeol, menyesuaikan mantel bulu di tubuhnya "Terima kasih."

"Kau tampak cantik," seru Sehun untuk Luhan saat ia datang dari belakang dan memeluknya dari belakang, mencium pipinya.

"Terima kasih Babe," Luhan menjawab dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih menatap mereka sementara Chanyeol mengambil Jungkook dan melemparkannya ke udara, membuat anak itu tertawa dan berteriak keras; "Daddy!"

Dan saat mereka berjalan ke mobil Chanyeol membungkuk ke telinganya dan berbisik padanya; "Kau selalu terlihat cantik."

Baekhyun tersipu.

.

.

"I-itu d-daddy," Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggendong anaknya, menonton dari balik kamera saat Chanyeol berpose di samping Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka semua memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda dan Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang mereka sehingga ia terlihat seperti di antara para raksasa. Dia menatap kamera dengan menggoda dan tersenyum dengan cara yang genit sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun memiliki ekspresi kosong dan entah bagaimana, mereka tampak begitu bagus.

"Daddy sangat keren!" cicit balita kecil itu dan Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "A-aku t-tahu." Jawab Baekhyun, saat Jungkook terpesona oleh segala sesuatu, Baekhyun hampir merasa sedih melihat bagaimana Jungkook yang selalu terpesona dan bagaimana matanya selalu terlihat menyala pada setiap hal baru yang dibelikan oleh daddy-nya.

"Mama apa itu?" Jungkook menunjuk payung yang mendukung pencahayaan.

"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu..." jawab Baekhyun bingung.

"Itu untuk pencahayaan," jawab sebuah suara dan Baekhyun menengok ke sekitarnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri di sana dengan Kai.

 _Kai._

Senyum Baekhyun luntur dan ia segera mengeratkan Jungkook dalam pelukannya dan berdiri dalam posisi untuk melindunginya.

Kyungsoo menyikut tulang rusuk Kai dan lebih tinggi membungkuk canggung lalu berjalan pergi.

Kyungsoo juga segera tersenyum dan membungkuk pelan sebelum berjalan pergi, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun jelas tidak menginginkan dirinya berada di sekitar anaknya.

Dan saat Baekhyun sudah merasa aman, dia berbalik lagi dan melihat Sehun ada di sampingnya dan bertanya; "Bukankah seharusnya kau duduk dan tidak membawa barang-barang berat?" tanya Sehun, bingung.

"Ti-tidak, tak a-apa..." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengisyaratkan untuk menggendong Jungkook.

"T-tentu," ujar Baekhyun sambil memindahkan Jungkook ke dalam lengan kuat Sehun, mereka menyaksikan Luhan berpose dengan Chanyeol dengan sangat alami sehingga Baekhyun hampir merasa... cemburu.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia selalu dan akan selalu iri pada hyungnya.

Para junior datang dan menyapa Baekhyun, ia mencoba untuk balas membungkuk tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya, menunduk dan berbisik; "Mereka membungkuk, kau mengangguk."

Jadi dia melakukannya.

.

.

"Mereka memiliki cheesecake terbaik." Ujar Luhan saat ia mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk datang ke acara makan bersama. "Kau harus datang,"

"T-tapi a-aku p-punya b-banyak p-pekerjaan..."

"Seperti apa? Apa yang lebih penting dariku?" tanya Luhan menyilangkan lengannya. "Apa yang mungkin menjadi lebih penting dariku?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menjadi menyesal dan dia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri;

"Tidak ada, tepatnya." kata Luhan. "Ini hanya acara makan siang, please."

Baekhyun akan mengatakan alasan lain tapi Chanyeol memotong percakapan mereka;

"Mereka benar-benar memiliki cheesecake terbaik." Dia tersenyum, "dan lagi pula, Luhan harus pergi denganmu besok untuk memilih furnitur rumah baru."

.

.

"Ini adalah kamar tidur utama," jelas Chanyeol sementara Luhan mengusap IPadnya, melihat-lihat rumah yang luas.

"Apa kau akan memiliki ruang anak-anak?" Luhan bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Segera setelah Baekhyun memilih furniture, kami akan menyelesaikannya." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau perlu sebuah studio di rumah itu," seru Sehun sambil menampilkan senyum kekanak-kanakan di wajahnya.

"Sudah dalam persiapan." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Serius?" Luhan bertanya sambil berpaling ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau akan membiarkan dia memiliki studio di sana? Para Rapper akan sering masuk dan keluar di rumah itu.

Baekhyun menatapnya polos, matanya melebar berkedip dua kali, tidak memahami pertanyaan itu. Itu bukanlah rumahnya sehingga ia tidak berhak memutuskan apapun, dia tidak membayar apapun.

.

.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan mereka," Luhan bergumam pada Baekhyun yang tampak agak takut pada paparazzi saat mereka berjalan ke dalam restoran.

"B-bagaimana m-mereka b-bisa t-tahu ke m-mana k-kita a-akan p-pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya sementara pelayan membimbingnya ke meja mereka.

"Aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu," kata Luhan sebelum ia mengangkat bahu. "Tapi jujur aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersipu lembut dan bergumam terima kasih dengan pelan.

"Mereka masih dalam fase di mana ia akan menarik kursi untuknya," seru Luhan pada Sehun sambil mengamati pasangan lain dengan ekspresi terganggu.

"Aku menarik kursi untukmu sepanjang waktu," ujar Sehun, hampir tersinggung.

"Ya, tapi kau seperti, terobsesi denganku." Luhan menghela napas ketika dia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun dan anak itu tersipu malu, mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

"Benar," Sehun setuju.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan dan abaikan kisah asmara murahan yang sedng terjadi," kata Luhan sambil menyeret Sehun ke meja itu dan Sehun menarik kursi untuknya.

Chanyeol memesan untuk keluarganya sementara Sehun dan Luhan memesan salad yang sama, mengklaim bahwa mereka sedang diet.

"Jadi, kau ingin rumahmu menjadi seperti apa?" tanya Luhan saat makanan mereka tiba.

"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu..." jawab Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka, ia bahkan tidak berharap Chanyeol menginginkannya untuk memilih furnitur rumah. Dia tidak tahu tentang hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku rasa furnitur yang santai dan original," kata Luhan, "Tolong, jangan pilih klasik karena aku tidak ingin merasa seperti sedang di rumah orang tua kita."

Baekhyun bersenandung sambil mengunyah steak yang diberikan kepadanya dengan bahagia, Chanyeol memotong daging itu untuknya seperti seorang pria sejati. Chanyeol membuat kontak mata sekilas dengan Luhan dan Luhan segera mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Luhan bertanya, sebagai gantinya.

"L-lima b-bulan." Baekhyun menjawab, matanya langsung tersenyum karena mereka membicarakan anak-anaknya.

"Nah, kau sudah terihat sangat besar, kau begitu lucu," Luhan memuji dengan lembut, dan Baekhyun terkikik.

Tiba-tiba, dari sudut meja pribadi mereka, mereka dapat melihat orang-orang membereskan barangnya dan keluar dari restoran.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang tampak mengetahui siapa empat pria yang datang di dalam restoran.

 _Siwon._

Luhan segera mendapat pesan ketika Chanyeol memberi perintah dengan matanya dan Sehun berdiri.

"Baekhyun-ah, bukankah kita harus pergi ke kamar kecil?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengangkat Jungkook dari kursinya dengan buru-buru. Baekhyun tampak bingung tapi mematuhinya karena merasakan Chanyeol menepuk pahanya dua kali di bawah meja.

Mereka bangkit dan hendak pergi, keluar dari zona bahaya tapi Siwon sampai terlebih dulu.

"Ini dia mama bayi Phoenix," Siwon mendecakkan lidahnya, "Baguslah akhirnya bisa menemukan jalang yang menyebabkan semua masalah di dunia ini."

Luhan segera menyembunyikan Baekhyun di belakangnya, mendesis pada pria yang mencoba mendekati mereka, menggertakkan giginya seperti binatang. "Menyingkir dari jalan kami."

"Kau tidak akan berhasil."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Ternyata yang muncul bukan Jooyoung tapi Siwon wkwkwk

Ini juga gak aku baca ulang jadi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	24. TWENTY THREE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TWENTY THREE-**

 **.**

"Kau tidak akan berhasil."

Baekhyun menggigil mendengar suara yang keras dan tegas itu.

"Biarkan mereka pergi," ujar Chanyeol. "Jangan melibatkan mereka."

"Salah satu dari mereka adalah alasan aku kehilangan salah satu anak buah terbaikku," kata Siwon sambil mendekati Baekhyun yang berada di belakang Luhan, sementara ia melindungi adiknya seperti seorang ibu pada anak-anaknya. "Yang satunya lagi hanyalah seorang pelacur."

Chanyeol mengambil langkah yang sama seperti Siwon, ia tidak ingin Siwon mendekati suami dan anaknya.

"Berani bergerak satu langkah lagi dan aku bersumpah pada Tuhan," ancam Chanyeol, matanya melirik melihat wajah ketakutan Baekhyun, tetapi ia tetap tenang, dia harus tetap tenang jika ia ingin mengeluarkan mereka dari masalah ini. Mereka sudah terpojok, empat pria bersama Siwon sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun memiliki dua carrier untuk dilindungi, dengan salah satunya yang sedang hamil dan juga seorang anak berusia tiga tahun.

"Apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon mengejek.

Tiba-tiba salah satu anak buah Siwon, meluncurkan sebuah pukulan pada Sehun, tapi pria pucat itu lebih cepat, ia bisa menghindari pukulan itu, lalu menendang perutnya dan mengulanginya lagi, kemudian ia membanting kepala pria itu ke meja yang seharusnya menjadi tempat makan mereka, seolah-olah itu adalah pekerjaannya sehari-hari. Baekhyun tersentak pada setiap pukulan dan erangan, membuatnya mencengkeram erat tangan hyungnya.

"Mengesankan," puji Siwon tapi terdengar dibuat-buat sambil menatap anak buahnya di lantai.

"Bagus, Babe," puji Luhan, ia menyeringai dan Sehun menjawab; "Terima kasih," sambil memijit pergelangan tangannya, siap untuk melawan mereka semua tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Choi, kami di sini hanya untuk makan malam," kata Chanyeol, mencoba untuk bernegosiasi bukan bertarung, dia tidak begitu suka jika mereka berkelahi di depan suaminya yang sedang hamil.

"Tapi kami sedang bersenang-senang," seru Siwon, bibirnya menyeringai. "Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu Baekhyun," katanya sambil berpaling ke arah Baekhyun, ketegangan muncul ke udara saat Chanyeol melotot dengan tatapan pembunuhnya pada orang yang berani menatap suaminya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau yang menyebabkan banyak masalah sehingga kau tidak bisa lolos begitu saja," ujarnya pada Baekhyun yang kebingungan, yang memiliki ekspresi ketakutan dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa tubuhnya pasti gemetar.

"Jangan bicara dengannya. Ini hanya di antara kita." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah suaminya dan menyembunyikannya di belakangnya, melindunginya, tidak ingin Siwon meliriknya walau hanya sekilas.

Terdengar suara sirene yang membuat semua orang melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan cemas.

Kemudian, Siwon mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Tiarap! Tiarap!"

Hanya itu yang Baekhyun dengar dan ia pun melakukannya, Luhan juga. Tempat itu sangat berantakan dan kacau, kaca pecah dan orang-orang berteriak.

Dan ketika semuanya sudah menjadi sedikit tenang, atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja karena memang dia setengah tuli pada saat itu. Dia memandang sekitarnya, melihat anaknya aman bersama Luhan dan Sehun, menangis namun tidak ada luka di tubuhnya. Dia berbalik ke tempat Chanyeol tadi lalu dia menangis saat melihat darah menetes dari tubuhnya.

"T-tidak, tidak, t-tidak," kata Baekhyun sambil merangkak ke arah Chanyeol. "T-tidak, tidak, k-kumohon t-tidak," katanya sambil memeriksa tubuh Chanyeol untuk mencari luka lain tapi nyatanya hanya perutnya yang berdarah. "Kau b-baik-baik saja." Ujar Baekhyun sedikit histeris sambil memeluk kepala Chanyeol di dadanya, berusaha menggoyangkan tubuhnya, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol pingsan, mungkin karena rasa sakit. Tangannya juga ikut berlumuran darah saat ia mencoba untuk menekan luka yang berdarah itu.

Baekhyun menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, menjerit yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah lolongan penderitaan. "Kau t-tidak b-boleh m-meninggalkanku... K-kumohon, kau t-tidak b-boleh p-pergi. Kau b-bilang kau a-akan m-melindungiku, kau b-bilang kau a-akan m-menjagaku..."

"Kau s-sudah j-janji... Kau b-berjanji p-padaku!" Baekhyun menangis.

 _Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku juga._

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu._

.

.

Chanyeol diangkut dengan ambulans.

Baekhyun bersamanya di dalam mobil, menangis setelah ia memastikan bahwa Luhan dan Sehun akan mengurus Jungkook. Dia menangis saat melihat para perawat berada di sekitarnya, dan melakukan hal-hal darurat yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti dan mungkin tidak akan pernah ia mengerti.

Sampai mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan Chanyeol mulai merasakan indranya kembali dengan samar-samar dan ia berteriak pada Yixing; "Bawa dia keluar dari sini!"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Ia dibawa ke sebuah kamar di rumah sakit tempat ia diperiksa dulu.

Dia masih bisa merasakan darah di tangannya bahkan setelah ia membersihkannya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang keras saat Yixing mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuhnya, menjatuhkannya dalam sebuah wadah.

"Akhirnya," Chanyeol menghela napasnya, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Ini benar-benar dalam," jelas Yixing, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau biarkan aku mengeluarkannya tanpa membiusmu."

"Aku tidak suka dibius," ujar Chanyeol sementara Yixing mengoleskan alkohol pada luka untuk membersihkannya dan Chanyeol meringis keras saat ia merasakan nyeri dan kulitnya terasa seperti terbakar. "Kau tahu itu."

"Kau luar biasa." Ujar Yixing, jujur terkesan. "Tiffany, bisa tolong, beri kami waktu sebentar?" ujarnya kepada perawat cantik yang telah membantu Yixing sedari tadi.

Dia mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diminta Yixing, menutup pintu ruangan di belakangnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia selalu bersamamu sekarang."

"Aku menghamilinya." Seru Yixing santai sambil melilitkan perban di sekitar lukanya.

"Mengesankan," Chanyeol menyeringai menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Diam." Gumam Yixing sambil menekan lukanya lebih keras untuk kata itu.

.

.

"Dia di luar, dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Ujar Zelo kepada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur, wajahnya lelah, bibirnya kering dan pucat.

"Tidak," kata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Zelo tak sabar karena Baekhyun yang sedang berada di luar tampak seolah-olah akan menangis jika dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk.

"Aku tidak perlu memberikan alasan." Seru Chanyeol lelah. "Bawa dia keluar dari sini."

"Dia akan menangis." Gumam Zelo padanya, berusaha untuk mendapatkan, mungkin belas kasihan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Zelo, bawa dia kembali ke rumah." Chanyeol mengerang, ingin segera tidur.

"Dia benar-benar sedih..."

"Zelo kau bekerja untuk siapa, aku atau dia?"

"Kau, bos. Aku minta maaf."

Dan dia berjalan keluar.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sambil bersandar ke belakang, merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar seperti pria yang brengsek.

Dia hanya tidak terbiasa bertemu orang lain saat dia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia tidak menerima kunjungan, Kris memanggilnya lewat telepon. Ia tidak suka terlihat lemah, itu hanya akan membawa dirinya kembali dalam kenangan masa lalunya.

 _Kenangan yang selalu ingin ia lupakan._

Dia tidak lemah. Dalam hubungan ini, ia telah menjadi laki-laki yang dominan, dia suka menjadi orang yang memegang kontrol, dia suka melakukan sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri dan dia suka karena Baekhyun memang dididik untuk menangani itu semua. Meskipun, kadang-kadang ia benci karena Baekhyun terlalu patuh, dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia membenci hal itu. Jadi ia ingin tetap seperti itu. Jika Baekhyun melihat dirinya dalam keadaan yang lemah dan tak berdaya seperti sekarang ini, dia takut jika Baekhyun mungkin akan melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda, meskipun, Baekhyun telah membuktikan bahwa ia tetap akan mengurus Chanyeol ketika ia jatuh sakit dan masih tetap patuh padanya setelah itu.

Tapi dia tidak ingin orang lain memiliki pemikiran seperti itu tentang dirinya.

Bahkan suaminya sendiri.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Dia tidak ingin menemui siapa pun."

"A-apa kau s-sudah m-memberitahunya k-kalau a-aku yang d-datang?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." Zelo meminta maaf lalu memalingkan wajahnya, dia merasa bersalah melihat tatapan sedih dan kesepian Baekhyun.

"Tak a-apa..." Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya, melihat bagaimana Zelo terlihat sangat menyesal meskipun itu bukan salahnya. "B-bisakah kau b-berikan i-ini p-padanya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang tas berisi pakaian dan makanan di tangannya.

"Tentu," kata Zelo dan membawanya dengan senang hati.

Dan saat Baekhyun berjalan pergi dengan tertatih-tatih dan tampak sedih, Zelo hampir merasa marah pada bosnya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan ke pintu apartemen, tempat di mana ia seharusnya memeriksa Baekhyun sebelum pergi untuk latihan. Tapi kemudian seorang pria datang, membawa kotak berisi buket bunga yang besar dan buah-buahan. "Apakah ini tempat tingal Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya pak." Dia tersenyum kembali. "Kau siapa"

"Aku hanya mengirimkan ini."

"Oh," katanya.

"Yah, aku akan mengambilnya, dan aku akan memberikan ini kepadanya." Katanya sambil mengambil paket itu. "Terima kasih," ujarnya dan ia berjalan pergi, tidak mengerti tapi siapa yang bisa menolak senyuman itu.

Dia memegang kotak yang besar itu dan membunyikan bel, Baekhyun membuka pintunya, masih memakai jubah mandi.

"Aku rasa Chanyeol tidak akan senang jika kau membuka pintu dalam keadaan seperti itu," cibirnya.

"A-aku b-barusan m-mandi..."

"Oke," ujar Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan menyerahkan kotak itu.

"Kau yang m-membeli i-ini?"

"Tidak," bantah Luhan sambil mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak pernah mengirim hadiah. Seseorang mengirimkannya, ayo buka, mari kita lihat siapa yang memiliki keberanian untuk mengirimkannya ke rumah pribadi Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mematuhinya, ia membawanya ke meja dapur dan meraih kartu yang ada di sana.

 _'Semoga cepat sembuh!'_ kalimat itu terlihat jelas di bagian atas kartu ini setelah ia membukanya. _'Aku sangat menyesal aku sedang tidak berada di Korea saat ini, aku akan mengunjungimu meskipun aku tahu bahwa kau benci rumah sakit dan kau mungkin tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun berkunjung. Pastikan untuk bersikap baik pada keluarga barumu dan selamat atas pernikahanmu serta bayi yang masih dalam kandungan. Aku sangat bangga padamu karena telah mengambil langkah ini._

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu._

 _Im Jooyoung.'_

Baekhyun selesai membaca kartu itu dan matanya sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata segar. Dia benar, Chanyeol memang memiliki simpanan.

Luhan mendesis pelan dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk memeriksamu dan Jungkook," kata Sehun sambil memeluk Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya sambil berjalan masuk setelah Baekhyun telah membiarkan dirinya masuk.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan memandu Sehun ke dapur di mana ia mencoba untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuknya tapi ia langsung pergi untuk mengaduk bawang merah di atas kompor yang sudah hampir gosong.

Ia segera menambahkan bawang goreng itu diatas ayam, lalu menyajikannya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun makan malam bersama dirinya dan Jungkook.

Sehun langsung mendesah setelah ia mengambil gigitan pertamanya, menyukai rasanya. "Menikahlah denganku," ujarnya pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum lembut, berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah pujian dari rekan suaminya itu.

"T-terima k-kasih..." katanya sambil makan.

"Tidak, serius, kau harus mengajari Luhan karena aku sudah bosan dengan makanan Cina." Ujar Sehun cepat-cepat, menyukai segala sesuatu yang ia makan.

"A-apa kau, um, s-sudah b-bertemu d-dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu pada Sehun,

Sehun perlahan meletakkan sendoknya dan menjawab dengan hati-hati; "Aku tahu ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untukmu, tapi, jangan khawatir pada Chanyeol, seperti biasa, ia punya sekitar sembilan nyawa." Sehun menjelaskan samar-samar, "Dan tentang hal di rumah sakit. Dia tidak memperbolehkan siapa pun menemuinya saat dia sedang sakit, itulah dirinya."

"D-dia b-baik-baik s-saja, kan?" tanya Baekhyun, benar-benar khawatir pada suaminya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia sebenarnya masih tetap bekerja di rumah sakit," jelas Sehun.

"A-apa kau t-tahu k-kapan ia d-diperbolehkan p-pulang?" tanya Baekhyun, sangat serakah untuk mendapatkan informasi.

"Besok, mungkin," gumam Sehun. "Aku tahu dia tidak akan tinggal lebih dari dua hari di rumah sakit, jadi mungkin besok."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sehun bertanya sebaliknya, mencoba untuk memperoleh sesuatu karena Baekhyun hanya peduli pada suaminya.

"B-baik..." jawab Baekhyun perlahan.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu apa-apa?" Sehun bertanya, bingung. "Aku membawa mobilku, kita bisa pergi membeli beberapa bahan makanan atau sesuatu."

"Ti-tidak, tak a-apa..." kata Baekhyun sambil bermain dengan makanannya.

Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang dapat memiliki tatapan kesepian seperti itu.

.

.

Chanyeol dibantu masuk ke dalam oleh Zelo, itulah yang membuat Baekhyun takut.

Chanyeol mengalungkan lengannya di leher Zelo, tidak ada luka yang terlihat tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah terluka. Dia segera berlari untuk membantu tetapi Zelo tidak akan membiarkannya sampai ia mendudukkan Chanyeol di sofa dengan perlahan. Chanyeol menghela napasnya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang karena perjalanan melewati paparazzi tadi terlalu kacau.

"Terima kasih, Zelo," ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan terengah-engah, matanya masih tertutup.

"Tidak masalah, bos," jawab Zelo sementara Baekhyun kembali dengan sebotol air untuknya.

"Ada pengawal di pintu." Lapor Zelo. "Pengawal juga ada di garasi dan kami menugaskan para pengawal sampai gerbang depan. Mereka sudah ada sejak kau dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Bagus." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menghela napas lagi.

Baekhyun tidak melihat salah satu dari mereka, ia hanya melihat orang-orang di pintu dan lima mobil yang mengikutinya ketika ia pergi mengunjungi suaminya yang menolak untuk menemuinya. Dia mengantar Zelo ke pintu dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya.

Dia berjalan kembali ke arah Chanyeol, matanya masih terpejam, tidak tahu apakah dia masih terjaga atau sudah tertidur. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba begitu canggung dengannya, dia hanya tidak mengerti apa kesalahan yang ia lakukan sehingga Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya bertemu dengan suaminya yang sedang terluka dan ayah dari bayinya. Dia segera berjalan untuk pergi ke dapur dan mungkin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam kecil sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisakah kau kemari?" ucap Chanyeol, matanya masih terpejam.

Baekhyun segera mendekat dan duduk di sofa di sampingnya, mengamati tubuh Chaneyol.

"Aku tahu kau datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemuiku, dan aku minta maaf, tapi, aku benci rumah sakit dan aku tidak suka dijenguk oleh orang lain." Jelas Chanyeol, akhirnya ia membuka matanya, melirik ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak marah padamu, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kembali.

"Di mana Jungkook?"

"T-tidur..." jawab Baekhyun, "A-apa kau i-ingin a-aku u-untuk m-membangunkan-nya a-agar d-dia m-menyambutmu?"

"Tidak, tak apa, biarkan dia tidur." Ujar Chanyeol sambil merentangkan lengannya, "Kemarilah,"

Baekhyun tanpa malu-malu melemparkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, memeluknya sangat erat karena dia pikir dia akan kehilangan Chanyeol dan pemikiran itu selalu memberinya mimpi buruk. Dia memeluknya lebih erat dan meringkuk dalam tubuh Chanyeol sementara yang lain melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"A-aku s-sangat t-takut..." gumamnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Chanyeol kepadanya. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi lagi."

Baekhyun mendengus, tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis. "Aku p-pikir kau a-akan m-meninggalkanku..."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Chanyeol meyakinkan, memeluknya erat, ingin meyakinkan bahwa sekarang dia aman meskipun ia ragu dia akan merasa lebih aman saat ini. "Jangan khawatir," katanya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjagamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjagamu," ujar Chanyeol. "Aku berjanji untuk merawatmu dan Jungkook serta bayi perempuan kita. Dan aku benar-benar akan melakukannya."

"J-jangan t-tinggalkan a-aku..." kata Baekhyun, hampir memohon. Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak berbicara tentang peristiwa penembakan, ia berbicara tentang wanita yang tanpa malu-malu mengirim paket ke alamatnya di mana ia tinggal bersama pasangannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Dan saat mereka duduk diam, Baekhyun menikmati kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol. Dia menikmati kehangatan yang selalu Chanyeol berikan. Perasaan menjadi yang lebih kecil dari seseorang, bisa meringkuk dan merasa begitu aman karena aroma tubuh Chanyeol, aroma cologne mahal bercampur dengan cerutu segar.

Dia kadang-kadang teringat kalau Chanyeol jauh lebih tua darinya.

Selisih usia mereka adalah enam tahun.

Baekhyun kadang merasa ia terlalu kecil, dia terlalu kecil, secara fisik maupun mental. Seolah dia hanyalah anak bodoh yang diserahkan kepada Chanyeol untuk melahirkan anak sementara ia pergi bersama dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita simpanannya. Kadang-kadang, orang-orang di berita membicarakannya seperti itu, seperti dia begitu bodoh, menjengkelkan dan nakal. Ketika datang ke pesta Zico, orang-orang fokus melihat kalung di lehernya, kalung yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol.

Rupanya harganya sekitar, 75,000 dolar.

Baekhyun memiliki sekitar, 75,000 dolar di lehernya. Dia segera melepasnya setelah itu dan berhenti memakainya sampai mereka pulang tapi media telah menganggap dirinya adalah anak nakal yang menikah Chanyeol hanya demi uang dan terus meminta barang-barang yang mahal, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya. Kapan ia berbuat salah? Haruskah ia berhenti memakainya? Tapi Chanyeol mungkin akan marah. Haruskah ia terus memakainya? Tapi para fotografer akan membencinya lagi.

Tapi ia memutuskan bahwa menyenangkan suaminya itu jauh lebih penting.

Karena memang itulah tugas yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

Chanyeol jatuh ke lantai saat Luhan menendangnya keras di bagian selangkangan.

"Kau keparat!"

"Fuck, Luhan," Sehun bergumam sambil berlari untuk menarik Luhan menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol di lantai. Dia meraih pinggang Luhan, melingkarkan lengannya di sana, membuat Luhan semakin berontak dan menendang-nendang seperti orang gila.

"Kau brengsek!" seru Luhan sementara Chen diam-diam mengawasi, merasa geli. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Chanyeol mengerang saat ia mulai mencoba untuk bangun, gagal beberapa kali sebelum berhasil berdiri, sedikit goyah lalu bersandar di mejanya menahan rasa sakit. Itu adalah bagian dari tubuhnya yang paling berharga, kenapa Luhan terus menendangnya di situ?

"Jalang," Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil menarik napas dalam kesakitan.

"Adikku sedang hamil dan menunggumu kembali ke rumah sementara kau bercinta dengan jalang itu!" Luhan berteriak di atas paru-paru sementara Sehun memeluknya erat. "Kau brengsek!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol mendengus kasar.

"Si jalang Jooyoung yang kau jadikan simpanan!" teriak Luhan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol bertanya, tidak mengerti.

"Berhenti berbohong padaku! padanya! Suamimu sedang hamil dan kau masih terus menyetubuhi jalang-jalang di sana sini!"

"Kau harus tenang dan menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau terus menendangku sialan." Ujar Chanyeol akhirnya ia menunjuk Sehun untuk membawanya luar.

Chen mencibir saat Luhan diseret keluar secara paksa.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa memiliki pewaris yang kau inginkan, lagi."

.

.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, suaranya cukup stabil.

"Jalang simpananmu itu mengirim hadiah dan kartu ucapan ke rumahmu." Luhan geram. "Dan suamimu yang sedang hamil melihatnya lalu menangis."

"Aku tidak punya simpanan dan kau tahu itu."

"Mantanmu. Itu Jooyoung."

"Jooyoung sudah bertunangan."

"Nah itu tidak bisa menghentikannya untuk mengatakan dia mencintaimu," Luhan menyerang.

"Bisakah aku melihat kartu itu?"

"Dibawa suamimu."

"Kau meninggalkan kartu itu dengannya?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengurus ini tapi percayalah, aku tidak berselingkuh."

Luhan mendengus.

.

.

Baekhyun membacanya berkali-kali.

 _"Aku selalu mencintaimu._

 _Im Jooyoung. "_

Aku mencintaimu.

Dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol benci rumah sakit dan tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengunjunginya sementara ia membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh, dua kali karena ia pergi mengunjunginya dan ditolak.

Dia mengucapkan selamat kepadanya atas pernikahannya, dan bayi dalam kandungannya tapi itu tidak menghentikan dirinya dari mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu.'

Dia mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa ia mencintainya, sementara Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai aroma Chanyeol.

Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol, selalu, sementara Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa dia menyukai aroma Chanyeol.

"Baby boy, kau di sini?" Suara Chanyeol berdering dan ia segera berbalik, menyembunyikan kartu itu di belakangnya. Baby boy, bagaimana ia mulai membenci nama panggilan itu meskipun itu membuat jantungnya berdebar, entah kenapa itu membuatnya merasa semakin kecil.

"H-hai..." Dia sedikit gugup.

"Hei," jawab Chanyeol lancar, mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya tetapi ia tidak ingin mengambilnya dengan paksa. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"T-tidak a-ada..." Baekhyun bergumam, terlihat merasa bersalah saat mengatakannya.

"Mau menunjukkan apa yang ada di balik punggungmu, atau apakah aku harus mengambilnya sendiri?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil duduk di tempat tidur.

"I-ini b-bukan a-apa-apa..." kata Baekhyun sambil bergerak tak nyaman.

"Baby, ayolah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujar Chanyeol, mengerang saat ia sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat lukanya bersentuhan dengan hoodie-nya.

Baekhyun perlahan bergerak dan mengambil kartu itu, berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menyerahkan itu kepadanya seperti anak yang menunggu untuk didisiplinkan.

Chanyeol mengambilnya, membukanya lalu membaca teks di sana dan tanda tangan.

Dia bilang 'aku mencintaimu.'

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Maafkan aku." Dia meminta maaf. "Aku tahu perasaanmu pasti terluka."

"M-maaf..." kata Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya, merasakan tendangan dari bayi perempuannya sekali.

"Jangan minta maaf." Ujar Chanyeol, "Jangan."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham," kata Chanyeol saat ia mencoba menjelaskan; "Aku dan Jooyoung hanyalah teman baik dan pesan yang ia kirimkan ini tidak romantis, hanya sedikit seperti seorang teman."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang paling menyedihkan.

"T-tentu a-aku p-percaya..." Baekhyun bergumam, tidak ingin Chanyeol salah paham. "Kau s-suamiku..."

"Tak apa jika kau tak percaya." Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Lagipula aku telah gagal dalam setiap aspek untuk menjadi seorang suami."

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur saat akhirnya ia terbangun.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari Chanyeol tapi ia hanya menemukan ruangan yang kosong. Dia melihat sebuah kotak beludru merah di meja samping tempat tidur, ada catatan di atasnya. Dia meraihnya, sambil melihat ke sekeliling, berpikir mungkin Chanyeol lupa membawanya. Dia ingin tahu lalu ia membuka catatan yang dilipat dan membacanya;

' _Maafkan aku.'_

Dia membuka kotak beludru itu, ia terkesiap melihat cincin dengan berlian besar yang berada di dalam kotak itu dengan semua kemuliaan-nya.

.

.

"Apa Chanyeol ada di rumah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pada wanita itu.

"Halo," katanya, tersenyum. "Namaku Im Jooyoung, senang bertemu denganmu."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Jooyoung muncul juga nih :p

Luhan demen banget nendang ceye hahaha tapi gapapa deh salah siapa bikin baekhyun nangis mulu

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	25. TWENTY FOUR

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TWENTY FOUR-**

 **.**

 _ **Karena kau bisa memotong leherku, dan dengan napas terakhir.**_

 _ **Aku minta maaf karena darah yang menodai bajumu.**_

.

.

Baekhyun mengamati sosok yang cantik dan menawan itu. Dia mengenakan baju kantor hitam yang ketat dan sepatu hak tinggi. Dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan makeup-nya sangat pas, _winged eyeliner_ -nya membuat Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat biasa. Dia menatap tubuh menawan yang memancar karena busana ketatnya itu, dia kurus, tapi tidak terlalu kurus, dia memiliki wajah yang kecil dan tulang selangkanya mengintip keluar dari gaunnya. Dia sangat cantik. Sangat sangat, cantik. Dia bahkan tidak mungkin bisa menyainginya.

Dia kemudian memandang rendah dirinya yang gemuk, jelek, dan bodoh. perutnya buncit, tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat gemuk. Tangannya tidak pernah dirawat atau diurus seperti milik wanita itu, hasil dari memasak dan bersih-bersih sepanjang hari. Rambutnya tidak mengkilap seperti milik wanita itu dan wajahnya yang tanpa makeup seolah terpampang jelas untuk seluruh dunia.

 _Dia sangat cantik, itu menyakitkan._

Wanita itu membiarkannya. Dia membiarkan Baekhyun melihat segalanya, dia tahu dia lebih cantik, dia tahu dia lebih baik.

"Um," dia tergagap, melihat tatapan tajamnya. "Ch-Chanyeol a-ada di r-ruangan-nya..."

Jooyoung tersenyum mendengar gagapnya dan berjalan masuk, seperti itu adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun mencoba yang terbaik untuk tetap bersamanya, mencoba membimbingnya ke dalam sebelum dia menghentikannya.

"Aku tahu tempatnya, terima kasih." Katanya sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" panggilnya sambil membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol, berjalan masuk tanpa izin.

Dan saat Chanyeol melihatnya, dia memberikan perhatiannya untuk wanita itu. Entah bagaimana dia selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Joo?"

"Hei," dia tersenyum lembut dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Apa Baekhyun...?"

"Ya, dia sangat lucu, btw." Katanya sambil menyamankan dirinya di sofa.

"Tolong katakan dia tidak melihatmu datang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menahan napas.

"Tidak, aku membunyikan bel pintu," dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak bolehkah aku mengunjungimu?"

"Tentu saja boleh," Chanyeol menghela napas. "Tapi dia sudah menganggap bahwa kita memiliki hubungan di belakangnya."

"Kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Paparazzi. Tulisan 'Aku mencintaimu' pada akhir kartu yang seharusnya kau kirim ke rumah sakit saja."

Jooyoung menghela napas sambil mengambil rokok dari kantongnya. Dia akan menyalakan itu sebelum Chanyeol menghentikannya; "Jangan," ujarnya. "Aku punya seorang anak dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang hamil di rumah ini."

"Baiklah, kau benar." Dia tersenyum dan meletakkan rokoknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar dia tertembak."

"Dia memang tertembak." kata Chanyeol. "Tepat di perutnya. Jangan khawatir, dia akan mendapatkan apa yang pantas untuknya."

"Aku benci kalau kau berbicara dalam teka-teki." Gumamnya sambil berdiri, berjalan ke meja Chanyeol, melompat dan duduk di meja tepat di depannya sambil menatapnya.

"Kau benci kalau aku bicara dengan biasa," wanita itu terkekeh sambil menyilangkan kaki, bersandar pada tangan di belakangnya dan mengamatinya lalu ia tertawa. "Benar."

"Kenapa aku khawatir? Kau tampak lebih baik daripada hanya sekedar baik-baik saja." Serunya, menghela napas. "Kau memiliki sembilan nyawa."

"Yah, mereka tidak memanggilku Phoenix tanpa sebab apapun." Jawabnya sedikit bergurau dan dia tertawa seperti malaikat, dia tersenyum hanya karena wanita itu. Dia selalu bisa membuat senyum di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau senang," serunya. "Dengan seorang Byun."

Dia memutar matanya. "Ya. Dia benar-benar baik padaku." Ujarnya. "Dia tidak seperti mereka,"

"Maksudmu seperti Luhan." Dia mengoreksi.

"Dia selalu mengurusku," ungkap Chanyeol. "Dia mengurusiku dengan sangat baik."

"Yah, kau terdengar sangat puas bersamanya." Ujar Jooyoung dengan maksud yang tersembunyi dalam nada bicaranya.

"Tidak ada yang sepertimu. Kau tahu itu." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oh, aku tahu itu." Dia menyeringai. "Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyaingiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nada centil itu karena dia tahu tidak ada maksud buruk dari perkatannya tadi. Dia bukan orang jahat. Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Dia sangat cantik." Ujar wanita itu.

"Oh, aku tahu itu." Chanyeol menyerang balik, sambil semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kursinya.

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun berjalan masuk dengan nampan, ia meletakkannya di atas meja dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Berapa umur anaknya?" Tanyanya, masih menatap pintu yang baru tertutup.

"Tiga."

"Dan berapa umurnya?"

"Sembilan belas."

"Apa?" ujarnya, khawatir. "Kenapa kau menikah dengan seorang anak-anak? _What the fuck_ , Chanyeol? Dan dia anak Byun, yang berarti bahwa jalang itu mengendalikan dirinya. Inilah sebabnya kenapa kau tidak mau menikah dengan Byun. Mereka sangat serakah dan mereka akan melakukan segalanya untuk uang. Dan anak itu mungkin sedang merencanakan kematianmu saat ini- "

"Dia sembilan belas tahun. Dia melahirkan pada usia enam belas tahun. Mantan pacarnya berulang kali memukulinya dan memperkosanya lalu mengusirnya. Dia berlari pada Luhan yang sudah tidak ia temui selama tiga tahun karena Baekhyun kabur saat berumur enam belas tahun. Kemudian, ayahnya mengambil anaknya pergi dan mengancam akan menawarkan anak itu untuk diadopsi jika dia tidak menikah denganku atau dengan seorang pria yang berusia 53 tahun." Ungkap Chanyeol sementara wanita itu menatapnya ngeri mendengar cerita yang dia katakan dengan begitu tenang.

"Aku melekukannya dengan brutal saat malam pertama kami. Lalu aku menumbuhkan bayi di dalam perutnya dengan cara memaksanya di mejaku. Aku memukulnya sekitar lima kali dan menyetubuhinya dengan paksa bahkan lebih-"

"Hentikan. Hentikan. Oh Tuhan. Berhenti." Katanya terengah-engah.

"Dia bukan Byun. Dia tidak seperti mereka."

"Dia masih anak-anak." Katanya marah. "Bagaimana kau bisa?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir dia 23 tahun ternyata dia 19 tahun dan aku sangatlah bodoh."

"Ceraikan saja dia!"

"Dia sedang hamil, Jooyoung." Ujar Chanyeol, apa adanya. "Dan ia berencana untuk mengandung pewarisku. Dan aku berencana untuk membiarkannya."

"Kau luar biasa!" Jooyoung berbisik tapi membentak, sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyakitinya-?"

Pintu terbuka dan Luhan menerobos masuk seperti dia yang memiliki tempat itu.

"Dasar jalang, aku beri kau lima detik untuk keluar dari tempat ini sebelum aku merobek wajah cantikmu." Serang Luhan sementara Baekhyun berdiri di pintu, mencengkeram gagang pintu, tampak seperti anak yang bersalah.

"Halo, untukmu juga, Luhan." Sapanya sinis.

"Dengarkan aku, _pretty baby_. Pergi dari rumah adikku sekarang atau aku akan-"

"Luhan, itu sudah cukup." Chanyeol berdiri, suaranya yang menggelegar membuat Baekhyun takut tapi Luhan bahkan tidak berkedip.

"Tidak, tak apa, Chanyeol." Ujar Jooyoung sambil melompat turun dari meja. "Dia hanya berpikir, dia sedang membela adiknya."

"Jalang itu perlu mengecek ingatannya." Ujar Luhan, dengan nada centil dan keras. "Dia tidak tahu kalau aku gila." Ujarnya sambil berpaling ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau tidak mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku gila, kan?"

"Dia tidak perlu memberitahuku," Dia tersenyum. "Semua orang tahu kau gila."

"Kau berani ya, jalang?" Luhan berkata sambil berjalan maju, siap untuk memberi wanita cantik itu pelajaran. Tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan meraih bahunya; "Dia tamuku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya sedikitpun."

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" Luhan berteriak sambil mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkeraman Chanyeol seolah-olah dia habis dibakar.

"Beraninya kau?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya ke dada Chanyeol. "Beraninya kau, membiarkan dia masuk ke rumahmu? Rumahnya?"

"Bukan seperti itu." Chanyeol meyakinkan atau setidaknya berusaha lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Kau memanggilnya."

"Kau sedang bicara denganku." Ujar Luhan, meraih rahang Chanyeol dan mengubahnya agar menatapnya lagi. "Aku. Bukan dia. Baekhyun, pergi kemasi barang-barangmu." Perintahnya kepada adiknya.

"Terima kasih atas keramahanmu, Chanyeol." Dia tersenyum dan saat melewati Luhan, wanita itu sengaja menyenggol bahunya dan Luhan bergumam; 'pelacur' dan dia menjawab; 'jalang'

Dia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang sedikit menunduk tapi tetap menatap mata cokelat indah milik wanita itu.

"Terima kasih untuk tehnya. Senang bertemu denganmu." Dia tersenyum sopan dan membungkuk pelan sementara Luhan tetap mengejeknya. Ia terus berjalan pergi dan saat mereka mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Luhan menyerang Chanyeol dengan berteriak;

" _You little fake ass bitch!_ Kau membiarkan jalang itu masuk ketika dia sedang hamil? Ada apa denganmu?! Apa yang kau pikirkan-!?"

"Dengar, aku menahan diriku dan aku menghormatimu karena kau pacar Sehun." Ancam Chanyeol sementara Luhan melotot tajam. "Satu kata lagi tentang dirinya dan aku akan menyakitimu."

"Apa? Kau akan memukulku?" tanya Luhan, matanya berkedip jahat. "Kau akan memukulku? Ayo, pukul aku. Pukul aku!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya melotot tapi tidak mengangkat tangannya. Luhan menyeringai dan mengatakan kepadanya; "Kurasa begitu," dia berbalik untuk berkata pada Baekhyun; "Ayolah, Baekhyun, pergi berkemas."

Dan saat ia hendak pergi, Chanyeol menyambar lengannya dan menariknya dengan kasar sampai menabrak dadanya lalu Chanyeol berbicara; "Apa kau perlu memar di mata cantikmu untuk melihat dengan siapa kau bicara?"

Luhan mendengus dan berusaha keluar dari cengkeramannya tapi Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya. "Lepas." Dia menuntut. "Biarkan aku pergi."

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau meminta maaf karena berbicara seperti ini pada Phoenix."

"Sungguh? Kau sampai berbuat seperti ini?" ujar Luhan sambil menyeringai.

"Oh, tentu." Jawab Chanyeol kepadanya. "Wanita itu sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Kau menghinanya, maka kau menghinaku."

"Baekhyun adalah keluargamu. Bukan jalang kurus yang memutuskan untuk mengirimi seorang pria yang sudah menikah sebuah kartu yang berakhir dengan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu'." kata Luhan.

"Dia suamiku dan dia mengandung bayiku. Dia keluargaku, tentu. Tapi wanita itu telah melalui beberapa hal bersamaku sehingga kau lebih baik menjaga lidahmu demi keselamatanmu sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengencangkan cengkeramannya dan ia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luham saat ini, mengernyit karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. "Jika aku mendengar kabar di jalanan bahwa kau berani mendekatinya, bahkan dengan jarak dua kaki pun." Katanya sambil membungkuk mendesis di telinga Luhan. "Aku akan memastikan kau berlutut dan meminta maaf kepadanya."

"Apa itu sebuah ancaman, Phoenix?"

Chanyeol menghentikan cengkeramannya dan kembali berdiri tegak. "Itu peringatan."

"T-tolong b-berhenti b-bertengkar..." Sebuah rengekan kecil terdengar dari pintu di mana Baekhyun berdiri dan Jungkook bersamanya. Chanyeol langsung melihat balita itu. Chanyeol yakin bahwa jika bukan karena anaknya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah ikut campur.

Luhan dengan kasar menarik lengannya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun, menarik Jungkook bersama dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

Baekhyun tetap diam saat mereka berada di mobil.

Sampai ia menuntut; "A-aku i-ingin p-pergi ke t-tempat Taeyeon..."

"Apa? Tidak. Kau ikut denganku." Ujar Luhan dengan nada meremehkan.

"A-aku i-ingin p-pergi ke t-tempat T-taeyeon!" Tiba-tiba ia menjerit sambil memegang anaknya di pangkuannya. "B-bawa a-aku ke t-tempat T-taeyeon!"

Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya.

.

.

"Jadi dia tidak berada di tempatmu?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak, dia di tempat Taeyeon."

"Dan kau membiarkannya? Wow, Phoenix, dia benar-benar mengubahmu." Ujar Kris, hampir bangga temannya. "Itu bagus."

"Aku hanya akan membiarkannya di sana selama beberapa hari," jawab Chanyeol lancar. "Dia hanya perlu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Kau percaya padanya?"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi itu sebabnya anak buahku ada di sana." Dia mencibir dan Kris hanya mengikutinya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sehun?" tanya Kris, menjadi lebih serius.

"Tidak ada," jawab Chanyeol. "Dia memiliki dukunganku untuk yang satu ini."

"Kau tidak takut kalau dia akan mengkhianati kita?" tanya Kris, curiga.

"Kau tahu, aku memikirkan itu." Chanyeol mulai, sambil menyesap minumannya, "Aku berpikir bahwa ia bisa mengkhianati kita setiap saat jika kita membantunya mengambil alih Oh. Tapi kau tahu apa yang kukatakan tentang anjing yang terlatih?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka tidak akan menggigit tangan yang pernah menghukum mereka. Dia tahu apa yang kita mampu. Dia tahu bagaimana ia akan berakhir jika ia berani menentang."

"Yah, ayahku melatihnya dengan baik,"

.

.

"Dia selalu ketakutan..." kata Luhan kepada Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahunya di tempat tidur. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya lagi..."

"Tak apa, baby, sekarang sudah baik-baik saja." Hibur Sehun, mengelus punggungnya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak menginginkan aku untuk menghiburnya. Dia menginginkan pelacur itu." Gumamnya. "Aku hyung yang mengerikan."

"Aku anak yang mengerikan, jadi aku rasa kita sama."

"Bagaimana kau menghindari sosok ayahmu yang terus menyuruh kita untuk tinggal bersamanya?"

"Aku melakukan sesuatu padanya."

"Apa aku perlu tahu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu."

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan semua kekuatan dan kekuasaannya, mengayunkan pinggulnya sambil membenarkan mantel bulu mahal yang Sehun beli untuknya. Dia melirik melalui kacamata hitamnya pada sekretaris yang mencoba menghentikannya untuk menerobos masuk ke kantor tapi tentu saja gagal dengan pengawal Luhan yang bersamanya. Dia menerobos masuk, dan terus berjalan sementara sekretaris mengejarnya dan membungkuk ke bosnya yang hanya menatapnya malas. Dia membungkuk dua kali dan meminta maaf; "Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, aku minta maaf-"

"Tinggalkan kami." Perintahnya dan sekretaris itu membungkuk dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan lalu berjalan pergi. Jooyoung menatap pengawalnya kemudian membuat kontak mata dengannya, mendesaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia menghela napas dan berbalik menatap dua raksasa itu.

"Tunggu aku di luar." Perintahnya dan mereka mematuhinya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanyanya, tenggelam ke dalam kursinya.

Luhan berjalan ke dalam, melihat ke sekeliling dan berseru; "Ruangan yang bagus."

"Terima kasih." Dia mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kembali ke titik permasalahannya tadi; "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan berjalan ke mejanya, meletakkan tangannya di atas meja lalu bersandar di sana; "Kau lebih baik tetap menjauh dari suami adikku atau."

"Atau," ulangnya sambil bersenandung. "Tolong, jelaskan padaku."

"Jangan bermain-main denganku." Luhan mendesis rendah. "Aku jalang gila yang tidak pernah kalah. Jadi bawa pantat jelekmu jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol."

"Oh baiklah." Ujarnya. "Yah, aku mengerti kalau kau pikir aku jelek. Tapi Chanyeol suka menatapnya."

 _Burn._

Luhan melotot sambil membenarkan mantelnya. "Jadi seperti itu."

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Kau yang memulainya, mengirimi pria yang sudah menikah sebuah kartu dengan tulisan 'aku mencintaimu' dan hal lain seperti itu. Padahal kau tahu jika suaminya ada di rumah."

"Yah, setidaknya aku bukan pelacur penggali emas yang telah membuka kakinya untuk setiap Wu demi beberapa bayaran."

"Kau lebih baik menjaga mulutmu." Luhan memperingatkan.

Dia berdiri, membanting tangannya di atas meja dengan keras, menciptakan suara yang keras. "Atau apa?"

"Atau aku a-"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau bukan siapa-siapa dan kau tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapap tapi pelacur Wu yang merangkak di tempat tidur dengan Kris demi sebuah posisi." Serangnya tanpa ampun membuat ekspresi Luhan sedikit goyah. "Sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menerobos kantorku, mengklaim bahwa kau memiliki masalah denganku. Ketika, secara pribadi, aku tidak berpikir kau cukup signifikan untuk memiliki masalah denganku. Sekarang, jika kau baik, keluar dan biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaanku karena sebagian dari kita adalah orang-orang yang tidak akan membuka kakinya-"

 _PLAKK!_

Luhan bernapas kasar sama sepertinya.

Dan dia memakai kacamata hitamnya, segera keluar, menyembunyikan air matanya.

.

.

"Halo?"

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol," dia buru-buru menelepon. "Seseorang menerobos masuk. Rumahku rusak. Aku takut."

"Apa maksudmu seseorang menerobos masuk? Di mana kau?"

"Aku di mobilku. Aku terlalu takut untuk masuk ke dalam." Isaknya. "Pintu terbuka dan tempat itu rusak. Aku sangat takut, dapatkah kau mengirimkan anak buahmu?"

"Tidak, kunci pintunya dan tunggu aku, aku akan segera ke sana." Ujar Chanyeol cepat. Dan dia menutup teleponnya.

.

.

Seseorang menggedor jendela dan dia tersentak sebelum sebuah suara terdengar; "Joo, kau di sana?"

Dia dengan cepat membuka pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Tak apa."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Apa tunanganmu tidak ada di rumah?" Dia bertanya sambil memandang ke arahnya dengan mata besar cokelatnya.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus kau tanyakan karena dia adalah tersangka utamanya."

"Aku bersamamu. Jangan khawatir, aku bersamamu." Ujarnya dengan cepat, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

Mereka berjalan ke rumahnya setelah Chanyeol menghiburnya. Dia menariknya di belakangnya, berpesan, "Tetap di belakangku." Dia mematuhinya, mencengkeram lengannya sementara Chanyeol meraih pistolnya. Melihat ke sekitar sambil berjalan masuk. Dia dengan cepat memeriksa seluruh rumah yang rusak sampai ke intinya.

Ia memasukkan pistolnya kembali ketika menyadari bahwa pihak yang melakukan ini sudah pergi.

"Sudah aman. Tidak ada siapapun di sini." Ujarnya dan dia menghela napas lega. Tapi ketika dia berbalik ke lemari di kamarnya, dia terkejut melihat;

 **"Permainan dimulai, jalang.**

 **XO. "**

Itu ditulis pada cermin dengan lipstik merah.

 _Luhan._

Chanyeol menghela napas sambil mengeluarkan telepon. "Jalang itu sudah kelewatan."

"Chanyeol," serunya, menjangkau wajahnya, berjinjit dan menciumnya di bibir. "Terima kasih."

.

.

Dia dituntun ke sebuah mobil dan masuk ke rumah Chanyeol. Di mana dia menemukan bahwa suaminya tidak ada di sana.

.

.

"Foto-foto ini bocor secara online, di internet meledak dalam berbagai hashtags dan menjadi tren. Gambar-gambar dari CEO SM ent. dan pewaris perusahaan multi-miliarder, Pengusaha Park dan mantan kekasih sekaligus cinta pertamanya, Im Jooyoung saling berpelukan dan berbagi kenyamanan dengan satu sama lain membanjiri internet. Kami telah menghubungi Tuan Park dan istrinya untuk mendapat tanggapan tapi mereka berdua tetap diam- "

Chanyeol mematikan T. V dan menekan sebuah nomor di telepon.

"Ini sudah saatnya dia pulang." Ujarnya. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau harus menyeretnya keluar. Bawa dia kemari sekarang."

"Aku tidak menunggu yang satu ini untuk keluar."

.

.

Taeyeon khawatir.

Baekhyun menangis ketika ia tiba di rumahnya. Dia menumpahkan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Tapi kemudian dia merasa baik-baik saja, ia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita simpanan Chanyeol akan sering datang ke rumahnya, ia menerima bahwa mungkin sewaktu-waktu dia harus mendengar wanita itu sedang dimanjakan oleh suaminya. Dia menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita itu akan selalu memberikan Chanyeol sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki. Sebuah pikiran yang indah dan tubuh yang indah.

Dia tampak begitu dewasa di sampingnya, dia begitu dewasa dan cerdas.

Tapi ia masih berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol terang-terangan pergi bersama simpanannya.

Dia begitu dimanjakan. Chanyeol memanjakannya dengan semua janji-janji dan hadiah. Dia memanjakannya dan Baekhyun lupa satu-satunya tujuan dia dikirim, hanya untuk melayaninya dan memberinya anak-anak. Karena Chanyeol tidak menikmati tubuhnya. Dia hanya akan melahirkan anak-anaknya.

Dia baik-baik saja tapi setelah hari yang hebat ia bernyanyi dengan Taeyeon di dapur lalu _cuddling_ dengan Taeyeon dan anaknya.

Berita itu muncul.

Chanyeol benar-benar terang-terangan pergi bersama simpanannya.

.

.

"Tuan Park harus ikut dengan kami." Salah satu pengawal bicara, Taeyeon berdiri di depannya, lengan disilangkan dan Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Katakan pada atasanmu untuk datang bicara denganku dulu."

"Taeyeon," kata pria itu, "Dia memberi izin untuk membawanya dengan paksa. Jadi serahkan saja dengan baik-baik."

"Paksa? Kau berani menyentuhnya dan aku akan memukul-"

"Aku a-akan p-pergi..." Baekhyun bergumam dari belakang.

Dia berbalik dan bertanya; "Apa?"

"Aku akan p-pergi d-denganmu..."

Mereka membungkuk dan berkata; "Terima kasih, atas kerja sama Anda, Tuan Park."

"B-beri aku b-beberapa w-waktu, aku a-akan m-mengemasi b-barangku..." dan dia berlari ke dalam untuk melakukannya lalu membawa anaknya segera sementara Taeyeon mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dia berbisik di telinganya; "Jika ia membawa pulang wanita itu lagi, usir dia."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih karena ia tahu ia tidak pernah bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

.

.

Dia membunyikan bel pintu dan berdiri di belakang dengan tenang, memegang tangan Jungkook dan tas kecil yang berisi pakaiannya. Pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Chanyeol, hanya memakai celana training dan tanpa atasan, menampilkan dada kekarnya dan perban melilit di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan di matanya sementara Jungkook melemparkan dirinya dan memeluk kaki Chanyeol dalam kegembiraan menjerit 'daddy!'

"Hei," kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk kepala anak itu, sadar dia tidak bisa menggendongnya karena lukanya, sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk setelah Chanyeol minggir dari jalan, seolah memberikan izin pada Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam. Seolah-olah itu adalah tanda bahwa dia mengambil Baekhyun kembali, seakan Baekhyun adalah orang yang bersalah. Baekhyun melangkah masuk, Chanyeol membungkuk dan mencium keningnya sebelum menutup pintu. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan memegang perutnya, tiba-tiba merasa sangat canggung di rumahnya sendiri. Dia memainkan kakinya sementara Chanyeol memanggil Jungkook, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ada makan malam di dapur, membicarakan tentang ayam favoritnya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau melihat braku-?"

Jooyoung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menyadari Baekhyun ada di sana. Dia mengenakan kemeja Chanyeol yang mencapai pahanya, rambutnya berantakan tapi masih terlihat cantik.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan perutnya nyeri saat melihatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai yang memiliki pemandangan yang jauh lebih baik daripada melihat simpanan suaminya keluar dari kamar tidur mereka dan ranjang mereka setelah mereka bercinta. Dia lebih suka melihat lantai.

"Halo, Baekhyun," sambutnya dengan senyum, ia membungkuk dan bergumam kecil sebuah 'halo' yang tak terdengar.

"Baekhyun, bisa kau pergi menungguku di ruanganku?" ujar Chanyeol setelah berdehem karena ketegangan tadi. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Baekhyun membungkuk ke wanita simpanan itu lagi dan berjalan pergi, berjalan sedih dengan tangan di perutnya.

Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Jooyoung dan berbisik; _"What the fuck?"_

Dan ia berbisik kembali; "Aku tidak tahu!"

Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke ruangannya dan mendengar Baekhyun di dalam, mungkin berjalan bolak-balik dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan berulang-ulang; _"Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Kau tidak boleh menangis. Hal ini normal. Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan me-"_

Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol berjalan masuk, Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan perlahan memegang perutnya. Chanyeol berjalan ke mejanya, bersandar di sana dan menghadap Baekhyun, menghela napas pada pandangan itu lagi.

"Jooyoung akan tinggal bersama kita untuk sementara waktu," ujar Chanyeol. "Rumahnya dirusak oleh hyungmu dan dia tidak punya tempat lain untuk pergi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menerima informasi itu seperti anak yang baik.

"Apa kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memainkan tangannya, tidak paham dengan pertanyaan itu. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu? Apakah itu penting? Apakah dia akan mengusir Baekhyun jika dia bilang dia keberatan? Jika dia mengatakan tidak, akankah Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk pergi sehingga wanita itu bisa nyaman?

Baekhyun mengangguk, takut untuk mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Dia tinggal sebagai tamu. Bukan sebagai kekasih, kau paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol bisa menjadi sangat kejam. Dia terus berbohong kepada Baekhyun dan mempermainkan perasaannya. Dia terus berbohong kepadanya, menyakiti perasaannya terus dan terus, dan memainkannya seperti ini. Chanyeol bisa menjadi sangat, sangat kejam.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku memesan makan malam." Ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, yang masih menunduk. Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Baekhyun, menerima sebuah tendangan. Dia tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatap lantai. Chanyeol menaikkan kepalanya dan Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang paling menyedihkan dan terasa kesepian. Air mata segar mengalir di wajahnya dan Chanyeol merasakan sebuah pukulan di dadanya.

"Jangan menangis," bisik Chanyeol. "Jangan menangis,"

"D-dia m-merindukanmu..." Baekhyun berbisik, pelan. "A-aku m-merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Ujar Chanyeol jujur. Dia memang merindukannya.

"M-maaf k-karena a-aku p-pergi..."

"Tak apa," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyisir rambutnya yang halus dan berwarna perak, ada beberapa helai rambut baru tapi masih tampak begitu baik. "Berhenti menangis."

Baekhyun terisak dan Chanyeol hampir panik.

"Tidak, tidak, tolong, jangan menangis, jangan menangis," ujar Chanyeol pelan, membungkuk, untuk menutup jarak dan berbisik, "Untukku, kumohon, berhenti menangis."

Baekhyun mendengus dan menatap mata Chanyeol lagi, seolah mencoba mencari sesuatu.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan sebuah ciuman?" Chanyeol berbisik, tidak menunggu sampai Baekhyun memberi izin, ia menutup jarak mereka dan mulai mencium sang carrier. Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan malu-malu seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, lalu Chanyeol memojokkannya ke dinding, dengan penuh hasrat. Tapi Baekhyun menikmatinya.

Dia menikmatinya meskipun dia tahu, lidah itu mungkin telah menyentuh bibir orang lain. Seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

"Daddy?" Sebuah panggilan dari belakang merenggut perhatian mereka.

Chanyeol berhenti memberikan ciuman di leher Baekhyun dan mendesah di lekukan lehernya. Baekhyun terengah-engah dan perlahan-lahan menarik lengannya yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi." Chanyeol berbisik, dan suaranya membuat tubuh Baekhyun merasa aneh, ia merengek pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa bercinta denganmu jika anak itu ada di luar." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun dan menepuk pantatnya untuk mengantarnya keluar.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **[A/N]** So Jooyoung isn't a total bitch. She's a normal person.

You guys still want me to kill her?

Cause Luhan can handle it. He's a total boss here.

* * *

 **[T/N]** Dari author note di atas, bisa dibilang; jangan pada salah paham dulu sama Jooyoung, siapa tau dia cuma sekedar numpang mandi aja wkwkwk

Tapi gak tau lah ya semoga aja gitu :v

Yang review, kalo kalian beruntung (?) aku udah bales di pm ya, maaf gak bisa bales semuanya *bow*

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	26. TWENTY FIVE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TWENTY FIVE-**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di kursi, melihat ke pangkuannya.

"Sejak foto-foto itu bocor, semua orang berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu antara aku dan Jooyoung. Jadi untuk mengakhiri rumor ini, kita harus tampil di depan umum bersama-sama. Apa kau mengerti, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Jooyoung membuat kontak mata dengan Chanyeol dan pria itu menghela napasnya.

"Baby," kata Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan halus Baekhyun tapi ia tetap tidak bergerak, bahkan tidak menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela napasnya lagi dan berkata; "Baby, lihat aku,"

Baekhyun mengintip ke arah Chanyeol melalui poninya dengan sedih.

"Aku akan memperbaiki semua ini, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tidak ingin menampilkan gagapnya di depan wanita cantik itu.

.

.

Baekhyun melebarkan selimut di sofa, dan juga meletakkan bantal di sofa. Dia duduk di atasnya, menghela napas mengetahui bahwa dia harus tidur di sini untuk beberapa malam ke depan tapi tetap mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa anaknya masih bisa tidur di tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Dia teringat sebelumnya ketika Jungkook bertanya pada daddy-nya; "Daddy, siapa ini?" tanyanya tentang Jooyoung.

Dan Chanyeol menjawab; "Ini teman daddy, Jooyoung."

Jooyoung lalu mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dan Baekhyun memelototi tangan itu sampai wanita itu menarik tangannya kembali setelah melihat tatapan tajamnya.

Dia bisa melakukan apa pun kepada dirinya, tapi jika dia berani menyentuh anaknya, Baekhyun akan membunuhnya. Titik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"B-bersiap u-untuk t-tidur..." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin tidur bersamaku lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

"A-aku p-pikir J-Joo-"

"Dia tidak tidur di kamar kita. Dia tidur di kamar tamu. Kami tidak melakukan seks, Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol dengan tegas. "Aku sudah tidak pernah menyentuhnya selama lebih dari dua tahun. Kami tidak sedang berhubungan. Kami tidak berhubungan seks."

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan menyetubuhi orang lain di tempat tidur kita. Aku tidak serendah itu."

.

.

Baekhyun bangun di pagi hari dengan sakit kepala dan morning sickness yang parah. Dia muntah tiga kali dan masih merasa tidak baik-baik saja. Dia berjalan ke luar kamar, ingin pergi menyiapkan sarapan sebelum ia harus membangunkan Chanyeol yang tidur seperti orang mati. Dia mencoba untuk menyiapkan sarapan tanpa jatuh di tengah-tengah kegiatan memasaknya. Ia meletakkan piring di meja makan yang akan berguna hari ini karena mereka memiliki tamu.

Dia pergi ke dapur lagi, mengambil piring untuk dirinya sendiri meskipun ia ragu dia bisa makan dengan kondisi seperti sekarang. Dia berjalan dan bertemu Jooyoung, sudah dalam pakaian kerjanya. Rambutnya di gelung dengan indah dan mengenakan rok panjang yang indah dengan kemeja putih dan blazer hitam serta sepatu hak tinggi berwarna beige.

Baekhyun mengatakan 'halo' dengan pelan dan ia berbalik ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun." Jooyoung tersenyum lembut meskipun melihat penampilan dirinya yang berantakan. "Baunya enak di sini." Pujinya.

"S-sarapan sudah s-siap di m-meja..." ujarnya seperti seorang pembantu sambil memegang perutnya, merasakan jika dirinya seperti akan terjatuh. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, kondisi ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar sedang mengandung seorang bayi perempuan.

"Oh, oke," katanya, tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi," ujar sebuah suara keras yang membuat mereka menyentakkan kepala mereka ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan masuk, mendekat, dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebagai ucapan selamat pagi sementara wanita itu hanya berdiri di sana, membeku.

Wanita itu hendak melewati Baekhyun sebelum yang lebih kecil melakukan sesuatu.

Baekhyun membungkuk dan muntah tepat mengenai sepatu mahalnya. Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya jijik.

Baekhyun baru saja muntah di tubuhnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia hanya harus melakukan ini. Dia hanya harus melakukan ini! Dia menggosok lantai dengan keras sambil menangis. Menggosok dan terus menggosok, itulah yang harus ia lakukan. Menggosok. Tidak perlu mencoba bertindak seolah-olah dia bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik dan tidak mempermalukan suaminya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Bukankah seharusnya ia hanya harus melakukan ini?

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol dan ia mendongak untuk melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sesuatu seperti rasa belas kasihan. "Bangunlah, baby."

"A-aku h-harus m-membersihkan ini..." Dia bergumam, mulai menggosok lagi, lebih keras dan lebih keras. Suaranya sangat pelan, Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendengarnya.

Chanyeol meraih lengannya untuk menariknya tapi dia menjerit lebih keras;

"A-aku h-harus m-membersihkan ini, a-aku h-harus m-membersihkan n-noda i-ini l-lalu l-lalu l-lalu a-aku h-harus-" serunya dan menjadi semakin berantakan karena Chanyeol menariknya dengan tegas agar ia berdiri.

"Baby..." ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menangis dan terisak dengan keras.

"Baby," kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Dia s-sangat c-cantik..." bisik Baekhyun. "Dia s-s-s-sangat c-cantik... Dan d-dewasa dan c-cerdas dan dan s-sempurna..."

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam kesedihan sementara Baekhyun merosot ke lantai lagi dan mulai menggosok noda yang bahkan sudah tak terlihat.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang telah kembali ke arahnya, handuknya sangat rendah, menampilkan tulang pinggulnya saat ia berbalik setelah melihat Baekhyun dari cermin.

Baekhyun menggerakkan matanya ke atas dan ke bawah, menatap sosok Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba itu terlihat terlalu menggoda. Tetesan air mengalir di dada bidang Chanyeol, ia berjalan menuju Baekhyun dengan langkah-langkah yang pasti sementara yang lebih kecil mengambil langkah mundur sampai bagian belakangnya menyentuh wastafel.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketika Chanyeol menyelipkan sehelai rambut ke belakang telinganya dengan lembut. "Kau ingin menyelesaikan apa yang kita lakukan kemarin?"

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya menghadap ke wastafel, menekan dirinya dari belakang sementara Baekhyun mendesah pelan hanya karena merasakan sosok Chanyeol. Chanyeol membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun dan yang lain membungkuk ke depan juga, meletakkan telapak tangannya di sisi wastafel. Mereka membuat kontak mata melalui sebuah cermin besar, Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun dan mencium leher itu sementara yang lain mendesah lagi.

"Kau sangat cantik..." puji Chanyeol, "Semua milikku,"

"Kau milikku, kau tahu itu, kan, baby boy?"

Baekhyun merengek ketika Chanyeol menekan miliknya yang sudah mulai menegang dan dia membuka mulutnya, mendesah ketika Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya sambil terus menciumi lehernya, menandainya.

Chanyeol melanjutkannya, melepaskan boxer Baekhyun, lalu ia menjatuhkan handuknya.

"Kau siap, baby?" Chanyeol bertanya tapi Baekhyun terlalu menikmati ciumannya sehingga tidak bisa menjawab. Chanyeol mulai masuk dengan perlahan dan mereka berdua mendesah.

"Selalu terasa sangat nikmat," Chanyeol mengerang di telinganya, "Sangat ketat dan nikmat, hanya untukku..."

"H-hanya u-untukmu..." jawab Baekhyun perlahan sementara Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggulnya perlahan, tapi sangat keras, menumbuknya dalam dan tepat di titik nikmatnya yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah sangat keras.

Dan mereka terus meneruskan sesi mereka dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang dipojokkan di dinding, di kamar mandi, serta kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol, dengan milik Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam dirinya, menghujamnya tanpa ampun tapi Baekhyun tidak mengeluh. Baekhyun melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan yang terengah-engah sementara Chanyeol menciumi lehernya, membuktikan bahwa itu adalah hobi favoritnya.

"Oh, Tuhan," kata Chanyeol, karena ia merasa dirinya terlalu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. "Kau sangat nikmat... sangat nikmat."

"Ch-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengerang sambil meremas rambut cokelat Chanyeol sementara air panas menghujani mereka.

Baekhyun khawatir pada cedera Chanyeol, karena dia belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Tapi yang lain tampak terlalu tenggelam dalam kegiatan ini dan sepertinya belum berencana untuk berhenti karena dia masih belum mengeluh, dia merasa begitu senang dan Chanyeol melakukan hal ini dengan sangat baik. Masih sekitar jam 9 pagi, Jooyoung telah berangkat kerja dan dia belum membangunkan Jungkook karena ia terjebak bersama Chanyeol di kamar mandi. Dia datang dengan desahan keras dan Chanyeol menyusulnya, keduanya pun terengah-engah.

Oh, betapa ia merindukan hal ini.

"Baby, aku rasa lukaku berdarah," Chanyeol terkekeh sambil terengah-engah di telinganya. Baekhyun menyentakkan kepalanya ke arahnya tapi dia melanjutkan ucapannya; "Tapi, aku tidak ingin keluar dari sini, aku menyukai ini..." Chanyeol mengerang.

"Kau b-berdarah..." kata Baekhyun sambil mencoba menggeliat keluar dari kungkungan Chanyeol tetapi tidak berhasil karena kakinya masih melingkar di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun merengek dengan keras saat ia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah menetes dari perban basah itu dan Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Oke, oke, ayo kita pergi,"

Dia melepaskan Baekhyun secara perlahan dan Baekhyun dengan cepat mulai panik tentang lukanya.

Chanyeol duduk sementara Baekhyun mengganti perbannya, melilitkannya di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau tahu cara melakukan hal ini?"

"J-Jaehyun..."

Chanyeol berdehem, "Kau ingin bicara tentang hal itu?"

"T-tentang a-apa?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia selesai.

"Jooyoung,"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari tubuh Chanyeol, setelah segala sentuhan dan kegiatan intim tadi, ketika nama itu diucapkan, ia kembali menjadi puppy yang menyedihkan.

"Baby, baby," kata Chanyeol sambil meraih pinggulnya dan menariknya kembali. "Kau baby boy-ku, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Baekhyun cemberut tapi mengangguk.

"Jooyoung adalah temanku," kata Chanyeol sambil membelai perut buncitnya dengan lembut. "Wanita itu telah melalui begitu banyak hal bersamaku, kami sudah saling kenal sejak kami berusia sekitar lima belas tahun." Jelasnya.

"Dia adalah pacar pertamaku, ciuman pertamaku, dan-" Chanyeol berhenti, "Nah, katakanlah bahwa dia memiliki banyak pengalaman pertama bersamaku," dia tertawa. "Dia dulu merawatku di rumah sakit ketika orang tuaku memukulku dan mematahkan tulangku sampai aku kesulitan untuk menggerakkan leherku. Dia akan mengurusku ketika aku berkelahi di sekolah, dia selalu meleraiku dan orang lain meskipun dia begitu kecil dibandingkan dengan kami dan menghentikanku agar aku tidak diusir. " ujarnya, mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. "Dia membantuku melewati masa-masa depresi, dia membantuku dalam segala hal sehingga jika dia membutuhkanku, aku akan langsung membantunya."

"Sebelum kau datang dan tentu saja, ibuku." Dia memulai. "Wanita itu adalah keluargaku."

Baekhyun menarik napas saat mendengar Chanyeol berbicara.

"Tapi hanya itu saja, kita hanya sebatas teman. Tidak peduli apapun, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan memikirkan hal romantis bersamanya, karena kau. Suamiku, suamiku yang cantik yang sedang mengandung putriku, yang telah melahirkan putraku. Yang sangat kujaga, tidak peduli apapun. Aku adalah orang yang sangat buruk dan aku sudah sering menyakitimu, aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu bahwa aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang kupedulikan."

Baekhyun mendongak, perlahan-lahan, sangat pelan, mecondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol lalu berbisik;

"A-aku m-mencintaimu..." ujar Baekhyun. "B-bahkan j-jika kau m-memiliki s-simpanan..."

Chanyeol menciumnya lagi dan ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas, mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur dan Baekhyun sudah setengah telanjang sementara Chanyeol terus menciumnya dan meraba-raba tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun merintih dalam ciumannya.

Pintu terbuka dan Chen menerobos masuk bersama dengan Tao.

"Taozi, aku rasa kita mengganggu." seru Chen dan Chanyeol bangun dengan buru-buru sementara Baekhyun menarik seprai supaya tubuh telanjangnya tidak terpampang di depan pengawal pribadi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendorong Tao dengan tegas dan menyeret Chen juga, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kita memiliki acara penghargaan terbesar malam ini dan kalian berdua malah bercinta?" ujar Chen sambil mengangkat ponselnya, memeriksa sesuatu sebelum berseru. "Baekhyun harus fitting baju satu jam lagi, dan menata rambutnya lalu make-up. Suruh dia berpakaian. Kita menangani jadwalnya."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 12:00. Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Chen seperti seorang asisten.

"Oke," kata Chanyeol, setuju. Dia berbalik ke arah Tao, "Jika kau berani menerobos kamar tidurku seperti itu lagi, Victoria tidak akan dapat menikmati apa pun darimu, karena aku akan memotongnya."

Tao mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan berkata: "Apa pun yang kau katakan, bos."

Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam lagi, Baekhyun masih berbaring di tempat tidur, dan memeluk bantal, tampak seperti dia telah bersiap-siap untuk tidur siang. Chanyeol duduk di tempat tidur, meletakkan tangannya di pinggul suaminya dan mengatakan; "Aku tahu kau mengantuk, tapi kau harus pergi fitting baju untuk malam ini. Ayolah, baby boy, bangun."

Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dan Chanyeol menyeretnya ke kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu untuk mulai membersihkan diri.

Baekhyun pergi ke luar, dan Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk memakai sesuatu yang nyaman sehingga Baekhyun mengenakan legging dan kaos, saat ia pergi untuk mengganti pakaian anaknya, Chanyeol mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Jungkook akan pergi bersamanya dan Baekhyun hanya harus fokus pada dirinya sendiri.

Tao berjalan keluar dengan Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol memberikan kacamata hitam dan kecupan di keningnya serta peringatan kepada Tao bahwa jika ia terjatuh karena paparazzi lagi, dia akan membunuhnya.

.

.

"Aku lebih suka yang ini," komentar Luhan. "Terlihat polos."

"Tapi tidakkah motif kelinci itu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Jessica, meminta Baekhyun berputar-putar untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya. "Maksudku, dia sudah terlihat lebih muda dari Chanyeol dan pers pasti akan membahasnya. Kita tidak ingin hal itu terlalu disorot."

"Tapi, kita butuh konsep yang polos karena kita tidak ingin orang-orang berpikir bahwa dia seperti diriku."

"Aku punya ide," seru Jessica sambil memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar ia turun dari panggung kecil itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan pakaian ini, tetapi memberinya make up yang terlihat dewasa, seperti, kontur, eyeshadow dan bibir yang sedikit keunguan, bagaimana?"

"Kau jenius, Jess."

"Aku tahu itu," kata Jessica sambil menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi. "Sweetheart, kau ingin sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan Jessica tersenyum lalu menelepon asistennya, "Bisa tolong pesan beberapa makanan dan air?"

"Segera," katanya cepat.

"Kami akan mewarnai rambutmu lalu kau bisa tidur siang, oke?" ujar Jessica sambil memijat bahunya perlahan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu?" rengek Luhan saat ia duduk.

"Karena kau tidak sedang hamil." Ujar Jessica bercanda dan Baekhyun terkikik melihat ekspresi hyungnya.

"Terserah," ujar Luhan sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Aku mendengar tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Jooyoung." Jessica mulai dengan senyum. "Bagus, apa lagi yang kau tulis?"

"Permainan dimulai, jalang." Jelas Luhan, tersenyum dan Jessica tertawa.

"Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol mungkin akan sangat kesal." Ujar Jessica sambil meletakkan dagunya di kepala Baekhyun seolah mereka sudah saling kenal selama bertahun-tahun.

"Dia yang memulainya."

"Kau tahu dia berada diluar batas," ujar Jessica. "Semua orang tahu bahwa dia adalah wanita milik Chanyeol."

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah dan Jessica menyadarinya lalu mengoreksinya; "Mereka hanya berteman."

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia mempermainkan adikku, dia main-main denganku. Dan-"

"Dan tidak ada yang boleh main-main dengan Luhan." Jessica meneruskan kalimat itu untuknya.

"Lihat, bahkan dia juga tahu." Ujar Luhan pada Baekhyun dan dia tertawa.

"D-dia-" ia mulai sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti, tidak yakin apakah ia harus mengatakan sesuatu atau mengungkapkan informasi itu.

"Dia apa?" tanya Luhan.

"A-apa..."

"Baekhyun," Luhan memperingatkan dan Baekhyun berseru;

"Dia m-menginap..."

"Apa?" tanya Jessica.

Baekhyun menatap ke pangkuannya sementara Luhan berdiri, meraih ponselnya dan dia mulai berteriak ke telepon.

"Aku melakukan itu agar dia menjauh darimu! Bukan malah pergi dan tinggal denganmu!" Luhan berteriak ke telepon membuat semua orang di ruangan itu melihat ke arahnya.

Ada balasan dan Luhan berteriak lagi; "Tidak, dengarkan aku, jika kau tidak segera mengusirnya dari rumah adikku." Dia mengancam. "Kau akan menerima kepalanya dalam sebuah bingkisan yang diberi pita pada Senin pagi, kau dengar?!"

Ada balasan lagi dan Luhan bertanya; "Apa?"

Balasan lain.

"Kau bajingan sialan, kau tahu itu?" ujar Luhan, suaranya agresif.

Dan dia menutup teleponnya.

Jessica berseru tiba-tiba; "Kau baru saja mengabaikan Phoenix."

.

.

"Kau ingin pergi dengan daddy?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jungkook yang sedang makan sarapan MacDonald nya.

Jungkook mengangguk seperti anak yang baik dan menggigit makanannya lagi. Mereka sedang berada di MacDonald, di mana paparazzi bersenang-senang mengambil foto seperti orang gila.

"Daddy, siapa mereka?" balita itu bertanya, menunjuk pada fotografer di balik kaca.

"Mereka paparazi." kata Chanyeol. "Apa kau tahu apa itu paparazi?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan anehnya menunggu jawaban.

"Mereka mengambil foto orang-orang terkenal untuk mendapat uang."

"Daddy terkenal?" Anak itu bertanya-tanya sebelum dengan penuh semangat ia bertanya; "Apa daddy muncul di T. V seperti Sehunnie dan Hyung cantik?!"

"Tidak juga," jawab Chanyeol, tertawa pada julukan yang anak itu berikan pada tangan kanannya dan Luhan. "Tapi mereka masih memperoleh uang dari foto-fotoku dan mama."

"P-peroleh?" Jungkook bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya dalam kebingungan, tidak memahami arti kata itu.

"Ini berarti mendapatkan sesuatu," Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan dan anak itu mengangguk.

"Bukankah anakku sangat pintar?" Chanyeol memuji, mengusap saus yang ada di pipi anak itu dengan serbet dan anak itu tertawa.

Dia pintar. Dia terus berusaha berbicara meskipun terkadang masih kebingungan, ia tidak memiliki terlalu banyak kesalahan tata bahasa, ia bisa menghitung sampai lima. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang paham tentang anak-anak tetapi ia rasa itu bagus untuk anak-anak berusia tiga tahun.

Mungkin ia mendapatkannya dari kelicikan Jaehyun.

"Kita akan bertemu Sehunnie sekarang. Mau pergi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah yang lain menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Iya!" Anak itu menjerit.

"Ayo," kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan meraih tangannya setelah anak itu membersihkannya sendiri, tadi Chanyeol berusaha untuk membantunya tapi balita itu malah mengatakan "Aku bisa melakukannya, daddy," dan ia melakukannya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa bangga, tidak hanya karena balita yang cerdas tetapi juga karena Baekhyun yang mendidik anaknya dengan menakjubkan.

Dia meraih tangan anak itu sambil berjalan keluar dan 40 paparazi mulai mengambil foto sehingga blitz kemera menyakiti mata Jungkook dan ia harus berbalik, merengek pada daddy-nya. Chanyeol harus kembali ke dalam untuk membawa Jungkook, menyembunyikannya dari blitz kamera.

"Guys, tolong, bisakah kami masuk ke mobil?" Zelo mencoba berunding dengan para fotografer. Tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarkan, mereka menyalak pertanyaan tentang Jooyoung, Baekhyun, putranya dan bayi mereka yang belum lahir. Mereka tidak akan tutup mulut dan Jungkook memeluk lehernya terlalu kuat karena takut dan Chanyeol membentak;

"Kalian semua, beri jalan." kata Chanyeol. "Aku membawa seorang anak. Beri jalan."

Dan saat mereka sampai di mobil dan Chanyeol mendudukkan anaknya di kursi penumpang, Chanyeol benar-benar harus mendorong mereka untuk sampai ke pintu lainnya.

.

.

"Sehunnie!" Jungkook menjerit saat ia melihat Sehun dan pria jangkung itu segera mengangkatnya, meleparnya ke udara dan berputar-putar dengan nya sambil tertawa tulus.

Sehun tampak begitu bahagia dengan Jungkook kecil yang tampak menyukainya.

"Kau siap untuk memilih pakaian?" tanyanya pada Jungkook, anak itu mengangguk dan menjerit lirih. "Ayo kita memilih pakaian!" Sehun berkata sambil mengangguk ke arah Chanyeol dan berjalan pergi dengan balita yang bersemangat itu.

.

.

"Apa daddy terlihat baik?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melihat ke cermin, memperbaiki dasinya.

"Daddy sangat sangat keren!" Jungkook memuji sambil melompat di tempat duduknya.

Telepon berdering dan Chanyeol pergi untuk menjawabnya, berpikir dari rekan bisnisnya tapi ternyata Luhan.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menjawab, "Kau masih punya nyali untuk meneleponku setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Jooyoung?"

"Aku melakukan itu agar dia menjauh darimu! Bukan malah pergi dan tinggal denganmu!" Suara itu memekik.

"Kau yang salah dan kau lebih baik bersyukur karena aku menikah dengan adikmu, kalau-"

"Dengarkan aku, jika kau tidak segera mengusirnya dari rumah adikku. Kau akan menerima kepalanya dalam sebuah bingkisan yang diberi pita pada Senin pagi!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengirimkannya kembali ke orang tuamu sehingga mereka yang akan mengurusmu? Karena kau jelas-jelas suka menyakiti orang yang kucintai."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang bahwa aku akan mengirimkannya kembali kepada orang tuamu. Dan aku benar-benar akan melakukannya."

"Kau bajingan sialan, kau tahu itu?"

Dan dia menutup teleponnya.

"Bitch," Chanyeol bergumam pelan sehingga Jungkook tidak akan mendengarnya sementara Sehun berjalan dengan memakai jas dan dasi.

"Sehunnie sangat keren!" Jungkook menjerit lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun meringkuk di sofa, tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut tipis. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman karena semua orang telah berusaha keras untuk memoles wajahnya atau menata rambutnya. Luhan merengek karena saudaranya yang sedang hamil harus tidur seperti ini dan ia mulai menghitung tempat yang pernah ia gunakan untuk tidur daripada mendengar obrolan tak berujung di dalam ruangan ini.

Tempat tidurnya di rumah orang tuanya.

Ruang ganti.

Tempat tidur dan sofa Minsoo.

Stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Lantai dapur restoran yang kotor.

Bar.

Trotoar.

Kamar mandi.

Tempat tidur Jaehyun.

Lantai Jaehyun.

Kamar tamu Luhan.

Dan akhirnya, tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas, beringsut dan tertidur membelai perutnya.

Dia terbangun ketika Jessica menggoncangnya lembut dan berseru; "Jungkook ingin mengucapkan selamat malam." Katanya sambil melambaikan telepon di depannya.

Baekhyun duduk perlahan, mengambil telepon itu dan berbicara; "Halo?"

"Mama!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar. "Aku merindukanmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjawab. "Aku m-merindukamu j-juga..."

"Mama! Ini sangat menyenangkan! Aku pergi dengan daddy dan Sehunnie untuk berdandan!"

"I-itu b-bagus, b-baby," Baekhyun memuji lembut saat ia hendak meletakkan tangannya di wajahnya Jessica menghentikannya. "Kau b-baik u-untuk mama, kan?"

"Jungkook baik untuk mama!" Anak laki-laki itu menjawab penuh semangat, tetapi masih tetap sopan.

"Itu a-anakku yang b-baik..." ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyun, ucapkan selamat malam karena kami harus mempersiapkanmu untuk acara nanti." Jessica diantar.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berkata; "M-mama h-harus p-pergi... S-selamat m-malam Kookie. A-aku m-mencintaimu..."

"Aku mencintaimu juga!"

Baekhyun tidak pernah jauh dari Jungkook untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

"Hei," kata Chanyeol saat Baekhyun masuk ke mobil. "Kau terlihat cantik."

"T-terima k-kasih..." Baekhyun tersipu.

"Jadi, kita akan berjalan di karpet merah." Chen mulai menginformasikan dan Baekhyun terkejut, tidak menyadari ada orang lain di kursi belakang. "Chanyeol, kau berpose dengan semua artis dan Baekhyun tentu saja. Baekhyun, kau akan berpose dengan Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jungs, Jooyoung dan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan kasar dan Chen tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan perasaan anak itu.

 _Ini adalah MAMA awards. This is showtime._

"Jadi karena ini yang pertama kalinya bagimu," Chen mulai menjelaskan dengan cepat... "Kau berjalan di karpet merah, lalu kami akan menemanimu ke kursimu di sana, musik dan nominasi akan dimulai. Aturan nomor satu: Setiap kali seorang artis SM tampil, kau harus berdiri dan bernyanyi bersama dan itu akan terjadi berulang kali karena kami memiliki sekitar lima artis yang akan tampil termasuk hyung-mu. Katakan padaku, apa kau tahu lagu-lagu mereka?" Chen bertanya tapi tidak menunggu jawaban dan langsung mengatakan; "Jika tidak, maka hanya anggukkan kepalamu sesuai irama. Hyung-mu akan menerima dua penghargaan, album of the year dan artist of the year sedangkan Sehun menerima best male rapper. Kau harus berdiri dan bertepuk tangan untuk kedua- "

"Chen," Chanyeol memperingatkan sambil melihat betapa bingung dan gugupnya Baekhyun karena semua informasi yang dijelaskan dengan cepat.

"Baby, rileks, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Chanyeol meyakinkannya segera. Baekhyun mengatur napasnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ini," Chanyeol mengambil kotak merah beludru dari sakunya saat mobil melaju. "Pakai ini," ia membuka kotak beludru itu, ada sebuah cincin berlian di sana. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan menyelipkannya di atas cincin pernikahan sederhana yang ia miliki.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol meyakinkannya lagi.

Aku harap begitu.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan bersama Chanyeol dengan bergandengan tangan, jari-jari mereka terjalin. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan mereka mulai berjalan ke karpet merah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkah ke atasnya dan begitu mereka melakukannya, para fotografer langsung menggila atas kedatangan mereka. Semuanya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua orang itu sementara Baekhyun entah bagaimana dikejutkan oleh suara-suara yang berteriak dan bunyi klik dari kamera. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar dia lebih dekat dengannya dan berbisik; "Kau akan terbiasa dengan hal ini."

Baekhyun hanya berkedip kepada mereka semua dengan polos dan tiba-tiba semua orang terpesona sementara ia memiringkan kepalanya karena kebingungan. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang memiliki senyum kecil di wajahnya sebagai balasannya dan Chanyeol menjawab puppy yang kebingungan itu. "Kau manis, mereka menyukaimu."

Baekhyun tersipu dan menunduk tapi ia teringat ucapan Chen tentang itu sehingga ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

Chanyeol pergi untuk berpose dengan Luhan sementara dia berdiri agak jauh tapi masih di atas karpet merah karena salah satu staf menyuruhnya untuk berpose di sana. Dia panik beberapa saat karena Chanyeol pergi tapi ia menaruh tangannya di belakang punggungnya dan berdiri, sedikit kaku tapi fotografer masih menyukainya.

Luhan tersenyum nakal pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya untuk berpose, ia bertanya; "Apa wanita cantikmu menikmati dekorasi barunya?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyentak pinggangnya, masih menjaga ekspresinya, pers tidak memperhatikannya. "Aku yakin kau akan menikmati dekorasi yang akan kuberikan di wajahmu jika kau menyentuhnya lagi."

"Baby, please," Luhan mendesah. "Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku bahkan jika kau sangat menginginkannya."

"Oh benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya sinis. "Apa aku harus memberikan hukuman untukmu seperti dulu?"

Luhan mengertakkan gigi dan berkata; "Dia yang memulainya."

"Sadarlah, Luhan." Chanyeol mulai. "Kaulah yang memulainya."

"Kau perlu memperjelas prioritasmu." kata Luhan.

"Prioritasku sudah jelas," kata Chanyeol sambil sedikit membungkuk dan mencium pipinya, pers memekik dan suara klik semakin menggila, mereka berteriak agar mereka mempertahankan posisi itu. Luhan tersenyum dan tertawa pada kamera sambil berbisik melalui senyumnya;

"Kau akan menyesali ini," dia tertawa. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membuatnya menangis lagi."

"Tentu, baby, tetaplah mengatakan itu kepada dirimu sendiri." Chanyeol menjawab sambil berjalan pergi untuk berpose dengan orang lain.

Dan saat Baekhyun berdiri sendiri, Sehun mendekatinya dan berdiri dengannya. Dia sangat tampan, Sehun mengenakan setelan abu-abu dengan dasi dan rambutnya ditata ke belakang. Dia sangat indah. Sehun menawarkan lengannya seperti seorang gentleman dan Baekhyun meraihnya dengan malu-malu sambil tersenyum dan semua orang terpesona lagi. Baekhyun berdiri bersamanya untuk sementara waktu, sampai staf membimbingnya ke arah adiknya. Luhan sangat luar biasa. Yah, sangat luar biasa. Dia mengenakan celana hitam yang ketat dan mantel bulu berwarna baby pink. Bibirnya merah dan matanya dirias dengan baik. Luhan meraih tangannya dan menjalin jari mereka.

"Kau tampak cantik," kata Luhan kepadanya sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya. "Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan _pregnancy glow_."

"Te-terima k-kasih..." kata Baekhyun. "Kau j-juga c-cantik..."

"Oh, darling, aku tahu itu." Ujar Luhan sebelum dia menangkap seseorang dalam pandangannya. "Ugh, jalang itu sudah di sini." Baekhyun ikut melihatnya, jauh dari mereka, berdiri dengan seorang pria tampan yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang wanita itu dengan posesif. Dia memiliki rambut pirang, bibir tebal dan memakai setelan yang bagus.

"Siapa i-itu?" Baekhyun bertanya perlahan.

"Itu tunangannya," jelas Luhan sementara ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kamera lagi dan Baekhyun mengikutinya. "Kim NamJoon, alias, Rap Monster. Dari perusahaan Kim." Luhan menjelaskan dan ia memegang tangannya erat-erat.

"Gentleman. Tapi bajingan."

Baekhyun terkikik pelan.

.

.

Baekhyun berpose dengan Jung sisters cantik yang mengenakan gaun yang mirip.

Mereka yang baik dan ramah. Jessica baik karena mereka pernah bertemu dan adiknya lebih pendiam tapi baik juga.

.

.

Jooyoung meraih tangannya secara alami dan berdiri bersamanya. Untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, bahwa tidak ada yang mengganggu hubungan siapapun.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Baekhyun," Pujinya.

Meskipun dia sendiri terlihat luar biasa.

Oh, betapa cemburunya dirinya.

.

.

"Itu Kim Yuri," Luhan menjelaskan saat mereka duduk, melihat orang-orang datang untuk menyambut mereka sementara lewat untuk menuju ke kursi mereka. "Dia juga Kim tapi dia adalah putri dari simpanan ketua yang kelima."

Baekhyun mengangguk saat gadis cantik membungkuk dan berjalan untuk duduk di belakang mereka.

"Itu Kwon Jiyoung, alias, G-Dragon." Luhan menunjuk orang dengan rambut baby pink yang melewati Yuri, Yuri membungkuk tapi dia tidak memandangnya sekilaspun. "Dia dan Yuri berasal dari keluarga yang sama namun Jiyoung adalah anak kedua ketua."

Baekhyun mengangguk mencoba untuk menghafal semua nama mereka.

"B-berapa a-anak yang ia m-miliki?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Sembilan," jawab Luhan. "Sepuluh, jika kau menghitung bajingan itu."

"S-sepuluh?" Baekhyun menelan ludah. Apa dia juga harus memberikan Chanyeol banyak anak?

"Bukan dari satu orang." Luhan membantah, melihat bagaimana yang lain memucat. "Dia memiliki dua istri dan terlalu banyak simpanan untuk dihitung."

"Berhenti bergosip, Luhan." kata Chanyeol.

"Go to hell." Luhan merespon sementara Baekhyun meremas tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Baekhyun," kata sebuah suara dan Baekhyun berbalik di tempat duduknya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan segera setelah ia melakukannya. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

Jung Daehyun.

 _ **Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang sakit dan tiba-tiba ia menjerit.**_

 _ **Tuan muda berjalan dari dalam kamar mandi dan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mulai meneteskan darah ke lantai.**_

 _ **"Oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan. Apa kau akan melahirkan atau sesuatu?" Daehyun bertanya sambil mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku sudah bilang! Kau tidak seharusnya bekerja disaat kau sudah hamil besar." Baekhyun meraih lengan Daehyun sambil terengah kasar, wajahnya menjadi pucat dan semakin pucat.**_

 _ **"S-selamatkan b-bayinya..." Baekhyun merintih. "S-selamatkan d-dia..."**_

 _ **Daehyun langsung membawanya ke ruang gawat darurat.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"A-aku h-harus p-pergi..." kata Baekhyun sambil mencoba untuk bergerak dari tempat tidur.**_

 _ **"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Daehyun bertanya sambil menghentikannya. "Kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Kau hampir kehilangan bayimu."**_

 _ **"A-aku a-akan p-pergi b-bekerja..." kata Baekhyun tapi Daehyun memaksanya untuk berbaring lagi.**_

 _ **"Tidak kau harus beristirahat. Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak membiarkanmu bekerja dengan perut sepanjang dua meter itu."**_

 _ **"Ti-tidak... Aku b-baik-baik saja." kata Baekhyun. "M-maaf t-telah m-merepotkanmu. T-tolong j-jangan p-pecat a-aku..."**_

 _ **"Memangnya aku bisa." Daehyun mengerang. "Kau sudah bersamaku selama dua tahun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain bekerja di rumahku."**_

 _ **"Aku a- akan d-datang lagi b-besok S-senin..." kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk. "T-terima k-kasih, t-tuan m-muda..."**_

 _ **"Tidak kau akan cuti sampai kau melahirkan."**_

 _ **"A-aku tidak b-bisa, t-tuan m-muda," Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. "A-aku h-harus b-bekerja u-untuk m-mendapatkan u-uang..."**_

 _ **"Aku akan memberimu uang yang cukup sampai kau melahirkan. Hanya saja jangan bekerja." Daehyun berkata sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Kau hampir keguguran di tempatku. Demi Tuhan."**_

 _ **Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sangat berterima kasih.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baekhyun merasa lapar.**_

 _ **Dia belum makan seharian, dia belum makan juga sejak kemarin.**_

 _ **Dia mengelap meja dapur apartemen milik pengusaha kaya. Pria tampan yang telah mempekerjakannya selama sekitar dua tahun. Baekhyun tidak pernah bertahan selama itu dalam bekerja sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Dia berjalan ke dapur, mengabaikan orang lain di sana dan mengambil mie instant dari salah satu rak. Menuang air panas. Dia membawanya, mengambil sumpit dan duduk, lalu makan. Baekhyun mengintip makanan itu melalui poninya sambil mengelap meja.**_

 _ **Daehyun baru sadar setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun terus menatap makanannya.**_

 _ **"Baekhyun, kau lapar?" Dia bertanya. "Mau satu?"**_

 _ **"T-tidak, t-tuan m-muda," ujar Baekhyun cepat, malu. "T-terima k-kasih..."**_

 _ **"Tidak, tidak, ini." Daehyun berkata sambil berjalan ke rak, mengambil satu lagi dan menggesernya ke arah Baekhyun di meja.**_

 _ **Dia berjalan pergi dan berteriak;**_

 _ **"Jangan menungguku sampai larut, darling!" Dia tertawa dan Baekhyun tersenyum.**_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Ada Daehyun juga woy :v

Oh ya karena ada beberapa yang minta id line, nih idnya: bblacklights

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	27. TWENTY SIX

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TWENTY SIX-**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri, melihat sosok Baekhyun yang bangkit dari duduknya. Daehyun melewatinya dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Daehyun saat ia melepas pelukan itu, mengabaikan suami Baekhyun yang juga berdiri di sana. "Apa kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku sekarang?! Semua orang begitu aneh, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya dengan benar -!"

Chanyeol berdeham karena percakapan itu terdengar terlalu akrab untuknya.

Daehyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berdeham juga, mempersiapkan dirinya dan menyapa; "Tuan Park,"

"Tuan Jung," ujar Chanyeol sambil berjabat tangan.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol. "Apa kau mau menjelaskannya padaku?"

Baekhyun sedikit gelisah sebelum ia memulai, mengingat kenangan saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang hampir sama ketika ia bertemu Minsoo. Saat Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggang Bakehyun begitu keras, sampai dia merasa tubuhnya hampir remuk.

"A-aku b-bekerja u-untuknya s-selama t-tiga t-tahun..." Baekhyun menjelaskan. Dia kemudian memperkenalkan Chanyeol; "P-Park Ch-Chanyeol, s-suamiku."

"Tentu saja," kata Daehyun sambil berjabat tangan. "Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian dan bayi yang masih di dalam kandungan."

"Terima kasih," jawab Chanyeol lalu mereka menarik tangan mereka kembali dan Baekhyun menatap Daehyun perlahan untuk memberitahunya agar ia segera pergi.

Daehyun kembali menatap Baekhyun dan merengut seperti anak kecil, "Apa kau tahu, mereka tidak menempatkan piringku di tempatnya, mereka hanya meninggalkannya di sana! Bisakah kau mempercayainya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak-anak dan berkata: "B-beritahu m-mereka u-untuk m-mengeringkannya d-dulu,"

Daehyun melemparkan dirinya pada Baekhyun lagi dan meratap; "Oh! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpamu! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku?! Kenapa?!" Dia selalu dramatis seperti ini dan Baekhyun tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Daehyun dengan lucu.

Daehyun menarik dirinya kembali dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan dan bertanya; "Berjanjilah kau akan mengunjungiku?"

"J-janji..." jawab Baekhyun meskipun ia tahu ia tidak bisa dan mungkin tidak akan bisa.

"Oke, aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Daehyun sementara staf mulai mengantarkannya ke tempat duduknya di acara itu, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Park. Baekhyun-ah, pastikan kau mengunjungi orang tuamu, hm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat yang lain berjalan pergi, Chanyeol kembali duduk dan Baekhyun mengikuti. Baekhyun melirik suaminya yang tampak marah, yah, itu sedikit meremehkan. Dia tampak sangat kesal lebih dari apa pun.

"Kau bekerja padanya sebagai?"

"P-pembantu..."

"A-apa kau m-marah?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu sambil memegang perutnya yang tidak terlalu kentara di bawah sweater yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang ke arah panggung di mana Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke belakang panggung, bersiap-siap untuk acara pembukaan.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan menunduk lagi, merasa mungkin dirinya telah membuat Chanyeol marah lagi. Kenapa ia selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol marah ketika dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik?

Tiba-tiba, tangan Chanyeol berada di pahanya, meremasnya sekali. "Kau tahu kau milikku, kan?" Chanyeol bertanya, tapi itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol meremasnya lagi, lebih kasar, menekan sedikit lebih keras. Wajah Baekhyun sedikit mengerut karena rasa sakit sebelum Chanyeol menyatakan;

"Dan aku tidak suka berbagi." Chanyeol menyatakan. "Sampai kapanpun."

Chanyeol melepaskannya dan menepuk pahanya dua kali sebelum meletakkan tangannya yang besar di atas paha Baekhyun, kepalanya masih memantau ke arah panggung. Baekhyun menelan ludah dan dengan ketakutan ia meletakkan tangannya yang kecil dan halus di atas tangan Chanyeol lalu bergumam; "M-maaf..."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Chanyeol berdiri ketika panggung menyala, menampilkan Sehun dan Luhan yang berdiri di atas tank besar, Luhan memegang tongkat baseball di bahunya dan Sehun juga memegang tongkat baseball untuk tumpuan di lantai. Saat beat yang keras mulai terdengar, Chanyeol membantunya berdiri dan Luhan mulai bernyanyi sambil melompat dari tank lalu menarikan chereo sederhana sambil bernyanyi.

 _ **"Ain't about the money, its about the power.**_

 _ **It ain't about the money, its about the power."**_

 ** _(Ain't about the money - Empire cast.)_**

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sesuai dengan beat dan bernyanyi bersama sementara Baekhyun hanya menggerakkan bibirnya sesuai lirik lagu yang sering ia dengar di T.V.

.

.

"Mereka suka tidur bersama padahal dia sudah punya istri dan simpanan." Luhan menunjuk ke arah seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan dengan laki-laki lain yang mengikutinya. "Jadi mereka melakukannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menerima informasi itu. Mereka duduk di klub di mana sebuah _after party_ diselenggarakan.

"Apa aku belum memberitahumu untuk berhenti bergosip?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memelototi Luhan. Dia kesal saat orang lain memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa setiap orang di Seoul memiliki simpanan.

 _"Fuck you."_ Jawab Luhan sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghentikannya tetapi hyungnya terlalu keras kepala.

"Luhan," panggil Chanyeol sebelum ia bertanya; "Menari denganku?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, lebih seperti sebuah perintah.

"Tentu," jawab Luhan sambil mendengar makna di dalam kata-kata Phoenix itu; "Ayo kita selesaikan di suatu tempat yang pribadi di mana Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar kita."

.

.

Luhan didorong ke ruang VIP.

"Selalu kasar," Luhan memutar bola matanya sambil berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan menyilangkan lengannya. "Apa?"

"Kau harus berhenti berbicara tentang simpanan yang dimiliki setiap pebisnis di Seoul." Ujar Chanyeol, memasukkan tangannya di saku, menatap Luhan tanpa ampun. "Dia tidak membutuhkan omong kosong seperti itu di kepalanya untuk ia pikirkan."

"Ya, karena kau sangat peduli, sangat sangat peduli padanya." Ujar Luhan dengan sarkastik.

"Luhan, jangan."

"Jangan apa?" bentak Luhan. "Jangan berbicara tentang kekasihmu, simpananmu yang cantik, kurus dan kecil itu? Atau jangan memberitahu Baekhyun tentang hal itu?" tanyanya sebelum ia berpikir; "Oh benar, dia sudah tahu karena kau membawanya untuk tinggal bersamamu-"

"Kau entah bagaimana selalu membuatku jengkel, tapi aku akan membiarkannya, seperti yang selalu kulakukan." Ujar Chanyeol, memotong ucapan yang lainnya. "Tapi berhenti berbicara tentang dirinya seperti itu, atau akan ada konsekuensinya."

Luhan tersenyum pahit, perlahan-lahan duduk di sofa. Dia menyilangkan kakinya dengan elegan dan berbicara;

"Kau tahu dia memanggilku apa?" tanya Luhan. Dia tidak menunggu jawaban.

"Dia memanggilku pelacur." Jelasnya sambil mengangkat mata sedihnya untuk melihat ke dalam jiwa Chanyeol. "Dia memanggilku pelacur yang membuka kakinya untukmu dan Kris demi sebuah posisi. Dan itu belum seberapa, belum."

Luhan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, ia menangkup wajahnya, menatap matanya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik," seru Luhan. "Aku seorang pelacur. Aku sudah menjadi pelacur sejak aku berumur enam belas tahun. Aku sudah membuka kakiku untukmu dan Kris, itu benar. Semua apa yang ia katakan benar. Tapi tolong, demi segala sesuatu yang suci yang tidak seperti kita, perlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik."

"Lu-"

"Dia tidak sepertiku. Dia tidak seperti aku dan kau. Dia masih suci. Dia **bersih**. Dan dia layak mendapatkan perlakuan yang jauh lebih baik." Ujar Luhan, ia membelai wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya, ekspresinya sedih dan tangannya agak gemetar. "Tapi dia terjebak dengan kita. Terjebak, seperti diriku ketika aku dipaksa untuk melepas keperawananku pada seorang pria yang usianya tiga kali usiaku. Aku ingin dia memiliki kehidupan yang baik, pengalaman yang baik."

Luhan menelan ludah dan berbicara lagi;

"Jangan biarkan dia memiliki pengalaman yang sama denganku." Tuntutnya. "Jangan biarkan dia menjadi seperti diriku. Seorang carrier yang tak berdaya, hanya pantat yang bagus untuk disetubuhi. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa bahwa ia hanya bisa membuka kakinya untuk orang lain. Aku ingin dia percaya bahwa dia bisa berdiri di atas kakinya dan pergi ke berbagai tempat."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya setelah ia melepas Chanyeol dan berjalan pergi;

"Kau tidak perlu mewujudkannya. Aku hanya ingin kau membuatnya percaya bahwa dia bisa pergi ke suatu tempat. Hanya membuatnya percaya."

Dia membuka pintu dan berkata;

"Terkadang angan-angan bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit."

Dan dia berjalan melalui pintu, lalu menutupnya.

.

.

Baekhyun hendak keluar sebelum ia mendengar;

"Apa kau sudah melihat jalang baru Phoenix?" seseorang bertanya dan dari suaranya, Baekhyun tahu kalau dia adalah carrier. "Dia terlihat masih berumur 12 tahun."

"Uh-hm," yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. "Aku dengar Phoenix menyukai jalang yang muda."

"Dia juga sudah hamil," dia tertawa. "Rumor mengatakan, dia perempuan."

"Tentu saja, kau lihat? Dia hanya anak-anak, tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengandung ahli waris yang dominan."

"Aku bertaruh bahwa Phoenix akan membunuhnya setelah bayi itu lahir."

"Kenapa harus menunggu? Aku dengar di Chongdam-Dong, bahwa dia sudah merencanakan hal itu."

"Yah, dia bukan siapa-siapa jika ia tidak memiliki anak laki-laki." Dia tertawa. "Dia benar-benar akan tergantikan jika tidak memiliki pewaris dominan."

"Mungkin setelah ia membereskannya, dia akan menginginkan seseorang yang lebih dewasa, seperti aku." Mereka tertawa dan suara itu mulai menghilang.

Hati Baekhyun pecah saat ia mendengar percakapan. Itu sangat benar dan realistis. Ia mengandung bayi perempuan yang tidak diinginkan Chanyeol, dia hanya seorang anak-anak dibandingkan dengan semua orang di sini. Dia terlihat seperti anak berumur dua belas tahun.

Baekhyun menahan air matanya dan berjalan keluar, berjalan ke meja di mana mereka duduk tadi. Dia membungkuk pada Chanyeol yang tampaknya sedang membahas sesuatu dengan Sehun dan berbisik; "B-bisakah a-aku p-pulang?"

"Kau lelah, baby?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk letih dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Oke, aku akan mengirim mobil untukmu, apa kau ingin aku menemanimu?"

"Ti-tidak... T-tetaplah di s-sini dan b-bersenang-senang, a-aku h-hanya m-merasa s-sangat lelah..."

.

.

"-Hyun, Baby, baby," Baekhyun mendengar saat seseorang mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Baby, mobilmu sudah ada di sini,"

Baekhyun dikawal oleh dua anak buah Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam SUV dan mobil itu langsung melaju pergi ke rumah mereka. Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya jatuh sementara sang sopir menatapnya ganjil.

.

.

Baekhyun terisak di bantalnya dan meringkuk.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk, tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun masih terjaga dan langsung menuju ke lemari untuk mengganti setelan yang tidak nyaman itu. Dia membuka ikat pinggangnya dan baru sadar ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya dan terisak pelan saat ia mencoba untuk membantu Chanyeol melepas ikat pinggangnya tapi Chanyeol melihat penampilannya yang berantakan itu dan bertanya; "Apa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, menyangkal meskipun itu sudah jelas terlihat. Dia sibuk dengan ikat pinggang itu dan berhasil melepasnya, memegangnya di tangannya dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berkata kepada Chanyeol;

"A-apa kau m-mau m-memukul-ku...?"

"Apa?"

" A-apa kau m-mau m-memukulku?" ulangnya dengan lebih percaya diri.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku memukulmu?" Chanyeol bertanya, tidak mengerti dan jujur sedikit terganggu.

"K-karena aku t-tidak m-mengandung a-anak l-laki-laki,"

"Kita sudah berbicara tentang hal ini. Aku tidak marah tentang itu." Chanyeol menghela napas. "Itu anakku."

"A-apa kau a-akan m-membunuhku s-setelah a-aku m-melahirkan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan ikat pinggang di tangannya, mengetahui bahwa jawabannya mungkin 'iya'.

"Apa? Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab jujur lagi.

"A-aku t-tidak a-akan m-menyalahkanmu..." Baekhyun mengaku. "T-tapi j-janji u-untuk m-memberikan J-Jungkook p-pada T-Taeyeon..."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyambar lengan anak itu dan bertanya; "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau berbicara seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol, berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak marah. Hari ini sudah menjadi hari yang panjang, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan baik, ia hanya ingin segera tidur dengan Baekhyun yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun. Baby, baby, lihat aku." Chanyeol memerintahkan dengan lembut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang terjadi, Sialan?!"

"A-aku t-tahu aku b-bukan s-siapa-siapa k-kalau a-aku tidak m-memberikanmu a-anak l-laki-laki... A-aku t-tahu... Kau tidak p-perlu u-untuk b-berpura-pura m-menyukaiku!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak. Dia merosot dari genggaman yang lebih tinggi dan jatuh ke lantai dengan punggung yang bersandar ke dinding, menangis di tangannya.

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku selama ini?" Chanyeol akhirnya berbicara. "Bahwa aku hanya berpura-pura menyukaimu dan setelah kau melahirkan lalu aku akan membunuhmu."

Baekhyun terisak lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk memperlakukanmu dengan baik meskipun aku belum pernah melakukannya pada seorang pun sebelumnya. Sekarang kau bilang bahwa aku orang yang cukup kejam untuk membunuhmu setelah kau melahirkan. Wow, Baekhyun, wow. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan marah. Ketika ia tidak menerima jawaban, ia meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk berdiri dengan tegas. "Siapa yang mengisi kepalamu dengan omong kosong seperti itu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Apa hyungmu?" tanyanya, sebelum menarik Baekhyun ke arahnya. "Apa dia?"

"B-bukan..."

"Lalu siapa?"

"A-aku m-mendengar mereka di k-kamar m-mandi .."

"Apa aku mengenal mereka?"

"Ti-tidak..."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sambil berjalan maju perlahan-lahan bersama Baekhyun dan memojokkannya ke dinding sementara yang lain menyerah di dalam genggamannya, seolah-olah merasa siap untuk dipukul. Chanyeol menarik napas pelan sementara Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Dengar, Baekhyun, aku bukan orang yang baik. Aku sudah melakukan terlalu banyak dosa yang bahkan tak terhitung. Tapi aku ingin datang ke rumah untuk baby boy-ku, yang tersenyum dan bahagia dengan anak kecilku, memakan makanan favoritnya dan berlari-larian. Jadi tolonglah, kalian berdua adalah segalanya bagiku," ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai perutnya. "Apakah itu perempuan atau laki-laki di sini, aku hanya peduli padamu. Jangan dengarkan para jalang cemburu yang mengkritikmu karena kau begitu cantik dan lucu, dan karena kau bisa bersamaku."

"A-aku m-mencintaimu..." Baekhyun berbisik sementara Chanyeol menunduk dan mencium bibirnya lapar. Ia diangkat dari lantai membuatnya melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Dan kemudian, mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur dengan Baekhyun yang bersenang-senang bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sementara mereka mengobrol.

"Apa warna favoritmu?" tanya Chanyeol di telinganya membuat anak itu tertawa dan merengek karena geli.

"B-biru..." Baekhyun menjawab sebelum ia berpikir keras; "A-aku s-sebenarnya s-suka u-ungu, tapi a-ayahku b-bilang itu t-terlalu f-feminin..."

Dada Chanyeol terasa sesak setiap kali Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dari masa lalunya dengan santai dan polos. "Nah, kau suamiku sekarang, kau bisa menyukai warna apapun yang kau inginkan."

"B-benarkah?" ujar Baekhyun heran sambil menoleh dan berkedip dengan mata coklat besarnya pada Chanyeol. "B-bahkan pink?"

"Ya, baby, bahkan pink." Chanyeol menjawab suaminya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"A-apa w-warna f-favoritmu?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali sambil berbalik lagi.

"Hitam." Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menikmati kehangatan suaminya yang seperti dewa itu.

"Baby boy," panggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bergumam pelan. "Bisakah kau menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu?"

"A-apa yang h-harus a-aku k-katakan?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali.

"Apa yang kau suka?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan.

"A-aku m-menyukai a-apapun yang kau b-berikan p-padaku..."

 _Entah seks yang kasar atau lembut. Baik kecupan di bibir atau tamparan. Aku akan menerima apa yang kau berikan padaku._

Chanyeol terkadang membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, maksudku, apa makanan favoritmu? Olahrga? Hobi? Musik? Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Baekhyun berbalik dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan menghadapnya, menatap mata cokelat itu. "A-aku s-suka c-coklat... T-tapi a-aku bisa m-makan a-apapun..."

"Apa kau memiliki hobi?"

"Ti-tidak..." jawab Baekhyun, mengerutkan keningnya mencoba untuk tetap fokus.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak menyukai apapun?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berpikir.

"A-aku s-suka saat kau m-menciumku..." kata Baekhyun dalam lamunannya sebelum ia menyadari jika ia mengatakannya dengan keras. Dia meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya dan matanya melebar kaget.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Aku juga menyukainya."

Baekhyun merengek malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol sementara yang lain tertawa.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memijat punggung bagian bawah milik Baekhyun.

"A-ada s-sesuatu yang i-ingin k-kucoba..." kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol lagi dan matanya berbinar.

"Apa?"

"I-ini memalukan..." seru Baekhyun dengan suara berbisik dan Chanyeol jujur ber pikir bahwa itu mungkin adalah sesuatu yang seksual tetapi Baekhyun mengatakan keinginannya setelah ia bertanya lagi;

"Aku s-selalu i-ingin b-berenang..." Baekhyun mengaku. "T-tapi a-aku t-tidak tahu b-bagaimana c-caranya..."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berenang?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut.

"Ti-tidak..." jawab Baekhyun. "M-Minsoo m-mencoba m-mengajari-ku s-sekali..." jelasnya dan Chanyeol hampir marah saat mendengar nama orang itu, kemudian dia berkata lagi; "A-aku m-menangis... Jadi k-kami b-berhenti."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan pada cara Baekhyun menggabungkan kalimat itu bersama-sama.

"Kita akan memiliki kolam renang di rumah baru kita, aku bisa mengajarimu."

"T-tidak, tidak, tak a-apa..." ujar Baekhyun cepat. "A-aku juga tidak a-akan m-membutuhkan-nya..."

"Ini bukan tentang kau membutuhkannya atau tidak, hanya untuk bersenang-senang." Chanyeol berpendapat.

Baekhyun kemudian berkata; "M-mungkin kau b-bisa, um, m-mengajari J-Jungkook s-saja?"

"Baby, aku akan mengajarimu atau Jungkook, itu tidak penting." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"B-benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya lembut.

"Ya, baby boy."

"T-terima k-kasih... Kau s-sangat b-baik..." Baekhyun memuji lebih dari apapun.

Mereka diam untuk sementara waktu sementara Chanyeol memberikan beberapa ciuman kecil di leher Baekhyun dan yang lain hanya bergumam pelan merasakan ciuman itu.

"Baby, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Daehyun?"

"Aku b-bekerja p-padanya dalam w-waktu yang l-lama..."

"Berapa lama kau bekerja untuknya?"

"Tiga t-tahun..."

"Itu waktu yang sangat lama." seru Chanyeol sambil merangkak di atas tubuh yang kecil itu. Dia mengecup bibir yang indah itu, beralih menciumnya dari pipi ke lehernya, menghisap dan menandai apa yang menjadi miliknya. Dia mencium leher Baekhyun tepat di titik sensitifnya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun mendesis untuk meresponnya.

"Kau menyukainya, hm?" Chanyeol bertanya tapi itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. "Katakan padaku baby boy, kenapa Daehyun bisa begitu nyaman memeluk apa yang sudah menjadi milikku?"

Baekhyun mencoba menyiapkan seluruh suaranya untuk menjawab. "D-dia s-selalu b-baik p-padaku..."

"Baik bagaimana?" Chanyeol semakin menekan masalah itu lebih dalam bahkan sambil terus melancarkan serangannya.

"B-benar, b-benar b-baik..." Baekhyun menjawab tapi Chanyeol tidak puas dengan jawaban itu sehingga ia mengeluarkan geraman dalam dari tenggorokannya.

"Baby boy, kau lebih baik menjawab dengan benar." Ia memperingatkan. "Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga ia terlihat baik di matamu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah saat Chanyeol mulai meletakkan ciuman di bawah dadanya, di perutnya.

"D-dia m-memberiku m-makanan jika a-aku lapar..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tulus.

"Dan.."

"A-aku p-pernah m-mengalami p-pendarahan sekali di a-apartemennya... Saat a-aku m-mengandung J-Jungkook..." Baekhyun berbicara. "Dia m-membawaku ke r-rumah sakit dan m-memberiku c-cukup u-uang s-sementara a-aku b-berhenti bekerja sampai m-melahirkan.."

"Apa dia tahu?" Chanyeol bergumam dan mencium paha Baekhyun, memastikan untuk mengisap bagian dalam pahanya, menandainya di sebuah tempat yang khusus.

"J-Jaehyun b-benar-benar m-marah p-padaku..." Baekhyun mengaku,Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya mengapa.

"D-dia p-pikir a-aku t-tidur dengan t-tuan m-muda d-demi u-uang..." jawab Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu.

"Apa kau melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menyangkal.

"Bagus." Ujar Chanyeol.

Dan saat Chanyeol memasukinya, Baekhyun melemparkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan desahan, dan bersama dengan beberapa sodokannya yang menggoda, pelan, dan keras mereka berdua sampai di ambang batas dan segera setelah mereka mencapai klimaks, bel pintu berbunyi.

Baekhyun terengah-engah dan Chanyeol menggeram kesal kepada siapa pun yang merampas waktunya dari orang yang paling adiktif di dunia ini.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah memberikan sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan janji akan ada ronde lain ketika dia kembali. Dia mengambil jubahnya dan mengenakan dengan cepat, menuju keluar sementara Baekhyun berbalik dan memeluk bantalnya.

Chanyeol menggerutu sambil membuka pintu dan menemukan Sehun berdiri di sana, langsung menyerbu masuk dan mengeluh; "Dia mengusirku!"

Chanyeol menutup pintu, menghela napasnya, "Diam, Jungkook sedang tidur."

"Oh, oke," Sehun berkata sambil mencoba menenangkan diri, melihat kembali pada sosok Chanyeol, dengan rambut yang berantakan dan dadanya terekspos tapi bagian bawahnya ditutupi oleh jubah. "Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu? Apa kalian sedang bercinta?"

"Kami pasangan yang sudah menikah, ini sudah malam. Pikirkan sendiri."

"Oh," kata Sehun sebelum ia bergidik. "Itu seperti mengetahui orang tuamu memiliki kehidupan seks."

Chanyeol menarik napasnya kesal dan bertanya; "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Luhan mengusirku." Sehun menjawab sambil duduk santai di sofa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ke hotel seperti saat kau diusir sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia mengusirku dan aku meninggalkan dompet dan teleponku di sana, ia tidak akan membiarkanku masuk." Jelas Sehun. "Bisakah aku mengganggu di sini?"

"Yah, kau sudah terlanjur mengganggu, jadi kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol menyerah.

"Dan jangan bercinta lagi. Aku tidak ingin mengalami trauma."

"Aku akan memastikan kami melakukannya dengan ekstra keras."

 _"Jerk,"_

 _"Cockblock."_

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol memanggil Daehyun dan ia keluar dari kolam renang untuk berbicara dengannya. Daehyun mengambil handuk dari salah satu staf dan mengeringkan rambutnya sambil berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang memakai setelan jasnya, berdiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tangannya berada di sakunya.**_

 _ **"Kejutan yang menyenangkan!" seru Daehyun. "Tuan Park, apa kau membawa Baekhyun juga?!"**_

 _ **"Berapa banyak?" Adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia katakan, dengan suara dingin.**_

 _ **Daehyun menatap bingung, dan bertanya; "Berapa banyak apa, Tuan Park?"**_

 _ **"Berapa banyak yang kau berikan pada Baekhyun agar ia tinggal di rumah sampai ia melahirkan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.**_

 _ **"Maaf?"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku lagi."**_

 _ **"Itu adalah masalah pribadi." Ujar Daehyun.**_

 _ **"Masalah pribadi itu melibatkan suamiku sehingga itu bukan masalah pribadi." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengangkat tangannya dan dua pengawal di belakangnya maju ke depan dan membuka koper yang mereka bawa, keduanya berisi uang. "Beri tahu aku jumlahnya dan aku akan membayarnya. Semuanya tunai."**_

 _ **"Tuan Park, itu tidak perlu-"**_

 _ **"Tuan Jung, jika suamiku berhutang kepadamu, maka aku berhutang kepadamu. Dan aku tidak suka memiliki utang."**_

 _ **Daehyun tertawa. Dia tertawa lalu menyeka air matanya sambil melangkah ke depan. "Aku tidak ingin uang."**_

 _ **"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"**_

 _ **"Tidak ada," Daehyun tertawa. "Aku tidak ingin imbalan apa pun."**_

 _ **"Tuan Jung, ini bukan sebuah lelucon."**_

 _ **Daehyun berjalan ke depan dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu berbisik di dekatnya, hanya dia yang bisa mendengar;**_

 _ **"Kau tahu, beberapa orang benar-benar melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengharapkan apapun." Dia menepuk bahunya lagi lalu berjalan pergi dan berseru;**_

 _ **"Masih ada banyak orang baik di luar sana, Tuan Park!"**_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Umm ._.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	28. TWENTY SEVEN

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TWENTY SEVEN-**

 **.**

"Ch-Chanyeol! Aghh!" Baekhyun mendesah. "Ch-Chan-Hhh,"

"P-pelan-pelan..." Baekhyun mencoba memberitahu Chanyeol di sela sodokannya yang keras dan cepat. "D-dia di l-luar..."

"Aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol mendengus sambil mengencangkan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun pada setiap dorongan.

"K-kumohon-ugh-dia a-akan m-mendengar ki-ahh-kita..." Baekhyun merintih di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Biarkan saja." Chanyeol mengerang. "Aku sedang bercinta dengan suamiku."

"Dia t-tamu k-kita-hmm-" Baekhyun mencoba lagi tapi Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya, sibuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya dan memberikan kenikmatan tetapi Baekhyun mencoba lagi; "K-kumohon b-berhenti..."

"Berhenti bicara," Chanyeol geram. "Kenapa kau tidak mendesah saja untukku?"

"B-berhenti..." Baekhyun mencoba lagi dan lagi tapi Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, menghujamnya lebih keras tapi tidak benar-benar berniat untuk membuatnya klimaks. Dia mengeluarkan rengekan bernada tinggi yang ia sesali kemudian. "B-berhenti..."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan terus melakukan apa yang dia suka.

Baekhyun membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan sementara dirinya menyerah dalam kungkungannya. Dia menatap ke samping dan merasa seperti ia sedang bersama Jaehyun lagi. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkannya tapi setidaknya dia tidak menyakitinya. Tubuhnya tidak sakit, punggungnya tidak terasa seperti akan patah, ia tidak merasa seperti sedang dicabik-cabik. Dia merasa baik tapi ia merasa dipermalukan karena ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Mungkin hanya karena cara dia dibesarkan dulu, ia diajari bahwa urusan ranjang adalah masalah pribadi. Dia tidak boleh membicarakan hal itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain tahu jika saja suaminya hampir membunuhnya saat melakukan seks.

Tapi mereka punya tamu.

Jooyoung tidak pulang, tapi Sehun ada di sini.

Sehun pasti mendengar dirinya mendesah.

Itu sangat memalukan. Chanyeol sedang mempermalukan dirinya.

"B-berhenti..." Baekhyun terisak dan gerakan terhenti saat Chanyeol berhenti dan menatapnya, jawabannya atas dirinya yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya kasar dan rendah, matanya terselimuti oleh nafsu dan kebingungan.

Rasanya sangat baik, ketika dia berhenti, rasanya baik karena ada seseorang yang peduli ketika ia menangis.

"B-berhenti... I-ini m-memalukan..."

"Apanya yang memalukan?" tanya Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"D-dia b-bisa m-mendengarku... K-kumohon," ia merintih sementara Chanyeol bergerak untuk menatapnya lebih dekat dan Baekhyun hampir mendesah karena sensasi itu.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit terkejut karena Baekhyun berani untuk menyuruhnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dengan mata yang tergenang oleh air mata.

Chanyeol menarik miliknya keluar, berdiri dan berjalan menjauh sementara Baekhyun menatap sosoknya dengan mata sedih.

.

.

"S-soal yang k-kemarin..." Baekhyun mulai saat ia memakaikan dasi untuk Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Aku m-minta m-maaf, a-aku-aku... t-tidak p-punya hak u-untuk m-menghentikanmu..."

"Tak apa..." jawab Chanyeol sambil berpaling untuk memperbaiki dasinya sendiri di depan lemari. Tapi dari nada suaranya, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak berpikir seperti itu.

Baekhyun bisa bertaruh bahwa Jooyoung tidak akan berani melakukan apa yang dia lakukan, karena wanita itu tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat seorang pria bahagia.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, dengan sangat hati-hati melingkarkan lengan kecilnya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

"M-maaf..." ucapnya di belakang Chanyeol. "J-jangan m-marah..."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan berbalik, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap lantai dengan rasa bersalah, ia tampak seperti anak yang sedang menunggu untuk dihukum.

"Kau menghentikanku," Chanyeol mulai sambil meletakkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun. "Itu tidak buruk. Hanya saja, hal yang langka,"

Kata itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol dalam kebingungan di mana yang lebih tua menjawabnya dengan penjelasan lebih lanjut;

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah bersamaku, menghentikan diriku untuk memiliki mereka hanya karena takut jika ada seseorang yang akan mendengarnya. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang pernah menghentikanku untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan dari mereka." Chanyeol menjelaskan perlahan. "Kau hanya malu. Tak apa."

"T-tapi a-aku t-tidak s-seharusnya-"

"Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku bukan orang yang lembut." Ungkapnya. "Aku ingin kau bicara padaku, jika aku mencengkeram dirimu terlalu keras. Jika aku menyakitimu, aku bukan orang yang lembut sehingga bantu aku, setidaknya agar bisa lebih bermurah hati."

"T-terimak-kasih..."

"Kau s-selalu b-baik p-padaku..."

"Percayalah, baby, aku punya banyak sifat. Dan baik bukanlah salah satu dari mereka."

.

.

Sehun melenguh.

"Oh Tuhan, aku mencintai makananmu. Chanyeol sial-"

Chanyeol memukul kepalanya; "Bahasa," dan ia melirik Jungkook yang tampaknya lebih memilih untuk tertidur lagi daripada mendengarkan Sehunnie-nya.

"Oh, benar," kata Sehun sambil melirik; meminta maaf pada Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya.

"Jadi, kenapa ia mengusirmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Kau yang jelaskan padaku! Karena aku tidak tahu!" Sehun mengerang. "Kami baru saja akan menganc-" ia berhenti sebelum dia mengutuk. "Kami baru saja akan melakukannya, aku mengatakan sesuatu dan dia mengatakan sesuatu lalu aku mengatakan sesuatu dan aku berakhir di jalanan."

Chanyeol mencibir dan memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Hyung-mu sering melakukan hal ini. Ini bukan masalah besar."

"Hyung-mu itu gila."

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Sehun menyerah dan memenuhi mulutnya dengan makanan.

"Aku tahu," Sehun bergumam dengan makanan di mulutnya

.

.

"Serius?" ucap Sehun sambil menatap teleponnya.

"Kau yang idiot, kau tahu dia gila-"

"Kau bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, oke? Keluar dari percakapan ini." Gerutu Sehun sambil mengirim sms dengan terburu-buru. Mungkin Luhan.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh please," Chen menjawabnya. "Baekhyun tidak akan mengambil satu langkah pun tanpa izin darimu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Aku yakin dia bahkan tidak pernah berteriak kepadamu." Ujar Chen.

"Apa ia bahkan berani untuk berbicara denganmu di kamar?" Sehun melanjutkan; "Aku bersumpah, Chennie, aku tinggal bersamanya selama satu hari. Dia hanya berbicara sebanyak dua kata."

"Dia malu-"

"Dia takut." Koreksi Chen.

"Oh, diamlah." Chanyeol menegaskan. "Jika Minseok marah, kau bahkan tidak berani bernapas."

"Itu sebabnya aku mencoba untuk selalu membuatnya bahagia." balas Chen dengan mengedipkan matanya membuat Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi jijik.

"Tidak. Berhenti. Tolong." Ujar Sehun sambil menutupi telinganya. "Aku cukup trauma pada monster ini." Katanya sambil memelototi Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti sangat keras, kan?"

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkannya. Baekhyun terus memintanya untuk memperlambat dan aku mengalami mimpi buruk." Sehun teringat sambil sedikit menggigil.

"Aku tidak memaksanya." Chanyeol tiba-tiba turun tangan, suaranya tiba-tiba serius. "Dia hanya khawatir kalau kau mungkin mendengarnya. Aku sudah bilang, dia pemalu."

Beberapa ketukan berlalu dan Chen kemudian bertanya; "Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa lahir dari rahim Byun bitch itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar julukan yang ditujukan pada Nyonya Byun dan menjawab; "Percayalah, aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Chen berpikir untuk beberapa saat kemudian dia berkata lagi; "Dan bagaimana bisa Luhan dan Baekhyun itu bersaudara?"

Chanyeol tetap diam sementara Sehun dan Chen berbicara untuk sementara waktu, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Dan saat dia memikirkan tentang perilaku Baekhyun terhadapnya dan kebiasaannya, ia berkata;

"Itu karena Luhan dibesarkan untuk menjadi pasangan yang tetap keras atau tak tahu malu, tapi tetap elegan." Dia mengatakan kepada mereka, "Baekhyun dibesarkan untuk menjadi budak, yang selalu diam dan patuh. Dia dibesarkan untuk bekerja di rumah, memasak, bersih-bersih, dan menungguku di kamar tidur saat malam hari. Dia dibesarkan untuk mengandung anak-anak sebanyak yang aku inginkan. Dia dibesarkan untuk tidak menginginkan atau mengharapkan sesuatu dariku karena ia sudah diajari bahwa jika aku membiarkannya tidur di tempat tidur setelah aku selesai dengannya, maka aku hanya sedang bermurah hati, orang yang murah hati."

Chen dan Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Mereka berencana menikahkannya demi sebuah penawaran yang bagus atau bahkan hanya demi sekarung uang. Itu hanya tentang untuk apa ia dibesarkan."

.

.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya terbang sampai ke sana. Dia sedang hamil lima bulan."

"Nah, kau lebih baik mempertimbangkannya, bos, karena aku memiliki lima desainer yang menelepon untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan ia pakai di New York Fashion Week." Ujar Chen secara profesional.

"Dari mana mereka mendapatkan rumor bahwa Baekhyun akan datang?" Chanyeol mengerang. "Aku memiliki dirimu dan sekelompok orang untuk mengurus kotoran seperti ini."

"Nah, setelah penampilan kalian di MAMA, orang-orang ingin melihat kalian berdua bersama-sama lagi."

"Kita berdua tahu itu bukan alasannya, kan?" Chanyeol menegaskan dengan kasar.

"Ya," Chen menghela napasnya. "Mereka ingin melihatmu di fashion show yang dihadiri Jooyoung. Jessica juga. Mereka ingin sebuah gosip, kenapa tidak kita berikan saja kepada mereka daripada mereka yang pasti akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya sendiri."

"Dia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik untuk melakukan sebuah perjalanan." Ujar Chanyeol kepadanya. "Dia sedang hamil."

"Orang hamil juga sering melakukan perjalanan."

"Chen, ini tidak akan terjadi." Chanyeol mengatakan dengan tegas. "Aku akan pergi jika aku harus tapi dia tidak akan pergi."

"Chanyeol-"

"Chen, sudahlah."

.

.

"Hei, Baekhyun," sapa Jooyoung ketika Baekhyun sedang mengaduk sayuran di dalam panci. Dia terkejut tapi langsung mengeluarkan suara dan menjawab patuh; "H-hai..."

Baekhyun kemudian berbalik ke arahnya, mengelap tangannya perlahan di handuk yang ada di bahunya dan mengatakan; "M-makan m-malam a-akan s-siap d-dalam b-beberapa m-menit."

"Oh tidak, aku bahkan kesulitan untuk membuka mataku." Ujar Jooyoung sambil bersandar pada meja dapur dan melepas high heel-nya lalu melenguh. "Aku harus tidur."

"O-oke... a-aku a-akan m-menyimpan b-beberapa u-untukmu..." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun," dia tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong, memasuki kamarnya, mendesah lega. Dia telah menghabiskan dua hari terakhir dengan 'tunangan'nya, bertemu, menyapa dan tersenyum palsu menjalani semua itu.

Dia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ruangannya telah dibersihkan dan seprainya telah berubah. Dia berjalan ke koper kecil yang dibawakan oleh Chanyeol ke sini. Dia menyadari bahwa koper itu kosong, dan melihat ke sekeliling untuk melihat di mana pakaiannya berada, dia berjalan ke lemari dan tampaklah pakaiannya. Lemari itu penuh dengan pakaiannya yang jumlahnya terbatas, ditata rapi.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggilnya keras. Dan tentu saja dia langsung datang.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Apa kau yang meletakkan pakaianku di lemari?" Jooyoung bertanya dan meringis dalam hati bagaimana nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar seperti ucapan seorang pembantu.

Dia mengangguk dan bertanya patuh; "A-apa a-ada m-masalah? A-aku t-tidak t-tahu b-bagaimana h-harus m-menatanya, aku a-akan m-mengubahnya j-jika kau m-mau-"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan tentang itu." Jawab Jooyoung cepat. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"A-aku s-sedang b-bersih-bersih dan A-aku-" dia tergagap dalam kekacauan lalu akhirnya ia mengucapkan; "M-maaf... A-aku t-tahu k-kalau kau m-memiliki privasi, a-aku t-tidak b-bermaksud u-untuk m-mengganggu p-privasimu-"

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau meletakkan pakaianku di lemari? Aku tidak akan tinggal di sini selamanya. Hanya sementara."

"Kau i-ingin a-aku m-memindahkannya ke k-kamar t-tidur u-utama? B-biarkan a-aku m-mematikan k-kompor-" kata Baekhyun sambil mencoba berlari keluar tapi Jooyoung menghentikannya.

"Baekhyun," serunya lagi dan dia berpaling padanya dengan napas yang gemetar dan terisak menyedihkan.

"A-aku akan m-melakukan i-itu s-sekarang j-juga t-tapi tolong j-jangan b-beritahu Chanyeol..."

Wanita itu menelan ludah saat melihat mata sedih nya. Dia kejam, ya, dunia ini mengajarkannya seperti itu, tapi ia masih memiliki hati. Hati yang bersimpati untuk anak kecil yang sedang hamil, yang terjebak dengan kehidupan mereka yang kacau.

"A-aku," Jooyoung tergagap juga dan mendesah sambil memegang kepalanya. "Baekhyun, kau pikir aku ini siapa? Perusak rumah tangga?"

Dia mundur dan duduk di tempat tidur dengan lelah, menyilangkan kaki dan mulai memijat kakinya yang sakit. Dia bicara lagi dan melirik sosok Baekhyun yang menyedihkan.

"Bisakah kau kemari?" dia bertanya dan Baekhyun melakukannya.

Tapi bukannya duduk di sampingnya, ia menurunkan tubuhnya, berlutut sementara wanita itu duduk terdiam melihat pemandangan tersebut. Dia meraih kaki kirinya dengan tangannya dan mulai memijatnya. Menggulirkan jari-jarinya di sana, memberikan pijatan intens yang mengejutkannya.

"Kau b-benar-benar, c-cantik..." Baekhyun mulai. "Kau b-bisa m-memiliki s-siapapun yang kau i-inginkan... Dan j-jika itu Ch-Chanyeol, tak a-apa. T-tapi t-tolong j-jangan m-membawanya j-jauh d-dariku. A-aku tidak m-memiliki s-siapapun s-selain-"

"Tolong keluar," perintahnya tiba-tiba. "Keluar."

.

.

"Hei, Joo, kapan kau kembali-" kata Chanyeol sebelum berhenti, melihat sosok yang sedang sibuk itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku pergi," kata Jooyoung sambil melirik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol, lalu kembali melemparkan barangnya ke dalam kopernya yang kecil.

"Apa sebabnya?" Chanyeol bertanya buru-buru.

"Karena aku bukanlah seorang penghancur rumah tangga!" Dia berteriak dan terus melemparkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Dia bertanya.

"Dia menangis." Katanya dan menghentikan kegiatannya. "Dia menangis dan berlutut, memohon kepadaku untuk tidak membawamu jauh darinya. Aku tidak suka carrier yang memohon kepadaku seperti itu, Chanyeol. Khususnya yang sedang hamil."

"Apa sebabnya?"

"Tidak ada, Chanyeol, aku harus. Aku harus pulang." Jooyoung berkata sambil mengangkat kopernya dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang langsung mengikutinya ke pintu lalu meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Di luar tidak aman, tinggallah sedikit lebih lama, Luhan masih belum bisa ditangani."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya. Aku tidak bisa." Ujar Jooyoung, mendekat dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Aku akan menelepon."

.

.

Baekhyun mondar-mandir di kamar tidur.

Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mengusirnya? Bagaimana jika Jooyoung benar-benar marah? Dia memiliki kekuasaan yang lebih dari dirinya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengusirnya dan menawarkan Jungkook untuk diadopsi.

Baekhyun menggigit kukunya pada pemikiran itu.

Ia berusaha, ia benar-benar berusaha. Dia mencoba untuk membuatnya bahagia sehingga dia tidak akan memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dia memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Dia mencoba untuk selalu menjaga kamarnya bersih dan mengatur segala sesuatu yang dia punya. Dia mencoba untuk menyenangkannya, tapi tampaknya ia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan berbicara padanya seperti itu. Memohon seperti itu, dengan begitu bodoh. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Kenapa dia sangat bodoh-"

Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol berjalan masuk dengan jenis ekspresi yang membuat Baekhyun hanya ingin meringkuk di lantai dan menangis minta ampun.

Chanyeol tanpa kata apapun langsung mengunci pintu kamar, berjalan menuju Baekhyun dengan ekspresi serius. Baekhyun mundur dan memegang perutnya sementara Chanyeol mempertahankan kontak mata sambil mencoba melepas ikat pinggangnya, terdengar suara 'klik' dan Baekhyun dengan cepat melihat ke arah suara itu dan kemudian mengangkat matanya yang berkaca-kaca untuk menatap suaminya sambil mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, memberitahu Chanyeol untuk tetap tenang.

Chanyeol melepas ikat pinggangnya dan melilitkan sebagian di sekitar tangannya dan menariknya dari dua kali untuk mengencangkannya.

"Dia melarikan diri dari hyung-mu." Jelasnya, suaranya tegas dan kejam. "Yang memiliki terlalu banyak koneksi sehingga aku kesulitan untuk bisa melindunginya di luar dinding rumah ini. Dan kau, menumpahkan beberapa omong kosong yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah dan dia pergi."

"K-kumohon..." kata Baekhyun karena ia sudah terpojok di dinding. "B-biar ku j-jelaskan-"

"Aku sudah bilang, wanita itu adalah keluargaku."

Chanyeol mengangkat ikat pinggangnya ke udara, bersiap untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan.

Tapi dia mengurungkannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak layak untuk menjadi keluargaku."

.

.

Jooyoung datang setelah dua hari ke kantor Chanyeol.

Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menampilkan matanya yang hitam dan membiru.

"Dia tahu aku tinggal di tempatmu."

Chanyeol menarik napas marah di saat ia menangis di pelukannya.

"Beraninya dia-?"

"Dia memutuskan pertunangan itu! Aku bukan siapa-siapa sekarang!"

"Jangan katakan itu." Dia menenangkannya. "Kau segalanya bagiku, jangan mengatakan itu."

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa! Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa tanpa sebuah status."

"Kau memiliki sebuah status."

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun, Jooyoung berada di sebelahnya, menatap Baekhyun, dengan barang-barangnya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku perkenalkan," Chanyeol mulai sambil menggenggam tangan Jooyoung.

"Im Jooyoung, simpananku."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

HAHAHAH -_-

WTF PARK?!

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	29. TWENTY EIGHT

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **[[[WARNING]]]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kalo kalian gak mau baca bagian ceye sama joo**_ _nananina_ _ **(ada dua), skip aja udah aku kasih tanda. Tapi aku saranin kalian tetep baca.**_

 _ **Dan tolong baca A/N di akhir, ada sedikit penjelasan.**_

 _ **Baca T/N juga yaa (kalo yg ini engga juga gpp sih wkwk)**_

 _ **Selamat membaca~**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TWENTY EIGHT-**

 **.**

 _ **A wise man once said;**_

 _ **Everything in life is about sex.**_

 _ **Except sex.**_

 _ **Sex is about power.**_

 **\- House of cards, Frank Underwood.**

.

.

Inilah sebagaimana yang sudah seharusnya.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, dengan tangan di perutnya, Jooyoung di sampingnya, di ujung sofa. Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, mendesah dalam rasa bersalah.

"Dengarkan aku, dengarkan baik-baik," Chanyeol mulai sambil mengarahkan mata Baekhyun kepadanya dengan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Jooyoung membutuhkan status, yang bagus, yang kuat. Dia akan diumumkan secara terbuka besok sebagai wanita simpananku dan dia akan tinggal bersama kita secara permanen. Aku tidak akan memberi perlakuan yang berbeda pada kalian berdua, kalian berdua sama-sama berada dalam perlindunganku. Apa kau paham, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada isakan, dia hanya mengangguk tanpa kata.

Jooyoung menatap sedih pada _darling_ yang sedang hamil itu.

Dia merasa bersalah, ya, sangat merasa begitu bersalah. Tapi dia tidak akan menempatkannya sebelum dirinya sendiri.

Jika dia harus menginjak seseorang yang lebih lemah untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia akan melakukannya. Dia telah diajarkan untuk tidak memiliki rasa simpati.

* * *

.

 **WARNING**

.

* * *

Seperti inilah sebagaimana yang selalu terjadi.

Jooyoung bukanlah tipe orang yang patuh. Terutama dalam seks.

Dia tengah berbicara di telepon ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar hotel. "Ya, tentu saja, ibu, ya."

Chanyeol menyeringai padanya dan wanita itu memutar matanya, ia tahu yang lebih tinggi sedang menggodanya karena dia tahu dirinya benar-benar membenci ibunya.

Chanyeol lalu mendekatinya dan meraih bahunya sementara ia menatap tajam ke arahnya memperingatkan tapi terus berbicara di telepon, tidak ingin menyiratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Dia berbaring di tempat tidur setelah Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan paksa dan dia terus bergumam pada ibunya untuk membuatnya diam dan mengakhiri panggilan. Chanyeol berlutut di antara kakinya dan sangat lambat, mengangkat gaunnya hingga ke perut sementara ia menatap langit-langit sambil berkata pada ibunya; "Ya, aku pasti akan memberitahunya. Ya, tentu saja, ya."

Dia memberi ciuman dari pahanya hingga ke daerah kewanitaannya dan menciumnya sampai ke celana dalamnya yang basah. Suaranya bergetar beberapa ketika ia berbicara dan dia malah terus bergumam tidak menjawabnya. "Uhm-uh, oke, hmm, oke."

Chanyeol perlahan melepas celana dalam itu dengan gerakan menyiksa dan dia sudah telanjang di depannya. Dia menggeram dari belakang tenggorokannya, terangsang hanya karena pemikiran tentang memiliki dirinya. Membenamkan wajahnya, ia mulai menghisap dan lidahnya melakukan pekerjaan yang luar biasa sementara wanita itu mulai terengah-engah dan mencoba untuk tetap menjaga percakapan dengan ibunya, tapi setelah hampir berakhir ia berkata; "Oke, i-ibu, aku harus pergi, bye." Dia menutup panggilan itu dan segera setelah ia melakukannya, ia membuka mulutnya dalam jeritan diam akan kenikmatan tapi tetap keluar sebagai desahan.

Dia kehabisan napas saat ia melengkungkan punggungnya dan datang sambil mendengus keras tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti, ia tetap melanjutkan, ingin tetap memberikan kenikmatan.

Inilah sebagaimana yang selalu terjadi.

Chanyeol menggeram saat ia menumbuknya dalam seperti ia memiliki seluruh dunia ini sementara wanita itu mendesah dan terengah-engah dengan kasar. Dia menahan pergelangan tangannya di samping kepalanya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun, tapi dia bukanlah Baekhyun. Dia memutarnya dan berbalik dan memberontak ringan, dan menggeram; "Lepaskan,"

Dia menyeringai akan tindakan itu dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya dan berbisik; "Buat aku melepaskanmu."

Jadi dia lakukan. Entah bagaimana dia memiliki kekuatan untuk membalik posisi mereka sehingga dia berada di atas tapi ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol membiarkannya karena dia menyukai pemberontakannya, dia suka perlawanannya, dia menyukai ketika dirinya yang mengambil kendali. Dia mengangkat pinggulnya dan menurunkannya lagi ke tubuh pria itu dalam erangan di antara mereka. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kepala ranjang, mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menungganginya sementara Chanyeol mengerang dan memegang pinggulnya.

Dan setelah sekitar 6 orgasme. 4 dari Jooyoung dan 2 dari Chanyeol.

* * *

.

 **BACA LAGI**

.

* * *

Mereka berbaring di tempat tidur sementara Chanyeol menyalakan rokok dan membaginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai kondom?" tanyanya dalam diam sambil menggambar lingkaran tak terlihat di dada bidangnya. "Kau selalu melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali sambil memberinya rokok dan dia langsung mengisapnya lalu meniup asapnya keluar dan mereka menyaksikannya menghilang dalam udara tipis.

"Aku telah belajar untuk tidak menghentikanmu dari melakukan sesuatu karena aku selalu berakhir dengan memar dan aku memiliki acara akhir minggu ini." Dia tertawa kecil sambil menyerahkan rokok itu lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum membawa rokok itu ke bibirnya. "Aku tidak pernah melayangkan tanganku padamu."

"Benar." Dia tersenyum sambil duduk, menarik selimut untuk menutupi sampai ke dadanya dan meraih teleponnya. "Tapi itu karena aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk menanganimu."

"Apa Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menanganiku?" Dia bertanya-tanya dengan suara keras.

"Dia hanyalah seorang anak-anak. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menanganimu." Jooyoung menyatakannya tanpa belas kasihan sambil mengambil rokok itu kembali. "Jadi, kenapa kau meniduriku tanpa kondom?"

"Kau perlu untuk mengamankan posisimu. Kau butuh anak dariku." Ungkap Chanyeol sementara yang lain menghela napasnya.

"Yah, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau setubuhi."

"Tapi kaulah orang yang ingin kusetubuhi." Jawab Chanyeol langsung.

Wanita itu terdiam dan mereka duduk di sana untuk sementara waktu sampai dia bertanya. "Dia sangat cantik. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak memuaskanmu."

"Ini bukan soal kepuasan lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dan menjawab; "Karena dia melakukannya sebagai tugas. Jadi aku juga mulai melakukannya sebagai tugas dan itu jadi tidak memuaskan lagi."

"Tugas?" Dia bertanya bingung.

"Ya, tugas. Dia tidak membiarkanku bercinta dengannya, dengan dirinya yang juga menikmati itu, ia membiarkan aku menidurinya di bawah pernyataan bahwa aku suaminya, dan dia perlu mematuhiku."

Ada sebuah jeda.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah? Karena aku sangat merasa bersalah." Ujarnya saat dia mulai bangun, mengambil baju Chanyeol dan memakainya sambil melihat ke sekeliling kamar hotel untuk mencari alkohol jenis apapun. Dia menemukan sebuah nampan kecil di pintu masuk kamar dan mengambil sebotol sampanye yang berada atasnya. Dia menggoyangkan gelas di tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa rendah ketika ia menemukan dirinya membawa alkohol. Dan menjawab pertanyaannya;

"Aku tidak hanya merasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah sudah melahapku luar dalam."

"Kita orang yang mengerikan."

"Ya aku tahu."

.

.

 **"Aku akan membunuhmu."**

"Ini semua salahmu sejak awal, Luhan. Kau menerornya, dia berlindung dalam perlindunganku, tunangannya tahu dan sekarang dia membutuhkan sebuah status."

 **"Jangan menyalahkanku. Jangan pernah berani."**

"Apa? Apa kau ingin aku menikahkannya dengan anak buahku? Mungkin pada ahli waris Oh yang sedang mencari pasangan."

 **"Aku akan membawanya pergi darimu."**

"Jangan coba-coba. Kalau kau melakukannya, aku bisa memiliki alasan yang layak untuk membunuhmu. Yang sebenarnya tidak kuperlukan."

 **"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya bahkan jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya. Bahkan jika Sehun tidak akan menikahiku, aku akan tetap menjadi simpanannya. Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku tanpa memulai perang."**

"Ingat, Luhan. Kau tahu apa yang mampu kulakukan. Kau tidak ingin aku berbalik menjadi musuhmu."

 **"Tidak, tidak, baby, kaulah yang tidak ingin aku berbalik menjadi musuhmu."**

 **"Pelacur tidak akan kehilangan apapun."**

.

.

"Dia c-cantik... I-iya kan?" Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan pada Jungkook sambil memegang tangannya, duduk di tempat tidur milik yang lebih muda.

"Taeyeon noona lebih cantik!" Anak itu berseru keras dan Baekhyun tersenyum akan kepolosan anak-anak ini.

"T-tapi J-Jooyoung n-noona juga c-cantik, i-iya kan K-Kookie? B-bukankah kita s-selalu b-berkata bahwa s-semua orang c-cantik d-dalam c-caranya s-sendiri?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada anak kecil itu dan terus mempertahankan pandangannya ke depan.

"Ya, mama," anak itu menunduk.

"A-anakku yang b-baik akan b-bersikap b-baik dan r-ramah k-kepadanya, hmm?"

"Ya, mama," katanya lagi.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega bahwa akhirnya ia meyakinkan anak itu untuk bersikap baik pada si wanita simpanan karena pagi ini, Jungkook membungkuk dan berkata 'Selamat pagi' dengan sedikit mengantuk pada daddy-nya tetapi ketika Jooyoung mengatakan selamat pagi, ia memberinya tatapan sinis dan wanita itu benar-benar terkejut pada sikap anak itu. Baekhyun telah melirik gugup ke arah Chanyeol tapi ia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan memberinya tatapan untuk menenangkannya. Dia tidak ingin anaknya entah bagaimana, menyinggung siapapun karena dia tidak bisa jika harus menahan Chanyeol dari memukuli anaknya.

"Kenapa dia tinggal di sini?" tanya Jungkook.

"K-karena daddy yang m-menginginkan-nya..." Jawabnya samar.

"Apa dia suami daddy juga?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Tidak, b-baby," Baekhyun terkekeh. "Dia i-itu, um, w-wanita s-simpanan daddy..."

"Apa itu wanita simpanan?" Dia bertanya.

"Kau a-akan tahu s-saat kau s-sudah b-besar n-nanti..."

Dan ia mengakhiri percakapan itu.

.

.

"Dia tidak bicara dalam dua hari." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Waktunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu."

"Biarkan saja dia..." Jooyiung mendesah sambil menyilangkan kaki. "Dia mungkin terlalu sedih dan terkejut untuk berbicara kepada kita."

"Dia tidak mengucapkan dua kalimat. Dia tidak mengatakan baik itu selamat pagi atau pun selamat malam. Demi Tuhan, aku mencoba menyentuhnya dan dia mulai menangis."

"Kau mencoba untuk bercinta dengannya?" Dia bertanya dengan marah. "Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol, anak itu masih trauma!" Dia berbisik setengah teriak.

"Tidak," bantah Chanyeol. "Aku membuatnya berbaring dengan punggungnya karena dia tidak mau melihatku dan dia mulai menangis dan menelanjangi dirinya dan-"

"Kita adalah orang-orang yang mengerikan."

Chanyeol bergumam sedih sementara pintu ruangannya terbuka, Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke dalam dengan nampan dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun tidak berhenti memasak atau melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Baekhyun meletakkan nampan di atas meja, membiarkan mereka melihat blueberry cheesecake yang ditata rapi. Dia memotongnya dalam diam membuat Jooyoung membuang wajahnya karena iba dan Chanyeol mendesah dalam rasa bersalah. Dia meletakkan potongan kue itu ke dalam dua piring dan menyajikannya kepada mereka lalu perlahan-lahan mundur menuju ke pintu dan Chanyeol memejamkan mata dalam rasa bersalah yang mutlak.

 _BRUKK._

Chanyeol membuka matanya sementara Jooyoung langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang mencoba bangun dengan meraih pegangan pintu namun gagal dan menyerah, memegang perutnya pelan.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya buru-buru sambil mencoba untuk membantunya tapi hanya mendapat tampikan pada tangannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mencoba membantu Baekhyun tapi yang ia juga mendorongnya. Dia menghela napas dan kembali menatap Jooyoung yang memiliki ekspresi bersalah melihat Baekhyun yang dengan sangat lambat mencoba untuk bangkit sendiri. Jooyoung mendekati Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan bertanya sambil meletakkan tangannya ke bahu anak itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?-"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersentak dan bergumam 'tidak' dengan sangat pelan dan Jooyoung jatuh ke lengan Chanyeol karena dorongan keras dari Baekhyun.

Jooyoung dengan cepat menenangkan diri, tidak ingin memperhitungkan hal itu tapi Chanyeol yang melakukannya, ia melontarkan pertanyaan pada Baekhyun yang tengah meletakkan kedua tangan di mulutnya dengan terengah-engah, matanya melebar karena panik setelah sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Apa yang salah dengan dirimu? Dia hanya mencoba untuk membantu-"

Wanita itu dengan cepat berdiri di depannya, menahannya kembali dan berkata; "Baekhyun tidak sengaja, benar kan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berdiri membeku di tempatnya, tidak menjawab dan matanya begitu panik dan liar, membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah itu benar-benar Baekhyun atau anak anjing yang ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya sebelum aku memaksamu." Geramnya sambil membuat langkah maju dan Jooyoung berbalik memelototinya agar ia tutup mulut dan mencoba mendekati Baekhyun lagi.

"A-aku t-tidak s-sengaja..." Baekhyun merintih sambil membungkuk berulang kali sebelum bergegas luar.

Dia berbalik ke arah Phoenix dan menyilangkan lengannya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kenapa kau harus sebrengsek itu?"

"Apa? Kau ingin aku melihat dirinya yang tidak menghormatimu dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Aku bukan ibumu dan Baekhyun bukan salah satu wanita milik ayahmu. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku dan aku juga tidak akan menyakitinya."

Chanyeol mendesah dan Jooyoung tahu dia sudah melakukan hal yang tepat.

"Aku telah melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan orang cemburu. Aku sudah menyaksikan ibuku diperlakukan seperti kotoran dari jalang pendamping ayahku." Jelasnya dalam kemarahan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun bersikap tidak menghormatimu."

Dia dengan cepat menangkup wajah Chanyeol, menatapnya dan mengatakan kepadanya; "Akulah yang jadi pendamping di sini. Dia suamimu. Jangan menempatkanku di depannya, jangan memarahinya sebelum aku. Aku hanyalah wanita simpanan, dan dia adalah mama bayimu, jelas kan?"

"Dua minggu dari sekarang, aku akan membuatmu hamil dan kalian akan berada di tingkat yang sama. Orang-orang tidak akan memiliki pilihan lain selain untuk menghormatimu."

"Aku tidak peduli apapun tentang mereka." Bisiknya. "Aku hanya peduli tentang anak yang mungkin sedang menangis sekarang, berpikir bahwa kita sedang merencanakan kematiannya. Dia terlalu muda untuk harus berada dalam omong kosong ini. Pergi bicara padanya."

"Biarkan dia sedikit tenang."

"Kau hanya ingin menyiksanya untuk sementara waktu sehingga kau bisa membuatnya berada di kakimu ketika kau berbicara dengannya. Sekarang. Pergi bicara padanya sekarang. _Right. Fucking. Now._ "

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di pegangan pintu dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu. Sekali. Dua kali. Baekhyun benar-benar mengunci pintunya.

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya." Perintahnya sementara Jooyoung berdiri di belakangnya melihat situasi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Buka pintunya, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Dia mencoba lagi sambil menekan pegangan pintu lagi dan lagi, lebih kasar. Dia menggedor pintu itu dua kali dan mereka mendengar ucapan _'please'_ yang pelan dari balik pintu.

Jooyoung mendorongnya menjauh dan berdiri di depan pintu lalu mengetuk cepat dua kali. "Baekhyun, darling, bisa tolong buka pintunya? Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu."

Sebuah suara teredam menjawab; "T-tolong j-jangan s-sakiti a-aku... A-aku tidak b-bermaksud u-untuk m-mendorongmu... Aku b-bersumpah!"

"Tak apa, sweetheart, tak apa, aku tidak kesakitan dan suamimu tidak marah padamu." Dia berkata dengan lembut melalui pintu, nada suaranya lembut seakan sedang menghibur anak kecil. "Tolong buka pintunya sehingga kami dapat memastikan dirimu baik-baik saja? Aku berjanji, Baekhyun, kami tidak akan menyakitimu."

Ada sebuah jeda.

Sebuah isakan dan ucapan 'Kau j-janji?' yang pelan.

"Ya, Darling, aku berjanji. Tolong buka pintunya."

 _KLIK._

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik pintu dan merintih;

"Kau s-sudah b-berjanji... J-jangan m-menyakitiku..."

Jooyoung tersenyum lembut padanya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol yang memiliki ekspresi tak terbaca. "Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu, sweety," katanya meyakinkan dengan lembut. "Chanyeol hanya ke sini untuk berbicara denganmu. Kami hanya khawatir padamu."

Dia mendorong Chanyeol pelan menuju pintu dan undur diri sementara Chanyeol mencoba berjalan ke dalam, Baekhyun membuka pintu lebih lebar dan berdiri dengan kepala yang menggantung rendah.

Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam dan terus berjalan sampai ke tempat tidur, duduk di tepi, menepuk tempat di sampingnya. "Kemari."

Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu mengambil langkah berhati-hati untuk pergi dan duduk di sana, di tepi, lebih gugup dari Chanyeol.

"Ayahku, memiliki dua simpanan dan seorang istri." Dia mulai sambil menatap ke depan. "Seorang carrier, seorang wanita, dan seorang istri. Carrier itu hamil sebelum ibuku tapi ia mengandung bayi perempuan bukan laki-laki." Dia mengungkapkannya dengan perasaan sakit. "Aku melihat ayahku mematahkan tiga tulang rusuknya tepat di depanku karena melahirkan bayi perempuan."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya keras dan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar seberapa kerasnya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak peduli apa jenis kelamin bayi yang kau kandung. Selama mereka selalu sehat."

"S-setelah aku m-melahirkan aku a-akan m-memberimu a-" Baekhyun mencoba kalimat memohon favoritnya tapi Chanyeol memotongnya; "Bukan seperti itu."

"Aku mencoba untuk memberitahumu, bahwa simpanan atau pun ibuku tidak diperlakukan dengan baik. Ayahku tidak pernah memperlakukan mereka dengan setara dan mereka selalu memperebutkannya, berjuang untuk mendapatkan belas kasihannya dan perlakuan yang baik sementara dia tidak benar-benar memilikinya." Jelasnya. "Dan aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin salah satu pun dari kalian merasa bersalah atau dipermalukan."

Baekhyun berkedip dan mengatakan kepadanya; "Aku t-tidak a-akan m-melakukannya l-lagi... Aku j-janji."

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk berteman dengannya, karena itu akan menjadi tidak adil dan aku sendiri memang sudah tidak cukup adil." Chanyeol mengatakan kepadanya sambil mencoba untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun, meletakkan tangannya yang lebih besar, yang lebih hangat di atasnya. "Tapi aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia dan sehat dan-"

Chanyeol perlahan memotong ucapannya sendiri dan kemudian bertanya;

"Kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan pucatnya. "Kau kedinginan,"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan hati-hati dan menyembunyikannya di pangkuannya dengan terburu-buru.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan meraih tangannya lagi tapi ketika lengannya menyentuh paha anak itu, ia menyadari betapa dinginnya itu, begitu dingin, seperti beku.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangan hangatnya di paha anak itu dan Baekhyun menelan ludahnya keras.

"Kenapa kau begitu dingin? Baby, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang lebih hangat?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap sosok Baekhyun yang hanya memakai boxer dan kaos besar dari lemari rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Baby, baby," Chanyeol mulai. "Apa kau sudah makan hari ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, menjawab dengan jujur.

"Kenapa?" Dia menghela napas.

"Aku t-tidak l-lapar..."

"Jangan berbohong padaku," kata Chanyeol. "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"A-aku-" dia tergagap dan memainkan tangan dinginnya. "A-aku t-tidak i-ingat..."

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Chanyeol ngeri. "Kau tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

Chanyeol berdiri dan mendesah keras, benar-benar keras, baik karena kecewa, atau frustrasi, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Kau berhenti makan dengan kami dan aku akan membiarkanmu. Kau berhenti berbicara dan aku membiarkanmu. Kau berhenti menghormatiku dan aku juga membiarkanmu. Aku bahkan membiarkanmu memahami situasimu sendiri saat ini tetapi jika kau mulai mengabaikan kesehatan bayiku," katanya sambil mendongakkan dagu anak itu dengan kasar. "Aku akan pastikan kau merasakan apa arti kelaparan yang sebenarnya." Dia mengancam sambil menghempaskan dagunya kasar.

"Pergi makan. Sekarang. Jika aku tahu kalau kau belum makan," ia mulai lagi, suaranya masih terdengar mengancam. "Ikat pinggangku masih di sini, dan aku akan menggunakannya."

"Pergi."

.

.

Chanyeol menciumnya mulai dari bibirnya, lehernya, perlahan ke dadanya, lalu berlutut, selalu ingin memuaskannya.

Dia mendesah dan mengerang, meletakkan tangannya di rambut cokelat itu sementara kakinya hampir menyerah dan Chanyeol mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Aku bisa merasakan-uh- Kau belum kehilangan sentuhanmu." Ucapnya di antara erangan.

Dia kemudian dilemparkan ke tempat tidur semetara Chanyeol mulai menelanjangi dirinya, dan menghujamnya dan oh, dia sangatlah hebat.

Dan mereka berbaring di tempat tidur, seperti yang telah mereka lakukan setiap hari setelah pengumuman itu dibuat.

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol mulai setelah terdiam. "Kau masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bertekuk berlutut."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan kecurigaan. "Kau sudah memiliki terlalu banyak wanita untuk membuatku percaya."

"Aku bersumpah. Kau masih satu-satunya."

Dia tertawa kecil saat ia mendekati Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, meskipun dia selalu berani dengan tindakannya, kadang-kadang, ketika dia mencoba untuk berada di pelukan Chanyeol demi mencari sebuah kenyamanan, ia selalu berhati-hati dan masih sedikit malu.

Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka lengannya, mengetahui jika dia ingin dipeluk, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan, setelah berhubungan seks. Dia menetap di pelukannya, merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Ingat waktu pertama kita?" tanyanya, menahan tawa.

Dia tertawa dan berkata; "Oh, Tuhan, tidak,"

"Kau-Kau-" ia berusaha menahan tawa. "Kau terus meminta maaf sepanjang waktu!"

"Itu karena kau terus menangis!" balasnya, tertawa juga.

"Kau terlalu besar! Aku masih perawan demi Tuhan, beri aku sedikit waktu!" Jooyoung tersenyum.

"Oh Tuhan, itu mengerikan." Gumamnya.

Dia berpaling kearahnya dan melotot; "Itu tidak terasa canggung. Itu bagus, kau begitu manis."

"Apa aku tidak manis sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak terlalu. Tidak. Kau lebih kasar dari sebelumnya." ungkapnya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanyanya, melihat ke bawah, ke wajahnya.

"Tidak," bantahnya, menatap pria itu. "Tapi kenapa kau terus menahan tanganku ke bawah? Kau tahu aku benci itu."

"Aku telah menghabiskan 5 bulan dengan menyetubuhi seseorang yang bahkan tidak bergerak saat aku berada di dalam sehingga ia tidak akan 'mengganggu'-ku." Ujar Chanyeol. "Beri aku sedikit waktu."

"Biar kutebak, kau menahannya juga?"

"Dia yang membiarkanku. Jika aku tidak menahannya, ia menahan tangannya sendiri ke bawah."

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya dan Chanyeol membuat kedua tangan wanita itu berada di atas kepalanya sendiri, ia meletakkan tangannya di sekitar pergelangan tangan wanita itu, menariknya hingga maksimal di atas kasur.

"Dia selalu menempatkan tangannya di sini." Jelasnya. Dia membalik tangannya sehingga telapak tangannya menghadap ke seprai, meremas tangannya agar ia mencengkeram seprai itu seperti yang selalu dilakukan Baekhyun. "Dan dia akan meremasnya ketika ia merasa kesakitan..."

* * *

.

 **WARNING**

.

* * *

Dia mengerang saat merasakan kejantanan pria itu menekan lubangnya perlahan.

"Kau harus berhenti menyetubuhinya seperti anjing yang sedang kawin."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Geramnya. "Jika aku tidak melakukannya seperti itu, dia tidak akan mengerti, dia tidak diajarkan untuk memahaminya."

"Apa kau mencoba menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lakukan padaku? Atau apa kau hanya langsung memulainya?" ejeknya dengan sengit.

Tiba-tiba ia memasukkan miliknya dan wanita itu mengerang dari kenikmatan yang menyakitkan itu.

"Aku memperlakukannya seperti ini. Sama seperti anjing yang sedang kawin." Dia menggeram di telinganya sambil mulai menghujamnya tanpa peringatan. Dia memberikan yang pertama, dengan sangat penuh makna dan dalam sehingga membuatnya berteriak dalam kenikmatan.

Yang kedua dengan keras dan kasar, begitu keras, sampai dia bisa merasakannya dalam jiwanya. Ia menyentakkan pinggulnya lagi dan wanita itu berteriak lebih keras daripada yang pernah ia lakukan bersamanya. Dia selalu menjadi orang yang tenang ketika melakukan seks tapi hentakan itu mengeluarkan seruan dari dalam tenggorokannya.

"Apakah ini sakit?" Tanyanya sambil meraih pergelangan tangannya, menahannya turun dengan terus ia kencangkan. "Apakah ini sakit? Jawaban aku."

"J-jangan berhenti..." Dia memohon pelan sementara pria itu terus menyodoknya dengan lambat dan penuh makna.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah darimu." Geramnya sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

 _Everything in life is about sex._

 _Except sex._

 _Sex is about power._

* * *

.

 **BACA LAGI**

.

* * *

"Apakah itu sebabnya kau tidak mau berbicara kepadaku?" Jooyoung bertanya lembut sambil menyentuh tangannya.

"Ti-tidak..." bantah Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"Lalu kenapa?" Dia berusaha mendesaknya, tapi tetap lembut dan berhati-hati.

"A-aku p-pikir kau t-tidak i-ingin a-aku b-berbicara p-padamu..." jelas Baekhyun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya di sofa.

"Tidak, Darling, kenapa aku harus seperti itu? Kau memiliki suara yang indah, kau harus berbicara lebih banyak lagi." Dia mendesaknya sambil tersenyum gembira karena ia sudah mau berbicara kepadanya.

Dia tersenyum pada ucapan manisnya itu dan tersipu pelan sambil menatap ke pangkuannya lagi.

"Dan kau harus lebih sering tersenyum, kau memiliki sebuah senyuman yang indah."

Dia mengangguk seakan ia tengah menerima sebuah perintah tapi tetap tersenyum imut.

"Chanyeol ingin pergi liburan, apa kau memiliki saran untuk tempatnya? Dia akan memesan tempat di manapun kau mau." Tanyanya begitu lembut sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Aku s-setuju saja d-dengan k-keputusanmu..." ujarnya sebelum dia sadar akan apa yang barusan ia katakan, seakan ia telah membuat kesalahan besar dan ia mengulanginya; "A-aku b-bisa t-tinggal di s-sini, a-aku dan J-Jungkook t-tidak p-perlu p-pergi..."

"Tidak, tidak, Sweetheart," dia dengan cepat berkata. "Kau harus ikut."

"A-aku tidak i-ingin m-merepotkamu..."

"Tidak, semua orang akan pergi, hyungmu akan berada di sana juga."

"A-aku b-bisa b-bertemu hyung?" Tanyanya penuh harapan dan keterkejutan.

"Ya tentu saja,"

Mereka berbicara untuk sementara waktu, tentang ke mana mereka akan pergi, tapi Baekhyun masih tidak menyarankan apa-apa.

Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan nama wanita itu.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **[A/N] Jadi, author aslinya nulis ini di kolom komentar aff:**

Aku akan sangat menghargai jika orang yang ingin meng-unsub tidak mengatakan seperti itu dalam komentar.

Cerita ini bukan cerita yang mudah dipahami. Semua orang tersiksa dan terluka. Jika sekarang masih belum jelas jika Chanyeol adalah jiwa yang menderita, maka aku akan pastikan untuk menyorotnya lebih dalam.

Semua orang terluka. Dalam berbagai cara dan setiap orang memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk menanganinya.

Baekhyun menanganinya dalam diam, belajar bahwa tidak baik untuk menangis.

Chanyeol menanganinya dengan kekejaman, untuk membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak lemah seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

Luhan menanganinya dengan sarkasme dan hubungan seksual yang menyakitkan dan juga nikmat.

Semua orang menanganinya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kalian hanya merasa simpati pada seseorang yang menangis. Aku ingin kau juga bersimpati pada psikopat yang harus melakukan cara ini-itu bukannya merasa lemah dan tak berdaya.

Aku ingin kalian untuk bersimpati pada wanita yang tidak memiliki kekuatan tapi memilih untuk meminta bantuan kepada teman masa kecilnya dan cinta pertamanya karena dia sudah tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain. Aku ingin kalian untuk bersimpati padanya karena dia tidak punya pilihan lain tetapi ia melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan meskipun dia tetap terus berusaha bersikap baik kepada Baekhyun.

Ini bukan tentang Baekhyun menangis dan atau bahwa dia sedang mengandung.

Hanya karena Chanyeol tidak menangis, bukan berarti dia tidak tersakiti. Setiap saat dia merasa seperti dirinya semakin lemah, ia akan membalasnya dengan kekejaman.

Maaf, mungkin aku belum menjelaskan dengan benar. Tapi tolong tunggu sampai cerita ini selesai kemudian berikan review.

Terima kasih.

Unknowngirl109.

* * *

 **[T/N]** Maaf ya buat kalian yang udah baca apdetan aslinya dan aku belom apdet, kalo mau nyaranin sesuatu bisa chat ke line ku jangan ditulis di review biar aku tau ;) Soalnya aku gak sering buka ffn heheh

Buat yg butuh jawaban/penjelasan dengan respon yg _lumayan_ cepat bisa lewat line juga (id: bblacklights)

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	30. TWENTY NINE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- TWENTY NINE-**

 **.**

"Tapi kau harus membantuku." Seru Luhan.

"Itu bukan masalahku." balas Kris. "Aku tidak bisa menentang Chanyeol, jika kita menyerang satu sama lain, akan ada perang dan yang terlibat adalah para pemimpin."

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan dia memiliki simpanan setelah ia menghamili adikku?" tanya Luhan, tak percaya. "Bukankah kau yang membuat aturan tentang bagaimana memperlakukan bitch dengan tepat? Atau itu hanya sekedar kata-kata yang diucapkan?"

"Itu adalah kata-kata yang berupa komitmen, aku akan menjaga kata-kataku dan tidak ada Wu yang memperlakukan kekasih mereka dengan salah." Kata Kris lagi, kali ini sedikit menyesal. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Kau luar biasa." Ujar Luhan muak.

"Luhan, percayalah," Kris mulai. "Kau tidak akan mau berbalik menjadi musuh Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu itu!" teriaknya sambil berdiri. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya dia?! Aku tahu! Tapi adikku ada di rumahnya, setiap hari, mungkin dipukuli atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia di sana!"

"Aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa Chanyeol bermurah hati kepadanya." Kris mencoba menjelaskan tapi Luhan langsung berdiri dengan cepat dan berjalan pergi.

"Kenapa harus mempercayainya? Kata-katamu jelas-jelas tidak berarti apa-apa."

Dan setelah Luhan membanting pintu, sebelum ia pergi, sebuah suara menghentikannya;

"Berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Suho.

Luhan berbalik dan bertanya; "Apa?"

"Berapa banyak uang yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Banyak."

"Selesai." Ujar Suho. Dan sebelum ia bisa melangkah pergi, Luhan bertanya;

"Kenapa?"

Suho berpaling kepadanya dan tersenyum sedih; "Karena, kita sendiri yang memilih kehidupan ini." Ujarnya. "Tapi Baekhyun tidak."

Luhan kadang bertanya-tanya, apa yang telah Suho lalui selama ini, sehingga memiliki jiwa yang tersiksa seperti itu.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi belakang, Baekhyun tepat di sampingnya. Anak mereka ada di kursi di belakang mereka, duduk di kursi anak yang cukup mahal untuk melindunginya.

Tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti dan Chanyeol bertanya pada sopirnya; "Apa?"

"Ban belakang bocor, bos." Jelasnya. "Aku akan memeriksanya." Dia membuka pintu, berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah, matanya menunjukkan kecurigaan dan entah bagaimana rasa pengkhianatan muncul di dalamnya. Ia berpaling ke suaminya yang hamil dan meletakkan jari di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan untuknya agar tetap tenang. Yang lain melakukannya dan menelan ludahnya dalam takut melalui ketegangan di udara. Chanyeol menggapai ke bawah tempat duduknya, membuka sesuatu yang tidak bisa Baekhyun lihat dalam gelapnya malam.

Dia menarik dirinya bersama dengan sebuah pistol.

Sebuah pistol, dengan peredam yang panjang.

Baekhyun baru akan terkesiap tapi Chanyeol segera meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya dan berbisik; "Tutup telinga Jungkook."

Baekhyun mengangguk ketakutan dan menggapai ke belakang untuk menutup telinga anak yang penasaran itu dengan lembut.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras, ia melihat orang yang mengklaim bahwa ban mobilnya bocor sedang mengambil ban serep dan berjongkok untuk melepas ban yang tampak baik-baik saja bagi Chanyeol.

Dia menekan pistol ke kepalanya dan bertanya; "Siapa yang mengirimmu?"

Pria itu berdiri dengan gugup dan berkata; "Apa yang kau bicarakan, bos?"

"Jangan main-main denganku. Siapa yang mengirimmu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, suaranya mantap dan tenang.

Ekspresi pria itu berubah dan saat ia mencoba untuk melawan Chanyeol, dia menarik pelatuknya dan orang itu jatuh dengan peluru tepat di antara kedua matanya. Dan saat ia melihat beberapa mobil menuju ke arahnya, dengan cepat ia masuk ke kursi pengemudi, mulai menyalakan mesin dan melesat melalui jalanan sementara Baekhyun berteriak karena kecepatan mobil itu.

Chanyeol menatap cermin sisinya, melihat 2 SUV mengikutinya dalam posisi yang dekat di belakangnya, di jalanan Seoul yang kosong.

"Ch-Chanyeol, a-apa yang t-terjadi?!" Baekhyun menangis saat Chanyeol berbelok dengan cepat dan benar-benar tidak aman hingga ban berdecit dan salah satu SUV menabrak sisi jalan tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti, ia tetap melaju melalui jalanan dengan kasar dan Baekhyun memegang perutnya takut jika ia menabrak sesuatu sementara Jungkook menangis karena mobil itu berbelok terus menerus.

"Aku akan mengurusnya." Adalah pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

Dan saat mereka akhirnya kehilangan yang lainnya adalah ketika Chanyeol memasuki gerbang hotel dan mobil lain tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di garasi hotel dan Baekhyun dengan cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dengan kikuk, memuntahkan segala sesuatu dari perutnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang terlihat terlalu kesakitan. Dia menepuk punggung anak itu lembut membuatnya muntah lagi.

Baekhyun berpaling kepadanya dan tiba-tiba, mendorongnya dengan kasar dengan telapak tangan di dada bidangnya. "Kau t-tidak b-boleh m-menyetir s-seperti itu j-jika a-anakku ada di d-dalam m-mobil!" Dia menjerit dalam kemarahan, tangannya masih gemetar.

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya marah dan mencengkeram tangan anak itu dengan kasar sebelum melepaskannya, melihat bagaimana yang lain tidak menunduk dan malah menatapnya balik dengan kemarahan yang mutlak. "Ayo kita pergi," katanya sambil berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun membuka pintu untuk anaknya dan mendekapnya cepat di dadanya, meskipun anaknya sudah menjadi lebih berat dan perutnya juga sudah cukup berat.

"Shh, shh, b-baby, tak a-apa, ssst, s-sekarang, shh." Dia menghiburnya sambil mengikuti langkah suaminya itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika dia bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol seperti itu dan hanya dibiarkan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan ini terjadi?!" Chanyeol berteriak pada sekretarisnya. "Sejak kapan kau mempekerjakan seorang pria tanpa mengetahui dari mana mereka berasal?!"

"Bukan kami." Ujar Chen sementara Zelo berdiri di sampingnya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam rasa bersalah. "Dia bukan sopir yang kukirim."

"Hebat! Sekarang kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang yang kau kirim!" Chanyeol berteriak lagi, Chen memejamkan matanya dan mendesah.

"Chanyeol," ia mulai, suara yang serius dan mantap membuat Chanyeol memberikan perhatiannya. Chanyeol menyentakkan kepalanya untuk Zelo agar ia keluar dan yang lain melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan.

"Ini berasal dari orang dalam. Ini dari Wu." Jelas Chen serius. "Ini berasal dari bagian dalam yang mendalam."

Chanyeol diam sebelum ia bicara;

"Luhan," katanya sengit.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur, sementara Chanyeol berjongkok tepat di hadapannya.

"M-maafkan a-aku..." Baekhyun mulai. "A-aku t-tidak pernah b-bermaksud untuk b-berteriak..."

"Dan aku minta maaf, aku melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi dengan anak kita di dalam mobil," jawab Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tangannya yang besar dan kasar pada _baby bump_ Baekhyun, membuktikan bahwa itu adalah hal favoritnya. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjauh dari siapa pun yang mencoba untuk menyakiti kita."

"A-aku t-tahu... M-maafkan a-aku..."

Tendangan lain untuk tangan Chanyeol membuatnya tertawa tapi membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Melihat ekspresi anak itu, dia bertanya dengan cemas; "Apakah itu sakit? Ketika ia menendang?"

"S-sedikit..." katanya lembut.

"Oke, sekarang tenanglah," Chanyeol berbicara pada perutnya, tegas seperti seorang ayah tapi tetap lembut. "Kau menyakiti mama,"

"Tak a-apa..." kata Baekhyun kembali, juga kepada perutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendongak, suaminya yang muda dan cantik tampaknya cukup senang karena Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lebih dari apa pun. Anak itu berbicara beberapa patah kata tetapi semua yang Chanyeol pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia melukai darling muda itu dengan membawa Jooyoung ke rumahnya lalu menghukumnya hanya karena ia memiliki reaksi normal untuk anak seusianya.

"Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol mengusik Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu, dan dia memotongnya.

Dia mengangguk.

"Ketika kita..." kata Chanyeol sebelum berdehem dalam semacam kecanggungan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar, coklat, dan tak berdosa itu. "Ketika kita berada di tempat tidur," ia mulai lagi. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"B-bagaimana p-perasaanku...?" ulangnya, menunjukkan jari ke dirinya seolah-olah dia mendengarnya dengan salah.

"Ya, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, mengabaikan sebersit rasa yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang begitu ragu-ragu pada pertanyaan itu.

"M-maafkan a-aku..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba meminta maaf. "A-aku t-tahu a-aku t-tidak lagi t-terlihat m-menarik s-sejak a-aku h-hamil... T-tapi a-aku bisa m-melakukan yang t-terbaik u-untukmu!" ujar Baekhyun dengan cepat dan membungkuk untuk mencium Chanyeol tapi yang lain menghentikannya.

"Tidak, baby, bukan itu yang aku minta darimu," bantah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan gugup. "Aku bertanya padamu, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika aku menahanmu ke bawah, dan menguasaimu."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, melihat ke arah perutnya dan mengelusnya. "A-aku m-merasa b-baik... Kau s-selalu m-membuatku m-merasa b-baik..."

"Baby, aku tidak ingin mendengar hal-hal yang diperintahkan padamu untuk memberitahuku." Chanyeol menghela napas. "Karena aku tahu bahwa bahkan jika kau menikah dengan seorang pria yang entah bagaimana, kau akan memberitahunya hal yang sama."

Baekhyun menelan ludah dan perlahan mengatakan; "Kau m-memang s-seperti itu..."

"Aku ingin kau mengatakan padaku, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau berada di bawahku."

"A-aku merasa..." kata Baekhyun tapi ia berhenti, mengumpulkan dirinya lagi dan menaikkan kepalanya lalu memaksa sebuah senyuman. "A-aku m-merasa b-baik... Kau m-membuatku m-merasa b-baik..."

.

.

Chanyeol menerobos ke studio di saat Sehun sedang duduk di depan memegang kontrol sementara Luhan sedang dalam proses rekaman. Zelo berjalan tepat di belakangnya dan mengunci pintu, membiarkan tirai pada jendela kecil di pintu jatuh untuk sedikit penekanan.

Sehun berdiri dengan waspada saat Chanyeol melewatinya dan menekan tombol pada kontrol lalu ia berbicara ke mikrofon; "Keluar sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar."

Luhan keluar dengan berani sementara Sehun mendesis padanya; "Sudah kubilang, kau akan membuat kita berdua dibunuh."

"Apa? Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Luhan bertanya sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Kau anak nakal yang tidak tahu berterima kasih." Chanyeol mendesis. "Setelah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu dan pacar kasarmu ini, kau berani melakukan tindakan kotor semacam itu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Luhan lancar menjawab tuduhan itu.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata Chanyeol. Sengit. Sangat sengit. "Kau, bawa kepalamu keluar dari urusanku atau aku akan memotongnya."

"Hei. Jangan bicara seperti itu pada pacarku." Sehun berbicara sambil melangkah ke depan Luhan, seperti pacar yang protektif, berdiri di depan Chanyeol. Keduanya sama-sama tinggi, sama-sama bidang, sama-sama terlalu tampan.

"Minggir." Chanyeol geram.

"Jika kau bicara pada pacarku seperti dia adalah salah satu jalang-mu lagi, aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Begitu Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Zelo melangkah maju dalam pertahanan, siap untuk melawan, tetapi Chanyeol mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikannya, masih menjaga kontak mata dengan Sehun.

"Apa itu sebuah ancaman, Tuan Oh?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada profesionalnya tapi seringai nya lebih jelas dari apa pun karena ketegangan yang mengapung di udara, sangat tebal, Luhan merasa dirinya akan mati kehabisan napas.

"Bukan, hanya peringatan, Phoenix." Jawab Sehun kasar sementara Zelo melangkah maju lagi dan ia mulai berbicara lagi, masih terjebak dalam kontak mata dengan Chanyeol; "Aku mencintaimu, nak, tapi maju satu langkah lagi dan aku akan menembakmu."

Chanyeol membuatnya mundur lagi lalu Sehun meneruskannya;

"Nah, itu baru ancaman." Dia mengatakan padanya dengan kejam. "Pelajari perbedaannya, Phoenix."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek dan menyeringai; "Sehunnie kecil kami sudah dewasa dan bisa membuat ancaman." Ujarnya dengan bengis. "Dan di sini aku berpikir bahwa anjing terlatih tidak akan menggigit tangan seseorang yang pernah menghukum mereka,"

Chanyeol bersenandung dan tertawa lagi sambil berbalik, Luhan menggigil bagaimana itu terdengar sangat menakutkan.

Dia bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan jika ia menginginkannya. Dia kasihan pada Baekhyun. Dia harus hidup dengan seorang pria yang bisa menjadi begitu menakutkan.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Sehun sedikit goyah dan tenggelam ke dalam tempat duduknya tadi sambil bergumam;

"Kau hampir membuatku terbunuh."

.

.

"Nyonya Park," Jooyoung membungkuk dan menyapanya lembut.

"Jooyoung, bagaimana kabarmu, dear?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di sofa kantor.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nyonya Park, bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Baik-baik saja," katanya, terdengar terlalu menahan diri bagi Jooyoung.

"Maafkan aku. Untuk apa yang telah terjadi." Ujar Jooyoung.

"Oh." Jawabnya tidak tertarik sebelum berkata; "Karena meninggalkan anakku atau karena menjadi simpanannya?"

"Dua-duanya," jawabnya.

"Dengarkan aku," perintahnya sebelum dia mulai; "Aku mengerti bahwa sebagai wanita, kita harus melakukan dosa yang mengerikan untuk bertahan hidup. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena kau menjaga dirimu sendiri. Tapi jika kau sampai hamil,"

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

.

.

Dia tidak bisa memiliki anak.

Dia tertawa getir sambil meraih botol anggurnya. Ya, botol. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia minum anggur dari botolnya langsung bukannya menjadi wanita sopan dan minum dari gelas dengan elegan.

Teleponnya berdering.

Chan, itu terbaca di sana.

Dia menjawab; "Halo!"

"Hei," jawab sebuah suara berat. "Di mana kau? Aku di hotel."

"Ohh, aku tidak datang hari ini." Dia melantur. "Tapi kau bebas untuk memuaskan dirimu sendiri atau menyewa pelacur di sana!"

"Apa kau mabuk?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mabuk." Bantahnya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Di mana kau? Aku akan mengirim mobil."

"Aku tidak ada di mana-mana. Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Dia kemudian tertawa. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Kau tahu, rasanya begitu baik untuk tidak menjadi siapa-siapa! Tidak ada yang mengharapkan apapun darimu, tidak ada yang mengharuskanmu untuk menjadi kurus atau cantik."

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu untuk bercinta dengan suami seorang anak-anak dan menjadi simpanannya."

Semua yang Chanyeol dengar adalah gelak tawa sampai ia menutup telepon.

.

.

"Dia tidak pulang semalam," lanjut Chanyeol sambil berjalan menyusuri lobi kantornya. "Temukan dia."

"Baik, Bos." Jawab Chen cepat lalu ia memberi gadis malang yang berada di belakang mereka, yang sedang berjuang dengan sepatu hak tinggi nya, sebuah file dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah untuk CFO (kepala pejabat keuangan) untuk ditandatangani.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan pesawat pribadi?" tanya Chanyeol sementara Chen memberinya kertas untuk ditandatangani dan Chanyeol menandatanganinya dengan cepat, tidak menghentikan langkah cepatnya.

"Ya, Kau dan Baekhyun pada jam 06:30 dan Jooyoung jam 08:00, benar?"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah dia akan muncul tapi tetap siapkan pesawat." Perintahnya dan akhirnya ia mencapai ruangannya lalu berjalan ke dalam sebelum beralih ke Chen dan gadis sekretaris kecil yang ketakutan itu. Dia melirik ke arahnya tajam dan dengan cepat ia undur diri, bergegas pergi.

"Aku butuh bantuan," Chanyeol mulai dan Chen dengan cepat menjawab; "Apa yang kau butuhkan, bos?"

"Apa kau masih ingat perawat yang ada di rumah sakit Yixing itu?"

"Apakah Baekhyun sakit? Aku akan mengirim seseorang yang kita kenal-"

"Tidak, tidak," Chanyeol berhenti. "Aku hanya perlu kau untuk mencari tahu sesuatu untukku."

"Apa itu?"

"Jooyoung pergi ke dokter kandungan itu, dan dia menghilang setelah itu. Aku ingin kau mencari tahu apa yang terjadi."

Chen mendorong Chanyeol maju, ke ruangan lebarnya dan menutup pintunya lalu mendesis; "Kau membuatnya hamil?!"

"Aku mencoba untuk-"

"Kau bajingan sinting." Dia meludah. "Suamimu sedang hamil. Dan dia sudah bersedia untuk hamil lagi untuk memberikan seorang putra sementara kau pergi dan berencana membuat wanita itu hamil. Apakah kau tahu seberapa tersakitinya Baekhyun?! Dia memulai dengan kehamilan yang sangat sulit tapi dia tetap pergi dan bertanya pada setiap dokter di rumah sakit bahwa akankah ia bisa hamil lagi untukmu! Dia menanggung semua itu untukmu!"

"Chen, aku sakit kepala, bisakah kita membahas ini lain waktu?" ujar Chanyeol gusar. "Cari tahu saja apa yang kubilang tadi."

"Kau-"

"Chen, bisakah kau melakukan ini atau apakah aku harus mendapatkan orang lain untuk menanganinya?"

"Baik, Bos." Ujar Chen sambil mengertakkan giginya.

.

.

Mobil-mobil berhenti di sebuah lahan yang luas di mana angin menderu dan dua pesawat berada di sana. Kedua mobil itu berhenti dan Sehun melangkah keluar dari salah satunya, berlari kecil ke pintu lain dan membukanya. Dia segera menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang tidur menyandar ke pintu. "Apa kita sudah sampai?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Ya, baby, kita sudah sampai," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kepada pacar kesayangannya yang cantik itu.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan memerintah dengan kekanak-kanakan; "Gendong aku."

Sehun tertawa dan mematuhinya, lengan kuatnya melengkung di sekitar lutut dan bahu sang carrier lalu mengangkatnya sementara yang lain melingkarkan lengan di lehernya, mendekap lebih dekat ke dada yang keras itu.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari mobil lain, dan Baekhyun melangkah keluar juga, Chanyeol memakai pakaian kasual dan Baekhyun memakai legging yang nyaman dan hoodie besar di mana ia juga memakai penutupnya. Dengan mata mengantuk dan lelah, ia meraih kursi belakang, melepas sabuk pengaman Jungkook dari tempat duduknya dan hendak menggendongnya tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan mengambil Jungkook; "Aku rasa kau sudah cukup membawa beban."

Baekhyun mengikutinya sampai ia melihat pesawat besar menunggu, dan Sehun menggendong Luhan yang tidur di pelukannya.

Oh, betapa cemburunya ia.

Sehun begitu sempurna untuk Luhan, caranya memperhatikan dan memeluknya, begitu protektif pada detail terkecil pun.

 _Tapi aku rasa itu adalah apa yang terjadi ketika kau secantik Luhan._

Dia memegang perutnya perlahan dan berjalan ke pesawat mengikuti panduan. Dia benar-benar belum pernah naik pesawat terbang, ia tidak pernah ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis keluarganya, Luhan yang pergi sementara dia selalu tinggal di rumah dan berlatih, baik memasak atau melakukan tugas-tugas rumah. Dia tersenyum sedih saat ia teringat waktunya dulu bersama pelayan tua baik yang mengajarinya memasak.

Dia menaiki tangga, hampir jatuh dua kali tetapi pengawal di belakangnya segera membantunya dan ketika sampai di dalam pesawat, Chanyeol menariknya, membimbingnya untuk duduk tepat di sebelah anaknya yang sedang tidur. Chanyeol memasang sabuk pengaman untuknya sementara Baekhyun menyaksikan suaminya itu dan tiba-tiba bertanya; "B-bisakah kau b-beritahu ke m-mana kita a-akan p-pergi?"

Chanyeol mendesah sambil meletakkan tangan di perutnya dan menjawab; "Jeju," jelasnya. "Satu jam penerbangan,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendesah lega.

Lega, karena di bagian paling gelap dari bagian belakang pikirannya, ia benar-benar berpikir bahwa Chanyeol ingin membawanya pergi. Jooyoung tidak ada di sini, tapi kepastian bahwa Sehun dan Luhan ada di sini memberinya kenyamanan. Terutama Sehun.

Ini aneh, dia lebih mempercayai Sehun daripada hyung-nya meskipun ia hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali.

Penerbangan ini dimulai dan saat pesawat lepas landas, Baekhyun menahan napas dan perutnya mulai sedikit bergejolak. Dia tidak merasakan sakit, hanya sedikit pusing tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya panik.

Sebuah tangan diletakkan di atas tangannya dan Baekhyun mendongak ke arah Chanyeol yang bertanya; "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tapi dari cara ia mencengkeram tangan yang diberikan kepadanya seakan itu adalah hadiah terbesar nya di saat ia panik itu, tidak membuktikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Mata Chanyeol sedih melihat betapa anak itu sangat menghargai tangannya yang menenangkan itu.

"Jika kau merasa sakit, katakan padaku."

"Aku h-hanya t-tidak t-terbiasa dengan i-ini..." jawab Baekhyun, fokus untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

Chanyeol memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang pernyataan itu. Tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apapun.

.

.

"Woah..." ucap Jungkook dengan rahangnya yang terbuka lebar saat ia mendongak melihat ke sebuah rumah kayu yang besar. "Daddy! Lihatlah!" Dia menunjuk itu dengan kagum dan gembira.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada anaknya yang cantik itu, yang memiliki kilatan kagum di matanya.

"Apakah itu bagus?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengangkat anak itu dari tanah dan menggendongnya.

"Itu sangat besar!" Anak itu menjerit.

"Kita akan tinggal di sini selama akhir pekan, kau menyukainya?"

"Benarkah, daddy?!" Dia bertanya dengan penuh semangat, matanya menyala seperti pohon Natal dan Chanyeol memiliki lonjakan kebanggaan di dalam dirinya karena ialah orang yang membuat Jungkook seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihat-lihat dan memilih sebuah kamar?" Tanyanya sambil menurunkan dirinya, menepuk kepalanya dengan penuh cinta.

Anak itu segera berlari, hampir melompat-lompat di lantai sementara Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengikutinya dan yang lainnya mengangguk, berjalan menjauh, mengikuti anak yang melompat-lompat itu.

Chanyeol mendengar rengekan kecil dari belakangnya, menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba untuk melewati tanah yang bergelombang dan kasar, dan berulang kali gagal.

Dia berjalan ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk dirinya tapi yang lain malah terus berusaha untuk memperhatikan langkahnya, tidak menyadari dan bahkan tidak peduli untuk melihat kembali padanya.

"Baby boy," panggilnya dan Baekhyun mendongak kepadanya dengan mata yang patuh dan berkedip dengan lucu. Dia melihat ke arah tangannya dan berkedip pada Chanyeol lagi sebelum meraihnya. "Hati-hati," ia memperingatkan sambil memimpin pasangannya yang sedang hamil untuk menuruni bukit kecil dan membawanya untuk melihat bagian depan rumah.

Rahang Baekhyun sedikit ternganga sambil menatapnya.

Ini begitu besar dan indah. Anaknya akan tinggal di sini dan berlibur.

Suaminya begitu murah hati. Dia mungkin memiliki simpanan tapi dia masih membawanya ke sebuah liburan yang menakjubkan untuk dinikmati.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengamati bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka karena kagum.

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengedipkan matanya untuk Chanyeol dengan heran lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Setiap kali kau ingin datang ke sini, beritahu aku dan aku akan membawamu ke sini." Tawar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, entah bagaimana seperti ada beban di matanya.

"Oh," dia segera menyadari sebelum memulai; "Ti-tidak, t-tidak, aku s-sudah s-senang kau m-memutuskan untuk m-membawa kami-"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu." Potong Chanyeol. "Kau adalah suamiku dan Jungkook adalah anakku. Liburan ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk menenangkan diri dan bersenang-senang. Oke?"

"T-terima k-kasih..." kata Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol membimbingnya dengan tangannya dan perlahan membawanya ke dalam.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi entah bagaimana ia membenci senyuman itu.

.

.

"Aku m-menggantinya s-setiap h-hari s-seperti yang kau b-bilang..." ujar Baekhyun pada Yixing yang bertanya tentang luka Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan sebuah nama?" Yixing bertanya sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

Baekhyun menggeleng penuh cinta, dengan senyum gembira di wajahnya hanya dari pembicaraan tentang bayi perempuan nya. "A-aku rasa Ch-Chanyeol yang a-akan m-memilih..."

Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum merenung.

"Apa kau merasa sakit saat berada dalam penerbangan?" Dia bertanya.

"Tidak, h-hanya t-terasa a-aneh..."

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Yixing.

"P-pusing..." jawab Baekhyun.

"Yah, itu normal, tetapi kau perlu makan dengan baik dan tidur dengan baik dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia tampaknya terlalu kecil namun itu semua berbeda pada setiap tubuh." Jelas Yixing. Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit ketika kita kembali?"

"Tentu," jawab Chanyeol kepadanya.

Yixing tiba-tiba menoleh kepadanya, matanya terlalu dingin. "Lain kali, jika kau perlu mengetahui sesuatu dari rumah sakitku, berhenti memata-matai dan tanya saja langsung."

"Kau akan mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Tidak." Yixing menjawab singkat. Dia berbalik dan hendak pergi sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan mengatakan kepadanya; "Aku tidak suka ketika orang memata-matai rumah sakitku. Bawa gagak sialanmu keluar dari bisnisku."

Chanyeol terkekeh sementara dokter itu berjalan pergi.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuruni tangga yang menuju ke ruang tamu yang luas tapi ia berhenti ketika mendengar;

"Bisakah kita memiliki satu, mama?" tanya Jungkook pada mama-nya sambil menunjuk anjing yang tidur di ruang tamu.

"Ti-tidak, b-baby..." jawab Baekhyun sedih.

"Tapi kenapa?!" Dia merengek keras.

"K-karena, K-Kookie-ah," kata Baekhyun lembut. "D-daddy s-sangat b-baik pada k-kita, t-tapi kita t-tidak b-boleh m-merepotkannya l-lagi..."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padanya?" Jungkook bertanya lagi.

Jawaban yang datang membuat Sehun patah hati.

"T-tidak, J-Jungkook," katanya tegas. "Kita t-tidak bisa m-meminta sesuatu d-dari d-daddy." Ujarnya dan nada marah nya membuat Jungkook terisak, hendak menangis.

Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk anak itu dan menenangkannya dengan lembut, meminta maaf karena sudah berbicara seperti itu sementara Sehun terus berjalan menuruni tangga dan muncul lalu Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

Sehun tersenyum kembali: "Semua orang ada di luar, datanglah, bergabung dengan kami," undangnya lembut dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"T-tidak, tak a-apa," ia menolak. "Kami h-hanya akan t-tinggal di s-sini..."

"Oh, ayolah," Sehun bergumam sambil melangkah maju dan tiba-tiba menggendong Baekhyun dengan gaya pengantin sementara sang carrier yang sedang hamil itu menjerit kaget. "Ayo kita pergi, Kookie!" panggilnya membuat balita itu tertawa dan berlari di belakang pria yang sedang membawa mamanya.

Dia berjalan melalui pintu kaca, ke halaman belakang di mana semua orang berada. Baik di kolam renang atau hanya duduk di kursi pantai yang lebar dan berbaring.

"Aku telah menangkap," serunya keras kepada semua orang dalam kejayaan yang dramatis. "The Baekhyun!" sambil sedikit mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya seakan-akan dia adalah sebuah item yang berharga. Mereka bersorak keras mengikuti tindakan dramatis itu sementara Sehun menuju ke kolam renang tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbisik kepadanya; "Kumohon, a-aku t-tidak bisa b-berenang..."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menurunkannya di atas tepi kolam yang membuat kakinya mengapung di air. Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari Chanyeol, sementara itu setelah menurunkan dirinya, Sehun langsung melompat ke kolam renang untuk menemui pacarnya dan memberinya kecupan di pipinya. Ia berhasil menemukan Chanyeol tetapi ia memakai kacamata hitam sehingga Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia melihatnya atau tidak. Ia hanya menelan ludah dan melihat ke bawah, tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa setengah bagian dari kakinya ada di dalam air, ia mengayunkannya sekali, dua kali, terpesona oleh betapa ringan rasanya.

Tatapan kekanak-kanakannya memandang air biru jernih itu, membiarkan kakinya mengayun bebas tanpa mengeluarkan banyak usaha. Dia tiba-tiba tertawa merasakan bahwa air itu benar-benar sangat ajaib. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh air seperti ini sebelumnya, kamar mandinya di rumah orang tuanya dulu tidaklah besar, sepertinya hanya miliknya. Rumah berikutnya bahkan tidak memiliki bathtub dan ia tidak pernah memakai bathtub di rumah Chanyeol kecuali di saat pria dominan itu sedang memiliki dirinya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa begitu bahagia, sangat senang bisa merasakan kakinya di dalam air sambil mulai mengayunkan kakinya dengan lembut, merasakan aliran air dingin di kulitnya.

"Berenang benar-benar baik untuk kehamilan," sebuah suara menyela dan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Yixing dengan kacamata hitamnya, tersenyum lembut.

"A-aku t-tidak bisa b-berenang, d-dokter..." Dia menjawab lirih.

"Namaku Yixing, tolong, jangan terlalu formal." Serunya sambil berdiri tepat di depannya. "Kau ingin mencoba, aku bisa membantumu,"

Mata Baekhyun tersentak ke sosok Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas sedang berbicara kepada Minseok, dalam ketakutan karena ia mungkin akan marasa kesal. "A-aku p-pikir Ch-Chanyeol t-tidak a-akan s-senang d-dengan itu..."

"Aku pikir aku tidak peduli." Jawab Yixing dan Baekhyun terkikik pada jawaban yang datar itu. "Kemari,"

Yixing tiba-tiba menangkap Baekhyun di antara lengannya dan hati-hati membimbingnya ke dalam air sementara yang lain tersentak pelan. Saat ia sudah menetap di air, ia masih mencengkeram Yixing sementara yang lain menurunkannya ke dalam perlahan seperti dia tidak memiliki beban apapun.

"Sekarang bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yixing.

"R-ringan," jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Itu karena air tidak hanya membuatmu mengapung, itu membuat bayimu mengapung juga." Jelasnya. "Jadi itu tidak akan menekanmu ke bawah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan bergerak dengan Yixing baik yang menggandengnya sepanjang jalan.

.

.

"Sekarang adalah saat di mana semuanya menjadi semakin rumit," Minseok tiba-tiba berbicara, mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya dan melihat Sehun yang sedang membantu Baekhyun ke dalam air dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Jika kau cemburu, kau munafik karena kau juga tidur dengan orang lain." Ujarnya. "Tapi jika kau tidak cemburu, kau lemah dan tidak berharga."

"Kau terlalu cerdas untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Min,"

"Aku tidak cerdas. Aku hanya mengajukan pertanyaan yang tepat."

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa pertanyaan yang harus kutanyakan sekarang?"

"Apakah aku mencintai Baekhyun atau ini hanya perasaan atas kepemilikan?"

Chanyeol diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia menjawab setelah beberapa detik yang terlewat; "Sudah kubilang, kau terlalu cerdas untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Kau juga cerdas, kau hanya terlalu impulsif jika menyangkut dirinya."

.

.

"Hei," sapa Chanyeol saat Jooyoung mendekatinya di pintu gerbang. Dia tersenyum, mengecupnya di bibir dan memeluknya sebentar. Dia tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya membuatnya mengerang; "Apa yang kau bawa? Batu?"

"Itu yang disebut make-up, Channie," jawabnya sambil berjalan ke depan, meninggalkannya di belakang. "Cari di google!"

Chanyeol mendesah sambil berjalan di belakangnya. Dia tahu senyum palsunya itu hanya sebuah sandiwara.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan sangat baik.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dan mendengar kata 'masuk' dari dalam, ia membuka pintu hanya untuk melihat Jooyoung yang sedang berbaring di bathtub yang terisi air, benar-benar telanjang.

"M-maafkan a-aku..." Ucapnya dengan cepat, mencoba untuk menutup pintu dan pergi tapi dia dipanggil; "Tidak, tak apa, kemarilah,"

Dia terus menurunkan matanya sambil bertanya; "Kau m-memanggilku...?"

"Ya, sweetheart, kemari," katanya sambil semakin tenggelam dalam bathtub.

Dia berjalan ke dalam dengan ragu-ragu, kepala tertunduk dan tangan di perutnya. Dia berdeham dan berseru; "A-aku sudah m-menata p-pakaianmu t-tapi a-aku tidak t-tahu c-cara m-menata m-make-up..."

"Oh, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," ucapnya lancar meskipun dia tahu itu tidak akan membuat perbedaan. "Tapi, terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri canggung saat dia mulai keluar dari bak mandi, dalam segala kemuliaan sosok telanjangnya yang menakjubkan. Dia keluar dan Baekhyun menatap lantai dengan malu, ia sudah pernah melihat tubuh telanjang wanita sebelumnya, mengingat bahwa Taeyeon memang tidak tahu malu.

Saat ia pergi untuk mengambil handuk, ia mengangkat matanya sedikit untuk memeriksa sosok tanpa cacat itu. Dia mengarahkan matanya ke kaki yang ramping, lengkungan pinggul yang sempurna, dan pantat apel nya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana kulitnya begitu bersinar, sempurna dan indah, tidak seperti dirinya, dengan stretch mark memenuhi perut dan pinggulnya karena kehamilannya. Dia melihat ke perutnya yang datar, dua gunung cantiknya, dadanya benar-benar sempurna dan tulang selangkanya.

Dia melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya dan dia tersentak, melihat perutnya lagi. Tiba-tiba merasa tidak aman.

Dia berjalan ke arahnya dan meraih tangannya pelan sambil menatapnya. "Aku ingin kita berteman. Kita teman, benarkan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap kosong dan dia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku menyadari sesuatu," ia mulai sambil menjalankan jari-jarinya ke atas dan bawah jari Baekhyun. "Kau belum pernah mengatakan namaku, bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun sejak Chanyeol membawaku ke rumahmu."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai lagi karena malu. "A-aku tidak t-tahu h-harus m-memanggilmu a-apa..."

"Nah, kau ingin memanggilku apa?"

"Kau i-ingin a-aku m-memanggilmu a-apa...?"

"Yah, aku jauh lebih tua, kau bisa memanggilku noona,"

Dia tidak mendengar apa pun dari darling itu sampai anak itu melepaskan tangannya dan berlari keluar dari pintu.

.

.

"Dia mencoba untuk hamil." Ujar Chen sementara Luhan mengejek dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Jalang itu," desisnya.

"Luhan, jika anaknya laki-laki," Chen mulai. "Berakhir sudah untuk adikmu."

"Aku tahu," Luhan mendengus saat ia mulai berpikir mencoba untuk mencari tahu kekacauan ini.

 _TOK. TOK._

Dua ketukan lembut menarik perhatian mereka, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan nampan berisi kue di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Luhan diam untuk beberapa saat lalu dia memanggil; "Baekhyun..."

Dia mendongak, tersenyum sedih dan bergumam; "Tak apa..."

.

.

Hari pertama agak menyedihkan tapi setidaknya dia sudah berenang tadi.

Dia berbaring di tempat tidur setelah Luhan dan Jooyoung hampir tertangkap saling berkelahi tapi Kris segera mengangkat Luhan dan mengurungnya di kamar sang idola itu sebagai Chanyeol harus mengangkat simpanannya ke bahunya dan membawanya ke kamarnya lalu keduanya ribut dan mengeuarkan banyak umpatan membuat Baekhyun harus menutupi telinga anaknya.

Tapi tentu saja, sesuatu harus terjadi.

Pertama, Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dan menyelinap ke tempat tidur mereka di saat Baekhyun pikir dia akan tidur dengan simpanannya untuk malam ini. Jadi saat ia memeluk pinggangnya, tangannya yang besar ada di perutnya, membelai hingga tertidur, ia berbalik dan berkedip untuk menatapnya dua kali sebelum yang lain menjawab dengan matanya masih tertutup; "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tidur sendirian, aku tahu kau tidak suka gelap."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menutup matanya, senang bahwa mungkin dia masih belum kehilangan Chanyeol sepenuhnya pada simpanan cantik itu.

"Apa kau bahagia, bahwa aku di sini?" Chanyeol berbisik kepadanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk gembira.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Dia bertanya lagi. "Ketika aku memelukmu seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, senyuman bermain di wajahnya yang lembut.

"My baby boy senang, hanya karena sebuah pelukan?" Dia bertanya lagi, meringkuk lebih dekat.

"H-hanya p-pelukan..." Baekhyun terhenti saat ia ditarik ke dalam kehangatan dan ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak. Chanyeol tertawa bagaimana dia terlihat seperti anak-anak, tidur di tengah-tengah sesuatu.

Tentu saja sampai ia dibangunkan oleh irama benturan dari kamar sebelahnya. Chanyeol mengerang sambil berbalik ke sisi yang lain dengan kesal.

"Kau akan segera menyelesaikan itu?!" Sebuah suara bergaung yang terdengar sangat seperti milik Kris. "Atau aku perlu datang dan menyelesaikannya untukmu?!"

Baekhyun merengek sambil berbalik memeluk bantalnya sementara benturan itu terus terdengar, menjadi lebih keras dan lebih keras tapi setiap kali sudah mencapai batas, itu akan melambat lagi.

Chanyeol menggedor dinding dengan kepalan tangannya dan berteriak; "Sehun! Cepat selesaikan, demi Tuhan!"

"Bukan urusanmu, bos!" Teriaknya kembali. Meskipun mereka berada dalam hubungan yang buruk pada saat ini, mereka masih akan seperti ini. Selalu seperti masalah keluarga.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya menjadi agak tegang mendengar desahan Luhan yang bergema.

Tiba-tiba, ia ingin bangun untuk mengurusnya sendiri atau pergi ke Jooyoung tapi tangan halus dan kecil milik Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangkup kejantanannya yang sudah hampir menegang dari luar celananya, bergerak sangat lambat, sangat pelan, memijat miliknya sementara ia menarik napas kasar. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang mendekatinya diam-diam, dengan wajah yang tidak bersalah, mata yang berkedip.

Baekhyun diam-diam menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana dan boxer Chanyeol, begitu lembut, begitu lambat, sehingga terasa menyiksa. Dia meremas kejantanannya yang besar itu, menerima geraman rendah.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan pergi ke Jooyoung jika ia tidak menghentikannya.

Baekhyun mungkin bodoh, tapi dia sudah belajar bagaimana caranya untuk menahan seorang pria di ranjang.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **[A/N]** Late, I know.

Chanyeol is getting a lot of hate. Oops.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **[T/N]** Maaf kalo ada kalimat yang susah dipahami wkwk

Bilang aja ke aku kalo misalnya ada kata yang kurang pas, nanti aku ganti

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	31. THIRTY

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- THIRTY -**

 **.**

 _Kita menerima cinta yang kita pikir pantas untuk kita, sementara aku mengharapkan dan memohon setiap malam untuk setangkai mawar dan kau malah memberinya sebuah taman._

 _Ini tidak adil._

 _Hidup, memang tidak adil._

 _Kau tidak adil._

.

.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendengus keras saat Baekhyun mengurutnya lebih cepat, pergelangan tangannya berbunyi sesekali dalam beberapa saat, karena memberikan pelayanan yang luar biasa.

Dia memberinya kenikmatan lebih dari yang ia terima, ia selalu melakukannya.

Kutukan jatuh dari lidah Chanyeol saat ia terengah-engah dan menghentakkan pinggulnya sekali sebelum akhirnya keluar mengenai tangan halus itu dan seprai tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat Baekhyun yang dengan tenang, diam-diam, samar-samar mengusapkan tangannya ke seprai, berbalik dan memeluk bantal dalam posisi bersiap untuk tidur.

Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya bahwa ini baru saja terjadi.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau di sini? Makan malam sudah siap-" ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu hanya untuk mendengar rengekan tertahan dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia berjalan ke dalam kamar tidur saat ia mendengar rengekan kesakitan lagi. Dia mengarahkan dirinya ke kamar mandi, mengintip melalui pintu yang setengah terbuka.

Baekhyun duduk di meja wastafel, dengan hanya memakai boxer yang ditarik terlalu tinggi ke atas membuat Sehun ingin melihat ke arah lain untuk tidak bersikap tidak sopan padanya. Tangannya mengoleskan gel ke paha luarnya tepat di bekas luka yang berwarna merah, hitam dan biru.

Dada Sehun menegang saat ia melihat cara Baekhyun menggigit tangannya untuk meredam suara kesakitannya.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Panggilnya dan Baekhyun mengalihkan mata padanya dan berkedip terkejut saat Sehun berjalan masuk melihat anak laki-laki yang memiliki ekspresi saat sedang tertangkap basah itu.

Baekhyun membeku saat Sehun mendekatinya dan menatap garis-garis merah di paha luarnya.

"Apakah itu-" Sehun mulai sebelum menelan ludah dan mulai lagi; "Apakah itu bekas luka karena ikat pinggang?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah sambil mencoba untuk menyembunyikan itu dengan tangannya tapi Sehun menghentikannya.

"D-dia memukulmu dengan ikat pinggangnya?" Sehun bertanya tak percaya.

"Ti-tidak!" Ia menyangkal dengan cepat. "A-aku hanya t-terjatuh-"

"Jangan, hanya, hanya saja," Sehun bergumam. "Jangan menyangkalnya."

Dia diam sambil memeriksanya lebih, mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pinggul yang memar dan berhenti ketika Baekhyun meringis keras, dengan wajah yang mengerut kesakitan.

"Kenapa..?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menjawab pelan; "I-itu- s-sudah l-lama..."

"Jika itu sudah lama terjadi dan dia memukul dengan cukup keras hingga bekasnya tetap terlihat seperti ini, maka Baekhyun, kau tidak membuatnya menjadi lebih baik." Ujar Sehun, suaranya sangat tegas.

"M-maafkan a-aku..."

"Ini bukan salahmu." Dia dengan cepat menjawab.

"I-itu m-memang s-sudah lama, s-sungguh..."

"Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga ia melayangkan ikat pinggang padamu?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-aku-aku m-menumpahkan s-sesuatu pada p-pekerjaan J-J-Jooyoung..." Dia mengakuinya dengan malu.

"Dengan sengaja?"

"Ch-Chanyeol b-bilang a-aku s-sengaja..." Baekhyun berhenti tapi dengan cepat ia mulai lagi; "T-tapi a-aku t-tidak s-sengaja! A-aku b-bersumpah!"

"Baekhyun, bahkan jika itu disengaja," geram Sehun. "Itu tidak memberinya hak untuk melayangkan tangannya padamu."

"T-tapi-tapi aku m-melakukan s-sesuatu yang s-salah..." Dia keberatan, memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresinya bingung dengan kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Jadi setiap kali kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah," Sehun menyimpulkan. "Dia memberimu beberapa luka sebagai hukuman?" Dia dengan kasar mengambil krim di sebelah Baekhyun, mengeluarkan sedikit ke tangannya, mencoba untuk memijatnya ke paha Baekhyun tapi langsung dihentikan.

Baekhyun menghentikannya dan berkedip padanya, "Aku b-bisa m-melakukannya..."

"Dan aku tidak berencana untuk meminta izin." Dia mengakhirinya sambil mengoleskan itu sementara Baekhyun meredam erangan kesakitannya lagi.

"Apakah ini sangat sakit?" Sehun bertanya, benar-benar ketakutan.

"T-tidak t-terlalu buruk..." jawabnya dengan sedih, menengadah pada Sehun dan mencoba untuk meringankan suasana hatinya lalu tersenyum, "Kau a-akan t-terbiasa d-dengan ini..."

Dan saat Sehun merengkuhnya erat dalam sebuah pelukan, dia bergumam; "D-dia t-tidak m-melakukannya... a-akhir-akhir i-ini... a-aku b-bersumpah..." Serunya sedih, seolah berusaha untuk membuat ini menjadi lebih baik. "J-Jooyoung m-menghentikan-nya..."

Caranya menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah fakta yang baik, membuat tangan Sehun mengepal.

.

.

"Oh _hell no_." Seru Chanyeol saat Jooyoung muncul dari rumah dengan baju renang ketat dari fashion line-nya. Itu berupa bra tanpa tali, yang menampilkan segalanya. Sebuah underwear ketat dan kecil yang juga menampilkan segalanya pada semua mata yang memandangnya. Chanyeol mendengar Luhan dan Chen terkekeh saat ia berjalan ke arah wanita itu.

"Dia sedang bermain dengan api." Seru Chen saat ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Jooyoung dengan langkah-langkah tegas.

"Dan ketika kau bermain dengan api," Luhan melanjutkan, melihat Chanyeol sampai di depan Jooyoung dan meraih lengan wanita itu untuk menyeretnya masuk. "Kau akan terbakar."

Suho menghela napas dan mengatakan kepada mereka; "Berhenti berbicara seperti saat masih di SMA." Ujarnya. "SMA sudah berakhir."

"SMA tidak pernah berakhir." Jawab Luhan.

.

.

"Apa?" Jooyoung bertanya dengan kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Pergi pakai pakaian." Perintahnya kasar.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan lancang, "Aku sudah memakai pakaian."

"Kau telanjang. Pergi pakai pakaian lain."

"Oh," ia bersenandung meremehkan. "Dan sejak kapan kau memiliki masalah dengan pakaianku?"

"Sejak sekarang. Pergi ganti."

"Oh, baby, itu tidak akan terjadi." Katanya sambil berbalik pergi membuat Chanyeol meraih lengannya lagi dan menarik wanita itu kembali kepadanya.

"Pergi. Pakai sesuatu yang layak." Geramnya dari tenggorokannya.

"Aku bukan Baekhyun." Desisnya sambil melepas cengkeramannya dengan keras. "Aku tidak akan menundukkan kepalaku dan berkata 'ya Chanyeol' jadi jangan memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah jalang itu."

Dia meraih lengannya lagi dan menarik wanita itu jauh lebih kasar ke arahnya, seakan kata-kata itu sudah diluar batas.

"Jika kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya lagi aku bersumpah-"

"Ancaman tidak bekerja untukku, baby, aku bukan dia," dia langsung menyela, nadanya memprovokasi dan menantang.

"Baekhyun pernah berbicara kembali padaku dan aku menamparnya tepat di wajahnya. Kedua kalinya, aku melayangkan ikat pinggangku padanya dan memukulnya sampai ia jatuh berlutut dan mencium kakiku untuk meminta ampun." Ungkapnya kasar, rasa sakit dan menyesal tersirat di matanya tetapi amarahnya masih tetap ada. "Kau lebih baik menjaga lidahmu saat bersamaku."

"Kenapa? Karena kau akan memukulku dengan ikat pinggangmu?" ejeknya. "Oh, aku sangat takut."

Chanyeol tersentak mendekat dan mendesis; "Aku bersumpah pada bayiku yang belum lahir, jika kau berbicara kepadaku seperti ini lagi, aku akan pastikan kau mendarat di rumah sakit."

"Seperti yang ayahmu lakukan padamu?"

"Aku akan menyakitimu dengan sangat buruk jika kau terus berbicara seperti ini."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Besok pagi, semua artisku akan diperintahkan untuk tidak mengenakan apapun dari desainmu."

Dia menarik lengannya kembali dan bergegas ke lantai atas dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mengerang keras.

Chanyeol menyeringai karena ia tahu bahwa tidak peduli apapun, wanita itu akan selalu berada di bawah cengkeramannya, bahkan saat wanita itu tidak menginginkannya sekalipun.

.

.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Suho bertanya pada Luhan.

"Dia sedang tidur," ucap Luhan. "Dia bangun untuk membuat kopi dan sarapan untuk Tuan aku-memiliki-simpanan-untuk-ditangani," ujarnya dan melanjutkan; "Kemudian meminta 'izin'" seru Luhan sambil membuat sebuah ekspresi. "Untuk kembali tidur."

"Oh, kasihan, dia pasti sangat lelah," kata Suho dengan simpati. "Kehamilan ini sangat sulit untuknya."

"Aku tahu, kau mendengar dia muntah di pagi hari," kata Luhan dengan mata sedih. "Kedengarannya seperti dia sedang melahirkan."

"Aku tahu dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak tinggal bersamanya," Chen menyela.

"Haruskah kita pergi memeriksanya?" Dia bertanya pada Luhan. "Karena aku pikir dia tidak akan datang ke pantai jika kita tidak memberitahunya."

"Aku tahu, tapi mari kita biarkan dia tidur sebentar. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena aku dan Sehun."

"Kalian berdua melakukannya seperti kelinci yang bernafsu. Itu sebenarnya sangat inspiratif." Ujar Chen, hampir meneteskan air liur saat Minseok keluar dari kolam renang dengan abs yang menakjubkan dan sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan seksi.

.

.

Baekhyun memegang punggungnya saat ia duduk di tempat tidur dengan perlahan.

Ini adalah salah satu dari hari-hari **itu**. Hari-hari di mana ia tidak ingin bergerak atau berbicara. Hari-hari di mana ia menangis tanpa alasan yang bagus, hari-hari di mana Chanyeol membiarkannya tidur sepanjang hari karena dia tampak seperti sampah. Matanya bengkak dan merah. Rambutnya berantakan, bibirnya bengkak begitu pula kakinya.

Dia sangat membenci ini. Ini sangat sulit. Tapi ia masih harus melalui hal seperti ini lagi dan lagi dan lagi untuk memberikan anak-anak pada Chanyeol.

 _Tapi Chanyeol tidak ada di sini, kan?_

Dia mungkin sedang di luar sana, bersenang-senang dengan Jooyoung karena ia sendirian di rumah setelah Luhan menjemput Jungkook untuk membawanya bersama ke pantai. Dia sendirian.

 _Dia selalu sendirian._

 _Dia sendirian._

Pikiran itu dan tendangan keras dari bayi perempuannya membuat ia menangis, menangis di tangannya.

Kenapa ia harus melalui ini sendirian? Dia bisa bertaruh bahwa meskipun Chanyeol menginginkan dirinya untuk melahirkan di rumah sakit, pasti ia juga tidak akan berada di sana.

"Baekhyun?" Ada sebuah ketukan di pintu. "Kau di sini?"

Yixing.

Dokter, dokter baik yang selalu menempatkan lebih banyak makanan di piringnya meskipun Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya karena satu-satunya hal yang Jooyoung makan adalah salad karena ia bilang dia sedang diet membuat Baekhyun hampir merasa buruk jika makan terlalu banyak sementara Chanyeol ada di sana. Karena dia begitu ramping dan cantik dan ia tidak ingin terlihat buruk di samping wanita itu.

Jadi setelah makan malam usai. Yixing menyelinapkan makanan untuknya berkata bahwa pacarnya yang sedang hamil kadang-kadang juga melakukan hal yang sama karena wanita itu takut Yixing akan membencinya jika dia makan terlalu banyak tapi ia tertawa dan berseru bahwa itu adalah hal terlucu di dunia.

Dia bahkan merekam Baekhyun diam-diam saat memakan es krim untuk menunjukkan itu kepada pacarnya karena dia mengatakan bahwa pacarnya adalah penggemar berat Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Dia sangat baik. Tiffany begitu beruntung.

Baekhyun berdehem, tidak menemukan kata dalam dirinya untuk menjawab saat pintu terbuka dan Yixing masuk.

"Hei..." Sapanya, melihat bagaimana yang lain tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggerakkan tangannya perlahan.

"Oh, kau sedang mengalami salah satu hari-hari **itu** ," pungkasnya sambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang samar-samar menyatakan;

"I-ini m-menyakitkan b-bahkan h-hanya untuk d-duduk..."

Yixing tersenyum sambil menyarankan; "Ingin aku untuk menelepon Chanyeol?"

"Ti-tidak... Tak a-apa... Aku a-akan b-baik-baik saja..." ucap Baekhyun sambil terengah-engah, tidak tahu dari mana itu berasal. Seakan berbicara terasa seperti berjalan satu mil.

"Benarkah? Dia sedang di pantai, tidak jauh dari sini, mungkin kau harus memanggilnya." Dia mendorong masalah ini lagi.

"Ti-tidak... a-aku akan b-baik-baik saja, a-aku j-janji..." Baekhyun menjawab lagi sambil memegang perutnya, meringis kesakitan dari dorongan keras yang ia terima.

"Aku akan pergi memanggilnya." Yixing memutuskan sambil berdiri dan mengambil telepon dari sakunya, perlahan keluar tapi Baekhyun memohon dengan terengah-engah; "K-kumohon... A-aku akan b-baik-baik saja, Tak a-apa..."

"Pertama, kau terdengar seperti sedang meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bukan aku." Ujarnya. "Kedua, aku seharusnya tidak memanggilnya karena dia seharusnya tidak meninggalkan suaminya yang sedang hamil 6 bulan sendirian di saat memiliki hari yang buruk."

Dia pergi keluar dari kamar sementara Baekhyun menatapnya, tidak memahami sepenuhnya tetapi menyukai bagaimana kata-kata itu terdengar.

.

.

"Kau semakin berat," Goda Chanyeol saat Jooyoung melompat ke punggungnya untuk menggendongnya sambil berjalan di pantai sementara wanita itu melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya. Chanyeol menahan pahanya pelan sementara wanita itu membalas; "Kaulah yang semakin tua."

"Aku 25 tahun, aku tidak tua." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dalam perselisihan itu, tetapi kemudian ia menyeringai. "Tapi aku tidak melihatmu mengeluh ketika pria tua ini membuatmu berteriak dalam selimut."

Wanita itu mengejek kesombongannya dengan mengencangkan pengangan di lehernya. "Aku dalam posisi yang sangat baik untuk mencekik lehermu. Jangan macam-macam."

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Itu ponselku," katanya sambil meraih ke dalam sakunya dan menyesuaikan ponsel itu dalam genggamannya.

"Halo?" jawabnya. "Yixing?"

Ada sebuah jeda.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil membiarkan wanita itu turun, berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal penting.

"Aku akan ke sana dalam beberapa detik." Serunya serius sambil berpaling pada wanita itu.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku di sini sendirian." Dia menyilangkan tangannya. "Mereka akan memakanku hidup-hidup."

"Kau sudah besar, Jooyoung, aku yakin kau bisa menangani mereka." Katanya sambil berusaha berjalan pergi tapi berhenti lagi.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Baekhyun mengalami hari hormon yang buruk dan dia terus menangis, aku akan pergi memeriksanya." Samar-samar ia menjelaskan dan berjalan pergi.

Chanyeol sangat terburu-buru, sehingga ia melewatkan rasa sakit yang tersirat dari diri Jooyoung lalu digantikan dengan amarah yang menyala.

.

.

"Baby?" Panggilnya sambil berjalan ke dalam kamar. "Baby boy,"

Sebuah isakan datang dari tempat tidur dan Chanyeol duduk di atasnya dengan cepat, ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun sedang membelakanginya, memeluk bantal, terisak di dalamnya.

"Baekhyun, baby boy," panggil Chanyeol lagi saat ia mencoba untuk mendekati yang lain, membantunya agar ia berbalik dan mungkin agar ia menatapnya juga. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku b-baik-baik saja..." jawab Baekhyun patuh sambil perlahan-lahan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, wajahnya mengernyit kesakitan.

"Apa yang sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya samar-samar, tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"T-tidak a-ada..." jawabnya. "Aku h-hanya s-sedikit l-lelah-ah-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh suara kesakitannya sendiri karena merasakan gelombang kontraksi.

"Apa? Apa? Mana yang sakit?"

Baekhyun mendesah saat gelombang itu berlalu dan ia memaksakan senyumnya pada Chanyeol dan mengatakan kepadanya; "T-tidak a-ada... D-dia h-hanya suka m-menendangku."

Chanyeol melihat senyuman paksa itu dan bertanya serius; "Tak apa untuk memberitahuku jika ada yang sakit Baekhyun, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Baekhyun mendengus lagi, senyumnya jatuh dan digantikan dengan ekspresi sedih, tatapan kesepiannya mencerminkan kebimbangan dan keraguan yang bercampur dengan rasa takut.

"Apa yang sakit?"

Tangis Baekhyun meledak; "S-semuanya!"

Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan perlahan sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan naik ke tempat tidur bersama Baekhyun, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya sementara Baekhyun tetap meratap keras bahwa ini terasa menyakitkan, bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi, bahwa ia sangat lelah dan... bahwa ia membenci ini.

Dia benci menjadi seperti ini. Dia sangat membencinya.

"Shh, baby, sst, tak apa, semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja..." kata Chanyeol sambil memijat punggung bawah anak itu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mulai tenang hanya karena kehadirannya, membuat jantungnya yang tak berdetak kembali berdetak.

"Aku s-sangat s-senang b-bahwa kau di s-sini... Aku s-selalu s-senang s-saat kau di s-sini..." Dia bergumam ke dada Chanyeol.

"Aku senang juga, baby boy, kau akan baik-baik saja," jawab Chanyeol sambil membungkuk dengan niat untuk mencium pucuk kepala anak itu tapi yang lebih muda mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menangkap bibirnya, Baekhyun semakin mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman itu lagi.

Baekhyun merasa tangan Chanyeol merangkak ke bagian belakangnya, meraba-rabanya ringan, membuatnya mendesah di dalam ciuman itu sementara yang lebih tinggi memindahkan ciuman itu ke pipinya, berlanjut ke lehernya. Baekhyun meletakkan salah satu kakinya di atas pinggang yang lain dan Chanyeol tertawa bagaimana Baekhyun menggesekkan bagian bawahnya pada dirinya dengan pengalamannya yang kurang, karena ia sangat membutuhkan sebuah gesekan. Chanyeol membuat gerakannya tetap lambat, ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukannya sampai ke inti karena ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan tertidur sebelum mereka bisa menuju ke proses yang lebih intim.

Baekhyun merengek di telinganya, napas panasnya membuat Chanyeol turn-on dan ia tiba-tiba berbisik;

"Daddy..."

Chanyeol tersentak ke belakang dan bertanya; "Kau panggil aku apa?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menjawab; "Maaf! A-aku t-tidak b-bermaksud s-seperti itu."

Chanyeol akan berbohong jika ia mengatakan ia keberatan dengan itu. Dia tidak keberatan. Luhan punya masalah dengan daddy kink dan tidak pernah malu akan itu, ia selalu berteriak 'daddy!' pada Sehun. Dulu, dia menduga Baekhyun akan berteriak seperti itu dalam waktu dekat, tapi Baekhyun tidak membuat suara apapun kecuali jika ia melakukannya dengan sangat kasar sehingga Baekhyun perlu berteriak untuk melaluinya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu..." jawab Chanyeol sambil meneggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher anak itu lagi, menghirup aroma adiktif dan mencicipi kulit bersih itu.

Baekhyun terus mengerang, merengek dan mendesahkan panggilan itu sampai tiba-tiba dia berbisik: "B-berhenti..."

Chanyeol mematuhinya dan menatap Baekhyun untuk mendapat penjelasan dari Baekhyun yang sedang menatap pintu dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan simpanannya berdiri di sana.

Im Jooyoung.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ia merasa menang saat Chanyeol bangun sambil mengucapkan 'shit' dengan pelan dan berlari untuk mengikuti wanita yang pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya itu.

.

.

"Kau menyetubuhinya juga?!" Dia berteriak sambil melemparkan sepatu high heel-nya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkelit seperti seorang profesional dan mendesah. "Dia suamiku, tentu saja kita bercinta. Aku membuatnya hamil, ingat?" Dia bertanya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak mendaftar untuk ini!" teriaknya lagi. "Kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan menidurinya saat mencoba untuk membuatku hamil!"

"Dia memiliki kebutuhan, dan aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk merawatnya."

"Jangan bilang bahwa jalang itu membungkusmu dalam jari kecilnya dengan seorang gadis di perutnya!" Wanita itu menuduhnya kasar.

"Hei." Ia memperingatkan. "Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Ya, aku tidak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu tapi teman-temanmu boleh untuk memanggilku pelacur sesuka mereka!"

"Jooyoung, ayolah, kau bisa lebih baik dari ini." Dia mencoba menjelaskan tetapi segera setelah ia mendekati wanita itu, ia mendapatkan tamparan keras di pipi dari tangan sangat terawat itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku," desisnya.

"Oke, baiklah." Dia meraih dan mencengkeram lengannya dengan sangat kuat sehingga ia menjerit saat Chanyeol melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur seakan dia adalah boneka kain.

Wanita itu memelototinya tapi tetap duduk di tempatnya saat Chanyeol mulai bicara;

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak akan berdiri di sini dan menjelaskan kepadamu kenapa aku harus dan bisa bercinta dengan suamiku sendiri." Ucapnya kasar. "Karena kau tampaknya lupa bahwa kau adalah simpananku dan kau seharusnya mematuhi perintahku, bukan sebaliknya."

Wanita itu berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya dan berkata dengan kejam; "Jadi aku hanya seperti salah satu wanita ayahmu. Kau seperti dia-"

 _PLAKK!_

Pipinya tersentak ke samping saat tangan Chanyeol membuat kontak dengan pipinya, cincin pernikahannya meninggalkan bekas di sana.

"Jika akan menjadi seperti itu maka, mari kita buat beberapa aturan baru." Chanyeol mulai saat wanita itu menoleh kembali ke arahnya dengan memincingkan matanya. "Dia suamiku dan mama dari bayiku. Kau wanita simpanan, kau yang kedua. Jika kau masuk ke kamar tidurku lagi seperti tadi, aku akan memastikan kau merasakan bagaimana kejamnya diriku."

Dia meraih rahang wanita itu dengan kasar dan mengatakan;

"Dan jika aku mendengar, bahwa kau berani menyentuhnya walau sehelai rambutnya saja."

Dia menghempaskan dagu wanita itu dan menyatakan;

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar tidur untuk keluar dari kamar simpanannya, Chen dan Luhan hampir jatuh ke arahnya karena mereka menguping di sana.

Dia berjalan pergi begitu saja sedangkan Chen dan Luhan menertawakan Jooyoung;

"Sepertinya seseorang telah diletakkan di tempat yang seharusnya," dan mereka tertawa sambil berjalan pergi.

Jooyoung menyentuh pipinya, merasakan memar mulai muncul, dan ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol yang ia kenal.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memukul dirinya.

.

.

Ketika dia kembali, Baekhyun masih di tempat yang sama di mana ia meninggalkannya tadi.

Dia duduk di tempat tidur, memegang perutnya, dan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dengan tangannya sambil bertanya "Ada apa?".

"A-apa kau i-ingin a-aku m-meminta m-maaf...?" Tanyanya lembut sambil bersandar ke dalam sentuhan itu. "Aku a-akan p-pergi j-jika kau m-menginginkanku u-untuk per-"

"Tidak, baby, aku tidak ingin kau minta maaf." Ujar Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Kau y-yakin? A-aku b-bisa p-pergi..."

"Tidak, baby, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan," bantahnya sambil membelai pipi anak itu dengan lembut dan Baekhyun membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya lalu memberikan kecupan kecil di sana sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"B-bahkan j-jika a-aku t-tidak m-melakukan k-kesalahan... Aku t-tidak i-ingin k-kalian b-berdua b-bertengkar..." Baekhyun mendongak pada suaminya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa? Kau seharusnya menginginkan kita bertengkar." Chanyeol bertanya, entah bagaimana ia curiga.

"Kau b-bahagia b-bersamanya..." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku juga bahagia bersamamu." Koreksi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan mata mengantuknya. "B-bisakah a-aku t-tidur s-sedikit l-lagi?"

"Ya, baby boy, kau bisa tidur," Chanyeol mengizinkan Baekhyun yang berkedip ke arahnya dengan mata mengantuknya yang seperti mata anak anjing.

"Aku a-akan b-bangun u-untuk m-membuat m-makan malam u-untukmu..." Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara mengantuk saat Chanyeol membantunya untuk berbaring, menyelimutinya dengan lembut.

"Oke, baby," kata Chanyeol sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"A-aku m-mencintaimu..."

.

.

Chanyeol menyaksikan bersama Kris dari balkon ketika Jooyoung menyeret kopernya dengan terburu-buru ke sebuah SUV yang telah menunggunya. Seorang pengawal mengambil kopernya dan meletakkannya di bagasi belakang, ia membuka pintu mobil itu dan menutupnya dengan keras, lalu mobil itu berangkat.

"Kau membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Kris, menatap mobil yang keluar dari pintu gerbang, dan hilang di dalam gelap malam.

"Dia tidak memberitahuku." Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar.

"Mengesankan."

"Mengesankan memang." Chanyeol menyetujuinya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **[A/N]** Late.

Let the games begin, or better yet, let the butchery begin.

XO XO.

Unknowngirl109.

* * *

 **[T/N]** Akhirnya dia pergi juga hahaha

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	32. THIRTY ONE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- THIRTY ONE -**

 **.**

 _ **Dia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menjadi orang dewasa. Dia hanya belajar bagiamana untuk berpura-pura menjadi seperti orang dewasa.**_

.

.

"Kau tahu bagaimana kau selalu mengatakan bahwa Suho mempermudah dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu?" Chanyeol mulai. "Jooyoung melakukan itu untukku."

"Dia mempermudah untuk bernapas." Katanya sambil meniup asap keluar, melihatnya menghilang di langit malam.

 _TOK. TOK._

Ketukan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka sementara Baekhyun dan Jungkook perlahan masuk, Baekhyun terbatuk dua kali karena bau asap rokok tapi tetap tidak bergerak.

"J-Jungkook s-sudah mau t-tidur..." Baekhyun mulai dan anak yang mengantuk itu membungkuk ke Chanyeol sambil mengucapkan 'selamat malam, daddy' dengan pelan. Lalu Baekhyun membimbingnya keluar.

"Apa dia selalu melakukan itu?" tanya Kris.

"Melakukan apa? Membungkuk?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Kris mengangguk. "Oh ya, anak itu selalu membungkuk sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi dan selamat malam karena itu tampak sopan."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahku hanya untuk mengatakan selamat pagi dan selamat malam." Ujar Kris sambil tertawa sarkastis yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Yah, kukira aku ayah yang lebih baik daripada Tuan Wu tua kita." Seru Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir siapa pun adalah ayah yang lebih baik daripada Tuan Wu tua kita."

"Tidak untuk ayahku, itu sudah pasti." balas Chanyeol.

Kris hendak membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian ia menutupnya lagi lalu berujar; "Kau menang, ayahmu sangat mengerikan. Kapan dia akan mati?"

"Percayalah, bahwa pria itu akan hidup lebih lama dari kita semua."

"Kita selalu mengatakan itu tentang Tuan Wu tetapi tidak terasa begitu benar setelah kita membunuhnya, benar kan?"

"Dia mengalami stroke beberapa hari yang lalu, saat bercinta dengan istri barunya."

"Karma."

.

.

Baekhyun berlutut, melepas sepatu Chanyeol sementara yang lebih tua berkata kepadanya: "Kau tidak tahu?" Dia bertanya. "Aku pikir ma akan memberitahumu."

"M-mengatakan a-apa p-padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penasaran, menengadah kepada suaminya.

"Ayahku mengalami stroke atau serangan jantung, pokoknya sesuatu seperti itu, ketika, um, menikmati pernikahannya yang ke-10." Dia mencoba untuk membuatnya terdengar baik.

"Itu m-mengerikan!" Baekhyun menjerit membuat Chanyeol tertawa, betapa konyolnya ia terdengar. "Apakah d-dia b-baik-baik s-saja?!"

"Percayalah, baby, orang-orang seperti ayahku tidak akan mati dengan mudah." Ujar Chanyeol kepadanya sementara Baekhyun membantu melepaskan sepatunya.

"D-dia b-baik?" Dia bertanya lagi, sedikit lebih tenang.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku belum pernah mendengar ibuku tertawa sebanyak itu selama hidupku."

Baekhyun tersenyum tapi langsung menghela napasnya saat ia berpindah ke ikat pinggang pria itu, membukanya perlahan-lahan, bukan tindakan yang seksual, bukan sama sekali. Baekhyun melakukan ini setiap hari, sama seperti saat melepas jas Chanyeol atau memperbaiki dasinya.

Pintu terbuka dan Yixing masuk, menghentikan dirinya sendiri dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia perlu berhenti berjalan di sekitar pasangan ini karena ia terus mengalami trauma.

"Kris ingin memberitahumu bahwa ayahmu baru saja dibawa ke ruang operasi dan demi Tuhan, jawab teleponmu lain kali."

"Aku harap dia mati." Chanyeol berharap dan Baekhyun mengerutkan kening atas permintaan aneh itu.

.

.

"Aku mengerti bahwa ia sering berlutut untukmu tapi ingat bahwa apa pun yang ia telan, bayimu juga akan menelannya."

"Dia tidak-"

"Aku tidak ingin penjelasan." Dan Yixing berjalan pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol menatapnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

Baekhyun mendongak, berjinjit sambil memegang perutnya untuk mencium Chanyeol.

"Baby, kau tidak lelah?" Chanyeol bertanya ditengah-tengah ciuman itu, merasa bahwa anak itu menjadi semakin dan semakin tambah bersemangat setiap detiknya.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan ia malah mencoba untuk berjinjit lebih tinggi, hampir terjatuh tetapi Chanyeol menangkap lengannya, ia melihat ke matanya dan berbisik; "Hati-hati, baby boy,"

Suara itu, menghantarkan hal-hal aneh pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Dia merengek dalam nafsu ketika Chanyeol membungkuk untuk menciumnya tapi berhenti di tengah-tengah, ia menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Seolah-olah dia sedang menunggu sebuah perubahan pikiran atau sesuatu yang lain.

"D-daddy..." Rengek Baekhyun lagi dan persetan, Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak bibir merah muda itu.

"Fuck." Dia mengutuk ketika Baekhyun merengekkan kata yang sama lagi. "Kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku."

Dengan cepat mereka sudah ada di atas ranjang, pergelangan tangan Baekhyun disematkan di kepala ranjang, di atas kepalanya, diputar dengan sedikit menyakitkan tetapi ia tidak keberatan.

Seks adalah rasa sakit. Dan kenikmatan, tetapi hal yang utama adalah rasa sakit.

Itulah yang Baekhyun pelajari dari pengalaman masa lalunya.

Tapi ketika Chanyeol melepas celana pendeknya, ia melihat sesuatu.

Memar hitam dan biru.

"What the fuck?" Tanyanya sambil menarik diri tiba-tiba, seakan dia habis dibakar dan melihat Baekhyun yang berkedip karena terkejut.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya ngeri pada bekas luka itu yang diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh Baekhyun. Dia berdiri dari tempat tidur, mengabaikan tonjolan di daerah selangkangannya karena sialan, memar itu terlihat sangat buruk.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk melihatnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol kembali dengan santai. "A-apa kau i-ingin a-aku m-menyembunyikan ini, d-daddy?"

Daddy. Hebat. Sungguh fantastis. Baekhyun memanggil dirinya daddy sementara ia sendiri merasa ngeri dengan memar biru dan merah itu.

"Apa aku yang melakukan itu?" Dia bertanya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun merasa ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ringan.

"Kau masih ingin aku menidurimu setelah itu terjadi?" Ia bertanya, hampir terkejut.

Tanpa berpikir Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku b-bisa m-menutupinya d-dengan m-makeup jika kau m-menginginkannya..." Tawarnya.

"Tidak, tidak," tolak Chanyeol sambil melangkah mundur lagi. Baekhyun lalu berdiri, melangkah ke arah Chanyeol dan mengulurkan tangan halusnya, membuka kancing celana sang CEO dengan perlahan, kemudian berlutut dan menginginkan mungkin, ingin Chanyeol agar segera memulainya.

Jooyoung sudah pergi. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan merindukannya.

"Tidak." Chanyeol bergumam, menarik Baekhyun dari lantai sementara anak itu merengek lagi pada daddy-nya.

"K-katakan a-apa yang kau i-inginkan dan a-aku a-akan m-melakukannya." Ujarnya bertekad untuk memberikan kenikmatan malam ini.

Dia tidak akan kalah dari wanita itu. Tidak seperti wanita itu, bagi Baekhyun ini adalah persoalan antara hidup dan mati.

"Apa kau memang membutuhkanku atau ini hanya suatu kompetisi?"

Baekhyun semakin mendekatinya dan merengek entah bagaimana dengan nada yang menggoda, mencoba untuk menyalin apa yang telah ia saksikan dari Luhan; "A-aku m-membutuhkanmu, daddy..."

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya di kepala ranjang sementara tangan yang lain memegang pinggul kiri Baekhyun dengan kasar, menahan pinggulnya dan menyodoknya tepat pada titik di mana Baekhyun akan merengek keras:

"D-daddy-ah ah" Baekhyun mendesah sambil bergerak sesuai dengan hentakan Chanyeol dan geraman terbentuk di bagian belakang tenggorokan yang lebih tua karena kata 'daddy' yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun bisa terasa langsung menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia yakin bahwa Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap menjaga suaranya, karena mereka masih dalam ruangan yang berdinding tipis. Chanyeol geram di dalam pikirannya karena dia membayar dengan uang yang sangat banyak hanya untuk tempat yang memiliki dinding tipis seperti ini.

Baekhyun bertumpu pada sikunya ketika Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa dan mungkin tidak akan ingat dengan namanya sendiri. Chanyeol memberi satu hentakan pinggul yang membuat Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya, keluar mengenai tubuhnya dan seprai lalu ia terengah-engah dengan keras sementara Chanyeol tetap melanjutkannya. Ini adalah orgasme yang ketiga untuk Baekhyun dan entah bagaimana Chanyeol sama sekali belum mencapai klimaks, itu sangat aneh, membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia tidak cukup memuaskan suaminya.

Tapi baru saja ia berpikir jika ia telah mengecewakan suaminya, Chanyeol mendengus dan keluar. Dia menghentakkan pinggulnya pelan sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan miliknya dari Baekhyun, berguling telentang sambil terengah-engah sementara Baekhyun langsung jatuh di perut buncitnya setelah Chanyeol berhenti menahan sosok yang kelelahan itu, Baekhyun berbalik telentang, menetralkan napasnya sambil melirik Chanyeol, menunggu orang yang lebih tua itu untuk bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi sementara ia perlahan-lahan mulai melayang hampir tertidur tapi Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dan bertanya, menatap mata yang entah bagaimana selalu tampak gugup; "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun berkedip sebelum menyadari bahwa suaminya sedang berbicara kepadanya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya tapi Chanyeol hanya melihat kembali ke langit-langit dan menuduhnya sambil tertawa kecil;

"Pembohong."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab itu kemudian Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya dan mendekatkan Baekhyun ke dadanya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidurlah, baby boy, berhenti berpikir berlebihan."

Baekhyun hanya membisikkan 'Aku mencintaimu' dengan pelan dan pergi tidur.

.

.

 _ **"A-aku t-tidak s-sengaja, a-aku b-bersumpah-! Ahh!" Baekhyun menjerit saat satu pukulan mendarat di pinggulnya, ikat pinggang itu membuat kontak dengan kulitnya tanpa ampun. Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan terus menahan anak itu di tempat dengan memegang lengannya, membuat Baekhyun berontak dan menangis dengan keras. Chanyeol melayangkan pukulan yang kedua dan Baekhyun berteriak sebelum berakhir dengan tangisan keras lalu Chanyeol memperingatkan;**_

 _ **"Bukankah aku telah memberitahumu, bahwa dia adalah simpananku tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak?" Dia bertanya dengan tenang, amarahnya tampak jelas dan Baekhyun menerima pukulan keras lainnya sebelum ia akhirnya berlutut dengan cepat. Dia membungkuk dengan susah payah dan memeluk kaki Chanyeol untuk meminta belas kasihan dan memohon;**_

 _ **"A-aku t-tidak a-akan m-melakukannya l-lagi... A-aku j-janji." Dia berjanji dengan terengah-engah sementara suaminya hanya memandang rendah terhadap dirinya, tampak tidak yakin, terlihat dari mata yang dingin dan kosong itu.**_

 _ **"A-ampuni aku k-kali i-ini s-saja. Aku t-tidak a-akan m-melakukannya l-lagi... aku a-akan m-minta m-maaf, aku a-akan m-melakukan a-apapun yang kau i-inginkan t-tapi k-kumohon... J-jangan p-pukul aku l-lagi... "**_

 _ **Chanyeol meraih lengannya untuk menariknya-**_

Baekhyun tersentak dan matanya terbuka sedikit gemetar, napasnya memburu dan wajahnya basah, suaminya tampaknya mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan bertanya dengan nada letih; "Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tiba-tiba mencoba untuk menjauh dari pelukan Chanyeol tapi ditarik kembali secara tidak sadar oleh Chanyeol yang masih mengantuk. Saat Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia bertanya dengan kasar; "Apa?"

Baekhyun membeku dalam pelukan itu lalu Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatapnya. "Apa kau mau muntah lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan diam di tempat, ingin untuk menyenangkan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol yang lelah adalah Chanyeol yang marah dan dia tidak ingin terkena pukulan lagi.

"Apa kau memiliki mimpi buruk?" tanyanya, sekarang lebih fokus.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Jaehyun?"

Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun.

"Pasti aku, iya kan?" Chanyeol mengatakannya dalam sebuah tawa kering yang terdengar pahit sambil berbalik berbaring di punggungnya, melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya.

Baekhyun mencoba menyangkal namun Chanyeol hanya mengatakan jika itu tak apa dan berbalik membelakanginya.

Baekhyun merasa bahwa sekarang jauh lebih dingin tanpa lengan Chanyeol di sekeliling tubuhnya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Minseok sambil duduk di bangku dapur sementara Baekhyun berdiri di depan mesin kopi, menunggunya siap sementara sarapan sudah siap di meja dapur.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berhenti minum kopi saat sedang hamil?" Chen bertanya sambil berjalan masuk, duduk di meja dapur lalu mengecup bibir Minseok dengan lembut.

"I-ini u-untuk Ch-Chanyeol..." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil yang segera hilang ketika Chanyeol berjalan masuk, Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil kopi yang sudah terseduh itu dan mengambil sebuah cangkir lalu meletakkannya di meja di depan Chanyeol, menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir itu sementara Chanyeol menyapanya; "Selamat pagi,"

"S-selamat p-pagi..." jawab Baekhyun pelan sambil berbalik dan menawarkan kopi kepada Minseok dan Chen, mereka mau tapi Chen malah beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil kopi itu lalu menyuruh Baekhyun agar segera duduk dan makan.

Baekhyun duduk dengan perlahan, di sebelah Chanyeol tapi dia tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ia hanya duduk, membelai perutnya pelan.

"Baby, makanlah sesuatu," kata Chanyeol, berusaha untuk terdengar lembut, hanya saja itu tetap terdengar seperti perintah keras yang membuatnya meringis ketika melihat Baekhyun tersentak karena nada suaranya.

Baekhyun menatapnya, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum bertanya;

"B-bisakah aku t-tidur s-sekarang?" Dia bertanya dengan penuh harap, tatapannya terlihat lelah dan mengantuk, ia juga mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sudah membuat sarapan dan kopi serta menyiapkan pakaian untuk Chanyeol, ia hanya ingin tidur sebentar karena dia menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan bermimpi buruk.

"Sarapan dulu," Chanyeol mencoba lagi tapi ia hanya menggeleng, dan berseru bahwa dia hanya ingin tidur.

"Jika kau tidak mau makan dulu, kau tidak boleh tidur." Ujar Chanyeol kepadanya dan dia semakin megerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau perlu makan. Hanya segelas susu dan satu muffin lalu kau bisa tidur."

Baekhyun mulai menangis, ia meratap keras sementara Chanyeol menghela napasnya melihat bagaimana mulut Baekhyun terbuka dan matanya tertutup, meratap dengan keras. Minseok dan Chen panik saat Baekhyun terus menangis dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol agar ia melakukan sesuatu tetapi Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka sekilas dan terus meminum kopinya.

"Menangis seperti anak kecil tidak akan membantumu." Ucapnya dingin. "Makanlah sesuatu, hanya dengan melakukannya maka kau bisa pergi tidur. Kau akan semakin kurus kalau tidak makan."

"Chanyeol, lebih lembut," Chen mendesis rendah padanya dan Baekhyun terisak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba sambil berjalan masuk, dia sedang duduk di ruang tamu tadi, menonton TV lalu ia mendengar Baekhyun menangis. Dia sebenarnya masuk ke dapur dengan maksud untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dari mungkin, memukul Baekhyun lagi tapi ia hanya menemukan Baekhyun yang menangis sedangkan Chanyeol sedang meminum kopinya dengan tenang.

"Hebat," Chanyeol bergumam saat sang dokter datang, dengan cepat pergi ke arah Baekhyun, dan menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Yixing saat Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol, mengadukannya, masih sambil menangis dengan keras.

"Dia ingin pergi tidur tapi ia belum makan apapun, jadi aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa jika ia tidak makan, dia tidak boleh tidur." Dia menjelaskan dengan santai.

Yixing kemudian merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mencoba membujuknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?" Tanyanya, nadanya entah bagaimana terdengar ceria.

Baekhyun terisak pelan dan menoleh kepadanya karena rasa ingin tahunya.

Dia tersenyum dan mulai; "Bagaimana kalau kau makan sesuatu lalu kau bisa tidur sebanyak yang kau inginkan, dan ketika kau bangun, kita bisa pergi berenang, mungkin dengan Chanyeol kali ini, hm? Setuju?"

Baekhyun terisak lagi dan bertanya; "B-benarkah?"

"Iya." Dia tersenyum.

"Kau j-janji...?"

"Ya, Baekhyun, aku berjanji," katanya lembut. "Ayo, makanlah sesuatu, oke?"

Baekhyun berbalik ke meja makan sementara Yixing menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah ke pintu, mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk berbicara. Chanyeol menghela napas dan menyindir pelan sebelum ia bangkit dan pergi keluar.

"A-aku p-pikir Ch-Chanyeol m-marah p-padaku..." ujar Baekhyun sedikit frustrasi dan Yixing menyuruhnya agar tetap tenang lalu ia pergi menyusul suami anak itu.

.

.

"Jadi dia mulai menangis dan kau hanya membiarkannya."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Chanyeol kesal. "Bicara padanya seperti anak kecil lalu dia akan mulai bertindak seperti anak kecil juga, sama seperti yang barusan kau lakukan."

Yixing bernapas untuk menahan amarahnya dan mulai; "Itu karena dia **memang** seorang anak-anak." Dia mengatakan kepada Chanyeol. "Bukan hanya usianya, Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menjadi orang dewasa. Ia hanya belajar bagaimana berpura-pura menjadi orang dewasa."

"Dan aku tidak berencana menikah dengan anak-anak, oke?" ujarnya marah, lalu ia berkata lagi. "Setahuku dia sudah dewasa ketika ia diserahkan kepadaku dan setiap kali aku berkata tidak pada sesuatu, dia mulai menangis."

"Itu karena dia sedang hamil!" bentak Yixing. "Kau tahu, orang hamil cenderung menjadi sedikit hormonal."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia terus membuat ulah."

"Kau seharusnya peduli."

Itu membuat Chanyeol diam.

"Kau hanya harus peduli."

.

.

Luhan dan Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam kamar tidur di mana Jungkook dan Baekhyun tidur berpelukan.

"Baby," dia memanggil Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya, ia meletakkan tangannya di bahunya dan menggoyangkan bahunya pelan. "Baby, bangun,"

"Daddy?" Anak itu bertanya-tanya ketika ia berbalik berbaring di punggungnya.

Chanyeol berdeham karena Luhan melirik tajam ke arahnya. "Ya, baby boy, ini aku."

"A-apa sudah waktunya untuk bangun sekarang?" Gumamnya masih sedikit mengantuk. Hampir tidak gagap sama sekali karena masih setengah tertidur.

"Tidak, baby," sangkalnya. "Kami hanya akan pergi ke pantai, kau mau ikut?"

"A-aku boleh pergi?" Dia bertanya, akhirnya membuka matanya untuk Chanyeol, dan melambaikan tangan kepada Hyungnya masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, baru menyadari bahwa ia juga di sini.

"Ya, Baekhyun, kau boleh," jawabnya tapi Baekhyun bertanya lagi; "J-Jungkook juga boleh ikut?"

"Ya baby, dia boleh ikut. Ayo, segera ganti baju dan aku akan menunggu di bawah."

.

.

"Daddy? Yang benar saja Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Kau membuatnya memanggilmu daddy?"

"Aku tidak membuatnya melakukan apapun. Dia yang mulai memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kau tidak pantas dipanggil seperti itu." Ujar Luhan lancang. "Para Daddy mengurusi anak-anak mereka."

"Ya, ya, pergi ceritakan kepada orang lain tentang seberapa hebat Sehun menyetubuhimu."

"Percayalah, baby, dia jauh lebih baik dalam hal itu daripada dirimu."

.

.

"I-ini t-terlalu p-pendek..." Seru Baekhyun kepada Luhan. "Ch-Chanyeol t-tidak s-suka j-jika aku m-mengenakan s-sesuatu yang p-pendek..."

"Persetan dengannya," ujar Luhan. "Kau bisa memakai apa pun yang kau mau."

"H-hyung," rengeknya sambil memegang celana pendek di tangannya.

Dia tidak bisa memakai itu karena memar di pahanya akan terlihat.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan masih tidak terbujuk.

"Babe," seseorang memanggil sambil berjalan masuk. Sehun berjalan masuk, bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana pendek. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Luhan berbalik ke arah pacarnya, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh yang lebih tinggi sementara Sehun dengan santai memegang pinggul Luhan perlahan. "Sehunnie~" serunya dengan imut. "Baekhyun tidak mau memakai celana pendek yang aku beli untuknya."

Mata Sehun menatap potongan kain itu dan ingat tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya memakai itu." Ia mencoba meyakinkan Luhan tapi pacarnya itu tetap keras kepala.

Dia kemudian mencoba cara lain; "Ditambah, aku pikir itu akan terlihat jauh lebih bagus jika kau yang memakainya, babydoll."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian berpikir. "Kau mungkin benar." Ujarnya. "Aku akan pergi mencobanya untukmu."

Baekhyun mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Sehun dan kemudian yang lebih tinggi mengucapkan 'aku selalu ada di belakangmu' kepadanya.

Dia menyuruh Baekhyun agar segera keluar setelah anak itu mengenakan celana pendek yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lututnya dan sebuah kaos yang longgar. Berharap Chanyeol tidak keberatan dengan pakaian itu.

Tapi saat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana pendek yang sangat pendek dan kemeja longgar yang transparan,

Sehun berteriak sambil masih menatap lapar pada tubuh lezat yang sedang duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan seksi itu;

"Chanyeol! Kalian pergi saja duluan! Aku rasa kami akan sedikit terlambat!"

.

.

"A-apa aku h-harus m-mengganti p-pakaian ini?" Tanya Baekhyun takut pada suaminya yang sedang menatapnya untuk sesaat.

"Tidak, Baekhyun, kenapa harus?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggendong Jungkook, anak itu masih cekikikan karena Chanyeol menggelitikinya.

"I-ini t-tidak t-terlalu pendek?" Baekhyun bertanya, lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Chanyeol berhenti, seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Tidak, baby, tak apa, ayo, semua orang sudah menunggu." Katanya sambil menawarkan salah satu tangannya pada anak itu.

.

.

"Di mana pasangan idol itu?!" Chen bertanya ketika mereka sudah mendekati pantai.

"Mereka melakukan itu seperti kelinci!" Jawab Chanyeol. Berusaha untuk menjadi ayah yang baik dengan tidak mengatakan kata-kata kasar di saat ada Jungkook.

Baekhyun menatap pantai itu sambil berjalan dengan suaminya.

Dia pernah pergi sekali ke sungai Han bersama Minsoo. Tapi dia tidak pernah pergi ke pantai sebelumnya.

"Wow..." Serunya sementara Chanyeol meletakkan Jungkook di kursi pantai. Anak itu segera memanjat ke pangkuan Chen tanpa malu-malu sementara sang carrier tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

Baekhyun masih terpesona oleh keindahan pantai itu, ia benar-benar tersentak saat Chanyeol berbisik;

"Mau pergi jalan-jalan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol membawanya ke pantai dan meyakinkannya bahwa Jungkook akan baik-baik saja.

Saat mereka berjalan, Baekhyun terus melihat pemandangan, bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan suaminya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tertawa kecil melihat mata Baekhyun yang menyala ketika gelombang datang dan air menyentuh kakinya membuatnya tertawa dengan manisnya.

"A-aku m-menyukainya!" Baekhyun menjerit saat air menggelitik jari-jari kakinya lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu membungkuk dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan berbisik; "Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"T-terima k-kasih b-banyak k-karena s-sudah m-membawaku ke s-sini..." kata Baekhyun sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol, itu kebiasaan. Itu sebuah kebiasaan untuk meyakinkan dirinya dengan segala jenis kontak fisik. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menolaknya. "I-ini..." Baekhyun mulai sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, melihat sepotong surga ini. "Ini... Aku b-bahkan b-belum p-pernah m-memimpikan ini..."

"Jika kau ingin melihat pantai, katakan saja padaku," Chanyeol dengan cepat meyakinkannya. "Hanya satu jam penerbangan, aku bisa membawamu ke sini kapan saja kau mau."

"T-tidak, tidak," Tolak Baekhyun cepat, seolah-olah kata-katanya tadi hanyalah salah ucap. "A-aku b-bersyukur k-karena kau m-mau m-membawaku ke sini... M-meskipun J-"

Dia memotong ucapannya sendiri dan memarahi dirinya sendiri bagaimana ia tidak bisa menahan untuk menumpahkan kata-kata yang tidak berguna. Tidak bisakah ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan benar?

"Meskipun apa, baby boy?" Chanyeol tetap menekan masalah ini.

"T-tidak a-ada..." Dia dengan cepat membantahnya, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap ke bawah.

Chanyeol meletakkan jarinya di bawah dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan lembut. "Jangan." Chanyeol. "Kau bisa memberitahuku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"M-meskipun, -J-Jooyoung a-akan k-kesal..."

"Kau suamiku. Dia tidak boleh kesal hanya karena aku membawa suamiku ke rumah musim panasku."

Rahang Baekhyun turun. "M-maksudmu... Kau yang m-memiliki r-rumah i-itu?!"

"Keterkejutanmu menyinggungku." Balas Chanyeol sementara rahang Baekhyun masih menganga. "Aku memiliki satu di sini, satu lagi di LA dan satu lagi di Beijing. Luhan sangat menyukai rumah yang di Beijing."

Baekhyun berkedip dan Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan; "Segera setelah kau melahirkan, ayo kita pergi ke LA. Karena kau sangat menyukai pantai."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Chanyeol membuat yang lebih tua tertawa pada tingkah kekanak-kanakan yang lebih muda.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi kolam renang, mengayunkan kakinya di dalam air. Dia masih belum bisa puas dengan rasa yang begitu ringan seperti ini. Chanyeol dengan tenang berjalan ke arahnya, melepas jaket olahraganya dan memakaikannya di bahu anak itu. Baekhyun berpaling kepadanya dan menanyakan hal pertama yang muncul di pikirannya;

"A-apa kau l-lapar? A-apa kau m-mau a-aku m-membuat beberapa m–makanan?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun," Bantah Chanyeol sambil duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Kita baru saja makan."

Pemikiran Baekhyun yang langsung tertuju pada kebutuhannya setelah ia melihat dirinya membuat hati Chanyeol terasa diremas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Dia bertanya pada anak yang tampak sedang menikmati air kolam itu.

"M-maaf aku t-tidak b-bilang dulu p-padamu..." Seru anak itu malu. "Ini h-hari t-terakhir kita di s-sini dan-"

"Apa aku belum memberitahumu jika aku yang memiliki tempat ini?" Chanyeol dengan tenang mengatakan kepadanya. "Sama sepertiku, kau juga memiliki tempat ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut tapi kemudian ia ingat;

"Apa a-aku l-lupa u-untuk m-merapikan t-tempat t-tidur lagi?" Dia menunduk sambil mendesah. "Aku akan p-pergi m-merapikannya u-untukmu," katanya sambil mencoba untuk bangkit tapi Chanyeol segera menghentikannya.

"Bisakah kau bersantai saja sebentar? Tempat tidur sudah dirapikan, aku sudah makan tiga kali hari ini, kau memberiku ronde yang bagus kemarin. Santai saja." Ia sedikit membentak, tapi tidak marah, ia hanya hampir putus asa.

"Oke..." Baekhyun setuju sambil mengayunkan kakinya lagi, tersenyum kekanak-kanakan saat merasakan air mengalir di bawah kakinya.

"Kau mau berenang?" Dia bertanya pada suaminya tapi ia menggeleng.

"Oh, ayolah," Chanyeol menggoda sambil dengan santai melepas bajunya, masuk ke dalam air dengan celana pendeknya. Dia menyelam ke dalam air, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya sebelum muncul lagi, sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut, Baekhyun menatap suaminya yang tampan seperti Dewa Yunani itu.

Chanyeol berdiri di antara kaki Baekhyun, tepat di depan perutnya dan mengecup perut itu dengan lembut.

"D-dia m-mencintaimu.." ucap Baekhyun kepadanya, melontarkan sesuatu yang telah mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Aku mencintainya juga." Ucap Chanyeol. "Jadi cepatlah keluar baby girl, karena mama sudah lelah."

"Aku t-tidak l-lelah." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya, kau lelah, kau mengatakan itu pada saat hari hormonalmu." Ujar Chanyeol kepadanya.

"I-itu b-bukanlah hal p-penting..." ujar Baekhyun ketus. Karena itu benar-benar bukan hal penting jika dia lelah atau jika ia membenci ini karena dia akan melalui hal ini lagi dan lagi jika ia terus mengandung bayi perempuan.

"Tentu saja itu penting." Chanyeol balas. "Kau penting. Bagiku, bagi hyungmu, teman-teman kita, bagi Taeyeon, bagi banyak orang."

"Mereka t-temanmu..." kata Baekhyun.

"Mereka teman-teman kita." Bentak Chanyeol. "Kau pikir mereka bersikap baik kepadamu hanya karena kau suamiku? Jooyoung adalah simpananku dan mereka membencinya. Percayalah, teman-temanku tidak selalu baik. Jika mereka memang menyukaimu, maka mereka baik kepadamu."

"Mereka s-sangat b-baik..." Baekhyun tersenyum. "T-tidak ada yang p-pernah s-sebaik ini k-kepadaku s-sebelumnya... I-ini semua k-karena d-dirimu-"

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruh mereka untuk bersikap baik padamu. Mereka memang menyukaimu, karena kau baik dan polos," Pujinya membuat Baekhyun tersipu. "Dan cukup manis,"

"T-terima k-kasih..." kata Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol mencoba menurunkannya ke dalam air tapi dia menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ke-kenapa J-Jooyoung p-pergi...?"

"Anak yang pintar, hm?" Chanyeol tertawa. "Karena dia harus mengerjakan bisnis di Seoul."

"Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu juga?" Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menyentuhku?" Tanyanya lembut dan Baekhyun menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menggenggamku daripada menggenggam seprai?"

Baekhyun tersipu karena pertanyaan berani itu tetapi ia menjawabnya dengan sangat hati-hati, tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dan mendapatkan pukulan di wajah lagi. "A-aku t-tidak ingin m-mengganggumu..."

"Kau pikir jika kau mencoba untuk menyentuhku saat bercinta, aku akan terganggu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tahu kalau itu hanya pertanyaan untuk memperjelas saja.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi,"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku daddy?"

"Aku akan b-berhenti..." Rintih Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau berhenti. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan apa pun yang kau mau." Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau t-tinggi..." jawab Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kau memanggilku daddy karena aku tinggi?" Chanyeol bertanya dalam kebingungan karena ia mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang sangat berbeda.

"Dan k-kuat... Dan b-berkuasa..." Baekhyun mulai menguraikan satu per satu, dalam dunianya sendiri sementara Chanyeol memperhitungkan uraian tidak jelas dari anak itu. "Dan k-kaya dan b-bajumu b-bagus..."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba lebih menekannya lagi.

"A-aku me-memanggilmu daddy k-karena-"

"-Karena aku memukulmu." Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kau memanggilku daddy, karena aku memukulmu. Kau tidak memiliki _daddy issue_. Kau memiliki _abusive daddy issue_."

Chanyeol memberikan ciuman pada Baekhyun.

Satu di dahi, lalu di bibir, dan yang terakhir di perut buncitnya.

.

.

Jooyoung berjalan dengan marah melalui lorong yang mengarah ke ruangan Chanyeol. Dia marah, dia murka dan sepatu hak tingginya berbunyi keras membuat para karyawan berhenti untuk melihat wanita simpanan CEO yang tampak seperti memiliki asap yang keluar dari telinganya.

Dia sampai di ruangan sang CEO, masuk ke dalam seperti dia yang memiliki tempat itu membuat sang sekretaris berlari mengejarnya. Dia berjalan masuk dan menemukan Chanyeol yang duduk tenang di sofa dengan Chen sambil menandatangani beberapa dokumen, menengadah ke arahnya, lalu melihat ke dokumen-dokumen itu lagi, tidak tertarik, sebelum ia berkata; "Tinggalkan kami berdua."

Begitu pintu ditutup, dia berteriak;

"Kau menarik artismu dari acaraku?!" tuduhnya kasar sementara Chanyeol masih menandatangani kertas terakhir lalu bersandar di sofa, dan menyilangkan lengannya sambil menatap wanita itu tidak tertarik.

"Kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku." Jawabnya dingin.

"Jadi hanya karena aku pergi tanpa izinmu, kau berhenti mendukung bisnisku?!" Dia berteriak lagi tapi Chanyeol masih tidak tertarik.

"Ya." Jawabnya, "Tapi aku tidak berhenti mendukungmu, Park Enterprises masih merupakan salah satu investor terbesar dalam desainmu."

"Tapi aku butuh artis yang mengenakan pakaianku. Aku membutuhkan mereka untuk mengenalkan desainku. Aku perlu fans mereka yang ingin memakai pakaian yang sama seperti mereka dan salah satu artis terbesarmu adalah Luhan dan dia sudah dibatalkan, Kyungsoo juga. Kau ingin memberitahuku bahwa itu bukan karena perintahmu?" Dia menarik napasnya kasar dan semakin menuduhnya sementara Chanyeol masih duduk di sana, menatapnya.

"Itu memang perintahku." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Dia bertanya dengan lembut, perlahan-lahan menyerah. "Bahkan ketika kita tengah bertengkar hebat, kau tidak pernah berani untuk menyakitiku dalam hal bisnis, kita selalu saling mendukung satu sama lain, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kau pergi." Ucapnya. "Itulah yang terjadi."

Jooyoung mengambil langkah mundur seakan dia tengah didorong, dengan suatu rasa yang kuat dan jelas di dadanya sehingga dia bisa merasakannya sampai ke tubuhnya.

"Kita sudah berbicara tentang hal ini. Aku harus pergi. Kita tidak bersama lagi." Dia beralasan membuat Chanyeol memukulkan tangannya di atas meja kecil dan menggeram;

"Kau pergi saat kau melihat bahwa ayahku adalah ancaman bagi dirimu. Kau pergi ketika kau menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan pernah keluar dari cengkeraman ayahku. **Kau meninggalkanku**."

"Tapi inilah dirimu yang sekarang. Seorang pemimpin Wu dan ayah dari dua anak." Ujarnya sebelum mencibir. "Tiga, jika kau menghitung Baekhyun."

"Jangan coba-coba." Ia memperingatkan.

"Di sinilah kau, mencoba untuk membalas dendam padaku, pada dunia. Tapi kau masih saja menjadi bajingan menyedihkan ketika kau berakhir di rumah sakit karena pukulan ayahmu."

"Aku bajingan menyedihkan, baiklah," katanya sambil berdiri dengan marah. "Tapi kau masih tetap menjadi jalang penggali emas sama seperti dulu."

"Yah, beberapa dari kita bukanlah laki-laki yang dominan. Aku harus melakukan banyak hal kotor untuk bertahan-"

"Begitu juga Baekhyun." Balasnya kembali dengan keras. "Kenapa kau menganggap penderitaannya begitu ringan jika kau pernah merasakan hal yang sama sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol diam dan duduk di sofa lagi, hampir terengah-engah karena percakapan melelahkan itu. Wanita itu memegang kepalanya sementara keheningan mengelilingi mereka.

Dia lalu bertanya;

"Apa yang terjadi pada kita, Channie? Apa yang terjadi? Kita dulu saling mencintai."

"Kehidupan terus berjalan, Joo." Jawabnya. "Aku seorang suami dan ayah dari dua, tiga jika kau menghitung anak yang sedang mengandung bayiku." Dia tertawa pahit. "Aku memiliki wanita simpanan yang membenciku. Seorang suami yang terlalu takut untuk memberitahuku saat dia lapar dan seluruh dewan menungguku untuk mendapatkan seorang ahli waris."

"Aku tidak membencimu." Serunya. "Dan-dan aku tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kukatakan."

"Aku juga." Ujarnya.

Wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya, berlutut di depannya dan berkata; "Maaf aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu, aku hanya bingung. Kau tidak pernah memukulku sebelumnya. Aku panik."

Chanyeol mendesah sambil membelai wajahnya tepat di mana memar yang disamarkan oleh foundation mahal itu berada. Lalu, tiba-tiba, ia mengambil segenggam rambutnya, tidak menjambaknya atau menariknya, hanya memberinya peringatan.

"Jangan melakukan apa pun tanpa izin lagi." Perintahnya. "Jangan memanggil mama bayiku seperti itu lagi. Jangan menentang perintahku lagi."

"Oke," dia setuju dan Chanyeol melepaskan rambutnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengecup bibir wanita itu dan mengatakan;

"Artisku akan berada di acaramu." Ujarnya. "Luhan dan Kyungsoo **dan** Baekhyun, mereka akan memakai desainmu selama seminggu. Cukup baik?"

"Tidak buruk, tapi aku akan menerimanya." Dia tersenyum dan bangkit lalu membungkuk dan mencium pria itu lagi, lebih dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan satu ronde di kantor, hm?" Desahnya. "Ayo kita manfaatkan dinding kedap suara ini."

Chanyeol menyeringai saat wanita itu berjalan pergi untuk mengunci pintu, menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk lebih memberi penekanan.

.

.

"S-selamat d-datang..." Seru Baekhyun sambil mengambil tas Chanyeol dan membantu melepas jasnya, ia kemudian melihat si wanita simpanan.

Dia membungkuk pelan dan Chanyeol berdeham lalu Jooyoung memeluk Baekhyun singkat dan berjalan masuk sementara Baekhyun berkata dengan pelan bahwa ia tidak membuat makan malam yang cukup untuk tiga orang sehingga mereka harus menunggu sementara waktu.

.

.

"What the fuck?" Seru Chanyeol saat ia menemukan Joyoung menangis di tempat tidurnya. "Ada apa?"

Dia bertanya dan wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya memar dan bibirnya berdarah.

.

.

"Apakah seseorang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanyanya kasar pada Baekhyun dan Jooyoung yang mulai menjawab pada waktu yang sama. Berbicara dengan keras sehingga ia harus berteriak;

"Cukup!" Dia meraung. "Aku tidak bisa mendengar kalian berdua pada waktu yang sama."

"Dia memukulku!" Ucap wanita itu. "Anaknya sengaja menumpahkan jus di pekerjaanku **lagi** dan dia datang lalu memukulku!"

"D-dia m-mencoba untuk m-menyakiti J-Jungkook-!"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memperingatkannya dengan kasar dan Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur, memegang perutnya, menatap ke lantai dan bergumam 'ya Chanyeol' dengan pelan.

"Apa kau menyentuh anakku?" Tanyanya pada Jooyoung, nada yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya. Aku hanya ingin memarahinya-"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapanya. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk memarahinya." Ucapnya tanpa ampun. "Kau seharusnya bilang padaku dan aku yang akan memarahinya."

"Kau berada di sisinya sekarang? Hebat." Serunya sambil berdiri.

"Aku berada di sisi anakku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh anakku. Tidak ada." Dia memperingatkan dengan keras sementara wanita itu mencoba untuk berjalan pergi tapi Chanyeol segera menariknya kembali dengan menarik rambut hitamnya yang halus itu. "Jangan pergi saat aku bicara."

"Biarkan aku pergi, kau brengsek!" Dia mengutuk sementara Baekhyun masuk di antara mereka, mencoba untuk meraih Chanyeol agar melepaskan wanita itu.

"Jangan menentangku." Dia memperingatkan sambil menarik rambutnya lebih kuat. Wanita itu mencakar tangan Chanyeol dan berteriak lagi;

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menyentuhku! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ch-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjerit sementara wanita itu terus memberontak dengan kasar.

"Kau simpananku, aku punya hak untuk melakukan apapun padamu." Jelasnya dan Baekhyun akhirnya bisa melepas tangan Chanyeol dari rambut wanita itu. Dia memegang kepalanya sambil duduk di sofa lagi, menangis. Baekhyun segera duduk sampingnya, menarik wanita itu kearahnya membuatnya meringkuk di pelukannya.

Baekhyun berbisik 'kumohon' dengan pelan kepada Chanyeol dan yang lebih tua menghela napas lalu berjalan pergi sementara Baekhyun menenangkan Jooyoung dengan lembut.

Seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

Ironisnya, wanita itu yang lebih tua.

.

.

 **"Apa Baekhyun terluka?" Kris bertanya melalui telepon.**

"Kau bercanda, ia tidak memiliki satu pun goresan di tubuhnya." Ungkap Chanyeol. "Baekhyun memukulnya dan ia keluar dari sana tanpa goresan sedikitpun."

 **"Luhan pasti rela membunuh demi melihatnya."**

"Percayalah, aku juga akan rela membunuh demi melihatnya."

 **"Dari awal itu kesalahanmu, kau seharusnya tidak menempatkan mereka di rumah yang sama."** Ujar Kris tidak setuju. **"Belajarlah dari kesalahan ayahmu."**

"Aku tahu, aku akan mengurusnya."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **[A/N]** Our Bakehyunnie is getting bolder.

He's beating people now.

Did you guys like the beginning of the butchery?

Because it shall continue.

XO XO.

Unknowngirl109.

* * *

 **[T/N]** Bagus Baek, teruskan!

Tapi dia balik ke rumah cb lagi :v

Maaf ya baru apdet. Sebenernya mau apdet kemarin malem, tapi ternyata gak bisa selesai wkwk

Apdet bareng author ff cb yang lain; RedApplee, Parkayoung, AeriChannie, Kang Seulla, Oh Lana (di wattpad Ohlan94), Kacangpolongman, Hyurien92, Cactus93, JongTakGu88; cek ff mereka juga yaa

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	33. THIRTY TWO

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- THIRTY TWO -**

 **.**

"Tak a-apa... S-semua b-baik-baik saja s-sekarang, dia s-sudah p-pergi, l-lihat, d-dia s-sudah pergi." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Jooyoung yang kini sedang memeluknya.

"Dia memang bajingan." Gerutunya, menarik dirinya kembali sambil terisak.

Baekhyun tersentak, menutup mulutnya lalu segera berujar; "Ti-tidak, t-tidak, kau t-tidak boleh m-mengatakan hal s-seperti i-itu, t-tidak..."

"Itu memang benar!" Dia tiba-tiba mendesis. "Dia itu memang bajingan sialan, itulah dirinya!"

"D-dia s-sudah p-pergi, ayo k-kita coba untuk t-tidak m-membahas d-dia lagi, hm?" Ujarnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling, takut jika Chanyeol mungkin kembali dan mencoba memukul wanita itu lagi. Mungkin kali ini ia juga akan memukul Baekhyun dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin mendapatkan pukulan lagi.

"Apa? Setakut itukah kau kepadanya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan sarkasme. "Nah, kau tidak perlu takut lagi, dia sudah berada di sisimu sekarang."

"M-maaf..." Serunya. "I-ini s-semua s-salahku, noona."

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

Baekhyun menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, ia tersentak lalu berujar lagi dengan pelan. "M-maaf."

"Tidak, jangan!" Wanita itu tiba-tiba tertawa. "Akhirnya, kau memanggilku dengan suatu sebutan!"

Baekhyun mengerti tapi ia tidak mengerti rasa bahagianya yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Chanyeol menyapa Jooyoung dingin saat wanita itu berjalan ke dapur, Baekhyun duduk di depan Chanyeol, makan dengan perlahan-lahan sementara Chanyeol sedang menatap laptop-nya yang berada di samping makanannya, membaca sebuah artikel tentang korupsi. Tentang dirinya dan seluruh kelompok teman-temannya.

Artikel itu dibocorkan oleh seorang polisi dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia adalah petugas yang rekannya tewas beberapa bulan yang lalu. Masih ingin membalas dendam.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil gelas dari meja, mengambil kotak susu dari lemari es, lalu menuangnya ke gelas.

"Aku bilang selamat pagi. Kau harus menjawabnya."

"Selamat pagi." Jawabnya secara otomatis sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun. Menyadari bahwa Jungkook tidak ada di sini, dia bertanya pada sang mama; "Di mana Jungkook?"

Baekhyun melirik suaminya sebelum berbisik kepadanya bahwa balita itu masih tidur.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua tentang masalah kemarin." Suaranya membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, Jooyoung memincingkan matanya ketika Chanyeol mulai bicara; "Apa yang terjadi kemarin lebih baik tidak terjadi lagi. Pertama-tama, Jooyoung," panggilnya. "Jika aku mendengar bahwa kau menyentuh anakku, aku akan menyakitimu, dengan sangat buruk."

"Dan kau," panggilnya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk. "Jika kau menyentuhnya lagi, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menggunakan ikat pinggangku lagi, jelas?"

"Y-ya Chanyeol..." Rintih Baekhyun sambil mengingat kenangan mengerikan itu.

"Aku bilang, apa sudah jelas?" Dia mengarahkan kata-katanya untuk Jooyoung.

"Sangat jelas."

"Bagus."

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun sambil mengerang merasakan mulut Baekhyun membungkus penis kerasnya, mencoba menelannya, melakukan itu semua seperti anak yang baik, meskipun tersedak sekali atau dua kali.

Chanyeol menarik lelaki hamil yang sedang bersemangat itu, Baekhyun mencoba melepas boxernya sehingga mereka bisa segera melakukannya dan Chanyeol mendesah. Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil melepas boxer Baekhyun, kemudian anak itu bertanya; "B-bisakah aku pergi m-mengunjungi i-ibu-ahh..."

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat Chanyeol memasukinya, tidak peduli pada perasaan anak itu sama sekali. Dia mengerang karena rasa panas dan ketat, berpikir bahwa tidak peduli seberapa banyak dia menyetubuhi anak itu, dia masih begitu ketat.

Chanyeol memberi hentakan pertama, sebuah dorongan keras, tidak langsung menghujamnya dalam di mana yang ia bisa, sedikit menggodanya, melihat ekspresi anak itu yang sedikit mengkerut.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi ibumu?" Chanyeol bertanya, sambil memberikan hentakan kedua.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil meletakkan tangannya di kepala ranjang di belakangnya, mencoba agar ia tidak membenturkan kepalanya di sana karena sodokan keras Chanyeol.

"J-jika kau m-mengizinkanku..."

Chanyeol mengerang saat ia memberi hentakan lain, lebih keras dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dia mendesah saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan rengekan teredam yang mungkin tidak akan terdengar jika ia tidak mendekat ke arahnya. Jadi semua ini ada maksudnya, pikir Chanyeol, Baekhyun menginginkan sesuatu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bertanya di saat memberi _blow job_ dan satu ronde pagi.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mempercepat gerakannya, tiba-tiba menghujam semua titik nikmatnya membuat Baekhyun segera mencapai klimaksnya. Setelah Chanyeol memastikan ia sudah mengurus suaminya, ia menarik miliknya keluar, masih keras, bahkan tidak merasakan kenikmatan lagi karena dia berpikir tentang bagaimana Baekhyun menggunakan seks sebagai cara untuk meyakinkan dirinya tentang sesuatu. Chanyeol berbalik telentang dan perlahan-lahan menuntun tangan kecil itu menuju ke penisnya yang keras. Baekhyun segera mengurutnya dengan cepat, dan keras membuat Chanyeol mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Chanyeol keluar mengenai tangan halus itu dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendekat, mencium pipinya lembut dan bergumam, 'terima kasih daddy,' dengan pelan.

"Sama-sama, baby boy," Chanyeol menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang sambil meraih ponselnya, membaca sesuatu lalu mengerang. Dia membanting ponsel itu ke tempatnya semula dan bergumam; "Kenapa dia tidak mati saja?"

Baekhyun membuat langkah untuk bangun tapi Chanyeol segera menariknya ke tempat tidur lagi. "Tidurlah," tawar Chanyeol.

"A-aku h-harus membuat s-sarapan..."

"Aku akan membeli sesuatu di jalan nanti," ucap Chanyeol. "Tidurlah."

"J-jooyoung-"

"Aku akan mengajak Jooyoung. Dengarkan aku, oke? Kau perlu tidur dan kau butuh makanan dan kau sangat membutuhkannya, jadi tolong, baby boy, dengarkan daddy dan tidurlah."

"A-apakah kau y-yakin?"

"Ya, baby, tidurlah."

.

.

Jooyoung berjalan ke dapur di saat Chanyeol sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Kenapa dia tidak mati saja?" Chanyeol berbicara di telepon. "Ya, operasi itu sukses, meskipun aku sudah berusaha."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku dan Baekhyun akan membeli furnitur untuk rumah baru." Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Ya, tentu saja, kau harus datang melihatnya, membantu mendesainnya,"

Ada jeda di saat Jooyoung menuang kopi.

"Ya, aku akan datang berkunjung, baik, ibu, oke," Chanyeol setuju untuk mengunjungi ayahnya hanya untuk menyenangkan ibunya. "Oke, selamat tinggal."

"Ayahmu masih hidup?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan santai.

"Yup," jawabnya sambil mengerang. "Masih hidup dan sehat."

"Apa kau tidak menyuap dokter untuk menggagalkan operasinya?"

"Keparat itu menyuapnya lebih banyak."

"Berapa banyak?"

"5,5 miliar won."

"Wow." Dia menarik napas. "Kau sangat ingin dia segera mati?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau akan membiarkan uangmu pergi begitu saja?"

"Tidak."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil sambil berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan kopinya, tiba-tiba melompat ke pangkuan pria itu dengan lembut, dan mengatakan kepadanya; "Aku perlu berbicara denganmu..."

"Tentang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu.

"Tentang apa yang telah terjadi."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," ujarnya.

"Ada."

"Kalian harus berhenti bersaing. Karena ini bukan kompetisi." Chanyeol menyatakan. "Kalian berdua berada di bawah perlindunganku dan aku tidak ingin kalian berdua berkelahi."

"Kami tidak bersaing. Kami tidak bisa bersaing." Elaknya. "Dia dan aku bahkan tidak bermain di bidang olahraga yang sama."

"Kau membandingkan dirimu dengannya."

"Seolah dia bisa menang saja."

.

.

"A-apa yang kau p-pilih a-aku s-setuju..." ujar Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, tersenyum lembut saat suaminya bertanya tentang sofa cantik lainnya. Mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah toko furnitur besar yang indah, dia belum pernah ke tempat seperti itu, begitu cantik dan dia hanya bisa bersyukur bahwa ia dapat melihat tempat seperti itu.

"Tidak, kau yang harus memilih, itu akan menjadi rumahmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"T-tapi a-aku t-tidak bisa m-memilih d-dengan baik-"

"Baby, kau yang terbaik dalam segala hal. Oke? Aku tidak bisa menjalani hariku jika kau tidak memilihkan setelan jas untukku, oke? Ayolah, pilih satu karena aku harus menghadiri sesuatu sekitar satu jam lagi." Chanyeol memberitahunya dengan cepat sambil melirik arlojinya.

"M-maafkan a-aku j-jika a-aku m-menahanmu..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba meminta maaf membuat Chanyeol mendesah karena setelah ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu dengan baik tetapi semua yang Baekhyun tangkap dari pernyataan itu adalah bahwa ia telah menahan dirinya dari pekerjaannya. "M-mungkin J-Jooyoung yang h-harus m-memilih f-furnitur-nya, a-aku bisa l-langsung p-pulang."

"Tidak, Jooyoung hanya akan tinggal bersama kita sampai apartemennya siap." Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengingat sesuatu;

 _ **"Saat kami pindah, kau akan tinggal di sini." Ujar Chanyeol kepada wanita simpanannya yang mengejek pada usul itu dan berbicara;**_

 _ **"Tidak, berikan aku tempat lain. Kau tahu, yang ada kolam renangnya seperti itu." Ujarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.**_

 _ **"Aku membayar 2,4 juta dolar untuk rumah itu karena aku akan menumbuhkan sebuah keluarga di sana. Aku tidak membayar 2 juta karena kau cemburu."**_

 _ **"Seolah-olah 2 juta akan membuat perbedaan untukmu."**_

 _ **"Joo." Dia menghela napas. "Ayolah. Kau serius? Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti salah satu dari wanita ayahku."**_

 _ **"Sejak kau mulai memperlakukanku seperti mereka." Balas Jooyoung sambil melangkah untuk menyandarkan tangannya di atas meja, menentangnya dan melihat ke matanya. "Kita hanya bisa bercinta di kantormu dan aku lelah. Aku ingin melakukannya di tempat tidur."**_

 _ **"Dan kau akan mendapatkannya." Serunya dan wanita itu pikir dia menang sampai Chanyeol mengatakan; "Ketika Baekhyun sudah pindah."**_

 _ **"Rumah."**_

 _ **"Apartemen ini."**_

 _ **"Penthouse."**_

 _ **"Apartemen ini."**_

 _ **"Apartemen lain?"**_

 _ **"Baiklah."**_

.

.

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya baby, dia hanya tinggal bersama kita sampai saat itu tiba."

Baekhyun memilih perabotan, menunjuk pada apa yang ia suka dan mengerutkan kening pada apa yang dia tidak suka.

Lucu bagaimana dia bisa bahagia hanya dengan sebuah vas biru dan Jooyoung tidak akan puas sampai Chanyeol memberikan wanita itu tempat baru.

.

.

"Lihat, dia baik-baik saja."

Ujar Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit tempat ayahnya berbaring di tempat tidur, istri barunya ada tepat di sampingnya dengan pakaian mahal, perhiasan dan terlalu banyak make up, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang khawatir di saat suaminya mengalami serangan jantung.

"Chanyeol!" Bentaknya ringan. Dia berjalan ke depan, sementara Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya, mereka benar-benar mengabaikan sang istri yang berdiri di samping. "Cepatlah sembuh, Youngdo." Wanita itu tersenyum palsu.

"Kau benar-benar datang." Ejeknya. "Aku pikir kau sudah tidak memiliki pipi lagi." _(sudah tidak memiliki keberanian)_

"Pipi itu sudah mendapatkan terlalu banyak memar."

Chanyeol mencibir pelan saat lidah tajam ibunya kembali.

Pria itu meletakkan tangannya ke jantung dan memalsukan ekspresi menyakitkan; "Ah, kau menyakitiku."

"Ayo ma, ayo kita pergi." Chanyeol berkata pada ibunya yang memelototi ayahnya tanpa ampun.

"Ah, anakku." Ujar pria itu heran. "Entah bagaimana kau semakin bertambah kecil di mataku meskipun kau bertambah tua."

"Aku sudah besar tak peduli kau suka atau tidak." Balas Chanyeol sambil menuntun ma-nya; "Ayo pergi."

Ayahnya tertawa. Panjang dan dengan sepenuh hati.

Dia menyeka air mata yang semu di sudut matanya dan mengatakan kepadanya; "Kau masih mencari pengakuanku, bocah."

 _Bocah. Anak kecil._

"Aku tidak mencari apapun. Dan aku adalah seorang pria, ayah, lebih baik kau memanggilku seperti itu atau akan ada konsekuensinya."

"Konsekuensi?" Dia tertawa lagi, keras dan menakutkan.

"Ya. Konsekuensi." Chanyeol menjawabnya. "Ayo kita pergi, ma, kita salah untuk datang ke sini."

Dia meraih tangan ibunya lalu berjalan pergi.

"Masih mencari cinta, nak."

Chanyeol berhenti di tempat.

 _Anak kecil. Bocah. Cinta._

 _ **"Cinta hanya untuk orang-orang yang tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik. Cinta akan menghancurkanmu. Cinta akan mengakhirimu. Jangan pernah mencintai." Ayahnya mengatakan itu kepadanya saat Chanyeol berusia 16 tahun, mengerang di lantai. Dia memegang kepalanya, mencoba melindungi kepalanya dari ikat pinggang ayahnya.**_

 _ **"Jangan pernah mencintai, bocah." Perintah ayahnya. "Atau ikat pinggangku masih di sini. Dan aku tidak akan ragu untuk menggunakannya."**_

Chanyeol mulai berjalan lagi karena ibunya menariknya keluar.

Chanyeol tenggelam dalam kursi tunggu rumah sakit, ia tertawa getir sambil memegang kepalanya, meletakkan sikunya di atas lutut. "Bajingan tua itu masih berani padaku."

"Karena kau membiarkannya." Ibunya berkata sambil duduk, mengelus punggungnya, dengan pelan, lembut karena dia tahu bahwa setiap perlakuan yang keras dapat membuatnya kesal jika dia sedang mengingat sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku sangat lelah." Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya. Suaranya lelah, seperti anak kecil. Dia bukan laki-laki yang dominan dan kuat lagi. Ia bukan suami Baekhyun yang dominan yang memiliki wanita simpanan. Dia bukan orang itu. Dia Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengalami kekerasan. Yang mengalami patah tulang terlalu sering, membuatnya harus melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri untuk operasi. Orang yang dipukul berkali-kali sehingga rasa sakit hanyalah suara yang kebas di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, baby." Hiburnya sambil mengelus rambut putranya, masih dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Jangan sentuh aku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Ia memperingatkan dan wanita itu segera menarik tangannya kembali, memahami bahwa anak itu tidak benar-benar sedang berbicara dengannya

Karena ia tahu bahwa anaknya tidak ingin menyakitinya. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Tapi sekarang, dia memiliki pikiran buruk yang menyakitkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Wanita itu mengingatkannya dengan lembut.

 _ **"Cinta akan mengakhirimu."**_

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

.

.

"Dia sudah tidur." Chanyeol berkata pada ibunya yang sedang duduk di kursi mobil di sampingnya.

"Oh, oke," katanya sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan putranya, Chanyeol memegang tangannya kembali sambil tersenyum kepadanya, meyakinkan ibunya bahwa mungkin dia tidak sehancur itu.

Tapi dirinya memang tengah hancur. Tapi tak apa.

"Bagaimana dia?" Tanyanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Aku belum berbicara dengannya dalam beberapa waktu terakhir."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia baik, dia makan lebih banyak, walau dengan paksaan dan beberapa ancaman agar dia tetap mau makan."

"Channie!" ia memarahinya. "Jangan mengancam suamimu yang sedang hamil."

"Dia tidak mau makan. Kami sudah mengobrol dengan sangat panjang bersama Yixing untuk meyakinkan dirinya dan dia masih tidak mau. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia membutuhkan makanan dalam sistem tubuhnya."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana meyakinkan anak berusia sembilan belas tahun untuk makan?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Dia benar-benar keras kepala." Chanyeol mengungkapkan. "Kau tidak tahu."

"Yah, pasti ada alasannya." Katanya sambil menyipitkan mata pada anaknya sebagai peringatan untuk menceritakan.

"Yah, ada." Ungkapnya sambil menatapnya.

"Ceritakan. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau memanggilnya gemuk?"

"Apa? Tidak, Demi Tuhan tidak seperti itu." Bantahnya. "Hanya saja, kau tahu bagaimana Jooyoung hanya makan salad dan kadang-kadang tidak makan sama sekali. Sekarang, dia-"

"-menjadi tidak nyaman untuk makan di depanmu." Ibunya menyelesaikan ucapannya. Wanita itu tertawa kecil dengan napas berat dan mengatakan kepada anaknya; "Ya, sudah pernah, melakukan itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kau berpikir bahwa simpanan ayahmu membiarkanku sendiri saat hamil? Oh, tidak, itu adalah neraka."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan ibunya lebih keras dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku pikir kau tetap cantik."

"Lihat," serunya. "Kau bisa mengatakan hal-hal baik. Katakan hal ini kepadanya. Ini akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik."

"Oke," dia mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian?"

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya kepadamu." Jawabnya. Dan wanita itu mendesah sambil memberinya tatapan itu. Tatapan itu.

"Oh." Dia baru menyadari. "Kami baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku katakan?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Dia menangis. Jadi kami harus berhenti."

"Kenapa dia menangis? Kau tidak... Apa kau?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku, um, melakukan segala sesuatu yang kau katakan kepadaku untuk dilakukan."

"Dia malah berpikir bahwa itu adalah semacam hukuman yang kejam."

 _ **Chanyeol menahan dirinya dengan siku saat ia memberi dorongan lembut dari pinggulnya. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam kenikmatan tetapi mendesah dalam kesulitan di saat Chanyeol meraih rahangnya di tangannya, membuat mereka melakukan kontak mata saat ia memberi hentakan kedua, lambat, perlahan. Baekhyun menatap mata suaminya sementara Chanyeol terus, mencari tanda-tanda kebencian atau kemarahan.**_

 _ **Chanyeol meraih tangan anak itu, membimbingnya ke dadanya saat ia memberi hentakan ketiga, sedikit lebih keras tapi masih sangat lembut. Ia berharap Baekhyun bisa mencoba menjelajahi dirinya, dia berharap mungkin Baekhyun bisa memulai bergerak bersamanya, mencoba untuk mencari kenikmatan atau mungkin mulai menjadi terbiasa dengan cara seks baru seperti ini tetapi ia tidak mengharapkan suami kecilnya untuk meledakkan tangisannya.**_

 _ **"M-maaf... Aku s-sungguh m-minta m-maaf. T-tolong, j-jangan... A-aku t-tidak bisa... M-maaf..."**_

"Dia menangis?" tanyanya ngeri. "Kenapa? Kau tidak menyakitinya, kan?"

"Tidak, Ma, dia hanya," Chanyeol mendesah. "Dia hanya tidak mengerti bahwa suaminya bisa bersikap lembut. Dia tidak diajarkan bahwa itu adalah cara yang seharusnya dilakukan. Dia hanya tahu jika aku akan menahannya di bawah dan mulai menyetubuhinya hingga aku bisa membuatnya hamil sehingga ia bisa memberiku anak laki-laki. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang sebagai alat untuk memberi kepuasan atau alat pembuat bayi."

Dia mendesah dan bertanya lirih. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Ketika ia menangis?"

 _ **Chanyeol mendesah sambil membalik Baekhyun pada tangan dan lututnya lalu melakukannya dalam posisi seperti itu. Seperti anjing kawin.**_

"Aku menyetubuhinya sebagaimana yang telah diajarkan kepadanya."

.

.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin beristirahat?" Suho bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang muntah, menundukkan wajahnya ke toilet. Mereka akhirnya pindah. Hari ini hari pindah dan Baekhyun telah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sepanjang hari, membantu dan mengatakan kepada mereka apa yang akan dimasukkan dan ke mana harus diletakkan sementara Suho membantunya dengan desain dan dalam bicara karena dia bukanlah pembicara yang bisa dipercaya.

"Aku a-akan b-baik-baik saja..." Gumam Baekhyun, ia duduk di tepi bathtub.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin aku memanggil Chanyeol atau mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempat tidur-?"

"Tidak, t-tidak, aku akan b-baik-baik saja..."

Suho bergumam oke dengan lembut dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, membelai punggungnya dengan perlahan. "Apakah menyakitkan?"

"A-apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ketika kau melahirkan."

Baekhyun sedikit ragu tapi mengangguk.

"Seberapa sakit?" Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan anak itu.

"S-sangat sakit."

Rasa sakit bercampur dalam jawabannya.

"Dan kau bersedia untuk melalui itu lagi?"

"A-aku h-harus m-memberikan Ch-Chanyeol s-seorang a-anak..."

Suho tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun rela melalui semua itu untuk seseorang yang telah berulang kali memukulnya.

Mungkin itulah cinta. Tapi dia tidak tahu apapun tentang hal itu, kan?

.

.

"Kau tahu, mencoba membuatnya terkesan," godanya membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu c-caranya..." serunya patuh, menyelipkan sehelai rambut ke belakang telinganya sambil mengintip dari balik poninya pada wanita cantik itu.

"Kau tahu caranya." Dia tertawa. "Bukankah kau tahu bagaimana caranya memasak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk atas pertanyaannya itu, memberikan perhatiannya yang terbaik, mungkin dia bisa mendapat beberapa tips tentang cara menyenangkan Chanyeol seperti yang wanita itu lakukan. Dia selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan dilakukan kepada Chanyeol, itu menarik.

"Baik, buatkan dia makan siang dan pergi berikan padanya di kantornya,"

Baekhyun tersentak dan menggeleng cepat, seakan wanita itu baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang luar biasa keterlaluan. "Tidak, t-tidak, aku t-tidak b-bisa-Aku s-seharusnya- tidak, b-bagaimana j-jika d-dia a-akan m-marah-" katanya sebelum melihat Jooyoung dengan mata lebar, "B-bagaimana j-jika d-dia m-memukulku dengan i-ikat p-pinggangnya lagi?! T-tidak, tidak, aku t-tidak b-bisa-"

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun," dia menenangkan anak anjing liar itu. "Tak apa, kau masih di sini bersamaku, Chanyeol tidak ada di sini, oke?"

Dia terengah-engah ringan sambil menatap wanita itu lagi untuk menemukan sebuah rasa kepercayaan dan dia dengan cepat berkata: "Ia tidak akan marah, dan ia tidak akan memukulmu, ia akan senang karena mama bayinya mengunjunginya, dan membawakan makanan lezat untuknya."

"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu..." Gumamnya. "B-bagaimana j-jika a-aku mengganggu-nya... B-bagaimana j-jika-"

"Oke, Baekhyun," keluhnya. "Biarkan aku memberitahumu sesuatu tentang Chanyeol. Dia sangat rumit, oke? Dia sangat peduli dengan harga dirinya dan suka mendominasi tapi ia juga masih suka ketika kekasihnya mengambil kontrol selama ia tidak melakukannya sampai keluar dari peraturan Chanyeol, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun ragu dan kemudian menggeleng sekali, malu bahwa ia tidak cukup pintar.

"Oke," dia mendesah lagi sementara Baekhyun menunduk malu karena begitu tidak berpendidikan dan bodoh. "Biarkan aku menjelaskannya dengan cara yang lebih sederhana,"

Dia menelan ludahnya sebelum mulai; "Kau tahu Chanyeol suka berada di atas, kan?" tanyanya hati-hati, tidak yakin jika Baekhyun akan membiarkan dirinya berbicara seperti itu.

Baekhyun tersipu lagi dan merasa ragu-ragu untuk kedua kalinya. Ibunya selalu mengajarkan kepadanya bahwa ia tidak boleh berbicara tentang urusan pribadinya di kamar kepada siapa pun, siapa pun, tidak boleh. Dia mengangguk dengan sangat lambat, dan itu hanyalah sebuah gerakan kecil.

"Tapi kadang-kadang, dia suka ketika kau berada di atas, kan?"

"Ti-tidak..." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak? Dia tidak suka ketika kau berada di atas?" ujarnya dalam kebingungan.

"A-aku r-rasa t-tidak..."

"Baik." Dia mendesah putus asa mendengar jawaban tidak jelas dari anak itu. "Mari kita coba cara lain,"

"Dia suka kepercayaan diri. Dia suka sikap apapun asalkan tidak menentangnya. Kau mengerti? Seperti, dia suka ketika kau mengatakan kepadanya apa yang kau inginkan, asalkan itu bukan sesuatu yang salah, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata; "Seperti, m-memberitahunya j-jika aku i-ingin t-tidur t-tapi hanya j-jika aku s-sudah s-selesai mengerjakan t-tugas r-rumah...?"

"Ya!" Dia bersorak. "Ya, seperti itu! Kau begitu cerdas dengan cara yang manis." Pujinya.

Dia tersenyum sopan, pujian yang unik dan wanita itu menyarankan;

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi ke kantor Chanyeol, berilah dia makan siang dan kunjungi hyungmu, pergi ke taman, atau apapun."

"I-itu bagus..." Dia berseru sambil tersenyum sebelum ia ingat;

Dia tidak memiliki kebebasan yang sama seperti Jooyoung. Ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke taman atau mengunjungi hyungnya tanpa izin. Ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke kantor suaminya dan memberinya makan siang, dia bukanlah Jooyoung. Dia tidak cantik, tidak percaya diri, ia bukanlah wanita itu yang bisa memiliki suaminya di dalam genggamannya.

"T-tapi a-aku tidak b-bisa..."

"Tentu saja kau bisa!" Wanita itu segera meyakinkannya. "Pastikan untuk menjaga makanannya tetap hangat, ia membenci makanan yang dingin."

.

.

Chanyeol meraba-raba ikat pinggangnya sementara lidahnya menyapu tenggorokan wanita simpanannya itu. "Katakan." Tuntutnya membuat wanita itu terpojok di dinding dengan kedua kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang sang pria.

 _"I want you to fuck me."_ Dia berbisik sambil terengah-engah sementara Chanyeol mengarahkan miliknya dan mencium leher wanita itu untuk menggodanya.

"Katakan."

 _"I want you to fuck me_ -ahh!" Jeritnya saat pria itu menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam dan wanita itu bergumam; "Ow," dengan keras.

"Maaf." Chanyeol berbisik sambil menatap matanya. "Tidak bisa menahan diri."

 _"Fuck me, damnit!"_ Serunya keras, memanfaatkan dinding yang kedap suara itu.

Dia tidak mau membuang waktu, ia terus menyodoknya dalam dengan cepat.

Hanya seperti itu. Itulah dirinya setelah pengumuman itu. _An office quickie._

 _An office fuck._

Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Sejak Chanyeol membuat peraturan bahwa ia tidak akan menyentuhnya di dalam rumahnya di mana Baekhyun berada, karena itu terdengar buruk. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mendengar dirinya yang sedang bersenang-senang bersama suaminya. Itu kejam. Nah, kejam dalam sudut pandangnya.

Tiba-tiba Jooyoung panik, otot-ototnya tegang dan berbisik; "Chanyeol, Chanyeol, berhenti, berhenti, berhenti," serunya histeris membuat Chanyeol membungkuk dan menatap wanita itu lalu ia mendengar suara benda jatuh di belakangnya.

Di sana berdiri, suami cantiknya yang sedang hamil dan sebuah tas yang berisi sesuatu jatuh di lantai.

"Fuck," Chanyeol mengutuk sambil mengeluarkan miliknya, menurunkan Jooyoung, menaikkan ritsletingnya dengan cepat dan beralih ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak beku.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam; "M-maaf" dengan pelan dan lembut. Ia membungkuk dengan kesulitan, mengambil tas berat itu, mengangkatnya sendiri, dan melenggang pergi dengan sedih.

Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya kasar dan keras, mengeluarkan desahan frustrasi sementara Jooyoung menyeringai di belakangnya.

Seorang wanita harus mengurus dirinya sendiri. Bahkan jika harus mengorbankan ketidakbahagiaan dari seorang carrier tertentu.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih-tatih ke meja depan di mana Chen bersama Jungkook yang duduk di meja, bermain batu, kertas, gunting bersama-sama. Dia memaksakan seyumnya sambil berseru; "Ch-Chanyeol s-sedang s-sibuk... B-bisakah kau m-memberikan i-ini t-padanya...?"

Chen tahu apa yang terjadi, ia membiarkannya masuk karena Chanyeol membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ya, Baekhyunnie, aku bisa dan aku akan memberikannya." Dia tersenyum memberi semangat.

"T-terima k-kasih..." Dia bergumam sambil mengatakan pada Jungkook untuk datang kepadanya, bahwa mereka akan pulang sekarang tapi Jungkook tiba-tiba menyela; "Kita tidak bertemu daddy?"

"D-daddy t-tidak m-memiliki w-waktu u-untuk kita... Dia s-sedang s-sibuk." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kasih kepada anak laki-laki yang sedih mendengar kabar itu dan ia melompat dari meja untuk pergi ke arah mamanya sementara Baekhyun mencoba menahan air matanya.

Tak apa, katanya pada diri sendiri, kau akan memergoki mereka melakukan hal itu cepat atau lambat, dan itu hanya kebetulan sekarang. Tidak masalah. Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia akan selalu baik-baik saja.

"Siapa bilang daddy tidak punya waktu untuk kalian?" Chanyeol, suaranya tiba-tiba berdering membuat Baekhyun berbalik dengan anaknya untuk menghadap Chanyeol dan Jungkook berlari memeluk kaki daddynya membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan menepuk kepala anak itu dengan penuh cinta sambil menatap bagaimana Baekhyun berdiri di sana, memegang perutnya, melihat ke bawah, merasa... dipermalukan.

"Kookie, ayo kita pergi melihat Sehunnie dan hyung cantik, hm?" ujar Chen tiba-tiba dan Chanyeol memelototinya. Anak itu pergi menjauh dari mereka, Chanyeol membuka pintu kantornya dan memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk berjalan masuk. Baekhyun yang patuh, berjalan ke dalam, melihat bagaimana Jooyoung akhirnya sudah berpakaian sedang mengambil tasnya dan hendak pergi. Chanyeol menyentakkan kepalanya keluar mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu keluar dan dia berjalan dengan elegan, sepatu hak tingginya berbunyi nyaring.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mencoba mendekatinya tapi Baekhyun malah mengambil langkah mundur dan berseru; "M-maaf aku m-meninggalkan r-rumah t-tanpa i-izin."

"Baby, aku tidak akan memukulmu." Chanyeol meyakinkannya, ia meringis ketika ia menyadari betapa buruk caranya meyakinkan anak itu.

"B-bisakah a-aku pulang s-sekarang...?" Serunya, dengan nada berharap.

"Baby, kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun?" Chanyeol bertanya sedih.

"Kau i-ingin aku m-mengatakan a-apa...?" Dia bertanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku ingin kau berteriak." Pinta Chanyeol kepadanya. "Aku ingin kau marah. Marah padaku, pukul aku, marah karena kau suamiku dan kau memergokiku ketika aku sedang melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain."

Chanyeol memandu kepalan tangan kecil itu ke dadanya dan menahannya di sana sementara Baekhyun memberikan tatapan sedih kepadanya.

"Marah."

"Ke-kenapa aku h-harus m-marah...?" Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba lalu ia membimbing tangannya yang ada di dada Chanyeol menuju ke kancing kemejanya yang belum terkancing, mengancingkan kancing yang masih terbuka seperti seorang profesional. Ia selesai, mengangkat tangannya ke leher pria yang lebih tinggi, memperbaiki kerahnya perlahan. Tersenyum saat ia sudah selesai. "Kau t-tidak m-melakukan hal yang s-salah."

"Baby, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan. "Aku salah. Aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Ti-tidak, t-tidak, kau t-tidak." balas Baekhyun dengan kekanak-kanakan, keningnya berkerut.

"Ya aku salah. Kau tidak bisa diam begitu saja ketika melihat suami yang telah membuatmu hamil bercinta dengan orang lain. Kau harus marah padaku. Silakan, marah padaku."

Baekhyun berkedip padanya, mencoba mengolah kata-kata itu.

"M-maaf." Serunya tiba-tiba. "A-aku t-tidak m-mengerti.."

Chanyeol telah menelan perasaan bersalah yang menyumbat tenggorokannya saat ia menatap, tatapan sedih yang kekanak-kanakan dan tatapan penasaran milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih kecil. Dia masih anak-anak demi Tuhan.

Chanyeol membungkuk, memberikan ciuman panjang di pucuk kepalanya pelan membuat Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Apa kau sudah mengunjungi ibumu?" Ia bertanya, mengubah subjek pembicaraan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun hampir frustrasi dengan percakapan itu.

"Ti-tidak..." jawab Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol mulai memperbaiki lengan bajunya, dan Baekhyun bergegas untuk membantunya, membantu mengancingkannya dengan perlahan dan profesional.

"Kenapa, baby? Bukankah aku memberitahumu, kau bisa pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap bagaimana Baekhyun selalu bersikap otomatis dengan membantu dirinya melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Dia sering bertanya-tanya kapan Baekhyun mulai berlatih untuk menjadi suami yang baik sehingga bisa menjadi sebaik ini.

"T-tadi a-aku m-mau p-pergi... T-tapi-"

"Tidak, baby, kau merindukan ibumu, pergi temui dia." _Meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa merindukan rubah itu._

"B-baiklah... T-terima k-kasih..." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ringan. "Aku a-akan pergi s-sekarang... M-maaf a-aku m-merepotkanmu."

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku. Oke?" tanya Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun terus berjalan pergi.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar, melihat suaminya yang sedang hamil itu pergi untuk mencari anaknya sementara pengawalnya berjalan di belakangnya. Dia memandang tas di meja Chen, menyadari bahwa itu milik Baekhyun.

Dia berjalan ke sana, mengambilnya, tercium bau yang enak. Dia membukanya, melihat makanan di dalam tiga wadah.

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya marah sambil menghela napasnya.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu mereka bercinta?" tanya Luhan keras saat Chen bergosip kepadanya dan Sehun tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Luhan, ada seorang anak di sini." Sehun mendesis sambil menutup telinga Jungkook yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Mereka bercinta dan adikku baru saja memergoki mereka."

 _Tok, tok._

"H-hyung?" Suara Baekhyun mendayu lembut.

"Kami ada di sini," jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu ruang dance. Dia berjalan ke arah mereka yang sedang duduk di lantai. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka dengan lembut sementara Luhan menarik napasnya kasar.

"Kau harus kembali dan menendangnya tepat di selangkangan sehingga ia berhenti menyetubuhi pelacur itu."

Luhan berdiri, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tidak memiliki reaksi apapun pada perkataannya. Dia berjalan ke depan, melewati adiknya, ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Chanyeol hari ini. Tapi lengannya disambar oleh carrier yang sedang hamil itu dan ia bergumam, "Tidak a-apa-apa..." dengan pelan.

"Itu tidak baik-baik saja!" Luhan tersentak. "Selama kau membiarkan dia menginjakmu, dia akan selalu begitu!"

Baekhyun menunduk pelan dan mundur selangkah, merasa seakan dirinya sedang dimarahi.

Dia seharusnya tidak datang ke sini.

Dia seharusnya tidak datang ke sini hari ini. Dia seharusnya tidak meninggalkan rumah. Dia seharusnya tidak meninggalkan dapur, dia suka zona nyamannya. Dia suka peralatan dapur dan pisaunya. Dia suka karena ia tahu apa yang harus dimasukkan dan kapan harus memasukkannya. Dia suka karena semua mudah di sana. Dia suka bahwa tidak ada yang meminta dirinya untuk marah di sana. Tidak ada yang meminta dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu di sana. Tidak ada yang mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana cara bercinta atau cara membungkuk, tidak ada yang memarahinya di sana. Tidak ada yang menyakitinya di sana. Tidak ada yang berteriak padanya di sana. Tidak ada yang mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana untuk mendapatkan pukulan dan bagaimana menerimanya, bagaimana untuk menerima sebuah tamparan dengan tepat sehingga tidak akan menimbulkan banyak memar. Tidak ada yang mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana menyembunyikan memar itu dengan foundation. Tidak ada yang mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia layak dipukul dengan ikat pinggang. Tidak ada yang mengatakan kepadanya untuk menjalani kehamilannya seorang diri. Tidak ada yang menyiksanya. Tidak ada yang menuntut apapun dari dirinya. Sayuran tidak menuntut apapun dari dirinya. Pancinya tidak memerintahkan dirinya untuk melakukan apa pun. Pisaunya tidak menamparnya di wajah atau menusuk ke dalam dirinya dan tidak akan menghujamnya tanpa ampun.

Ia suka zona nyamannya. Dia suka dapur, kamarnya, rumahnya. Dia tidak ingin berada di sini. Dia seharusnya tidak datang ke sini.

"Aku a-akan p-pergi u-untuk m-menemui i-ibu, j-jika kau ingin d-datang,.." Ujar anak itu kepadanya dengan sedih, lalu ia meraih Jungkook. "Ayo kita p-pergi K-Kookie .."

Dan dia melangkah pergi bersama anaknya.

"Sehun, kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Luhan kepada pacarnya. "Aku sudah kehilangan adikku."

"Aku tahu baby, aku akan mengurusnya."

.

.

"Halo, i-ibu..." Baekhyun membungkuk pelan pada ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa, meminum tehnya.

"Duduk." Perintah Ibunya dingin.

Baekhyun mematuhinya dan Jungkook diambil darinya. Lagi. Dan lagi, orang-orang terus membawa anaknya menjauh dari dirinya.

"Kau tidak hanya gagal dengan seluruh tujuanmu." Ujarnya sambil menutup matanya dan memandang rendah anak itu. "Kau benar-benar gagal, ia sekarang memiliki simpanan."

"A-aku t-tahu i-ibu..." Ujarnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Tidak, tidak, tidak tahu apa-apa." Bentaknya. "Kakakmu hanya dua tahun lebih tua darimu dan dia telah memiliki pewaris Oh dalam genggamannya dan kau bahkan tidak bisa menahan Park di tempat tidur selama beberapa bulan."

Baekhyun mendesah sambil menunduk lagi, melihat ke arah perutnya, melihat bagaimana menyedihkan keadaannya pada saat ini.

"Aku bilang, kau bukanlah siapa-siapa jika kau tidak memberikan seorang putra. Dan sekarang, jika jalang Im itu hamil anak laki-laki, kau sudah tamat. _Game over_."

"Aku akan m-mencoba l-lebih k-keras." Dia mengatakan apa yang dia pikir ibunya ingin dengar.

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya karena ia berada di bawah perlindungan, tetapi kau perlu menyingkirkannya. Kau perlu membuat Park membencinya sampai ia tidak ingin melihat wanita itu lagi."

.

.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk foundation itu ke kulitnya sambil terisak. Tangannya gemetar mencoba mengoleskan sebanyak yang dia bisa karena memar yang diberikan ayahnya begitu besar dan biru. Dia mencoba untuk menghentikan air matanya yang terus merusak make up berantakannya.

"Baby," sebuah suara memanggil dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Kau di sini?"

"S-sebentar!" Dia menjerit sambil mencoba untuk mengumpulkan tissu yang ternoda dengan darah dari bibir berdarahnya, dia mencoba tapi botol foundation-nya jatuh ke lantai dari meja, berbunyi keras tapi tidak pecah.

"Baby, kau baik-baik saja? Suara apa itu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi tapi Baekhyun terlalu sibuk berusaha untuk membersihkan semuanya sampai Chanyeol berkata lagi; "Baekhyun?"

"Baby, aku masuk sekarang, oke?"

"Jangan!-" Pekiknya saat pintu terbuka, dia berbalik, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, memberikan punggungnya pada Chanyeol membuat yang lebih tua bertanya;

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tenang.

"T-tidak a-ada..." Gumam Baekhyun, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya, memberikan Chanyeol punggungnya dalam ketakutan.

"Baekhyun berbalik." Perintahnya.

Tidak ada pergerakan.

Dia meraih bahu kecil itu dan membuanya berbalik. Anak itu masih memiliki tangan di wajahnya, menolak untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang buruk pada Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau menurunkan tanganmu sehingga aku bisa melihatmu?" Chanyeol mencoba membujuknya.

Tidak ada pergerakan.

Tangan Baekhyun ditarik paksa dan wajahnya diangkat agar ia menatap suaminya.

Bagian bawah dagu Baekhyun memiliki memar ungu. Ada luka sobek kecil di ujung alis kirinya. Sisi bibirnya memar. Foundation-nya luntur karena air mata.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan marah.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Baekhyun? Jawaban aku."

Tidak ada pergerakan.

"Beritahu aku atau aku akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya." Ujarnya kasar sambil menarik siku Baekhyun sebagai peringatan. Baekhyun segera menyerah di depannya.

"A-a-ayahku..." Dia mengaku. "D-dia m-mendengar kalau aku ada di r-rumah-dan-dan dia m-membawaku ke r-ruangannya dan d-dia-dia-dia-" ia mulai terisak keras dan Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

Menyuruhnya diam dengan lembut.

"D-dan d-dia memberiku s-sesuatu yang kau bilang k-kepadaku kalau itu b-berbahaya..." Ujar Baekhyun sambil meraih tasnya di meja, mengambil sebungkus pil, memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Yang lebih tua mengambilnya, masih memeluk baby boy-nya, ia membuka bungkusnya, menemukan pil biru di dalam.

Viagra.

 _Fucking again._

.

.

Setelah menidurkan anak itu di tempat tidur, ia duduk di ruangannya, berbicara di telepon.

"Ya, ayo kita menarik beberapa klien, hanya untuk peringatan, mari kita lihat reaksinya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

 **"Apa kau yakin?"** tanya Chen. **"Ini serius. Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Kris tentang hal ini?"**

"Ya, dia setuju." Chanyeol menjawab. "Plus, ini tidak berbahaya. Jika kita menempatkan Sehun di atas takhta, kita tidak akan memerlukan Byun. Tapi, aku tidak berencana untuk bertindak sejauh itu. Aku masih butuh Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk mewarisi beberapa saham."

 **"Maafkan aku, tolong ingatkan aku kenapa kita melakukan ini lagi?"**

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk memberi tahu bajingan tua itu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki seseorang di belakangnya. Dia tidak boleh menyakitinya lalu hanya pergi begitu saja."

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dalam gelap.

Dia meraih lampu di sampingnya, menyalakannya, sadar bahwa dirinya ada di tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat jam, menyadari bahwa sudah hampir jam tidur dan ia belum membuat makan malam.

 _Fuck._

Dia berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi, saat ia menatap dirinya di cermin, wajahnya jadi bengkak dan jelek.

 _Jelek._

 _Jelek._

 _Jelek._

"Baby boy, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Chanyeol mengganggunya. Dia berbalik untuk menghadapi suaminya dengan nada sedih; "M-maaf aku t-tidak m-membuat m-makan m-malam..."

Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi, meraih pinggang anak itu, memegangnya lembut. Dia tersenyum sambil membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan cara yang lembut, seakan dia adalah kaca yang rapuh.

"Tak apa, aku sudah membelinya." Chanyeol meyakinkannya. "Pergi makan sesuatu kemudian kembali tidur."

"M-maaf..." katanya lagi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menutupi memar memalukan itu.

"Untuk apa, baby?"

"K-karena aku t-tidak c-cantik..."

Wajahnya ia miringkan saat Chanyeol berbisik kepadanya; "Kau cantik. Cantik, benar-benar cantik."

"Aku t-tidak cantik..." ucapnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Ya, kau cantik," jawab Chanyeol. "Kau menakjubkan, sangat kuat."

"Kau t-tidak m-marah p-padaku...?" Baekhyun bertanya patuh sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang lebih kecil, memutar dan memainkannya pelan.

"Tidak, baby, aku tidak marah, tidak sama sekali. Kau tahu kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya seolah berbicara kepada seorang anak kecil.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menengadah ke Chanyeol dengan tatapn kekanak-kanakannya sementara Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan membelai pipinya.

"Karena baby boy-ku mengatakan kepadaku ketika seseorang mengatakan kepadanya untuk menyelipkan sesuatu di kopiku. Karena baby-ku begitu kuat, begitu dewasa."

Baekhyun tersipu sambil tersenyum pada suaminya, matanya berbinar dengan sukacita bahwa mungkin dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Mungkin dia sudah menyenangkan suaminya.

"Tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu dan akan terdengar buruk tapi bekerja samalah denganku, oke?"

"A-apapun..."

"Aku ingin kau memutuskan hubungan dengan orang tuamu untuk sementara waktu."

Mata Baekhyun berair saat ia mendengar perintah suaminya itu. Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan Chanyeol melihat memar itu dan memberikan pil itu kepadanya. Dia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu.

Idiot. Dia memang idiot. Sekarang, suaminya akan melarangnya untuk bertemu keluarganya.

"K-kumohon... M-mereka semua k-keluarga yang aku p-punya..."

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintai mereka, tapi aku harus membalas perbuatan mereka kepadamu. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika kau masih berhubungan dengan mereka."

"A-aku tidak i-ingin m-membalasnya a-atau b-balas d-dendam!" Baekhyun berteriak, terjerat dalam kata-katanya sendiri.

"Keputusan bukan di tanganmu." Ujar Chanyeol kepadanya, sayang sekali. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh merendahkan mama bayi Phoenix lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku memiliki reputasi untuk ditegakkan."

"K-kumohon, mereka k-keluargaku..."

"Keluargamu bukan keluarga yang baik. Dan aku tidak mengizinkanmu ke sana untuk dipukuli. Aku mengizinkanmu ke sana untuk menemui ibumu dan jika dia tidak bisa melindungimu maka aku akan melakukannya."

"A-aku m-mencintai m-mereka... T-tolong j-jangan s-sakiti m-mereka..."

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada anak anjing liar itu dan dia mengangguk pelan. "Kapan kau memulai 'pelatihan' untuk menikah?"

"B-bersih-bersih s-saat aku-aku s-sebelas t-tahun, m-memasak k-ketika aku t-tiga belas tahun k-karena aku-aku masih t-terlalu p-pendek untuk m-mencapai rak a-atas..."

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya dan memejamkan mata sejenak lalu melanjutkannya; "Dan cara untuk memuaskanku?"

"L-lima belas t-tahun..."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Merasa pelukan itu sangat dibutuhkan oleh Baekhyun.

Mungkin pelukan akan memperbaiki sebagian jiwa mereka yang telah hilang.

.

.

"Kita akan menyingkirkan semua itu." Ujar Chanyeol dingin sambil menunjuk seluruh isi lemari Sehun.

"Tidak, _what the fuck_?" Sehun sudah terganggu saat tim yang Chanyeol bawa untuk pengukuran pakaian dan hal-hal seperti datang, tapi tiba-tiba, ia ingin menyingkirkan lemarinya? _Hell to the no_. "Itu pakaianku!"

Chanyeol mengambil snapack dari rak lalu berpaling ke arahnya dan berkata; "Pebisnis tidak memakai snapback."

"Itu bagian dari swag-ku!" balas Sehun kasar dan Chanyeol memiliki ekspresi yang tidak terkesan. Sama sekali.

"Swag itu untuk anak laki-laki." Ujar. "Klasik untuk pria."

.

.

"Kita perlu membuat mereka berada di pihak kita." Chanyeol berkata sambil menyebarkan beberapa profil di meja kantor. Dia sekarang tinggal di ruangan barunya di rumah baru mereka di mana Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah profil dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun, si pirang mengambil, membukanya, dan melihat gambar di atas. "Bukankah itu-?"

"-kakak tiriku. Ya." Dia mengungkapkan. "Park Yoora. Dia adalah pemegang saham utama di perusahaan ayahmu. Kita membutuhkannya. Sangat."

"Kau tak bisa memintanya untuk memilihku?"

Chanyeol tertawa sementara Luhan mencibir pelan melihat betapa naif-nya pacarnya itu.

"Bisnis tidak bekerja seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa melakukannya untukku." Ujar Sehun apa adanya.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku melakukannya karena cinta? Persahabatan?" Chanyeol mengejek sambil mengatakan kepadanya: "Pelajaran Pertama; jangan pernah menaruh emosimu di dalam bisnis."

"Oke," Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan tersenyum karena setidaknya Chanyeol mengajarkan cara yang benar. "Jadi bagaimana kita bisa meyakinkan kakakmu."

"Kakak tiri." Koreksinya. "Dia memiliki hubungan yang baik denganku. Aku mengusulkan rencana kita kepadanya dan kami mencapai kesepakatan."

"Oke, dan kesepakatan itu?"

Chanyeol meletakkan kartu di meja untuk Sehun, Sehun mengambilnya, itu kartu kamar hotel.

"Dia minta satu malam denganmu."

Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri sambil melihat ke arah pacarnya yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu, ia kembali menatap Chanyeol dan mengatakan kepadanya; "Tidak."

"Pelajaran Kedua; Jangan pernah mengatakan tidak padaku." Ujar Chanyeol dingin. "Kau akan datang malam ini dan kau akan membuatnya berada di pihak kita."

"Aku tidak akan menyelingkuhi pada pacarku untuk kesepakatan itu."

Chanyeol membuat kontak mata dengan Luhan dan menyentakkan kepalanya ke pintu kantor membuat Luhan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Luhan berjalan pergi dan Chanyeol mengatakan kepadanya.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan. Kita membutuhkannya."

"Pasti ada cara lain." Sehun menarik napas. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu cara bercinta?"

Sehun melotot ringan dan berkata; "Aku tidak bisa menyelingkuhi Luhan."

"Kau tidak berselingkuh. Ini disebut bisnisnya."

"Bercinta dengan wanita yang sudah menikah demi satu suara. Bisnis macam apa itu?"

"Ya, itulah bisnis."

"Tidak."

"Pelajaran Ketiga: jangan mengabaikan pelajaranku. Dengarkan aku, kau akan pergi malam ini. Dan kau akan bertemu dengannya. Dan kau akan melayaninya dengan sangat baik sehingga dia akan menelepon di pagi hari untuk memberitahuku... bahwa kita memiliki suaranya. Sepakat?"

.

.

"Katakan kau sudah melakukannya." Ujar Chanyeol saat Sehun duduk di kursi mobil di sampingnya, sopir melaju dari garasi hotel sementara Sehun mendesah.

"Sudah selesai." Lapor Sehun dan dia mendesah lagi dalam rasa bersalah; "Bagaimana aku bisa melihat Lu setelah ini?"

"Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya."

.

.

"Oh Sehun, pewaris Oh satu-satunya." Chanyeol memperkenalkannya kepada ayahnya sementara Sehun dan dia berjabat tangan.

"Park Youngdo, Ketua Park enterprises, dan CEO dari cabang Korea saat ini."

"Semua orang membicarakanmu." Seru Tuan Park. "Kau memiliki reputasi yang cukup baik."

"Terima kasih, Pak." Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara profesional seperti yang diajarkan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang, aku berasumsi bahwa kau menginginkan suaraku." Ayahnya menyatakan. "Yakinkan aku."

"Jika Sehun mendapat takhta ini, kami akan memastikan semua transaksimu jauh lebih mudah. Khususnya yang ilegal." Tawar Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk setuju padahal tidak mengerti tentang apa itu. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu bagaimana bisnis bekerja sekarang.

"Kedengarannya sangat menggoda." Ayahnya berdecak lidah. "Tapi, Tuan Oh sudah menjadi temanku untuk waktu yang lama, kenapa aku harus mengkhianatinya?"

"Karena dia mulai memberontak padamu." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Dia mengambil sebuah profil dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada ayahnya. "Dia sudah menghubungi pembeli Jepang untuk obatnya. Kau akan rugi, jika mereka melakukan itu itu."

Ayahnya perlahan melihat file itu, rahangnya mengeras melihat beberapa halaman itu sambil menutup lagi dan membuangnya.

"Beri aku jaminan kau tidak menggertak."

"Tidak ada jaminan. Kau hanya akan harus mempercayai anakmu."

"Itu konyol." Dia mengejek.

"Itulah apa yang kau dapatkan. Entah percaya padaku dan menang atau percaya teman lamamu dan kehilangan."

Dia diam sejenak dan kemudian ia berdiri, mencapai tangan untuk Chanyeol berjabat tangan. "Sepakat. Ini lebih baik bekerja."

Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kantor, pengawal mengikutinya dan Sehun berjalan bersama mereka bukannya dengan Chanyeol. Dia selalu terbiasa untuk berdiri dan berjalan di belakangnya karena tidak sopan kalau anjing berdiri di samping tuannya tapi Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepadanya. "Berjalan di sampingku."

Sehun mematuhinya lalu mereka berjalan bersama tapi dia bertanya; "Apakah itu membuat perbedaan?"

"Pelajaran nomor lima; Bagaimana kau memperlakukan dirimu sendiri adalah bagaimana orang-orang akan memperlakukanmu." Chanyeol menegaskan. "Perlakukan dirimu sebagai anjing dan mereka akan memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Perlakukan dirimu sebagai pebisnis dan mereka tak akan punya pilihan selain untuk menghormatimu."

.

.

Baekhyun menjawab ketukan di pintu, membukanya pelan membuatnya bertemu dengan beberapa orang di pintu. Dia menatap Zelo untuk mencari penjelasan kenapa orang-orang ini harus melihat wajahnya yang lebam.

"Pergi panggil bos, hyung, sekarang." Ujar Zelo terburu-buru.

"A-apa-"

"Pergi dan katakan kepadanya bahwa Choi ada di sini."

Baekhyun bergegas pergi, memegang perutnya erat sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Dia berjalan masuk, melihat suaminya, Sehun dan hyungnya, semua sedang duduk, dengan beberapa file, dan sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sebuah bisnis.

"Baby," panggil Chanyeol.

"A-ada o-orang di p-pintu ingin b-bertemu denganmu..." ujarnya pelan.

"Siapa?"

"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu..." kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk, malu bahwa ia mungkin telah mengganggu pertemuan bisnis itu.

Chanyeol bangkit, berjalan ke Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hampir meletakkan tangannya ke wajahnya dalam ketakutan tapi suaminya itu hanya meraih pinggangnya dan menuntunnya untuk keluar. Dia berjalan ke pintu, membukanya dan menyadari siapa yang ada di sana. Dia kembali menatap Baekhyun dan simpanannya lalu memberi isyarat Jooyoung untuk pergi ke lantai atas. Dia menyentakkan kepalanya kepada wanita itu dan dia langsung pergi ke ruang tamu, membawa Jungkook yang menangis dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, meraih tangannya dan membimbingnya ke lantai atas. Ketika ia sudah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, ia mengangguk pada Zelo untuk membiarkan tamunya masuk.

Choi berjalan ke dalam, menjabat tangan Chanyeol secara profesional dan menyatakan; "Tempat yang bagus." Saat ia melihat ke sekeliling rumah yang luas itu.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Chanyeol. "Ini adalah wilayah Wu. Kau tidak mendapatkan izin untuk masuk."

"Aku pikir kita mitra sekarang." Siwon tersenyum. "Kenapa aku perlu izin?"

Siwon berjalan ke dalam, pengawalnya ikut masuk tapi anak buah Chanyeol menghentikannya. "Anak buahmu tinggal di luar."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa bertemu besok di kantorku. Tapi anak buahmu tidak diizinkan di rumahku."

"Baiklah." Siwon setuju sambil menunjuk anak buahnya keluar. Chanyeol mengangguk pada Zelo lagi dan pembunuh bayaran itu memeriksa mereka untuk mencari senjata.

"Phoenix, yang benar saja? Apakah ini bagaimana caramu memperlakukan tamu?"

"Tamu yang tidak diinginkan, ya." Jawab Chanyeol lancar.

"Selalu begitu tajam." Gerutu Siwon sementara Zelo menyerahkan dua senjata milik Choi kepada Tao yang akan membawanya.

"Apa kau serius?" Tanyanya saat Zelo bergerak dan memeriksa tubuhnya, memeriksa senjata.

"Ya."

Siwon akhirnya akan masuk ke ruangannya tapi ia melihat Jooyoung yang mengamati mereka dari tangga. Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari lorong, berjalan di sebelah Jooyoung, menyaksikan dua orang itu berjalan ke dalam kantor.

Ketika Chanyeol melihat bahwa Siwon mulai memperhatikan mereka, mengincar mereka dan terutama suaminya yang sedang hamil yang masih memiliki memar jelas di wajahnya.

"Masuk ke dalam." Perintahnya kasar membuat Baekhyun menarik Jooyoung pergi setelah mendengar perintah itu dan mereka akhirnya menghilang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Jadi rumor itu benar." Siwon berdecak lidah. "Kau membiarkan mereka berdua tinggal bersama. Bagaimana kau menanganinya?"

"Mereka punya hubungan yang baik." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Jika aku meninggalkan istri dan simpananku bersama-sama selama lebih dari dua menit saja. Mereka akan saling membunuh." Gerutu Siwon. "Aku yakin mereka benar-benar takut padamu sehingga memperlakukan satu sama lain dengan begitu baik."

"Aku bilang, mereka punya hubungan yang baik." Chanyeol menjawab lagi. "Tapi aku rasa kau datang ke sini tidak untuk membicarakan urusan keluargaku."

"Oh tidak." Jawab Siwon sambil berjalan ke dalam ruangan di mana Sehun dan Luhan berada. "Aku datang ke sini untuk menemui pewaris Oh."

"Halo." Sambutnya, Sehun berdiri, pacarnya juga ikut berdiri. "Halo." Jawab Sehun.

Siwon mengulurkan tangan ke depan dan berjabat tangan dengan Sehun membuat ketegangan muncul di udara. Dia mengulurkan tangan kepada Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya meskipun dengan sikap yang tidak senang. "Luhan, bisakah kau pergi memeriksa Baekhyun untukku?"

Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Chanyeol sambil melangkah pergi. Mereka duduk di sana, Sehun melotot ke arah Siwon dan Chanyeol memelototi Sehun agar dia berhenti.

"Aku mendengar rumor itu. Tidak berpikir bahwa rumor itu benar sampai Phoenix meneleponku." Siwon mulai. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengambil alih Oh. Karena itu tidak akan mudah."

"Memang tidak ingin hal itu menjadi terlalu mudah." Balas Sehun sementara Chanyeol menatapnya agar ia menjaga sikapnya.

"Phoenix, silakan jelaskan kenapa aku harus mengkhianati salah satu sekutu terbesarku untukmu."

"Aku tahu kau memiliki kesepakatan dengan Yakuza untuk melakukan transaksi senjata." Chanyeol mulai. "Pemimpin baru Yakuza adalah teman baikku. Aku bisa memberimu penawaran yang lebih baik."

"Itu tidak cukup bagus untuk mengkhianati Oh."

"Aku rasa kau tidak paham." Chanyeol mulai lagi. "Aku bisa membuat transaksimu masuk dan keluar dari Tokyo tanpa harus membayar seluruhnya."

"Berapa banyak yang bisa kau tawarkan?"

"Aku bisa membuatnya dikurangi sebesar 6%."

"Itu belum cukup banyak." Siwon menolak. "Lebih."

"7%."

"Tidak."

"Begini saja," Chanyeol mulai. "Aku akan memberimu akses Wu ke wilayah bawah tanah Beijing dengan setengah harga."

"Aku pikir kau bilang kalau pemimpin Yakuza adalah seorang teman."

"Dia belum menghubungiku lagi dalam beberapa saat ini."

.

.

"Selamat." Ujar Chanyeol saat ia mendudukkan Sehun di kursi perusahaan Oh. Itu tahtanya sekarang.

.

.

Baekhyun dan anaknya tidak ada di mana-mana.

Dia mengambil catatan yang ada di tempat tidur;

 _"Ini hanya sebuah Bisnis._

 _Pewaris Oh."_

Chanyeol tertawa.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **[A/N]** Chapter transisi yang kedua.

Pembantaian level dua.

XO XO.

Unknowngirl109

* * *

 **[T/N]** Baek sama jungkook dibawa pergi sama sehun? Wew~

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	34. THIRTY THREE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- THIRTY THREE -**

 **.**

 _ **Dia telah menguasai seni untuk menjadi tak terlihat.**_

.

 _ **Mungkin itu adalah cinta.**_

.

 _ **Mungkin kita bisa jatuh cinta.**_

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, anaknya tidur dengan tenang di belakangnya, di bawah selimut dan di atas seprai bersih. Dia mendesah sambil membelai perutnya, merasakan bayi perempuannya nyaris merengek karena tidak merasakan keberadaan daddy-nya.

"A-aku t-tahu..." Dia berbicara pelan ke perutnya. Dia merasakan tendangan lain sebelum pintu diketuk. Dia memandang ke arah sumber suara dan Sehun bergumam setelah membuka pintu itu; "Hei.."

"H-hai..." Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Mau bicara di luar?" Tanyanya dengan suara berbisik dan Baekhyun mengangguk, berdiri dengan hati-hati lalu membungkuk untuk mencium kepala anaknya setelah memperbaiki posisi selimutnya. Dia berjalan ke arah Sehun yang menahan pintu untuknya layaknya seorang pria, ia berencana untuk mematikan lampu tapi Baekhyun menghentikannya; "D-dia t-takut g-gelap..." Jelasnya. "A-aku t-tahu i-ini akan m-membuang-buang l-listrik tapi d-dia-"

"Oke. Kita bisa tetap menyalakan lampunya." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum dan menutup pintu, tapi kemudian, ia membukanya lagi. "Kita juga akan membiarkan pintunya terbuka jika ia terbangun nanti."

Dia membimbing Baekhyun ke ruang tamu di mana Luhan dan Suho duduk di sofa.

"Hai, Baek."

"H-hyung..." Sapanya dengan malu-malu.

"Duduklah. Ayo kita sedikit mengobrol."

Baekhyun mematuhinya dan Sehun duduk di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun, kami berencana untuk mendaftarkan perceraianmu. Kami berencana untuk mengeluarkanmu dari rumah Chanyeol." Luhan memulai, meskipun mengernyit bagaimana mereka semua bisa membuat keputusan begitu saja untuk Baekhyun tapi dia juga tidak akan mempercayakan adiknya yang tersiksa dan tidak punya kepercayaan diri itu, membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan suami kasarnya. Tapi bukankah mereka semua kasar, benarkan?

"Ke-kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya, tatapannya kosong. Sangat kosong, seakan ia sudah terbiasa terombang-ambing.

"Karena..." Suho mendesah saat ia mencoba menjelaskan; "Sehun, pewaris Oh, mempertimbangkan dirimu untuk menjadi simpanannya."

Mata Baekhyun melayang ke arah Sehun yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia memiringkan kepalanya pelan dan bertanya; "Kenapa?"

 _Kau sudah memiliki Luhan, kenapa kau mau memilihku?_

"Aku tidak bisa mengandung, Baekhyun." Luhan akhirnya bicara. Sebuah senyum sedih tercetak di wajahnya saat ia mengatakan; "Aku mandul. Mungkin Karma akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghukumku atas semua yang telah kulakukan kepadamu."

Baekhyun berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. "Ch-Chanyeol a-akan m-marah jika a-aku pergi, j-jangan s-sekarang. Aku b-belum m-membuat makan malam..." Itulah yang bisa ia katakan.

"Baekhyun..." Ujar Sehun. "Kau tidak akan kembali."

"T-tapi Ch-Chanyeol tidak t-tahu kalau aku p-pergi..." Dia merengek, ingin pergi. "Dia b-bisa m-marah..."

"Baekhyun. Kau tidak akan kembali kepadanya. Tidak akan pernah. Sudah berakhir. Kami akan membuat kalian bercerai. Kami akan memberikan pengumuman bahwa kau adalah simpanan pertama Oh sampai Sehun menikahiku. Dan itu akan terjadi malam ini." Tegas Luhan. Begitu kuat, begitu tegas. Begitu... hancur.

"T-tapi Ch-Chanyeol-"

"Berhenti membicarakannya!" Sentak Luhan. "Lakukan saja seperti yang apa yang kubilang."

Baekhyun menyusut di kursinya sementara Sehun meletakkan tangannya di paha Luhan untuk menenangkannya dan menghentikannya agar tidak membuat kerusakan. Yah, lebih banyak kerusakan.

Suho berdehem. Tersenyum lembut, "Kapan kau rasa kau akan bisa mengandung lagi?" Tanyanya.

Dia berharap anak itu mengatakan setahun. Dua tahun.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin ia bisa mengira-ngira waktunya. Mungkin dia bisa berbohong dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti satu bulan. Mungkin dia bisa berbohong dan mencoba untuk menyelesaikannya segera. Sebulan adalah waktu yang lama dan anak itu pikir jika ia harus mengurangi waktu sehingga ia akhirnya berbicara;

"T-tiga m-minggu s-setelah m-melahirkan...?" Itu sebuah pertanyaan. Dia meminta izin. Ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka terlihat kusut dan ia berpikir bahwa ia telah ketahuan berbohong. Oh sial. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa? apa?

Dia segera tergagap; "S-satu... A-aku hanya b-butuh s-satu minggu."

Ekspresi mereka bahkan menjadi lebih tegang lagi, ia melihat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeraskan rahangnya. Dia marah. _Shit. Shit._

"D-dua h-hari! H-hanya d-dua h-hari u-untuk waktu p-pemulihan. Aku j-janji!" Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan mereka sehingga mereka tidak akan marah.

Dua hari hanya agar pendarahannya berhenti. Dua hari hanya untuk pulih pasca melahirkan dan pulih dari rasa sakit. Dua hari sehingga ia bisa memiliki sedikit ketenangan sebelum pria dominan dan kuat itu menggagahinya dan meletakkan bayi di dalam dirinya.

.

.

Sehun memberi ciuman di dahi Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin aku melakukan hal ini,-"

"Aku yang meminta ini padamu. Tolonglah, ia butuh pembuktian sehingga posisinya jelas."

"Babydoll," Panggilnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya sambil menatap matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga." Jawab Luhan sambil menatapnya kembali.

Sehun berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur di mana Baekhyun berada.

Luhan meredam isak tangisnya di kamar mandi.

.

.

"Oke..." kata Sehun canggung. "Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan hal ini."

Baekhyun duduk di sana, tangannya berada di perutnya dan tatapannya ke bawah. Menatap begitu rendah.

"Ayo kita mulai dengan cara lain." Ujarnya, entah bagaimana terdengar riang. "Namaku Oh Sehun- yah, saat ini ia mulai menjadi Oh Sehun. Aku seorang pria dominan berusia 20 tahun yang memiliki obsesi dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan _daddy issues_. Senang bertemu denganmu, ayo kita berteman." Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa sambil menjabat tangan pria itu.

"Kau?"

"P-Park B-Baekhyun..." Dia memperkenalkan diri dan Sehun merasakan hatinya sakit karena dia masih mengatakan nama suaminya bukan nama aslinya sendiri.

Sehun mendesah, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, berjongkok di depan anak yang sedang menatapnya, tiba-tiba pengkhianatan tersirat di matanya. Seolah-olah Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu.

Sehun menyelipkan untaian rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya, membuat anak itu mengingat sesuatu.

 _ **Minsoo menyelipkan sehelai rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya di saat ia berada di depan sosok yang lebih kecil. Dia berjalan ke depan, memojokkan carrier itu ke dinding ruang ganti. Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat tangannya, meletakkannya pada dinding di belakang Baekhyun, mengurung anak itu.**_

 _ **"Aku menginginkamu. Sangat." Ujar Minsoo sambil menunduk, memberi ciuman kecil di leher yang lembut itu. "Sangat, sangat menginginkanmu."**_

 _ **"M-Minsoo..." ucap Baekhyun dalam ketidaknyamanan tapi Minsoo hanya mendiamkannya; "Sst, jangan mengatakan apapun,"**_

 _ **"A-aku t-tidak m-menyukai i-ini..." katanya dalam kesulitan sambil menatap mata Minsoo yang menjadi merah penuh amarah.**_

 _ **"Apa karena Luhan?" Tanya Minsoo serius. "Aku berselingkuh. Aku kacau. Aku tahu itu. Berapa lama kau akan mengingatkanku tentang itu?"**_

 _ **"B-bukan. B-bukan b-begitu." Bantah Baekhyun. Itu benar. Dia berbohong. Itu memang benar.**_

 _ **"Yah setidaknya dia memuaskanku."**_

 _ **Dada Baekhyun menegang. Tidak, dia tidak mau kalah dari kakaknya. Tidak lagi.**_

 _ **Dia membimbing bibir Minsoo ke bibirnya, perlahan Minsoo mulai mengambil kendali. Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol. Baekhyun menangis, terisak, dan memohon kepadanya untuk berhenti sebelum akhirnya, ia merasa lebih baik tetapi segera setelah itu terasa nikmat, Minsoo telah selesai melakukannya.**_

 _ **Tiga hari kemudian, muncul berita bahwa carrier kedua dari keluarga Byun melarikan diri.**_

"Aku ingin kita berteman." Ujar Sehun kepadanya membuat Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau takut kepadaku. Aku tidak ingin kau takut."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bisakah kita menjadi teman, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu sekarang. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, dan aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku hanya perlu kau percaya padaku. Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

Sehun menatap bibirnya, sekali, dua kali, mata anak itu berkedip-kedip menatap matanya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menekan bibirnya ke bibir yang lebih lembut. Dia perlahan-lahan mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya. Begitu lambat, begitu lembut. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap lembut.

Tapi saat ciuman itu menjadi sedikit lebih dalam, Sehun membaringkannya di ranjang dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah isakan. Matanya tiba-tiba kosong, tubuhnya tak bergerak. Tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitas sang dominan. Dia selalu seperti ini saat bersama Jaehyun. Ini tidak pernah melakukan hal itu jika bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol kasar, oh dia sangat kasar. Tapi dia tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya, yah, beberapa kali. Ia selalu berusaha untuk tetap menciumnya saat ia akan memasuki Baekhyun, seolah-olah untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak itu. Baekhyun entah bagaimana selalu menjadi orang yang melepaskan ciuman karena ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil napas dari udara dan keluar sebagai desahan yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata yang diselubungi nafsu.

Sehun menarik dirinya lalu menatap anak itu dengan mata sedih.

Mekanisme pertahanan. Begitulah cara Sehun menginterpretasikan itu. Bagaimana tubuh anak itu yang tidak bergerak, seperti boneka. Menunggu Sehun untuk memulainya.

Menunggu Sehun menggagahinya di ranjang. Baekhyun tidak ingin merasakannya karena tubuhnya bukan milik Sehun. Tubuhnya ini milik suaminya yang mungkin sedang mencarinya. Mungkin ia hanya bisa menunggu atau melamun seperti yang dia lakukan saat bersama Jaehyun. Mungkin itu akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Mungkin-

"Baekhyun," panggil Sehun. "Baekhyun."

"A-apa kau ingin aku u-untuk b-berbalik?" Baekhyun menanyakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, masih menatap ke samping. Tampaknya, jiwanya bahkan tidak ada di sana.

Sehun menggeleng penuh rasa bersalah sehingga perlahan-lahan ia berusaha turun dari ranjang. Berujar lagi; "Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun, tidak, itu- tidak aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Sehun panik sambil menatapnya.

Sehun berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

Jooyoung mengusapkan spons di bahu lebar Chanyeol sementara pria itu meletakkan lengannya pada setiap sisi bathtub. Wanita itu duduk di pangkuannya, kakinya berada di kedua sisi pinggang Chanyeol setelah satu ronde penuh kenikmatan di mana milik pria itu masih di dalam tetapi tidak terlalu terangsang.

"Bagaimana caranya kau akan mendapatkannya kembali?" Tanya wanita itu sambil mengusap spons di dada Chanyeol. "Apa kau masih menginginkan dia untuk kembali?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin dia kembali. Dia memiliki bayiku di dalam dirinya." Jawab Chanyeol langsung, tanpa ragu-ragu dan dengan suara dingin.

"Tapi kalau dia tidak punya bayi di dalam dirinya?" Tanyanya dengan tampilan licik di matanya.

"Aku tetap menginginkannya kembali. Dia suamiku."

"Dia pembuat bayimu. Jangan bersandiwara, Chanyeol." Hinanya. "Aku tahu dirimu. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

"Hati-hati." Dia memperingatkan sambil mengulurkan tangannya di bawah air hangat, menyentak pinggul kiri wanita itu ke arahnya membuat ia tersentak sakit karena milik pria itu terdorong ke dalam dirinya tanpa peringatan.

"Oke, oke," katanya meyakinkan sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan pria itu di bawah air, berusaha untuk sedikit memahaminya atau dalam kamus Baekhyun itu adalah: 'Patuh'

Dia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh wanita itu, menarik tangannya kembali, dan meletakkannya tepat di sisi bathtub lagi. Kemudian ia bergumam dan berkata; "Kau pikir mereka benar-benar melakukan kesepakatan itu?"

"Aku pikir kita harus berhenti berbicara tentang hal itu. Aku sudah bilang, aku akan mengurusnya." Serunya dingin membuat wanita itu cemberut.

"Seseorang sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik." Gerutunya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, ia membiarkan hal itu berlalu sambil terus menggosok seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tapi apa Luhan baik-baik saja ketika adiknya menjadi simpanan pacarnya?"

Chanyeol tetap diam lalu wanita itu melanjutkan; "Atau apa kau pikir dia tidak tahu? Atau mungkin Sehun melakukan semuanya sendiri, maksudku, aku pernah melihatnya melirik Baekhyun satu atau dua kali. Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka sudah merencanakannya, kau tahu, di saat kita berada di di pesta itu. Apa kau pikir-"

"Kupikir, aku tidak menjadikanmu sebagai simpananku untuk mengobrol dan menggosip." Ujarnya dingin, begitu dingin dan kejam.

Dia tampak terkejut dengan perkataan tiba-tiba itu. Wanita itu menatapnya terkejut. Chanyeol menatapnya dan berkata; "Jadi?" Dia bertanya. "Kenapa aku menjadikanmu wanita simpanan?"

"U-untuk memberikan status?" tanyanya, tergagap ringan dalam nada bicaranya. Pria itu bisa menjadi begitu menakutkan.

"Untuk memuaskanku." Koreksinya. "Untuk memuaskanku, Jooyoung."

Dia menatap mata sedih wanita itu sejenak dan memerintahkan; "Puaskan aku, daripada bergosip seperti istri muda berkepala kosong."

Oh.

Wanita itu mengangkat pinggulnya, mendorong dirinya ke arah Chanyeol sementara pria itu menghela napasnya pelan. Wanita itu memeluk lehernya, menggoyangkan pinggulnya sementara sang pria menahan posisinya, dengan lengannya yang memegang sisi bathtub. Seakan wanita itu tidak cukup layak untuk dipegang.

Dia menatap lurus ke depan, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol yang ia kenal.

.

.

Sehun tidak memiliki jadwal yang pasti, Baekhyun baru menyadarinya.

Pebisnis muda itu tidur seperti orang mati dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus membangunkannya atau membiarkannya seperti itu. Mungkin dia harus membangunkannya. Dia adalah simpanan pria itu sekarang, ia harus mulai bersikap baik. Dia harus bersikap baik.

Bersikap baik.

Bersikap baik.

Dia mengatakan itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Chanyeol...

Tapi cintanya hanya untuk Chanyeol...

Tapi bayi di dalam dirinya...

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, tidak, tidak, bersikap baiklah. Hyungmu mungkin lebih tahu. Hyungmu cerdas. Ikuti perintahnya, ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"S-Sehun..." Panggilnya sambil menyentuh bahu pria itu dengan lembut. "S-Sehun..."

Pria itu bergumam dengan mengantuk sambil berbalik dalam tidurnya. "Apa?"

"I-ini sudah jam d-delapan..." Ujar Baekhyun lembut kepadanya.

Sehun tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari selimut dan bergumam; "Sial! Aku terlambat!"

Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur, merasa malu karena ia terlambat membangunkannya. Dia memegang perutnya lembut sementara Sehun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dia kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidur, mulai merapikannya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di tempat Chanyeol. Dia merapikannya secara profesional, berjalan ke arah setelan yang telah ia siapkan, meletakkannya di tempat tidur yang sudah rapi sekarang.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi lalu segera melepas bajunya sehingga ia bisa memilih setelan jas dan mungkin mencoba menghemat waktu agar bisa memakan sesuatu dan- tunggu.

Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di sini?

Baekhyun tersipu lembut sambil melihat ke lantai, ia kemudian berbisik; "M-maaf... A-aku t-tidak t-tahu harus m-membangunkanmu jam b-berapa..."

Sehun mengerutkan kening, memiringkan kepalanya bingung atas permintaan maaf yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia menatap tempat tidurnya yang sekarang sudah rapi dan ada setelan yang diletakkan di atasnya. Oh.

Oh.

"Oh." Seru Sehun. "Um, Baekhyun-ah." Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang malah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat darah Sehun mendidih dalam kemarahan.

Kaki Baekhyun secara otomatis mengambil langkah mundur dan lengannya diangkat untuk melindungi wajahnya dari setiap pukulan. Dia ketakutan, meringkuk dan memejamkan matanya, menunggu sebuah pukulan datang.

Tapi tidak ada yang datang.

"Baekhyun..." Panggilnya lembut, berusaha untuk tidak menakut-nakuti _puppy_ yang hamil itu. "Baekhyun." Panggilnya sedikit lebih tegas dan ia hampir memeluk Baekhyun ketika anak itu membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar ketakutan, yang menyiratkan begitu banyak rasa sakit. Rasa yang sangat sakit. Begitu banyak penderitaan.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu." Ujar Sehun kepadanya. "Aku tidak akan melayangkan tanganku pada orang yang kusayang."

Dia berjalan menuju ke arah setelan itu, menatap Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri di sana, memegang perutnya dan menatap lantai, dari caranya berdiri, dia seakan ingin menjadi tak terlihat. Solah-olah dia memang seharusnya tak terlihat.

Dia melepaskan celana santainya, perlahan-lahan, tapi segera mengenakan celana setelan, tidak ingin terlalu terekspos atau mungkin akan membuat Baekhyun takut. Dia menarik kemeja itu, memakainya cepat, akhirnya menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang mendekatinya, membantunya mengancingkan kemeja.

Sehun membeku saat ujung jari Baekhyun membuat kontak ringan dengan kulitnya. Anak itu tampak begitu otomatis dan entah bagaimana itu mengganggu Sehun.

Ia sudah selesai, kemudian ia mengambil kancing manset dari lemari dan berjalan ke arah Sehun lagi.

Dia mencoba membantu memakaikan ikat pinggang tapi Sehun menghentikannya, merasa bahwa itu terlalu intim. "Aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri, terima kasih."

Dia memakaikan dasinya dan Sehun berterima kasih karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Dia membantu memakaikan jasnya.

Dan saat Sehun sedang memakai sepatunya, Baekhyun berlutut dan memakaikan sepatu untuknya, Sehun membeku.

Lonjakan dominasi aneh dalam dirinya itu mengganggunya. Tidak tidak.

Baekhyun selesai dan Sehun segera meraih bahunya, sedikit kasar, menariknya ke tempat tidur di sampingnya. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung tapi tetap bergumam;

"Y-ya S-Sehun..."

Rambut Sehun berdiri karena itu terdengar begitu submisif.

.

.

"S-selamat d-datang di r-rumah..." sambut Baekhyun dan anaknya juga melakukan hal yang sama, membungkuk pelan sambil menggosok matanya karena masih mengantuk. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan saat Baekhyun melihat Sehun datang dari jendela lebar yang menghadap ke taman rumah, dia segera membangunkan anaknya sehingga ia bisa menyapa Sehun.

"Hei, Baekhyun," Sapanya kembali sambil menyerahkan tasnya kepada Baekhyun yang langsung menerimanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan hampir tengah malam begini?"

"Bisakah aku tidur sekarang?" Balita mengantuk itu bertanya pada mamanya. Baekhyun menatapnya untuk memberi peringatan agar ia diam, Chanyeol mungkin masih bisa menoleransi sikap seperti itu tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Sehun.

"M-maaf..." Baekhyun meminta maaf kepada pria yang lebih tua sambil menundukkan kepalanya pelan dalam bentuk penyerahan dirinya.

"Kookie-ah, pergi ke atas dan mama akan memberimu susu hangat," ia bicara dengan bersemangat, tahu bagaimana cara menangani balita itu tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangani Baekhyun yang baru saja menelan ludah dengan keras karena ia menyuruh balita itu pergi.

"Oke, Sehunnie... Selamat malam..."

"Selamat malam."

Anak itu menaiki tangga dan Baekhyun menelan ludah lagi saat Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun menatap kemeja besar yang dikenakannya. Itu milik Chanyeol, ia yakin. Tapi masalahnya adalah kerah lebarnya yang melorot ke bahunya, menampilkan kulit yang seputih susu. Baekhyun meringkuk tapi tidak bergerak saat Sehun mendekatinya.

Sehun tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan, Baekhyun menunggu pria itu untuk memukul dirinya, siap untuk menerima tamparan dengan benar sehingga tidak akan meninggalkan memar yang parah tapi Sehun hanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Dia perlahan-lahan, sangat perlahan-lahan mengangkat kain yang melorot itu ke bahunya, dia mengancingkan salah satu kancing sehingga tidak akan melorot lagi. Dia membersihkan dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu tersenyum kemudian berjalan pergi;

"Sesuatu berbau sangat enak dan aku harap itu masakanmu!" Sehun berseru kepada Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

 _ **"Aku suka masakanmu," kata Chanyeol kepada suaminya yang telah membuatkan makan malam untuk dirinya di tengah malam. "Sangat enak." Desahnya.**_

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan piring terakhir yang berisi lauk di depan-

Siapa dia bagi Baekhyun?

Jika dia seorang simpanan, maka Sehun adalah, master?

Sehun adalah master. Sehun adalah tuannya.

Dia mundur dengan pemikiran itu sambil memegang perutnya dengan tangan, berdiri di samping, menunggu tuannya untuk menyelesaikan makanannya sehingga ia bisa membereskannya dan kemudian pergi ke tempat tidur, jika Sehun tidak ingin melanjutkan apa yang telah ia mulai kemarin.

Sehun segera menyantapnya, menghabiskan seluruh makanan dan semua lauk karena demi Tuhan, masakan Baekhyun adalah hal terbaik dari seluruh kesepakatan simpanan ini. Ia akan meminta pada Baekhyun atau mungkin pergi mengambil porsi tambahan sendiri tetapi ia menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya, beberapa langkah di belakang. "Um, Bisakah aku tambah lagi?" Sehun bertanya, merasa seperti anak yang meminta permen.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengambil piringnya dan kembali setelah beberapa menit dengan isi ulang yang masih panas untuk tuannya dan langsung dilahap lagi oleh Sehun. Dia kemudian berhenti menyantap makanannya saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menatap piring yang berisi makanannya, menelan ludahnya, hampir meneteskan air liur.

"Baek, apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan yang penuh makna.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apa Jungkook sudah makan? Oh, Tuhan, tolong katakan padaku kau tidak membiarkan dia tidur tanpa makan dulu."

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, "D-dia l-lapar dan kau t-terlambat dan aku t-tidak t-tahu apa yang harus k-kulakukan dan Oh-t-tolong j-jangan m-marahi d-dia, i-itu k-kesalahanku-"

"Baekhyun, berhenti." Potongnya. "Santai saja. Jungkook bisa makan apa pun, kapanpun ia mau. Kau juga."

Baekhyun menunduk pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membuat dirimu yang sedang hamil kelaparan hanya untuk bersenang-senang, aku bukanlah dirinya."

"Pergi ambil makanan. Ayo duduk di sini dan makan bersamaku."

"Aku akan m-makan s-setelah kau selesai, S-Sehun..."

"Tidak kau akan makan sekarang. Sekarang. Sekarang juga. Ambil piringmu."

.

.

"Terima kasih, untuk makanannya. Itu menakjubkan."

"Kau d-datang..." kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan piring di wastafel. "A-apa kau mau m-minum t-teh? K-kopi?"

"Tidak, tapi, bisakah kita tidur sekarang?" Sehun hampir merengek.

Tuannya baru saja merengek.

"Oke..." kata Baekhyun karena ia berpikir bahwa Sehun menginginkan kenikmatan dari dirinya malam ini.

Tapi saat Baekhyun berlutut pada Sehun, untuk melepas sepatunya, ia tersenyum pada tuannya dan yang lain hanya melihatnya.

Jadi inilah bagaimana rasanya.

Rasanya memiliki jalang utama dan simpanan. Satu yang penuh semangat dan kepercayaan diri dan yang lainnya benar-benar akan berlutut untukmu.

"Apa kau merindukannya?" Dia tiba-tiba bicara kepada simpanannya. "Chanyeol, maksudku."

Baekhyun membeku untuk beberapa saat.

"Ti-tidak." Dia berbohong.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Iya."

.

.

"Aku tidak akan bercinta dengannya." Sehun menolak. "Kau tidak melihatnya. Jiwanya seakan-akan meninggalkan tubuhnya."

"Ini bukan tentang bercinta Sehun." Luhan menyerang. "Itu disebut mengklaim wilayah."

"Dia bukan sebidang tanah untuk diklaim." Sehun berpendapat, perasaan marah dan kebingungan membludak dari dalam dirinya.

Suho diam sampai saat ini.

"Dengar, dengarkan dengan sangat hati-hati." Suho mulai, suaranya keras dan tegas. "Di dunia ini, mereka menganggap Baekhyun sebagai objek untuk diklaim. Ini bukan jalanan lagi. Ini bukanlah tempat perkelahian. Ini dunia bisnis. Ini adalah dunia nyata di mana kau harus menjalani hidup untuk bertahan hidup. Jadi lebih baik kau mengklaim dia dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Atau orang lain yang akan melakukannya dan percayalah Sayang, mereka tidak akan memperlakukan dia seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Dia sudah pernah digunakan. Dia memiliki anak dari seorang berandalan dan dia telah memiliki satu anak lagi dari Chanyeol. Dia sudah tidak perawan. Jika kau tidak mengklaimnya, siapapun yang melakukannya, akan memperlakukannya seperti mainan bekas."

"Baik." Ucap Sehun marah. "Baekhyun-ah!" Panggilnya tiba-tiba. "Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun datang terburu-buru ke dalam ruangan, dalam posisi seperti pembantu dan berseru; "Y-ya, S-Sehun?"

Sehun berdiri, menarik anak yang meringkuk itu, memegang lehernya, dan menunduk, mencium dahinya lama, sementara Suho menyindirnya.

"Katakan pada mereka, bahwa ini adalah bagaimana caraku mengklaim wilayah."

.

.

"Kau tahu apa masalahmu?" Chanyeol mulai. "Kau terlalu mudah ditebak."

Sehun tertawa ringan.

"Aku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan." Ujar Sehun.

"Kau salah. Kau mengkhianatiku. Aku bisa menembakkan peluru di otakmu sekarang juga."

"Kau masih cukup bermurah hati jika kau benar-benar melakukan." Sehun membalas sambil meneguk minumannya. Minuman beralkoholnya.

"Tepat sekali. Aku memang akan memberimu belas kasihan. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki belas kasihan." Chanyeol tertawa dengan menakutkan. "Aku masih memerlukanmu karena kami berencana menyingkirkan Oh dan Aku perlu dirimu berada di atas takhta. Tapi, perlu kau ingat, aku yang memilikimu. Aku yang mengendalikanmu. Jika aku merasa kau mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti ini lagi, aku akan memberimu salah satu hukuman seperti dulu."

"Aku sudah pernah selamat dari hukuman itu sebelumnya." Sehun terkekeh kembali. "Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kupikirkan, adalah bagaimana kau akan menghukum suamimu." Dia mengambil tegukan lain dan mulai; "Kau tahu kenapa aku membawanya pergi?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Karena saat itu, saat kami menginap di tempatmu, aku mendengar suara dari dapur." Ekspresinya berubah suram. "Aku pergi dan menemukan dirinya, di lantai, seperti akan melahirkan. Dan aku mencoba untuk membantunya tapi dia hanya mengatakan kepadaku untuk kembali tidur. Aku mencoba untuk membangunkanmu dan ia hanya mengatakan kepadaku-memohon kepadaku untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Karena dia sangat takut padamu, sampai ia bersedia untuk melahirkan di lantai dapur sialan itu daripada membangunkanmu dan berurusan dengan kemarahanmu."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar. Dia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali. Dengan beberapa trik kotor. Tapi dia harus menadapatkannya kembali.

Dia menarik semua mitra bisnisnya dari perusahaan Oh, sahamnya jatuh tapi Sehun bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

Dia baru melakukannya ketika Luhan memanggilnya, mengatakan bahwa dia terjebak di mobilnya karena anak buah Chanyeol menghadang mereka dalam perjalanan ke bandara. Saat itulah ia menelepon Chanyeol;

"Bukan seperti ini. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan pada kehidupanku. Tapi bukan seperti ini." Sehun berbicara di telepon.

"Aku ingin Baekhyun kembali ke rumahku hari ini."

"Hanya jangan sakiti Luhan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, hanya jangan Luhan, kumohon."

"Peraturan nomor dua belas; "Jangan pernah memohon'" jawab Chanyeol. "Aku harap suamiku dan Jungkook ada di rumahku malam ini."

Dan dia menutup telepon.

 _ **Sehun berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun di mana ia memeluk sebuah tas kecil yang berisi pakaiannya setelah Sehun memerintahkannya untuk berkemas.**_

 _ **"Mobilnya sudah menunggu di bawah." Sehun berbicara.**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengangguk sambil berdiri, berjalan ke depan ke arah Sehun sementara sang dominan mengatakan; "Maaf. Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu."**_

 _ **"Tak a-apa..." jawab Baekhyun. "Kau b-begitu b-baik p-padaku. Aku s-sangat b-bersyukur."**_

 _ **"Aku sangat minta maaf karena telah memberi harapan palsu."**_

 _ **"A-aku m-mencintai s-suamiku. A-aku tidak p-perlu di-diselamatkan..."**_

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di kantornya, menonton video saat Baekhyun mengalami kontraksi di tengah malam.

 _ **Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengerang pelan. Dia memegang selimut erat-erat dan menatap suaminya yang bahkan tidak terganggu. Dia bangkit, menyingkap selimut dan berdiri dengan kesulitan. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dinding dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.**_

Ia beralih ke kamera di mana Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan penderitaan. Mengubahnya lagi saat Baekhyun berjalan ke dalam dapur.

 _ **Baekhyun merosot ke lantai saat gelombang nyeri yang lain datang kepadanya. Dia mulai terengah-engah dan wajahnya menjadi kusut karena keringat. Rasanya seperti akan melahirkan. Rasa sakit ini, dia tahu. Dia tahu bagaimana saat kontraksi datang dan pergi dan bagaimana ia memiliki keinginan untuk mendorong pada waktu tertentu.**_

 _ **"Ughh-hm-" Baekhyun berjuang di meredam suara sedih nya. Dia akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kamarnya agar ia tidak membangunkan suaminya yang harus bekerja di pagi hari. Bayinya perempuan, dia yakin Chanyeol tidak akan peduli. Dia akan mengatakan kepadanya untuk mengurusnya sendiri seperti yang Jaehyun lakukan. "Ahh..." Dia merengek saat gelombang lain datang, terasa datang bersama-sama, mungkin Baekhyun harus melepas pakaiannya dan mulai mendorong sekarang. Tapi dia tidak bisa membangunkan siapa pun, tidak ada, mereka bahkan sedang memiliki tamu. Dia tidak mungkin membangunkan mereka hanya karena dia merasa akan melahirkan di tengah malam.**_

 _ **"Baekhyun?" Sebuah suara memanggilnya dan dia menyentakkan lehernya pada orang tersebut. Sehun berdiri di sana, membeku untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia bergegas ke arahnya. "Sial! Kau akan melahirkan atau apa?!"**_

 _ **"J-jangan k-khawatir..." Baekhyun meyakinkan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan di saat ia terengah-engah. "Aku akan b-baik-baik saja... K-kembali saja ke t-tempat t-tidur- Ughhhh-"**_

 _ **"Tunggu, biarkan aku membangunkan Chanyeol!" Katanya sambil berlari untuk membangunkan ayah dari bayi itu tapi Baekhyun segera meraih pergelangan kakinya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia capai dan memohon; "Ti-tidak. J-jangan bangunkan d-dia. Aku akan b-baik-baik saja. K-kumohon. I-ini m-mudah..."**_

 _ **Sehun mengatakan 'Oke' dengan pelan dan perlahan berlutut meskipun pembuluh darahnya yang berdebar dalam kemarahan dan kegusaran. Apakah ini buruk? Baekhyun telah diperlakukan dengan begitu rendah sehingga dia pikir dia tidak boleh mengganggu suaminya yang sedang tidur hanya karena ia mungkin akan melahirkan.**_

 _ **"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sehun sibuk mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan rasa sakit anak ini.**_

 _ **"K-kembalilah t-tidur." Ia memerintahkan dengan lembut. "A-aku b-bisa m-melakukan i-ini."**_

 _ **"Ugh-" Baekhyun tersedak suaranya sendiri lalu berakhir dengan isakan keras.**_

 _ **"Haruskah aku memanggil ambulans?" Sehun bertanya buru-buru. "Tunggu, biarkan aku mengambil teleponku."**_

 _ **Saat ia berbalik untuk pergi. Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanggilnya; "S-Sehun?"**_

 _ **"Ya?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun sudah dalam posisi yang lebih santai. Kakinya tidak mengangkang lagi. Dia tiba-tiba tidak terengah-engah. "S-sudah berhenti."**_

 _ **Sehun bergegas ke sisinya. Menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.**_

 _ **"Aku akan membuatmu keluar dari sini."**_

Chanyeol mendesah dalam rasa bersalah sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. "Persetan." Dia mengumpat kasar.

Dia bernapas sambil masih tetap melihat rekaman itu. Dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tanggal itu tertera sebagi judulnya. Hari Chanyeol memukul Baekhyun dengan ikat pinggangnya.

Dia menekannya dan ia melewatkan bagian di mana ia memukul Baekhyun, tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Dia berhenti di bagian di mana Balehyun duduk dengan anaknya di tempat tidur saat Baekhyun berbicara sambil membelai wajah bayinya.

 _ **"B-berjanjilah k-kepada m-mama..." Dia mendengus. "Saat kau s-sudah b-besar... J-jangan pernah m-memukul i-istrimu."**_

 _ **"Kenapa mama menangis lagi?" tanya balita itu sambil meringkuk ke arah mamanya.**_

 _ **"Ma-ma m-menangis k-karena d-daddy-" ia berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimat saat ia menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan.**_

 _ **"Daddy? Apa daddy menyakiti mama?" Jungkook bertanya dengan rengekan keras.**_

 _ **"Ti-tidak. T-tentu saja t-tidak." Dia dengan cepat membantah. "D-daddy s-sudah s-sangat baik pada k-kita..."**_

 _ **Jungkook mendongak menatap mamanya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah mamanya yang menangis. Dia perlahan-lahan membelai kulit itu. Lalu ia berkata, dengan segala kesungguhan;**_

 _ **"Mama bukan pembohong yang baik."**_

Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak dan melihat klip lain, di mana Jooyoung dan Baekhyun duduk bersama-sama. Dan dia menekan tombol play;

 _ **"Kau tahu, mencoba membuatnya terkesan," godanya membuat Baekhyun tersipu lembut dan menatapnya melalui poninya.**_

 _ **"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu c-caranya..."**_

Chanyeol memiliki firasat buruk.

 _ **"Buatkan dia makan siang dan pergi berikan padanya di kantornya,"**_

"Jalang itu."

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan ke arah pintu dan berjalan ke kamar tidur Jooyoung di mana Jooyoung sedang menghapus make up-nya.

"Hai sayang." Sambut wanita itu sebelum beralih mentapnya, "Baekhyun ada di kamarnya, jangan memukulnya terlalu keras, dia benar-benar ketaku-"

Dia berjalan ke arah wanita itu saat dia sedang berbicara, meraih lengannya kasar, menarik tubuhnya. "Kau masih jalang licik yang sama."

Dia tampak terkejut dengan ledakan yang tiba-tiba itu lalu ia menatap Chanyeol; "Apa?"

"Kau mengatakan kepadanya untuk datang memberiku makanan di kantorku. Kau mengatakan itu kepadanya dan kau tahu kapan dia akan datang dan kau menjebakku dalam permainan itu."

 _PLAKK!_

Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang ke kamar itu dan ia melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Chanyeol bertengkar dengan Jooyoung lagi.

Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa Jooyoung menerima tamparan itu dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol lagi tanpa ekspresi dan masih menentangnya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu.

"Memang kenapa?! Aku memang melakukan itu!" Wanita itu berteriak kepadanya kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun di pintu. Dia menatap anak itu, membuat Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat ke mana tatapan wanita itu terarah, menemukan suaminya ada di sana.

"Baekhyun, pergi ke kamarmu." Perintahnya. "Dan tututp pintunya. Apa pun yang kau dengar, jangan keluar dari kamarmu."

Dia mematuhinya.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Jooyoung yang masih memelototinya. Dia perlahan-lahan menanggalkan ikat pinggangnya perlahan-lahan dan wanita itu menyindirnya; "Apa? Kau akan memaksakan dirimu padaku?"

"Siapa bilang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menakutkan. Dia berjalan ke arah wanita itu, membuatnya terpojok di dinding, Chanyeol melipat ikat pinggannya.

Wanita itu sedikit meringkuk tapi masih melotot.

"Kau tidak berada di atasnya. Sebenarnya, dia yang berada di atasmu. Dia sedang mengandung bayiku, dia adalah suamiku. Ketika kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kau akan dihukum seperti dirinya. Ketika kau menyakitinya, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah pukulan, seperti dia."

 _CTARR!_

Ikat pinggang itu mendarat di pinggulnya membuat ia melompat karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba, mendesis rendah kepada Chanyeol.

"Ketika ia menumpahkan air di pekerjaanmu, aku memukulnya dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai memarnya tidak hilang selama berminggu-minggu."

"Jadi, tebak apa yang aku akan kulakukan kepadamu ketika kau membuatnya memergoki kita saat kita sedang bercinta."

Baekhyun mendengar jeritan.

Tapi tidak bergerak. Tidak merasa kasihan. Akhirnya, Chanyeol akan menempatkan wanita itu di tempatnya. Karena dia selalu menentang Chanyeol.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menentang Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Baekhyun.

Sudah dua hari dan Chanyeol masih belum berbicara kepada Baekhyun. Satu-satunya saat ia berbicara adalah ketika mereka mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali dari Sehun;

 _ **Baekhyun tersentak kedepan dan telapak tangannya menempel di dinding di depannya saat Chanyeol menyentakkan ke dalam dirinya dengan kasar.**_

 _ **Dia tidak merasa kesakitan, Chanyeol tidak memasukinya seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan dan suaminya tidak menahan dan membaliknya dengan kasar.**_

 _ **Atau memukulnya.**_

 _ **Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Ia mengira ia akan mendapat pukulan setelah dibawa kembali tetapi Chanyeol hanya pergi begitu saja dan tidur di kamar Jooyoung setelah ia memeluk Jungkook erat. Dia tidak berbicara, memarahi, memukulnya dan Baekhyun mengira akan mendapat semua itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan selembut ini. Ia mengira Chanyeol akan menyetubuhinya dengan paksa dan dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Pria yang lebih tua hanya menyudutkannya ke dinding dan mulai mencium bibir dan lehernya. Sangat lembut, sangat sangat lembut.**_

 _ **"Ini bukan hukuman." Ujarnya sambil menggesekkan hidungnya di leher anak itu, menghirup aroma adiktifnya. "Ini caraku merebut kembali wilayahku."**_

 _ **Baekhyun merintih saat Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya, akhirnya selesai sementara Baekhyun merintih karena hentakan keras terakhir yang diberikan oleh suaminya.**_

Tapi dia tidak berbicara lagi setelah itu.

Baekhyun gugup. Tidak, dia tidak hanya gugup, dia sangat ketakutan. Sementara itu Jooyoung menghiburnya lembut dan mengatakan kepadanya; "Dia tidak marah padamu. Harga dirinya terluka."

"Aku b-benar-benar m-minta m-maaf..." kata Baekhyun kepadanya. "A-aku t-tidak t-tahu a-apa yang harus k-kulakukan,.."

"Jangan melakukan apapun. Biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya. Dia akan kembali seperti biasa." Wanita itu tersenyum sambil membelai punggungnya dan berujar; "Dia bahkan memakan masakanmu kemarin."

Baekhyun mendesah saat mereka mendengar pintu terbuka, Chanyeol berjalan setelah beberapa saat. "Hei, Joo."

"Apa kau tidak akan mengatakan hai kepada suamimu?" Tanya wanita itu pada Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun memberikan tatapan untuknya agar ia tutup mulut.

"Ayo, Baekhyun." Perintah Chanyeol sambil mulai berjalan ke lantai atas. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Dia berjalan pergi sementara Baekhyun memberi Jooyoung tatapan ketakutan dan wanita itu segera tersenyum memberi kepastian. "Cepat pergi. Aku sudah bilang dia akan kembali seperti biasa."

Dia merengek pelan dan mengatakan; "S-sebentar saja-dan datang b-bantu aku, hm?"

"Pergilah, dia tidak akan menyakitimu." Ujarnya pelan saat Baekhyun berjalan menuju lantai atas dengan langkah ragu-ragu.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana, Baekhyun. Masuklah." Ujar Chanyeol kepada suaminya yang baru saja mengintipnya dari balik pintu, tampak seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan berjalan ke dalam, memegang perutnya lembut.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu -"

"Kau t-tidak p-perlu m-memberitahuku..." sela Baekhyun. "Aku akan p-pergi b-berkemas..."

Dia berbalik untuk pergi tapi Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi. "Kembali kesini."

Baekhyun berjalan ke depan, berlutut di samping Chanyeol. Dia mendongak pada suaminya dan berkata; "Aku b-benar-benar m-minta m-maaf..."

"Jangan. Ini sudah berakhir. Aku akan mengurus desas-desus yang muncul." Chanyeol meyakinkannya sambil menepuk kepala suaminya dua kali.

"J-jangan m-marah..." Rintihnya. "Aku akan p-pergi... A-aku b-bisa p-pergi... Kau t-tidak a-akan m-melihatku l-lagi... Aku akan p-pergi..." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya, ucapannya terasa dingin dan entah bagaimana terasa sedih. Rahangnya mengatup marah dan seakan ada pistol yang ditekan ke kepalanya. Kata-kata Sehun masih terngiang di kepalanya dan permohonan anak itu, anak tidak bersalah itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku b-bersumpah, hal s-seperti i-ini t-tidak a-akan p-pernah terjadi l-lagi." Mohonnya panik karena Chanyeol tidak menatapnya tapi ia mendengarkan. Dia mendengarkan dengan sangat hati-hati. "A-aku m-melakukan hal yang s-salah a-aku s-salah, m-maafkan aku m-maafkan aku-!" Dia segera membungkuk untuk mungkin, memohon di kaki Chanyeol. Mungkin setelah itu dia akan dimaafkan.

Chanyeol segera menariknya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak," menangkup wajahnya dan menatap anak itu dengan mata tajamnya sementara Baekhyun mendengus. "Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi. Jangan pernah. Apa kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sepelan yang ia bisa sementara Chanyeol menyeka air mata liar yang jatuh di wajahnya. Dia menyibakkan rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, menyelipkan sehelai rambut di belakang telinganya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku tidak murka. Aku tidak ingin marah karena itu bukan salahmu. Itu bukanlah kesalahmu, oke?"

Dia memeluk baby-nya sementara Baekhyun mendengus di dalam dekapannya dan mulai tersenyum karena suaminya tidak marah.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur saat melihat sesuatu diletakkan di depannya.

Dia sedang tidur siang dan tampaknya Chanyeol sampai di rumah saat ia sedang tidur. Dia menatap kotak yang ada di tempat tidur, melihat suaminya dan mengatakan; "Daddy?"

"Ya Baby?" Chanyeol berbalik ke arahnya, tidak terkejut dengan panggilan itu.

"A-apa itu?" Dia menunjuk pada kotak yang memiliki tulisan 'MCM™' di atasnya.

"Hadiah."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian bertanya; "U-untukku...?"

"Tentu saja untukmu. Bukalah."

Baekhyun membukanya perlahan-lahan dan mengeluarkan suara pelan karena terkejut sementara Chanyeol duduk di tempat tidur. Di dalamnya ada ransel berwarna ungu, dihiasi dengan beberapa hiasan logam.

"Kau suka?"

"I-ini s-sangat c-cantik!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangkatnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyibakkan rambut anak itu dengan penuh kasih. "Aku melihatnya di toko, di mana Luhan mengadakan jumpa fans, itu mengingatkanku padamu."

Kecil. Lucu, menggemaskan, penurut, kekanak-kanakan.

Ungu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa percaya bahwa suaminya benar-benar mengingat warna favoritnya.

Chanyeol ingat. Mungkin karena ia tersenyum ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin itu karena bibirnya yang mengerucut lah yang mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Mungkin Chanyeol baru saja menjadi gila.

Karena saat Baekhyun memeluknya dan berbisik 'Terima kasih, daddy' dengan lembut ke telinganya, Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nama simpanannya itu.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **[A/N]** That 'daddy' though.

Exams got me fucked up. I'm not satisfied with this. Forgive me, my readers, for I have sinned.

All explanations needed shall be in the next chapter.

#TeamDaddy.

#TeamSehunnie.

XO XO.

Unknowngirl109.

* * *

 **[T/N]** Yeol udah mulai cinta ama baek ya? Ehem

Aku #TeamDaddy deh.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	35. THIRTY FOUR

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- THIRTY FOUR -**

 **.**

 _ **Dia**_ _ **bukanlah**_ _ **orang baik. Tapi mungkin, untuk**_ _ **nya**_ _ **, dia**_ _ **bisa**_ _ **berpura-pura**_ _ **menjadi orang baik**_ _ **.**_

.

.

Baekhyun menangis.

Wanita simpanan itu terus berteriak dan berteriak kepadanya dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan dia atau bagaimana caranya untuk mungkin, membuatnya senang. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Setiap kali kau membersihkan kamar, kau membuat seluruh isi kamar berbau seperti rumah sakit dan aku punya asma, dasar kau anak kecil tak tahu terima kasih-"

"Joo?" Sebuah suara bergema dan Baekhyun meringkuk. Chanyeol ada di sini. Sekarang dia akan mendapatkan makian dari Jooyoung dan pukulan dari Chanyeol. Dia semakin menangis tersedu saat Chanyeol masuk, meletakkan salah satu telapak tangan lembutnya di punggung anak itu yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak keras tapi tidak menarik dirinya untuk menjauh. "Ada apa?"

"A-aku s-sungguh m-minta m-maaf..." Bisiknya. "A-aku-aku-"

"Kau," ejek wanita itu. "Kau **pelacur** kecil tak tahu terima kasih-"

"Hei," Chanyeol memperingatkan. "Siapa yang kau panggil pelacur?"

"Anak kecil mainanmu." Dia mendesis marah. "Kelihatannya kau terlalu memanjakannya sehingga sekarang dia pikir dia bisa bersikap kurang ajar padaku dan pergi begitu-"

"Dia bukan anak kecil mainanku." Jawab Chanyeol, tiba-tiba membawa Baekhyun ke belakang tubuh lebarnya sementara dirinya melangkah maju. "Yang sedang kau bicarakan adalah _baby mama_ -ku, jadi hati-hati dengan lidahmu."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau bermain kartu _baby mama_?" ucapnya balik membuat Chanyeol melotot ke arah wanita itu. "Semua orang tahu bahwa dia sedang mengandung anak perempuan dan setelah dia melahirkan, kau akan membuangnya ke jalanan-"

Chanyeol meraih wanita itu, menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun mendesah saat dia menyentakkan lengan baju Chanyeol dalam panik.

"Jangan berani-berani kau, bicara tentang suamiku. Tentang suami Phoenix seperti ini. Jangan pernah."

Chanyeol membelalak tajam saat dia melanjutkan; "Dan kau akan mendapatkan sebuah hukuman. Pergi berkemas."

"Apa?" Tanya wanita itu, hampir ketakutan.

"Pergi berkemas. Semua yang kau punya, kemasi sekarang juga. Kau tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi bersamaku."

"T-tapi-tapi Channie-"

"Tidak." Potongnya. "Pergi berkemas."

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menunggu di kamar tidur setelah Jooyoung pergi. Dia mengira-ira, apakah yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya. Kalau Jooyoung, wanita simpanan yang bisa menguasai sang pewaris di dalam genggamannya itu telah ditendang keluar, apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya? Anak yang sedang mengandung bayi perempuan di perutnya.

Pintu itu terbuka, suaminya masuk. Dia berdiri dengan tergesa, memegang perutnya dengan erat. Usia kandungannya sudah 7 bulan, perutnya menjadi semakin besar tapi seperti yang telah Yixing- dokter baik hati itu- katakan, ukurannya termasuk kecil untuk usia 7 bulan. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat Chanyeol melepas dasinya, jasnya meyusul kemudian. Dia menjangkau ke bawah untuk melepas ikat pinggangnya dan Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, menatap suaminya yang sedang melepas benda itu, dengan perlahan. Dia merengek ketika ikat pinggang itu akhirnya terlepas, dia merengek semakin keras, ketika Chanyeol menggenggam benda itu di tangannya. Tapi dia malah hanya meletakkannya di atas meja untuk Baekhyun agar anak itu meletakkannya di laci nanti.

Baekhyun masih menatap benda itu.

Chanyeol menuju ke arahnya, menghembuskan napasnya kasar saat ia berjalan ke arah anak itu. "Baekhyun," panggilnya. Suaranya lembut tapi tegas.

"Lihat aku." Ujarnya membuat kepala anak itu mendongak ke arahnya. "Jangan biarkan siapapun berkata seperti tadi kepadamu. Jangan pernah."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lega. Dia tidak akan kena pukul.

Anak itu mengangguk pelan sampai suaminya menciumnya perlahan. Dia selalu menyukai ciuman Chanyeol. Ciuman itu terasa lembut dan manis. Belum pernah ada orang yang menciumnya seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dia dibaringkan di ranjang saat suaminya mengurung tubuhnya layaknya pria dominan. Baekhyun terengah-engah saat Chanyeol menhujamnya dengan sebuah hentakan keras dari pinggulnya sementara dirinya gemetar merasa bahwa pria itu berhasil mengenai titik nikmatnya, membuat anak itu kehilangan kesadarannya selama sekitar satu detik. Dan pada akhir sesi mereka, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada suaminya, tidur dengan tenang sementara Chanyeol menatapnya. Chanyeol suka bagaimana Baekhyun selalu melengkungkan punggungnya ketika dia orgasme. Dia suka bagaimana Baekhyun merengekkan; 'daddy' dengan pelan ditelinganya saat perlahan dia mulai tertidur. Tapi dia benci ketika Baekhyun menahan desahannya. Dia benci ketika Baekhyun tidak berusaha untuk memperoleh kenikmatannya sendiri. Dia hanya menerima apapun yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya.

 _ **"Aku**_ _ **s-suka**_ _ **a-**_ _ **apapun y**_ _ **ang**_ _ **kau**_ _ **b-**_ _ **berikan**_ _ **p-pada**_ _ **ku**_ _ **.**_ _ **.."**_

 _ **Baik itu seks yang kasar**_ _ **atau**_ _ **lembut**_ _ **.**_ _ **Sebuah tamparan**_ _ **atau**_ _ **ciuman**_ _ **.**_

Ponselnya berbunyi dan ia bergerak untuk meraihnya. Baekhyun dengan perlahan-lahan, berbalik dan memeluk sebuah bantal, merengek pelan lalu tertidur lagi. Sebagian pinggulnya terlihat dan Chanyeol benar-benar memuja pinggul itu dan dia memiliki keinginan agar Baekhyun sadar bagaimana ia selalu terlihat menggairahkan. Karena hanya dengan tatapan submisif itu ia bisa membuat seorang pria hilang kendali. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh anak itu lalu ia melihat ponselnya.

Sebuah pesan. "Luhan meminta izin untuk memasuki wilayah Wu."

Dia menyeringai. "Diizinkan." Balasnya, mendapat balasan 'baik bos' dari Kai.

.

.

Setelah mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, ia memakai bokser dan jubah tidurnya yang masih menampilkan dadanya yang bidang dan lebar itu.

Luhan duduk di depannya, di sofa yang ada di ruangan kerjanya sementara ia duduk di kursi tangan di depan Luhan.

"Apa yang membuat jalang utama Oh datang ke tempatku?"

Luhan tahu ini adalah sebuah ejekan. Dia tahu Chanyeol ingin sedikit menghinanya.

"Jalang utama Oh berada di sini untuk memohon maaf." Luhan berkata, menelan harga dirinya.

"Apa dia akhirnya mengirimmu untuk memohon?" Chanyeol bertanya, meminum dari cangkirnya yang berisi alkohol.

"Sehun tidak tahu aku ada di sini." Ucap Luhan lagi. Penampilannya berantakan. Rambutnya tidak teratur, tumbuh rambut baru di sela-sela rambut pirangnya. Memakai sebuah hoodie, legging dan sneaker. Kau tahu, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ketika Luhan tidak memakai make up. "Dan aku berencana untuk tetap mempertahankannya seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?"

Sangat dingin.

"Aku diculik kemarin." Luhan akhirnya mengaku sambil melemparkan beberapa foto ke sebuah meja kecil. Foto dari dirinya, telanjang, terbius, dipermalukan. Seringaian Chanyeol hilang dari wajahnya, sebenarnya digantikan dengan rasa penasaran, keprihatinan dan amarah. "Mereka membawaku ke sebuah gudang di busan."

"Siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya, siap untuk membuat sebuah panggilan dan membuat bajingan itu berlutut di kaki Luhan. Ini aneh, bagaimana mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah peperangan tapi dia masih khawatir dengan Luhan.

"Hanya beberapa penjahat, beberapa geng kecil yang mencoba untuk membuktikan posisi mereka." Ujar Luhan sambil menyalakan rokoknya. Suaranya sangat parau dan lelah dan ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya. "Mereka mengancam Sehun."

"Apa mereka menyentuhmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan marah.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan, seakan secara otomatis. Pembohong yang handal.

"Luhan," pangil Chanyeol dengan penekanan. "Luhan." Ujarnya lagi membuat Luhan tiba-tiba terisak. "Apa mereka menyentuhmu?"

"Mereka menarikku dan menahanku di bawah mereka dan-" Luhan tersedak. Dia kemudian berhenti sebentar, menyeka tetesan air mata yang lolos dari matanya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan suatu kilatan pada matanya. "Dia tiba di sana ketika mereka sudah melepas pakaianku. Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa mempertahankan wilayahnya. Dia memerlukan dirimu, tolonglah. Beberapa orang asing menerobos wilayah Oh di Gangnam dua hari yang lalu. Aku memerlukan dirimu untuk memperbaiki semua ini."

"Kenapa aku harus menolong seseorang yang telah mengkhianatiku di depan umum?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan terkekeh sambil menjawabnya. "Untuk masa lalu."

Chanyeol membiarkan kekehan keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau bisa pergi ke tempat Kris." Chanyeol berkata. "Dia lebih bisa bermurah hati dibandingkan aku."

"Aku dan Kris tidak mempunyai sesuatu seperti apa yang aku dan kau miliki." Luhan berseru.

"Apa yang aku dan kau miliki?"

"Sebuah cinta yang berbelit-belit." Luhan mengaku lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus menolongnya?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Mengubah pokok pembicaraan.

"Dia akan membuat dirinya terbunuh. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjalankan bisnis. Dia hanya tahu bagaimana caranya mengendalikan jalanan." Jelas Luhan. "Kalau dia mati... Aku tidak akan mampu untuk bertahan hidup." Dia menelan ludah. "Kalau dia berhenti bernapas, Aku akan mati."

Ada sebuah jeda. Sebuah jeda yang lama.

"Biar aku menelepon Kris dulu. Tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu sebagai balasannya."

"Tentu." Luhan terkekeh sambil mengambil rokok lainnya, menyalakannya setelah menghabiskan rokok yang tadi.

"Siapa yang menolongmu?" Tanyanya. "Kita berdua tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu sendirian."

"Aku melakukannya sendirian. Aku merasakan sangat puas karena Sehun tidak bisa berkata tidak padaku. Aku memanipulasinya agar ia mau melakukan semua itu-"

"Kau adalah seorang pembohong yang handal. Tapi kita berdua tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Ujar Chanyeol, menangkap kebohongan Luhan.

"Chanyeol..."

"Tidak. Katakan saja padaku."

"Chanyeol, itu adalah Suho..."

.

.

"Makan." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Aku t-tidak l-lapar.." bohongnya.

"Makan." Perintah Chanyeol, lebih keras. "Aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku lagi."

"Aku t-tidak l-lapar, Aku b-bersumpah-"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol berseru sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kau harus tetap berada di meja ini sampai kau lapar. Setelah itu kau akan makan."

"T-tapi aku m-mengantuk.." _Puppy_ itu merengek pelan, dia telah terjaga oleh Chanyeol yang baru pulang dari kerja dan tahu bahwa Baekhyun belum makan malam. Dengan beringas ia meraih dan menyeret lengan anak itu, ke arah dapur, menuruni tangga dan menyuruhnya untuk memasak dalam porsi besar. Baekhyun melakukannya, mengira bahwa suaminya marah karena dia telah tertidur sementara yang lain pulang, tidak ada yang menyambutnya atau tidak ada yang melayaninya. Tapi pria dominan itu malah menyuruhnya duduk dan memintannya agar ia makan.

"Dan aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah lelah mengurusi anak-anak, makan sekarang atau aku akan memaksa makanan itu masuk ke dalam kerongkonganmu." Chanyeol mulai memarahinya. "Bayimu membutuhkan makanan, membutuhkan nutrisi dan semua yang bisa kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana kau tidak boleh makan banyak agar kau tidak bertambah gemuk. Demi Tuhan, kau sedang mengandung anakku dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa menyikapi ini semua dengan sangat enteng. Kau harus berhenti menjadi orang yang bodoh-"

Kata yang salah.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Baekhyun menjadi kosong saat menatapnya. Tatapannya kosong, ada sedikit goresan luka, rasa sakit di sana, dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu, apa yang membuatnya terhenti adalah pengkhianatan. Rasa dikhianati tergambar di mata anak itu seakan-akan berbicara;

 _"Aku_ _mempercayaimu_ _. Dan kau mengkhianatiku_ _dengan_ _cara paling kejam yang_ _bisa_ _dibayangkan."_

"Baekhyun, pergi kembali ke kamar. Pergi kembali ke kamar sekarang."

.

.

Pagi-pagi, Baekhyun diperintahkan untuk berpakaian, dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Chanyeol. Mereka belum saling berbicara lagi sejak insiden kemarin dan Baekhyun terus mengerucutkan bibirnya sepanjang hari.

"Ini," dia mamberi Baekhyun sebuah kacamata hitam yang ia simpan di mobilnya. Ini adalah mobil pribadinya, Baekhyun baru sadar. Ini bukanlah SUV yang biasa Chanyeol pakai dan bukanlah mobil yang selalu mengikutinya saat ia pergi membeli bahan makanan ke toko bahan makanan. Tapi ini adalah sebuah _Ford_ _2017_ _Escape_. Visual dari mobil ini seakan meneriakkan kata 'mahal.' Suaminya telah mengangkatnya sampai ke mobil dengan gerakan cepat dan itu mengejutkan Baekhyun.

Ini menakutkan, bagaimana dia bisa mengangkat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun tanpa usaha keras.

Dia telah diberi tahu bahwa mereka akan pergi checkup setelah Chanyeol membujuknya atas insiden kontraksi di tengah malam yang dialaminya. Sejak itu, dia hanya diam. Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memikirkan Sehun. Hyungnya. Suho.

Mereka semua terlibat pada rencana yang dibuat di belakang pria dominan itu dan dia tahu pasti jika Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos tanpa hukuman. Tapi satu-satunya hal dapat ia pikirkan adalah kemandulan kakaknya.

Kakaknya tidak bisa punya anak. Sekarang dia tidak mau terlihat seperti orang jahat tapi suatu sisi gelap di belakang kepalanya bersorak gembira.

Dia bisa melakukan sesuatu, yang tidak bisa dilakukan kakaknya.

Dia bisa punya anak, dia bisa memberi suaminya anak-anak, tapi Luhan tidak bisa.

Tapi Baekhyun juga sedih akan sesuatu, Sehun, meskipun pacarnya tidak bisa mengandung atau memberinya seorang pewaris, dia masih tetap berada di sisinya. Baekhyun melirik suaminya dan nyaris mencibir dalam kepahitan. Kalau dia tidak bisa punya anak, Chanyeol tidak akan mau menikah dengannya. Dia tidak akan pernah menerima Baekhyun sebagai pasangannya tanpa janji untuk memberinya seorang pewaris, meskipun begitu, Baekhyun juga sudah amat sangat gagal juga, karena, anak perempuanlah yang ada di perutnya.

Tapi itulah satu-satunya tujuan dari dirinya. Ibunya selalu mengingatkannya bahwa dia harus melahirkan anak-anak sebanyak yang suaminya inginkan. Dia harus melahirkan laki-laki dominan. Kalau suaminya mengatakan sepuluh, maka Tuhan tolonglah Baekhyun, sebab dia harus mengandung dan melahirkan sepuluh anak.

Dia adalah apa yang kau sebut dengan, _breeder_. Pembuat bayi. _Carrier_.

Itu adalah satu-satunya tujuan dari dirinya.

.

.

"Dan kapan itu terjadi?" Yixing bertanya pada Baekhyun sementara ia menunduk pelan di bawah tatapan dokter itu dan tatapan Chanyeol. Dia merasa seakan dirinya sedang dimarahi.

"D-dua h-hari yang l-lalu.."

"Dan apa yang kau rasakan ketika kontraksi itu terjadi?" lanjut Yixing sambil mencatat dengan teliti, berbicara dengan profesional kepada pasangan yang duduk di depan mejanya di kantor pribadinya yang terletak di lantai teratas rumah sakit bergengsi itu.

"S-seperti akan m-melahirkan.." jawab Baekhyun terus ia berencana untuk bebohong tapi mata mereka tertuju ke arahnya, merasa seolah-olah suaminya akan melayangkan sebuah tamparan kepadanya di depan dokter itu kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Bagaimana? Jelaskan padaku dengan detail dan jangan melupakan apapun." Ucapnya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang melirik suaminya karena takut jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah di depannya. Dia berdehem dan mulai bicara lagi; "Chanyeol, bisakah kau memberi kami waktu sebentar? Ini sangat pribadi."

"Aku adalah suaminya." Chanyeol menyatakan dalam kebingungan. "Apanya yang pribadi?"

"Kami akan berbicara tentang dorongan dan air ketuban pecah dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan darah. Apa kau mau mendengarkan hal itu?"

"Aku membencimu. Kau tahu kan?"

"Ya. Kau telah bekerja keras, ingatkan aku."

Chanyeol berdecih, segera beranjak dan pergi, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan bebas sekarang." Ucap Yixing kepada Baekhyun. "Tapi aku memerlukanmu untuk mengatakan segalanya padaku sehingga aku bisa menolongmu. Ini serius, Baekhyun."

"A-aku tahu.." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Mau menceritakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku s-sedang t-tidur.. Dan k-kemudian a-aku m-merasa k-kesakitan. Aku m-menuruni t-tangga dan t-terasa s-sakit u-untuk b-beberapa saat, l-lalu.. berhenti.."

"Apa maksudmu berhenti?" Yixing bertanya dengan tergesa.

"R-rasa s-sakitnya b-berhenti.."

"Apa kau mengalami hal seperti itu saat mengandung Jungkook?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau melahirkan Jungkook lebih awal?" Yixing bertanya, tidak mengira akan mendapat jawaban seperti ini;

"Aku t-tidak t-tahu.." Baekhyun menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Yixing bertanya dalam kebingungan.

"Aku t-tidak m-menghitungnya.." ujar Baekhyun dengan menyedihkan sambil berkedip dengan tidak berdosa kepada sang dokter; "A-aku- i-itu s-salah?"

Dia tidak pernah diberitahu bagaimana caranya menjalani kehamilan.

Dia hanya diberitahu kalau dia harus bisa hamil.

.

.

"Makan. Selalu makan. Kalau kau bosan, pergi cucilah beberapa buah dan minumlah jus. Kalau kau sedang tidak melakukan apapun, makanlah beberapa cokelat. Makan saja, apapun yang ada di depanmu, makan saja." Perintah Yixing padanya sementara Chanyeol mengelus tangannya perlahan. Yixing sudah keluar tadi, bertemu dengannya di luar dan menceritakan percakapan menyedihkan mereka dan dia tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa keras dadanya mengerat dan mengerut. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana.

"Aku s-sudah m-makan b-banyak.. Aku b-benar-benar m-melakukannya." Ujar Baekhyun dengan keras kepala, mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa makan banyak. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan penampilan dirinya menjadi kurang menarik di depan suaminya yang punya wanita simpanan seorang model.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar sambil menatap Yixing, matanya seakan berbicara agar ia dibiarkan sendiri dengan Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat dan yang lain memberinya suatu tatapan penuh peringatan agar ia tidak menyakiti anak itu, tapi dia tetap berjalan menjauh.

Baekhyun berkedip kepada suaminya yang menghembuskan napasnya kasar lalu ia mulai bicara; "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" Dia tersenyum ketika suaminya mendongakkan kepalanya agar ia menatap matanya.

"Aku a-akan m-mencoba l-lebih keras.." ujar Baekhyun kepadanya, dengan senyuman manis, lembut, dan meyakinkan, yang menunjukkan penekanan. "M-maaf a-aku t-telah m-mengecewakanmu."

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Tidak pernah." Chanyeol meyakinkannya sambil meletakkan satu tangannya di perut buncit anak itu, menyukai rasa posesif yang merasuki dirinya saat ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah bayinya. Anaknya.

"Tapi, baby boy, kau membutuhkan makanan. Kau membutuhkan makanan, untuk dirimu dan bayimu." Dia berseru kepada Baekhyun perlahan menjatuhkan senyumannya. Ia tahu dia akan membicarakan hal ini. "Baby, apakah ini tentang diet bodoh Jooyoung?"

Baekhyun terdiam, berpikir antara mengatakan ya atau ia harus berbohong, tapi ia pikir bahwa ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak boleh membohongi suaminya lagi. Dia mengangguk meskipun masih ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol mendesah lagi dan mulai; "Lihat aku." Dia memerintahkan dan anak itu perlahan mengangkat dagunya ke atas. "Jooyoung adalah seorang perancang busana. Dia harus terlihat sangat kurus. Tapi kau bukan. Kau sedang mengandung, dia tidak. Kau sedang mengandung bayiku dan kau harus makan."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya saat dia menatap mata suaminya. Mata dingin itu kadang-kadang menjadi hangat.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku," tanyanya, tapi ini bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. "Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa itu bisa membahayakan bayi kita." Baekhyun mendesah kecil dan dia berlanjut. "Ya, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa kontraksi itu bisa membuatmu melahirkan lebih awal dan itu akan membuatmu berada dalam bahaya juga."

Baekhyun terkejut. Dan Chanyeol juga terkejut. Tidak adakah orang yang memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa saat sedang hamil, dia makan untuk dua orang? Tidak adakah orang yang mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kalau dia tidak makan, dia akan berada dalam bahaya? Dia benar-benar masih anak-anak.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia mengelus perut Baekhyun sebelum dia berseru; "Aku tidak ingin keluargaku dalam bahaya. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang paling berharga di hidupku berada dalam bahaya. Aku-"

"K-kami b-berharga u-untukmu..?" Celetuknya tiba-tiba, sangat kebingungan.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah suamiku yang berharga dan dia adalah bayi perempuanku yang berharga. Dan untukku, demi apapun yang kau cintai, mulailah makan."

"O-oke.." Dia mengatakan itu untuk membuat Chanyeol senang.

"Ditambah, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Dia mulai sambil meletakkan tangannya di paha Baekhyun, merabanya pelan sementara yang lain menggigil karena tindakan itu dan merona. "Kalau kau kehilangan pinggul ini."

"Ch-Chanyeol.." Baekhyun merengek malu dan dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan cantiknya.

"Kau tahu, Jooyoung bisa terus diet sepanjang tahun." Dia berseru. "Tapi dia tidak punya apapun untuk digenggam." Chanyeol menangkup pinggulnya dan meremasnya pelan, mendapat rengekan malu dari anak itu.

Dia tidak pernah diberitahu bagaimana caranya menjalani kehamilan.

Dia hanya diberitahu kalau dia harus bisa hamil.

.

.

Teriakan lain bergema saat para penjahat itu dihantam lagi.

Luhan berdiri, menatap penjahat yang berani menelanjangi dan mengancamnya. Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya, menonton semua itu sambil menyilangkan lengannya seolah-olah dia hanya sebagai seorang pengawas. Sehun ada di sana, pewaris Oh itu berada di situ di tengah-tengah semua ini dan berdiri di belakang Luhan, seolah kalau dia terlalu malu untuk maju dan menatap wajahnya. Dia tahu kekasihnya itu meminta pertolongan kepada Chanyeol, dia tahu itu. Dia hanya berharap dia bisa menjadi orang yang seperti itu untuk Luhan. Orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Saat mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah gudang, Chanyeol mengambil sebuah pistol dari salah satu anak buahnya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. "Kau yang membunuhnya." Ujarnya sambil menampilkan tatapan yang penuh arti.

Luhan berjalan maju sementara penjahat yang habis dipukuli itu dipaksa berlutut di depannya. Dia menarik pistolnya ke atas, siap untuk menembak mereka sampai salah satu mereka melihat kearahnya, membuat kontak mata, mata itu, tatapan kejam itu. Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini.

Dia berbalik, berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, mendekatinya, mereka membuat kontak mata, lama dan terkoneksi. Dia memberikan pistol itu kepadanya di saat ia hampir meneteskan air matanya.

Matanya seakan mengucapkan; "Buruanmu. Kau yang membunuhnya."

Dan dia berjalan menjauh saat ia mendengar suara tembakan bergema.

.

.

Suatu saat, ketika Chanyeol pulang, Baekhyun sedang menari.

Rambut anak itu diikat ke atas seperti buah apel dan Jungkook menyanyi diringi suara radio. Meskipun perutnya membesar, Baekhyun tetap bergerak berputar-putar saat dia menyanyi dan menari untuk Jungkook. Dia berputar, menggoyangkan bokongnya dengan lihai membuat Jungkook tertawa keras dan bertepuk tangan dari tempatnya duduk, di atas meja dapur, aura bahagia di sekitar mereka membuat mereka tidak menyadari pintu itu terbuka dan sang suami yang mulai berjalan masuk ke dapur dimana Baekhyun biasanya masak atau memanggang atau melakukan apapun yang ia lakukan setiap hari.

Bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas dengan sendirinya.

"Hei, baby." Dia akhirnya bicara membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti menari dan membalikkan badannya ke arah pria dominan yang sedang memeluk anak kecil yang memekik karena kedatangannya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu, melihat rambut Baekhyun dengan sedikit geli sambil menaikkan alisnya dan kekasihnya itu dengan cepat sadar lalu dia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke atas rambutnya, dia meraih ikatan apelnya dan dengan cepat menariknya agar terlepas. Dia mengusak rambutnya dua kali untuk membiarkan poninya terjatuh di dahinya secara perlahan kemudian ia mengintip ke arah suaminya.

"M-makan m-malam h-hampir s-siap.." Ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah Jungkook, berusaha untuk menggendongnya dengan sedikit kesulitan karena dia sudah membawa satu dan Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih Jungkook dan membiarkannya berdiri di atas lantai membuat anak kecil itu merengek karena diturunkan dari gendongannya.

"Bukankah Yixing bilang kau tidak boleh membawa sesuatu yang berat?" Chanyeol memarahinya meskipun sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin sambil menepuk rambut anak balita itu.

"M-maaf.."

"Tak apa." Chanyeol meyakinkannya lalu mencium dahinya dengan penuh cinta.

"Apa menu makan malamnya?"

.

.

Waktu lain saat dia pulang, Baekhyun sedang menangis.

Anak itu sedang memotong bawang dan dia menangis dalam diam. Dia memakai kaos- mungkin milik Chanyeol- dan sebuah celana pendek. Chanyeol mengawasinya, khawatir dan bertanya; "Mana yang sakit? Mana yang sakit? Baby, jawab aku."

Baekhyun hanya mengatakan 'tidak ada' dengan pelan dan Chanyeol memanjakan anak itu di dalam pelukannya, ia khawatir. "Baby boy, apa? Ada apa?"

"Aku t-tidak t-tahu!" Dia memekik pada suaminya, suaranya teredam ke dalam dada bidang sang suami. "Aku h-hanya m-mulai m-menangis b-begitu saja!" Ia terisak lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega karena anak itu tidak kesakitan dan dia memandu Baekhyun ke lantai atas. Dia perlahan membuka pintu kamar tidur, tiba-tiba ia mengangkat Baekhyun dari lantai, membaringkannya di ranjang. "Baby, baby boy." Panggilnya sambil perlahan menangkupkan wajahnya dengan penuh cinta. Perlakukan lembut itu sangat kontras dengan tangan kasarnya.

"Tak apa.." ujarnya sementara anak itu masih terisak. "Shh, baby boy. Jangan sedih."

"B-bisakah aku t-tidur s-setelah aku m-membuat m-makan malam?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh harap karena dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol suka minum kopi atau teh sesudah makan malam. Atau mungkin ia membutuhkan pijatan di kaki atau punggungnya atau mungkin ia ingin beberapa kue. Apa yang terjadi kalau suaminya menyuruh dirinya untuk bersih-bersih atau merapikan sesuatu?-

"Kau bisa tidur sekarang." Ujarnya lembut. menyelimuti anak itu dan memberi sebuah kecupan untuk perutnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Dia tidak mematikan lampu, karena ia tahu anak itu takut gelap.

.

.

Baekhyun mempersiapkan sebuah jamuan makan malam.

Setelah Chanyeol memberitahunya bahwa mereka akan kedatangan tamu di hari itu, dia ditemani Jungkook, berbelanja di toko bahan makanan. Dia berterima kasih pada Tuhan bahwa dia memiliki pengawal Chanyeol karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya dia membawa semua barang belanjaan itu ke apartemen. Dia memulai bekerja, memasak apapun yang ia bisa. Dan dia meletakkan itu semua di atas meja di saat bel pintu berbunyi. Dia berlari ke arah pintu dan melihat Jooyoung berdiri di sana, memakai pakaian kantor, sebuah jaket Channel dan sepatu hak tinggi Yves Saint Laurent berwarna hitam. Dia menelan ludahnya mengingat saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke dalam, berseru, "Baunya enak di dalam sini."

Wanita itu berjalan ke ruang makan, makanan telah disajikan di atas meja, banyak sekali, terlihat sangat lezat dan oh Tuhan, Baekhyun bisa memasak. "Kau tidak ganti baju?"

Baekhyun mengelap tangannya ke celemek yang ia pakai sambil bertanya; "K-kenapa?"

"Karena kau punya tamu yang akan datang." Dia berseru.

"A-apa aku a-akan m-makan b-bersamamu..?" Baekhyun bertanya dalam kebingungan. Dia pikir ini akan seperti saat ia di rumah orang tuanya dulu, dia hanya akan memasak dan menyajikan makanan seperti seorang pembantu kemudian ia akan naik ke lanatai atas dan menghilang semalaman. Penampilan wanita simpanan itu membuat semuanya terasa lebih nyata.

"Tentu saja. Ayolah, pergi ganti bajumu, mereka sudah dalam perjalanan." Ujarnya. Saat dia akan berbalik untuk pergi, wanita itu menghentikannya, "Dan Baekhyun," dia berbalik lagi ke arah wanita itu. "Pakai make up."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dalam gelisah dan mengangguk, lalu berlari ke lantai atas.

.

.

Tamu itu adalah Sehun dan Luhan, sekarang dia tahu.

Dia berjalan menuruni tangga setelah memakai sesuatu yang pantas, sebuah skinny jeans tapi tidak terlalu ketat karena Chanyeol tidak suka jika ia memakai sesuatu yang ketat atau terbuka dan sebuah sweater bagus berwarna baby pink. Dia memakai make up tipis, mewarnai bibirnya dengan lipstik cherry tapi tidak berlebihan.

Suaminya ada di sana, bicara dengan Jooyoung saat bel pintu tiba-tiba berbunyi. Chanyeol dengan tenang berjalan ke ambang pintu sementara Jooyoung mengikuti, lalu berdiri di sebelahnya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanggilnya; "Baekhyun. Kemarilah." Dia mematuhinya, hampir tergelincir di tangga terakhir. Dia berjalan ke sana, berdiri di samping Jooyoung dimana wanita itu berdiri sebagai tangan kanan Chanyeol.

Dia memegang perutnya, tetap menunduk saat Chanyeol membuka pintu, berencana untuk tetap diam sepanjang hari. Dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan dua orang mulai masuk, dia baru mengenal suaranya ketika oeang itu memanggilnya, "Baekhyun,"

Sehun.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian membungkuk lagi dengan hormat dan menyambutnya, "Tuan O-Oh.."

"Halo, Baekhyun." Dia tersenyum ringan lalu melihat Chanyeol yang menyentakkan kepalanya ke dalam agar ia segera masuk.

Hyungnya memeluk dirinya, memperhatikan bagaimana wanita simpanan itu berdiri dimana adiknya-lah yang seharusnya berdiri di sana. Suaminya dulu baru kemudian wanita simpanan, jika kode itu dipatahkan maka itu berarti bahwa sang suami berada di bawah wanita itu di dalam rumah tangga mereka. Jalang itu. Dia mungkin telah menipu adiknya. Adiknya yang naif itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin ia mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dan satu ronde yang kasar setelah pulang dari kediaman Oh.

Mereka berjalan ke dalam ruang makan, Baekhyun mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan kelelahan. Dia pikir bahwa dia hanya akan memasak semua ini lalu naik ke lantai atas masuk ke kamar tidurnya dan tidur hingga suaminya datang, mungkin meminta 'jatah' tapi sekarang Jooyoung ada di sini dan dia harus menahan rasa kantuknya semalaman agar dia bisa melayani suaminya.

Huh. Hidupnya bisa menjadi sangat melelahkan kadang-kadang.

Dia mendesah pelan saat suaminya menarik kursi utama di meja lebar itu, duduk terlebih dulu lalu mereka semua mengikuti. Chanyeol duduk di kursi utama meja itu, Sehun di sisi kirinya, Jooyoung di sisi kanannya, Baekhyun duduk di samping wanita itu dan Luhan di samping pacarnya. Baekhyun menunggu hingga mereka semua mulai makan lalu dia baru mulai mengambil makanan ke piringnya, menggenggam garpunya dan siap untuk menyantap makanan itu, akan tetapi tiba-tiba, Jooyoung memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam ke arah piringnya. Dia menelan ludah saat dia melihat piring wanita itu, hanya ada salad dan ayam sementara dia punya lasagna, ayam, salad dan nasi.

Dia mendesah lagi dan sedikit frustrasi, tiba-tiba menahan tetesan air matanya, ia berhasil melakukannya, tak seorangpun menyadarinya. Dia menggenggam garpunya lagi, memakan salad untuk menenangkan bayinya.

"Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun. Ini sangat enak, Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi." Ujar Luhan lalu dia menyantap makanannya lagi, pacarnya mengangguk setuju. Lalu, muncul sebuah kilatan jahat di matanya saat ia mulai; "Kau yang menyeduh kopinya, Jooyoung?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan membalas; "Baekhyun yang membuat kopinya. Tanganku terlalu lemah untuk pekerjaan dapur."

"Tidak lagi." balasnya. "Aku dengar kau baru saja diusir."

"Kau salah dengar." Wanita itu menggertakkan giginya.

"T-"

"Kalian berdua. Cukup." Suara Chanyeol bergema lalu dia melanjutkan makan. Baekhyun tersentak dalam hati dan Luhan meraih gelasnya, mematuhinya dan diam.

.

.

BUGH!

Sehun mendesis saat Chanyeol akhirnya memberinya sebuah pukulan yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu. Dia menyentuh rahangnya sementara Luhan berdecih, berseru; "Oh, dia bahkan tidak menyentuhmu."

Sehun tenggelam ke dalam sofa saat Chanyeol mendesah puas, "ini terasa hebat," ujarnya.

"Luhan berikan kami waktu sebentar," perintah Chanyeol. Luhan berdecih, "Kau beruntung, Aku tidak sedang ingin memukul seorang jalang hari ini karena wanita simpanan kecilmu itu bisa mati di tanganku."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat Luhan membanting pintu setelah tanpa rasa malu berseru; "jangan bunuh dia, Aku masih membutuhkan p-!"

Dan suaranya menghilang setelah pintu itu tertutup.

"Dia akan membunuh wanita itu." Ujar Sehun.

"Mereka akan saling membunuh satu sama lain. Biar mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tidak butuh itu."

"Apa yang kau mau?" Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"Aku mau kau menyadarkan pikiranmu." Geram Chanyeol. "Pacarmu diculik dan beberapa orang asing menerobos wilayahmu? Sehun, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau pernah menjaga wilayahku sebelumnya, kau membunuh siapapun yang berani menerobos wilayah. Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sehun.

"Pacarmu harus mencari pertolongan pada Wu karena kau tidak bisa melindunginya. Sadarkan pikiranmu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, oke?" Sehun tiba-tiba menyolot. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat perintah dan keputusan dan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku hanya suka ketika kau mengatakan kepadaku apa yang harus kulakukan dan siapa yang harus kutembak-"

"Dan sekarang aku memberikanmu kemampuan untuk memimpin. Untuk memimpin."

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan lain." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan untukmu, pastinya." Elak Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena lelaki yang diculik itu, adalah keluargaku."

.

.

"Dia tertidur." Luhan berseru kepada Chanyeol. "Sungguh, di tengah-tengah satu kalimat."

"Yah, Aku perlu mempekerjakan seorang pelayan." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan menyedihkan di sofa, meringkukkan tubuhnya, mungkin tidak cukup nyaman tapi terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Luhan mendekat untuk memberi Chanyeol pelukan selamat tinggal sambil berucap; "terima kasih. Aku berhutang satu padamu."

"Kau berhutang duapuluh tiga padaku tapi siapa yang menghitungnya?" Sindirnya sambil bergurau saat dia memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk sementara waktu, memeluk satu sama lain.

"Aku mandul." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan bertanya.

"Kau meremehkanku." Dia terkekeh sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Kalau ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Jooyoung juga tidak bisa punya anak."

"Aku tahu."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol bertanya, terus terang ia terkejut.

"Kau juga meremehkanku."

"Karma akhirnya menghampiri kita."

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ototnya tegang karena posisi tidurnya. Dia tiba-tiba melihat ke sekitarnya, menemukan Luhan berjalan menjauh dari mereka sementara Chanyeol berbalik ke arahnya. Mereka mengobrol dengan singkat dan Baekhyun mendesah, berdiri dan membereskan semua peralatan makan dan membersihkan dapur sebelum tidur. Puji Tuhan, besok adalah hari Jumat dan Chanyeol tidak bekerja, jadi mungkin dia bisa menambah jam tidurnya secara diam-diam. Tapi suaminya memerintahkan dengan tegas bahwa dia harus tidur sekarang dan dia bisa melanjutkan itu besok pagi.

Dia menaiki tangga dengan suaminya yang merengkuh pinggangnya dengan hati-hati. Saat dia berlutut dengan kesulitan untuk membuka sepatunya, suaminya bertanya; "Baby, berapa kali kau membersihkan rumah?"

Baekhyun berhenti, lalu kembali ke posisinya tadi, tangannya ia letakkan di pangkuannya, sikapnya menjadi sangat submisif dan dia menatap ke bawah. "A-apa m-masih s-sangat k-kotor?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sebuah desahan kelelahan lalu ia berkata dengan cara lain; "A-aku akan m-membersihkannya l-lagi, A-aku j-janji k-ketika kau b-bangun, rumah i-ini t-tidak akan m-memiliki n-noda-"

"Lalu apa? Kau akan terjaga semalam suntuk untuk bersih-bersih?" potong Chanyeol. "Bukan karena itu aku bertanya kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu bahwa aku rasa kita butuh seorang pelayan, Kau sudah dekat dengan tanggal persalinanmu dan aku tidak ingin kau mengalami kontraksi awal atau apapun itu." Dia melambaikan tangannya, tidak tertarik.

"T-tapi aku b-bisa m-melakukan ini! Dan a-aku j-janji, A-aku t-tidak a-akan m-melewatkan s-setitik n-nodapun-"

"Ini bukan tentang melewatkan setitik noda." Chanyeol menyela sambil meraih rahang sang carrier agar ia berdiri, tidak kasar, tapi bagaimanapun juga dengan tegas. "Aku peduli padamu. Dan aku tidak ingin baby-ku menyapu lantai di saat dia sedang hamil 7 bulan."

"Aku menyayangimu."

 _ **Dia**_ _ **bukanlah**_ _ **orang baik. Tapi mungkin, untuk**_ _ **nya**_ _ **, dia**_ _ **bisa**_ _ **berpura-pura**_ _ **menjadi orang baik**_ _ **.**_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **[A/N]** There are four transition chapters. Two out, two to go.

Butchery on the next chapter.

I'm a horrible person.

XO XO.

Unknowngirl109..

* * *

 **[T/N]** Maaf telat banget T.T

Aku baru bisa mulai ngetrans kemarin, soalnya lagi gak enak badan.. maaf yaa

Dan jujur aku gak terlalu paham sama chap ini haha

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	36. THIRTY FIVE

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- THIRTY FIVE -**

 **.**

 _ **Pintu diketuk.**_

 _ **Tiga ketukan spesial yang menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah pacarnya dan sekarang merupakan ayah dari anaknya. Baekhyun dengan tenang meletakkan bayi kesayangannya di kasur lalu ia berjalan ke pintu dengan kesakitan.**_

 _ **Dua hari.**_

 _ **Sudah dua hari sejak ia melahirkan, dan sekarang pacarnya akhirnya berkunjung untuk melihat anaknya yang baru lahir. Baekhyun membuka pintu, perlahan-lahan mengintip untuk melihat Jaehyun yang mengenakan boyfriend jeans hitam, kaos putih dan jaket kulit. Sangat tampan. Dia selalu tampak sangat tampan. Tanpa berkata apapun ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, tersenyum lembut kepada pacarnya yang langsung berjalan masuk dan Baekhyun menutup pintunya, lalu pria itu mengecup bibirnya sekali, berseru; "Hei."**_

 _ **"H-hai.." Sapanya balik, menundukkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersipu karena tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Berciuman bukanlah hal yang biasa. Itu hal yang langka, sebenarnya.**_

 _ **"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket kulitnya.**_

 _ **"L-laki-laki.." Jawabnya dengan kilatan bangga di matanya. "S-se-seperti d-dirimu.."**_

 _ **"Dominan?"**_

 _ **"A-aku r-rasa begitu.." Jawab Baekhyun serius. "D-dia s-sangat b-besar ketika l-lahir."**_

 _ **"Baguslah." Hanya itu jawabnya.**_

 _ **Lalu dia mulai bicara lagi, "Aku lapar, apa kau sudah memasak?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersenyum berseri-seri kepada pacarnya, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk pacarnya sambil ia memegang pinggangnya yang sakit. Dia dengan cepat membuat makanan, menyajikannya untuk pacar laparnya yang duduk di sofa. Jaehyun memakannya dan ketika selesai ia berseru; "Aku akan menginap."**_

 _ **"B-benarkah?!" Tanyanya dengan gembira. Jaehyun sangat sibuk, ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan, selalu bekerja sesudah ia memberi Baekhyun sejumlah uang setelah mendapatkan sekitar dua pelepasan. Baekhyun tidak pernah keberatan dengan itu, sungguh. Pacarnya selalu terlihat begitu lelah setelah bekerja begitu keras.**_

 _ **Sedikit yang Baekhyun tahu, dia adalah seorang jalang pendamping dari seseorang yang sudah memiliki pacar.**_

.

.

 _ **Jari-jari Baekhyun memijat punggung Jaehyun dengan lembut melemaskan semua otot yang menegang dari leher sampai pinggangnya. "Di sana, baby, ugh." Jaehyun mengerang dalam kenikmatan karena Baekhyun tampak sangat profesional dalam hal ini.**_

 _ **"Dan k-kemudian a-aku p-pergi ke t-tempat T-Taeyeon dan d-dia p-pergi denganku ke d-dokter dan d-dia b-berkata p-padaku bahwa J-Jungkook a-adalah d-dominant-"**_

 _ **"Baek. Baby." Dia tiba-tiba bicara. "Kau melakukan hal itu lagi, kau bicara terlalu banyak."**_

 _ **Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ia pasti mengganggu pacarnya yang telah bekerja keras.**_

 _ **"B-benar.. M-maaf."**_

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang saat jari-jari Baekhyun memijat bahunya dengan lembut, melemaskan ototnya yang tegang dan meredakan stresnya. Jari-jarinya memang ajaib. Chanyeol tengkurap sementara baby-nya duduk di sampingnya, berlutut, memijat punggungnya dengan lembut sambil berbicara;

"D-dan i-i-itu b-benar-benar indah, Ch-Chanyeol. A-ada b-banyak b-bunga dan s-semua orang m-memakai b-baju yang s-sangat b-bagus dan-"

Dia tiba-tiba berhenti, menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk beberapa detik, kemudian melanjutkan lagi, seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Chanyeol menyadarinya, berdehem kepada suaminya agar meneruskan ceritanya tapi Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Baby?" Tanyanya dan dia hanya mendapatkan balasan 'ya' dengan pelan dari Baekhyun. "Semua orang memakai baju yang bagus dan?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"M-maaf.. Aku p-pasti s-sangat m-menjengkelkan," katanya sambil tertawa malu sementara Chanyeol berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak menjengkelkan." Chanyeol menyatakan dengan tegas. "Demi Tuhan, kau orang terakhir yang bisa disebut menjengkelkan."

"T-tapi kau p-pasti s-sangat l-lelah d-dan a-aku m-malah b-berbicara t-tentang hal yang b-bodoh-"

"Itu tidak bodoh. Tidak. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu." Bela Chanyeol, bangun sambil mengerang lalu mengangkat kepala Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi, oke? Jadi dengarkan baik-baik," ia mulai. "Hidupku penuh dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan gangster, politik, pebisnis dan pelacur kotor. Dan pada saat hari berakhir, aku ingin pulang ke rumah, melihat anakku, berlarian di sekitar rumah, aku ingin pulang ke rumah melihatmu, di tempat tidur, menungguku." Ia membisikkan bagian terakhir yang membuat Baekhyun tersipu. "Aku menyukai suaramu dan aku suka kata-katamu jadi jangan tahan itu dari daddy, hm?"

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah sebuah memberinya ciuman kecil yang manis. "Kau pergi dengan Suho ke acara itu lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa semua orang baik kepadamu?"

"Tidak.." jawab Baekhyun singkat. "T-tapi tak a-apa, aku s-sangat s-senang d-dan a-aku bahkan m-mendapat-"

"Siapa yang tidak bersikap baik padamu?" Tanyanya, tiba-tiba mulai marah.

"B-bukan s-seperti i-itu.. H-hanya s-saja, a-aku p-pikir m-mereka t-tidak m-menyukaiku." Ungkapnya dengan senyum sedih lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah lagi. "T-tapi tak a-apa! S-sungguh!"

"Tidak ada sesorang pun yang lolos begitu saja setelah bersikap buruk terhadapmu. Kau adalah mama bayi Pheonix, kau bahkan tidak perlu mentolerir setiap omong kosong ini. Biarkan aku membuat beberapa panggilan telepon dan aku akan mengurus semuanya."

"K-kumohon j-jangan." Ujarnya tiba-tiba. "A-aku s-sangat s-senang.. S-sungguh dan a-aku p-pergi d-dengan S-Suho ke r-restoran yang b-bagus dan i-itu-"

"Tapi siapa yang bersikap buruk padamu?" Dia bertanya lagi, siap untuk menelepon Suho dan menanyakan setiap nama yang tidak mau tersenyum pada baby-nya yang cantik itu dan dia akan memusnahkan mereka dari muka bumi.

 _ **Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi yang nyaman, makan dengan gembira di saat ia duduk dengan Suho dan salah satu teman Suho, namanya adalah Victoria. Orang tiongkok yang cantik, wanita yang memiliki rambut indah dan kulit yang bening. Wanita itu mengingatkan dirinya akan hyung-nya. Komentar yang tidak pantas, banyak kata-kata umpatan, berbicara dengan kalimat yang seksual. Tapi dia sangat baik, memanggil dirinya menawan dan manis, mengucapkan selamat kepadanya untuk sang bayi dan mengelus perutnya. Dia baik, Baekhyun menyukainya.**_

 _ **"Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk enyah dan aku menendang bokongnya ke jalanan." Victoria mengangkat bahu. "Apa yang pikirkan hingga berani pulang ke rumah dengan berbau seperti pelacur murahan?"**_

 _ **Suho tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Baekhyun tertawa manis pada cara wanita itu bicara.**_

 _ **Tapi kemudian; "Baekhyun?" Sebuah suara bertanya.**_

 _ **Jooyoung.**_

 _ **Baekhyun tiba-tiba langsung berdiri, seperti ia tengah tertangkap melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan dan berseru. "J-Jooyoung, h-hai.. H-hei."**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya dengan anggun, sambil melirik tajam ke Suho dan Victoria.**_

 _ **"A-aku s-sedang m-makan s-siang d-de-dengan S-Suho dan Victoria." Dia tergagap karena sangat gugup, bukan takut, hanya cemas.**_

 _ **"Siapa yang menjaga Jungkook?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat tajam ke arahnya.**_

 _ **"Y-Yoona.."**_

 _ **"Nah," ia mulai, seakan mau memarahi anak-anak. "Bukankah itu pekerjaanmu?"**_

 _ **"Dan siapa kau sialan?" Victoria tiba-tiba bertanya menantang.**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersenyum gugup sambil mengembuskan napas, "B-benar. Kau b-benar. A-aku a-akan p-pergi." Ujarnya gugup sambil mengangkat tasnya, tas ungu yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. "M-maaf, a-aku h-harus p-pergi s-sekarang. T-terima k-kasih untuk s-semuanya."**_

 _ **Dan dia berjalan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, merasa seperti anak yang ketahuan mencuri kue sebelum makan malam.**_

.

.

"Apa?" Tanya wanita itu sambil membuka pintu.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk dengan kening berkerut karena sikap itu dan berseru dengan sinis; "Halo juga."

"Jika kau ke sini untuk bercinta, maka kau bisa pergi dan bercinta saja dengan 'baby boy'-mu"

"Baby, jika aku ingin bercinta denganmu, aku akan langsung melakukannya. Aku tidak akan meminta izin." Jawabnya dingin karena baby boy-nya yang disebut-sebut.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja. Tapi jangan berharap aku akan berpura-pura menikmatinya." Hinanya sembarangan membuat Chanyeol melotot atas sikap yang tak bisa diterima itu. Lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk;

"Seperti yang selalu kulakukan."

PLAKK!

"Jangan melewati batas." Ia memperingatkan. "Sadarlah dengan posisimu atau aku yang akan memaksamu menyadarinya."

Dan dia segera bergegas keluar.

.

.

Setelah itu, saat Chanyeol mengunjungi wanita simpanannya, ia dipuaskan sampai ke inti oleh wanita itu.

Wanita itu yang melakukan semua pekerjaan, ia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol berbaring lalu mengurus kebutuhan pria itu. Chanyeol bisa berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan semua ini, tapi jujur, dia hanya perlu menuntaskan kebutuhan seksualnya yang disebabkan oleh seorang baby boy yang berjalan di rumah dengan boxer pendek dan Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti menatap pinggulnya.

Orang mungkin berpikir orang hamil itu tidak menarik tapi Chanyeol tidak berpikir begitu. Ia berpikir bahwa sebenarnya kehamilan sangat sesuai untuk Baekhyun.

Dia memakai ikat pinggangnya sementara Jooyoung duduk di tempat tidur _queen size_ , minum anggur. "Kenapa kau tidak menginap saja malam ini?"

"Karena aku punya anak yang senang jika sarapan bersama daddy-nya."

"Kita bicara tentang Jungkook atau Baekhyun?" Balasnya dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil, tapi itu untuk memperingatkannya.

"Fokus saja pada koleksimu yang telah mendapat investasiku." Jawabnya dengan lancar lalu ia duduk di tempat tidur, mendekat ke arah wanita itu. "Buatlah uang untukku."

"Buatlah aku menjadi seorang istri." Balasnya lagi.

"Ow, Channie~" rengeknya imut saat pria itu menarik rambutnya lembut, tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya.

"Bye, Joo." Katanya sambil bangkit, mengambil dompet, telepon, kunci dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

"Wanita itu datang bersamanya ke sini, dan dia mulai memarahi Baekhyun, ia mengatakan bahwa pekerjaannya di rumah ini adalah menjadi seorang ibu." Yoona menceritakan tentang keberadaan Jooyoung di rumah. "Dia hanya meminta maaf dan berjalan ke kamar anaknya, ia tidak keluar dari kamar sejak itu dan saat aku masuk, ia sudah tertidur di lantai."

"Jalang itu harus mati." Ujar Chen saat ia melihat rahang bosnya yang mengeras.

"Jalang itu akan mati." Ujar Chnayeol dengan tegas sambil mengangkat telepon, siap untuk menelepon wanita itu dan jujur ia hanya harus memukulnya sampai ia sadar karena dia sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Tuan Muda," Panggil Yoona dan Chanyeol berdehem, berbalik ke arahnya. "Suami Anda hanya makan sarapan saja hari ini, haruskah saya membuatkannya beberapa makanan?"

"Ya." Chanyeol segera menjawab. "Pastikan dia memakannya, jika dia tidak mau, katakan padanya bahwa ini adalah perintah langsung dariku."

"Ya, Tuan muda." Dia membungkuk, berjalan pergi.

.

.

 _ **"B-bisakah a-aku.. Um, B-bi-bisakah- aku-" Baekhyun tergagap dalam kesulitan sambil memegang perutnya erat. "M-maksudku-"**_

 _ **"Baby," Chanyeol mulai bicara. "Baby boy, tenanglah. Bernapas." Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, suaminya yang kecil dan mungil itu berjalan ke arahnya, memegang cangkir berisi cokelat panas yang mengepul untuk dirinya dengan marshmallow di atas dan kemudian mulai gagap dengan gila. "Sekarang, angkat kepalamu, dan bicaralah dengan jelas."**_

 _ **"B-bisakah a-aku? J-jika kau t-tidak k-keberatan d-dan j-jika a-aku t-tidak b-boleh tak a-apa, a-aku h-hanya- Kau t-tahu, h-hanya l-lupakan i-itu. M-maaf s-sudah m-mengganggu-mu. " Dan dia berbalik untuk pergi, tapi dihentikan oleh suaminya.**_

 _ **"Kembalilah ke sini. Kita belum selesai." Seru Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan lengannya di singgasana yang ada di ruangannya. Baekhyun berbalik ketakutan dia tiba-tiba terisak.**_

 _ **"A-aku t-tahu kau s-sudah b-bilang b-bahwa a-aku t-tidak b-boeh b-bicara d-dengannya t-tapi a-aku m-merindukannya!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengaku, melontarkan semua yang ada dibenaknya. "D-dan a-aku m-minta m-maaf dan a-aku b-berjanji i-ini t-tidak a-akan t-terjadi l-lagi-!"**_

 _ **"Cukup!" Dia meraung, bingung dan marah dari permohonan yang tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun, mereka melakukannya dengan baik, Baekhyun makan lebih banyak. Tersenyum manis kepadanya setiap saat bukannya melihat lantai. Meminta cokelat dengan patuh dan manis tapi dia benar-benar bertanya apakah ia bisa pergi membelinya karena ia belum pernah keluar rumah sejak insiden dengan pewaris Oh. "Apa yang terjadi?" Dia bertanya dan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk memulai kata-kata kasarnya yang lain saat air mata pertama jatuh, ia mengusapnya dengan tergesa-gesa.**_

 _ **Itu bukan karena ia sedih. Itu karena ia ketakutan. Dia menangis ketakutan.**_

 _ **"Tidak, Perlahan." Perintah Chanyeol**_ _ **sementara Baekhyun menelan ludahnya keras dan kemudian perlahan-lahan, dengan kesakitan ia menurunkan dirinya ke lantai membuat Chanyeol langsung beranjak berdiri.**_

 _ **"A-aku m-menelepon Taeyeon.." Dia akhirnya mengakui dosanya yang paling kotor. Chanyeol perlahan berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah hati-hati, tidak mau menakut-nakuti Baekhyun yang terisak dan mulai bicara lagi;**_

 _ **"Aku t-tahu kau b-bilang a-aku t-tidak b-boleh b-bertemu d-dengannya l-lagi, t-tapi aku s-sangat m-merindukannya d-dan a-aku-" ia semakin terisak ketika Chanyeol sampai di dekatnya, melihat kaki pria itu ada di bawah matanya. Dia tahu dia akan mendapatkan hukuman. Karena dia bukanlah Jooyoung, dia tidak lolos begitu saja setelah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.**_

 _ **Ketika kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kau harus dihukum. Salah satu pelajaran paling awal yang ia pelajari dalam hidupnya.**_

 _ **Memecahkan vas, kau dihukum.**_

 _ **Menambahkan terlalu banyak garam dalam makanan, kau akan dihukum.**_

 _ **Gagal pada sebuah tugas, kau dihukum.**_

 _ **Mendapat nilai yang buruk, kau dihukum.**_

 _ **Mengecewakan suamimu, kau dihukum.**_

 _ **Tidak mematuhi suamimu, kau mendapat pukulan dengan ikat pinggang perak yang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.**_

 _ **"Berdiri." Perintah itu jelas, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.**_

 _ **Suaminya berjongkok di depannya dan berkata; "Berdiri."**_

 _ **Dia tiba-tiba mengangkat matanya ke arah suaminya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sejak tadi terjebak di tenggorokannya.**_

 _ **"K-kumohon j-jangan p-pukul a-aku d-dengan i-ikat p-pinggangmu.." Dia terisak, tiba-tiba mencapai kaki suaminya seakan itu adalah hadiah yang berharga dari atas sana. "K-kumohon, j-jangan h-hari ini.. Aku t-tidak bisa. Yang l-lain s-saja. J-jangan i-ikat p-pinggangmu, k-kumohon-"**_

Chanyeol mendesah mengingat memori itu dan memastikan ia membuat catatan mental untuk menelepon Taeyeon agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk sementara waktu karena dia sangat merindukan wanita itu.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jungkook yang matanya sudah terpaku ke arah t.v. Baekhyu berjalan ke arahnya, karena ia baru saja selesai mencuci piring, ia perlahan-lahan menurunkan dirinya ke lantai, dengan susah payah dan ekspresi sedih, akhirnya duduk di sebelah kaki Chanyeol sambil memegang perutnya, Yoona telah pergi lebih awal dan masih ada sisa piring kotor, dia memutuskan untuk mencucinya, ia belum melakukan apa-apa di rumah dan dia tidak bisa mengatakan jika dia keberatan dengan hal itu.

Dia segera merasakan bahwa tangan suaminya menyentuh rambutnya di mana ia memijat kulit kepalanya, ia hampir melenguh sambil bersandar pada sentuhan itu seperti kucing. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di lutut Chanyeol, matanya hampir terpejam menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

Sudah lumayan lama.

Sentuhan di antara mereka memang cukup terbatas untuk beberapa waktu ini, laki-laki yang dominan tidak lagi menariknya ke kamar mandi bersamanya atau membalik mereka di tempat tidur dan mencium lehernya. Tidak ada elusan di paha, tidak ada pujian, tidak ada nafsu.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Suaminya belum menyentuhnya sampai saat ini tapi Baekhyun sudah menyadarinya, ia telah makan lebih banyak dan dia semakin gemuk. Dia telah mencoba untuk mencium suaminya sekali, tapi dia hanya melambaikan tangan seolah-olah ia bukanlah apa-apa dan suaminya itu mengatakan; "Aku sedang tidak mood."

Baekhyun berkedip dua kali, berputar di tempat tidur dengan cemberut di wajahnya dan memeluk bantal agar ia bisa tertidur. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol harus menyentuhnya? Jooyoung sekarang pasti lebih baik dan lebih cantik, karena sekarang dia menjadi lebih gemuk. Kenapa ia harus melihatnya? Baekhyun mendesah sambil mengusap pipinya ke kaki Chanyeol sekali dalam kenyamanan.

Lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik ke atas dengan sekali tarikan, membuatnya mundur dan berakhir di sofa, di samping suaminya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca, "Jangan duduk di lantai."

Baekhyun mengangguk akan perintah itu lalu ia menunduk, memegang perutnya erat tapi Chanyeol membuka lengan untuknya dan Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu mendekatinya, laki-laki yang dominan segera menarik suaminya ke dalam lengannya, memeluknya dalam sambil meletakkan tangannya di perut buncit itu, entah bagaimana dengan posesif.

.

.

 _ **Sehun mengerang saat Chanyeol memukul kepalanya. "Jangan bergumam di dalam hati. Kau bajingan kecil."**_

 _ **Chen mencibir saat Chanyeol sudah berjalan pergi. "Apakah dia selalu tegang seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya kepada sang sekretaris.**_

 _ **"Tidak." Dia menjawab. "Dia mungkin masih membencimu setelah kau meniduri kekasihnya dan kemudian mengembalikannya lagi."**_

 _ **"Aku tidak pernah meniduri Baekhyun." Ungkap Sehun kepada Chen yang mulai tertawa secara tiba-tiba.**_

 _ **"Sayang, tidak perlu berbohong padaku."**_

 _ **"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya. Kami hanya berciuman, tidak lebih dan itu bahkan hanya ciuman sepihak. Dia benar-benar tidak bergerak sedikit pun."**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu kau harus mengatakan itu kepadanya. Karena dia sangat posesif, seperti kau tidak tahu saja. Itu sebabnya dia memberimu waktu yang sulit."**_

 _ **Sedikit yang mereka tahu, Chanyeol mendengarkan mereka dari balik pintu. Dia sedang menghukum baby-nya itu, dengan ringan. Ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya setelah pengklaiman kembali wilayahnya waktu itu, ia akan selalu mendapatkan bayang-bayang di kepalanya tentang Baekhyun yang mendesahkan 'daddy' kepada Sehun.**_

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, menjerit dalam diam.

Dua jari Chanyeol bekerja di dalam dirinya dan ia tidak bisa menghiting jumlah kesenangan yang ia terima. Bagaimana dia bisa merasa begitu baik? Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa hal ini bisa terasa begitu baik. Yang paling penting, kenapa Chanyeol melakukan hal ini?

Jari-jarinya menyentuh titik nikmat yang membuat Baekhyun melenguh, menyadarinya ketika tangan Baekhyun meraih ke pergelangan tangannya, terkejut karena kenikmatan yang mengalir melalui tubuhnya. Baekhyun tampak ketakutan dengan perasaan baru itu, matanya melebar dan khawatir, tiba-tiba bertanya; "A-apa-"

 **Polos.**

"Biarkan aku. Biarkan aku mengurusmu." Ujar Chanyeol kepadanya. "Biarkan daddy mengurusmu."

Kepala Baekhyun jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan jarinya lagi, mendorongnya keluar masuk perlahan-lahan, dengan kecepatan yang stabil, menyentuh titik yang bisa membuat anak itu merintih nikmat. "D-daddy .."

 **Manis.**

"Ya, baby," Chanyeol berdehem.

"A-aku mencintaimu.." Akunya dalam napas kerasnya dan poninya yang menempel di dahinya.

 **Peduli.**

"Aku tahu, baby, aku tahu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit simpati tapi Baekhyun hanya mencengkeram seprai erat. "Kau milikku."

"M-milikmu."

 **Submisif.**

"Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhmu. Tidak ada. Hanya aku. Tubuh ini, milikku." Nada yang dominan membuat Baekhyun menggigil penuh antisipasi.

"H-hanya d-dirimu.. t-tubuhku hanya m-milikmu."

 **Penurut.**

Chanyeol perlahan mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas, meraih jari mungil anak itu dan menuntunnya ke sepanjang bahunya yang lebar. Baekhyun menatapnya saat ia memperlambat gerakan jari-jarinya, yang memang sudah lambat. Baekhyun berkedip kepadanya dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit terlintas di matanya yang indah. Dia kemudian bertanya; "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun merengek pada pertanyaan itu.

 **Pemalu.**

Ia melanjutkan; "Katakan pada daddy,"

"Aku m-memikirkanmu.." Serunya kepadan suaminya yang mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya lagi, untuk menumbuk titik di mana Baekhyun akan mengerang seolah memberinya hadiah karena sudah memberinya jawaban.

 **Penakut.**

"Lebih spesifik." Serunya dan anak itu merengek lagi. "Katakan padaku."

"Daddy t-tidak m-menganggapku m-menarik lagi.." Dia mengungkapkan pikirannya yang kesepian. "D-daddy t-tidak a-akan m-menyukaiku setelah aku m-melahirkan.."

 **Tidak percaya diri.**

Chanyeol berhenti, gerakannya juga berhenti, bertanya; "Apakah itu yang kau pikirkan?" Dia bertanya. "Ketika kau melayaniku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan kemudian berkata; "A-apa kau ingin a-aku u-untuk b-berbalik s-sekarang?"

 **Patuh.**

"Aku ingin kau mendesah untukku."

"Y-ya, d-daddy."

 **Miliknya.**

.

.

Chanyeol memasukkan kode pintu, berjalan ke dalam apartemen Jooyoung, ingin memberinya pelajaran hari ini.

Dia perlahan-lahan meletakkan kuncinya saat ia mendengar suara dari dalam,

"Lagi.."

"Joo?" Ucapnya.

"Oh Tuhan, ya!" Jooyoung mendesah.

Apa-apaan ini?

Ia menarik pistolnya dan berdoa kepada surga di atas sana bahwa ini bukanlah seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi tentu saja, surga membencinya.

Jooyoung berada di tempat tidur dengan pria lain di atasnya sambil mendesah; "Siwon, Ya, uh, oh Ya Tuhan .."

Chanyeol mengangkat pistolnya dan menembakkan sebuah peluru.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **[A/N]** Third level of butchery.

#TeamSiwondead.

#TeamJoohoedead.

XO XO.

Unknowngirl109.

* * *

 **[T/N]** Apdet secepat mungkin soalnya keburu mau ngerjain tugas heheh (daripada kepikiran terus) dan belum aku cek lagi, jadi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan *bow*

Aku #TeamTheybothdead wkwkwk

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	37. THIRTY SIX

**INNOCENT (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Innocent by unknowngirl109

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1118853/innocent-hunhan-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Hunhan**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: Abuse. MPREG. Submissive!Baekhyun. CEO!Chanyeol.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- THIRTY SIX -**

 **.**

 _Tolong baca [T/N] di bawah yaa. Makasih._

 **.**

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu, hatinya berderak, detak jantungnya melambat sebentar, kemudian berdetak dengan sangat cepat- sampai ia pikir jantungnya akan keluar dari dadanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi? Apa karma benar-benar mengejarnya?

Sebuah tembakan bergema.

Tepat menembus dinding karena kedua orang yang ada di ranjang, bergegas berdiri dengan kedua kaki mereka.

"Chan-Chanyeol!" Jooyoung menjerit sambil berdiri di sana, ketakutan, terbungkus selimut.

"Dan selama ini aku pikir kau mencintaiku.." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terkekeh. Suaranya, tiba-tiba menjadi;

 **Kejam.**

Matanya menjadi merah, kemudian muncul sekelebat hitam saat Siwon meneriakkan sesuatu agar dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang nekat, tapi ia tidak bisa mendengarnya, semua yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara-suara di kepalanya. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.

Dia harus membunuh. Dia harus membalas dendam.

.

.

Chanyeol belum pulang.

Baekhyun sengaja tidur di sofa sambil menunggu, ia sudah bertekad, karena ia selalu tertidur ketika suaminya pulang ke rumah selama minggu kemarin, dia ingin tetap terjaga malam ini dan menunggu suaminya dengan patuh.

Malam yang salah.

Karena Chanyeol belum juga pulang. Baekhyun mendesah dan memegang perutnya dengan telapak tangannya saat ia membuat sarapan. Anaknya yang sedang makan mengajukan pertanyaan tentang keberadaan daddy-nya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat, bahwa daddy-nya sangat sibuk dan memiliki banyak pekerjaan dan mengakhirinya dengan pengingat untuk balita itu agar menyelesaikan makanannya.

.

.

Baekhyun ingat orang ini.

Kerutan dahi itu, tatapan mematikannya, cara ia bicara dengan lembut seakan memberikan harapan palsu kepada siapapun yang ia ajak bicara agar mereka percaya bahwa ia cukup berperikemanusiaan. Tapi Baekhyun lebih tahu, ia tahu bahwa orang ini adalah orang jahat dan ia harus menelepon Chanyeol.

Bel pintu berbunyi- Yoona segera ke sana untuk membukanya dan memberi salam kepada tamu itu. Dia menunjukkan jalannya, wanita itu ingin menginformasikan pada Baekhyun bahwa ada seseorang di sini tapi tamu itu tidak mau menunggu, ia masuk begitu saja ke ruang tamu sementara Baekhyun sedang tidur nyenyak dengan selimut di atasnya, yang menyembunyikan tubuh nyaris telanjangnya, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam Chanyeol dan celana dalam.

"Tuan, ini tidak pantas, tuan muda sedang tidak memakai sesuatu yag pantas saat ini-" Yoona berhenti saat pria itu mengambil lencana dan menunjukkannya, wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ekspresi gelap dan matanya tiba-tiba melotot.

"Kau mengganggu, petugas," ujar wanita itu saat melihat mata tuan mudanya berkedut karena kebisingan di sana. Baekhyun tampaknya akan bangun. "Ini melanggar hukum."

"Detektif." Koreksi pria itu dengan santai. "Kami harus melakukan invistagasi terbuka dengan Park Chanyeol, aku diperbolehkan untuk mengganggu semauku."

"Tuan Park, tidak akan mentolerir pelecehan seperti-"

"Y-Yoona.." Sebuah suara memotong, suara yang halus, suara beludru itu terdengar lelah dan lembut. Yoona menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu untuk menemukan Baekhyun, duduk, belum benar-benar sadar sementara selimut meluncur di bahunya, menarik kain kemejanya, mengungkapkan kulit susunya. Tuan muda terbiasa mengenakan pakaian semacam ini di rumah!

"S-siapa i-itu?" Dia bertanya dengan serius karena ia tiba-tiba menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Dia-"

"Saya detektif Johyun, dari Departemen Kepolisian Seoul." Dia memperkenalkan diri, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan tapi Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan ragu-ragu dari tempat duduknya.

Dia ingat pria ini. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan pada saat itu bahwa ia membenci orang ini. Mungkin orang pertama yang pernah ia benci. Tapi mungkin bukan yang terakhir.

.

.

"Seorang detektif kepolisian di sini."

Itulah kata-kata yang Chanyeol dengar saat akhirnya ia membuka ponselnya, ia melihat banyak panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan. Dia baru saja melihatnya tapi kemudian telepon berdering, sedikit mengejutkannya namun ia tetap menjawab dengan santai, itu dari telepon rumah, mungkin Baekhyun hanya ingin tahu apakah ia akan pulang. Meskipun, Baekhyun tidak pernah memanggilnya kecuali dalam keadaan darurat.

Tapi ketika dia menjawab, suara pelan Yoona yang terdengar; "Tuan Muda, terima kasih Tuhan," ia mendesah lega. "Anda harus pulang sekarang."

"Katakan pada Baekhyun, aku tidak akan pulang minggu ini, aku akan terbang ke China satu jam lagi-"

"Tidak! Tidak, Tuan Anda tidak bisa!" Yoona tiba-tiba berteriak. Dia mengerutkan kening karena baru kali ini ada pembantu yang berani berteriak padanya.

"Ya, aku bisa, Yoona, ada apa? Apa Jungkook baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Seorang detektif kepolisian di sini."

Chanyeol menutup telepon, bahkan tidak peduli untuk mengambil jaketnya, dan langsung berlari keluar dari kantornya.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba, ia berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu, menerobos seperti yang dilakukan petugas tadi lalu ia mengamati situasi di depannya.

Suami cantiknya tengah duduk dengan patuh di sofa, salah satu tangannya ada di perutnya, dan yang lainnya tergeletak lemah di sofa, rambutnya jatuh di dahinya dan kemudian ia menyadarinya.

Ia sadar bahwa suaminya tidak memakai celana dan tidak memakai sesuatu yang pantas. _Fuck no._

Baekhyun berdiri, untuk memberi hormat ketika ia melihat Chanyeol. Hanya untuk membiarkan selimut itu jatuh dan pahanya menjadi terlihat sekarang. Langkah yang salah.

Rahang Chanyeol terkunci erat sambil menatap Baekhyun kemudian tiba-tiba menyentak kepalanya ke arah tangga dengan kasar, megisyaratkan perintah keras agar ia segera ke atas sementara detektif itu mengabaikan ketegangan dan menyambutnya dengan senyum licik dan jahat; "Tuan Park, kami hanya berbicara tentang Anda-"

"Naik ke atas." Nada keras memotong saat Chanyeol berbicara pada suaminya dengan kejam, matanya tidak beralih dari Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera berlari dengan hati-hati, mempertimbangkan perut besarnya.

Ketika suara jejak kaki itu menghilang, Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik ke arah sang detektif.

"Ah, Tuan Park, kenapa Anda selalu begitu tegang?" Dia bertanya dengan maksud tertentu sambil duduk lagi. "Saya dan suami Anda hanya mengobrol, tidak perlu cemburu-"

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol mulai, memotong. Tiba-tiba haus akan darah. "Kau tidak tahu hal apa yang tengah kau campuri saat ini. Jadi kusarankan, kau segera keluar dari rumahku sebelum aku mulai membuat beberapa panggilan."

"Saya adalah detektif, saya di sini untuk menyelidiki Anda-"

"Apakah penyelidikan, termasuk melecehkan pebisnis besar dan pasangan mereka?" Nada bicara Chanyeol dingin dan tajam.

"Tidak, hanya para pebisnis yang terlibat dalam perdagangan narkoba." Seru petugas itu saat ia bangkit, berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan kemudian menambahkan; "Dan juga orang-orang dengan pasangan yang cantik."

Chanyeol, dengan tiba-tiba, kemarahannya sudah melampaui batas saat ia meraih kerah pria itu, mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat, sementara pria itu mengerang.

"Jika kau berani mendekatinya lagi, aku akan pastikan istrimu yang sama cantiknya juga dilecehkan."

Seringai pria itu hilang dan ia menggeram dari belakang tenggorokan sementara Chanyeol terus bicara; "Terobos rumahku seperti ini lagi dan aku akan menunjukkan konsekuensi untuk siapapun yang berani macam-macam dengan apa yang menjadi milikku."

Chanyeol megusir pria itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya dan berdiri dengan posisi pertahanan. "Keluar."

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol menaiki tangga, Baekhyun tengah menggigit kukunya, kecemasan memakan dirinya. Yang lebih tua berjalan masuk, setelah membanting pintu- menakut-nakuti lelaki berambut coklat itu, hal pertama yang ia katakan adalah;

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, membuka pintu dengan keadaan seperti itu?" Baekhyun tersentak di tempat duduknya, semakin meringkuk ke dalam dirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegangi perutnya lebih keras.

"M-maaf.." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah rengekan lembut setelah permintaan maaf itu sementara Chanyeol berjalan maju, kesulitan menyusun kata-katanya, ia mulai berseru sambil mundur di tempat tidur, perlahan-lahan bergerak menjauh saat Chanyeol semakin dekat. "A-aku tahu, a-aku tidak s-seharusnya m-memakai s-sesuatu yang p-pendek.. A-aku t-tahu t-tapi d-dia-. Dia m-masuk b-begitu saja dan a-aku t-tidak bisa m-meninggalkannya-"

Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti, kerutan di dahinya muncul, ia mendesah, sebelum menutup matanya, kemudian membuka matanya lagi;

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Dengar, aku hanya tertekan, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

"Tak a-apa.." Seru Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan membantu Baekhyun bangun sampai dia berlutut di atas tempat tidur, tingginya hampir sama dengan suaminya.

Yang lebih tua mengecup bibirnya, tangannya beralih mengelus perut Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah sangat besar. "Bagaimana kabar _baby girl_ -ku?"

"M-merindukanmu.." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Dia merindukanku? Benarkah?" Chnayeol bertanya, setengah bingung, setengah bersemangat.

"D-dia m-mencintaimu.. L-lebih d-dariku." Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan yang agak menyedihkan.

"Aku yakin dia tidak seperti itu," Seru Chanyeol pada _puppy_ yang sedih itu. Dia kemudian bertanya; "Apakah dia menyakitimu?"

Sebuah gelengan kepala menjawabnya.

"Apakah dia mencoba untuk menyentuhmu?"

"A-aku m-menghindar.."

"Dimana?" Kata Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun memandang ke arahnya dengan ketidakpastian, ragu-ragu. Takut.

"Pertama-tama, jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Aku membencinya." Ujar Chanyeol, melihat rasa ketakutan mengambang dalam bulatan coklat itu. Mata Baekhyun yang terlalu ekspresif, dia terlalu mudah dibaca. "Dan jawab pertanyaanku."

Baekhyun menunduk karena malu dengan kontak mata yang tampaknya mengganggu suaminya yang baik itu. Dia menunjuk wajahnya, menunjuk pipinya untuk Chanyeol agar ia memahaminya. "A-aku m-menghindar.. A-aku b-bersumpah."

"Aku tahu, kau menghindar." Ujar Chanyeol lembut, meminta maaf karena sudah membentaknya. "Tapi kenapa kau menghindar?" Ia tidak bertanya untuk mendapat jawaban dominasi atau tunduk. Dia sudah lebih pahit dari apa pun, mungkin Baekhyun akan mengucapkan salah satu jawaban yang penuh kasih untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Karena t-tubuhku a-adalah m-milikmu.. B-benar kan?"

Sebuah tawa pahit keluar karena jawaban Baekhyun itu memang menenangkannya. Sedikit.

.

.

"Aku hanya berkunjung," Kris melambaikan tangan. "Aku ingin mengobrol dengan orang yang bisa menakhlukkan Chanyeol dengan mudah."

Suho melotot, telapak tangannya ia letakkan di meja, sementara Kris tinggal di kursinya. "Aku tahu dirimu, Yifan, tidak ada yang namanya hanya berkunjung."

Kris hanya tersenyum dan keluar, berdiri sempurna, berjalan ke arah Suho yang berbalik ke arahnya. "Jika kau memainkan salah satu permainan pikiranmu padanya, Kris aku bersumpah pada Tuhan-"

"Permainan Pikiran itu sejenis gayamu," Kris tertawa jahat, "Kau tahu, aku lebih ke seorang pembunuh sekarang, bicara lagi nanti sejenis orang."

Dia berjalan pergi lalu ia mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah di ruangannya.

"Kalau itu vas armenia-ku, kau lebih baik berdoa untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan Baekhyun!"

.

.

Ponsel Kris berdering, dia menyeringai saat membaca; Phoenix.

Dia menekannya untuk menerima panggilan itu dan menjawab; "Aku tahu dia akan meneleponmu."

"Jika kau berencana memainkan salah satu permainan pikiranmu padanya, penjagaku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk."

"Kenapa semua orang terus berbicara tentang permainan pikiranku? Aku tidak punya permainan pikiran!" Dia berargumen sedikit bercanda. Dia selalu memiliki kepribadian yang lebih ceria dari Chanyeol. Dia lebih suka komentar sarkastis daripada sesuatu yang membuat tertekan seperti Chanyeol semacam puisi dan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Ya, kau punya. Dan dia tidak perlu salah satu tesmu itu sekarang." Chanyeol berbicara lagi.

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

Ada sebuah jeda.

"Aku percaya padamu." Dan dia menutup telepon. Karena pernyataan itu berarti banyak hal. Aku mempercayaimu dengan suamiku yang sedang hamil dan aku mempercayaimu dengan _little boy_ -ku. Aku percaya padamu.

Kris menarik napas dalam kesedihan palsu karena sialan, ia memang berencana untuk memainkan salah satu permainan pikirannya.

.

.

Semua yang dibutuhkan, adalah pikiran yang kacau dan rusak. Seorang pria jahat. Dan pilihan kata yang salah.

Baekhyun membuka pintu, Yoona libur hari ini dan dia melakukan sedikit dari pekerjaan rumah. Dia memakai jubah, merasa aman untuk membuka pintu seperti ini.

Pintu terbuka sedikit dan Baekhyun mengintip dengan imut. "H-halo?"

"Halo, Baekhyun." Sebuah suara yang rendah menjawab. Dan di sana berdiri, salah satu teman Chanyeol, Kris, ingatnya. Rambutnya dicat pirang, kaus Yeezy dan rantai membuatnya terlihat jauh santai dari suaminya, tapi Baekhyun telah sadar bahwa Chanyeol jarang mengenakan pakaian kasual, sedangkan Kris tidak suka mengenakan setelan. Celana skinny jeans kotor membuatnya terlihat seperti preman jalanan daripada seorang pengusaha.

Sekarang, pintu terbuka lebar dan Baekhyun menyambutnya; "Hal-lo,"

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanyanya dengan kilatan jahat di matanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi tidak tahu kenapa rasanya seperti ia sedang mengundang setan ke dalam rumahnya.

Pria itu berjalan masuk, duduk di sofa di mana Baekhyun menuntunnya.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi, sangat jauh darinya, Kris membuat beberapa pembicaraan kecil, tentang rumah, tentang kehamilan tapi Baekhyun terus memberinya jawaban yang pendek dan sopan, tidak lupa untuk tersenyum pada tamunya sesekali.

"Chanyeol, mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa kau akan melakukan apa saja untuknya, apa itu benar?" Awal pembicaraan itu sudah tidak terasa nyaman.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia juga mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa kau sangat baik, dalam banyak.. hal."

Baekhyun menelan ketidaknyamanan itu dan menatap ke perut buncitnya.

"Mungkin," Kris bicara lagi, berdiri, kakinya yang panjang membawanya, tepat di depan Baekhyun. Selangkangannya, sejajar dengan wajah anak itu. Pria itu tiba-tiba menyambar rahangnya, anak itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kris dalam ketakutan. "Kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku."

"P-permisi." Seru Baekhyun dan ia segera berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari ke dapur.

Ia mengambil telepon, menekan nomor yang harus ia hafal untuk keadaan darurat. Begitu suara terdengar, ia berdoa agar ia mengangkatnya;

"Halo?"

"Ch-Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menghela napas, merasa lega tiba-tiba. "M-maaf k-karena m-meneleponmu di w-waktu k-kerja.. T-tapi t-temanmu di s-sini.."

"Ya aku tahu."

Rasa sakit dalam hati Baekhyun itu tak terbantahkan. Dia tahu. Dia tahu apa yang Kris inginkan darinya.

"D-dia dia-"

"Baby, dengar, aku harus pergi, aku memiliki pertemuan yang benar-benar penting. Setengah jam dan aku akan berada di sana. Hibur dia untuk sementara waktu, hm?"

 **Hibur.**

"O-oke.."

 _Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku. Dan Kris benar. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu._

Ketika ia kembali, Kris sedang duduk di sofa lagi.

"J-jika kau t-tidak k-keberatan, k-kita b-bisa p-pergi ke l-lantai atas. A-anakku b-bisa ke s-sini k-kapan saja.."

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali, itu adalah sebuah kekacauan.

Dia tidak bisa menemukan suaminya dan Jungkook sedang tidur. Dia berjalan ke kamar tidur dengan langkah hati-hati. Suara itu datang dari sana.

"-Hyun, Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Suara itu jelas sekarang.

"K-kumohon.. A-aku t-tidak ingin m-melakukannya.. T-tolong, jangan m-memaksaku. K-kumohon.."

Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan mengayunkan pintu agar terbuka. **Memaksa.** Apa?

"Apa yang terjadi sialan?"

Kris menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah temannya dan Chanyeol melihat luka baru di pipinya, rambutnya kusut seperti jika seseorang mengusaknya beberapa kali. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun-nya ada di lantai, meringkuk ke dalam dirinya dalam posisi seperti janin dengan susah payah karena perut besarnya dan rambutnya juga berantakan, jubahnya robek dan wajah terlukanya, wajah menangisnya membuat Chanyeol memikirkan kesimpulan yang benar-benar, benar-benar buruk.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dan ia mulai bicara; "A-aku s-sudah mencoba... A-aku sudah m-mencoba t-tapi a-aku t-tidak mau. A-aku t-tidak mau o-orang l-lain m-menyentuhku. K-kumohon, j-jangan m-memaksaku.. A-aku m-mencintaimu..

Hanya d-dirimu.. "

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah. Tatapannya berubah menjadi buas untuk siapa saja yang mencoba untuk menyentuh miliknya. Suaminya, bayinya, anaknya. Hidupnya. Dia berbalik ke arah Kris yang sudah menyadari tampilan buas itu dan berpikir, jika ia akan tewas, mungkin lebih baik jika sahabatnya yang membunuhnya.

"Tuhan, aku ingin mati dalam pakaian yang lebih baik." Adalah pernyataan yang ia keluarkan saat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya dan menghempaskan-tidak, mendorongnya dengan kasar ke dinding.

"Kau mencoba menyentuhnya, kau bajingan?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan getaran dalam suaranya. Bibirnya menggeram dan tiba-tiba dia lapar, lapar akan darah. Darah manusia.

Sebuah pukulan melayang dan Kris jatuh tak berdaya karena sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dan segera berlutut melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu. Dia perlahan-lahan mencoba merangkak ke arah Baekhyun dengan serius, meyakinkannya;

"Baby, baby, baby boy, ini aku. Ini aku, Chanyeol." Seakan berbicara kepada seorang anak kecil.

"A-aku sudah m-mencoba .. A-aku-aku t-tidak bisa, a-aku **t-tak bisa**."

.

.

"Mereka berbicara sedikit tentangmu." Mr John berbicara dengan sedikit aksen dalam bahasa koreanya. "Kau cukup misterius."

"Kita coba." Sehun menjawab dalam nada seperti pebisnis. Chanyeol yang mengajarinya dan ia merasa agak bangga.

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau menghasilkan banyak uang untuk semua orang." Serunya dengan senyum penuh arti. "Aku suka orang-orang yang menghasilkan uang untukku."

Chanyeol dan pria itu tertawa sebentar dan melanjutkan percakapan, sementara Sehun duduk tenang. Dia membenci pria di hadapannya. Mr John telah mendapatkan semua kekayaannya dari perdagangan manusia dan kemudian mencetuskan komunitas obat-obatan terlarang se-asia dan dia melanjutkan; "Jatuh cinta dengan itu."

Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam dunia bisnis, sedikit bekerja sama dengan Yakuza tapi sebagian besar dengan Wu. Meskipun Wu jarang terlibat dalam perdagangan manusia, mereka masih memiliki rentetan bordil terbesar di seluruh dunia Asia. Dia pintar, licik dan sedikit gila. Mengingatkannya dengan cara mengerikan Kris dan.. Suho.

Dan Luhan.

"Ahh, sebelum aku lupa," kata Mr John. "Aku punya hadiah untuk pewaris Oh."

Dia menepuk tangannya dua kali dan pintu mahogani besar itu dibuka dan satu makhluk kecil didorong ke lantai sementara pintu ditutup lagi. "Lelaki Cina kecil yang cantik," ia berbicara dengan penuh semangat sementara anak itu, mencoba bangkit, tidak berdiri. Tapi hanya berlutut dan duduk tepat di mana ia dilemparkan tadi. "Aku mendapatkannya di sebuah lelang di Beijing. Perjaka, terlatih dan cantik juga. Paket lengkap dan kupikir, pewaris Oh harus yang pertama merasakannya."

Chanyeol menyeringai sementara Sehun tampak, terkejut, jujur saja. Dia tersenyum dan berseru; "Haruskah kita memberinya privasi?"

"Tentu."

Dan saat Mr John berjalan ke depan. Chanyeol berbalik melirik pada pria yang masih terkejut dan masih menatap mangsa kecil itu, "Kacaukan ini, dan aku akan memaku kepalamu."

.

.

"Kau disini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membuka pintu ruangannya, menemukan carrier kecil, mungil, dan yang sedang hamil duduk di singgasana kursi-nya, saat Chen menjelaskan buku itu-di depannya, ia memegang pena dan menggigitnya, terlihat sangat lucu saat ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. "Baby?" Panggilnya lagi, melihat suaminya terlalu terfokus untuk sekedar melihatnya.

Hanya untuk membuat anak itu bangkit dari kursi dengan cepat, memegang perutnya dan punggung bagian bawahnya yang terasa sakit karena bergerak terlalu cepat lalu ia tergagap; "Ch-Chanyeol.."

"Hei, baby," sambut Chanyeol lembut, melangkah ke arahnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya santai.

"M-maaf.. a-aku t-tidak seharusnya.." Ucapnya cepat, menengadah ke arah suaminya. "Ini h-hanya, p-punggungku s-sakit k-karena b-belajar di t-tempat t-tidur. D-dan Ch-Chanyeol, A-aku bersumpah, a-aku-aku-"

"Babe, Baekhyun." Ucapnya lembut, segera mengetahui bagaimana cara menenangkan badai ini bahkan sebelum dimulai. "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku benar-benar berpikir untuk memberitahumu agar kau mulai belajar di sini. Karena tanggal persalinanmu sekitar tiga minggu dari sekarang dan aku ingin kau merasa senyaman mungkin."

Baekhyun mencerna kata-kata itu saat Chanyeol membimbingnya kembali di belakang meja, duduk sebelum menariknya ke pangkuannya yang membuat Baekhyun 'ber-oopf' dan kembali menatap suaminya yang terus menariknya agar lebih dekat dan memanjakan seluruh tubuh anak itu dengan lengannya dan tangannya mengelus perut besar itu dengan posesif.

"Apa yang sedang kau pelajari?" Chanyeol bertanya santai.

"B-bahasa C-Cina.." jawab Baekhyun. "A-aku baik d-dalam hal itu.." Tambahnya sedikit.

"Kau baik dalam segala hal, baby." Baekhyun tersenyum pada pujian kosong itu dan bertanya; "I-ingin m-makan s-sesuatu?"

Kebiasaannya itu.

Chanyeol menyukainya. Ia hidup untuk itu. Cara Baekhyun berhenti bertanya; "Apakah kau ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan?". Sambil berdiri, tangan di depan, tatapannya ke lantai, kemudian berkembang menjadi; "Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?". Sementara ia tetap duduk di tempat tidur. Lalu tiba-tiba menjadi; "Ingin makan sesuatu?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan, babe," jawabnya. "Tetaplah belajar."

.

.

 _ **"Siapa namamu?" Sehun bertanya dari tempat duduknya. Matanya masih tegang menatap anak itu. Bahasa Cina-nya yang fasih membuat anak itu mengangkat kepalanya terkejut kemudian ia turunkan lagi dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam sebagai permintaan maaf.**_

 _ **"D-Daisy.." Ujarnya, suara beludru yang keluar dari bibir cherry-nya.**_

 _ **"Aku tahu itu bukan nama aslimu tapi aku akan menerimanya." Sehun tersenyum apik meskipun anak itu tidak bisa melihatnya, karena ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku Sehun."**_

 _ **"Master Sehun.." Panggilnya secara resmi, seolah ia harus melakukannya, ia sudah diprogram atau disuruh seperti itu.**_

 _ **"Nah, tidak perlu seperti itu." Sehun meyakinkan, "Aku bukan orang yang tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Dan um, kau bisa berdiri, Daisy."**_

 _ **Anak itu mematuhinya, kaki kecilnya membuatnya berdiri dan membiarkan Sehun melihat pakaiannya yang sangat terbuka. Sebuah gaun kecil atau mungkin gaun babydoll pink, di atas kaki sempurnanya yang seputih susu dan indah ada sepasang kaus kaki merah muda setinggi paha. Rambutnya dicat warna pink yang sangat muda, pink rose.**_

 _ **Sehun bangkit, berjalan ke arah anak itu, langkahnya pasti dan tegas.**_

 _ **Kepala anak itu mendongak ke atas saat satu tangan mencapai ke belakang menuju ritsleting gaunnya. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." ujarnya, bertentangan dengan tindakannya yang sedang menelanjangi anak itu.**_

 _ **Anak itu menelan ludah saat gaunnya jatuh di sekitar kakinya dan membuatnya telanjang di depan orang yang sangat aneh ini. Dia mengacak-acak rambut anak itu dengan maksud tertentu sementara anak itu terisak.**_

 _ **"Apa? Apa? Kenapa menangis?" Tangisan membuatnya sangat cemas. Marah, protektif.**_

 _ **"M-maaf.." Dia mendengus. "Ini a-adalah pertama kalinya untuk saya."**_

 _ **"Aku bisa membuatnya menjadi yang terakhir. Terakhir kalinya. Tapi hanya jika kau percaya padaku."**_

 _ **"Aku minta kau berteriak."**_

.

.

 _ **Mr John tertawa saat mendengar jeritan dari ruangan itu dan benturan keras dari dinding dan Chanyeol mendesah hampir lega karena jika Sehun tidak menyetubuhi anak itu dan menegaskan dominasinya, mereka berada dalam masalah.**_

 _ **"Sepertinya anak buahmu sedang bersenang-senang."**_

.

.

 _ **"Segera setelah aku menawarkannya untuk dijual, kau adalah pertama yang menelepon sebenarnya." Chanyeol berkata sambil duduk di ruangannya.**_

 _ **"Aku tertarik." Namjoon berbicara, suaranya sama dalamnya dengan Chanyeol. "Aku mencintainya."**_

 _ **"Apa kau yakin?" Chanyeol bertanya skeptis. "Karena aku masih ingat ketika dia datang mencari perlindungan pada Wu karena ia ketakutan."**_

 _ **"Aku masih ingat suamimu yang sedang hamil mencari perlindungan pada Oh karena ia ketakutan juga."**_

 _ **"Baiklah." Seru Chanyeol. "Tapi bersiaplah untuk membayar banyak karena aku membuang terlalu banyak uang untuk jalang itu."**_

 _ **"Berapa banyak?"**_

 _ **"30 Juta Dolar."**_

 _ **"40 Juta akan ada di mejamu besok pagi."**_

 _ **"Kau benar-benar bersedia membayar sebanyak itu untuk seorang pelacur pribadi?" Chanyeol bertanya dalam kebingungan tapi mata liciknya masih bersinar dalam kebingungan.**_

 _ **"Sudah kubilang, aku mencintainya."**_

 _ **"Kau juga sadar kan kalau aku menjualnya karena aku memergokinya di ranjang dengan seorang Choi?"**_

 _ **"Percayalah, Jooyoung tidak akan bereaksi seperti itu jika kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Dalam pikirannya, setiap tindakan kejam harus dan wajib mendapat balasan yang sama kejamnya. Jadi pikirkan tentang apa yang mungkin telah kau lakukan."**_

 _ **Chanyeol tidak menjawab. "Anak buahku akan membawanya ke mobilmu," serunya. "Selalu menyenangkan berbisnis denganmu, Tuan Kim."**_

 _ **"Tuan Park." Yang lainnya memberi salam dan berjalan pergi.**_

.

.

Setiap aksi memiliki reaksi.

Chanyeol berpikir panjang dan keras. Tentang apa yang dikatakan Jooyoung, tentang apa yang dikatakan Namjoon.

Hal pertama, yang Jooyoung katakan ketika ia bertanya kenapa. Kenapa menyakitiku seperti ini?

 _ **"K-kau mengatakan namanya.." Wanita itu terbatuk saat tangan Chanyeol berada di sekitar tenggorokan kecilnya. "Kau sedang bercinta denganku dan-dan kau m-mendesahkan namanya."**_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **[A/N]** Setiap aksi, memiliki reaksi.

Setiap orang suci memiliki masa lalu.

Setiap pendosa memiliki masa depan.

Pembantaian di chapter selanjutnya.

XO XO.

Unknowngirl109.

* * *

 **[T/N]** Yeol jadi cowo kayak Sehun dong, dia setia banget sama Luhan :v

Jadi, Joo enggak mati, dia cuma dijual ke rapmon #eh (gak terima, kenapa cuma dijual) Tapi gapapa lah, yang penting udah gak ada di sekitar chanbaek.

Dan Kris.. Mau ngapain sih itu orang -_-

 **Maaf lama banget apdetnya.. Aku apdet tergantung sama author aslinya. Jadi buat yang nanya kok belom apdet juga? Tolong cek ff aslinya, udah apdet apa belom. Kalo belom ya aku gak bisa ngapa-ngapain dong, kalo udah, tunggu sekitar 1-3 hari, aku butuh waktu buat ngetrans :)**

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	38. NOTICE

Halo semuanya

Cuma mau kasih info aja bagi yg belum tau..

Innocent di aff udah gak ada (kayaknya belom dihapus tp cuma dijadiin draft mode), dan aku gak tau bakal dilanjutin atau engga soalnya aku udah coba nanya ke authornya tapi blm dijawab

Nanti kalau ada info baru aku kasih tau lagi

* * *

Buat yang minta aku ngetrans ff lain, maaf aku gak bisa T^T

Aku gak bakal trans ff lagi

Tapi buat ff yg udah aku trans tetep bakal lanjut kok (kalo ada lanjutannya hehe)

Sekian dan terima kasih~

\- L -


End file.
